The Three New Saiyans
by batty1377
Summary: This is the story of three friends who have spent over two years to find the real life Dragon Balls and when they find them, they wish to become Saiyans, a life of adventuring and heroism ensues. There are no real Dragon Ball Z characters in this; during the first story-arc that is. This is an ongoing story with no planed ending. Feel free to criticize. (currently editing 10-41)
1. Chapter 1: time for our wishes

After two long years of searching across the entire planet Earth, leaving their homes, and dropping out of school, three teenage boys, Kyle (Power level 15) (age 17), James (power level 12) (age 17), and Will (Power level 14) (age 19) had found the real life Dragon Balls.

James was by far the smartest one of the three, but while he still had above average strength, he was also the weakest of the three friends. James had been studying martial arts for roughly five years by this point. James was a slightly above average height, caucasian boy with short hair and a fairly well toned build.

Will was the oldest and best looking of the three friends, as well as the second strongest out of the three of them. Will was by no means stupid, he was just not smart either; his intelligence was by every definition average. Will was a Junior Marine before going to search for the Dragon Balls with James and Kyle and he was also fluent in sword-play, as well as Judo. Will was an average height hispanic boy with fairly long hair that he kept tied up in a pony tail. Will has a very muscular build, not to the extent of a body builder mind you, but his build does reflects his military background.

Kyle was the strongest out of the three, as well as the kindest and most light hearted. Kyle is fairly intelligent, is a good strategist, as well as a natural leader.

Kyle was the most skilled fighter of the three, having studied mixed martial arts since he was just four years old. Kyle was a couple of inches taller than James and at least five inches taller than Will. He was a caucasian boy with very long hair that easily covered his ears as well as the back of his neck, but he made sure to cut his bangs short enough so that they would not be covering his eyebrows. A notable trait of Kyle's was that he was actually slightly on the skinny side, not horribly skinny, but still noticeably skinny, but do to his constant exercise, any meat that was on his bones had become pure muscle.

The three of them had gathered into a circle around the Dragon Balls. They had traveled to the middle of a dessert so that they could summon Shenron in privacy, because they didn't want anyone else to be freaked out by the giant Chinese dragon appearing in the sky, they also just didn't want anyone to try and take their wishes.

After the three of them looked at the seven magic orbs they had spent so long acquiring, Will turned to face Kyle said to him in a slightly threatening tone "You now, this had better work, Kyle! After all, it was YOUR idea to look for these things! I could have stayed with the Junior Marines and become a lieutenant after I graduated from college, so I swear to God this had better work."

Kyle just smiled at Will, put his arm around his friend's shoulder and said to him in a tone of both encouragement and excitement "After all we've been through together, you're doubting me now? I thought we were brothers! Listen, Will; we got our first Dragon Ball when it crashed into my backyard and we wanted to see if it was the real thing, so we tried to smash it with everything we could find, but it didn't work; not a scratch was put on that beautiful little orb and every other Dragon Ball that we've collected after that has also passed the same tests. And the Dragon Balls are supposed to be made of unbreakable materials, right? So I think we found the real things."

James was getting a bit impatient with his friends' conversation, so he looked over at Kyle and Will and asked them in a slightly annoyed tone "So guys, are we just going to keep talking about this or are we going to actually make our wishes?..." Kyle and Will bot quickly picked up on James' tone. Kyle then replied to him in an embarrassed tone "Oh, sorry about that, James. Let's get this ball rolling!" Will folded his arms and added "Yeah, my bad on that one."

The three of them made sure that they were properly gathered around the Dragon Balls and then said with great enthusiasm "Rise, Eternal Dragon! Grant our wish!" Saying caused the sky to turn pitch black and then, the Eternal Dragon, Shenron appeared from a flash of yellow light that shot out of the Dragon Balls.

After being summoned, the magical beast called Shenron filled up almost the entire night sky and said to the three people who had summoned him in a cold and power tone "I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON, SHENRON! I WILL GRANT YOU TWO WISHES! STATE YOUR FIRST WISH AND I SHALE GRANT IT!"

Still in awe of the Eternal Dragon actually appearing before them, the boys had to take a minute to recollect themselves before making their first wish, and since Kyle was the best amongst them at phrasing things properly, they agreed that he should be the one to actually make the wish.

Kyle, after thinking about how to phrase the first wish, said to Shenron in a very serious yet respectful tone "Shenron, the three of us wish to have Saiyan body's that look as close to our current bodies as Saiyan bodies can be, as well as keeping our personality's intact and full knowledge of how to use our Saiyan powers!" Shenron replied to this in the same tone from before "YOUR WISH IS GRANTED! NOW, STATE YOUR SECOND WISH SO THAT I MAY RETURN TO MY SLUMBER!"

The three teenagers were suddenly enveloped by a bright light. After the light had vanished, all three of the boys fell to their knees, all of them now had pitch black hair and irises, and not only that, but they all had grown what looked like monkey tails that wound up putting holes in the backs of their pants.

After quickly adjusting to their new Saiyan bodies, the three of them responded to Shenron that they already knew what their second wish was going to be.

Kyle said to Shenron with an ecstatic smile on his face "We wish for a hand held radar that will allow us to locate the Dragon Balls once they become active again!" Shenron responded in his cold tone of voice "YOUR SECOND WISH IS GRANTED!" A small, round, metal devise then fell from the sky and into James' hands.

Shenron then said while flying off into what looked like a portal of light in the pitch black sky "UNTIL THE NEXT WISH!"

The seven magic Dragon Balls then floated into the air, turned into regular stone balls and then launched themselves to the farthest reaches of the Earth, leaving the three new Saiyans standing with no one but each other in the dessert.


	2. Chapter 2: lets test our abillitys

Kyle, (power level 460) James, (power level 330) and Will (power level 420) were all just standing there in the middle of the dessert night with their new Saiyan bodies. They were all trapped in complete amazement at the fact that, after two long years of searching, fighting off others that were searching for this treasure as well, and making many personal sacrifices, they had finally managed to finish their goal and of gaining the power of the Saiyan Race.

After breaking free of the initial shock of the fact that he and his friends actually had Saiyan bodies now, Kyle jumped dozens of feet into the air out of excitement and screamed in utter joy "ALRIGHT! THIS IS AMAZING! WE ARE SAIYANS! WE'RE THE STRONGEST CREATURES ON THE ENTIRE PLANET EARTH! AND... we're Earth's new guardians now!"

Will looked at his hand for a moment, smiled confidently at it, and then casually fired an energy attack at a small hill, completely destroying it in the process, he did this in order to test his newly acquired power of kie. Will then stated with overwhelming happiness in his voice "I... feel... AMAZING! I cant wait to unlock our Super Saiyan powers! We'll be unbeatable once we do that!"

James had climbed to the top of a tree and then jumped off of it so that he could start practicing how to fly, which was a little shaky at first, but he quickly got a hold of the technique.

When James heard what Will said about Super Saiyans, he flew over to him and said to him in a intellectual tone of voice while he floated above his friend "I don't think something like that would be easy to do, it may take several years, at best, for us to figure that out! And we don't know if our bodies could even handle that kind of power. I say we just enjoy the power that we do got right now and not get power hungry."

Kyle was doing back flips and, when he landed on his feet, he stated with unmistakable excitement in his voice "These tails are awesome! I feel so balanced right now! I feel like no one could ever knock me down, no matter how hard they try! This is unbelievable!"

James then shouted over to Kyle while the new Saiyan was playing with his new powers "Hey, Kyle! Can you come over here? Will and I need to ask you something." Kyle quickly sprinted over to his friends and asked in a patient tone "What's up guys?" Will answered him in a bit of an annoyed tone while gesturing at James "James says we shouldn't bother with trying to become Super Saiyans." When Will said this, James quickly put forth his own argument to the situation "What if our bodies aren't strong enough to handle that kind of power?! We could die from overexertion!" Will quickly shouted back at James "If you're so afraid of getting stronger then why did you even want to get a Saiyan body!"

Kyle was a bit panicked by both of their arguments, but he quickly managed to calm himself down and take a moment to think of a response that would make everyone happy.

Kyle eventually said to his arguing brothers "Let's first figure out what we're fully capable of in our new bodies, then will figure out if we're strong enough to handle that kind of power. Alright?" Both of them exchanged glances with each other for a second and then agreed to Kyle's idea.

Several hours of testing their new bodies later; Kyle, while punching and kicking down several trees said to his older 'brother' "Hey, Will, James is right, let's worry about all of the Super Saiyan stuff later, we really aren't strong enough to handle power like that yet, but I'm sure that we will be eventually." Will rolled his eyes in response to this, but he still nodded his head in agreement to this compromise.

Kyle smiled when he saw Will agreed to his idea before continuing on with what he was saying in a somewhat excited tone "Thank's for being patient man. Alright guys, for now, I think we should create our own signature attacks!" James and Will both replied with confused looks when Kyle said this, so he explained what he meant in continued excitement "You know! Like the Special Beam Cannon, the Gallick Gun, and the Kamehameha! It'll make fights more exciting!" James and Will both exchanged curious looks at each other when Kyle suggested this, then they both said to him at the same time "Sounds like fun!"

The three of them then spent the next few hours trying multiple new techniques, trying to figure out what would work the best for each of them. They spent time figuring out what poses to do their attacks in and what to call these attacks once they figured out what they were doing.

Kyle used the name of Bardock's signature move, the Spirit Cannon for his attack. When preforming this version of the move, he surrounded his entire body in a blue aura and then transferred it all into his right hand and threw it as a massive energy ball.

James came up with the name Justice Wave for his attack, were he would extend both of his hands forward while having one hand cross along the other, then he would launch a stream of completely smooth, green energy.

Will's move was called the Demon Buster. He would get into a horseback stance while sticking out both of his hands, then he would blast a beam of violet energy and have the front of the attack be shaped like a monster's face.

The three new Saiyans weren't very strong yet, so the most their attacks could do, if combined between the three of them, was blow up a small mountain.

After the three brothers finished spending the day practicing with their new powers, they lit a campfire with a weak energy blast and relaxed.

While the three of them were sitting at the campfire, Kyle proposed an idea to the group.

Kyle said to Will and James with a happy tone in his voice "Alright, guys. I think we should separate for about two years for training and then meet back up, so we can see each other's increased power. We all knew which of us was strongest one between us when we had human bodies, but I'm curious to see what will happen with these new Saiyan bodies of ours' after a couple years."

James wasn't sure about this idea and replied nervously "I don't know if that's a good idea, Kyle! What if something bad happens to one of us!? And why separate for so long?" Kyle replied excitedly "Because a world wide fighting tournament is taking place in two years!"

James gave a look of uncertainty to Kyle's enthusiasm, but Will liked this idea, so he put his hand on James' shoulder and said to him in an encouraging tone "Hey, there's no need to worry, dude! We're the strongest things to ever live on this planet! What's going to happen to us? And with how slowly these new bodies of ours' age... Well, two years just isn't exactly a whole lot of time for us!" James thought it over and then stated with a bit of hesitant courage in his voice "Yeah, I guess you two are right, it's not like there's anything on Earth that can seriously hurt us, and we have all the time in the world that we want for travelling!"

Kyle then stood up and said with the confident voice of a leader "Alright, guys! We will all see each other again in at least two years at (insert fighting tournament name here) to see who has become the strongest between the three of us by then!"

The three of them then flew off in three separate directions to go do their own separate training.


	3. Chapter 3: James's training

James, after flying around the world for a while, had decided to head towards Australia in order to do his training in the dangerous Australian Outback. He reasoned that, since most creatures in Australia were incredibly dangerous, it would make for great training for someone with a Saiyan body.

After James had landed, he found a cave with nothing but some poisonous insects living inside of it, so he quickly burnt up the inside of the cave with a Justice Wave and started using the place as a temporary home during his training.

Later that day. James was practicing to see how far he could fire his energy attacks when he realized just how easily this new body of his got hungry, so he went off to go and find a restaurant to fill up his Saiyan belly, but, after only a few seconds of flying towards civilization, he realized he had forgotten something very important.

James screamed to himself in a horrified voice "I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY! Kyle,Will and I used up everything we had by the time we found the Dragon Balls!... Am I gonna starve to death?..."

James spent some time thinking about how he would get food now and then came to a conclusion that he didn't necessarily like.

James, speaking to himself in a serious tone "OK, If I want something to eat then I'm going to have to hunt for it myself... But what to hunt for?!... I mean, I don't even like killing things!... But I'm gonna have to if I wanna survive, so... what to hunt for?"

After a few minutes of being stuck in deep thought, James saw some wild boars nearby that were eating some grass.

James' thought about the wild beast that were running around just a few feet away from him ''Well... they should taste like pork chops, right?... Sorry piggy.''

Later, after eating his prey, James resumed his training for the rest of the day and when he saw the that the sun was starting to set, he decided to go to sleep near the entrance of his cave.

After he had woken up the next morning, James felt that his arms he been bound together and he quickly realized that he was tied up and in the back of what he thought might be a van.

James heard voices coming from outside of the van, so he pressed his ear up next to the wall of the vehicle and listened to the voices very carefully. From what he could hear, he found out that he had been taken by a group off outlaws who planed to take him to be sold off into Human trafficking.

After hearing what these criminals had planned to do with him, James thought in a very angry tone "Yeah... Screw that!"

After quickly breaking out of the ropes that were keeping his arms bound up, James saw that there was another person with him. This person was a young adult with blond hair, a five o'clock shadow and torn up clothing; he was maybe 20 years old. This man's arms were also tied up.

James saw that this man was still out cold, like he himself was previously, so he went to break the stranger out of his binds, but before he could reach him; the man woke up and, after realizing his situation, he broke his bonds as well; albeit, it took him much longer to break free from the ropes than it did for James.

As soon as he stood up, James saw that this man was incredibly tall, maybe 6'5" or taller.

After making sure that this guy had calmed down a bit, James asked the large man hesitantly "Um... hi there! Who are you and where did you come from?" The man looked over to James and said in a tired/frustrated western accent, while also rubbing his face "(groan) My name's Leo, (power level 58) and I'm an amateur survivalist... I went to sleep after a long day and when I woke up, I was tied up and laying here with you asking me who I am... By the way, do you know where are we anyway?" James replied to this question in a much more serious tone "From what I could hear, some Human traffickers took us while we were asleep. I'm pretty sure that they're planning to sell us as slaves!"

While Leo took a moment to processed this information, James asked him another question "How do you think they moved us without waking us, Leo?" Leo responded with a wandering look "Well, kid, they probably used chloroform or something... Uh, hey, kid. I just realized that you have black eyes and a monkey tail... What the heck is up with that!? Are you some kind of monster?!" James replied to Leo's question with a large amount of confidence in his voice "I'll explain everything as soon as we escape; OK?" Leo laughed when James said this and asked him in a belittling tone "Escape!? Listen, kid, these guys are probably packing a crap tone of heat. If we tried to escape, then we would wind up with a very bad case of lead poisoning, if you catch my drift!" James gave Leo a disappointed look, stood up, and said angrily "Fine! YOU stay here! I'm leaving!" Leo started panicking and asked in very concerned tone "Are you nuts!? They'd fill you with so many bullets they could probably use YOU as a gun once they finish shooting you up!"

James just ignored Leo's concern and left the van, which was quickly followed by the sound of hundreds of automatic gun shots.

Leo was concerned about James, so he peaked his head out of the van so that he could see how bad the the strange looking teenager's death was, but when he got out of the truck, he was amazed by what he saw unfolding before him.

The bullets that made contact with James were just bouncing off of him while he was running around the slavers' camp and beating the crap out of all of the criminals, not even noticing the bullets as they hit his skin and shredded his clothing.

While James crushed a machine gun in his hands, one of the outlaws pulled out a hand grenade and threw it at the Saiyan bodied Human, the explosion of which wound up going off right in his face.

James was knocked out by the explosion and the five remaining outlaws surrounded him and were about to drop another grenade into his open mouth in order to finish him off, but before they could pull out the pin from the grenade, Leo gathered up his courage and rushed straight at the five of them, attacked the remaining thugs, and do to his unnatural strength, he managed to kill them all with his bare hands.

Leo then went and freed any other kidnapped people he could find while pointing them towards civilization. The kidnapped people quickly took as much supplies as they could fit on the slavers' jeep and headed off in the direction that Leo pointed them in, while the survivalist carried James back to his camp.

James woke up about an hour later. He was at a camp fire with Leo, who was once again amazed; this time he was amazed at how quickly James (power level after healing 362) had recovered from a grenade to the face.

James realized that Leo was understandably curious, so he explained his whole story to his newfound ally. After James realized just how strong Leo was, he offered him a chance to stay and help him train.

After a few hours of consideration, Leo agreed to be James' training partner, because he wanted to see how just strong he could become with the Saiyan's help.

The two of them spent the next two years in the Australian Outback, training with each other. James even taught Leo how to use kie manipulation and how to fly.

After the two year training period was over, James went off to participate in the super fighting tournament alongside Leo, where he would be introduced James' old friends.


	4. Chapter 4: Will's training

Will had decided to go off to the African plains in order to do his two years of training, but when he arrived, he didn't really know what he could do that would be intense enough training for his new Saiyan body, so he wound up just sitting under a large tree for a while, while thinking about what would be the best way that he could spend his training time.

While Will was in deep thought he got attacked by a pack of lionesses that were trying to kill and eat him, resulting in a startled Will blasting a hole in one of the lionesses' chests with his Demon Buster attack. Will's attack resulted in the rest of the lioness pack running away in fear of the monster that shot fire from its hands.

After the rest of the lioness had run off, Will starred at the dead lioness that was at his feet for a while with an inquisitive look before he thought to himself with a small half smile "Hmm. I guess it's as good a meal as any!"

Will quickly gathered a decent pile of wood into a pile, put rocks in a circle around the pile so that the flames wouldn't spread, and then set the wood ablaze with a weak energy blast before he started cooking the lioness' corpse into his next meal.

While Will was eating his new found meal over his camp fire he realized in surprise that he could train by fighting with the wild animals in Africa. Will then spent about half a year doing this and, even though he did try to avoid killing any of the animals that he battled with, he did wind up eating any animals that he happened to kill. Although he did make sure to avoid any conflicts with endangered species.

During some of Will's training, he was at the makeshift campsite that he made and had wrapped his tail around a tree branch, so that he could hang himself upside down and do upside down sit ups. Will was just about to relax after he finished his exercises when he heard gun shots and audible screams coming from the direction of a nearby village that he had been sharing his food with, so, being naturally curious, he quickly flew over there to investigate.

Will had never bothered to get to know these villagers very well, except for their leader, who distributed the food that Will would bring to them. He just wanted to share his food with them and then get back to his training.

When Will arrived at his destination, instead of flying above the usual third world village that he had grown accustomed to seeing, Will was flying over a burning village filled, with terrified people, dead people, and a group of thugs who had apparently gotten their hands on some half decent fire power.

The criminals were ransacking the entire place and killing anyone who tried to stop them; and even some people that were just trying to run away from them. Will was filed with fury at the sight of these people being slaughtered for what little wealth they had, as well as what seemed like just the amusement of these 'men'.

Just as Will started flying towards the village in order to kill these thugs, he noticed that a young girl, possibly 11 or 12 years old, who was successfully fighting off any of the attackers that came near her with just her bare hands.

Will stopped himself for a moment and watched this impressive child fight in amazement, but he quickly snapped out of it when he saw that she was about to be shot from behind by one of the ransackers she had thrown to the ground a moment earlier, so the Human minded Saiyan came to her rescue as fast as he could and kicked the would-be shooter in his face, resulting in his face collapsing in on itself.

Before Will could even turn around and ask this kid who had just saved about her incredible fighting skills, she fiercely ordered him to help her fight the rest of these men off. Her aggressive attitude wound up annoying Will just a little bit.

When it was all said and done, Will and the young girl had managed to either kill or drive away all of the thugs.

After the funerals for all of the dead villagers were held and, after the villagers had mourned for their lost loved ones, there was a party held in honor of Will and this strangely strong young girl.

While everyone in the village was eating and celebrating, Will had finally managed to locate the insanely powerful young girl, who was sitting by herself for some reason, and ask her who she was exactly and where she learned how to fight so well. The girl gave Will a hesitant and hostile look before she eventually let her guard down a bit and told him with a strangely defensive tone in her voice "My name is Aida. (power level 60) And my father was once the best warrior in our village; during his life, he taught me how to fight like him as much as he could, but do to illness, my father is no longer here, and now I am the village's best fighter!"

Will was made sad when he heard this, so he asked Aida in a compassionate tone "So it's just you and your mom now then?" Aida responded to this coldly "My father said that she died while giving birth to me, but I suspect that she just ran out on us because she was too unreliable to be able to raise a child." When Will realized what Aida told him he asked in a very concerned tone "... How long have you been alone? How have you survived?" Aida took a large bite out of her food and responded disinterestedly "I think it's been about four years now. I work as the bodyguard to one of the richer guys in our village."

When he fully pieced together what this kid has been going through for so long, Will thought about what he could do to help this child. After thinking it over for a while, Will smiled and said in an excited tone to Aida "You know, Aida; I don't mean to brag or anything, but I think I know few moves I'm sure your father never kne-" Aida then attempted to punch Will in his face, but, do to his far higher physical abilities, he easily caught her fist.

Will asked in a surprised tone "HEY, WHAT ARE YOU-" She then launched a spin kick at him, which did make contact on his face, but it was unable to hurt him and she nearly broke her toes in the process.

Will restrained Aida by putting her into a half nelson and asked her as politely as he could in a situation like this "What's wrong?! Why are you attacking me?!" Aida responded to Will's question by saying in an angry snarl "MY FATHER WAS THE GREATEST WARRIOR TO EVER LIVE AND YOU DISRESPECTED HIM!" Will replied to this accusation in a defensive tone "I wasn't trying to disrespect him! I was saying that I know some techniques that he didn't, and I wanted to know if you were willing to learn these special techniques from me!" In response to being told this, Aida just turned away from Will and looked at the ground angrily.

After Will eventually released Aida, she left in a fit of anger; storming off without even saying a word to anyone.

The next day. Will had decided to help the villagers with the repairs on some of the village's houses, when Aida approached him and said in a passive aggressive tone "What you said about those special fighting techniques peaked my interest, I want to know what these special techniques are. Are you still willing to teach them to me after how I acted last night?" Will just looked at the small girl for a minute in surprise and then smiled while saying happily "Yes, of course!"

Will thought in an ecstatic tone "Awesome! I have a student and sparing partner now! YES!''

Will then continued to say "We'll start your training tomorrow morning, Aida!" Aida responded with a glare and said passive aggressively "We will start as soon as the village repairs are done; and at the pace you're working, it should only take a few hours." Will was about to protest this idea, but when he saw the pride filled look in Aida's eyes, he realized either he started her training when she wanted to or not at all, and he really did need a sparing partner if he wanted to make any more real progress in his own training, so he agreed to her demand.

After Will had finished up the repairs on the village, he and Aida spent the rest of the time that they had left before the tournament training and sparring with each other, and when the time had finally come to go and compete in the tournament, the two of them felt that they were ready and flew off to go and compete.

Will was excited by the idea of going to see his friends again and he also wanted to show off his new student to Kyle and James.


	5. Chapter 5: Kyle's training

Kyle had decided that for his training, he was going to go and look for a school of martial arts to train at in Asia, and after searching for a few weeks, he managed to find a fairly friendly group of monks who were willing to let him practice at their monastery that was hidden in the Muztagh Ata mountains, just so long as he didn't cause any irreparable damage to any of the buildings or artifacts that they had there.

During the time that he was living at this monastery, Kyle had met a young man who was about 18 years old and was named Cho. (power level 62) Cho was a little below the standard height of the average man his age, his head was shaved bald, and the most prominent of his personality traits was his resentment towards Kyle for his unfair and inhuman strength. The reason for this was, because before Kyle had arrived at the monastery, Cho was the best fighter at this monastery.

Cho made it his mission to become stronger than Kyle, so he would constantly challenged him to sparring matches at the end of every month to see if he had become stronger than him, which, unfortunately for Cho, he never did.

Cho was good at adapting his opponent's moves into his own fighting style, so he quickly learned how to copy Kyle's kie abilities, such as energy projection, sensing the energy of other living creatures, and even flying, and after a while, Cho had managed to perfectly master all of these skills on his own.

Half way through the second year of Kyle's training at the monastery. Kyle had woken up one morning and, much to his confusion and concern, there was no one at the training areas or anywhere else in the entire monastery, so he decided to investigated around the areas of the monastery that he had previously not bothered to spend much time in before now.

He eventually found a secret passageway underneath one of the monastery's outer walls that lead him down a large staircase and into what looked like a some kind of dungeon. Kyle found Cho (power level from competing with Kyle 103) and the rest of the monks down here. All of them were standing in front of, and chanting at, what seemed to be a silver colored portal to another dimension.

Cho, who had been meditating in front of the portal with a confident smile, quickly detected Kyle's energy, resulting in him turning around and glaring at the sight of Human minded Saiyan.

Cho stood up screamed at Kyle ferociously "NO! GET OUT OF HERE, YOU UNFAIR BASTARD! THIS IS MY BATTLE, MY DESTINY!"

Kyle was a bit taken back by all this apparent magic and responded to Cho's anger with a bit of a confused tone "Um... hi, everybody... What's going on here with that glowing portal thingy?" Kyle and Cho's teacher answered Kyle in a surprisingly calm tone "Kyle. Cho is the strongest fighter that has ever been born among us, and according to the prophecy of Chilon, when the one born among us with superhuman strength reaches the age of 20, the great demon, Chilon shall rise from this portal to destroy all living things on this world. So we brought Cho, who is obviously the one the prophecy speaks of, to do battle with and kill Chilon!"

After their teacher had finished explaining the situation, Cho grinned at Kyle, folded his arms behind his back and said arrogantly to his rival "So you'd better leave, Kyle. Someone as weak as you can't hope to defeat a beast as powerful as the great demon, Chilon! After all, that's what I'm here for, you freak of nature."

Kyle was noticeably offended by this statement, as his own strength was one of the few things he took pride in about himself. He then said angrily to Cho "FINE! When this Chilon thing comes out, YOU fight him! Just don't expect me to save your weak ass when he starts beating you to death!" Cho then glared at Kyle with pure malice in his eyes.

The two superhuman martial artists were about to get into a fight with each other when a large figure appeared from the portal. (Chilon is very tall and humanoid. Let your imagination take over from there).

Chilon (power level 240) asked the monks in a combination of both annoyance and belittlement "Why couldn't you morons have popped out this little weakling sooner?! At least then I could have gotten out more quickly!"

Chilon raised his fist to punch one of the monks, but he got distracted by Cho rushed at him with an energy ball in his right hand while screaming passionately "CHILON, PREPARE TO DIE, DEMON!" But Chilon just back handed Cho into a wall while Kyle took a seat on a rock and the rest of the monks ran away in fear of the demon.

Seeing that no one but a strange Human with a monkey's tail had stayed behind to block his path, Chilon started walking towards the exit of this dungeon when Cho ran up from behind him and jump kicked him in the back of his head, knocking him off of his feat and onto his face. Chilon glared up at an excited looking Cho and then quickly rushed at him faster than the young monk could respond to. Chilon kneed Cho in his stomach, knocking him into the air for a brief second; within this brief second, the demon punched Cho in his back, planting him into the ground, but Cho quickly used a combination of energy and his own strength to break free of the rock and roll out of the hole that he had been put into.

When Cho stood back up, he tried to kick Chilon again, but the demon easily grabbed the short monk's foot before it could get anywhere near his face. Chilon tightened his grip on Cho's ankle and started to repeatedly beat him on the ground as if he were a rag doll. During one of the lifts before the slam, Cho kneed the demon in his face, causing him to loose his grip on Cho's ankle. While falling to the ground, Cho dropped his elbow on Chilon's head, making him loose his footing again and fall face first onto the ground.

Kyle giggled to himself as the demon's face was in the ground, and thought to himself "Heh, guess this monster likes to eat dirt."

Cho thought that he killed Chilon with that last attack, but in reality, it caused him very little damage and the demon quickly got back onto his feet with an extremely angry look on his face rather than the expression of pain that Cho would have preferred.

Chilon stepped on and said to the near crippled Cho with blood shot angry eyes and a sadistic grin "You wanna know something!? That elbow drop of your's was the first one of you're stupid attacks that actually hurt me, even if it was only a little bit. It's pretty damn humiliating for someone like me get hurt by a weakling like you, so now you gotta die, little man!"

The demon was about to deliver the finishing blow on Cho by crushing the young man's torso underneath his foot, but he stopped when he noticed that there was some kind of glow approaching from behind him that was accompanied by some sort of saying.

The unknown source shouted passionately "SPIRIT... CANNON... FIRE!" It was Kyle's version of the Spirit Cannon and the fairly large energy ball flew at Chilon.

Chilon was feeling pretty confident in his own abilities after beating Cho as easily as he did, and he thought that he could block this attack just as easily, so he tried to grab the attack in an attempt to throw it away, but as soon as he touched the Spirit Cannon, his hands caught on fire, he quickly tried to move away when this happened, but the blast easily enveloped him, completely destroying the demon before he had a real chance to save himself.

Kyle thought coldly as he looked at the ashes in the air that used to be Chilon "Go back to Hell, demon!" Kyle then remembered the name of Will's ultimate move and thought to himself with a giggling smile "Maybe it would have been more appropriate to use the 'Demon Buster'."

Cho tried to stand up and say something about not needing a monkey tailed freak's help, but he quickly passed out from all of the pain that his body was in. After quickly making sure his rival wasn't dead, Kyle carried him out of the cave and told the monks all about how Cho defeated Chilon and how he saved his life, thus explaining his condition.

About a week and a half later, when Cho had finally woken up and fully recovered, his bed was covered in gifts from the monks and he saw that Kyle was waiting in a chair at his bedside.

Kyle quickly told Cho about what had happened and what he told the rest of the monks.

Cho asked Kyle with a voice that was filled with honest confusion "But YOU beat Chilon, with ease I might add, while he nearly crippled me! Why would you say that I'm the one who beat him and... why on Earth did you save me?!" Kyle smiled weakly and responded with a bit of a forced smile "You've been a pain in my ass sense I first got here, but you've been raised your whole life while being told that you were the one who would beat this demon and save the world; I at least wanted your loved ones to think you succeeded. And on the subject of saving you... Listen we may not get along all that well with each other, but I can tell that you're still a good person at heart, and I don't like seeing good people die if I can help it... Or really any people at all for that matter."

After hearing all of this, Cho was about to start crying from a mixture of regret and guilt, and Kyle saw this, so he quickly said to his rival in an excited, matter of fact tone "So I say we get back to our training! We still have five months before the big tournament. You can surpass me by then, right?" Cho looked at Kyle with a very confused expression for a second, but he quickly wiped his tears away, grinned and said arrogantly "You bet I'll surpass you, it shouldn't be too hard with there being such a small power difference between the two of us!" Kyle then helped his new friend up out of bed.

The two of them went to the tournament after the five months of intense training went by, with Kyle hoping to see his best friends very soon and Cho hoping to prove his power to the world.


	6. Chapter 6: reunion

Kyle,(post training power level 553) James,(post training power level 493) and Will,(post training power level 547) alongside all of their new friends, students, and rivals had individually arrived by flight on the outskirts of the city that the the tournament was being held in.

After looking around the city for a little under two hours, all six of them had come across the arena for the tournament. It was an outdoors arena that was made from some kind of solid-foam material that would easily absorb the force of a five hundred pound weight getting smashed into it.

After searching around the tournament grounds for a little more than twenty minutes, Kyle saw James and Will, and he immediately ran off from Cho in order to go see them. When Will and James saw each other, and Kyle running towards them, they both started running towards him as well. The three old friends met each other in a big group hug and began a conversation, while their travel buddies tried to catch up to them.

After the three of them broke off from their hug, Kyle said in a joyful tone to his brothers "GUYS, you wont believe what happened to me during my training! I-" James cut Kyle off by saying in an apologetic, yet excited tone "Hold on! I've got to tell you guys about these slave traders that tried to-" Will cut James off in a somewhat oblivious tone "Hey, so listen! I went to Africa for my training and met these villagers who-"

Kyle stopped all of them by raising his hands between himself, James, and Will and giving a quick whistle before saying in a slightly bashful tone "Alright, guys. We each seem to have stories to tell of our training time, so I say we should have a game of rock, paper, scissors, to decide who gets to tell his story first." (long story short, James goes first, Will goes second, and Kyle goes last).

James cleared his throat in preparation for his story and then said to Kyle and Will in a more relaxed tone "So, as I was saying, I went to the Australian Outback in order to do my training, you know, since everything out there is trying to kill you anyway I thought it would make for a pretty good place to train my new body, but after my first day out there, I went to sleep at my make shift campsite and when I woke up, I was tied up by a group of Human traffickers who were going to sell me into, well... Human trafficking... So I broke the ropes that they tied around my wrists and found this other guy named Leo who was able to break the bonds that were on him, the two of us then broke out and beat the crap out of those thugs... in fact I think we may have killed most of them..." James' expression shifted to a somewhat regretful one before he regained his calmer demeanor and continued on with his sentence. "Anyway, let's just get on with the story. So Leo stayed with me to help me train and survive, while I taught him how to use his kie properly and he came here with me to compete in this tournament as well." Just then, Leo (power level post training 128) caught up with James and, after catching his breath, he introduced himself to Kyle and Will.

Will then told his story while wearing a bit of a cocky expression "So, as I said before, I went to Africa to do my training. I used my survival training from the Junior Marines, as well as my awesome new body to survive pretty easily out there. I eventually met these villagers who I would share my food with, but one day, the village was being ransacked by some thugs, so I went to help and I met this young girl named Aida who was incredibly strong, in fact, she was strong enough to help me fight off the ransackers. I found out that she'd been living on her own for a while, so I decided to take her on as my student... but, uh... she's not very friendly, just so you know..." And just as Will completed his story, Aida (power level post training 134) showed up from behind him and just glared at Kyle, James, and Leo when they tried to say hello to her. Aida then walked back behind Will, as if she was actually trying to hide behind him from the others.

Kyle then told his story in a calm yet somehow still excited tone of voice "So I went to Asia and found this monastery in the mountains and the monks who lived there let me live there too and train with them. I quickly met this one guy, who was kind of a jerk for a while, but I think we're cool now. Anyways, his name is Cho and he was constantly challenging me to sparing matches, but he never actually won any of them... huh... So one day, when I woke up, there was no one anywhere to be seen, so I looked around the monastery for a while and eventually found this underground chamber that, not only had all of the monks down there, but some sort of portal that a demon was going to come out of for Cho to fight."

Everyone who was present gave Kyle a funny look when he mentioned that he ran into a demon, but they just let him keep talking out of genuine curiosity .

Kyle then switched to a whisper before he continued. "So Cho tried to fight the demon himself, but he got his butt kicked pretty badly, so I killed the demon for him with my Spirit Canon and told the monks that it was Cho who beat the demon out of respect for him, so I think we're friends now... just don't tell him I told you guys about all this." Everyone just gave Kyle's story looks of doubt and confusion, which he didn't really notice, before Cho (power level post training 150) jumped in front of Kyle and introduced himself with a bow to Will, James, Leo, and Aida; resulting in the awkward moment being broken up by a short laugh a Cho's over the top entrance.

After getting to know each other for a little bit longer, this new group of elite warriors went off to sign up for the tournament when James said with a bit of a shocked yet apologetic tone "Oh, hey, guys! I almost forgot. While I was training in Australia with Leo, I managed to find the seven star Dragon Ball." Kyle, Will, Aida, and Cho all asked in a united startle "WHAT!?"

James then took the Dragon Ball out from his backpack and showed it off to the rest of the group. While Kyle and Will were just happy that they already had one of the Dragon Balls again, Cho and Aida reacted with much more amazement at the sight of this magical object.

Cho said with a dumbfounded tone in his voice while he examined the Dragon Ball "So THIS is one of those Dragon Balls that Kyle told me about... It is quit beautiful!" Aida then said curiously as she looked at the ball "I'm not sure why, but the power coming from this thing is filling me with... some kind of... hope... I think." Leo then remarked to them all with a somewhat proud smile "I know right! this little orb is really pretty!"

The gang then left to enter in the tournament and, as they went to sign up, none of them noticed that they were being watched by some sort of winged figure from the top of a nearby roof.

The winged figure glared at the people who had possession of the seven star Dragon Ball and then asked no one "Should I go take the Dragon Ball from them now?" After seemingly listening to an invisible person give him orders, the winged figure said in an upset tone "Alright, I'll wait for the tournament to end first."

After the group had signed up, Will suggested something to them all "Hey, guys. I just realized that we could use the Dragon Balls to bring Aida's father back to life!" The whole group went silent with surprise for a second, before Aida grabbed Will's shirt and asked in a demanding tone to her teacher "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU CAN USE THE DRAGON BALLS TO BRING PEOPLE BACK TO LIFE!?"

Will wasn't responding to Aida out of a mixture of annoyance and shock to how she was acting towards her teacher, so James said in an attempt to calm her down somewhat "Yes; the Eternal Dragon can be used to bring ANYONE back from the dead." Aida than asked in a kinder tone than Will had ever heard her speak in "When can we go look for the Dragon Balls?" Will took a deep breath to calm himself down and then responded to her in a reassuring tone "We'll go look for them after the tournament is over, I promise. Just calm down already." Aida relaxed and agreed to wait until after the tournament was over to revive her father.

The group then went to fight in the preliminary rounds with guilty smiles on their faces at the sight of the regular people they would be fighting against.

After easily blowing through the preliminary rounds of the tournament, the gang gathered in the waiting room that was made for the final eight competitors who managed to make it through the preliminary rounds.

The gang met up with the other two fighters who had made it to this point in the tournament and were sitting in the waiting room.

The first of these two people was a very muscular Russian man named Kaiser, (power level 43) who was almost at an inhuman height, seemed to be in his early thirties, had a few light scars on his face, was naturally bald and had a small beard. The other person was an American woman named Linzy, (power level 41) who was pretty short, had long blond hair that she was keeping tied into a pony tail, a few scars on her hands, mostly around her knuckles, and an extremely well built figure.

The planer of the tournament then arrived in the waiting room and started talking to all of the fighters in the room about the line up for the tournament. The Planner said in a somewhat uninterested tone "Alright, first round will be Kaiser versus Cho. Second round will be Will versus Linzy. Third round will be Aida versus Leo. And the forth round will be Kyle versus James. Everybody got that?"

Everyone seemed content with their match ups, except for Kyle and James. The two of them had been best friends since they were in forth grade and, while they have practiced their martial arts skills with each other when they were younger through sparing matches, they weren't sure about fighting with each other while not holding back.

After a second of silence, James said nervously to Kyle "Kyle, I really don't wanna hurt you... and I also really don't want you to hurt me!" He then forced himself to put a small smile onto his face.

Kyle easily noticed that his brother was just as upset about this as he was, so he put his hands on James' shoulders and said with a huge, confident smile "James, listen. It's not like were gonna kill each other; and besides, we have Saiyan bodies now, right? We get stronger after every battle! So the more we rough each other up, the stronger we'll be afterwards, right?" James thought it over for a moment and then responded with a reinvigorated smile "You know what? You're right! Besides, even if I can't find a way to beat you head on, I'll just outsmart you somehow!" Kyle laughed excitedly at this and said while jokingly putting up his fists "I'm way too strong for that, so bring it on!"

Kaiser leaned over to Linzy and asked her in a puzzled tone "What are 'Saiyan' bodies? Do you have any idea what these new guys are talking about?" Linzy just shook her head and said in a superior tone while addressing Kyle and James "They're probably just some punks who think wearing some kind of weird stage makeup will make them look stronger. They won't get far. Looks like I'll be seeing you in the finals this time around, Kaiser." The large Russian man smiled confidently at her and stated "I look forward to it."

Out on the arena. The Announcer of the tournament said to the waiting audience in a happy go lucky tone "We will now start the first round of the tournament, Kaiser versus Cho! Would the two warriors please step into the arena!" The two fighters then waled out onto the arena and got ready to begin their fight.


	7. Chapter 7: First day of the tournament

Before the fight began, Cho bowed to Kaiser out of respect for his opponent and, while Cho was bowing to him, Kaiser ran straight towards his smaller enemy and kneed him in his face, the force behind this attack was so great that it sent Cho flying towards the edge of the arena, but at the last second, he managed to catch himself in the air with his ability of flight.

Cho, having been enraged by Kaiser's cheap shot, rushed through the air at the large man and delivered a flurry of kicks and punches at him, knocking his now blood covered body to the ground.

Since Kaiser wasn't getting back up from Cho's attack, the Announcer said with a large amount of enthusiasm in his voice "I'll start the count! One!...Two!...Three!...Four!...Five!...Six!...Seven!..." But, before the announcer could finish the count, and much to the surprise of Cho, Kaiser got back up, except now he had blood coming from his nose, forehead, and chest.

Kaiser quickly ran at Cho and tried to lunch a spinning jump kick at him, but he dodged the attack by ducking underneath it. Kaiser looked down at Cho followed up his kick with a sweep that was intent on knocking Cho onto his side, but the shorter warrior just jumped above the attack and swiftly kicked Kaiser in his face, knocking him back onto the ground.

Cho then backflipped away while wearing a cocky smile, but he was shocked when saw that Kaiser had already gotten back up once again.

Cho thought in an annoyed tone at the sight of his strong willed enemy "This brute just will not stay down!... (Groan) I wanted to save this for when I fought Kyle, but I think I'll have to use my signature move early."

Cho quickly got into a horse back stance while holding his right hand below his waste before he started preparing his new move by channeling energy into his palm.

Kaiser had no patience for this monk's fancy light show, so he rushed straight at Cho like a freight train and, just before this huge man could reach him, the energy in Cho's right hand gathered together and formed an orb of energy, which shot out from his palm like a bullet while being accompanied by the young warrior's words "ENLIGHTENMENT ORB!"

This orb hit kaiser in his stomach with enough force to send him flying out of the arena and into the crowed before knocking him out cold.

The Announcer shouted with excitement at this display of power "AND THE WINNER IS CHO, WITH AMAZING FIGHTING TECHNIQUES NEVER SEEN BEFORE IN THE HISTORY OF THIS TOURNAMENT!"

Cho then proudly walked back to his friends in the waiting room while smugly raising his fist in celebration towards the cheering crowed.

When he reached the waiting room, Kyle, Leo, and James all congratulated him.

Kyle said to Cho with genuine surprise in his voice "HOLY CRAP! You HAVE improved, Cho! You dealt with that creep like he was nothing!" Cho grinned and said proudly to Kyle "You better be prepared for our match in the finals, Kyle my rival." Cho then went and took a seat in order to rest while the next match took place.

The Announcer said in a happy tone "And now, ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the second match of the evening! The returning competitor, Linzy vs the new comer with the freaky eyes and a monkey tail, Will!"

Will and Linzy calmly entered the arena at the same time and then the two of them shook hands before their fight.

After Linzy and Will got onto their sides of the ring, the Announcer shouted "Begin!"

Linzy rushed towards Will while he just stood there without even putting up a defence. Linzy threw a multitude of punches and kicks at a strangely patient looking Will, but, unknown to her, none of these attacks were actually phasing him.

The Announcer stated excitedly at the sight of Linzy's assault "Amazing! Linzy's attacks are so fast that Will can't even put up defence!"

Meanwhile. Will thought to himself in a disappointed tone as Linzy continued to attack him "Oh man, I wanted to see if she was strong enough to hurt me, that way I could put on good show for the audience, but... I'm not even feeling any of this! Damn it!... (Sigh) Oh well." Will then grabbed onto one of Linzy's ankles as she tried to round house kick him, and he threw her out of the ring, resulting in her being knocked her out from the crash, causing the crowed to go completely silent do to the surprise of how quickly Will did this.

The Announcer stammered in disbelief of Will's sudden victory "I..I..I'm not sure how, but Will just flung Linzy straight out of the arena and... by the rules of the tournament, that makes him... the winner." Will then walked back to the waiting room in disappointment.

Will thought to himself as he walked "Well, at least I know Aida is stronger than that, so she should do pretty well."

Kyle and James then went to go and talk with Will once he got back to the room. Kyle asked him with a mixture of annoyance and concern "So, Will, don't you think that you could have thrown her just a little bit softer? I mean, you could have killed her, you know!?" Will responded to this in a dismissive tone "Oh, don't worry about it! She's fine! After all, we can still sense her energy!"

James then asked Will hesitantly "Um... Will, I'm just curious; did any of her moves even hurt you in the slightest? Because, you know, nothing she did moved you... at all!" Will responded to James' question with a cocky smirk "No, not really."

Meanwhile, with Leo. Leo said to himself in an almost fearful tone "I cant believe how strong that Will guy is! Well, at least I don't have to worry about that, as soon as I get to my fight with James, I'm throwing the match! I already know that I can't beat him." Aida overheard Leo say this and confronted him about it.

Aida shouted at Leo in an annoyed tone "HEY! LEO! Who said you're gonna make it past me!?" Leo smiled an awkward and embarrassed smile at the small girl yelling at him and then replied "I didn't mean anything by it, kid, I just think that I'm stronger than you, that's all."

This, of course, only made Aida even angrier and, just as she was about to throw a punch at Leo, the Announcer said over the PA system "Now, it's time for Aida vs Leo as the third round of the evening!" Aida managed catch herself before she threw her attack and calmly went with Leo to the arena.

While watching the two of them walk away, Kyle commented to Will in a worried/surprised tone "You weren't kidding about Aida not being friendly, man... Hope her temper doesn't get her in trouble." Will awkwardly scratched the back of his head before responding in a concerned tone "Yeah, no kidding..."

When Leo and Aida made it to the arena, the Announcer said excitedly to the audience "Introducing two of our foreign, and first time competitors... Aida, the young girl from Africa, and Leo, the young man from Australia, now let the match begin!" When the Announcer said this, Leo thought in an annoyed tone "I'm not actually from Australia, moron! I'm from Texas!"

After Leo was done thinking, he and Aida rushed towards each other, unleashing a flurry of punches, kicks, dodges, and blocks. The two of them managed to land punches on each other's faces at the same time, making them both have to step back from the force of the other's punch, but Aida recovered from the attack much quicker than Leo could and launched a round house kick at him, with it successfully landing on the side of his head and sending him flying.

Fortunately for Leo, he was able to catch himself in the air before he fell out of the arena. He then rushed at Aida once again and, after another flurry of exchanging attacks attacks, he landed a knee on her jaw, making her fly backwards. She quickly caught herself as well and then flew into the air with Leo following her, but, do to their low power levels, the two of them weren't flying very fast.

The Announcer commented on the fight "I don't believe it! These two warriors seem to be flying! How is this even possible?!"

The two fighters clashed in mid-air for a minute, before Aida knocked Leo back down to the ground by hitting him with a double elbow to his head. Aida then yelled in a ferocious tone while pointing her hands at the ground "Face my finisher!" She then shot out a blast of purple energy with a point at the tip accompanied by her saying "MY FATHER'S WRATH!" Leo, when he saw Aida's attack coming towards him, quickly launched a beam of blue, electric energy back at her while shouting "THE POWER OF THE WILD!" The two beams collided and the two fighters began a struggle between their signature moves for a moment, until Aida screamed with blood lust in her voice "NO ONE CAN BEAT MY FATHER'S POWER!" Just then, her attack managed to break through Leo's attack, hitting the big guy dead on and knocking him out cold.

The Announcer began and finished the count before Leo could wake up, signalling Aida as the winner.

After a few more seconds, Leo finally woke up and Aida helped him to his feat.

Leo looked a little angry at Aida for a second, but he quickly calmed down, smiled and offered her a hand shake. Aida cocked an eyebrow at this, so Leo said to her with an honest tone "Sorry about what I said, kid. I guess I really didn't know what I was talking about." Aida then shook his hand while smiling and replied in a somewhat friendly tone "No, no you really didn't! Hey, so what are you going to do know that you're out of the tournament?" Leo responded to this while smiling a sad smile "I guess I'll just route for you guys from the stands. After all, I do get a free ticket for making it into the final eight!"

Leo then left to get a seat, and Aida went back to the waiting room, where she was met by Will, who said to her in an overwhelmingly joyful tone "AIDA, I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Aida responded to this by rhetorically asking while a grinning "What? Did you think I'd LOOSE or something?" The two then had a short laugh over Aida's response and then sat down.

James asked Aida where Leo was, so she quickly explained to James what his friend was doing.

Back in the arena, the Announcer said with a large amount of enthusiasm to the audience "Ladies and gentlemen! It's time for the final fight of the evening, the face off between the other two young men with the strange, black eyes and monkey tails, Kyle and James!"

When they heard their names called, the two of them, somewhat begrudgingly, walked out to the arena and got into their preferred fighting stances.

The Announcer yelled excitedly to Kyle and James "Start!" But, much to confusion of the Announcer and the audience, neither of the two fighters made a move towards the other.

The Announcer said to Kyle and James in confusion "Um, guys, the fight has started!" Neither of them wanted to hurt the other and weren't attacking, that is until the Announcer said in a tone of caution "If neither of you fight soon, you will both be disqualified!" When James heard this, it launched him into action.

James quickly flew at Kyle, who took a surprised step backwards, resulting in James landing a punch on his face.

Kyle realize that if James had gotten into the spirit of this fight then he should do the same.

Kyle quickly recomposed himself and delivered a side-snap kick into James' side, launching him to the side of the arena and out of the ring; but James caught himself just before he hit the ground and flew back into the arena.

Kyle and James both took off into the air, at a slightly faster pace than Aida and Leo had been, to continue fighting. Kyle kneed James in his stomach and then cupped his hands together and smacked James back down to the ground, resulting in James landing face first onto the arena.

James quickly got back up, flipped around, and shot off five energy blasts at Kyle; he was able to deflect the first three blasts, but the last two hit him in his face and stomach, fortunately for himself though, Kyle was still able to stay air-born afterwards.

James flew back up at Kyle as he was recovering from the attack and covered both of his arms in green energy. James then started to repeatedly punched Kyle in his face and chest, and every time Kyle tried to block one of the attacks, James' aura burned his hands, causing him to pull his blocks. Eventually, Kyle was able to power through the pain and grab onto James' wrists just before another one of his attacks hit him, he then pulled James downwards while lifting his own knee upwards, smashing James in his jaw.

While James was dazed, Kyle spun him by his wrists and threw him towards the boundaries of the arena. James however, was able to once again stop himself from hitting the ground by using kie flight, so Kyle unleashed most of his remaining stamina into an energy blast that was fired at James, knocking him onto the floor outside of the arena and injuring him quite a bit.

After James hit the floor, the Announcer shouted in a completely amazed tone of voice "THAT WAS AN AMAZING FIGHT! Unfortunately, it's all over now. May I present to you, our winner of this evening's last brawl, Kyle!"

James was struggling to get stand back up do to the pain he was in, and Kyle saw this, so he went to help his friend back to his feet. Kyle then helped James climb back into the arena, the two of them then smiled at each other, with Kyle saying in an encouraging tone "You did a great job, man!" James responded happily to this "I honestly did better than I thought I would!"

The two friends laughed a little and then decided to take a bow to the crowed together, causing a huge cheer from the audience and The Announcer to say in a kind tone "Now, if that isn't good sportsmanship, I don't know what is, laddies and gentlemen!"

Kyle then went back to rest the waiting room, while James went to get his free ticket to watch the remainder of the tournament.

After the last two fighters left, The Announcer said to the audience in a satisfying tone "Alright, people. That was the final fight for today. I hope you all return here tomorrow for even more great fights like the ones we saw today!"

By now, Kyle had returned to the waiting room and was greeted by his remaining friends.

Cho went up to Kyle and said to him proudly "With skills like that, you might actually last a few minutes against me in the final round of the tournament" Kyle giggled a little at Cho's confidence and Will smirked upon hearing the bald fighter's words.

The Group of friends and warriors then went to their hotel rooms for the night in order to get some much needed rest for tomorrow's fights.

Meanwhile. Outside the hotel that the group of friends were staying at. The winged figure from earlier was watching Kyle through a window in his room when a voice in his head started giving him orders.

The voice said to the winged figure in a kind yet commanding tone "When the tournament is over, go take the Seven Star Dragon Ball from the monkey boy with short hair! Understood?" The winged figure responded to these orders in a gruff yet high pitched voice "Of course, my king!"


	8. Chapter 8: The semi finals

During the morning before the semi-finals of the World's Strongest Fighter tournament, the four remaining competitors had woken up, gotten ready for the day and then met up with each other in the lobby of the hotel that they were all staying at, all the while, James and Leo had both decided to just sleep in since they didn't have anywhere to be at this early in the day.

Cho yawned loudly as he entered the lobby, took a seat on a fancy looking couch, and then said to his friend and acquaintances in a confident tone of voice "Good morning, everyone. Are you all ready for the competition today?" After saying this, Cho looked over at Will and got a cocky grin on his face, Will quickly took notice of this and just stared him down, that is until Kyle took notice, stepped between the two, and said in a calming tone "Alright lets save it for the tournament, you guys."

After Cho and Will relaxed, Aida walked up to Kyle and said to him in an aggressive yet cocky tone "Listen up, I hope that you know that my teacher and are going to face off in the final round of this tournament! I just wanted to make sure that you don't get your hopes up about getting to the finals yourself!"

Aida's tone of voice and mannerisms annoyed Kyle a little bit, but he just let it go by letting out a sigh before saying in a tired yet friendly tone of voice "Listen, we'll see what happens when we fight, OK?" Aida looked a bit taken back by Kyle's calm reply to her instigation and then simply responded to him "Um... right..."

After another half an hour or so of idle chatter, the group left so that they could get to the tournament.

While they were on their way to the tournament, Will made sure he was on the opposite side of the group that Kyle was, before leaning downwards and whispering to Aida "Alright, listen up, Aida. Kyle's fighting skills are... Well the best way I can think to describe it is: well rounded, but he's got just a little bit more emphasis placed on his speed than any of his other attributes, so, because of this, he is lacking just a little bit in the balance categories, as in keeping his balance, he also can get frustrated when he thinks he has no hope of winning, but don't try to rely on this too much. Kyle makes for his poor balance with fast reflexes and an extremely high pain tolerance." After taking a second to process this, Aida nodded her head to Will and replied respectfully to him "Understood! Thank you, teacher."

Meanwhile, with Cho and Kyle. Cho smiled in a friendly manner to Kyle before he asked him in a charismatic tone "So, you willing to share any information on your friend's fighting style before my match with him?" Kyle thought this over for a second and then replied in an analytic tone of voice "Well... Will is an all offensive fighter and a damn good one at that, but because of this, his defensive stances are near non-existent, so if you start to overwhelm him he won't be able to deflect your attacks all that well and will try to bring you into multiple grappling techniques in order to either beat you down while he has has you restrained or just slam you on the ground so hard that you pass out. Basically, just stay on your toes during this." Cho responded to the information provided to him with a grateful smile and then said to Kyle "Thank you for the advice, Kyle."

Meanwhile. The winged figure was standing above the group of fighters on a nearby rooftop. While watching them, the figure entered his own mind and asked his master "My king, can I please just take the Seven Star Dragon Ball from them now instead of waiting for the end of this tournament? I am strong enough to defeat them all as I am!" His master replied with cheerful voice "Oh, come know, my child. Where is the fun in that? If you wait until the end of the tournament, then the monkey boys will be a little stronger after healing from the damage they receive in their fights and give you a more entertaining battle when you steal the Dragon Ball from them! You'd enjoy that wouldn't you?" The winged figure replied to this with joy in his gruff high pitched voice "That dose sound like fun, my king!" His master responded in a pleased tone "Of course it dose, my combat starved child. Now, just wait and watch them as I instructed." After getting these orders, the winged figure replied happily "Yes, my king!"

When the group of elite fighters arrived at the tournament grounds they entered the main building through the front entrants and, while they were trying to get to the waiting room, they wound up having to make their way through a cheering crowd of people, who were asking for autographs and pictures taken with them do to their superhuman feats from the previous day.

The group eventually got to the waiting room and were met by the Match Planner. The Match Planner said to them in a disinterested tone while looking over a clipboard "Alright, people. For today's fights we have Cho vs Will, and Aida vs Kyle. You all got that?" They all nodded in response and started getting prepared for their fights.

At the arena, the Announcer had taken the stage and, after making sure his microphone was in working order, he said to the crowd in a very excited and enthusiastic tone "Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen to day two of the World's Greatest Fighter Tournament! We have some great fights lined up for you today, and if their performances yesterday were anything to go by, than these warriors will show you all combat like you've never seen before in your entire life! Now, it's time for the first round of today's fights. THE MONKEY MAN; WILL VS THE MONK; CHO!" The crowed then exploded into a huge cheer of excitement.

After hearing all of this, Will and Cho realized that it was time for them to take the stage, so they both looked at each other, bot gave of their own arrogant grin, and made their way to the arena.

While walking, Cho thought to himself in an arrogant and proud tone "Alright, so if this Will guy really has a Saiyan body like Kyle does, then it should be fairly easy to beat him, considering how much stronger I am than Kyle."

Will looked over the confident strut that Cho had, and then thought in a dismissive tone "This probably won't take me all that long to beat him."

Kyle and Aida watched Will and Cho walk towards the arena through the waiting room's monitor, both of them having different thoughts on the fight they were about to witness unfold. Aida smirked at the confident way Cho was carrying himself and thought "I can't wait for teacher to humiliate this loser. He's so f***ing arrogant!"

Kyle looked at the screen that showed two of his friends about to fight each other and thought nervously "I hope they don't do anything permanent to each other... Please don't humiliate Cho, Will."

The two of them entered the arena, both of them getting a massive cheer from the crowd as they walk to the opposite ends of the arena. The two of them got on parallel sides of the arena and got into their preferred combat stances.

The Announcer shouted "AND... BEGIN!"

As soon as the Announcer gave the OK to begin fighting, Cho started to fly straight at Will in order to begin his assault, but Will had the same idea and flew at Cho at the same time that the monk had started flying. Do to Will's naturally higher speed he literally beat Cho to the punch. Will landed a solid fist to Cho's face, followed up by a knee getting smashed into his ribs while he was still at point blank range. The force of this attack sent Cho flying backwards, but before his body could reach the arena's edge, Cho preformed a series of in air back-flips that killed the momentum and allowed him to stay in the arena and on his feet.

Cho, after nearly being knocked out of the ring, regained his composer, glared angrily at the smiling Saiyan bodied Human standing across, and fired a mass of energy towards Will, launching him backwards, although he was able to quickly recompose himself in mid-air, but just as he was able to recollect his bearings, Cho rushed towards him and tried to land a punch on his chest. Will was able to easily catch the fist, so Cho tried to knee him in his pelvis, but Will saw this coming and countered by colliding his own knee against his opponent's.

After this, the two of them took a step away from each other, it seemed like they were both taking a second to let their legs recover, but suddenly the both of them closed back in on each other and started delivering a flurry of attacks on the other, with Will landing far more blows than Cho was able to.

Cho was eventually forced to jump backwards do to the amount of damage he was taking. After making sure that he got the distance between himself and Will that he needed, Cho lowered his right hand below his waist and started readying his Enlightenment Orb; Will saw what his opponent was doing, he then smirked arrogantly and prepared his Demon Buster.

After charging up their attacks, both fighters launched their signature attacks. The two moves collided in the air for a second, but the Demon Buster was easily able to over power the Enlightenment Orb, Cho took notice of this very quickly and dodge-rolled out of the way of the monster shaped energy attack just in time.

While struggling to stand back up, Cho thought angrily as he glared at Will "DARN IT! That was my best move, it drains me of nearly all my strength and he just fired what I think is his best attack and he just seems like he went on a light jog! How much power dose he have in that alien body!?"

Cho then gathered all of the strength that he had left, rushed at Will and launched a flurry of incredibly powerful punches at him, most of which Will managed to dodge, but the last seven punches made contact on his chest, forehead, and stomach, and all of them hit hard enough to draw blood from, and bruise the bones of Will's Saiyan body; this made Will panic quite a bit, so he grabbed Cho's arms before he could throw anymore punches, spun him around, and then slammed him onto the ground underneath his own body, resulting in Cho being knocked out for the ten count.

Cho woke up about thirty seconds after Will knocked him out, and when he woke up he was informed of his loss by Will, who had decided to sit by Cho's side until he recovered, and, after he fully processed what had happened to him, Cho shouted in a mixture of disbelief and shock "Wait, what?! NO! It's not possible! How could I possibly loose?! I'm suppose to fight Kyle in the finals and prove I'm the strongest in the world!"

Will, as well as the Announcer, the people in the audience, Kyle, and Aida, weren't sure how to react in this situation, so everyone decided to just wait there until Cho came back to his senses.

When Cho finally managed to recompose himself, he looked at Will angrily for a second, but then his expression shifted to a more disappointed one, which was followed by him letting out a sigh, bowing to Will out of respect and then leaving to find James and Leo in the stands.

After Cho had left, and Will had started making his way back to the waiting room, the Announcer said to the crowed in his usual excited tone "ALRIGHT! It's time for the second and final match of today: Aida vs Kyle!" Kyle and Aida, having heard this announcement, left the waiting room in order to compete in their match.

Aida was very nervous about the idea of fighting Kyle, do to the fact that, back at the village, whenever Will spoke of Kyle, he mentioned that the strength difference between the two of them was almost non-existent.

Aida though to herself in a very scared yet also angry at herself tone while glancing over at Kyle "So he's almost as strong as teacher... How am I supposed to win this?!"

Kyle glanced over at his young opponent and saw the nervousness on her face, so, before they got to the arena, Kyle asked Aida in the type of tone you'd hear from an adult speaking to a terrified child "Hey, Aida, are you OK? You seem a little nervous."

She didn't respond to his question, so Kyle thought for a second, snapped his fingers and said in a fake criticizing tone "Hey! How are you supposed to beat me and prove yourself to your teacher if your acting this nervous? What's he gonna think of that?" When Aida heard Kyle say this, she stormed past him and got onto her side of the arena, this caused Kyle to laugh a little to himself at how determined she looked now compared to just a second ago. Kyle then got into the arena as well, got onto his side of the ring, and took his preferred martial arts stance when he got there.

The Announcer looked back and forth between Kyle and Aida in order to make sure that they were both ready for the match and then shouted "And... LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"

Aida instantly rushed at Kyle, and, when she got close to him, she preformed a cartwheel-like spin, resulting in her managing to land two kicks in his face. After she landed back on her feet, as well as directly in front of Kyle, she struck him with an uppercut punch to his gut, causing him to bend over from the force of the young girl's attack.

Aida was now feeling pretty confident in her ability to win, that is until Kyle grabbed her arm, which was still planted in his torso, looked up at her, and grinned in an almost playful manner.

Before Aida could try to get away, Kyle spun her around by her arm and then tossed her away with the intent of her landing outside the arena. Fortunately for the young girl, she was able to catch herself in mid-air and then flew back at Kyle with a jump kick, however, he was able to dodge her attack this time by spinning around it, and then he elbowed her in her back, knocking her to the ground.

While Aida was on her hands and knees, she shot out one of her feet at Kyle's legs in an attempt to knock him over, but he swiftly jumped over her attack, flew into the air and pelted her with a weak barrage of energy blasts. Aida managed to power through the pain she was in from Kyle's assault, quickly stood up and fired the 'Wrath Of My Father' attack at the air-born Kyle; when the energy ray reached him, he stopped the attack with his hands and redirected the beam into the air, and while this didn't necessarily 'hurt' Kyle, it did have minor burning effect on his hands.

Aida thought in an almost horrified tone at the feat of endurance Kyle just displayed "WHAT?! That's not possible! I put all of my strength into that blast and he just threw it aside like it was nothing! I know teacher told me he could take a hit, but that's just ridiculous!" All the while, a very calm looking Kyle, was thinking to himself in a slightly panicked and pain filled tone "Holy crap, that burned! Eh, whatever, I'm still having fun!... Though Aida dose seem like she's out of energy... I guess I should end this, before I wind up seriously hurting her."

Kyle immediately flew down at a speed that was too fast to be seen by Aida, appeared in front of the young girl, and screamed threateningly "BOO!" causing her to stumble backwards in shock, giving Kyle a chance to knock her out of the arena with a forceful push.

After Aida landed outside of thew arena, the Announcer stated excitedly "Well, that looks like the end for Aida, cause she is out of the ring!"

Aida looked around herself in complete shock and confusion, and, when she realized that she had lost the fight against Kyle, she flew into a fit of rage, jumped back into the arena and attacked Kyle with what little strength she had left, shocking everyone who was watching.

Kyle said in a panicked tone to Aida while also dodging her attacks "Hey! Aida! It's over, you lost!" This just caused her get even angrier and speed up the rate of her attacks.

The Announcer was worried that this would look bad for the tournament, so he said weakly to Aida "I.. Uh... Young mam, the fight has already ended... You fell out of the ring!" Aida just glared at the Announcer for a second as a response to his statement, this caused him to shut his mouth and take a few steps back for fear of his own safety.

Kyle realized that Aida was not listening to reasoning from anyone, so he thought to himself in an annoyed tone "I really didn't wan't to do this!..." He then kneed her in her stomach and followed it up with a light elbow to the back of her head, rendering the small fighter unconscious.

After gently setting Aida down on the ground, Kyle sat on the floor of the arena himself in order to catch his breath so that he could say in a smart-ass tone "Well, I'll give her this much, she sure doesn't give up without a fight!" He then allowed a half smile to form on his face.

A few seconds later, Will flew out to the arena and Kyle explained what happened to him and what Aida did, prompting Will to say with a half frown while scratching the back of his head "Damn it! Out of all the things I tried to teach her, she was never able learn how to loose gracefully!" Will then threw his student over his shoulder and carried her back to the hotel so that she could recover.

Kyle decided to follow Will out, and as the two of them were walking, Will looked over at Kyle and said in a disappointed tone "I'm sorry Aida went crazy like that, man... I should've trained her to control her temper more... I-" Kyle cut off Will's apology by saying to him in a happy go luck tone "Don't sweat it, brother! I'm fine, and I'm sure the kid will learn some kind of lesson from this or something... In all honesty though, she was really adorable during that fight." Will laughed at this and sarcastically asked "Why don't you ever get angry with when kids are involved? You some kinda saint?" Kyle giggled in response and answered "Cut me a break, I just really like kids is all; and come on, you have to admit that she's adorable!" Will thought about all the time he spent training the child he was carrying, before he responded with a soft smile "Yeah... I guess she is."

Back at the arena, the Announcer after regaining his courage and making sure that Aida was gone, turned to the audience and said excitedly "Well, folks! That settles it! The finalists of the World's Strongest Fighter Tournament are two of the young men with the strange eyes and monkeys tails; WILL AND KYLE!" The crowed then exploded into a massive cheer.

Later that night. Back at the hotel, Will was in, the now conscious, Aida's room. Will was sitting on the Aida's bed with her while trying to get her to put an ice pack on the part of her head where Kyle elbowed her, but she was being... difficult.

Aida punched Will in his face while stating defensively "I don't need a stupid ice pack! I'm fine! I'm invincible, just like my father was! Kyle just got lucky, that's all!" Will, who was desperately trying not to get angry with the young girl, exclaimed "Please hold still! I need to make sure that you didn't get hurt too badly!" Aida shouted angrily at Will "I just told you I don't need it! I'm invin-" Will, who had now lost patience, stated angrily "No one's invincible, not even your dad; I think you should know that! Now let me see your head; I don't wan't you to die too!"

Aida and Will both gasped at what was just said. After a moment of silence, Aida let her hair down from the long ponytail she would usually keep it in while saying to Will in an apologetic tone "Go ahead and see if I got hurt badly..."

Will hesitated for a second, but he managed to compose himself enough to scoot next to the child and brush her hair back away from where she got hit. Will found a nasty looking bump on the back of her head and instinctively went "Ouch! I think Kyle hit you harder then he intended to." Aida started freaking out a bit and asked Will in a fearful tone "Is it bad?! Am I going to die too?!"

Will, in response to Aida's panic attack, turned her around, put his hand on top of her head, started brushing his hand on her hair, and said to her in a calming tone of voice "Hey, shush, it's not nearly that bad..."

After leaving his hand on her head for a minute, Will gained an embarrassed look and quickly removed his hand from Aida's head, he then grabbed the ice pack, handed it to the child sitting next to him and said in a more stoic tone "So just keep this on the spot where you got hit for about an hour and then go to sleep, you should be all better in the morning..."

Aida, who was looking at Will with an expression of admiration he'd never from her before, slowly responded to him "... OK, teacher... I'll do that..."

Aida put the ice pack on her head as Will instructed and the two of them wound up sitting in silence for a pretty long time, until Will stood up and said in an emotionless tone to Aida "I need to get some sleep for my fight with Kyle tomorrow, goodnight." Aida was a little surprised by this, but then responded calmly "Oh... Alright. Goodnight."

Aida got underneath the covers of her bed and hugged a pillow close to her while Will started walking out the door, but the Saiyan bodied Human stopped himself and said "Aida." Without turning to look at him, she responded "Yes?" Will struggled to think of what he wanted to say for a moment, but then said in a proud and compassionate tone of voice "You did a great job today against Kyle, I'm really proud of you, Aida." Aida didn't respond for a second, but she eventually said "Thank you... goodnight."

Will couldn't help but let a very small smile for on his face at her response, he then closed the door and made his way back to his room.

Meanwhile, on the side of Aida's room where you could see her face. The child was now hugging her pillow even tighter while crying tears that were a confusing mixture of joy and sorrow.

Meanwhile. In James' (power level after healing from fight with Kyle 503) room. James was hanging out with Leo and Cho, and the three of them, in between watching television, were looking at the Seven Star Dragon Ball in wonder and amazement.

After they all got bored, Cho started making his way towards the door of James's room so that he could return to his own residence, but James stopped him by commenting in a friendly tone "Hey, sorry that me and the big guy here missed the first half of your fight, guess we just slept in for too long. I hope this doesn't put a strain on our friendship."

Cho turned around and replied in a slightly hesitant tone "Uh... it's fine, but... what do you mean friendship? I just met you guys a couple of days ago." Leo rolled his eyes at Cho's attitude and exclaimed "Don't be such a stick in the mud! People don't need to know each other for a really long time to be friends; me and James hit it off in the friendship department on practically just our first day of knowing each other!"

Cho took a moment to process to process what Leo said before responding with a genuine smile "Yeah, I guess you have a good point there. Heh heh... Well, I think I'll go to bed now. Let's all make sure to get up tomorrow and go support Kyle." James let out a quick laugh at Cho when he said this and then asked "Don't you mean go support Kyle AND Will?" Cho grined at James and stated "I think we all know that Will stands no chance at defeating Kyle, after all... he is MY rival!" Cho then confidently walked out of the room.

Leo and James, after waiting to make sure Cho was out of earshot, let out big laughs. Leo then got out of the swivel chair he was in, stretched out and said in a relaxed tone to James "Well, I'm exhausted; think I'll go hit the hay. See you tomorrow, kid." James stretched out on his own bed, let out a yawn, and responded "G'night."

Meanwhile. In Kyle's room. Kyle was laying awake in his bed while looking at the ceiling. After a few minutes passed by, the young martial artiest heard his Saiyan stomach growl, so he sat up and said "I think I'll grab a midnight snack... OK, midnight meal... or two."

Just as everyone had finally fallen asleep, the winged figure landed and sat on the roof of the building across the street from the hotel. While looking in at James' room, the strange creature said to himself in a slightly sadistic tone "By the end of tomorrow, that Dragon Ball will belong to my king!"


	9. Chapter 9: The final round

The day of the final round of the World's Greatest Fighter Tournament had finally arrived, and our two finalists had woken up; both of them being extremely anxious to compete in their match.

In Kyle's room, the young martial artist dressed himself in a standard white karate gi, except without any belt tied around his waist, he also was keeping the upper part of his gi untied, and he was wearing a black T-shirt underneath that had an image of the symbol of his first martial arts school on it, which was a hand drawn picture of a tiger.

Kyle, (power level after healing from all previous fights in the tournament 586) after making sure that his gi was on straight, flew out of the window of his hotel room and down to the ground below in order to run a few warm up laps around the city so that he could be prepared for the final round of the tournament started.

In Will's room. Will dressed himself in a slightly tattered, purple jacket that he kept unzipped, he was also not wearing a shirt underneath the jacket, and he threw on a slightly worn out pare of jean pants.

Will (power level after healing from fight with Cho 575) quickly looked at himself in the mirror of his bathroom, and, after he finished looking himself over, he smirked confidently and said "God, I look so bad-ass!"

After taking the elevator down to the main lobby, Will left through the front door of the hotel and made his way to a nearby gym to do some calisthenics as warm ups for the final fight of the tournament.

A few hours later, after they both finished their warm up exercises, Kyle and Will wound up arriving at the entrants of the tournament's arena at the same time. They were both a bit surprised by the coincidence, but easily manged to recompose themselves as they exchanged smiles with each other, shook hands, and said to the other simultaneously "No matter what happens, we'll still be brothers!" The two of them then entered the tournament grounds together.

As they were walking in, Will fake punched Kyle in his arm, grinned confidently at him, and said "I'm still gonna kick your ass though." Kyle smirked back at him and replied "Oh yeah? Is that gonna be before or after I beat you like a punching bag?" The two of them then pretended to stare each other down for a second before laughing at their own banter.

Meanwhile, with the rest of the gang. James said to Leo, Cho, and Aida as they were all running out of the hotel's front door "Come on, you guys! You're all so slow! Don't you wanna get good seats?" Leo responded to James' complaints in a very aggressive tone "Well, I'm sorry that I'm not as fast as some super powered alien!" James got slightly offended by that remark and shouted back at him "HEY! I was born as a Human and I still have a Human mind!"

Aida, as she ran with the rest of the group, commented in an uninterested tone "I don't know why we're even going bother to watch this fight. We all know that my teacher will win." Cho laughed when he heard Aida say this, and that got Aida's attention, so she asked Cho in a very angry tone "And just what is so funny, bald man?" Cho responded to her in an arrogant tone "Well, you see, If anyone is stronger between those two, it is definitely Kyle. the man is MY rival after all, and keeping up with someone like ME isn't easy, brat."

Aida then lashed out at Cho, and Cho, who was never one to back down, began attacking her as well, resulting in a fight starting the two of them.

Leo looked at James with a desperate stare before saying to him in a panicked tone "We gotta stop them before they hurt each other, James!"

But James said in a slightly unsure voice "Um..." James then looked at his watch and continued on with his sentence.

"They'll be fine, but WE are gonna be late! Come ON, Leo; they'll stop fighting before they seriously hurt each other, they're not stupid." James then ran off, and after a second of thinking it over, Leo begrudgingly followed James as Cho and Aida fought with each other.

Aida and Cho were in mid-air during their battle, that had now gathered a bit of an audience, and were throwing multiple different attacks at each other, even energy attacks.

Cho and Aida collided round house kicks with each other, they then separated a dozen and a half before firing small energy beams at each other, but both attacks just wound up colliding with the other, thus causing a fairly large explosion that scared off a large amount of the people that were watching them. Just before the smoke from their energy attacks could clear up, Cho rushed through the smoke and head butted Aida her face, giving her a nose bleed a slightly dazing her, causing her to fearfully kick out in front of herself, and, fortunately for Aida, the attack managed to hit Cho in his torso, knocking him away.

After recomposing herself, Aida saw her opponent grabbing his gut in pain, so she took this moment to launch a jump kicked at Cho, which once again hit him in his stomach, she then tried to slam him down to the ground by cupping her fists together and slamming them into his head, but he blocked her arms with his own arms and, after separating her arms, he hit her with another head butt to the face, causing her to grab her face in pain.

Cho then took this opportunity and snap kicked her in her ribs as hard as he could, making a cracking sound come out of the young girl and causing her cough up blood into her hands, which then got into her eyes, temporarily blinding her. Cho then flew above Aida, so that he could finish the fight with an energy wave shot directly down at her, making her crash into the ground and burning some of cloths on her back off in the process.

After beating Aida, Cho flew down to where he shot her to and then started mocking her for a second, but when he saw that she was not responding to his taunts in any way, or whipping the blood from her mouth, he went to examine the child and realized that he had caused far more damage to her than he had intended to.

As soon as he realized the critical condition that Aida was in, Cho flew her to the closest hospital that he could find as quickly as he possibly could.

Meanwhile, at the tournament grounds. Kyle and Will were on parallel sides of the World's greatest Fighter arena and were in their preferred combat stances.

Leo and James were sitting in the stands cheering them on with the rest of the audience while also trying to deiced which one of them to route for.

Kyle and Will both smiled at each other when the Announcer yelled "AND KNOW, THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR, IT'S TIME FOR THE FINAL BATTLE OF THE WORLD'S STRONGEST FIGHTER TO FINALLY BEGIN! Both fighter's, please get ready, get set... GO!"

Kyle and Will flew at each other, but just as they were about to reach each other, Will flew upwards at the last second and then flew back down at Kyle, with his shin aimed directly foe his opponent's head, fortunately for Kyle, his reflexes were just fast enough to catch the attack before it could hit him. The resulting force of Kyle catching Will's assault caused some of the ground below his feet do to be wrecked by the force of the attack.

Will then extended his other leg to the side before bringing it back and kicking Kyle in the side of his head, launching him towards the boundary of the arena, but just before this long haired fighter could hit the ground, he managed to catch himself.

Kyle then flew at Will at an amazing speed and, using all of his martial arts teachings throughout his life, he landed as perfect of a punch as he could on Will's face, knocking him to the ground and causing him to slide across the floor for a few seconds.

Will managed to stop himself by grabbing at the ground and digging his hand into the arena floor, he then slowly stood back up and spit out some blood, as well as a small peace of one of his back teeth.

When Kyle saw this, he stammered in an apologetic tone to his brother "I... um... sorry about that!" Will just glared at Kyle in response and rushed forward, trying to punch Kyle in his face as well, but, when his younger opponent was able to catch his fist, the pony tailed fighter just tried the same thing with his other fist, resulting in Kyle catching the wrist of that arm before it could make contact with his face.

The two of them were struggling to throw the other to the ground for a moment, but before this could be resolved, Kyle tightened his grip on Will's arms, lifted Will over his body and then threw him towards the outside of the arena, but Will once again caught himself, in mid-air this time, and fired a flurry of small energy balls at Kyle, and do to the amount of effort he had just put into throwing Will, he didn't have enough time to deflect these attacks, so he just had to tank the shots by folding his arms in front of his upper body.

When Will finished his assault, he saw that the front of Kyle's sleeves had been completely destroyed, and in there place, there were some nasty looking burn marks.

While Will smiled at his slight success, Kyle shot an energy beam straight at him; Will tried to dodge it by jumping to the side, but it nailed him in his right arm, causing him to loose feeling in that limb. Kyle took notice of the fact that Will's arm wasn't moving, so he took this opportunity to rush at his enemy and deliver a barrage of light kicks at him, and since Will was right handed and he couldn't use his right hand to block at this moment, almost all the kicks hit him dead on, causing the young man to fall over.

Kyle was flying down at Will and was about to land a punch on his face while he was still on the ground, so that he would get knocked out, but he rolled away at the last moment, resulting in Kyle's fist getting stuck in the arena floor.

Will took this time to quickly slam his arm onto the ground, this action managed to give Will feeling in his arm back.

Will, who was now in control of all his limbs, quickly rushed at Kyle while he was still on the ground and kicked him in his jaw, resulting in Kyle's fist getting ripped out of the floor and for the body it belongs to, to start bouncing and rolling along the ground for a second.

While getting bounced against the ground, Kyle shot one of his feet down at the floor, this allowed him stand back up, it also prompting Will to rush at him with a jump kick, but Kyle managed to maneuver around the kick and punch Will in his stomach while he was still in the air and slammed him into the ground.

Will coughed up some blood do to the damage he took from his opponent's attack, but during the split second that Kyle's fist was still connected to his stomach, Will grabbed onto his arm, threw him to the ground next to him, jumped up into the air and started falling back downwards with the intention of landing a double knee drop on Kyle's stomach. Kyle, who was fairly stunned from Will smashing him onto the ground, barley managed to roll out of the way, but as Will landed he saw that Kyle was rolling out of the way, so he threw a punch into Kyle's back, forcing him stop rolling.

While Kyle was stunned from Will's attack, Will stood back up and took the opportunity to try and kick Kyle out of the arena, but before Will could throw his attack, the younger of the two managed to collect himself, he then quickly got onto his knees and head butted Will in his chest, knocking him backwards a few feet.

As the two of them were standing parallel to each other, both of the brothers saw that the other were heavily injured and were trying to catch their breath; After taking Will's condition and his own condition into consideration, Kyle asked brother "Hey, Will; you wanna (huff) end this (huff) by seeing (huff) who has a (huff) stronger signature attack?" Kyle waited as Will thought about this idea and he eventually replied in a confident tone "Yeah, that (huff) sounds good (huff) to me!(huff)"

After hearing Kyle and Will agree to these conditions, the Announcer said to the audience in a tone of awe and wonder "Our two fighters have agreed to end their match with, what they call their 'ultimate attacks'. I wonder what they're going to do? With the level of destruction that their superhuman abilities have demonstrated so far, you can't help but wonder if their 'ultimate attacks' will destroy this entire arena!"

The two fighters started preparing their finishing moves and got into the firing positions for their attacks. After a few minutes of charging their attacks, Kyle yelled to Will "YOU READY!?" Will responded confidently "YEAH, I'M GOOD!"

The two fighters then screamed their attack names as they fired their attacks. Kyle screamed passionately "SPIRIT CANNON, FIRE!" Will screamed ferociously "DEMON BUSTER!"

Kyle's ball of energy collided with Will's monster face shaped beam attack, causing enough force to knock many people over in the audience.

As the Spirit Cannon and the Demon Buster collided, the Announcer yelled to audience while barley managing to stay standing "THIS IS AMAZING! THE TWO OF THEM HAVE LAUNCHED TWO INCREDIBLY POWERFUL ENERGY BASED ATTACKS, AND THE TWO MASSES OF ENERGY HAVE COLLIDED WITH EACH OTHER IN AN AMAZING SPECTACLE OF POWER!"

The crowed then broke out into a massive cheer of excitement.

James thought in a panicked tone as he watched the two attacks collided "Oh, damn it! I don't know who to route for!"

Both fighters were struggling to give as much of their energy to their attacks as possible, with the arena floor being torn up beneath their attacks' power. Unfortunately for Will, Kyle always had a higher amount of stamina than him, this was showed when Will's Demon Buster lost some of it's power and Kyle's Spirit Cannon was able to break through the attack, hitting Will dead on, causing a small explosion, and resulting in him being knocked out cold for the ten count.

After seeing that Will had been down for ten seconds, the announcer proclaimed in an ecstatic tone "That was INCREDIBLE! The winner of this years' tournament is Kyle, the monkey boy!"

Kyle was standing in the middle of the mostly destroyed arena, he was barley conscious and was looking onward at the roaring crowd. Despite his slightly blurred vision, he could see James and Leo running up to him, when they reached him, they put him onto their shoulders while giving him some sort of congratulations, but he was far too tired to understand anything that anyone was saying to him.

As Kyle regained his senses, Will woke up as well in his now even more tattered clothing, he then looked around at the destroyed arena, the cheering crowed, Leo and James holding Kyle on their shoulders, and then asked in a depressed, but also slightly joking tone "So... I lost didn't I?"

Kyle, James, and Leo all laughed a little bit at Will's attitude and then helped him stand up.

The Announcer walked up too Kyle with a large check, handed the check to him, and said in a congratulatory tone "Here is your grand prize of twenty million dollars, my good man! If I may ask, what are you planing to do with this money?"

Just then a loud growl came from the Saiyan stomachs of Kyle, Will and James. Kyle responded, with a big, awkward smile to the Announcer "I think I'll buy something to eat and then donate the rest of the money to some cause. I'm sorry, I cant think of one specifically right now, I'm still a little dizzy from the fight."

After spending a little more time at the arena talking to the Announcer, the group left to get something to eat at a local restaurant that they made sure served large portions, and, do to the Saiyan appetites of Kyle, Will and James, they wound up spending nearly five million dollars of the prize money while there. Kyle later donated the rest of the money to fight cancer and to support special needs children.

Will had finally fully regained his senses do to the large meal, and as the group was leaving the restaurant, Cho showed up, seemingly out of nowhere, and ran up to them with a sorrowful look on his face. Cho had a few bandages on his body, and a look of confusion and dread was on his face.

Cho then said in a despair filled tone to Will "I..I..I don't know what to do! I'm so sorry, Will!" Kyle, being heavily confused by Cho's behavior, asked his Human bodied rival in a concerned tone "What happened, Cho? Are you alright?"

Before an answer could be given, James and Leo realized exactly what had happened already.

Cho responded to Kyle's question by saying with a look of death on his face "Me and Aida got into a fight and I... I put her in the hospital by the end of it... I don't know how bad it is yet, but I-"

Upon hearing what Cho had done, Will fully snapped back to reality, grabbed Cho by the collar of his shirt, lifted him into the air and screamed at him in pure fury "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" Cho replied with pure sorrow in his voice "I... I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt her that badly, I just-." Will cut Cho off by screaming in response to his attempt at an apology "YOU'RE SORRY?! DAMN RIGHT YOU'RE SORRY! YOU BASTARD! YOU PUT MY DAUGHTER IN THE HOSPITAL!"

Kyle gained a look of confusion on his face do to what Will said concerning his relationship with Aida and asked "Wait, what? She's your kid?"

Will ignored Kyle and, much to the shock of everyone in the group, started choking Cho. But before anyone could stop Will, he collapsed to the ground do to the pain from his injuries that he got during his fight with Kyle.

James quickly picked Will up and flew him to the hospital that Aida was at, in order to make sure that he was alright, leaving his back pack behind all of the confusion.

Kyle and Leo both just stood there in shock of what had just happened, while Cho was on his knees and trying to hold back his tears of shame and regret.

While the three of them stood there, the winged figure flew down next to them, making his presence known to them for the first time. The winged figure was some kind of lizard creature, with a tail, as well as wings, and black where the white should be in his eye and glowing red as the color of his irises.

The winged creature put his hand on his chest and said in an excited yet polite tone to the shocked and confused fighters "Hello, my name is Kulion (power level 610) and I'm here for the Dragon Ball that you have in that bag there on the ground! Oh, and please put up a good fight! I've been waiting a long time for this fight!"

Kyle, (power level heavily injured 203) Leo, and Cho didn't know how to respond to the sudden appearance of this strange creature, but when it started reaching for James' backpack, all three of them lunged at it.

The creature pulled the Dragon Ball out of James's backpack and moved behind the three fighters before they were able to reach him, and while they were turning around to face him, he floated into the air and kicked Cho and Leo in their faces before they could even finish turning, knocking them both out in the process. Despite the unfortunate cost it came by, this distraction gave Kyle enough time to land a solid punch to the creature's face; unfortunately, the attack didn't even phase the winged creature.

The creature quickly just grabbed Kyle's extended arm, threw him into the air and blasted him with an energy beam from his eyes, causing an explosion and rendering Kyle knocked out as well, before he landed on the ground.

Kulion looked at the unconscious fighters around him and then asked them in disappointed tone "What?! My king said you were supposed to be stronger after the tournament! Not weaker! Why are you weaker?!... Oh well, I still have the last Dragon Ball and my king should be pleased with that, so that's all that really matters!"

Kulion then flew off, leaving Kyle, Cho and Leo for dead.


	10. Chapter 10: Chasing the thief

James had taken Will to be checked out at the same hospital that Cho had taken Aida to.

Will was quickly taken to the E.R. and, after they had examined Will's condition, the doctors that were there told James that, fortunately, Will had just passed out from a combination of stress and his wounds.

James thought in a guilty tone while sitting around anxiously in the waiting room "Well, that's a relief... but... if I had just waited to see that stupid fight and stopped those two, than none of this would have even happened in the first place!"

James was depressed for a while, but he eventually decided to looked up at the clock on the wall of the waiting room. After seeing that he had been waiting at the hospital for three hours, James asked himself in confusion "Hey, where are Kyle, Leo and Cho? They should be here by now!... Shouldn't they?"

Just as James finished his thought, three people were brought in from the street. James heard one of the doctors say something about a mugging, so, out of curiosity, James decided to get a good look at the victims as they were being carted away. James' heart skipped a beat when he saw that these people were Kyle, Cho, and Leo.

James gained a panicked expression on his face and started running alongside the doctors that were carting his friends.

When James and the doctors reached the rooms that Kyle, Leo and Cho would be recovering in, James asked the one of the doctors in an anxious tone "What happened to them!? Are they alright?!" One of the staff members that had carted Kyle, Leo and Cho told James in a calming tone "They were assaulted on the street and received some pretty bad injuries and I can't say for sure how long it will take for them all to recover." James thought in disbelieve "Assaulted?! Who on Earth could be strong enough to do this to them!?" The doctors eventually told James that he needed to wait outside so that they could operate and see how bad the injuries really were, and, after a second or two of arguing, he did just that.

A few fear filled hours later, one of the doctors came out and said to James in a joking manner "Just how many of your friends are in this hospital anyway?" James was annoyed by that remark and asked in an equally annoyed tone "How. Are. They!?" The doctor was a little caught off guard by this response and replied in a calming tone "They'll be fine; don't worry, son. It should only take them three days tops to fully recover. Oh, and they had, what I'm guessing is your backpack with them." The doctor then handed James his backpack and James replied in a somewhat apologetic tone "Oh, thanks!"

James was sitting in the hallway outside of Kyle's room for a while when suddenly, a fully recovered Will (power level after healing from fight with Kyle 651) walked down the hallway to James and said in a grateful tone "Thanks for flying me here, man. Also I checked up on Aida, they said that she is healing pretty quickly and it should only take her three weeks to fully recover."

A few hours later. A concerned looking James and Will were sitting in the hallway outside of Kyle's room together, when they heard some commotion coming from inside of the room.

The two of them quickly barged into the hospital room and were surprised to see that Kyle was already standing up and was fully recovered.

Will asked in complete confusion "What the... Kyle, how did you heal so quickly!?" Kyle responded in a puzzled tone "I, um... don't really know to be honest." James then stepped forward and asked in a confused tone "Wait, do you guys really not know?" They both shook their heads in response, so James explained "Haven't you guys noticed that ever sense we got our new bodies that we heal faster than when we had Human bodies? In fact, I've calculated that our new Saiyan bodies heal approximately three times faster than our old Human bodies did, and sense the doctor said it should have taken you three days to heal, it only took your new Saiyan body one day to heal!" Will and Kyle both nodded their heads in understanding until Kyle (power level after healing 688) remembered what had happened to Leo, Cho and himself.

Kyle grabbed James by the shirt and screamed in frantically "He took the Dragon Ball!" James responded in confusion, while also trying to get Kyle to let go of him "What!? Who took the Dragon Ball!?" Kyle replied in a panicked tone "Some sort of lizard monster! It flew down from a building and took the Dragon Ball out of your backpack, after you took Will to the hospital! Leo, Cho, and I tried fighting it off, but I was still too injured and tired from my fight with Will and the thing was so strong that it beat all three of us with just two attacks!" Will gained an unconvinced look and said to Kyle in disbelieve "Um... Kyle, maybe you were just seeing things after our fight, I know that I was. I mean, a lizard monster, really? maybe some crook just took advantage of the fact that you were hurt and attacked you guys." Kyle glared at Will for a second, but then asked in an impatient tone "OK Will. But how did SOME CROOK beat both LEO AND CHO in one hit and why did he only take the Dragon Ball and nothing else!?" Will couldn't think of a reason and James started panicking when he saw that the Dragon Ball was in fact the only thing missing from his backpack.

Kyle then stood up, went over to his room's window, opened it up and said in his leader voice "Alright guys, I say we use the Dragon Ball radar to find that lizard freak, kick his ass to hell and back, and then take the Dragon Ball back from him!" Will shrugged and said in a nonchalant tone "Alright, sounds like a fun way to test out my new strength." Before they could leave, James stated in a concerned tone "Stop! What are we gonna tell the others? they kind of, you know, cant come with us right now!" Kyle stopped and thought about this for a minute, he then said in a happy tone "Lets just put notes on their doors to tell them to wait for us in town!" The three of them did just that and then flew off to get their Dragon Ball back.

The three of them were flying across the planet in order to find the strange lizard creature; Kyle and Will were following James sense he had the radar, until Will asked him in an impatient tone "Hey, James! Can't me or Kyle hold the radar? We are faster than you after all!" James looked annoyed at Will for a second before he replied with a friendly smile "Sure thing. Here you go!" He then threw Will the radar, but after Will caught the radar, he examined it for a second and then handed it back to James and said in slightly embarrassed tone "... I have no idea how to work this thing..." James then said smugly "And that's why I'm holding it! Hey, how about I teach you guys how to read it after we deal with this lizard thing?" They both said that it sounds like a good idea to them.

When the three brothers were half way to the Dragon Ball, Kyle said with a bit of excitement in his voice "Hey guys, I've been thinking of a name for our fighting group! What do you two think of 'The Dragon Fighters'?" James and Will were both surprised by this for a brief moment, but then both said that it sounded like a good idea to them, but they should ask what the others think of the name first.

When they had finally gotten to where their Dragon Ball had been taken to, they arrive at a giant temple that was in the middle of three separate mountains and James pointed out in a shocked tone of voice "Um, guys? All seven of the Dragon Balls are here at this temple! Whoever took our Dragon Ball has been busy collecting the rest of them as well!" Will then said while cracking his knuckles "Oh good, then we can wish Aida's father back to life sooner than we thought!"

The three Human minded Saiyans walked into the mysterious temple and soon heard voices echoing through the halls of the structure.

A loud and deep voice asked in a friendly tone "So Kulion, I see you got the Seven Star Dragon Ball from the monkey boys! Did you have fun fighting them, my son?" Kulion replied in a disappointed tone "My king, I'm sorry to say that I did go and fight them after the tournament, but they were not stronger, they were weaker!" The King was confused by this at first, but then laughed and said with slight amusement in his voice "I meant, wait for them to heal and then attack them, my child!" When Kulion heard this, he said in despair "OH NO! I'm so sorry, my king, I misunderstood you're orders!" The King again laughed and replied "It's not a problem, my son. The end goal was to get the Seven Star Dragon Ball and that's just what you did! I was Just trying to give you something fun to do while you were on your mission, my son."

Kyle, Will and James then appear from the shadows with Kyle saying in a commanding tone of voice "I believe that Dragon Ball belongs to us!"

The three Human minded Saiyans were surprised by what was in front of them; two other strange monsters aside from that Kulion creature were standing around a large flight of stairs that had throne at the top and there was another one of these strange creatures on the throne itself. The one to the left of the throne was a giant, fat, Human\bear hybrid wearing what looked like ancient armor from Rome and the one to the right was a short and muscular creature that looked like a human\bat hybrid, this one was just wearing old, torn apart clothing. The creature at the top looked like an averaged sized human, appearing to be in his late sixties, except he had red skin, black horns on his chin, forehead and elbows, razer sharp teeth and claws, and eyes just like Kulion's.

The creature sitting on the throne said, in a very pleasant and friendly tone "Oh hello there, monkey boys. My name is King Saculon and I am the, soon to be, leader of this planet!"


	11. Chapter 11: fight for the Dragon balls

King Saculon got off of his throne and started walking down the large staircase that led up to his throne and towards the three Human minded Saiyans, and when he reached them, he smiled softly and offered them a hand shake.

James just looked at this strange creature very nervously and took a small step backwards, while Will got ready to fight him, but Kyle just stood there calmly, walked up to Saculon and, much to the surprise of his friends, he returned the hand shake offer.

Kyle asked Saculon in a calm and slightly friendly tone "So, just who or, um... what are you?" Saculon replied with a pleasant smile "I am Saculon, King of beasts. I arrived through the same portal as my youngest child Chilon, but don't worry, I have no ill will about what you did to him. He was my least favorite and weakest child! Now, if I may ask; I don't really know just what you strange creatures are, would you mind telling me?" Kyle replied with a stern yet patient look on his face "I am Kyle (Kyle then pointed to James and Will) and these are my brothers, James and William. We are humans with the bodies of an alien species called Saiyans." Saculon looked confused by what Kyle had said for a second and then said in a matter of fact tone "I'm sorry, but you three couldn't have ever been humans at any point in your lives." Kyle looked even more confused then Saculon was and asked in complete confusion "Wait, why couldn't we have been humans?" Saculon giggled at Kyle's question and replied arrogantly "Well, it's because you are all incredibly powerful warriors!"

Will smiled arrogantly at this and said "Oh, thank you so-" Saculon interrupted Will and continued to say in a condescending tone "And humanity's warriors are nothing but weaklings, they are comparable only to insects!"

Kyle got very angry upon hearing Saculon's opinion of Humans and then said in a furious tone "How dare you! I take pride in what humanity I have left and I would die defending the human race!" Saculon lost his smile and asked Kyle in a concerned voice "Wait, are you serious!? Humans are pathetic and yet you still feel that strongly about them?" James stepped forward and said passionately "We all do!"

Saculon sighed and said with a combination of anger and disappointment on his face "That's unfortunate. I WAS going to offer the three of you the chance to join my army, but if this is truly the way that the three of you feel, then I'm afraid that you will just have to die with the rest of humanity." Kyle stepped forward and said with the passion of a leader in his voice "OH, LIKE HELL WE WILL!... Wait! Are you gonna use the Dragon Balls to wish for the extinction of the Human race!?" Saculon replied with a cocky grin "Well, sort of. Outright wishing for the extinction of humanity would be far too easy and no fun! So I'm going to use the Dragon Balls to bring the rest of my children back to Earth and wipe out the Humans with them all at my side!"

Kyle quickly flew forward at Saculon while throwing a punch at him when suddenly, the bat creature appeared in front of Kyle and stopped his fist by grabbing his fist.

Kyle said in a furious tone while trying to remove his fist from the bat creature's hand "Listen, you little freak! You better get out of my way or I'll be ripping your head clean off of your shoulders!" Saculon said with a furious sternness in his voice "That is no way to talk to my daughter!" Kyle asked with confusion in his voice while looking at the bat creature "Wait, YOU'RE a girl?!" The bat creature released Kyle's fist and replied in a happy tone "Yes, monkey Kyle and my name is Wyto!"

Kyle was baffled by this for a second, but he quickly recollected himself and snap kicked Wyto in her stomach, launching her across the room. Kyle then rushed forward to finish her off, but Saculon appeared in front of Kyle, stopped his attack and asked in a surprisingly calm tone "How about we settle this little argument with a game?" Kyle gave him the benefit of the doubt and asked curiously "What kind of game are you talking about?" Saculon replied with a smile "My idea was that you three fight my three children in a sort of tournament style competition, with each side picking a fighter at random and without knowing who the other side is going to sent out. A best two out of three type of thing and the winner gets the Dragon Balls as well as the wishes that comes with them. Does this idea sound alright to you?"

Kyle backed away from Saculon's family and then went to and talked to Will and James about Saculon's idea. After thinking this over for a moment, the two of them then replied confidently "Alright, that sounds fine to us. It should be fun!"

The three boys went to discus their line up and decided to use rock, paper, scissors to decide the order of who would go first, eventually it ended up in this order: first Kyle, then James and finally Will.

Kyle shouted to Saculon "Alright! We've made up our minds on our order of fighters! How about you?" Saculon replied confidently "Yes! My children have made up their minds on the order that they're going to be fighting in as well! Now, please follow me, I have a combat arena behind my throne room." Saculon started walking to the room behind his throne room and everyone followed him and entered the arena that he was talking about.

The arena was a stone arena, maybe the size of a football field, with a spiked pillar at each corner of it.

While walking to the arena, Kyle approached Saculon and asked him in a curious tone "You said that you came out of the same portal as that Chilon guy, right?" Saculon replied calmly "Yes, why?" Kyle asked nervously "What did the monks do when you came out of the portal?" Saculon replied in a slightly happy tone "They didn't do anything until the four of us started slaughtering them for a warm up exercise." Kyle was about to attack Saculon when he heard this, but Saculon said with a sly smile "I suggest that you save your strength for the fight with my children. I assume you can sense their incredible strength." Kyle then stopped himself and realized that Saculon was right.

Kyle, James and Will got on one side of the arena, while Saculon's children gathered on the other side of the arena.

Saculon then took a seat in what seemed like a referee's chair and shouted excitedly "The first fighter from both teams, step forward!" Will thought in an annoyed tone "Is that announcement really necessary?"

Kyle stepped into the arena and was happy to see that Kulion was his opponent and then thought with a side smile "Pay back time!" Kulion thought in an annoyed tone "Hopefully NOW he will be stronger!" The two of them got into their fighting stances and Saculon shouted anxiously "BEGIN!"

Kulion fired energy blasts from his eyes, just like he did before, straight at Kyle, but Kyle was able to dodge the attack this time and, while doing this, he fired an energy beam at Kulion, hitting him right in the face and knocking him onto the floor, Kyle then ran straight at Kulion, jumped into the air above him and did a double knee fall into his stomach, making Kulion cough up white blood.

Kulion recomposed himself very quickly and blasted more energy from his eyes at Kyle, knocking Kyle off of him and sending him flying backwards, giving Kulion enough time to get back up.

Kyle quickly caught himself in the air and flew at Kulion. Kulion flew at Kyle as well and the two of them got locked in a struggle to throw one or the other to the ground until Kyle tried to knee Kulion in his stomach, but Kulion countered with the same kind of attack, the two of them then flew into the air, still locked together while continuously trying to knee each other, but they kept on hitting each other's knees instead, until Kyle pulled his head back and headbutted Kulion in his face, knocking him backwards.

Kulion, after recollecting himself, rushed at Kyle and punched him in his face, followed by a kick to his side. Kyle, while Kulion's legs was still connected to his side, grabbed it and broke it by slamming it between his knee and elbow.

Kulion started screaming in pain and Kyle then grabbed his broken leg, threw him into the air and blasted a weakened version of the Spirit Cannon at him, knocking him out cold as a result.

As Kulion fell to the ground, Kyle flew up to him, caught him in his arms, flew over to Saculon and handed over Kulion to him, saying calmly "Here, take your son." Saculon then smiled in appreciation and said nicely "The winner is Kyle!"

Kyle flew down to Will and James and said confidently "Don't worry, these guys aren't too strong! You guys should be able to beat your opponents easily enough!" James smiled a nervous and depressed smile and said to Kyle "I hope you're right! You know I've never been quit as strong as you or Will." Kyle noticed James' nervous expression, so he put his hand on James' shoulder, grinned and said in an encouraging tone "Hey, you're one of the Dragon Fighters! You don't have to worry about anything!" This caused James to smile and nodded his head in confidence.

Saculon then shouted in a commanding tone "Now, the second fighter from each team, step into the arena!" James obliged to this and walked into the arena, he was then greeted by the giant bear creature.

James asked the bear creature "So, what's your name, big guy?" The bear creature replied while pounding one of his fists on his chest "My name is Tholtick, (power level 680) and I am the oldest and strongest child of my father, King Saculon!" James' thought in a furious tone upon hearing this "Oh well THAT'S just PERFECT!"

Saculon quickly yelled in an excited tone "BEGIN!"

Tholtick immediately kicked James in his face, sending him flying, he then ran up to James as he was still air born and delivered multiple punches and knees to him before elbowing him into the ground.

When James had gotten a hold of himself, he curled both of his legs up and then kicked Tholtick in his face with both of his feet, knocking the monster away from himself. James then flew at Tholtick and tried to hit him with multiple punches to his face and torso, but Tholtick dodged almost each one these attacks and then kneed James in his stomach, making him cough up some blood, Tholtick then punched James down into the ground so hard that it broke the ground beneath that he got smashed into.

While James was underneath Tholtick's giant fist, he used an energy explosion to blast Tholtick off of himself and then flew backwards, firing multiply energy blasts at him, most of which he deflected, but some of them did make contact. James then crossed both of his hands and shouted viciously "JUSTICE WAVE!" When James said this, he fired his signature attack, the Justice Wave, at Tholtick.

Tholtick smiled when he saw this, got into a defensive stance and just stood there. The Justice Wave then hit him dead on and made a large explosion.

James thought he had won, but when the smoke cleared, Tholtick was just standing there with a hole in his armor and a small wound where the hole was with some blood leaking out of the wound.

James, Kyle and Will all looked at this powerful creature in disbelief.

Tholtick quickly rushed at James, punched him in the stomach and sent him flying out of the arena, causing him to crash into one of the walls of the room, resulting in him being knocked him out cold.

When James lost, Saculon Shouted with a large grin on his face "Tholtick is the winner!"

Kyle very quickly rushed over to the injured and knocked out James and picked him up while thinking to himself in a rage "God damn it! Of coarse James had to fight the strongest one of them!"

While Kyle was helping the injured James, Saculon shouted in an anxious tone to everyone in the arena room "Now, for the tie breaking round!"

Will, after making sure that James wasn't dead, stepped up to the arena with pure rage in his eyes and shouted angrily while pointing at Saculon's last child, Wyto "Alright listen up, bat girl! YOUR brother just banged up one of MY closest friends, so close that I consider him family, and now... I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR IT ON YOUR BROTHER'S BEHALF!"

Wyto (power level 660) stepped into the arena in a very nervous manner, walked up too Will and said in a meek tone of voice "I know my brother hurt monkey James, but please don't be mad at me, monkey handsome Will!"

Everyone froze for a second when they heard what Wyto said, and even James snapped awake again before Kyle blurted out from the sidelines "Hold on, um, Wyto was it? Are you saying that you LIKE Will!?" Wyto responded in a little confusion "If 'like' means that I want monkey handsome Will to be my mate, then yes, monkey Kyle."

Will stepped back in a bit of fear and then shouted in a panicked tone of voice "TIME OUT!" And Saculon screamed angrily at his daughter "Wyto, get over here!"

Will quickly went over to his friends and whispered to them in a panic "OK, you guys agree with me that she is not attractive at all, right!?" They both nodded in agreement, but Kyle then commented in a calm tone "Uh... she is kind of cute." Will and James both shouted in confusion and shock "WHAT!?" Kyle had his brothers calm down when he said in a reassuring tone "I mean cute in the same way that a puppy is cute! Calm down!" Will and James both sigh in relieve.

James then asked Kyle and Will in an annoyed tone "Um... guys, aren't we fighting to save all of humanity right now? Is this really all that important!?" Will started to protest that this was important to him, but then said in an embarrassed tone "Yeah, you're right, James! I'll kick her ass quickly and be done with it!" Will then got back into the arena while cracking his knuckles.

Rewind a bit too the conversation between Wyto and Saculon. Saculon asked Wyto in a tone that was mixed with rage and concern "Daughter; what is going on with this attraction to the monkey!?" Wyto replied in a meek voice "I am attracted to him and I want to keep him as my mate after we take over the world, father." Saculon asked Wyto in the same tone as before "Are you being serious, daughter!?" Wyto replied in a now confused tone "Um... yes! That's why I said what I just said, my king!"

(If you haven't caught on by now, none of Saculon's children are very smart).

Saculon groaned in annoyance and then thought to himself for a few seconds.

Saculon said to Wyto with minor annoyance in his voice "I'll think about letting you keep him after we settle all this, but that's all that I promise!" Wyto replied to her father with slight happiness in her voice "Thank you, King Saculon!" Saculon them snapped at her by saying "Now get out there and fight him!" Wyto then went back into the arena to fight, at the same time that Will had re-entered the arena.

As soon as both of them got ready, Saculon shouted "Fight!"

Will quickly rushed at Wyto with a war cry coming from his lungs, but she just leapt away from him. Will got annoyed by Wyto's attempt at avoiding his attack, so he sped up and punched her in her face, but she quickly recomposed herself and countered Will by kicking him in his stomach and then bitting his fist.

While Wyto was biting Will, he panicked and fired an energy blast from his fist into her mouth.

As Wyto got back up she said with a blush on her cheeks "You taste good, monkey mate! I'm sure your lips will taste even better while fathering our children!" Will held back barf and shouted angrily "WE. ARE. FIGHTING! STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!"

Will then flew above Wyto and attacked her with an elbow drop to her forehead. He then tried to knee her in her face, but she just barley managed to catch his attack and, in the close range that she was in, headbutted him in his stomach, knocking some of the air out of him. Will quickly recomposed himself and then grabbed Wyto's head, lifted her over his her and then threw her like a foot ball.

Wyto managed to catch herself in the air and then flew upwards with Will quickly chasing after her. Will was able to catch up Wyto and put her into a full nelson, he then pile drived her into the ground.

Will then was holding Wyto down by kneeling on her while he prepared his Demon Buster for a point blank shot, but just then, while Will had her pinned down, Wyto said to him in an attempt at being seductive "Oh, it fells nice being held down by my mate!"

Will instantly got off of Wyto and stopped his attack so he could hold back more barf.

(She's not doing a very good job at the seducing thing)

Wyto then got up and kicked Will away from her.

Will after getting up from Wyto's attack shouted in pure annoyance "Would you stop that!? I'm not gonna be your mate!" Wyto just looked at Will with a puzzled expression for a moment before saying in a very confused tone "But if King Saculon concurs the world, then you wont have a choice and we will be husband and wife, right?" Will was infuriated by Wyto's question, but he held back his harsh words to what she had just said, because he realized that, while he couldn't never love her himself, she honestly did love him, causing Will to feel pity for her.

Will decided to just get back to preparing his Demon Buster so that he could end this crazy fight.

Will swiftly put his hands forward and shouted angrily "DEMON BUSTER!" Wyto retaliated with a red energy beam from her mouth that she called "Blood Gun!" The two beams collide for about five minutes before Wyto took advantage of Will's poor understanding of ranged attacks and overpowered the Demon Buster. The Blood Gun hit Will in his face, knocking him out cold, accompanied by Saculon declaring ecstatically "And that's game; with my children being the winners!"

Kyle and James looked on in horror at what had just happened.

Wyto ran up too Will's Knocked out body, hugged him and then said with pure joy "I have my husband!" She then kissed the knocked out Will, causing Kyle and James to now be the ones holding back barf.

Saculon said while floating down from his referee chair in a calm tone "And that makes me the rightful owner of the Dragon Balls." He then looked at his daughter with a smile before continuing his sentence "As well as getting my daughter a husband!"

Saculon then started to walk away, having thrown Kulion over his shoulder and holding the Dragon Balls in the air with what looked like telekinesis. Tholtick and Wyto (The latter of whom was carrying Will in her arms) quickly followed their king and father, but suddenly, Kyle rushed up from behind the four of them and kneed Wyto in the back of her head, knocking her out with a fortunate critical strike combined with her previous injuries.

Saculon asked Kyle in a mixture of alarm and rage "What do you think your doing!? WE WON FAIRLY!" Kyle replied to the King of Beasts while getting into a combat stance "Sorry! normally I'd let you have those Dragon Balls, but like I said, I'll die before I let you destroy humanity!"

Saculon was about to attack Kyle, when Tholtick stepped in front of his father and said in a respectful tone "King Saculon, don't waste your amazing strength on this monkey boy! Let ME take care of him for you, my father!" Saculon replied in a slightly angered tone "Fine, just be quick about it, my son!"

Tholtick rushed at Kyle with a flurry of attacks countered with Kyle doing the same thing, while Saculon just stood there and watched the two of them impatiently.

Kyle backed away from the exchange of blows and threw a small energy ball at Tholtick's face, followed by a spin kicked to the beast's face. Tholtick was hurt by this, but he he quickly took this opportunity to grab Kyle's leg and bite into it, shattering his knee cap. Kyle screamed in pain at this and, while still in a panicked state and wanting to get Tholtick away from himself, he fired as strong of a Spirit Cannon as he could at the spot in Tholtick's chest where James had injured him previously, blowing a hole in the spot and killing the creature.

Saculon (Power level 852) was made furious by this and went up to the barely standing and heavily bleeding Kyle and brook the rest of his limbs, making Kyle pass out from the pain.

James, who was still unable to stand, shouted furiously at Saculon "Kyle, no! I swear to God, if you killed him, I'll tear you-" In response to James' threats, Saculon fired a large energy beam at James and knocked him out cold.

Saculon then went to make his wishes on the Dragon Balls.


	12. Chapter 12: The War

After nearly killing Kyle and James, Saculon had walked away from them, gently put Kulion down onto the ground so that he could use the Dragon Balls properly, he then summoned Shenron.

Shenron then appeared to Saculon in a gigantic flash of light from the Dragon Balls and said in his cold tone of voice "I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON, SHENRON! MAKE YOUR FIRST WISH!" Saculon smiled widely at the sight of Shenron and then said to him "I wish for you to free the rest of my children from the dimension that they are trapped in, and then bring them to me!" Shenron replied "AS YOU WISH!" Shenron's eyes glowed brightly for a second and then an army of about 1000 strange creatures (power level 260-300 each) appeared around Saculon.

Shenron then demanded "NOW MAKE YOUR SECOND WISH, SO I MAY RETURN TO MY SLUMBER!" Saculon stated in a gleeful tone as he saw all of his children "I am very old and far past my prime! I wish for you to restore my body to when it was at its physical peak and keep it there forever!" Shenron's eyes glowed once again and Saculon's (power level from being restored to his prime 1,500) body was made much younger, all the way back to when Saculon was at his physical peak.

Shenron then left while saying "UNTIL THE NEXT WISH!"

Saculon then went over to Kulion and Wyto's knocked out bodies and healed all of their injuries with his powers.

When Saculon's most powerful children had woken up, they both bowed to their father and king in forgiveness for failing against the Saiyan bodied Humans. Saculon easily forgave his two favorite children and then said in the comforting tone of a parent "You both fought your hardest, I couldn't have asked for anything else."

Almost instantly after being forgiven, Wyto ran over to pick Will back up, but before she could reach him, Will, James and Kyle were all teleported away by some unknown force. Wyto sat on the floor, confused for a second and then, after realizing that Will was gone, started crying. Saculon walked over to his daughter, embraced her in a comforting hug and said in a soft tone "Don't worry, my only daughter. After we concur this world, I will find your husband for you!"

After making sure Wyto had stopped crying, Saculon got up and said in a commanding yet joyous tone to his army of children "At last! After two million years, we are free once again my beloved children, and during our long imprisonment this planet has been concurred by a race of weak creatures called Humans, but in a matter of weeks we shall erase them from this planet and take it for our own! For as you know, we are the strongest creatures in the universe and as such, anything we desire is rightfully our's!"

After Saculon made his speech, Kulion walked up to him, bowed to him and asked in a confused tone "Um... my king, shouldn't you also heal Tholtick like you did for me and Wyto? He is your strongest child after all!" Saculon gave Kulion a depressed look and replied "I am sorry, my child, but your oldest brother has died. There is nothing I can do for him now except put him to rest. You and Wyto now hold the position of my strongest children." Saculon then ordered some of his children to bury Tholtick. After mourning the loss of his oldest child.

After Tholtick was buried, Saculon led his forces in a march out of his temple to concur the entire world and destroy Humanity.

Meanwhile. With the Dragon Fighters. Kyle woke up and, somehow, had fully healed from his earlier battle with Saculon and his kids, with the rest of his friends, including Cho, Aida and Leo in beds nearby. Kyle quickly noticed that they had all wound up in a marble room with fancy decorations all around them, and the beds that they were laying on all seemed to be fit for a king.

Kyle felt pretty panicked by his surroundings and as he started to stand back up, a man that looked just like Saculon, except with blue skin instead of red skin, walked into the room and said in a concerned tone "I trust that the healing room has been able to help you all recover quickly!"

As soon as Kyle saw this blue copy of Saculon, he got on guard and was about to attack, but this blue version of Saculon said in a friendly but nervous manner "Please, wait! I know that I look similar to Saculon, but I am Nolucas and I am quiet literally the Blue Onie to his Red Onie!"

Kyle then saw the rest of the Dragon Fighters waking up and, after convincing them to stay calm, Nolucas explained to all of them what his backstory was.

He explained that he and Saculon were born over three million years ago and were once one creature that split into two halves in order to survive the harsh conditions of the prehistoric world.

Both halves, after gaining enough intelligence to reason, realized that they both wanted to create a perfect world, but had different ideas of how to go about doing this. Saculon wanted them to use their amazing strength to force their ideas on the world, but while Nolucas did want the world to be perfect as well, he didn't want to do it by force and as a result, the two left each other's company shortly after realizing their differences.

Saculon eventually found out that if he made a cut in an animal and put some of his own blood into that animal, then it would be morphed into one of the creatures that he referred to as his children.

Saculon gained the idea that only the creatures he thinks are worthy of being his children should live on this world and so he started wiping out all other life forms that he didn't want as his children.

When Nolucas learned of what his 'brother' was doing, he went to try and stop him, but with Saculon having Tholtick and many of his other children at his side at that time, he easily defeated Nolucas.

Nolucas then went looking for help, but couldn't find any creatures were strong enough or willing to help him.

When Nolucas had eventually lost all hope at stopping his 'brother' from wiping out all life on Earth, he just called out to the sky in a desperate attempt for help and, surprisingly, a creature called a Namekian appeared from the sky in a space craft, he showed Nolucas how to create Dragon Balls and then left.

Nolucas then used all of his power to create the Earth's Dragon Balls and made two wishes on them, the first wish being that his other half and all of his children be trapped in another dimension for millions of years to realize the errors of their ways, he then wished for a temple in the sky that would keep him youthful and could only be accessed or found if given permission by him. His plan was to stay there until the dominate species of the planet were ready and willing to listen to what he had to say.

After Nolucas had finished his story, Cho asked him in a nervous tone "So why did you bring us here?" Nolucas replied calmly "You see, Saculon and his army are far too strong for all of you to beat as you are now, so I brought you all here for special training!"

Aida asked Nolucas in a slightly annoyed tone "If your his other half, than aren't you just as strong as he is? Couldn't you beat him if we all just helped you?" Saculon replied with a depressed look on his face "Like I said, I used all of my power to create our world's Dragon Balls. I don't have any of my physical abilities left outside of basic movement and being able to lift light objects." Aida then asked with a slightly annoyed tone in her voice "So if your as weak as you say you are, then how do you plan on teaching us anything about fighting?!" Cho said to Aida in a reassuring tone "Just because someone isn't strong doesn't mean that they're a bad teacher! This Nolucas guy has been alive for millions of years; His strength may not be much, but I'm sure his skill and technique is unlike any other!"

Aida glared at Cho as soon as he spook to her, and so did Will, neither of them had forgotten what he had done, Cho then looked down in shame and stopped talking.

Leo asked Nolucas in a curious tone "So what kind of training are we talking about here?" Nolucas replied with pleasant a smile "Please, follow me!" None of them were sure at first of whether or not they should follow the blue man with horns coming out of multiple parts of his body, but Kyle was curious and decided to go with him, this was enough to persuade the rest of the Dragon Fighters to come along as well.

Nolucas led the Dragon Fighters through a series of multiple hallways with glass-less windows that showed a view that was above the clouds. After a few minutes of walking, they finally reach a door.

James quickly asked "OK, what is this?" Nolucas replied with a smile "I'm glad you asked! Behind this door is a dimension that has time moving far faster in it than in this world."

Upon hearing this, both Kyle and Will said in excited tones at the exact same time "So its like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber from Dragon Ball Z?" Nolucas looked at them with a very confused expression on his face and the asked "What are 'Z' Dragon Balls?" Kyle replied in a tone of realization "Well you see, its a TV show that me, James and Will all used to watched when we were younger and... um... Well it would take a while to explain." Nolucas replied sternly "And that is time that we don't have! For you see, Saculon is going around the world and destroying the human race as we speak, so I would suggest you all get in this, um... well I guess I'll call it the Hyperbolic Time Chamber! Never really had a name for it anyways."

Kyle immediately opened the door and went into the time chamber, followed by everyone else in his group.

When they entered the chamber, they all walked into a completely white void. In this void there was nothing but a small stone house with a door in it that would lead them out of this dimension, a single bed and a refrigerator with a small amount of food in it. Outside of this house there were two giant hourglasses and a very large clock that was attached to the outside of the house that seemed to be telling how much time had passed in the outside world.

Everyone was amazed by this dimension, until Will shouted in a hurried tone "Alright, everyone, we have a year to train in here and defeat Saculon, so lets get to work!" Everyone quickly left the house and got ready to train.

Meanwhile, with Saculon and his children. The red skinned monster and his children had gone to Europe to start the purge of the Human race and, after just a day of attacking, Saculon's army had already killed roughly two hundred and fifty million people and the armies of the world just didn't have the fire power needed to defeat this threat unless they used nuclear or atomic bombs.

After the first day of destruction was over, Saculon said to his children in an excited tone "You have all done wonderfully! I am very proud of all of you! Now it is time for all of us to rest!"

Fortunately for the people of the world, sense it had been a day, The Dragon Fighters had finished their training, stepped out of the chamber and were ready to fight. (All their power levels post training, Leo: 417, Aida: 454, Cho: 582, James: 700, Will: 835, Kyle: 850).

Nolucas noticed that all of their clothes had become almost completely worn out and asked them all in an amused tone "What do you say we fix your clothing?" Before any of the Dragon Fighters could ask what he was talking about, Nolucas pressed a button on a wall that summoned a beam of energy from the ceiling, the beam hit all of them and gave each of them exactly the clothes that they would want.

Kyle and Will's clothes were restored to what they were at the final round of the tournament, and Will was also given a broadsword do to his skill in sword fighting and do to the fact that he has always just wanted one. James was given a kevlar suit. Cho was given a standard robe from his monastery. Aida was given the traditional war clothing from her village and Leo was given a crocodile hunter outfit.

Everyone was excited about their new outfits, but Nolucas said to them in a slightly impatient tone "Alright, we can all talk about how much you like your new outfits later, for now... please, go and stop Saculon!" The Dragon Fighters all nodded to Nolucas, went to the windows of the temple and flew off to fight Saculon and his children.

When the Dragon Fighters found Saculon's Children, it was in the early afternoon of the next day and Saculon's children had reduced some random city in Europe to a wasteland.

As the children of Saculon started to fly away, all the Dragon Fighters fired their signature attacks at Saculon's army killing nearly three hundred of them.

During this time, Saculon, Kulion and Wyto were some place else, sleeping.

The Dragon Fighters all went in and attacked Saculon's army head on.

Leo, Aida and Cho were sticking together to fight; Aida unleashed a flurry of kicks, punches and kie blasts at Saculon's children killing almost everyone she hit; Leo kept his distance and was firing large energy attacks at the army of monsters; Cho was beside Aida and doing essentially the same thing that she was, except he was using energy blasts more often than her.

Kyle, James and Will were taking on Saculon's forces separately.

James was keeping his distance from his opponents and launched a Justice Wave at them while fighting off whoever got too close to him.

Will went in head first with his sword, slicing up or kicking to death anyone that was in his way.

Kyle went in using a combination of energy attacks and melee attacks.

After roughly four hours of fighting, the Dragon Fighters had destroyed Saculon's entire army.

Saculon, Kulion and Wyto had returned from their nap to rejoin the rest of Saculon's army, only to see them all dead.

Saculon looked around in a combination of sorrow and fury in order to find that did this to his children, and he eventually found the Dragon Fighters celebrating their victory and resting, so he took Wyto and Kulion to go over and confront them.

When Saculon flew down to the Dragon Fighters and met them face to face with Kulion and Wyto at his side, all of them gained looks of either annoyance or fear.

Kyle said in a half silly, half scared tone "Oh yeah! I forgot about you guys!"


	13. Chapter 13: The final battle

Saculon, enraged at the sight of the killers of his children partying around a campfire, said in a furious and demanding tone to his last two surviving kids "Kulion! Wyto! Destroy these pathetic animals that have slain your brothers!" When Saculon said this, Kulion quickly attacked James, Leo and Kyle, while Wyto just ran full speed at Will.

Will got his sword ready to cut Wyto in half, but she just went up to him, jump onto him and gave him a loving hug, causing Will to flinch in panic, do to the fact that he had completely forgotten about Wyto's feelings towards him.

Wyto said with overwhelming joy to Will "Welcome back, husband!" Wyto then tried to kiss the panicking Will, but Cho and Aida kicked her off of him. After that, Aida asked Will in a somewhat concerned tone "Um, teacher, what was happening with that bat creature just now?" Will sighed when he was asked this and then responded to Aida in an embarrassed tone "Her name is Wyto and for some reason, I don't understand why, she's in love with me and wants me to be her husband. She actually seems a little obsessed with this goal." Cho and Aida both looked at Will with a mixture of confusion and shock on their faces, causing Will to say in an annoyed tone to the two of them "You two, stay here! I'll handle this!"

Meanwhile. Kulion rushed straight past Kyle and James and headed straight for Leo, because he could sense that he was the weakest of the three. Kulion launched a flurry of punches and kicks at him, all of which hit him, resulting in a few of his bones getting cracked, and just as Kulion was about to finish Leo by punching a hole through his head, Kyle came up behind Kulion and kneed him in the back of his head; Leo then took this chance to recompose himself and fire his Power Of The Wild attack at Kulion, knocking him to the ground. Before Kulion could get back up, he saw that James was floating above him; James shouted angrily "JUSTICE WAVE!" James then fired his signature attack at Kulion, terrifying him before killing him.

Will slowly walked towards the recovering Wyto with blood lust in his eyes, but he stopped when she asked him with a sad tone in her voice "What are you doing, husband?! Why did you killed all of my brothers?! We are supposed to have gotten married once we killed all the humans!"

Will's anger didn't last long after he heard Wyto's sad pleas; he then he quickly gave into pity. Will sighed at the poor confused creature before he took out his sword and started walking towards her again.

Wyto got excited when she saw that Will was getting ready to fight her, so she asked him in a very happy voice "Oh! Are we gonna play some more, husband!?" She then rushed towards the slowly walking Will, ready to have another 'fun' fight with her mate, but, when she reached him, Will just spun around her, hit her in the back of her head with the butt of his sword, easily knocking her out cold with his new strength.

Will got ready to kill Wyto, but he stopped himself after realizing just how much he pitied her. He then decided to just leave her in her current state as he hoped for the best. Will thought in a desperate tone "Maybe she won't try to kill all of Humanity."

Saculon looked on in horror at how easily his last two and strongest children were beaten, then, he filled his body and mind with rage at the people responsible for this and shouted in anger at them "YOU FOOLS HAVE KILLED MY BELOVED CHILDREN! NOW... NOW I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU AND FEAST ON YOUR STOMACHS!"The Dragon Fighters got ready for the last battle against these evil and ancient creatures.

Cho noticed how nervous Kyle was acting about having to fighting this monster, he even seemed to be slightly shaking. Cho, in an attempt to refortify Kyle's confidence asked out loud and very confidently "Kyle, my friend and rival, what are you worried about? This is just one more creature we must beat before we save the world and avenge our fallen family at the monastery! With all of us working together it shall be easy to defeat him!" Just as soon as Cho finished his sentence, Saculon rushed forward, kneed Cho in the face and knocked him out cold.

Everyone was startled by this for a second, until Aida rushed forward and shouted furiously "Face The Wrath Of My Father!" She immediately fired her signature move at Saculon, though he just put one of his hands in front of himself and blocked the attack, a large explosion was caused from this and, when the smoke cleared, Saculon was just standing there, completely unphased; Saculon replied to Aida in a cold tone while pointing his thumb at himself "This father's wrath is far greater than anything that your parent could ever unleash." When Aida heard this, she tried rushing straight at him in an attempt to punch him in his throat, but he caught her hand and squeezed it so hard that he broke it, causing her to let out a scream of pain, he then grabbed her elbow and crushed that as well.

Will flew into a rage when he saw how badly Aida had been hurt; he then rushed at Saculon with his sword drawn while screaming furiously "NO ONE DOSE THAT TO MY LITTLE GIRL!" Aida heard Will say this and managed to slip a little bit of confusion into her pain before passing out. Will swung his sword at Saculon, causing him to raise his arm in defence. Will's sword made contact with Saculon's arms, but instead of cutting through the beast's arm, the sword just makes a clank sound upon contact.

Saculon thought in minor confusion "Is this monkey the father that the Human child was talking about?"

As Will was struggling with his sword against Saculon's arm, he saw that a small trickle of white blood was coming from where his sword was connected to Saculon's arm and then shouted out to the other Dragon Fighters "Guys, he's not invincible! Now would you all come over here and help me out!?"

Leo was the first one to charge at Saculon; Leo tried to fire of Power Of The Wild at the monster, but before he could finish launching the attack, Saculon looked up at Leo and fired an energy blast from his mouth at him, knocking Leo to the ground and forcing him to fall unconscious.

Kyle and James rushed at Saculon together. Kyle, being faster than James, reached Saculon first and tried to kick him in his ribs, but Saculon used his free hand to grab Kyle's leg and throw him to the side, but, as he did this, James came up to him and took advantage of the fact that both of Saculon's arms were busy dealing with Will and Kyle, so he punched Saculon in his face, knocking him away from both Kyle and Will.

Saculon looked at the three remaining Dragon Fighters, who thought that they had scored a serious blow on him, but in reality he was just more angry than anything else and rushed back towards the three of them at blinding speeds.

Saculon chopped at Will's wrist, knocking his broadsword out of his hands when he tried to use it in retaliation and then threw a powerful punch into Will's gut, sending him flying away. Kyle and James then both attacked Saculon with a flurry of kicks and punches, all of which he either dodged or blocked and, when an opening came up between the two of them, he firmly grabbed onto both of their heads and slammed them together, making them both go dizzy for a few seconds. As Saculon was about to chop at both of their necks and break them in half, a sword came flying at him and hit him in his chest, knocking him backwards.

Will, who had thrown the sword, fired his Demon Buster at Saculon, which he did not have enough time to dodge, so he had to block it by crossing his arms in front of himself. After the smoke had cleared from Will's attack, Saculon appeared with his arms burned and an infuriated expression on his face; he then immediately rushed towards Will, grabbed Will's head and then slammed it down onto his knee. Saculon thought in disappointment as Will fell backwards with blood pouring from his forehead "What did Wyto see in this monkey!?"

James, who had recovered before Kyle, stood up and fired a volley of energy balls at Saculon, making him slightly lose his footing. After seeing the success of his assault, James continued his non-stop assault of energy balls, but, after Saculon recomposed himself, he started to easily, but slowly walk through the attacks and started moving towards James. In fear of Saculon reaching him, James fired his Justice Wave at Saculon, but this attack Saculon had enough time to counter, so he put both of his hands out in front of himself, grabbed the Justice Wave and threw it to the side. James fell to his knees, having used up all of his power in that one last attack. Saculon then walked up to the completely exhausted James and kicked him in his face causing blood to pour from his mouth, noose and eyes.

Saculon stood proudly over his beaten enemies and said with a grin "Well, now I'd say it's about time to finish you all off!" And as he got ready to kill them all, he heard someone yell out "Hey, ass-hole! You forgot about ME!"

Kyle was standing there on the ground beneath Saculon, ready to fight him, so Saculon just rolled his eyes and decided to fly over to a determined Kyle with his arms folded behind his back before saying arrogantly "Please, boy! I can see the fear in your eyes! I terrify you! I don't blame you though, I mean, after all, I did just defeat all of your friends, and by myself I might add." Kyle just glared at the evil creature called Saculon and replied in a somewhat hesitant tone "Yeah, you're right... I'm scared of you... But I've always believed that even if you're afraid of something... IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN'T FIGHT BACK!" Kyle then rushed forward and punched Saculon in his face in the same way that he had punched Will during the tournament, forcing Saculon to slide backwards, Kyle then tried to do a jump kick at Saculon, but Saculon grabbed Kyle's leg and slammed him into the ground by his ankle several times, threw him into the air and blasted an energy wave at him, putting him into too much pain to move.

Saculon looked at the unconscious Kyle for while and then said to himself in a disappointed voice "This really is sad. You were truly powerful. You could have joined me!" Saculon then flew above the beaten Dragon Fighters and started to ready a massive energy ball to finish them all off.

As Kyle (power level heavily injured 453) laid in the remains of the destroyed city; Kyle was laying in pain and waiting for death at Saculon's energy ball, he looked at the full moon in the night sky and admired how beautiful it was, but then started to feel funny, Kyle then slipped into his subconscious as he started to grow and become the Great Ape, Oozaru.

(In the past Kyle, Will and James had always made sure to never look at the full moon, for fear of what they might do if they transformed)

Saculon looked at Kyle's transformation and felt the massive increase of power coming from Oozaru. Saculon, in a panicked state, threw his attack meant for all of the Dragon Fighters at Oozaru, (Kyle) (power level heavily injured 4,530) but the attack failed to even harm the gigantic beast. In response to Saculon's attack, the creature looked for the one responsible for the attempt at hurting it; it then found the panicking Saculon and started stampeding towards him while also throwing a boulder at and firing an energy attack from his mouth at his prey. Saculon managed to stop the boulder with an energy attack, but the energy blast coming from Oozaru (Kyle) had hit him dead on, heavily damaging him and causing Saculon to fall to the ground in pain.

Saculon was bleeding from multiple spots on his body at once, was heavily burned and was trying to get back into the air when he saw the rampaging beast's foot slam down onto him, three times over.

Saculon's body laid there, in a pool of its own white blood, crumpled and dead, with Oozaru (Kyle) howling and firing energy attacks out of its mouth in victory over its prey.

Oozaru (Kyle) then saw more living creatures to crush just a few dozen feet away and then ran off to kill them as well, but he stopped himself when he recognized one of his new prey, it was James.

Kyle, now in somewhat control of his new form picked up his injured best friend and laid him down on some soft dirt. When Kyle recognized the rest of his prey as his friends as well, he picked them up and placed them along side James. Kyle's half animal, half human mind decided to just sit there and watch his friends until morning came.

When the sun had finally risen, Kyle had shrunken back down to his normal size and form, but, unfortunately he was also naked do to his giant form ripping apart all of his clothing.

After regaining his senses, Kyle looked around, expecting to find Saculon readying his final attack, but when he saw the monster's dead body laying a few dozen feet from him, and when he realized that he was naked and laying next to all of his friends, he asked no one in particular while completely confused "What the Hell just happened?!" Just then, Kyle and all his friends were teleported back to the healing room in Nolucas's Sky Temple.

Nolucas walked into the healing room and said to the only conscious member of the Dragon Fighters "I cant believe it! You actually beat Saculon! I'm so-" Nolucas stopped his sentence when he saw that Kyle was standing naked in the middle of the room, so he hit Kyle with another clothes beam, restoring his karate gi.

Nolucas continued with a small, but meaningful smile on his face "As I was saying, I am very grateful for what you've all done, how can I ever thank you!?" Kyle replied in a curious tone "Well, I don't know about the rest of the team, but I was wondering if you had any training tips for me?" Nolucas was a little surprised at this request, but then giggled a bit and replied with a confident grin "I can teach you quite a lot actually! Although, it could take at least four years for me to finish teaching you everything that I know!"

When the rest of the Dragon Fighters had woken up, Kyle and Nolucas explained everything to them, causing them all to celebrate a little.

Later that day, Nolucas had prepared a feast for the Dragon Fighters and, as everyone was enjoying their food, Nolucas asked if there was anything that he could do for them as well. Everyone, except for Cho, turned him down, because when Cho heard that Kyle was going to be staying at the Sky Temple to do some training, he wanted to train there as well.

Will told Aida, who was sitting next to him, in a depressed tone "Hey, Aida, I'm sorry to tell you this... but sense Saculon made his wishes on the Dragon Balls we have to wait another year to wish your father back to life... I'm sorry." Aida was very depressed to hear this and just starred at the floor for a few minutes, but, after a while, she looked back up at Will, smiled and said in a surprisingly kind tone of voice for her "I think it's best to just let my father rest in peace, and besides, I finally realized something (she then tightly hugged Will) I have a new father now!" Will was shocked with happiness for a second and then hugged his daughter back causing everyone to get a smile.

James said to the group "I think I'll just go around the world, travelling for a while until the Dragon Balls are active again, once that happens I'll wish back everyone that was killed by Saculon and his kids! And also repair any and all damages that they caused during their rampage; hey, Leo, want to join me?" Leo replied with a smile "Sorry, kid, but I think, for now at least, I'm headed back to the Outback! I am a survivalist after all, it's just what I do for fun!"

After an entire day of celebrations, everyone, except for Kyle and Cho, left the Sky Temple to attend to their own agendas.

Nolucas, after cleaning up the dishes, said to Kyle and Cho "If you two would please follow me! I'll show you to your rooms for the next few years and then we'll begin both of your training tomorrow!" Kyle and Cho both followed Nolucas as they were asked and were grinning at each other along the way, both of them ready for the training of their lives.


	14. Chapter 14: 4 years later

Four years after the events surrounding Saculon and his army of children; Kyle (power level 1,150) and Cho (power level 695) had finally finished their training with Nolucas. The three of them had gathered on the outside area of the Sky Temple and were saying their goodbyes to each other; and Cho had actually grown a thin layer of hair.

Kyle said to Nolucas in a respectful and friendly tone while bowing to him "Thank you, Nolucas! Thank you for all of your training and for letting us stay here for so long! I know it wasn't easy keeping someone like me well fed!" Cho bowed to his teacher and said in a proud tone of voice "Thanks to you I have reached levels of strength I never thought were even possible, Nolucas!" Nolucas smiled an embarrassed and proud smile at the two of them, rubbed the back of his head and then said warmly "It was the least I could do for the two of you after the beating you had taken from my other half; and for saving the human race I might add. And besides, it was fun having you two here for a while! If you ever feel like returning, you're always welcome; there is also much more I can still teach the both of you!" Kyle replied in a friendly tone "Maybe we will, but for as for right now, I've been up here for a while and after all this time, I want to say hi to my friends!" Cho commented while nodding his head in agreement "I feel the same!"

All three of them smiled at each other, said their final goodbyes and then Kyle and Cho flew away. Nolucas shouted to them with kindness in his voice "Like I said; feel free to come visit any time you want!" And Kyle shouted back "We will, don't worry!"

Kyle asked Cho while they were flying "So, Cho, what do you think the rest of the gang has been up to for the past few years?" Cho responded with a smile and a laugh, then he asked Kyle "Just how exactly do you expect me to know that?" Kyle thought to himself for a second, giggled at Cho's response to his question and responded "I guess you're right, sorry!"

The two of them eventually found a city where they were sensing James's power and landed there to go looking for him.

When they walk by a TV, Cho saw James fighting some robots on it and signalled Kyle to come over and take a look.

The news reporter on the TV said while making sure to keep a safe distance from the fight "And here we see professor Monson, preforming the dangerous task of shutting down both of these two billion dollar, malfunctioning, war robots, all without harming the valuable machines themselves! This would be an extremely dangerous task for a normal scientist, but it's a walk in the park for someone as strong as professor Monson; as he is one of the brave people who saved the world from that terrible army of monsters, by using his super human abilities!"

On the television, Cho and Kyle saw James was wearing a lab coat while he restrained and was shutting off these two robots that were clearly made for combat.

Kyle asked no one in particular, while also having a somewhat unsurprised look on his face "So... James is a scientist now? That's neat! But I wonder how they know about the saving the world part?" Cho had no comment about this and just said "Let's just find the brainy bastard and pay him a surprise visit! I'm sure he'll be happy to see us!" Kyle commented with a mildly annoyed look on his face "Was the swearing really necessary?"

The two of them were about to fly off, when a man stopped them, because he noticed Kyle's Saiyan features and shouted out "YOU!" Kyle replied in a confused tone "Me?" The man ran up to Kyle and said with excitement in his voice "You're the one who turned into King Kong and flattened the monster's leader! (he then looked at Cho) And you're that monk guy who got beaten before any of the other Dragon Fighters!" Cho got angry when he heard the random man say this and shouted at him "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM THE STRONGEST MEMBER OF OUR TEAM! SACULON JUST TOOK ME BY SURPRISE!" Kyle asked in an innocent tone "How do you know the name of our team, and for that matter, the rest of what happened?" In the time Kyle and Cho had spent talking to this man, a crowed had gathered around them and the man replied with even more excitement than before "Everyone knows about you guys! There was a news crew in a chopper nearby filming everything guys did to stop the monsters! There's professor Monson, Will and his adopted daughter Aida serving in the military, and the ex-survivalist Leo! But everyone has been wondering where you two ran off to, cause none of the other of the other Dragon Fighters would tell us where you guys went to!"

Cho grinned while rubbing his chin and commented "Well it's only natural that everyone would want to have a talk with me! I am our teams leader after all!" Kyle drew the line at this comment and said to Cho without emotion in his voice "No, Cho, no you're not! I'm the strongest member of our team and I'm the leader! You need to face facts, dude!" Cho got a look of despair on his face when Kyle said this, stopped talking and just looked at his feet in embarrassment.

The crowed of people that had gathered around Kyle and Cho suddenly closed in on Kyle, all of them grabbing at him and asking him multiple questions. Questions from the crowed included "Where have you two been all this time!? How did you gain these alien bodies!? The other guys on your team won't tell the public about where you two went! You have to tell us! We have the right to know!" Kyle was getting annoyed by all of these questions, he was also being overwhelmed by the crowed, so he started to fly upwards in order to get away from them, but the crowed didn't want him to leave and one person grabbed his tail, making him lose all muscle control, resulting in him falling to the ground. The entire crowed started grabbing at him until they heard an explosion in the sky and all froze in fear. Cho had fired an energy blast into the air, walked up to the now frightened crowed, picked up Kyle over his shoulder and flew away to a place where Kyle could recover without any interruptions.

As soon as Kyle regained his muscle control, he thanked his friend and the two of them then flew off while tracking James' energy so that they could pay their old friend a visit.

Meanwhile. At James' hotel suite. James (power level 750) was relaxing on his couch after dealing with those robots.

James talking to himself "My God! That was the most exciting thing to happen to me sense Saculon!... I'm both happy and depressed about that fact."

He then heard a knocking at his window and went over to it to investigate.

James's initial response was "Hey, Will, What's-" He was then interrupted by a bro hug from his long lost best friend, who flew in through the window, followed by Cho who just bowed to James.

James responded to Kyle's greeting in complete happiness and amazement "Kyle!? What on God's glorious green Earth are you doing here!? I thought that you where gonna be up on Nolucas's Sky temple for the rest of your life or something!" Kyle stated with a wide smile to his old friend "Just finished my training there and now I am stronger than ever before!" Cho took a seat and let the two of them catch up.

Kyle relaxed on a couch and asked James "So... the whole world knows about us and what we did? They even know about our whole Saiyan thing?" James answered in a nonchalant tone "Yeah pretty much, but not everyone likes us. There are a lot people who think we want to take over the world or something, even after Will saved an entire country from terrorist rule. And the U.S. government doesn't like us to much either, so Will had to join the Marines and promise his service to keep them from launching a full scale attack on us. Oh, by the way, Leo retired from the whole survivalist thing and used the money he's been making from the whole saving the world thing to buy himself a very cosy life." Cho asked in a passive aggressive tone "So he's gotten lazy in his training, just like you have?" James responded with an embarrassed smile while rubbing the back of his head "Yeah, neither of us have been training very hard for the past few years..." Kyle smiled and said to James "We're the strongest fighters on the planet, with nothing to fight! What are you supposed to be training for?" James asked Kyle while making a sly smile "Well then, what have you two been training your butts off for?" Kyle grinned, looked at Cho and said to James "We just like getting stronger! We don't need a reason for why!"

Cho got out of his chair and said to Kyle and James while stretching out his arms "Alright guys, I say we go collect all of the other members of our little team for a big sappy reunion! What do you guys think?" Kyle and James agreed to this idea very quickly and the three of them then flew out of James's apartment to go looking for the rest of their friends.

Meanwhile. With Leo. (power level 410) Leo was at his mansion, relaxing and watching TV when his front doors were suddenly swung open by a gust of energy, causing him to panic a little bit and get an energy blast prepared for whoever was barging in, until he saw that the intruders were his old friends standing in the door way.

They all caught up for a while, with Cho commenting "I was right! By far, you and James have had the smallest increases in power in these past few years!... Actually, I think you may have gotten weaker, Leo..." Leo made the same argument that James did on the subject and Kyle assured him that it was fine.

The group then managed to convince Leo to come with them for the reunion.

Meanwhile. With Will and Aida. The two of them were in the middle of a war zone. Will and Aida were flying through cannon shells being fired at them through the air; the reason for this was that they were headed towards a location were the president was being held hostage. Aida (power level 580) kicked one of the cannon shells away from herself, causing Will (power level 925) to say in concern "Oh! Aida, be careful, sweetheart! Don't get hurt!" Aida responded in embarrassment tone by saying "FATHER, I'm old enough to take care of myself! I'm eighteen!" Will then said in a clearly fake shameful tone "You're right, sorry Aida."

Shortly after the 'battle'. There was destroyed tanks and other destroyed war machines scattered around, as well dead and knocked out terrorists laying around the surrounding area and on the floor of the building the president was being held hostage in. The president thanked Will and Aida for the rescue before a convoy team arrived a few hours later to pick up the president and take him to a safe location.

Will and Aida stayed behind in the building the president was in, so that they could relax. Will noticed Aida was rubbing her foot in slight pain causing Will to comment "I told you that you should have been more careful!" Aida responded with slight anger in her voice "I wish you would stop treating me like a child, father, I'm a grown woman now!" Will replied in a playful manner "Hey, I'm sorry, but you're my daughter, I worry about you! It sort of comes with the whole loving you like my own child, thing!" Aida laughed at this, then smiled and said "I love you too, father." The two of them then shared a hug.

Afterwards, Will and Aida were leaving the building, only to be met up with the rest of the Dragon Fighters. After everyone said their hellos. Kyle and Will decided to have a quick sparing match with the rule that the first one to land three hits wins. Will actually managed to win this match do to his more aggressive fighting style.

After the sparing match, Kyle noticed that the hilt of Will's sword was in a different shape then he remembered and asked in a slightly puzzled tone "Hey Will, why does your sword look different?" Will then took his sword out of its sheath, swung it around and then said with a proud grin "The U.S. military forged me a new one made from Omni-metal!" Kyle was clearly confused by this, so James explained it to him "Omni-metal is a type of man made metal that is six times stronger than titanium." Will then proudly proclaimed "And THAT is what this little beauty is made of! And it's all mine!"

After an hour of discussion, the whole group had decided to go to a restaurant in order to catch up with each other in a more peaceful environment. During their conversations, Kyle got bored and decided to practice his energy sensing skills when he noticed that an extremely high power level was coming from the planet's orbit and crashing towards the ground.

Kyle thought in a worried tone "It has to be some sort of meteorite or something carrying an alien!" Kyle flew away at full speed in order to investigate, and, do to how fast he was flying, only Will and James were able to keep up with him out of all his confused friends.

When Kyle finally got to what he was looking for, he found a crater with what looked like a sphere shaped space ship in the center of it.

Will and James had finally caught up with Kyle and Will asked him in slight anger "OK, what the Hell was all that abou-" Will stopped himself when he saw the space ship. Before any of them could make any commentary on the situation, the ship opened up with what looked like a Saiyan coming out of it. The Saiyan was wearing the same kind of armor you would see on the TV show, he even had a Scouter.

The new Saiyan flew out of his crater and approached the trio of Human minded Saiyans. The new Saiyan asked in a very puzzled tone "Hey! How did you three beat me here? I don't remember you being sent on this mission... Come to think of it, you three don't look familiar at all!" This new Saiyan was just as confused by the presence of Kyle, Will and James as they were of him. Kyle asked the Saiyan in a cautious tone of voice "So just who are you?" The new Saiyan replied "Oh, me? My name is Oliato! (power level 1,350) I was sent here by our king to kill all life on this planet, because our Scouters picked up several power levels on this world that reached levels that have never seen by the race living here before, so I was sent to wipe out the inheritance of this planet before it became a problem." Kyle then clenched his fist and glared at Oliato while getting into a front stance, Will grabbed his sword and readied it while James prepared an energy attack, but Oliato wasn't paying attention to them and didn't notice, because he seemed to be examining the grassy fields around himself.

Oliato said to Kyle, Will and James while looking off into the distance "I don't really know why you three are here, but sense you are, you can give me a hand with the wipe out operation." He then turned his head and saw the three of them preparing for combat. Oliato asked them in an angry tone of voice "And just what do you three think you're doing!?" Kyle responded ferociously "We aren't Saiyans! We are Humans! This is our home planet and we will defend it with our lives!"Oliato said in a matter of fact tone "Well, you three have clearly gone insane!" He then rushed forward and kicked James in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. Kyle rushed at Oliato and then did a spin kick towards the Saiyan, landing the blow successfully, although Oliato quickly recovered. Will slashed at the Saiyan with his sword, but he just barely dodged the swing from Will's blade and got some of the skin on his right arm cut off in the process. Out of anger, Oliato then punched Will in his face as hard as he could and grabbed his sword away. Kyle tried attacking him again, in order to get him away from Will; this time he tried to attack from behind, but Oliato moved at blinding speeds to get behind Kyle and then elbowed him in his back, resulting in Kyle's face meeting with the ground. Before Kyle could make another move, Oliato stomped on his head and was about to impale him with Will's sword, but before could, he got hit in his face with an energy attack that was powerful enough to knock him off of his feet, making him drop Will's sword on the ground in the process. Of coarse, the attack came from James, who flew over to Kyle and helped him back up to his feet. The two of them looked back to Oliato and saw Will trying to land a flurry of attacks on him, but none of his punches or kicks were hitting the Saiyan. Eventually, Will decided to just stick his arms in front of himself and shout "DEMON BUSTER!" Will launched his signature attack at point blank range, hitting Oliato in the chest and heavily injuring him.

Even though he was heavily bleeding from the chest, Oliato was able to recompose himself enough to head butt Will in the jaw, knocking him away. James then fired a flurry of energy attacks at Oliato, all of which he was deflecting, but Will then got back up, rushed towards Oliato, grabbed onto one of his arms and held him in place. James saw what Will was doing and got an idea, he then rushed towards Oliato as well, grabbed his other arm and forced him to face towards Kyle. James then shouted at Kyle "KYLE! Ready your Spirit Cannon and fire at him, now!" Kyle was confused for a split second, but he quickly followed his friend's orders and began readying the Spirit Cannon. Oliato yelled to the three of them "What is wrong with you three!? You are all Saiyans! Why are you defending this planet and claiming to be something that you're not!?" Kyle fired the Spirit Cannon at Oliato and yelled "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" James and Will both manage to jump to the side at the last second, avoiding taking any real damage and letting Oliato be enveloped by the blast, leaving only a burned up corpse behind.

Kyle said in a happy and calm tone "Well, that was much easier than Saculon was." James responded with a weak smile and said "That's for sure." And the two of them then let out a small laugh.

During Kyle and James's small conversation, Will had climbed down into the crater and gotten into the Saiyan pod.

Kyle said to Will, who he thought was sitting next to himself and James "Hey, Will, you're being awfully quiet." Kyle looked around and was confused when he didn't see his friend anywhere. Kyle and James were knocked off of their feet by the force of Will taking off in the Saiyan pod. Both Kyle and James panicked for a bit and then Kyle noticed that Will had accidentally left his sword behind. Kyle asked no one in particular "What the Hell is Will doing in that ship!?" James responded in a confused tone "I have no idea!"

It was at this point that Cho, Aida and Leo had finally caught up to them, with Leo asking "What exactly are you doing, flying off like that, Kyle?" Kyle quickly explained why he had flown off and what had just happened with the other Saiyan.

Before Kyle could bring up Will, Aida asked in a surprisingly calm tone "Where is my father?" Kyle then explained what Will had done, causing Aida to fall on her knees, start crying and ask in a grief filled tone "WHAT!? No! I cant lose another father!" Everyone tried to comfort her, but she quickly got back up, wiped her tears away and proclaimed sternly "I'll be fine! My father will return to me in no time! I can handle myself until then!"

The Dragon Fighters were trying to figure out why Will had left and they continued like this for a few hours until the sky went black, causing them all to realize that someone had summoned the Eternal Dragon Shenron in order to make some wishes.


	15. Chapter 15: Hey there!

The remaining five members of the Dragon Fighters got ready to follow the power level of the unknown person who had summoned the Eternal Dragon, but waited for Aida to pick up Will's sword, so that she could take it with them.

They were all flying towards the surprisingly high power level of whoever summoned the Dragon when Aida commented in a joking yet still sad tone of voice "I guess we cant just ask Shenron about what my father is doing now, can we?" Everyone acknowledged her statement, but didn't make any return comments in fear of upsetting her further and just kept flying towards the power level of the person who summoned Shenron; a power level that was now rapidly increasing for some reason.

When they had finally arrived at the source of the large power level, the Eternal Dragon had already vanished in its usual flash of light and the Dragon Balls had dispersed across the planet.

Standing in place of the Dragon Balls was a beautiful Saiyan woman, with short, shoulder length hair, rounded features and canine teeth that were fairly larger than normal and could be seen just barely poking through the outside of her mouth. She eventually noticed the Dragon Fighters standing behind her and said in an excitedly happy tone "Oh! It's you guys! I didn't plan to see you guys so soon. Whatever, it's good to see you all again! Um... but I don't see Will anywhere! Where is he? Is he busy somewhere else?" This strange woman spoke as if she had met them all before, confusing all of the Earth's guardians.

Kyle approached this strange Saiyan woman and asked her in a passive yet friendly tone "Uh, hey... I'm sorry, but have we ever met you before?" The Saiyan woman looked a little confused at Kyle's question and asked in a fairly polite manner "What? You don't remember-... Oh, right! It's the new look! Listen. You may find this more than a little hard to believe, but... It's me, the daughter of Saculon, Wyto!" (power level in her new Saiyan body 815).

Aida and Cho got into fighting positions as soon as Wyto revealed her identity to the group, Leo stood there confused at who this Wyto girl even was, James had a look of disbelief on his face and Kyle asked in an on guard tone "What!? How the hell are you still alive!?" Wyto noticed everyone's alarm and hostility and said in a nervous and reassuring tone "Please, listen! I used the Dragon Balls to wish myself into the same form as my husband, Will, so that he would be attracted to me... I realized that in the body that my father gave me, Will had no attraction to me and didn't ever want to get married to me. I also wished to become smarter, because, as I'm guessing you all noticed, I wasn't very smart..."

Kyle said in a slightly more aggressive tone "You didn't answer my question! How are you still alive!?" Wyto flinched a little at Kyle's aggression and said in a scared tone "I-I-I... well, Will only knocked me out during the battle against my family! He didn't kill me out of, what I now guess was pity?" Kyle folded his arms behind his back and asked in a slightly calmer tone "So, why haven't you tried to kill us in these past four years?! I mean we did kill your whole family after all." Wyto sighed and said in a stern voice "I really don't care! After I saw Will for the first time, I just wanted to marry him! I don't care about anything else!" Kyle looked at her in a mixture of disbelieve and confusion and asked Wyto "OK, you wanted to marry Will, after only a few moments of knowing him, AND were ready to betray your whole family for the guy!?" Wyto responded in embarrassment "Well... I mean... my family and I had been watching your group for a few days when I found myself attracted to him..." Leo then walked to the front of the group and said to Wyto "OK, Disney length love stories aside, are you saying that we can trust you now? And if so, you're gonna have to do a better job of convincing us than making yourself look a bit pretty!" Wyto responded with a smile and asked Leo "Oh! You think I look pretty? I hope Will dose as well!" Aida then rushed forward with Will's sword, pointed it at Wyto's throat and shouted ferociously "You will NOT marry my father!" Wyto then responded with another smile "Will already has a daughter? Then that means when we get married I'll be your Mom!" Aida's face filled with confusion and anger and she then asked in a rage "Did you not hear what I just said!?" James was just watching this whole exchange of words from the sidelines and thought in a slightly annoyed tone "It seems that Shenron didn't make her all that much smarter..."

Kyle stepped forward and said in his leader voice "Alright, everyone settle down!" Kyle then turned to Wyto and said in a commanding voice "Alright, listen... um... Wyto! Will left. He went into outer space, and you also don't seem to grasp the fact that Aida doesn't want you to be her mother!" Wyto asked in a very confused manner "Wait. Will went to outer space? How!?" At this point, James had chosen to just relaxed, so he took a seat on a boulder and said to Wyto "Earlier today, a Saiyan came here to destroy every living thing on our planet, so Kyle, Will and I had to kill him, but for some odd reason, Will got into the dead Saiyan's ship. Why you may ask? We have no idea."

Kyle thanked James for the explanation and then said to Wyto and the rest of the group "OK everyone, here's what we're gonna do. Wyto says that she's reformed, so I'm going to give her the benefit of the doubt and I'm gonna let her stick around with us until Will comes back and, because he's the reason she's still alive, he will decide what to do with her!" Leo and James both just shrugged in agreement, Cho said in an uncaring tone "Alright, whatever." But Aida, in an annoyed tone, asked Kyle "Really? You're just gonna trust her that easily?" Kyle stated in the tone of a leader "Calm down, Aida! Who said I trust her? If she dose anything to hurt anyone I'll kill her myself!" Wyto flinched in fear when Kyle said this, but understood the team's concern.

As the Dragon Fighters were planing on how to keep watch over Wyto until Will returned, Nolucas teleported all of them, even Wyto, up to his Sky Temple.

When the Dragon Fighters arrived at the Sky Temple, Kyle said in a slightly happy tone "Oh, hey! Were back back at the Sky Temple!"

Wyto was panicking quiet a bit, until Nolucas walked into the room, which caused her to ask "Father?! Is that you?! Why is your skin blue?! How are you alive again?!" Nolucas explained why he looked liked Saculon to Wyto and she accepted it with surprising ease before asking with a soft smile "I guess that makes us family, uncle." Nolucas replied in a calm tone "I suppose you could look at it that way."

Cho asked Nolucas in a slightly annoyed tone "Why did you bring us back here, Nolucas?" Nolucas responded in a stern tone "I brought you here for more training!" Leo asked in a very annoyed tone "Um... WHY?! In case you didn't notice, we have more important stuff to deal with right now than getting stronger!" Nolucas just glared at Leo and yelled in a frightened and commanding tone "This is not just about getting stronger! There is a very dangerous threat that will be here in a at least a year's time!" James asked Nolucas with a worried look on his face "What are you talking about?" Nolucas replied in a slightly calmer voice "I don't know all the details, but what I did learn from the prediction room is-" Kyle thought in an annoyed tone "How many rooms dose he have here that we don't know about?" Back to Nolucas's sentence "-that a great and destructive force will show up soon to wipe out all life on this planet!"

Kyle then asked Nolucas "Hey, did that room tell you why Will left?" Nolucas replied calmly "Yes it did. The prediction room told me that our friend left to go infiltrate the Saiyans and then, when he becomes strong enough, he will kill their leader." Kyle thought in a puzzled tone "I wonder why he didn't just tell us that."

James asked with a strong curiosity in his voice "Just how powerful of a foe are we dealing with here?" Nolucas looked at James and responded "I couldn't tell what the threat's full power is exactly, but what I do know is that its power is at the very least, several times higher than Saculon's was!" Everyone, even Wyto, froze in fear when they heard Nolucas say this, until Kyle said in his leader voice "Alright, what kind of training do you have in mind, Sensei?" Nolucas had a half smile on his face for a second, but then got serious again and replied "The training that I gave you before was really just the basics of what I can teach you, the real training starts now! Sorry to the wrest of you, but I don't have time to teach you any of the basics, you're just going to have to jump in at this late stage of the training. Now, everyone, follow me!"

Nolucas quickly led them down a long hallway, but stopped when he got to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he then explained what it was to Wyto and told her to enter it and train for the full day. After she entered the Time Chamber, he led the wrest of the Dragon Fighters too a room with a giant orb in the middle of it.

Nolucas said in a stoic tone of voice "Step onto the orb. It will send you to another reality that I have set up with five fake Saiyans in it, each one of them are about as strong as Saculon was." Leo asked very nervously "Um, why?!" Nolucas explained to him "So you can train, why else? Don't worry, if you get killed while you're in there, the dimension will send you back here instead of you actually dying. You all will come here at the end of every week until you are strong enough to beat these opponents!" Kyle just shrugged at this and was actually kind of excited about the idea of a fight were death had no meaning, so he quickly and calmly walked onto the orb, closely followed by Cho, the orb then teleported them both away. James decided to go as well and then Aida, leaving only Leo behind.

Leo was scared to go fight the fake Saiyans sense it had become clear to him for a long time that he was the weakest member of the Dragon Fighters and he didn't want to get hurt. Nolucas then went up to Leo with a glare and said angrily "Listen up, Leo! You have used the strength that you got from your friendship with James to just live a life in the lap of luxury, while James, Will and Aida have been using their strength to make the world a better place! So this training is the LEAST you can do to make up for your lack of effort, you lazy coward!" Leo was heavily offended by this, so he pushed Nolucas out of his way, got onto the orb and teleported away. Nolucas thought to himself while smiling in slight amusement "Hmm, that was easier than I thought it would be."


	16. Chapter 16: Family get together

After entering the other dimension that Nolucas spoke of, the confused Dragon Fighters were standing on what seemed like completely nothing, there was nothing around them, not even black or white, just completely nothing, it was like nothing none of them or any Human alive or dead had ever even imagined before.

The five of them eventually heard Nolucas's voice say in a calming tone "This dimension is made of a thing that I call Omega Matter. Wherever you want there to be ground for standing there will be ground to stand on, and wherever you want their to be sky for flying their will be sky to fly through." Cho thought excitedly while smiling "This sounds like the perfect arena for fighters like us!"

Nolucas's voice said in a tone that demanded attention "Now, here are your opponents" Five creatures that looked exactly liked Saiyans appeared in front of the Dragon Fighters, each of these fake Saiyans were exactly identical to each other. All of them had long hair down to their necks, tall muscular bodies, each of them were wearing the same armor that the Saiyan, Oliato, was wearing, as well as scars running across each of their faces.

Nolucas said to The Dragon Fighters "These are your opponents." Upon being told this, everyone in the Dragon Fighters prepared for these creatures to attack them, but for some reason, all of these False Saiyans weren't moving a muscle. Kyle looked into the 'sky' and asked Nolucas in a worried tone of voice "Why aren't they attacking us, Sensei?" Nolucas replied calmly "They will only start attacking you all when you start fighting them. This way you may begin whenever you are ready."

Leo looked at these five, unmoving False Saiyans and was scared at how strong Nolucas said they would be. Suddenly, much to Leo's despair, Kyle flew past all his friends and socked one of the false Saiyans in the face, this brought them all to life and they all started attacking the rest of the team.

Cho tried desperately to defend himself from the False Saiyan that had decided to attack him, but, do to the creature's large amount of power, it managed to punch him three times in the stomach and it then kicked him in his face, drawing a large amount of blood from him. Cho, after he recomposed himself, he fired his strongest Enlightenment Sphere yet at the False Saiyan, this did manage to hit the creature in the face and Cho got excited until the smoke cleared and all it did was cause a small trickle of blood to come down from its forehead. Cho tried to attack it by rushing around the creature in a circle at super speed and then attacked the False Saiyan when he thought that it wouldn't expect him to, but, because the false Saiyan's reflexes were so much higher than Cho's were, when Cho came in for the attack, the False Saiyan just punched him the face and then followed it up by punching a hole in his stomach; Cho was then sent back to Nolucas's Sky Temple.

Meanwhile. With Leo. Leo was trying everything he could think of to fight off his opponent; energy attacks, punches, kicks, grapples, even the Power Of The Wild, but he just wasn't strong enough to make any headway against this thing and it eventually blasted Leo's head clean off with an energy attack, sending Leo back to Nolucas's Sky Temple.

Aida was having more success than Leo did and actually landed a punch on her opponent's face, but, just like with Leo and Cho, the False Saiyan was just too strong for her to handle its power. The False Saiyan eventually managed to catch up to Aida and grab her head, the False Saiyan then put Aida into a headlock and broke her neck, sending her back to the Sky Temple.

Meanwhile. James was fighting his opponent with more success than the members of the Dragon Fighters that had Human did. James used his normal fighting strategy of staying at a distance and firing energy attacks and was starting to wear the False Saiyan down, but do to the creature's higher power level, it eventually powered through James' attacks and managed to catch up to him. When it caught up to him, James and the False Saiyan fought in hand to hand combat for a few seconds, but the creature eventually overpowered James in their exchange of blows, grabbed his arm and threw him above itself and then flew up right next tom James and eradicated him with a massive energy attack at point blank range, sending James back to the Sky Temple.

Meanwhile. Kyle was fighting his opponent and doing pretty well in comparison to his friends. Kyle and the False Saiyan were exchanging blows with each other and the two were somewhat evenly matched, but the False Saiyan was still stronger than Kyle and eventually kneed him in his stomach during their close combat and knocked the wind out of him in the process, it then clasped both of its fists together and slammed Kyle downwards. Kyle caught himself using his flying ability, looked upwards and saw the emotionless False Saiyan flying towards him very quickly with the intent of killing him, so Kyle prepared his Spirit Cannon and fired his most powerful one yet at the creature; this attack was actually able to kill Kyle's opponent, but the reason that this attack was so powerful was that Kyle actually used so much of his energy in this attack that he actually drained all the life out of his own body, Kyle then died from exhaustion. As Kyle was lifelessly floating through the endless space of this dimension, he was sent back to the Sky Temple.

All of the Dragon Fighters woke up and and were looking around in a mixture of fear and panic until Nolucas came in and reminded them all that, when you die in that world you just get sent back to his Sky Temple.

After everyone had calmed down, Kyle asked Nolucas in an exhausted tone "So, what now?" Nolucas said with a seriousness in his voice "Now that you've gotten an idea of what you're training is going to be like, you start training harder than you ever have before in your entire life!"

Kyle and Cho were leading all of their friends towards the training area, when Wyto ran into them, wearing torn up clothing, looking very tired, and having a higher power level than before (930) and she said in an exhausted and upset tone "I HATE that hyper whatever room!" Aida noticed Wyto's torn up clothing said to her in a dismissive tone "Go talk to Nolucas. He can get you some new cloths." Wyto replied with a smile and said "OK, thanks, Aida."

After Wyto walked away, James asked Kyle "I just want to make sure; you're SURE we can rely on her?" Kyle responded to him in a happy tone "She just spent a year's worth of time in a room training in order help us fight whatever threat is coming here. So, yes, I think we can trust her now, for now at least!"

The group all started towards the training area again, with Wyto eventually catching up to them them as well, with new cloths on, but when they all arrived at their destination, both Kyle and James saw something they never expected to see again, their Human families standing in the training area.

Kyle and James were both in shock at the sight of their families, while the rest of the team just wanted to know who these people were.

Upon seeing their missing kids, both Kyle and James's moms ran up and hugged their sons while crying.

James's mom said to her son with a heart felt tone in her voice "I cant believe it's really you, James!" Kyle's mom said to Kyle in a happy tone "Kyle! I missed you so much! Why did you run away to become this Saiyan thing?"

Both of their fathers came forward, slightly crying as well. James's father hugged his son as well and said "James, I don't why you thought this whole Dragon Ball thing would be a good idea, but I'm just happy to see you again!" Kyle's dad hugged his son and said with incredible happiness in his voice "Kyle... You've barley aged at all..."

All three of James's siblings came forward and hugged him, each of them crying too hard to say anything.

Kyle's older sister, Bryanna came to hug him as well and then said in a disappointed tone of voice "What the F*** were you thinking, running off like that!? Look at you, your some kind of alien freak now!" Lastly, Kyle's younger brother Ryan, who had down syndrome by the way, came up to his brother, and was hugging his older brother, while trying to stutter out how much he missed him.

Kyle snapped back to reality and shouted "What the hell is going on?! How did you guys even get up here?!" Nolucas stepped into the room and said to Kyle and James in a positive tone "The threat coming to our world is going to cause some serious damage, so I thought that it would be best if I brought your families here in order to keep them safe from whatever is coming to threaten the Earth. I also thought that you two would be happy to see your families again after nine years of traveling around the world and training to your limits."

Before any of the the Dragon Fighters could say anything else, James' mother said to Kyle's mother "I don't know about you, Melanie, but I am taking my son out of this place and back to being a scientist! At least he'll get a good pay and safety with that job." Kyle's mom responded in a stern tone of voice "Well, I don't where I'm taking my son, but it will definitely be away from all this crazy life threatening fighting bull crap!" They both grabbed their sons arms and started pulling them away, while also trying to find an exit to the Sky Temple, with the rest of their families in toe, while Nolucas, Cho, Aida and Leo tried to talk them out of taking Kyle and James away, while Wyto was just standing around, completely confused as to what was happening.

Before their mothers could pull them all that far, Kyle and James both pulled their arms away from their mothers.

James said to his family in a stern tone of voice "Guys, listen! I love all of you and it's great to see you all again, but I cant just walk away from something as important as this! The people of the world need Kyle and I to protect the Earth!" James's father asked angrily "What are you talking about!? This isn't your responsibility! Leave it to the army and the police!" James responded with a small bit of anger in his voice "It became my responsibility when I got these powers! And by the way, getting these powers was MY decision! I may not like the parts of this life were I get the crap beaten out of me, but It's kind of part of the job!"

Kyle's mom asked Kyle in a sad tone "Kyle, this life can't really be the life that you want, can it?!" Kyle replied with a lot of depression in his voice do to how sad he was making his family "Guys, I love all of you, but this is the perfect life for me. I've always been telling you guys how much I love fighting and being able to use my fighting skills to help other people, so this was the best way for me to do that! I love my life! I'm the leader of the Dragon Fighters and I'm able to protected the entire planet with my fighting skills. I couldn't be happier!" Everyone stood there in silence until Kyle asked his and James' families "It's great to see you guys again, but could you all please go to another room? We need to do some training for the threat headed here and if you stay in this room than I'm worried that the explosions during our training would kill you if any of you were nearby."

Kyle and James's families looked upset and surprised by this request for a while and, after about an hour and a half of debate between Kyle and James and their families, they agreed to what Kyle had asked of them.

After Kyle and James's families left the training room the Dragon Fighters all began their training for the next year.


	17. Chapter 17: Time to prepair

One week into the Dragon Fighter's training. James had approached Nolucas and asked him somewhat nervously "Hey, Nolucas, do you have anything around here that you could use to permanently remove my tail? You know, to make sure it doesn't grow back?" Nolucas looked a bit confused at James's request and responded by asking him in a worried tone "Why!? If I remove it than that will make you weaker and throw off your sense of balance for a while!" James replied in an uncaring tone while shrugging "Well, I never even liked having a tail in the first place and I also don't like not being able to look at a full moon anymore. I've been thinking it over for a while and I decided that I just don't like this tail." Nolucas shrugged and said in a complacent tone "Very well, if that's what you truly want, then follow me." Nolucas had James follow him to a room with various tools hanging from the ceiling and a stone table in the middle. Nolucas said to James "Take off your pants and lay face down on that table over there." James, somewhat awkwardly, did as he was asked.

James was lying down on the table while Nolucas pulled down a device that resembled a giant canine tooth, he grabbed James' tail and pointed the device at the base of his tail, the device then fired a small beam of blue, crackling energy at the monkey tail and quickly cut through it. Afterwards, Nolucas told James to get back up and get back to his training.

James asked Nolucas in a bit of a confused tone "Wait, was that it? That didn't hurt at all!" Nolucas replied in a calm tone while handling the tooth shaped device "Yes, that was all it took for this device to remove your tail for good." James looked at the strange device that Nolucas was holding and asked "What is that thing anyway? How does it work exactly?" Nolucas replied by asking with a cocky smirk "Do you have enough time to sit here for five days, while I explain to you how this device works?" James quickly replied while turning away "Well, I think I'd better get back to training!" James quickly put his pants back on and left for the training area. Nolucas smiled and thought "These guys always manage to find new ways to make me smile."

Two months later. While everyone was busy training, Nolucas walked up to Kyle and told him to follow him.

Nolucas had brought Kyle to a secret room behind a wall. The room had strange architecture in it and the room also had a scroll on what looked like a pedestal in the middle of it. Nolucas said to Kyle while leading him into this room "Kyle, you are the only member of your team that I feel can control the lost technique that is on this scroll right now." Kyle was excited and confused to hear about learning some sort of new technique, so he asked Nolucas "What are you talking about?! This sounds awesome!" Nolucas coughed, grabbed the scroll and unfolded it in front of Kyle, revealing multiple images of what looked like very large, muscular people with glowing red eyes, practicing martial arts, but the final image on the scroll showed these people ripping each other apart; there were also instructions on the scroll in some language that Kyle could not read. Nolucas then said to his student "This scroll will teach you a new technique called the Berserker Instinct, that, when preformed properly, will triple all of your physical abilities and kie abilities, but it drains your stamina away twice as fast as what your physical and kie activities would normally do."

Nolucas then handed the scroll over to Kyle so that he could examine it, but after about half a minute of looking over the scroll, Kyle just had a confused look on his face and then bluntly said to Nolucas "I can't understand any of this!" Nolucas looked a bit surprised by Kyle's response, but then face palmed himself and said with a smile "Oh, right! My apologies!" Nolucas then placed his hand on Kyle's forehead, his hand glowed brightly for a minute and then stopped, and he then removed his hand from Kyle's forehead. Nolucas said to Kyle with a smile "OK, try reading over the scroll again." Kyle looked at the scroll again and he realized that he could now read it. Kyle looked up at Nolucas and asked him with confusion in his voice "Alright... what did you just do to me?" Nolucas smiled and replied "A situation like this never came up before, so I forgot to do this to you or Cho while you were here training and I plan on doing it to the rest of your team as well. I made it so that you can read and understand every language in the universe." Kyle smiled, thanked his teacher for this gift, sat down and started reading over the Berserker scroll.

A month later. Everyone was training with each other; Wyto was sparring with James, Kyle was half way done with mastering the Berserker Instinct technique, Aida was perfecting her sword fighting skills, and Cho and Leo were sparring.

That night, Cho couldn't get any sleep, so he decided to leave his room for a walk and wound up on the roof of the Sky Temple. Cho looked at the night sky and started thinking deeply to himself "I wonder why I ever thought that I was stronger than Kyle... Was I really so full of myself that I couldn't see the obvious gap in strength that he had over me this whole time?... What am I even doing here?! I can sense how much larger the gap in our power has gotten. Kyle, James, Will and that Wyto girl will take care of whatever this threat is that's coming and I'll be lucky if I'm even able to launch an effective attack at whatever it is we're going to fight before I get knocked out. I mean, I can sense that I am the strongest Human in the world, but even so. When we fought that Saculon monster, I was beaten with a single attack! I know I have gotten much stronger sense then, but Kyle, James and Wyto have gotten mountains of power ahead of me during our training with those Saiyan bodies of theirs'... I should probably just leave..."

Cho then started to fly away from the Sky Temple, when he suddenly got another thought into his head "What if something happens to them while they're fighting this coming threat and the protection of the Earth is left up to me, Aida and Leo!? We wouldn't be strong enough to fight off whatever did that to them!... I should stay and help them fight any way I can, so that nothing happens to the Saiyans and then, after everyone on Earth is safe, I'll retire from fighting. Oh! But I should probably keep up just enough training to stay in shape, just encase something else threatens the world and they need my help." Cho grinned to himself in satisfaction and flew back into the Sky Temple.

The next day. Wyto was helping Aida with her training one day at the arena in the training grounds, when Wyto asked Aida while still sparing with her "You don't like me, do you?" Aida responded coldly by saying "No, no I don't." Wyto was saddened by this and, while she was distracted, Aida punched her in the face and knocked her out of the ring. Wyto didn't care that she lost the sparring match and, while she was still on the ground, she asked Aida "Why not?" Aida replied in a very angry tone "Well, you used to be some sort of bat monster, you tried to force my father to marry you, and, when you showed up with this new body of yours, you act like we've been friends for years, even though you have probably killed at least thousands of people when your family invaded Russia. Oh, also, you tried to say that you're gonna be my mother, b****!"

Wyto looked down at the ground, completely demoralized and said in a sad tone "Listen, Aida; I... I'm sorry about all the horrible things that I did, but I'm a different person now! I'm also sorry that I upset you when I tried to say you were gonna be my daughter. I'll never say anything like that again, I promise... but I'm still gonna try to be with Will. THAT I wont apologize for!" Aida looked at Wyto with minor surprise and then decided to helped her up off the ground and then said "That's fine, as long as my father is willing to get together with you, I wont have a problem with it, but I stress the part about him being willing to get together with you!"

The two of them exchanged a look of understanding at each other for a second and then left the training room to get something to eat. While they were walking down the hall, Wyto asked Aida while smiling "So... does this mean that we're friends now?" Aida looked at Wyto with a very surprised look, thought for a split second and replied calmly "We might EVENTUALLY be friends, but not right now." Wyto was happy with this answer, smiled and just kept walking down the hall with the young woman who might be her friend one day.

A week later. Leo was taking a break from his training and decided to take a walk around the Sky temple. During his walk, Leo noticed Kyle and James were relaxing in the healing room with their families. They were just sitting around and catching up with their families.

Leo thought in a happy tone "It looks like those kids are managing to work everything out with their families."

Leo then went into the healing room, said hello and asked in a friendly manner to Kyle "So, how has that Berserker thing been going?" Kyle smiled and replied to his large friend "Well actually, I've already mastered it and now I'm working on a new signature move that I hope is gonna be at least three times as powerful as my Spirit Cannon!" Leo was excited to hear about this, smiled at how happy his friends looked to be with their families and, after a bit of small talk, he said goodbye to all of them and continued on his walk.

Leo went to the outer plateau of the Sky temple to get some fresh air. When Leo sat down to just enjoy himself and relax a little bit, a small, but still powerful nearby energy explosion startled him and knocked him backwards onto his head. Leo was angry and looked around for the source of this explosion and saw Aida and Cho training while flying and using energy attacks; below them was Wyto, who seemed to be doing some sort of meditation.

Leo commented while rubbing his head and grinning "Wow! They're all really getting into their training!" A memory came back to Leo of Nolucas telling him how lazy he had been in his training, or lack there of, before coming to the Sky Temple. This made Leo look back at the others, who were taking their training so seriously. Leo thought to himself for a minute and then decided to get back to his own training.

The next day. Kyle and James were sparing with each other when James asked Kyle curiously "So, what is this new attack you were talking about with Leo yesterday?" Kyle replied proudly "Oh, that? It's a move I call the Dragon Cannon!" James became even more curious and asked while blocking some of his attacks "Why is it called that?" Kyle grinned and said to his brother "You'll see what it is when this new threat gets here!" James rolled his eyes in response and just said "Fine, whatever!... Hey, Kyle? You said that you mastered the Berserker Instinct, right?" Kyle responded with a bit of concern in his voice and asked "Yeah... Why?" James replied with a bit of excitement "Could you use it against me!? As in, right now!" Kyle face gained a bit more concern and asked "What? Why!?" James said in a calm yet happy tone "Well, I want to see how long I can last against something as powerful as that and I also want you to actually be able to practice it against an actual opponent!" Kyle thought this over for a moment, reluctantly agreed to this and got ready to turn on his new technique.

Kyle got into the neutral stance, closed his eyes and then started screaming. The normally blue aura around Kyle turned blood red, his muscles doubled in size and, when he opened his eyes they were glowing red.

James grew a bit nervous at the enormous amount of power he sensed coming off of the now angry looking Kyle, but he recomposed himself got into a defensive stance and said "Alright! I'm ready whenever you are!" Kyle then looked at James with contempt on his face for a moment and then rushed forward at a speed far too great for James to hope to keep up with. Before James knew what had happened, Kyle had delivered a jump kick to his chest. This caused James to cough up a large amount of blood and sent him flying into the wall behind himself, breaking the wall apart in the process.

Kyle turned off his Berserker Instinct immediately after this and panicked while saying "Oh, God! James! I... I'm sorry! I was only using half of my full strength!" Kyle picked James up onto his back and carried him to the healing room as fast as he could. When they got there, Nolucas was sitting in a chair and relaxing, but when he saw James's condition, he got startled and asked "What on Earth happened to him!?" Kyle laid his injured friend down onto one of the beds and said in a panicked tone "We were sparring and James asked me to show him the Berserker Instinct, so... I did and then I... but I... I only used half of my full strength!" Nolucas asked in a very shocked voice "What!? Kyle, you're already the strongest member of your team by a large amount and using the Berserker Instinct makes you three times more powerful! Even though you only used half of you're full strength-" He paused for a moment, looked at Kyle's face and saw the horror and despair on it and then continued to say in a slightly calmer tone of voice "If you didn't get him here as quickly as you did, than he could have died!" Kyle looked completely shocked for a bit, but then recomposed himself, got onto his hands and knees in order to bow to Nolucas and then said in a dispare filled tone "I'm so sorry for misusing this powerful technique, Sensei! Please forgive me!" Nolucas smiled at his student and said calmly "Kyle, please stand up. You just need to remember that the Berserker Instinct isn't something you can use in simple sparring; it's not a toy after all, it was made to make killing your enemies easier and you should only use it while on the battle field, when you intend to kill someone or when you're being overpowered by your enemies." Kyle looked at Nolucas and then at the unconscious James and said with a look of complete determination on his face "I promise you, Sensei, I will use this technique responsibly from now on!" Nolucas smiled at his student and invited him to sit and relax with him.

The final Day of the Dragon Fighters' training had finally come. Leo, (power level 2,200) Aida, (power level 2,700) Cho, (power level 3,500) James, (power level 7,800) Wyto (power level 9,300) and Kyle (power level 12,000) were all standing together in a line and were listening to Nolucas who said in a proud tone of voice "You have all been through the training of your lives in order to prepare for the day when an evil threat would come to destroy all life on Earth and that day has come! As the one who taught you all that you know, I can't even begin to say how proud I am of you all. Oh, and before you go, I want to give you these!" Nolucas held out a bag with two green beans inside it. Nolucas said to the Dragon Fighters "Eat one of these and any injury you have will be healed and it will restore your stamina as well, and before you ask, the reason I didn't give these to you when you went to fight Saculon was because it takes ten years to grow even two of them. Anyway, these beans are called-" Kyle cut him of and asked excitedly "Sensue beans, right?" Nolucas looked at Kyle in surprise for a second and then asked him "How did you know that?" Kyle smiled and said "Lucky guess!" Nolucas just shrugged and handed the beans over to Kyle. Kyle and James' families wished them both good luck.

The Dragon Fighters then left when they sensed three high power levels coming towards the planet. Leo and Cho both winced at the how high these power levels were, but quickly recomposed themselves and kept flying. All Aida was thinking was "Nolucas said that this is the day that my father would be returning home. I bet he'll be happy to see how strong I've gotten!" Wyto was thinking "I cant wait to see my husband again!"

Meanwhile. Three Saiyan pods were crashing towards Earth. Voice from pod number 1 said in an arrogant tone "We're finally here!" Voice from Pod number 2 said in an impatient tone "Alright new guy, we came here because you said that there are warriors here that could become a serious threat to us and that this planet has a lot of natural resources for us to sell!" Voice from pod number 3 replied defensively "And what I said is true! These guys, if given enough time, could become strong enough to kill all of us and this planet is full of natural resources!... And it also has the Dragon Balls."

The three pods hit the ground in the middle of Detroit city, creating large craters around each of their landing sights.

The first pod opened up and a very short Saiyan, roughly about 4'6 and with 1 foot of spiky hair that completely stood on end stepped out of his pod, the second pod opened up and the Saiyan that came out was slightly taller than an average human and had spiky hair that stuck out in all directions, and then the final pod opened up, revealing a fairly handsome, average sized Saiyan with a pony tail.

They all flew out of the craters and took a look around. The short Saiyan (power level 18,000) asked the tall Saiyan "So Turles, what do you think of this planet's cities?" Turles (power level 7,600) examined his surroundings and then said "Well... they seem fairly advanced, Prince Vegeta, but even so, these are cave man cities compared to our race's cities, wouldn't you agree, Will?" Will (power level 11,500) grinned and said "Yeah, you're right. I cant believe I used to call this place home!"


	18. Chapter 18: Lets fight!

The Saiyan invaders: Vegeta, Turles and Will, were discussing their next move while civilians were gathering all around them with looks of confusion and worry on their faces.

After thoroughly looking over his surroundings, Vegeta asked Will in a calm yet superior tone of voice "New guy, these Dragon Balls are supposed to be indestructible right?" Will responded to Vegeta in a tone of respect "There hasn't been anything that could even put a scratch on one of them so far, sir." Vegeta grinned upon hearing this, looked at Turles and then asked him "Would you do the honors, Turles?" Turles then smiled, focused on two of his fingers, surrounded them in his blue aura and then, using the energy that he had put into his fingers, created an explosion large enough to destroy all of Detroit city.

The smoke from the explosion of Turles' attack cleared up after a while, and all that stood where Detroit once was, was a massive crater, some ruins of were once the city's buildings and the trio of evil Saiyans.

After the smoke had finished clearing away, Vegeta said to Turles and Will in a commanding tone of voice "Go see if there are any Dragon Balls in all this rubble, you two!" They both bowed to Vegeta and went off to start searching for Dragon Balls in the leftovers of Detroit.

Kyle and the rest of the Dragon Fighters felt hundreds of thousands of power levels disappear at the location that the three power levels of their new enemies had just appeared in.

Kyle shouted to his team with a dread filled voice "Did you guys feel that!?" They all nodded in response with equal amounts of horror on their faces. Aida, Cho and Leo were all scared by what they had just felt and, unlike the other times before this, they were having trouble shaking off this fear.

Meanwhile. The trio of Saiyans had been looking around the crater that once was Detroit city for hours when Will finally yelled to Vegeta "Hey, Prince Vegeta! It doesn't look like there are any Dragon Balls here, sir!"

Vegeta sighed in frustration when he heard this and then said to Will and Turles "Alright boys, lets move on to the next city!" Just as the three of them were preparing to head off towards the next closest city, the Dragon Fighters arrived.

Every member of the Dragon Fighter's group saw that Will was standing with the other two Saiyans while also wearing Saiyan armor, and every one of them were shocked beyond belief.

Everyone in the Dragon Fighters started blurting out questions to Will, but Will stopped them and said with a cocky smile on his face "Listen guys, I'll be straight with all of you! I'm here with these other two Saiyans to destroy all life on Earth, so that we can take the Dragon Balls for ourselves and sell this rock for its resources!" Aida stammered in disbelieve "Wha...What? Father... why?!" A wicked grin spread across Will's face and he said to his child "Oh, shut up, you stupid b**ch! I'm not your God damn dad! All I did was teach you how to fight! How does that make me your dad!?" After hearing Will say this, Aida placed her hand over her mouth before she started to cry uncontrollably, while Vegeta and Turles both grinned and giggled.

Kyle shouted in a fury unlike anything his friends had seen from him before "What the f***ing hell is wrong with you, you back stabbing b******!? First you show up with these two sacks of crap, then you blow up an entire city and now you say you're gonna kill every living thing on Earth; AND THEN you make your own daughter cry! WHAT THE HELL!?" Will just glared at Kyle for a moment and then said in a very aggressive tone "Let me tell you a story, Kyle. I trained in the Junior Marines for most of my life, then I make friends with a guy who not only knows four different types of martial arts, but that guy is also physically superior to me and can kick my ass. Me, that guy and this friend of his that he had introduced me to decided to take off on a two year adventure around the world, so that we could make a wish that I thought would finally make me strong enough to beat my friend, but when our rematch finally came at a certain tournament, he beat me once again! For some reason, I didn't mind being beaten that much in the old days. Maybe I was just happy to have a student? I don't know. And when we went to fight this army of monsters, my friend made this stupid name for our little band of fighters and suddenly everyone, including me, wanted him as our leader for who-knows-what reason. When the threat was finally dealt with, my friend and this monk guy that he met decided to get special training and, for some dumb-ass reason, I just went off to live a life with my, quote-unquote, new daughter instead of getting that training as well. And then when everyone meets back up a few years later, I could sense that the difference in our strength had gotten larger than it ever had been before in our lives and I couldn't believe it. When that Saiyan attacked us, I threw everything I had at him and couldn't do much more than hold him in place while my buddy was the one who actually defeated him. At that point I'd had enough; I decided to leave in that Saiyan's pod so that I could infiltrate the Saiyan's home planet and get information as well as get stronger, in hopes that this group of elite fighters that I was a part of would make me their new leader, but, after a while, I realized just how much more fun I was having with the Saiyan way of life; it was way more fun when compared to the human way of life that me and my stupid former friends had been living up until then. So, I told the Saiyan royal family everything, including how valuable my old home would be on the planetary trade market. So the king sent his son, one of his elites and myself to take the Earth for them. And all of that leads us to now!"

Everyone in the Dragon Fighters were left speechless at what they had just heard. After a long silence, James managed to sputter out "You... you've never actually been our friend?" Will thought to himself for a moment and replied in a cheery tone of voice "Yeah, I guess not."

After hearing Will say all this, a look of even greater rage started building on Kyle's face; he then pointed to Will and said in pure fury "Will! Listen up! For what you and these other two did here today, I'm gonna kill all three of you and send you all straight to Hell! Oh, and when you get there, tell the Devil I'm coming for him next!" Will pretended that this didn't bother him and looked off to his side.

Upon looking to his side, Will noticed Wyto and asked the Dragon Fighters "Hey, who's that hot Saiyan girl with you guys?" Wyto heard Will say this, blushed a little bit and responded by saying "It's me, Wyto. That bat girl who was a daughter of Saculon? I made a wish on the Dragon Balls to turn me into a Saiyan and to make me smarter, so that you would be attracted to me."

The Dragon Fighters started panicking internally when they remembered Wyto's feelings towards the now crazy Will, each of them fearing that she would betray them in favor of her 'husband'.

Will responded to the information Wyto provided to him with a sly grin on his face, he then said to her in an arrogant tone "Well, baby it wor-" Wyto quickly cut him off by shouting "But after everything I just heard from you, there's no way I would ever get together with a heartless scum bag like you over my friends! You make me sick!" Will was a bit taken back by this for a second, but quickly recomposed himself and was about to say something in response when Vegeta quickly stepped forward and said in an impatient tone "Alright, that's enough banter! Are these or are these not the warriors that you were speaking of that live on this planet and could pose a threat to us?" Will flinched slightly when Vegeta stepped up to him. Will then gave Vegeta a salute and said in the same respectful tone from earlier "Sir, yes, sir, these are the ones I spoke of!"

Vegeta quickly signalled to Turles, who then took out two vials: one had what had what looked like seeds while the other had some sort of green, gloppy liquid inside of it. Turles then dug several small holes with his finger, buried the seeds, and poured the strange liquid onto the spots that he had planted the seeds in. Suddenly, three green skinned, wrinkled, short, humanoid creatures with blood red eyes, large heads, and clawed hands came out of the ground from where the seeds had been planted, causing the Dragon Fighters to all either gasp or shout in surprise. Upon seeing his former friends' reactions to seeing these creatures, Will thought in a nonchalant tone "You know, that's how I reacted at first when I saw things as well."

Leo and Cho both shouted in a slight fear "What the hell are those things!?" Vegeta responded with a proud grin "These creatures are called Saibamen. (power level 2,400 each) They are artificial life forms that our scientists created a few hundred years back to assist our army in combat."

James was feeling weirded out by the Saibamen and asked, no one in particular, "So... what now?" Turles was the one who answered him by saying "How about one of you weaklings try to take on one of our Saibamen!" He then ordered one of the three Saibamen to step forward.

Before anyone of the Dragon Fighters could decide what to do, Cho stepped forward and said in a confident tone "I'll fight that thing! Oh hey, Will, I thought that you should know something interesting. You see, during our training for this day we learned how to not just put all of our energy into our signature moves, but now, simply using these attacks increases our power!" Will was clearly surprised by this, but the thought that this would allow his former team to achieve victory never seemed to be a worry in his mind. He then noticed that Cho had finally grown a small amount of hair. "Took him long enough!" He thought while giving a small giggle.

Vegeta grew impatient and shouted to the Saibamen that had stepped forward "Just attack the shorter one that agreed to fight you already!"

That Saibamen then flew straight forward at Cho, who blocked the small, but powerful creature's attack and the two then took of into the air and started fighting in hand to hand combat. The Saibamen tried to claw at Cho's face multiple times and at lightning fast speeds, but Cho just dodged and blocked all of these attacks and then kneed the plant like creature in the pot of its body that would house its stomach, if it had one that is. The Saibamen then backed off in a mixture of pain and shock. The strange creature then appeared to let out a screeching laugh as its head split open up and acid shot out of it; Cho dodged the stream of acid just in time allowing the acid to hit a large boulder below them, completely melting it away in seconds. The Saibamen took the split second that Cho had taken to dodge the acid to fly forward and punched him in his face, the Saibamen then followed this up by firing a fairly large energy blast into Cho's jaw. Cho fell to the ground, but he managed to quickly recover. When the Saibamen tried to rush Cho it got round-house kicked in the face by him before it could try to attack. The Saibamen quickly flew back into the air and attempted to prepare an energy blast targeted at Cho, but, before the creature could finish preparing the attack, Cho fired his own large energy blast at the Saibamen, knocking it face-first into the ground once more. As the Saibamen tried to stand back up, Cho flew down onto the creature with a double knee drop to the top of its head, the creature passed out the force of this attack and Cho then flew back up into the air, cupped one of his hands below his waist and shouted "Enlightenment Orb!" (power level 5,000) He then tossed his signature move. When his attack hit the Saibamen, it was completely annihilated and turned to ash.

Cho turned to face the Saiyans and glared at them for a moment before smiling a cocky smile at them and asking in an insulting manner "How about I take out another one of these weak ugly beasts that you pathetic Saiyans made and save my friends the trouble?" Vegeta looked at Cho angrily, but then closed his eyes, smiled and replied in a sadistic tone "How about you try two of them at once?" Suddenly, the two remaining Saibamen rushed past Vegeta and towards Cho. This assault took Cho by surprise and the two creatures then tackled Cho, wrapping their arms and legs around him and then self destructed, killing Cho.

Everyone, except for the Saiyans, looked on in shock at what had just happened, while the Saiyans were just laughing hysterically.

James suddenly shouted in anger "METEOR GATTLIN!" (Power level 9,300) James then fired an energy ball into the air, the ball then broke into dozens of smaller blasts and then crashed down onto the Saiyans. Will was deflecting most of what was coming towards him, and so was Vegeta, but Turles was having trouble with them, and just as one of the attacks was about to get to him and blast a hole through his body, Vegeta moved in front of his minion and took the shot for him, causing an explosion.

James allowed himself a shout of joy filled vengence, thinking that he'd killed one of the Saiyans, but, when the smoke cleared, he saw that the Saiyan he's hit was just floating in the air and was left completely unharmed by the blast.

Noticing James's disbelief, Vegeta smirked and then said proudly "I wouldn't have taken that shot for Turles if I thought it would hurt me! You don't realize who I am, weakling, do you? I AM PRINCE VEGETA, the royal heir to the throne of the Saiyan people and strongest member of our entire race!"

Before anyone could say anything else, Kyle let his anger fully take over before he flew past all of his friends and punched Vegeta in his face, sending him flying backwards. Turles tried to go and help his prince, but got tackled by James.

Wyto, Aida and Leo Tried to rush Will, but, do to his power level being so much higher than theirs', he quickly sensed them coming, moved behind them all at lightning fast speed, and fired a large energy blast at them, knocking them all to the ground. A now dirt covered Wyto got up, turned around and shouted viciously "Blood Gun!"(power level 14,300) She then fired her signature move at Will. Will could sense that this attack would kill him if he tried to block it, so he jumped to the side and was just barely able to dodge the blast in time, but as soon as he dodged the attack, he rushed forward and punched Wyto in the face; he then delivered another punch to her stomach and calmly said "Demon Buster." Will's demon-shaped energy attack then shot out at point blank range in Wyto's stomach, splitting her in half, horrifying and infuriating both Aida and Leo.

Meanwhile. James and Turles were fighting each other and trading blows while flying through the air. James backed away a little bit and used both of his legs to kick Turles in his stomach; James then flew backwards, pelting Turles with energy blasts as he went and then finishing off the assault with a large beam of energy. This final attack sent Turles hurtling towards the ground, but he quickly got back up and used the pointer fingers and thumbs on both hands to make a circle and shout angrily "Death Rings!" Three large rings of energy shot out of his fingers and straight at James. The three rings hit him dead on and, before James could fall out of the sky, Turles flew up and punched him in the face. A little bit of blood could be seen coming from James' mouth, but he was still able to handle the blow, so, while he was still close to the evil Saiyan, he grabbed Turles' arm and threw him away, and then followed that up with another volley of energy attacks directed straight at the invader, most of which were blocked, but two of the attacks hit him in the face and leg. Turles was in pain for a second, but managed to shrug it off very quickly, he then rushed back James, kneed him in his stomach and then clasped his hands together and smashed James downwards into a nearby giant boulder.

After pulling himself from the stone he had been planted into, James tried to get back up, but Turles quickly flew down to him and started punching him repeatedly in the stomach while laughing like a hyena. James eventually managed to grab onto one of Turles' wrists and slam him into the boulder as well. James got up, stumbled his way over to where Turles was planted in the massive rock and then elbow him in his face, James then followed this by a kick to the monster's face, this assault broke not only the Saiyan's nose, but it fractured many sections of his skull as well; the large amount of pain Turles was in knocked him out cold almost instantly.

James then flew a few dozen feet off of the ground and away from Turles before shouting through his own pain "Justice Wave!" (power level 12,700) James fired his attack at Turles, destroying most of his body and killing him.

James was catching his breath while grabbing his bleeding gut in pain when he saw a furious looking Will holding his sword up and about to drive it through a horribly injured Leo's head.

Let's go back a few moments ago. After Will Killed Wyto, Leo, in blind fury tried to attack him, but Will quickly turned around, grabbed Leo's arm and broke his wrist by just squeezing it and than his elbow as well. Leo was screaming in pain until Will tightly grabbed onto his mouth and stated with a sadistic looking grin "And THIS is what death tastes like!" The glow from an energy attack could be seen forming in the hand Will had over Leo's mouth and Leo started screaming even louder in a mixture of panic and fear, that is until Aida rushed forward with Will's former sword and started swinging it at him, forcing Will to let go of Leo and jump backwards in order to dodge the attack and not loose body parts.

Will noticed that the sword Aida was using was the sword that the U.S. army had made for him and he said with a smile while dodging Aida's attacks "Oh, hey! That's my sword! I was always a bit upset that I forgot it here on Earth!" Will then swiftly Kicked Aida in her chest during one of her swings, resulting in a few of her ribs being broken. Will then reached to grab his sword away from her, but Leo came out of nowhere and tackled Will to the ground. Leo tried to use his good arm to punch Will in his face while he had the former friend pinned beneath himself, but Will grabbed Leo's good arm while also wearing an impatient look just before the attack could reach his face, he then broke the wrest that was on that arm as well, Will followed this up by kneeing the stunned in pain Leo in his groin and then shooting a small blast of energy at Leo's face in order to get the big guy off of him, but, before Will could get fully get back up, Aida rushed forward, kicked him in his face and thrusted Will's sword down onto its owner, impaling Will's liver.

Aida thought she had impaled his heart and relaxed, but since she only hit his liver, Will was able to use his Saiyan body to power through the pain and pull the sword out of himself; he then used a weak energy attack on himself to cauterize the wound. Will got up, and Aida tried to attack him, but he quickly hit her in the face with the hilt of his sword, causing her to fall to the ground in pain as blood pored from the large cut it made in her face. Aida tried to stand back up for a second, only to suddenly fall to her knees do a mixture of pain and sadness. While the small but powerful woman was on her knees, she looked in front of herself and started crying at the sight of her former father (power level stab injury 5,200) standing in front of her, holding a sword and ready to kill her without even the smallest hint of sympathy for his child present in his face. Aida, not wanting to fight anymore, closed her eyes as Will lifted the sword over his head... and brought it back down through her neck without a second of hesitation or remorse. Leo bore witness to all this, and could do nothing but puke do to disgust as a response to sight of the brutal death of his friend at the hands of his other, former friend.

Will walked over to Leo, who was laying on the ground in pain. Will was spinning his sword as he walked, the spinning made his child's blood fly off of it as the blood had come to life for some sort of sick dance.

When Will reached Leo, he laughed a little bit and said to the crippled in pain man laying before him "You know what, Leo? I could sense that you were even weaker than one of our Saibamen as soon as you showed up. I cant believe you took me by surprise like you did, I'll admit that was impressive for someone as pathetic as you, but the fact that someone as weak as you tried to fight a Saiyan is pretty laughable and just downright... STUPID!" Will lifted his sword again and was about to impale Leo's head with the weapon's blade, when suddenly James fired a very powerful energy attack at Will's face.

Will screamed in agony and then grabbed onto the section of his face that had gotten hit in pain; and when he removed his hands, it could be seen that some of the flesh on the left side of his face was missing, but worst of all, one of his eyes had not survived the impact of the blast at all and was now completely gone, leaving behind a now larger than average eye socket that was clearly going to leave scar tissue.

Will (power level heavily injured 2,800) was consumed by rage and pain when he felt around his face some more and realized what he had lost. Will then turned to James as blood and spit drooled from his mouth, he then rushed forward with the intent to kill James, but, due to his injuries, he was moving too slowly, and James moved out of his way. James (power level injured and tired 4,900) attacked Will from behind, grabbed his head and then slammed it into the ground. Will tried to use his sword against James, but James just grabbed the sword out of his brother's hand and threw it in Leo's direction.

Will was struggling to get away from James, but he was able to hold the insane gorilla down with little effort do to his injuries. Will screamed at James in such a ferocious way that you might have mistaken him for an actual monkey "Either let me go, so I can blast out your eyeball like you did to mine, or just kill me, you b******!" James said nothing in response to this, but never took his eyes off of Will. "Don't you dare judge me, you weak little s***! You've always been the weakest out of the three of us, James! You barely have any real training! Whenever things got too serious for you to handle, you had to hide behind me and Kyle for protection, you pathetic ass! So don't you dare try to judge me, now that you have a temporary thumb hold over me! I'll heal, become stronger than you could ever imagine and kill ALL OF YOU!" Will was screaming and struggling to get away after he finished his speech and expected James to break his arm or something in response, but instead stopped completely when he felt a single drop of water land on his head. He looked up, confused, to see that the drop of water was a tear that had come from James' right eye, leaving a streak down his face. James' eyes were frozen with grief and his jaw completely tensed up. Despite that single tear, when James spoke, he sounded calm. Unnervingly calm, as though if he didn't stay perfectly composed something would break. "Will... we were friends. For a time, I even called you my brother, and that is not a title I give out lightly. I am so sorry for what I just did to you, and despite what you would do to me if you were in my position right now... I can't bring myself to kill you!" Will just blinked with his one remaining eye. James then picked him up, quickly put him into a full nelson and then forced him to look at Wyto and Aida's dead bodies. James's tone had begun to change, still quiet but seething with some form of fury beneath the surface that Will had never before heard from his brother "These two were people who loved you! Aida thought of you as if you were her own father! Wyto betrayed her entire family for you, and changed herself into a form completely alien to her; JUST so you would give her the time of day! And you. Killed. Both of them! Without so much as a second thought!" No longer able to restrain himself, James was seconds from completely losing it. "What, the HELL, happened to you that would make you do this!? Is it REALLY that much fun, to live in a stupid, self-destructive society of arrogant, savage, short sighted apes!? That you would throw aside your whole life, every day of your upbringing, every MEMORY you've had on this planet?! Or what about protecting humanity, hell, serving just your country? Did you never care about that either? Because if so, you would've made a terrible Marine. Because the William Rodriguez that I knew, that I fought alongside, would have sacrificed his OWN LIFE just to help someone else before even CONSIDERING any of the absolute BULLS*** you've pulled today!" After saying all of this, James let go of Will, and as soon as he did, Will just fell to his knees, and went completely blank.

James walked over to Leo and asked for Will's sword. After Leo handed it to James, he threw it on the ground next to Will. Will didn't even notice this, and James said to him, back to his previously stone-cold demeanor "That sword rightfully belongs to you. Take it, leave this planet... and never come back."

James sat the heavily injured Leo up against a rock and, after making sure he was okay enough to survive, started to fly away to try and help Kyle fight Vegeta. But, as soon as he had turned around, Kyle was already standing behind him and Leo. Kyle appeared to very winded and his clothes were partially destroyed. James noticed that Vegeta was standing behind Kyle, he seemed to be very injured, his eyes were bleeding, but he appeared to just be waiting patiently for Kyle.

Kyle was about to say something to the two of them when Leo looked behind all of them and saw another dead body where Kyle and Vegeta were fighting, causing him to shout in both confusion and sorrow "HOW DID VEGETA KILL NOLUCAS?! WHAT WAS HE DOING HERE?!" James heard Leo ask this, looked behind Kyle and saw Nolucas's dead body. "But the power of the Dragon Balls comes from Nolucas's life force..." Realized James; he then turned to Kyle and asked in a horror filled tone of voice "So if he's dead... then doesn't that mean that the Dragon Balls are gone forever!?"

"Yes, and that also means that we cant use them to wish any of our friends back to life!" responded Kyle with a stern look. "But don't worry! Once I take care of Vegeta, I'll tell you what I have planed!" Kyle then opened the bag that Nolucas had given to him, pulled out the two Sensue Beans from the small satchel and said with a smile "You two look like you've been through the ringer! Here, have these! Like Nolucas said, they'll restore you too full strength and heal all your injuries!" Leo took his bean right away, ate it and was instantly rejuvenated. He then stood back up in excitement. James hesitated to take his bean from Kyle however, and asked him "What if you need this while you're fighting Vegeta?" Kyle continued to smile and said "I'll be fine! I have the Berserker Instinct remember? So don't worry!" James smiled at Kyle's confidence and ate his bean.

"Are you coming or not?!" A very infuriated looking Vegeta shouted to Kyle, patience clearly wearing thin. Kyle replied in an almost friendly manner "Yeah, let's go!" the two warriors then flew off.


	19. Chapter 19: The unstoppable Vegeta

Let's go back a few dozen minutes ago. Kyle rushed forward and punched Vegeta in his face, sending him flying backwards. One of the other Saiyans tried to intervene and help his boss, but he was assaulted by James.

After landing a successful attack to Vegeta, Kyle rushed towards him and continue his assault, but the Saiyan quickly regained his footing and got out of the way by moving at speeds that were too fast to be seen by Kyle.

After losing track of his opponent, Kyle started frantically searching for Vegeta, but before he could find him, he got hit by a large blast of energy from behind, knocking him to the ground.

As he was laying face first on the ground, Kyle thought in a mixture of annoyance and pain "OK. THAT was the MOST painful attack I've ever been hit with!"

As Kyle was struggling to get back up, Vegeta flew straight at him and kicked him in his stomach, causing Kyle to be sent flying backwards; scraping across the ground as he went.

Vegeta asked a stunned Kyle while grinning "What's wrong, weakling? Cant keep up?" Kyle recomposed himself and replied to Vegeta's rhetorical question in a surprisingly happy tone of voice "Actually, I don't know if it means much to you, but I'm the strongest warrior from this planet." Vegeta was made a little bit curious by this, so he decided to check Kyle's power level with his scouter and, after reading it, he said in a slightly impressed tone "Let's see... 12,000. Hmm... that's pretty impressive, I suppose. And here I thought that friend of your's was the second strongest Saiyan there was. But even so, your power level is still not enough to compete with someone like me!" Kyle replied in a slightly annoyed tone "Listen, I'm not a Saiyan! Don't ask me why! It's a long story, but I'm a member of the human race! Got it?!" Vegeta just rolled his eyes in response to this. Kyle then asked the tyrant in a condescending tone "By the way, you do know that if Will thinks he has a chance to kill you, he'll take it, right?" Vegeta asked with minor curiosity "And why do you say that?" Kyle smiled and replied in a dark tone "I was his friend for years and he just turned against me like it was nothing! He clearly doesn't even like you very much! I think he's just scared of you. He wont hesitate to kill you if he feels like he has the chance to do so, and, after that, he will be able to take your spot as the strongest member of the Saiyan race!" Instead of being angry, Vegeta just laughed a little bit at Kyle's statement and then said "That was clear to me from the start! I plan on killing him myself once this is all said and done!" Kyle didn't know what to say to that and just continued to get back onto his feet.

When Kyle got back up, he made sure to get a lock onto Vegeta's energy so that he wouldn't lose track of him again. Kyle then rushed at Vegeta, who flew backwards into the air while also prompting Kyle to follow him.

Vegeta was toying with Kyle by flying backwards during the whole chase and, eventually, he moved at his lightning fast speeds again, hoping to make Kyle lose track of him once more, but Kyle had a lock on his energy this time and knew where he was at all times.

Vegeta tried to attack Kyle by rushing at him from behind and slamming him into the ground, but Kyle swiftly turned around and raised his arms to block the attack. When the attack hit, Kyle's block did hold up, but a serge of intense pain rushed through his arms, causing him to let out a small shout of pain. Vegeta then snap kicked Kyle in his ribs and then spin kicked him in the side of his head, sending him flying towards the ground. Kyle landed on his hands and knees, but couldn't think clearly do to a loud ringing sound in his head.

Kyle sensed Vegeta rushing towards him in order to continue the beating that was being given to him, so Kyle panicked and just let out an explosion of energy from every part of his body at once, creating a huge blast and draining a lot of energy from himself. Vegeta got caught in the explosion and got sent flying backwards do to the immense force of the attack.

While Vegeta was recovering from his surprise explosion, Kyle took the few moments that he had to slap himself in his own face, so that he could get rid of the ringing in his head and, just as he did this, an 'upset' looking Vegeta had gotten back up.

When Kyle saw Vegeta, he was covered in dirt, the shoulder pads on his armor were broken off, he had many noticeable cuts and bruises on any exposed parts of his body and, much to Kyle's despair, he looked more angry than he did in pain.

Kyle was fear stricken and his fight or flight instincts quickly kicked in, causing him to rush his short opponent and launched a flurry of kicks and punches at him, all of which Vegeta easily blocked and dodged, that is until Vegeta's Scouter beeped and a faint voice could be herd coming from it. Vegeta asked his scouter with an annoyed tone "What? No! I can't come back now, I-" While Vegeta was distracted by the voice coming from his Scouter, Kyle landed several high speed punches to his opponent's face, this caused Vegeta to grab onto his face in pain. Kyle tried to punch the small Saiyan again, but Vegeta took one of his hands away from his face, grabbed Kyle's wrist before he could hit him and then threw Kyle away from himself. Kyle caught himself in the air and, just as he did, Vegeta rushed at him and launched his own blizzard of punches, kicks, knees and elbows at the Human minded Saiyan, all of which hit their mark.

Meanwhile. At the Sky Temple. Nolucas and the families of Kyle and James were watching their sons fight the Saiyan threat through Nolucas's crystal's.

James' family was watching James and cheering him on do to how well he was doing against Turles, while Kyle's family was looking on in horror at their son being beaten to death by Vegeta.

Kyle's mom said with despair in her voice "Oh my God, he's killing Kyle! He's killing my baby boy! You, Nolucas! There has to be something you can do to help him, right!?" Nolucas panicked fro a split second, but then quickly started thinking, he managed to get an idea and then rushed off to see if he could find a Sensue bean growing in his garden.

Nolucas quickly made his way to his garden and, after a few moments of searching, much to his joy, he found one more Sensue bean growing. Nolucas grabbed the bean, went to a room with a giant plate in the middle of it, and then stepped onto the center of the plate and teleported to Kyle.

Kyle (power level tired and heavily injured 7,900 and dropping quickly) fell to the ground and tried to move again, but he immediately fell back down in pain. When Kyle tried to stand he felt his ribs shifting around in his chest and he realized that his entire rib cage was broken. Kyle was coughing up heavy amounts of blood and his vision was getting blurry, while Vegeta was just floating over him and grinning at his victory. Kyle thought in anger "Aw crap! I'm dying aren't I!? I'm gonna die and then this little jerk is gonna destroy every living thing on Earth!" This thought made Kyle struggle with what little strength he had left in order to get back up once again so that he could continue fighting Vegeta, but his ribs were starting to poke through his the flesh of his chest, he was coughing up even more blood than before, his pain became even worse than before and then his vision faded entirely.

Kyle laid there on the wasteland that used to be Detroit city, bleeding out and accepting his fate, but, as he was seconds away from death, something lifted him up off of the ground and shoved something down his throat. Suddenly, Kyle was completely healed and his stamina was restored. Kyle (power level after healing 15,000) looked at who saved him and saw Nolucas, but Kyle noticed that he looked much older than before.

Kyle was happy to see his teacher at first, but then shouted in a panic "What on God's Earth are you doing here!?" The now older looking Nolucas coughed, smiled a weak smile and said in a glad tone of voice "I thought I should help you out before that Sai-" Before Nolucas could finish his sentence, a beam of energy came down from the sky and annihilated him.

Kyle gasped in shock, walked over to the burnt corpse that used to be his teacher as well as his friend, and then silently cried while looking down at the ground and softly said to himself "No..."

After crying for a few more seconds, Kyle got up and glared at Vegeta, who just smiled at him said in a tone that sounded like a sarcastic apology "I'm sorry, did he matter to you? It's just that, after he revived my opponent and didn't leave immediately for us to continue fighting, I grew impatient and just decided to kill him so that we could continue fighting!" When Kyle heard this sorry excuse for taking the life of his friend and mentor, he grew furious and said in a determined voice "I was scared to use this power, at first; I was worried that I would hurt my friends by accident, but now... I think I'll take that risk if it means I'll be able to kill a worthless peace of s*** like you!" Kyle got into his neutral stance, closed his eyes and started turning on his Berserker Instinct. Kyle let out a shout of power and suddenly he was surrounded by his blue aura, which quickly turned blood red, followed by his muscles increasing in size.

Kyle (power level Berserker Instinct 45,000 but slowly dropping do to increase in stamina drain) opened his now glowing red eyes and looked dead on at the evil tyrant, Vegeta, who was shaking in fear when he read his scouter and said "You... you're power level... it's... it's 44,985! That cant be right! This Scouter must be broken!" Vegeta then took off his scouter, threw it to the ground and continued to say in an unaccepting tone "There cant be a stronger Saiyan than me! I AM PRINCE VEGETA, the strongest Saiyan to ever live!" Kyle responded to this by saying in a passive aggressive tone "I already told you, Vegeta. I'm not a Saiyan, I'm a Human, and this Human is gonna break you in two!"

Kyle then flew up to Vegeta at unbelievable speeds and kneed him in his stomach, all without even looking the Saiyan in the face while he did it. While Vegeta was stunned by the first strike of the Berserker Instinct, Kyle took the opportunity to slam his elbow down onto Vegeta's shoulder, which knocked the prince to the ground. Vegeta was able to quickly shrug off the pain from Kyle's attack, but, before he could get back into the sky to continue his fight, Kyle flew in front of him at an invisible speed and slapped Vegeta in the face, followed by a backhand from the same hand. Kyle continued this pattern for a few seconds before he decided to just head butt Vegeta in his face, knocking him onto his back and breaking his nose. Vegeta grabbed his face in pain and managed to think to himself through the pain "Is he just toying with me!? I wont be treated like I'm some kind of low class piece of dirt!" Vegeta was filled with rage at the idea of being toyed with during a fight and, while he was still on the ground, he kicked Kyle in the stomach with both of his feet, before getting back up and flying backwards. While flying backwards, Vegeta pelted Kyle with a barrage of energy attacks, covering Kyle in a smoke cloud. Vegeta grinned a little at this, but stopped and looked on in shock and despair when he saw Kyle walk out of the smoke with nothing but his karate gi ruined and a few scratches. Kyle then floated into the air, while taunting Vegeta to come and get him; Vegeta was made even more furious by this, took the bait, and rushed at Kyle. The two warriors then clashed in the air.

Vegeta was trying to land a punch on the Berserker powered Kyle, (power level 42,000) but he was just moving too fast for Vegeta to hit him. Vegeta tried to land a lunge punch on Kyle's face, but Kyle spun around him and then elbowed him in the back, causing Vegeta to be launched into the ruins of a barley standing building.

Vegeta tried to get back up, but Kyle flew down and used both feet to stomp Vegeta further into the building. Kyle flew away from the building and shouted sarcastically "Hey, Vegeta! Are you OK in there?!" All Kyle heard in response was an angry scream from the Saiyan prince, this caused Kyle to giggle to himself a little bit; Kyle then continued to say in a condescending tone "You know, if you're not doing alright in there, little guy, I can go get you a frosty! Will that make you happy?" Vegeta (power level insane with anger 23,000) then screamed at the top of his lungs in fury and let out a huge energy explosion from his entire body, destroying the building around him, as well as a large portion of the ground beneath him.

Kyle quickly noticed, and was a little disturbed by the fact that Vegeta had become so mad that his eyes had become blood shot.

Vegeta then screamed "SHUT THE F**K UP, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH!" Kyle just floated in the air, folded his arms behind his back, grinned and said happily "Sounds like someone has a brain freeze!" Vegeta then rushed Kyle and socked him in his jaw, and while the attack did send him flying, it wasn't powerful enough to injure the Berserker all that much. Vegeta rushed after Kyle and tried to deliver a point blank energy attack to his stomach, but, just before Vegeta could hit his enemy, Kyle used the amazing speed he got from his power up to vanish, reappear below Vegeta and upper cut him in his jaw, knocking him upwards and then back down to the ground.

When Vegeta fell to the ground, his rage peaked; he was sitting on his legs and then started to grab and pull on his own hair in frustration before shouting "THAT'S IT! EVERYONE DIES!"

Vegeta quickly flew into the air and surrounded himself in a purple aura. Vegeta then smiled an evil and insane smile and said happily "You Earth fighters aren't the only ones who get stronger when they use their ultimate attacks! I learned how to do the same thing years ago! Now face MY signature move, THE GALLICK GUN! (power level 28,000) You can try to dodge it, but if you do, this attack will drill all the way to your world's core and blow up this whole f***ing planet from the inside out!" Vegeta then lifted both of his hands to the left side of his head and an orb of purple energy with purple lightning shooting out of it appeared between his palms. Kyle (power level 41,000) sensed the power coming from attack, grinned and thought in a cocky tone "This will be easy enough to counter with a Spirit Cannon; although the surrounding area may be destroyed by this power clash. Oh well, it's all just waste land now anyway."

Kyle got ready Vegeta's Gallick Gun with his own move when something out of the corner of his glowing red eye caught his attention. Kyle's faced quickly drained into fear when he saw James and Leo struggling with Will, and everyone else dead.

Kyle thought in a combination of anger and sadness "Oh God, Wyto... Aida... their both dead!... But James and Leo are still alive! Thank God!... I forgot about everyone else in the heat of this fight! If I don't just blast Vegeta away now instead of having a beam struggle with him, the damage to the surrounding area could kill them as well!"

Vegeta was about to fire his attack, but, just before he could, Kyle flew up to him and elbowed him in the side of his face. Some blood flew from Vegeta's face once Kyle hit him. This blow from Kyle knocked Vegeta to the ground and caused all the energy he had gathered for his attack to dissipate.

Vegeta was getting back up and was getting ready to go another round, until Kyle shouted in a panicked tone "Wait, Vegeta!" Vegeta froze for a second and then looked at Kyle with a mixture of anger and curiosity before shouting "What is it, you trash!?" Kyle smiled and said "I want to take this fight a few miles away from here!" Vegeta grew even more confused and asked "What, Why?!" Kyle continued to smile and replied "I just do! OK?" Vegeta was speechless for a second, but then said in pure fury "I... NO! We are fighting here!" Vegeta started preparing his Gallick Gun again, that is until Kyle said in a condescending tone "Fine, but if you fire that attack, I will move out of the way, and I think it won't only destroy the planet. I'm pretty sure the force of an exploding planet would kill the two of us as well! Now if we moved somewhere else, I would take the attack in place of the Earth, you know, if it can get past my own attack first that is!" Vegeta froze upon hearing this and thought about what Kyle said. Vegeta eventually realized that he should just let Kyle have the fight elsewhere. Vegeta then just threw his arms down in frustration and said "Alright, fine! Lets go!" Kyle happily said "Hold on a second, I need to talk to my friends before we head off!" Kyle then powered down out of his Berserker state and flew over to his remaining friends.

Kyle explained to James and Leo what he and Vegeta were doing and, after giving them both the only two other Sensue Beans, do to their conditions, he flew off with Vegeta to find a new battle ground.

James (power level after healing 8,000) and Leo (power level boost from Sensue Bean 2,350) stood there a bit confused at what had just happened.

Leo looked at the ground and muttered to himself in self deprivation "How did I survive all that? I'm so weak. Aida or Wyto should have lived, not me..." James thought Leo had asked him a question and replied "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. What was that?" Leo looked up at his friend, smiled and said "Oh! It's nothing, kid!"

The two of them just continued standing there for a while, while discussing what they should do. During the talk between Leo and James, the mortified, one eyed Will was still just on his knees behind the two of them.

Eventually, the two of them decided to follow Kyle and Vegeta and watch the fight from a safe distance.

As they were leaving, Leo told James he would catch up with him in a second, and, after James went ahead, Leo went over to Will and said in a cold anger "I'm gonna let you live, cause it's what my friend wants, but letting you live doesn't mean I cant do this!" Leo reached downwards, tightly grabbed onto Will's tail, put his foot on Will's back and pulled Will's tail clean off. Will screamed in pain and Leo just spat on the ground as he dropped Will's tail and left.

Kyle and Vegeta spent a few minutes flying away from their previous battlefield and, as they were flying, an incredibly large jet appeared above them. The jet appeared to belong to the U.S. military. Kyle looked at the large jet for a minute, wondering what it was doing here, when suddenly, the bombing hatch opened up and revealed what appeared to be a nuke. Before Kyle could question this, the large jet dropped the bomb towards the two of them. Vegeta didn't know what to make of this big chunk of metal that the Humans were dropping on him, but Kyle did.

Kyle flew up to the bomb before it could hit the ground and grabbed onto one of the fins of the falling bomb, but had to use the Berserker Instinct in order to throw the bomb into the sky, Kyle then shot a quick blast of energy at the bomb and then shielded his eyes in preparation for the blast. Vegeta saw that Kyle was covering his eyes, so he quickly did the same thing in response, not really understanding what this metal object that was dropped on them even was.

The nuclear blast went off in the air above them and Vegeta realized that he was glade that he covered his eyes.

The jet's pilot said to his home base over his jet's radio "Both targets are still alive! I repeat, both targets are still alive! Returning to base!" Kyle and Vegeta were both rubbing their eyes in an attempt to regain their eyesight as the jet flew away.

After they both recovered their sight, Vegeta shouted at Kyle angrily "What the hell was that!?" Kyle said with half pride and half shame "That was a nuclear bomb. It's considered the Human race's most powerful weapon, it could have done some serious damage to the both of us!" Vegeta was tired of flying and was just annoyed by the flash from the nuke, so he stated "This area will be our new battle ground!" Kyle said in a surprisingly calm manner "Yeah, this place looks fine to me."

Without saying a word, Vegeta flew into the air and readied his Gallick Gun once more. Kyle (power level 36,00) didn't need an explanation for what Vegeta was doing, so he got ready to fire his Spirit Cannon as well. (power level with power of Berserker Instinct multiplying it 51,000)

After he finished charging his attack, Vegeta Shouted "GALLICK GUN, FIRE!" At the top of his lungs and fired a massive ray of purple, electrical energy. Kyle stood there on the ground with the massive ball of energy that he called the Spirit Cannon floating just above his right hand, all the while, Vegeta's Gallick Gun was getting closer and closer to him. While getting ready to toss his own attack, Kyle said in a passive aggressive tone "Spirit Cannon, fire." Kyle then launched his cannon upwards in order to counter Vegeta's gun. The two masses of energy were colliding for a couple minutes and, in those couple of minutes, the surrounding area was being torn to shreds by the sheer force that these two attacks were creating. Eventually, Kyle's attack powered through Vegeta's attack and collided with the tyrant before he could move out of the way. Vegeta tried to redirect the Spirit Cannon away from himself, but the attack was just too powerful for him and it enveloped him and launched itself, as well as Vegeta, into the air.

After Vegeta was no longer within eyesight, Kyle turned off his Berserker Instinct and fell down onto his butt.

As Kyle (power level without Berserker Instinct turned on and extremely tired 4,000) was sitting down and trying to catch his breath, he saw two people covered in dirt flying towards him. When these people arrived, Kyle smiled, because he saw that the dirt covered people were James and Leo. Leo was shouting with pure joy at Kyle's victory over Vegeta "OH YEAH! You kicked that bastard's ass straight off our planet! WOO HOO!" James went to help his tired brother to his feet. As James was supporting Kyle, the two said nothing to each other and instead exchanged looks that said "I love you, man." Kyle managed to stand back up on his own after a second of James supporting him and the three friends were gonna head back to the Sky Temple in order to recover and hear the plan that Kyle had promised them.

As the three of them were just about to start flying away, they sensed a high power level coming towards them, this caused Kyle to blurt out "You have got to be f***ing kidding me!" Just as Kyle finished his sentence, Vegeta flew down from the sky and landed in front of the three of them.

Vegeta was bleeding from multiple spots on his body and had many burn marks across himself, as well as his armor being mostly gone, what remained of it only covered his groin.

Vegeta (power level heavily injured 11,000) had a look of incomparable rage on his face and shouted "DID YOU THINK A WEAK ATTACK LIKE THAT COULD KILL SOMEONE AS POWERFUL AS ME!? I'LL DESTROY ALL OF YOU!" Leo was the first to respond by asking Vegeta "How are you even still alive!?" Vegeta explained that as the Spirit Cannon was reaching the planet's orbit, he gathered enough energy to cause an explosion around his body and got rid of the surrounding energy that was carrying him and then flew back down to the planet, so that he could kill Kyle. James asked in disbelieve "How on Earth did you gather enough energy for something like that!?" Vegeta grinned when James asked him this and said proudly "I did it the same way any true Saiyan would, sheer will power!"

Kyle walked in front of James and Leo and got ready to go another round with Vegeta, but James grabbed his shoulder and whispered to him "You better not be thinking about using the Berserker Instinct again! You've used up so much of your power that at this point using that technique would do more harm than good to your body!" Kyle replied sternly "So, I assume that you have a better Idea then?" James couldn't say anything in response or else he would be lying. Kyle then turned his back to James and reactivated his Berserker Instinct (power level 12,000) and got into a back stance in order to fight the tiny tyrant. But, before the two of them could begin their fight, Leo noticed that they had been fighting for so long, that it had become night time, complete with a full moon and everything. Leo said out loud "Wow, what a beautiful moon!" Both Vegeta and Kyle heard what Leo had said, so they both looked up into the sky in disbelieve, causing both of them to looked directly at the full moon.

Both Vegeta and Kyle started transforming into Oozarus and James rubbed the back of his head while commenting to himself "Maybe having my tail removed wasn't the best idea..." Kyle and Vegeta had finished their transformations into Oozarus and, while Kyle (power level 120,00 and dropping rapidly) was clearly just a mindless beast, Vegeta (power level 110,000) seemed different, he wasn't howling and snarling mindlessly, he wasn't hunching over onto his knuckles and his posture seemed completely like his regular self.

Oozaru (Vegeta) started laughing when he saw Oozaru's (Kyle) beast-like behavior and then actually started speaking, but in a very growly, low pitched and loud voice "You know the leaders of the Saiyan race aren't only the strongest members of our species, but we also have complete control over our Oozaru forms!" Vegeta then went over to fight Oozaru (Kyle) (power level 84,000). Vegeta punched Kyle in the face and kneed him in the stomach, Kyle tried to bite him in response, but the prince put him into a head lock before he could bite down and then pile drived Oozaru (Kyle) (power level 71,000) into the ground.

Leo and James both flinched in fear when they heard what Vegeta said, but Leo got even more scared when he sensed that Kyle's power was dropping even quicker than it was before and asked James what he thought was going on. James thought about it for a second and came to a grim conclusion "The Berserker Instinct causes the users stamina to drain away twice as fast from them as it normally would, and when a Saiyan transforms into an Oozaru they become ten times as powerful than they were before, and, if I had to make a guess, do to the larger body that Kyle has now, I think his power is being drained away faster than it should be, that combined with Kyle's Berserker Instinct means Kyle is losing energy roughly twenty times faster than he should be normally!" Both Leo and James sat down in despair, do to the hopelessness of their situation.

Vegeta stepped down onto Oozaru's (Kyle) (power level 62,000) head, grabbed his tail and then pulled it clean off. Kyle (power level Berserker Instinct turned off, completely exhausted and missing his tail 2,000) laid on the ground, barely conscious and looked up at the giant monster called Vegeta as it was getting ready to crush him, but, before it could do that, it got hit in the face by both the Justice Wave (power level 13,000) and the Power Of The Wild (power level 3,900).

Vegeta quickly rubbed the pain away from his face very quickly and saw James and Leo, who were the only ones left between this monster and the destruction of the Human race.

Vegeta just looked at them for a second before he laughed hysterically and said "You have got to be joking! The strongest one amongst you couldn't kill me! You two don't stand a chance!" Before ether of them could say anything in response to this criticism, Vegeta fired a large energy wave from one of his hands straight at them, causing a massive explosion and sending both of them flying into the debris of some destroyed buildings.

After defeating the last of the Dragon Fighters, Vegeta proclaimed proudly "I'll give you all this much, this truly was this most difficult fight of my life! But now, it's all over and I'm the winner! None of you had what it took to truly bring down a Saiyan eli- AAARRRGGG!" Before Vegeta could finish what he was saying, he felt a sharp pain coming from behind himself and realized something was cutting through his tail, resulting in him turning back to his normal form.

Behind Vegeta, was a swords man who had to jump through the air in order to cut Vegeta's tail off, and was currently falling back down to the ground; a closer look showed the swords man to be Will (power level heavily injured and missing tail 1,200) who barely managed to land on his own feet.

When Vegeta (power level without tail 9,000) transformed back to his normal form, he glared over at Will, clenched his teeth in anger and said ferociously "Looks like I had the right idea about killing you after all!" Vegeta then noticed all the injuries Will had, including his missing eye and asked in complete amazement "Wait, what the hell did they do to you!?" But Will didn't respond to the question of his prince and instead was just standing there and holding his sword while mumbling the same phrase over and over again to himself "Have to make it right. But I cant make it right." Vegeta was confused by Will's behavior and asked himself "What the f*** is wrong with him?" Vegeta just chose to ignore Will's newly found insanity and just fight him instead. The two of them charged at each other, Vegeta with his fists and Will with his sword.

Meanwhile. Leo (power level injured and tired 1,400) had regained consciousness and went to look for James and Kyle, he eventually found both of them in a pile of rubble and dug them both out and they managed to wake back up fairly quickly. James (power level injured and tired 4,800) looked OK, though Kyle, who was buck naked do to his Oozaru transformation destroying all of his clothes, was clearly very beaten up.

Kyle rubbed some blood away from his face then said to his last two remaining allies "Guys, I have a plan! I'm gonna try using the technique I told you guys that I was creating, the Dragon Cannon, on Vegeta, but I need the two of you to help me!" James asked in a concerned tone "What do you need, Kyle?" Kyle replied sternly "I need you guys to hold him off for five minutes. It's gonna take me a while to pull together all the energy I need for this attack, even while using the Berserker Instinct" James heard Kyle say he was gonna use the Berserker Instinct again and asked in a mixture of anger and concern "Are you crazy?! Look at the condition that you're in! You're exhausted, you're injured and you're naked! Using the Berserker Instinct at this point would just mutilate your body!" Kyle glared at James and said "Alright, let's hear that better idea that must you clearly have for stopping this maniac from destroying every living thing on Earth!" James was about to say something in response, but couldn't think of anything that would be appropriate.

Kyle then quickly turned the Berserker Instinct back on(power level 6,000) and got ready to prepare the Dragon Cannon, while James and Leo went off to distract Vegeta and, when they reached him, they saw Vegeta had Will pinned to the ground and was about to punch his head in.

Leo fired an average sized energy blast at Vegeta, knocking the tired and dazed Saiyan off of his knees; James then fired a large mass of energy at Vegeta while he was still on the ground, making a fairly big explosion. Vegeta recovered from their attacks quickly and got back onto his feet just as the two of them rushed at him while trying to deliver a flurry of kicks and punches at him, all of which he either blocked or dodged. Vegeta wasted no time in taking these two down; he just punched Leo in his stomach as hard as he could, resulting in him spewing up a puddle of blood and being sent flying backwards into the debris behind them. James was able to use the time Vegeta took to punch Leo to punch Vegeta in the back of his head, before Vegeta could respond to this, James uppercuted him in his eye, resulting in Vegeta having to grab his face in pain for a second. James then tried to side kick Vegeta in the stomach, but he managed to grab James's leg and then bend it so far in the wrong direction that his leg snapped. As James was laying on the ground, Vegeta shot an energy blast into his face at point blank range, resulting in James being unable to move anymore.

Even though he was able to take the two allies of his enemy down, Vegeta wasn't happy and he was looking around for the one who had nearly killed him earlier, as in Kyle. Vegeta eventually spotted Kyle just about a dozen seconds before he could finish charging the Dragon Cannon, resulting in Kyle thinking in an annoyed tone "Oh, come on! Cut me a break!" Vegeta was about charge at him, but, before he could start flying, Will(power level almost dead 100) rushed Vegeta from behind and sliced across Vegeta's back with his sword, nearly cutting through the prince's spine. Despite the amount of pain he was in, Vegeta was still standing and punched Will in his face, knocking him out for the count. Fortunately for the Earth, Will's assault on Vegeta made him move much slower than before, giving Kyle the last few moments that he needed to get his attack ready.

After he finished charging his attack, Kyle shouted passionately "DRAGON CANNON, FIRE!"(power level 51,000). Kyle then fired a massive golden beam of energy at Vegeta, before the beam reached Vegeta, it took the shape of the Eternal Dragon, Shenron. Vegeta was too injured to get out of the way fast enough and got hit dead on by the dragon's mouth, the blast then enveloped the short villain.

Vegeta let out a blood curtailing scream of pain as the Dragon Cannon burnt away his body and, as Vegeta's body turned to ash, his screams faded away with him. Kyle saw that his attack had worked and just fell face first into the ground, do to a mixture of his injuries and exhaustion.


	20. Chapter 20: Kyle's plan

In the aftermath of the fight against the Saiyans; Kyle was unconscious and laying face down in the dirt and ash of the destroyed Detroit city. James was unconscious as well and was stuck in a pile of rubble. Leo was the only member of the Dragon Fighters that was still conscious, but, do to his injuries, he was barely able to stand.

Will was dragging himself across the ground of the destruction covered landscape, towards a large rock and when he reached the rock, he rested himself against it. He then pulled what looked like some sort of remote control out from what was left of his armor, pushed a few buttons on the device and, suddenly, one of the Saiyan space pods came down from the sky and landed right next to the critically injured Saiyan.

Leo watched in anger and disgust as Will dragged himself into his space pod and took off into the sky.

Leo glared into the sky and shouted as loud as he could to Will, even though it was obvious he couldn't hear the large man's anger "Don't you EVER come back, you backstabbing son of a b****!"

After saying this, Leo noticed a news chopper in the sky above and thought to himself "Were they here the whole time?" But he very quickly just choose to ignore it, so that he could look for Kyle and James amongst the wasteland that was once Detroit city.

Leo eventually managed to find both Kyle and James amongst all the destruction. He then put them both on his back and carried the two of them for several hours before he finally reached the nearest city and found a hospital that the three of them could stay at.

Meanwhile. At the Sky Temple. Kyle and James' families had watched in awe and horror as the whole battle against Vegeta unfolded, but, when they saw that Leo was taking Kyle, James and himself to a hospital instead of back to the Sky Temple, Kyle's mom asked no one in particular in a confused and worried tone "Why didn't he just bring them back hear?! They could just use the healing room! They'd get better much faster here than at any hospital!" Kyle's dad replied by saying somewhat stoically "Well Melanie, Leo doesn't look like he's in the best of conditions right now, so he probably couldn't fly all the way back up hear." James' dad asked in a frustrated tone "So, wait a second! Are we just supposed to stay up here until one of them gets better and comes to get us down?!" Kyle's dad rubbed his beard and replied "I guess so..."

Two months later. The surviving members of the Dragon Fighters were still staying at the hospital that Leo had found for them. Leo was the only one conscious for quite a while and had made the request that the bodies of Cho, Aida and Wyto would be found and properly buried. Surprisingly, Leo's request was actually completed by the local law enforcement of the town that the hospital was in.

A few days later, James and Kyle had woken up as well. James had made a quick recovery, but Kyle's injuries were much more severe, to the point that he had to be put into a full body cast.

On the first day of being conscious, James was just sitting in his hospital room and watching TV when a large number of reporters suddenly barged in and started asking him a series of questions, such as "Professor Monson, how long did you know that more members of your alien race were coming to destroy the planet? Why did the one alien among you who worked directly for the U.S. military betray us to them? Are the rest of you planing to destroy the world as well? Who was that new alien woman with you? Are you going to wish back the population of Detroit with the Dragon Balls like you did for all the people who died during those monsters' attack five years ago?" James head was hurting too much to answer any questions, but, fortunately for James, the hospital staff were eventually able to get all of the reporters to leave him alone.

A few weeks later. Leo had become healthy enough to pick up and move James to the Sky Temple, unfortunately, Kyle was in far too critical of a condition at the time to be moved anywhere.

Leo and James had arrived at the Sky Temple and were greeted by the family members of both Kyle and James. It turned out that they had grown accustomed to living in the Sky Temple during their time spent there and actually wanted to stay do to the many different benefits the place had.

James and Leo eventually made it to the Healing room and healed up all of their injuries in under an hour.

The two of them quickly made their way to the Sky Temple's garden in the hope that they'd fine a Sensue Bean in there for Kyle; unfortunately, there weren't any more of the magical beans there, but they did find Kyle's sister, Bryanna. Bryanna, it turned out, was trying to learn how to grow Sensue Beans and said that she thought she would have a batch ready for Kyle in only a year's time. Bryanna commented with a small chuckle "I can't believe that Nolucas had such trouble growing these things, it's easy!"

The next day. James and Leo had taken Kyle's family to visit with the family's eldest son in the hospital and since the cast around his face had finally been removed, James and Leo decided to ask Kyle about what the plan he had mentioned before was exactly.

James asked Kyle curiously "So, you said you have a plan to bring everyone who died in Detroit back to life, right? Well, we're all ears." Kyle grew a serious look on his face and replied sternly "Alright guys! Nolucas said to us that he didn't know how to make the Dragon Balls on his own; he said a Namekian was the one who taught him how to do it. Maybe there is something in the Sky Temple that can tell us were we can find the Namekians, then we can use any Dragon Balls that those guys might have to wish back Nolucas, Cho, Aida and Wyto, then, we can use our own Dragon Balls to wish back everyone that was killed in Detroit!" Leo asked Kyle in a completely baffled tone "Don't those Namekian guys live in space?" Kyle replied in a know-it-all tone of voice "Yes, yes they do!" James then asked Kyle in a slightly annoyed tone "So how are we supposed to get to them!?" Kyle smiled and said confidently "Turn on the news and you'll all see!" Everyone looked at him with confused faces, but Kyle's dad decided to trust his son and turn on the TV anyways. They all wound up catching the middle of a news report at N.A.S.A. headquarters.

The reporter said to his camera "And the scientists here say that with the reversed engineered technology recovered from the alien space ships, the human race should be able to make space ships that can travel from solar system to solar system in about six month's time!"

Everyone was excited and amazed by this revelation, but James pointed out "How are we supposed to get our hands on one of these ships?" Kyle replied in a melancholy tone "Tell them that we can use it to bring back all the people who died... and when that doesn't work offer to train the U.S. troops in the art of kie manipulation..." Everyone spent an hour debating this and eventually came to agree that it was the best plan that they had available to them at the time.

James went off to make Kyle's offer to the U.S. military, while Leo went back to the Sky Temple to read through Nolucas's notes so that he could see if he could find any helpful information about where the Namekians are in them.

The military initially turned down the offer when James only said that they could bring back the people who died in Detroit, just like Kyle predicted. They only agreed to take them to the Namekians' home world when James made the second offer of teaching them how to use kie.

While Leo was looking through all of the notes in Nolucas' room, Bryanna approached him and asked excitedly "Hey, Leo. I know none of you had time for this while you were all training, but... could you teach me how to fly?" Leo was a bit surprised to hear this and replied while still searching through the notes "You wanna know how to fly?" Bryanna replied with a large smile "Of coarse! Who wouldn't want to be able to fly!" Leo laughed a bit at this statement and said to Bryanna patiently "I'll see what I can do after I'm done searching through all of these papers." Bryanna smiled and said happily "Thank you so much!"

Meanwhile. In the vast reaches of space. Will had landed on a planet with a large assortment of aliens, all of which were wearing the same kind of armor that he was.

Will was taken out of his space pod by the aliens that were there, brought into one the planets medical facilities and put into another pod that was attached to a wall by a series of tubes. Soon after being put into this medical pod, what seemed to be the doctors of this world started monitoring different screens around the pod. After flipping a few switches and pushing a button, the pod that they put him into filled up with a green, florescent liquid that was healing his injuries just as quickly as the Healing room would have.

After an hour; Will (power level after being healed and while keeping himself suppressed 17,000) had woken up and gotten out of the healing pod that he was in.

Will put on a new set of the alien armor, because his former set was almost completely destroyed from the fight with Vegeta, he then picked up his Scouter as well and then put it on his ear, so that he could listen to the message that Vegeta had received while fighting Kyle. The message played as such "All Saiyans are to report back to planet Vegeta, immediately!" Will thought about the message for a moment "Why did our bosses tell us to go back to planet Vegeta?"

One of the doctors that was in the room approached Will and said to him "Excuse me, sir, I was wondering if you wanted a cybernetic eye to replace your lost one or if you just wanted an eye patch?" Will just held out his hand and said dismissively "Just give me an eye patch! I don't have the time to sit around and become a cyborg." Will was quickly handed a large brown eye patch and he tied it around his head and over his missing eye. After that, Will finished putting his new set of armor on and had put his reclaimed sword back in its sheath.

One of the doctors had approached Will and said to him nervously "Will, I'm afraid I have got good news and bad news for you." Will looked at the doctor curiously and asked calmly "What's the good news, doc?" The doctor smiled weakly and replied "Well, encase you didn't notice, your tail has grown back fully!" Will looked at his backside and saw that his tail had in fact grown back. Will smiled a bit at this before gaining a more serious expression and asking in a concerned tone "...And what's the bad news, doc?" The doctor then grew a nervous look on his face, cleared his throat and said hesitantly "Oh, right... well you see... um... planet Vegeta... collided with a large asteroid while the rest of your species where gathered there and was... well... completely destroyed, thus making you the last remaining member of the Saiyan race..." Will completely froze up when he herd this and then thought to himself in a panicking tone "Planet Vegeta was destroyed? But that means I have nowhere left to go... except maybe... planet Namek!"

Will then started to head out of the building that he was in, so that he could get to his space pod and go to planet Namek.

On his way to his space pod, Will ran into one of the alien soldiers who was on this planet. The alien was very tall; (about seven feet tall to be exact) he was a humanoid creature with yellow skin and, what looked like craters in his skin. The alien saw Will storming by, pushed a button on his scouter and asked Will condescendingly "Where you going, monkey?" Will glared at this alien and replied sternly "I'm headed to planet Namek, Fuew!" Fuew (power level 18,200) then asked Will in a superior tone of voice "What's so special about that place?" Will looked at him nervously and said "Well... I just found out that planet Vegeta has been destroyed, so I need to take out some aggression... I also thought that Lord Frieza would enjoy owning the place!" Fuew smiled at Will and asked "Oh... really?" Will replied in an angered tone "Yes, really!" Will started to head off once again, but Fuew called out to him and asked in a happy tone "Do you want to know something interesting, monkey?" Will glared at Fuew and asked in an impatient tone "What the Hell do you want, Fuew?!" Fuew replied in a polite, but clearly condescending tone "I've just been distracting you for Lord Frieza with this conversation. I just thought that you'd find that interesting." Will's face lost all emotion except for fear and he asked in a hopeless tone "What?" Fuew replied in a very cocky tone "Lord Frieza was listening to you through my Scouter and wanted to know where you were you would be headed after learning of the fate of planet Vegeta, and, once he found out where you're going, he told me to distract you as long as possible, so he could get there first and see what interests you there!" Will's face filled with fear and he said in despair "But that means-" Fuew cut him off and said "That means that Lord Frieza left a few minutes ago with, not only two hundred of his best solders, but Zarbon and Dadoria as well. And considering how much faster his personal ship is than the standard pods, he'll get there at least a day before you do, and besides, even when you do get there, Frieza's men will destroy you on sight, so I really see no point in stopping you from going to Namek, your death should make a funny story to hear about later on, after all!" Will then ran off to his pod as fast as he could, in order to get to Namek as fast as possible. Will thought nervously "If I can just collect the Dragon Balls before Frieza does than I can make everything right with my brothers!" Fuew shouted in a taunting tone "That's right, run, you dumb ape, run! Ha ha ha ha!" Will finally reached his pod and began the long trip to planet Namek, without noticing that Fuew had taken off in a pod almost immediately after he left.

Six months later and back on Earth. James (power level 9,300) and Leo (power level 3,100) were leaving with a battalion of newly kie trained soldiers (power levels 100-300 each) in a giant space ship.

The ship was a square shaped ship with curved edges and a smaller section at the bottom for landings.

Unfortunately for himself, Kyle hadn't recovered enough to make the trip with them and was still in the hospital.

As everyone was leaving, one of the rocket scientists who designed the ship was giving a speech. The scientist said proudly to the gathered crowd of people who wanted to see this thing take off "May I present to you all, the Star Skimmer! This will be the first of many new ships to take off into the stars and, if the mission of this ship's crew goes well, we will all be reunited with all of our loved ones that we lost on that horrible day when the Saiyans invaded!"

A person from the crowed asked "Isn't that James guy one of the aliens who killed all those people?" But he couldn't be heard over the cheering from the rest of the crowed.

The rocket scientist continued to say "With the advances we've made on the alien technology, this ship will travel over ten times faster than the original alien pod that we recovered the technology from!" The crowd's cheering grew even larger, resulting in Leo thinking "These people are really getting into this... Aw man, I cant believe I'm headed for an alien world!"

The crowd was told to move away for the ship's take off. As the giant ship was taking off, it made surprisingly little noise as it got off of the ground. Everyone on board the Star Skimmer was amazed by the ship's speed; it moved out of Earth's orbit in only a few seconds and then cleared the solar system in minutes.

After a few more minutes of waiting, everyone on board the ship was told that they could now move around freely.

Leo and James went to look out of one of the windows on the Star Skimmer and were amazed by the beauty of space, all the stars that were racing past them, the new planets that have never been seen by mankind before; it was the most beautiful sight either of them had ever seen in their lives.

Leo spent hours just watching the cosmos in amazement, but James decided to take a look around the ship, he eventually wound up in the control room, only to find a single mechanic and no pilot. James asked the mechanic in confusion "Hey, where are the pilots?!" The mechanic was just relaxing in a chair and said in a calm tone "This ship was reverse engineered from a space pod that ran sully on an auto pilot system, this ship does the same thing. I'm just here to make sure nothing breaks." James was content with that answer and then asked "Do you have any idea how long it will take us to get to planet Namek?" The mechanic replied "Based on the coordinates that Leo found and at the speed we're moving... it should only take us six days in Earth time." James was happy with this answer and, after thanking the mechanic, he left to continue searching the ship. During his search, James found the cafeteria, the training area and the sleeping quarters before he grew tired and decided to go to bed himself.

James and Leo had spent the next five days exploring this massive ship and, on that sixth day, they herd the Star Skimmer's speakers say "Attention, everyone! We have arrived at our destination! I repeat, we have arrived at planet Namek!" After hearing this, James and Leo ran up to to a window see the planet from orbit.

Namek was mostly covered in what looked like green water with multiple islands spread throughout the planet and only one or two continent sized land masses.

James thought in an excited tone "Hopefully now we can repair all the damage done on Earth!"

The Star Skimmer had landed on Namek and, after making sure it had an oxygen rich atmosphere, James, Leo, the battalion that came with them and most of the other personal came out of the ship to take a look around this new world. The planet was mostly nature with green water, blue grass, a few round shaped trees and a green sky.

James and Leo were busy looking around planet Namek when they noticed something racing through the sky and, upon further inspection, they saw that the thing in the sky was a Saiyan pod, the two decided to sense the power coming from it and both of them quickly realized that it was Will inside of that pod, they then saw a second pod following behind him. Leo said angrily "God damn it! Will's here and it looks like he brought another Saiyan with him!"

James quickly informed all of the soldiers that were with them of Will's presence on the planet, this caused some distress amongst the soldiers, but a man in his late twenties who was wearing a lieutenant's uniform stepped forward and said in a commanding tone "Men! There is over one thousand of us here and only two of these aliens! We will overpower these aliens and continue on to acquire this planet's Dragon Balls for the sake of our planet!" This riled the men and restored their confidence, but James approached the lieutenant and said "Uh, hey listen, Lieutenant... um..." He noticed that James didn't know his name and said politely "I am Lieutenant Andersen." (power level 620) James then continued to say "Thank you. Lieutenant Andersen, Will was an incredibly powerful fighter when he invaded Earth and when he left Earth, he was almost dead, and considering the fact that Saiyans get stronger after healing from injuries, who knows how strong he is now! And if that guy he brought with him is anything like the other Saiyans that were with him when he was on Earth, then he could wipe us all out!" Andersen looked at James with an understanding face and asked calmly "Alright. So, what do you think we should do?" James thought for a split second and then said "I think we should avoid any unnecessary confrontations and just focus on collecting the Dragon Balls." Andersen nodded and said "I'll inform the men." He then went off to do just that.

Leo approached James from behind, put his hand on the Human minded Saiyan's shoulder and said in a flattering tone "I didn't think about it until now, but without Kyle here I guess that makes you the temporary leader, and so far I'd say that you're doing a good job of it, kid!" James looked at Leo with an embarrassed face and replied in a humble tone "Oh... um... Thanks, man!"

James, Leo and Lieutenant Andersen were discussing their next move with the soldiers when, out of nowhere, two aliens appeared in front of the group; one with puke green skin and a long cylinder like head and another that had a beard and looked almost human except for the fact that it had blue skin and small horns sticking out of his forehead. Both of these aliens were wearing the same armor as the Saiyans, including the Scouters and were also floating in the air. (their power levels are this, blue alien = 1,050, green alien = 1,125)

The green one pointed his palm at, and shouted to, the army of Humans "We order you all to surrender, in the name of Lord Frieza!" Upon seeing these aliens, Leo asked no one particular "Who the Hell are these guys!? Are they Namekians?" While green one kept his hand pointed forward, the blue one whispered to his partner "These guys don't look like the planet's locals and they don't even know who we are." The green one then replied sternly "Who cares!? They are clearly all tying to escape the planet by using that large ship and we cant let them do that. They might know where a Dragon Ball is!" The blue one nodded to the green one, pointed his hand at the Star Skimmer and fired an energy blast at the space craft, destroying the entire ship, resulting in everyone who was still inside of the ship to be killed.

As soon as this happened, a hand full of the soldiers flew straight at the two aliens, with the intention of killing them, but the aliens blasted all of them out of the air before they could reach them. Before the aliens could do any more harm, James and Leo flew behind the two aliens at invisible speeds, kicked them both in their spines and straight towards some of the planet's ocean, the two aliens then sunk down into the water without moving a muscle.

As soon as James and Leo landed back on the ground, Lieutenant Andersen ran up to them and shouted in an upset tone "What the heck were those things?! Were they Namekians?!" James replied angrily "I have no idea! Why are you getting upset with ME?!" Before the two of them could get any farther with yelling at each other, Leo stepped between the two of them and said in a calming voice "Guys, our ship and essentially our home base has just been destroyed! There are clearly hostiles here and we need to find a new place to stay before we can do anything else." The two of them both calmed down and realized that Leo was right.

James said to Leo in a collected tone "You're the survival expert, Leo. I think you should find a place for us to stay." Leo nodded to James, flew above everyone that was still alive and shouted "Everyone, follow me! I'm gonna find us a safe place to make camp!" Leo then flew off to find them a safe place to stay, with James following close behind. Andersen ordered his men to carry anyone who couldn't fly and follow Leo as well. Leo eventually found a massive cave with a lagoon of fresh water as well as non-poisonous plants and animals for them all to eat.

After getting settled in, James, Leo and Andersen were all sitting outside of the cave and discussing what to do next, when James sensed a group of massive power levels headed their way and shouted for everyone who wasn't already in the cave to get inside of it now.

As everyone hid in the cave, a group of over fifty aliens flew past them at incredible speeds. When everyone was sure that the aliens had flown away, James and Andersen started arguing again. Andersen shouted angrily "And just what were they?!" James didn't have time to be mad in the middle of how much fear he was feeling and replied "I don't know, but what I can tell you is that I was able to sense that at least three of those guys were even stronger than Vegeta, the Saiyan that led the invasion of Earth..." Leo froze when he heard James say this and asked fearfully "Wait, are you serious?!"

After James finished explaining the situation, Lieutenant Andersen said to him in a judgmental tone "All the two of you have done so far is let our ship be destroyed, had us run and hide and allowed large amount of my men to be killed! Men! From now on, we aren't listening to anything these two say! You will take all of your orders from me and me alone!" James asked in an angry tone "What the heck is your deal?! We're all on the same side here!" Lieutenant Andersen just ignored James and ordered his men to come with him. Leo asked Anderson while in shock "Where are you even going?!" Andersen replied coldly "Me and my men are gonna destroy those aliens and find the Dragon Balls like we came here to do in the first place!" James tried to stop them, but they all flew off anyways.

About an hour earlier, Will had finally arrived on planet Namek. After landing on Namek's surface, Will opened his pod up and took a quick look at his surroundings and thought in an attempt at being calm "Now all I have to do is collect the Dragon Balls before Frieza can and make my wishes... easier said than done, Will." Before Will could get far, he saw another pod crash about a mile away from him and quickly deduced that it was Fuew in that pod. Will had known Fuew for a while, but always hated him do to the ridicule Fuew would give him for being a Saiyan, so he decided to take care of the alien warrior once and for all.

Will flew over to Fuew's pod just as he was getting out of it. He quickly saw Will, smiled sadistically and said to him "You must be even dumber than you look, monkey. Coming here to take me on by yourself, ha! Did the Earthlings get a piece of your brain when they shot out your eye?" Will just glared at Fuew and asked angrily "The Hell are you even doing here? You said you didn't want to bother killing me yourself." Fuew replied with a smug face "I just wanted to join up with the squad of men Frieza brought here. I didn't think you would actually try to confront me! But since you're already here, I guess I'll be killing you after all!" Will just glared at Fuew and said sarcastically "Oh, of course you will." Before Fuew could respond, Will let out a huge scream and suddenly, his power level started increasing.

Fuew read his Scouter and asked Will in a terrified tone "Wha... what?! How!? Your power level wasn't this high when you got out of the healing pod!" Will (full power level 23,000) replied with a proud tone of voice "Unlike you idiots, I know how to actually suppress my power level and I've been using that ability to gain surprise advantages in combat during my time spent as part of this army! Now, I think I'd like to pay you back for all those times you mocked me!" Will then cracked his knuckles while walking forward and a now terrified Fuew said in a pleading tone "Please, Will! I'm sorry for all the times I insulted you. I know; we could team up against Frieza and his men and collect the Dragon Balls for ourselves! What do you think? Neither of us are strong enough to beat Frieza on our own anyway!" Will thought about this for a second, he then put his hand out as if he were offering it to Fuew for a hand shake. Fuew walked towards Will while smiling a hopeful smile and ready to accept Will's handshake, but, when Will grabbed Fuew's hand, he didn't shake it, he crushed it and then ripped it off of Fuew's arm. Fuew screamed in pain at this and then tried to fly away from Will, but Will just flew ahead of him and grabbed onto his face. As Fuew struggled to escape from Will's grasp, Will fired a large energy blast from the hand he was using to grab onto the terrified alien. With nothing left for Will to hold onto, the headless corps of Fuew fell to the ground. Will just smiled at this and flew away to collect the Dragon Balls.

Meanwhile. Leo and James were sitting in the cave with everyone that wasn't a soldier and were in a bit of a depression. James and Leo were depressed at how things went with Andersen and everyone else was upset about being left behind.

James and Leo eventually decided that the right thing to do was to go and help Andersen and his men with those aliens.

Just as James and Leo were starting to fly towards where they sensed the power levels of Andersen and his men, they saw an explosion go off in the distance, followed by hundreds of the soldier's power levels disappearing, so both James and Leo picked up their speed to go help them, and as they did, another explosion occurred and more than half of the remaining soldier's power levels had vanished.

Just as James and Leo arrived on a hill that was a few dozen feet from where all of Anderson and his men were, they saw Andersen being killed by one of the aliens that had flown by them earlier.

The two friends looked on in horror at the bodies of nearly a thousand men laying dead on the ground of this alien world and only about four of the enemy aliens laid dead next to them.

Before the two Dragon Fighters could react to this loss of life, a small alien sitting in what looked like a floating throne said in a slightly high pitched British accent to the aliens around him "Me oh my, there sure were a lot of these strange fighters, heh heh, if you can even call these weaklings fighters. Men, the bodies of these insects are strewn everywhere, turn them to dust and let the wind sort out where they wined up!" The alien soldiers followed the small alien's orders immediately and turned the dead men and women into dust with energy blasts.

James was infuriated by this and wanted to go knock some heads, but, before James could fly off, Leo pulled him to the ground in a way that the aliens below them couldn't see the two of them. Leo then snapped at James "Hide your power level so that they cant find us!" James did what Leo asked and then whispered angrily "Why the Hell did you stop me?!" Leo replied nervously "You can sense how strong these guys are even better than I can! Even if we both attacked them together, we wouldn't be able to stand up to all of them!" James just grunted angrily and continued to observe these aliens.

James saw that all these aliens were wearing the same kind of armor as the other two aliens that had attacked them earlier were. as well as the Saiyans. James inspected the group and was quickly able to tell who was leading them.

In the back of the group was these aliens' leader, the short, British alien sitting on his floating throne, this alien was mostly white, with certain areas of its body being pink, but even stranger was that its head and shoulders looked like purple orbs, he also had two straight horns on his head. On both sides of this weird creature there was another alien; to his left was a completely pink, humanoid creature; this creature was morbidly obese and had spike like protrusions coming from nearly every part of its body. To the small alien's right was an alien that looked almost completely human except for having green hair, yellow eyes and aqua marine skin. This creature was also unbelievably handsome by human standards. These two were clearly officers of some kind.

James looked down at the officers' feet and saw four Dragon Balls next to them, except these Dragon Balls were the size of a persons head.

As James and Leo were arguing about what they should do about this, they both noticed that the area that Lieutenant Andersen's soldiers were killed in had what looked like a village of dome shaped homes that contained lime green humanoids with antenna, huge canines and, on certain parts of their arms and legs, muscle was exposed through thin layers of skin. Leo commented nervously "I guess those guys are the Namekians..."


	21. Chapter 21: A new threat

James and Leo were laying down at the top of the hill, in a prone position out of fear of being spotted by the group of evil aliens. The two of them were fearfully examining the situation in front of them; all of the soldiers that had arrived with them were now dead and the people they were going to ask for help now seemed like they were in a much more desperate need of help than the two of them were.

After a few moments, both James and Leo noticed that there were no female Namekians. Leo whispered a question to James "Any idea why there aren't any girls down there?" James replied in an intelligent tone "If I had to take a guess; hmm... I'd say that the Namekian race is a unisex race." Leo looked confused by this answer and asked James "What the heck does that mean?" James replied nonchalantly "It means that they reproduce asexually, or in laymen terms, it means they don't have genders and don't need partners to make babies." Leo was shocked by this fact, because he had honestly never known that there even were species like this in existence.

Back with the Namekian village; the short, white and pink alien that was leading the evil group of aliens politely said to the terrified Namekians (power levels 450-800 each) in a friendly manner "I'm so sorry about those intruders. Now, I believe I was trying to ask you about the location of the Dragon Ball that you have in your village."

The Namekian that the white alien was speaking to appeared to be an elder in the elder had what looked like a toddler Namekian clinging to his leg while another Namekian that appeared to be a teenager was standing at his side in a protective manner, while the rest of the village stood behind the elder in fear.

The Elder (power level 560) said to the small alien "Baveik stowak kulike!" The short, white and pink alien looked a little annoyed by this response at first, but then giggled a little bit at the Namekian's sentence and said with a sinister smile "The last few village leaders we spoke to before you tried to pretend that they didn't speak the language that I'm speaking right now like you are right now... that is until we killed half of their villages' residence and, for some odd reason, after that they could speak our language, and since that young man standing next to you is the strongest member of your village and only has a power level of 800, I suggest that you start talking!" All of the Namekians were frightened when they heard about this. The Elder then said to his tormentor in a calming tone "I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry." The small alien smiled and replied "Everything will be fine if you just hand over your Dragon Ball!" The Elder responded stoically "I'm sorry, but we don't have any Dragon Balls in our village." The small alien then closed his eyes in frustration and said "I see..." He then snapped his fingers and all of his men, except for the two officers standing at his side, charged forward and killed ten of the Namekians standing behind the Elder, they then returned to where they were standing before they were given the kill order.

James was made even more furious when he saw this happen and started standing up in order to go down there and fight the evil aliens, but Leo grabbed him, tried to pulled him back down to the ground and said in a worried tone "If you go down there, you'll just be killed too! We need to just lay low for now!" James glared at Leo for a moment before he begrudgingly laid back down, knowing that his friend was right.

The evil alien leader then said in a happy yet intimidating tone to the Namekian elder "I don't think you know who I am! I am Frieza and I am king of most of the known universe, the two you see standing next to me are Zarbon (the one with aqua marine skin) and Dadoria. (the pink skinned one with the spikes) They are my personal assistances, everyone else that you see here are just my regular soldiers (power levels 1,000-2,500 each). Now that I've properly introduced myself and my men... give me the Dragon Ball!" The Elder looked at Frieza in shock and then looked at his dead people before saying grimly "Fine, but in return, I would like to know how you have been locating our villages." Frieza grinned at this question before he said proudly "You see these devices on our heads? They are called Scouters, they let us read the power levels of any living thing on a planet. We just followed the power levels that your living bodies are giving off to locate where you were. Now, go fetch the Dragon Ball!" The elder hesitated for a moment before he replied sorrowfully "Very well..." Just as the Elder was about to walk into his house, a voice shouted to him in a mixture of reassurances and fury "You don't have to do anything!" Everyone looked around for the source of this voice and, eventually, three Namekians (power levels 4,200 each) that looked as if they were young adults appeared.

One of the three Namekian who had shouted to the elder said to Frieza and his men in a furious tone "You will pay for what you've done to our people, you monster!" One of the villagers shouted in a hopeful tone at the sight of these three Namekians "Our warriors have returned! We're saved!" Upon seeing the Namekian warriors, the Elder smiled and said to Frieza with a proud smile "If you want to live, I suggest you run, now!" Frieza then said to all of his men, except for Zarbon and Dadoria in an uninterested tone "Men, kill those three." All of Frieza's men then flew straight at the Namekian warriors to do just as their king ordered.

Frieza's soldiers blasted energy attacks at the Namekian warriors, but the three of them easily evaded the attacks and then rushed straight at Frieza's men, delivering energy attacks, kicks and punches. Every time one of the Namekian warrior's attacks landed on its target, that target wound up dead. Both James and Leo were impressed by the fact that the Namekian warriors were dealing with Frieza's soldiers like they were nothing.

Back with Frieza, Zarbon and Dadoria. Frieza commented with minor interest "It seems that I've underestimated these three Namekians. Oh well." Dadoria noticed the last five of his boss's men being killed in a huge blast of energy and then said in a western accent "Those three did just kill the last of our men, Lord Frieza." Frieza then stretched out in his chair and said while relaxing "It's fine. It's not like we're losing anything of value!" Just as Frieza said this, the Village Elder flew into the air and fired energy blasts at all of the Scouters, even the ones that were still on Frieza, Zarbon and Dadoria's faces, destroying them all, he then said in an angered and confident voice "I'd like to see you monsters try to find the rest of our people now!" Frieza then looked at Dadoria and said in a slightly aggressive tone "Dadoria, kill them!"

Dadoria (power level 19,500) then walked away from Frieza and towards the three Namekian warriors. The leader of these three Namekians said confidently to Dadoria "Bring it on, freak! There's three of us and only one slow, fat you!" Dadoria chuckled a bit when he heard this and then disappeared in a blinding speed. Before any of the warriors could react, Dadoria reappeared behind the three of them and punched a hole in one of them, knocking his heart out of his chest. One of the two remaining warriors tried to attack him in response, but Dadoria hit that one in the side of his head before he could throw his attack and knocked his head clean off. The final Namekian blasted a large wave of energy at Dadoria and actually hit him with it, but the attack had no effect on him; Dadoria responded to this by blasting a large energy attack out of his mouth and disintegrating the final Namekian warrior.

Dadoria then returned to Frieza's side and bowed to his king. Frieza smiled in response to his officer and said in a happy tone "Very good, Dadoria!" Dadoria replied proudly "Thank you, Lord Frieza!" Zarbon then commented in a disapproving tone "If it had been me over there, that last Namekian never would have even hit me with that blast." Dadoria glared at Zarbon for a second, but Zarbon just glared back at him, causing Dadoria to look away in fear and say "Yes, sir, I'll be more careful next time..." Frieza then said to his green skinned officer "Alright then, Zarbon. Since you seem to be in a bit of a blood thirsty mood right now. How about YOU kill the remaining villagers?" Zarbon smiled sadisticaly and replied "Right away, my lord!"

Zarbon started walking towards the few remaining Namekians, when the Elder said in a panicked tone "Wait! You can have our Dragon Ball, just don't kill us, please!" Zarbon's sadistic smile grew even wider and he said "I'm sorry, but since you blew up our Scouters, we're not in such a good mood as to let you live anymore!" Before the Elder could say anything else, Zarbon lifted up his hand and shot small energy blasts from his finger tips, killing everyone in the village except for the Elder and the other two young Namekians standing next to him. Zarbon smiled at his handy work and then disappeared do to his blinding speed, reappeared behind the three remaining Namekians and broke the Elder's neck. The teenage Namekian screamed furiously at Zarbon "You killed my father! You monster!" Zarbon brushed some of his hair out of his face and said with clearly fake sympathy "I'm sorry, but don't worry! You'll see him again very soon!"

Zarbon then lifted his hand at the two remaining Namekians and readied another energy attack, but, before he could fire it, James flew down and kicked Zarbon in the side of his head, knocking him through a nearby house, James then shouted ferociously "Take that, you worthless piece of cowardly, sadistic trash!" Zarbon started to get up out of the rubble of the house that he had been knocked into, but Leo flew behind Zarbon and then flew straight at him, delivering a punch to the back of his head, knocking him face-first into the ground.

James and Leo then grabbed the two remaining Namekians and flew away as fast as they could. As they flew away, Frieza asked Dadoria "What the helon were they?!" Dadoria replied calmly "I think they were the elite members of those weak fighters we fought a moment earlier." Frieza then said in anger "Whatever, just go kill them, Dadoria!" Dadoria was confused by this, but since he would dare not question Frieza's word, he did as he was told and flew off to catch James, Leo and the two young Namekians that they had rescued.

Dozens of miles away. Leo had the teenage Namekian by the wrist and said to James in an angry tone "You know how I said you were doing a good job as leader, James? I take it back!" James was holding the toddler in his arms and replied in a defensive tone "Did you expect me to just sit on my ass as these kids were killed?! Besides, we're safe now!" Leo then gasped at James and shouted "Why on Earth did you say that?! You never say that when being chased!" James looked at Leo and asked in genuine confusion "What are you talking about?" Just as James finished his question, a massive energy blast just barley missed hitting himself and Leo. James and Leo looked behind themselves to see that the monstrous Dadoria had already caught up to them.

James and Leo were desperately trying to fly faster while also just barley dodging Dadoria's energy attacks and keeping the two young Namekians alive and just as Dadoria was about to catch up to them, he was kicked in his back and sent flying towards the ground.

James and Leo both stopped to see who had saved them and saw an eye patched Will floating in the air. James asked in a mixture of confusion and fear "What the he-" Will interrupted him and shouted in a commanding tone of voice "Get out of here, quickly! I'll handle Dadoria!" James was about to ask Will something else, but Will glared at him with his remaining eye, now glowing with violet energy; this caused James and Leo to do what he said out of fear for their own lives as well as the Namekian children they were carrying, so they continued flying away.

Dadoria was getting back up and said to himself in an upset tone "Today is just not a good day for me..."

Just as Dadoria stood back up in order to continue his chase for the people who attacked Zarbon, Will flew down to him and grinned in a mixture of confidence and sadism.

Dadoria looked at Will in confusion for a moment before laughing and saying arrogantly to the one eyed Saiyan "Well well well. If it isn't Vegeta's new little playmate." Will asked Dadoria in a happy tone "Haven't you heard that Vegeta died on Earth, Fat-Ass!? I'm the strongest Saiyan in universe now! I think I'll celebrate my rank up by beating you into a fine paste!" Dadoria glared at Will and said "You wont be talken' so smug when Frieza catches you're pony tailed ass! How about you hand over that little Scouter that you have on your head and maybe I'll kill you quickly. Also hand over that fancy new sword that you have there on your back, it'll make a nice present for Lord Frieza!" Will looked confused for a short moment before responding in a puzzled tone "You realize I was like two seconds away from dying before the doctors put me in the healing pod, right? And we Saiyans get stronger every time we heal from non self inflicted injuries." Dadoria replied by asking angrily "You think that will be enough to make a poop throwen' monkey like you stronger than someone like me!? HA HA HA HA HA!" Will rolled his eye at Dadoria, took off his Scouter and asked calmly "You said you wanted my Scouter, right?" Dadoria smiled an evil smile and said "That's right, monkey! Now just hand it ov-" Will then smiled, dropped the Scouter on the ground and crushed it underneath his foot. Dadoria asked in complete surprise "Why would you-" Will piped in before Dadoria could finish his sentence "To answer your question, I can sense energy without the use of a Scouter! I only ever used the stupid things in order to communicate with you guys. I only grabbed that one out of impulse. Now, tell me, Dadoria, how exactly would you like to die?"

Dadoria rushed straight at Will, but, before he could land a punch on him, Will swiftly punched Dadoria in his stomach so hard that he fell to the ground and coughed up a puddle of blood.

Dadoria was rolling around on the ground and complaining about how much pain he was in when Will suddenly grabbed one of the spikes on Dadoria's head and lifted him up into the air. Will grinned at the half conscious Dadoria and said to him "Before I kill you, I have something to tell you, I also wanted to ask you a question. First off, It doesn't take a genius to figure out that Frieza is the one who blew up planet Vegeta, so my question is, why DID Frieza blow up my planet?" Dadoria looked at Will in a mixture of shock, pain and fear, but didn't answer his question. After waiting for a short moment of silence, Will said to Dadoria in a sadistic tone "The longer you talk, the longer you get to stay alive!" Dadoria snapped back to reality and realized how much trouble he was really in, so Dadoria said in a panicked tone "Frieza was worried that the combined effort of the Saiyan race could have killed him, so he sent out a call for all Saiyans to report back to planet Vegeta, that way he could kill all of you in one go!" Will was satisfied when he heard this and dropped Dadoria onto the ground.

Will then said to Dadoria in a threatening tone "And now for the thing I wanted to tell you. While I was on Earth I learned how to increase my power level just by using my signature attack!" Dadoria looked shocked by this and asked fearfully "Wha- what?" Will got into his charging position for the Demon Buster and said to his victim while smiling sadistically "Run!" Dadoria was put into a total panic by this and started flying away as fast as he could, but, just as he got a quarter of a mile away from Will, he heard Will shout "Demon Buster!" (power level 28,000) Dadoria looked behind himself just as the demon shaped energy attack reached him, he was enveloped by the attack and was disintegrated by it almost immediately.

Will was still smiling a sadistic smile after the alien who once thought himself Will's better was turned to ash by his hand and thought to himself in a happy tone "Well I'd say it's time to find me some Dragon Balls and make some wishes!".


	22. Chapter 22: The Namekian Guru

James and Leo had flown back to the large cave where all of the other surviving personnel from the Star Skimmer were hiding out.

After landing, James had put down the scared Namekian child and Leo released his grip on the teenage Namekian's wrist.

After being put down, the child quickly collapsed into a mess of tears and, upon seeing this, the teenage Namekian pushed Leo out of his way and embraced the child in a hug while shedding a few tears himself.

While the two Namekians were mourning their losses, Leo asked James in a concerned tone "Do you have any idea why Will saved us?" James thought for a second and then replied in an upset tone "He was probably just trying to kill that spiky alien and didn't want us to get in the way." Leo replied in a distasteful tone "Yeah, you're probably right. Stupid traitor!"

After a few minutes, the two Namekians had managed to calm themselves down a bit. The teenage one slowly approached James and said while looking at the ground in what seemed like embarrassment "Thank you for saving me and my younger brother, alien. I just wish you had arrived soon enough to save our father and the rest of my village as well." Upon hearing this, James looked over at Leo and gave him a look of both disappointment and anger.

After the teenage Namekian thanked James, the surviving humans came out of the cave and started asking questions about what happened to the soldiers. James explained to the survivors about what had happened too Lieutenant Andersen and his men, as well as the hostile aliens that were on this planet. When the surviving crew members heard about all this, they all went into states of panic and despair.

One of the few people who weren't wrapped up in this chaos noticed the two Namekians that Leo and James had brought back with him and shouted fearfully "Who... what are those things!?" Everyone else noticed the two Namekians as well and started freaking out about them as well. James and Leo eventually managed to calm everyone down.

After making sure everyone had settled their nerves, James explained calmly "These two are some of the natives of this planet, they are siblings named... what are your names?" The toddler was clutching onto his sibling's leg while the teenage Namekian said while averting his eyes "My name is Dende and this is my younger brother, Cargot."(power level 30) Dende then looked at the survivors and said while politely bowing to them "We are forever grateful to you and your leaders for saving us." Dende pointed to James and Leo when he was talking about their leaders.

All of the people had no idea what the two Namekians had just said and started asking James and Leo if they understood what the Namekians said. James thought in realization "Oh, right, I forgot Nolucas gave me and the rest of the Dragon Fighters the ability to understand every language in the universe..." James then explained to the survivors what Dende said.

One of the surviving crew members stepped forward and said in a smug tone "Well, actually, sense Andersen has passed away, I am the next highest ranking-" Before he could finish his sentence, James shot a small energy blast at the ground in front of this man, causing him to fall onto his butt and become completely speechless. James then stated in the voice of a leader "The last guy who took power away from me got himself and nearly a thousand people killed! I won't allow that to happen again! Anyone who tries to take control away from me from now on gets a Justice Wave sent directly at them! Everyone understand!?" All of the survivors went quite for a second before getting looks on their faces that said "Whatever you say, sir!"

James quickly asked his newly acquired men in a commanding tone "Do we have any way of contacting anyone on Earth?" An engineer stepped forward and said meekly "We... we used to have some equipment that we could use to contact Earth back on the Star Skimmer, but the ship kind of, you know... exploded." James was processing what the mechanic told him for a moment and then turned to Dende and asked calmly "Is there any place that you know of that we could get a Dragon Ball from?" Dende thought for a moment and then replied "There is one place i know of, but it is very far away from here, it would take us a day to get their." James then asked in a baffled tone "Can't you fly?" Dende replied in a calm tone "Both me and Cargot are capable of flight, we are all taught how to fly as soon as we show the proper mental capacity to form memories." Upon hearing this, James asked in shock "Even with the ability of flight it'll take us that long to get to this place!?" Dende then looked at the ground as if he had done something wrong and said "The location I'm speaking of is on the other side of the planet..." James rubbed the back of his head and said in an exhausted tone "Alright, lets get going then!"

Leo walked up to James and asked him in a miserable tone"Why are you bothering with trying to get a Dragon Ball when there's that Frieza guy and his gang flying around? If they find us with it, they'll be able to take it from us without much of a problem!" James smiled, put his hand on his friend's shoulder and said hopefully "All we need to do is keep it hidden until Kyle gets here with his Berserker Instinct and mops the floor with these creeps!" Leo looked confused and asked "How do you know that Kyle is gonna get here?" James responded confidently "Kyle will be finished healing in no time and it's not like him to miss out on an adventure! I don't know how he'll do it, but he'll find a way to get here just for the sake of being on an adventure!" Leo smiled widely and said "Yeah! You're right! Kyle will get here soon and take care of that Frieza guy and his lackeys for sure, and then we can fix everything with the Dragon Balls! Ha ha ha ha!"

Dende tapped on James's shoulder and asked somewhat nervously "Can I bring Cargot with me? He doesn't want to stay here without me." James said in an understanding tone "That's fine, Dende." Leo then said to the two of them excitedly "Alright, gang, lets get moving!" James looked surprised for a split second and then said to Leo in an embarrassed tone "Uh... I actually wanted you to stay here and guard the people we have staying here..." Leo responded in an annoyed tone "What!?" James said bluntly "Well they need SOMEONE to protect them!"

After a few more minutes of arguing, Leo agreed to stay at the cave while James, Dende and Cargot went to retrieve a Dragon Ball.

The three of them all flew off with Dende leading James while holding his younger brother in his arms.

Just as the three of them got out of shouting distance, Leo noticed that James had left his backpack behind, as well as the Dragon Ball radar.

Meanwhile. At a large, but slightly flat oval shaped space ship with many spikes sticking out around the edges and with a large window at the front. The ship was also resting on top of a small mountain. Frieza was sitting in a chair in the area of the ship with the large window, he was slowly drinking a green liquid from a clear glass while looking out of his ship and thinking in a slightly concerned tone "What on Cold is taking Dadoria so long to return?"

A few moments later, Zarbon walked into Frieza's room, bowed to his master and said in a hurried tone"Lord Frieza, our scouts have reported back about Dadoria's situation!" Frieza smiled and said "Very good! How long until he returns?" When asked this, Zarbon's tone of voice and his disposition shifted to a more nervous one, he then said to Frieza "You see... our scouts saw the Saiyan, Will flying away from where Dadoria was last seen and when they arrived at that location... well... all they found was a pile of ash..." Frieza was so shocked to hear about this that he unintentionally crushed his glass and then asked angrily "WHAT!? Dadoria is dead!? He and you have been in service to me for decades! And you're telling me that such a young Saiyan killed him!? Saiyans are pathetic creatures! They were too weak to serve me, so I killed them all! And you're saying one of this weak race's youngest members killed my seventh strongest soldier!?" Zarbon said in a despair while curling away in fear "Please don't kill me, sir!" Frieza glared at him and said in an impatient tone "You're even stronger than Dadoria was! I wouldn't kill an asset as valuable as you just because I'm angry, you moron!" Zarbon then smiled and said "Bless you, my lord!"

Frieza quickly turned his chair around and said to Zarbon "First, I want this mess I just made cleaned up and a new drink, second, I want you to get out there and kill that Saiyan... Will was it? As well as his two subordinates that assaulted you and lured Dadoria away, so that their master could kill him!" Zarbon stood up and said in a happy tone "Yes, lord Frieza!" Zarbon then left the room, ordered one of the men on the ship to get Frieza a drink and then flew off to find Will.

Meanwhile. With James, Dende and Cargot. While flying to the location of a Dragon Ball, James realized that they had been flying for roughly six hours, so he looked up at the sky, got confused and asked Dende "Hey, Dende! Why hasn't the sun gone down yet?" Dende replied in an equally confused tone "One of them has gone down. Can't you see it behind you?" James instinctively looked behind himself and saw another sun setting in the horizon, he then looked above himself again and saw the first sun that he originally looked at. James was completely baffled by this and asked Dende "Why does your planet have two suns!?" Dende was still confused, but he replied "We... we have three suns actually, they rotate around our planet constantly." James asked innocently "No wonder it's so hot on this planet!... Wait, Then how do you know when night comes?" Dende looked at James as if he had said something in Latin and then asked "What is this 'night' thing you speak of?" James was surprised by this for a moment and then asked "Um... have you ever heard of something called sleeping?" Dende simply replied "No." James was again surprised and then said politely "OK, never mind..." James then thought in a worried tone "No night?! My sense of time is gonna go straight out the window if I spent too much time on this planet!"

James eventually realized that he didn't know where Dende was leading him, just that there was a Dragon Ball there, so he asked the teenage Namekian "Hey, Dende, what is this place we're going to anyways?" Dende responded with a small smile "Ask Cargot about it! Unlike me, he's actually been there before. He's been giving me instructions on how to get there this whole time." James looked at the shy child and hesitantly asked in a friendly tone "Um... hey, Cargot. What does Dende mean when he says that you're the only one between the two of you who's been to this place?" Cargot looked at James nervously and eventually replied to him "We are going to the home of the Guru, he is the oldest member, as well as the leader of our race. When I was younger, I ran away from home for some reason that I can't remember and found the Guru's house, he and his assistant played with me until my father came to get me and take me back home. Guru is also the member of our race that created our Dragon Balls." James just responded with a minorly shock expression and thought "This kid is very well spoken!"

Back with Zarbon. Zarbon was flying around aimlessly while thinking in panic "Why did that native have to go and destroy all of our Scouters!? It's going to take me days to find that Saiyan!"

Zarbon (power level 21,000) was about to give up his search, when Will suddenly flew up from behind him and kicked him in the back of his head. Zarbon was sent flying by Will's attack, but managed to catch himself in the air before travelling too far.

Zarbon turned around and saw Will floating in the air with his arms folded and grinning at Frieza's officer.

Zarbon quickly noticed Will's eye patch, grinned and said in an insulting tone "I thought you were ugly before, but now you're missing an eye as well! Ha ha ha! You disgusting monkey!" Will just kept up his posture of arrogance, causing Zarbon to look at him in a mixture of pure confusion and annoyance, followed by a sadistic smile and him saying to Will "I thought I would have to spend days looking for you, monkey! I didn't count on the fact that you would be stupid enough to come after me yourself!" Will laughed when he herd Zarbon say this, causing Zarbon to fall into further confusion. Will said in a disturbingly happy tone "Dadoria and Fuew gave me a similar attitude to the one that you're giving me right now, that is before I humiliated and killed then both!" Zarbon grinned and asked Will confidently "You think that just because you were strong enough to beat Dadoria that you can beat me?! That's ridiculous!" Will giggled and said in a superior tone of voice "You're not as strong as you think you are, Zarbon, trust me, I know what it is like to be truly strong now." Zarbon glared at Will and said in an annoyed tone "I've had enough of our banter! I'm going to kill you and report back to Lord Frieza with the good news!" Will just giggled at Zarbon in response to his threat, this naturally made him very angry, so he rushed Will.

As soon as Zarbon reached Will, he attempted to punch him in his face, but Will disappeared due to his blinding speed. Zarbon looked around frantically, but Will quickly flew down at him and elbowed him in the back of his head.

Zarbon crashed into the ground, Will then laughed at him and said "You have no skill or technique. I can't believe such a high power level has been wasted on such an undisciplined warrior like you! If I can even call you a warrior!"

Zarbon got back up and tried to rush Will again. When Zarbon reached his target, he tried to deliver a flurry of punches towards the one eyed Saiyan, but Will effortlessly dodged all of his attacks. Will got tired of toying with Zarbon and just kneed him in his stomach, he then delivered his own flurry of punches on Zarbon and then used the spin kick technique in order to knee Zarbon in the side of his head, knocking him downwards. Before Zarbon could finish falling to the ground, Will landed below him and raised his hand, he then put his hand into a fist. When Zarbon reached Will, his face landed on Will's fist. Zarbon then fell off of Will's fist and landed on the ground while grabbing his face in pain while Will laughed his head off.

After a second of rolling around in pain, Zarbon removed his hands from his face and saw a lot of his own light green blood on them. Zarbon then stood up angrily got up and wiped all of the blood from his face that he could before he just bled even more.

After feeling his own blood drizzle down his face for a moment Zarbon managed to recompose himself, he then looked at Will and smiled a sinister smile, Will responded to this by simply gesturing for Zarbon to try attacking again. Instead of of accepting Will's offer, Zarbon grabbed a metal wristband with a gem in the center of it that he was wearing on his wrist. Zarbon removed the wristband and suddenly, he flinched his body around for a second and his eyes became blood shot. Zarbon grabbed his head and started screaming, grew a few inches taller, his set of teeth became like a canine's set of teeth, he became so much more muscular that it almost seemed unhealthy and his face looked like a cross between a lizard and a human.

Will was in complete shock by this transformation and stuttered out "Wha- what the hell?! What just happened?! What did you do!?" Zarbon (power level post transformation 28,000) replied to Will in a voice that sounded like his mouth was full of food "This is my true form! That wristband I took off was a magical device that I found during one of my missions for Lord Frieza, it changes my body into the form that I most desire, but makes me weaker as a trade-off. I don't like removing the wristband do to how ugly my real body is, but this is a life or death situation!"

Before Will could say anything else, Zarbon rushed straight at him like a bullet train and hit Will with his bicep. Will was knocked back by this and was sent rolling across the ground, Zarbon chased after him, stopped his rolling and punched him in the stomach so hard that the ground beneath him formed a small crater. Will coughed up some blood, a speck of which landed on Zarbon's armor; Zarbon was angered by this, so he grabbed Will's head with both of his hands, lifted him up into the air and started headbutting Will's face repeatedly. After he finished smashing his head into his enemy's face, Zarbon put Will into a bare hug so that he could crush him to death.

As Zarbon was crushing Will, he said arrogantly "With strength like mine, I don't need any technique or skill, you stupid monkey!"

Will felt his ribs beginning to break, so he started elbowing Zarbon in the stomach, so that he would let go of him. Will's attacks were actually hurting Zarbon a bit, so he let go of Will. Will then turned around and used a horseback stance to punch Zarbon in his face, resulting in him stumble back a bit, he then flew away from the monster and readied himself for the Demon Buster. Will quickly took his firing position and fired the Demon Buster (power level 28,000) at Zarbon's hideous form.

The attack made direct contact and Will grinned at his apparent success, but when the smoke from his attack cleared, Zarbon was standing there with his hands in front of himself. His hands were completely covered in burns and missing patches of flesh resulting in them bleeding a lot.

Zarbon was furious and said to Will "That hurt me, you damn dirty ape!" Will just grumbled to himself in a mixture of annoyance and panic "Of course my ultimate attack didn't work!" Zarbon then blasted Will in his chest with a light energy attack, knocking him off of his feet. Zarbon then went up to Will and grabbed both of his arms. The lizard-like alien flew Will into the air, kneed him in his crotch and then threw him towards one of the planet Namek's many bodies of water. Before Will could even try to swim out of the lake, a flurry of energy blast hit the pool, each one causing a massive explosion.

Zarbon smiled to himself, put his wristband back on, reverted back to his more attractive form and said in a confident tone of voice "Well, that's the end of that. I better tell Lord Frieza the good news!" The handsome alien then quickly flew off.

Just after Zarbon left, a critically injured Will dragged himself out of the water and said to no one while drooling blood "You can't get rid of me that easily, you bastards!" Just as Will said this, he lost consciousness and fell face first into the dirt.

Meanwhile. Dende, Cargot, and James arrived at the Guru's home; the home was a dome shaped, white building with spikes sticking out of it, it was like the other houses at the village that James had seen earlier, except at least twice the size. The house was on top of a fairly large, stone pillar as well.

The three of them landed on what seemed like the front yard of the place and were greeted by a Namekian that seemed as if he were in his late twenties or early thirties. The Namekian saw James and said to him stoically "Greetings, my name is Nail and I am the assistant and guardian to the Guru. It's nice to meat you, alien. What brings you here?"

James was completely taken back by Nail's mere presents and thought "Holy mother of God! The power coming off of this guy is overwhelming! And he's not even trying to show off his power!"

Dende noticed that James was paralyzed do to the shock from sensing Nail's power, so he decided to elbow James and bring him back to reality. James felt Dende's shove and quickly snapped back to his senses.

After greeting James, Nail noticed Cargot, smiled and said to the toddler "It is good to see you again, little one." Cargot wasn't acting nervous for once and just ran straight up to Nail in order to give this godly leveled warrior a hug. Nail returned Cargot's hug and then picked the toddler up in his arms while smiling and saying in a friendly tone to James and Dende "Come on in and you can tell me why you came here!" James and Dende followed Nail as he carried Cargot and went into the Guru's house.

All of them took a seat in what looked like a kitchen, but James quickly noticed that there were no foods here, just water, this brought James to the realization that the Namekian race must live off of water alone.

Nail sat down with Cargot on his lap and asked the human minded Saiyan "So, what brings you to the Guru's home, alien?" James replied in an urgent tone "My friend Dende here, said that you have a Dragon Ball kept here, I would like to have it." Nail's face became less friendly and he asked cautiously "Why would the Guru give you the Dragon Ball that he keeps here?" James replied "I plan on keeping it hidden from the invading aliens until my friend Kyle comes here to get rid of them!" Nail looked confused and asked in an almost panicked tone "What are you talking about?! What invading aliens!?" When Nail asked this, James thought "So, these guys cant sense energy after all... hmm, interesting."

James quickly got out of thought and said to Nail in a distressed voice "There is an alien tyrant on your planet and he and his army have been going around killing your people and taking your Dragon Balls, so I want to hide the one that you have here until my friend Kyle gets here to deal with him!" Nail looked over to Dende and asked him "Is this true, young one?" Dende replied with a grim expression "Yes, Nail, every word... They have already killed everyone in my village except for Cargot and I. The two of us would be dead as well if it wasn't for the aid of our friend here."

James kept feeling overwhelmed by Nail's power, so he said to the powerful Namekian "Um... you know, I have a special ability that lets me sense the strength of others and your power is like nothing I've ever seen before! How about YOU go out and deal with these invaders?" Nail shook his head in response and said "Nothing you say will convince me to leave this place! I can not leave Lord Guru unguarded, no matter what the situation is." James was going to protest against that, but, before he could, Dende put his hand on James's shoulder and gave him a look that said "Don't bother."

Nail put down Cargot, stood up and said to the three of them "Follow me, please."

James, Dende and Cargot all followed Nail to the second floor of the building, he eventually led them to a room that actually had a door to keep it separated from the rest of the house, Nail opened the door and led everyone into the room. Inside the room there was just one giant chair with a Dragon Ball nested on top of it and a Namekian in the chair that was roughly thirteen feet tall. Aside from being tall, the Guru also had the body of a man who was past one hundred years of age, he was also morbidly obese.

James was shocked speechless by this Namekian's size.

Nail said to the large Namekian in a highly respectful tone "Greetings, Lord Guru. I bring a traveler from another planet who wishes to meet you."

The Guru didn't even open his eyes or turn his head, but still spoke anyways "Why are you here, alien?" His voice was incredibly deep, but strangely soothing. James repeated what he said too Nail to the Guru.

After James finished explaining the situation to the Namekians' leader, Nail asked the Guru "What should we do, Lord Guru?" Guru didn't even turn his head toward Nail when he said in a calming tone "Give this alien the Dragon Ball that I have on my chair." Despite Nail's previous distrust of James, when Guru gave him this order, he didn't even hesitate, Nail flew up to the top of Guru's throne, removed the Dragon Ball and then flew back down and handed the ball over to James.

James smiled gratefully and said to Guru "Thank you for trusting me, Lord Guru! I should probably head back too my hideout now so I can bury this thing or something." Before James could leave, Guru said in an urgent tone "Wait! Before you go, there is something I must do to you! Come over to my side!" James was a little hesitant at first, but eventually did as he was asked. When James reached the Guru's side, Guru placed a hand on James' head. Guru's hand then started glowing, as well as James' whole body. After a minute of this, Guru removed his hand from James' head and the Human minded Saiyan suddenly felt a strange energy flowing through his body.

Guru said to James stoically "I have unleashed some of your body's hidden potential. You should feel the increase in power in just a moment." James replied by asking in a grateful but curious tone "Um... why?" Guru responded "If these invaders are as dangerous as you make them out to be, then you will need the power up that I have given you in order to defend yourself. The power up that I have given you will make your strength steadily rise over time, but that rise wont continue forever! Your power will eventually stop increasing."

After hearing Guru's words, James was examining himself to see if he could find any changes, when he suddenly felt a strange spark followed by a burst of energy exploded into his body.

James (power level 26,000 and slowly rising) started laughing in glee while his green aura surrounded his body more ferociously than it ever had before and he then stated excitedly "Ha ha ha ha ha. Oh my God! This power is unbelievable; I can fell it surging through my body! Thank you so much, Lord Guru! I'll be leaving now, if you don't mind."

As James was leaving through a window, Dende approached Guru and asked him nervously "Um, Lord Guru... can me and my younger brother stay here while our visitors deal with the invaders?" Guru smiled weakly to the young Namekian and said in a caring tone "That's fine by me, child."

James then left Guru's house through the window and started flying faster than he had ever been able to before, so that he could return to his men with his newly acquired Dragon Ball and power.


	23. Chapter 23: Will's rampage

After dealing with Will, Zarbon had returned to Frieza's ship and reported to his master's sitting room.

Frieza was standing in the middle of his room with his arms folded behind himself. Zarbon bowed to his tiny master and said with a proud smile "That troublesome Saiyan has been dealt with, Lord Frieza. He now lies dead at the bottom of one of this planet's many lakes!" Frieza slammed his tail on the ground in anger when he heard Zarbon say this. Zarbon looked back up at Frieza with a mixture of panic and confusion and, before he could ask Frieza why he was angry, Frieza said in a passive aggressive tone "Before you returned, Zarbon, a group of our scouts found a village full of dead Namekians, a village that we had not yet been to, and when they searched the village for a Dragon Ball, they couldn't find one. Who do you think is responsible for destroying the village and hiding the Dragon Ball in a place that we could never find?" Zarbon quickly came to the conclusion that Will was the one that had taken the Dragon Ball.

Sometime yesterday. After Will had killed Dadoria, he went flying around Namek, so that he could look for some Dragon Balls. Will quickly found a Namekian village that Frieza and his men hadn't been to yet and went to go and get a Dragon Ball for himself.

Will flew down to the village and, after some of the Namekian warriors walked up to him, he was greeted by the elder of that village as well as his bodyguards.

The elder smiled to Will and said in a friendly tone "Why hello there! So what brings you to our planet, alien?" Will returned the elder's smile with his own, walked up to the old Namekian and shook hands with him, he then said polity "I heard that you guys have Dragon Balls on this planet. I'm here for the one in this village! There's a wish that I need to make, you see." After gaining a more serious expression, the elder replied to Will's request in a surprisingly calm voice "I'm sorry, young man, but we aren't allowed to use the Dragon Balls or give them away to aliens without the Guru's permission. The Guru is our races leader, you see, as well as the creator of the Dragon Balls themselves. Because of this, he has full authority over the use of the Dragon Balls. None of our villages are allowed to hand over a Dragon Ball without his permission." Will nodded his head to the elder in understanding and then thought in a disappointed tone "Well... I tried asking nicely."

Three minutes later. The Namekian village was in ruins and all the Namekians were dead; in the middle of all this destruction, you could see Will walking out of one of the Namekian houses while carrying on of planet Namek's large Dragon Balls under his arm.

Will thought in a determined tone "I am gonna get the Dragon Balls and get my family back! And I don't care who I have to crush to get what I want!"

Will quickly examined his surroundings and then walked up to a nearby lake, dropped the Dragon Ball in it and commented in a confident tone "Neither Frieza or his men will be smart enough to think of looking for these things underwater. Now, let's see if we cant find one of Frieza's men and 'ask' him where Frieza is keeping the Dragon Balls that he's collected so far." Will then flew away from the village that he had slaughtered in search of one of Frieza's soldiers, eventually leading him to his encounter with Zarbon.

Back in the present. Frieza said to Zarbon in a frustrated tone "So, that Saiyan is the only one who knows where that Dragon Ball is and you say that he died at the bottom of a lake, because of you?! Meaning I'll never get my wish of immortality!?" Frieza then clenched his fist in fury and started walking towards Zarbon. Zarbon quickly said to his master in a panicked tone "WAIT! It is possible that he didn't die and pulled himself out of the lake!" Frieza thought this over for a second, he then walked over to the door of his room and told one of his soldiers to come in. One of Frieza's many soldiers came into the room, stood at attention and said in a respectful tone "Reporting fo-" Before the soldier could finish talking, Frieza grabbed his face and crushed his head in his hand. Frieza then turned to Zarbon and said in a threatening manner "That will be you, if I see you again without that Saiyan... Now get going!" Zarbon quickly exited Frieza's ship in fear and flew off in order to find Will once again.

Meanwhile. On the other side of planet Namek. James was flying at speeds he never thought would be possible for him to do, towards the cave that his people had turned into a makeshift base. Everywhere he flew, dirt and water parted underneath his incredible speed.

While flying at these awesome speeds, James thought excitedly "I feel invincible! Is this what Kyle feels like when he turns on his Berserker Instinct!? At the speed I'm travelling, I'll make it back to the cave in less than half the time it took to get to the Guru's house in the first place! Oh, when I get back, I should probably grab Leo and take him to have his power unlocked as well! Then we can properly stand up against Will and all of those other aliens!" James then let out a laugh of pure joy as he started moving even faster.

Meanwhile. At the lake that Zarbon had left Will to die at. Will was laying face first, unconscious on the ground, his eye patch was now gone, showing off the hole in his face where his eye used to be; Wills was in a pool of his own blood and he was just barely alive. The only sign of his life was when his hand twitched slightly.

Zarbon returned to the lake and found Will in his near-death state and commented in a grossed out tone "Oh, Gilu! His eye hole is disgusting! I wish he hadn't lost that eye patch." Zarbon then threw Will over his shoulder and flew him back to Frieza's ship.

When Zarbon had returned to his master's ship, he was ordered to put Will into a healing pod, so that he would be conscious and they could interrogate him about the location of the Dragon Ball that he had hidden.

When Zarbon reached the Med Bay of Frieza's ship, he told one of the doctors to tie a cloth over Will's missing eye or else he would barf.

After Will had a cloth tied around his head and was put into the healing pod, Zarbon approached a Frieza soldier who seemed to be slightly more respected than the rest of them and said in a somewhat friendly tone "Appol, I need you to keep guard over the Saiyan and make sure nothing happens when he wakes up. With Vegeta and Dadoria dead, you are now Frieza's eighth strongest soldier! I'm counting on you." Appol (power level 10,000) replied in a respectful tone while giving a salute "Yes, sir, Zarbon sir!" Zarbon smiled, put his hand on Appol's shoulder approvingly and then walked away.

Frieza was in his sitting room, except now there was a giant monitor in the front of the window, hanging down from the ceiling.

Frieza was speaking to a purple humanoid alien with the same kind of horns that Frieza had and a giant head with wrinkles all over it. Frieza asked the alien in a kind tone "So you can be here in a day's time, correct?" The purple alien replied in a deep, but charming voice "Of course, Lord Frieza!" Frieza replied happily "Excellent!" The two of them then hung up.

Frieza tried to take a drink from his glass, but he realized that it was empty and he had left the bottle that he had poured his drink from on a table on the other side of the room.

Zarbon entered the room and Frieza instantly said to him "Bring my florone juice over here, I'm all out. And pour yourself a glass as well, you've earned it!" Zarbon smiled and did as he was told.

While pouring his master a glass of this strange juice, Zarbon smiled and said to Frieza "So, the monkey should be conscious in a about a half hour, actually, with how fast those Saiyans heal, it should only be about ten minutes." Frieza smiled as well and said while examining his glass "Very good, all the sooner I can get the information I want. Oh, by the way, Zarbon. I thought that you should know that I called in the Ginyu force to make sure everything goes smoothly from here on out." Zarbon nodded in response to this and lifted his glass while saying in a tone of admiration "A toast! To my lord's future immortality!" Frieza grinned proudly and raised his glass in response to Zarbon's praise.

Back in the healing room. The doctors were checking Will's vitals with their machinery, while Appol laid back against the wall and thought to himself in an impressed tone "It was pretty gutsy of this Saiyan to go against Lord Frieza like he did, but now that we've got him I cant wait to see Zarbon and Lord Frieza tear him apart for information."

In the healing pod; Will (power level after healing 38,000) had regained consciousness and opened his eye. Will's training in the Junior Marines had allowed him to instantly realize that he was in the enemy camp, and as soon as he realized this, he let out an energy blast from every part of his body at once, destroying the pod he was in and most of the Med Bay along with it, this blast also killed everyone that it hit.

After climbing out of the rubble, Will tightened the cloth that they had put around his head, put on what was left of his armor and grabbed his sword, but he couldn't find anything to tie his hair back into a pony tail, so he just decided to leave it down for now.

Zarbon and Frieza had heard and felt the explosion that Will created, so they quickly rushed to the Med Bay, but Will had already left by the time they had arrived. Frieza was furious and ordered Zarbon to leave the ship and search for Will.

Unbeknownst to either of these two, Will was still inside the ship; he was taking this opportunity to steal the Dragon Balls away from Frieza.

Will entered Frieza's sitting room, tore apart the floor and found five of the Dragon Balls hidden in a compartment underneath the floor.

As Zarbon was flying around outside of the ship, he saw Will through the giant window in the sitting room and was about to contact Frieza, but a huge energy blast came out of the front of the ship and grazed Zarbon. Despite only grazing him, he was still knocked out by the power coming from the blast.

Will quickly picked up the Dragon Balls and tossed them as far as he could.

Before leaving, Will found some paper in this room as well as a writing utensil. He then wrote a note and then used an image capture device to take a picture of a certain part of his body and attached it to the note, he then flew away.

After Will was long gone, Frieza stormed into what used to be his sitting room and, when he saw the damage that Will had done to the room, he shot a massive blast of energy into the air do to pure anger.

Zarbon woke up and, after regaining a bearing of his surroundings. He then flew back into the ship.

Frieza was in fury at what had just happened, and Zarbon noticed that Will had found the Dragon Balls and taken them away. Zarbon told Frieza about this, causing Frieza to punch Zarbon in his face out of anger.

When Zarbon hit the ground he grabbed his own face in pain, but he also noticed the note that Will had left behind; Zarbon didn't actually looked at the note himself, but he immediately showed it to the tiny overlord in an attempt to try and get back on Frieza's good side. Frieza snatched the note away from Zarbon and said angrily "Let me see that!... this just says dear Frieza, and then it has a picture of what I think are the Saiyan's genitals..." Zarbon didn't know how to react to hearing about such an immature prank, so the two just stood around in complete silence for a few seconds.

Frieza eventually looked at Zarbon with a face that said "I've had enough of this!" and said to him "Go get that Saiyan, bring him back here and let me torture him personally." Zarbon left to go and get Will the second he was given the order, not wanting to have to be around an angry Frieza any longer than he had to.

Roughly one hundred and eighty miles away from Frieza's ship. Will had flown off to where he had thrown the Dragon Balls. Will managed to locate his newly acquired Dragon Balls and said to himself proudly "Alright, counting the one I have hidden back at that village's lake, this makes six. Now all I need to do is locate the last ball and I can wish for everyone to forget that I was involved in the invasion of Earth, then I can wish to become immortal so that I can kill Frieza!"

Will was happy with his current victory, so he decided to take a brake and relax before going out to find the last Dragon Ball. Will laid down on planet Namek's blue grass and fell asleep almost right away; he slept for roughly four hours before waking up when he felt a large power level headed his way. Just as Will had fully awoken, James flew over him on his path back to the cave. When Will looked closer at him, he saw that James was holding the last Dragon Ball, so he quickly took flight after him.

Meanwhile. Zarbon was flying around aimlessly, hoping to find Will, but, without his Scouter he just couldn't find him.

Zarbon said to himself in a tone of defeat "This is hopeless! I think I'll just hide out in a hole or something and pray that Frieza doesn't find me." Just a Zarbon was about to climb into a nearby crevice, he saw Will flying behind an oblivious James and started crying out of relief.

James landed back at the cave, but, do to his new speed, he startled a few of the people there. After everyone realized that it was just James and not one of Frieza's henchmen, they relaxed.

James lifted the Dragon Ball over his head and proclaimed to his people "Behold, the One Star Dragon Ball!" A lot of the survivors came out of the cave and were amazed by the beauty of the Dragon Ball.

James looked around the crowed, but was confused when he couldn't find Leo anywhere. James asked no one in particular "Um, has anyone seen Leo? Is he sleeping inside the cave or something?" A brown haired woman answered him in an annoyed tone "He was messing around with that Dragon Ball radar of your's and found a Dragon Ball all on it's own, so he went after it while you were gone." James was shocked to hear this and replied by asking "WHAT?! He left you guys here by yourselves!?"

Meanwhile. Roughly three miles away from the cave. Leo was flying back too the cave with with a Dragon Ball in his hands and the radar in his pocket.

Leo asked himself in a puzzled tone "I wonder why that village hid their Dragon Ball at the bottom of a lake? Well, don't worry, you fallen, brave warriors! Me and my friends are gonna avenge your deaths!" Leo picked up his speed a bit while heading back towards the cave.

Back at the cave. James was relaxing inside the cave, eating one of the animals that the survivors had caught and cooked, as well as having some water.

James was waiting patiently for Leo to return when Will landed in front of the cave. Everybody who saw him was shocked and scared to see someone wearing the armor of Frieza's men, even though the armor he was wearing was partially destroyed.

James (power level 29,500 and slowly rising) heard all the panic and came out to see what was happening. James saw Will standing there with a cloth tied around his head instead of an eye patch, he also noticed the torn up condition of Will's armor. James asked his former brother in a slightly friendly manner "Hey, Will. What the heck happened to you?" Will smiled at James and said "Hi, James! I had a run in with one of Frieza's more powerful soldiers, but now I'm back on my feet and better than ever!" James looked confused for a second and asked "Frieza... Frieza... Wasn't that small, white alien with the horns and purple orbs in his body calling himself that?" Will grinned and said excitedly "Yeah, that's Frieza! He's the most powerful warrior in the universe, but don't worry, I'll take care of him as soon as you give me the Dragon Ball that you've got in that cave!" James glared at Will and started speaking much more seriously "I'm not giving you the Dragon Ball, Will! I'm waiting for Kyle to get here and kill all these monsters, so that we can use this planet's Dragon Balls to wish back all the people that you and those buddies of your's killed back on Earth!" Will stopped smiling and said aggressively "No! You're going to give me the Dragon Ball that you have in that cave, so I can wish to become invincible, that way I can kill Frieza and erase any memories of me being involved with the Saiyan invasion of Earth!" Before the two former friends could continue arguing, Zarbon landed down in middle of all this.

Zarbon held up his hand to Will, prepared an energy blast and said arrogantly "You're coming with me, you filthy ape! I also overheard you say that the monkey that kicked me yesterday has a Dragon Ball here, so hand that over as well!" Both James and Will then got set to fight Zarbon.

A few of the more shallow girls in James's group said upon seeing Zarbon "Wow! That alien is really hot! He must be here to save us!" Zarbon heard these girls' praise of him, so he waved to his new found fans and, as soon as he saw this, Will laughed and said in a taunting tone "Wait until your cheering section sees your true form! You know that you need to use it to have a chance at fighting me." Zarbon glared at Will, but knew that he was right. Zarbon took off his magic bracelet and turned into his true, monster like form. All the girls who were previously praising his appearance where now screaming at the sight of him. Zarbon was enraged by this and tried to fire energy blasts at their heads, but James flew in front of the blasts and deflected them all. Zarbon was surprised by this and asked no one "What the... how was he fast enough to deflect all of my attacks!?" Before he could get an answer, Will rushed him from behind and kneed him in the back of his head. Zarbon was sent flying towards James, who took the opportunity to deliver an uppercut to his jaw. Zarbon was launched into the air and, as he was rising, both James and Will flew above him and punched him in his face, slamming him back down to the ground.

After Zarbon had hit the ground, he was trying to get back up, but Will had already flown down in front of him. Before Zarbon could react, Will ran his sword straight through the lizard-like alien's chest. As Zarbon was coughing up blood, Will grabbed Zarbon's face and calmly said with a smile "Demon Buster." (power level 43,000)Afterwards, there was nothing left of Zarbon's head.

James was shaking in fear from the amount of power he felt coming from Will and thought "What kind of beating was he given!? And how did he heal so fast?!" After Will pulled his sword out from the corpse of Zarbon, he turned to James, grinned arrogantly and said "Now hand over the Dragon Ball before I kill all of these nice people that you brought here with you." James nodded his head in fear and walked into the cave to retrieve the Dragon Ball.

When James handed the Dragon Ball over to Will, Will gained an honest smile on his face and said in a kind tone of voice "It really was nice to fight along side you again, James, it was like the old days. Now, I just need to grab the Dragon Ball that I have hidden in that lake and bring them all together!" Will then flew away to gather together all of the Dragon Balls he had hidden.

As Will flew away, James fell to his knees and started to cry a bit.

Will was flying back to the village that he had hidden the Dragon Ball in and, as he was flying, he sensed a fairly high power level coming his way.

Leo was almost back to the cave with his newly found Dragon Ball when he sensed an overwhelmingly high power level and immediately hid behind some hills while also hiding his own power level.

Will was floating around in the air and looking for the source of the power that he had just felt, but Leo had hidden both himself and his power level far too well to be found.

Leo noticed that it was Will that looking for him and, when it looked like he was about to leave Leo thought in a mixture of spite and relieve "Good, now just fly away, you monster and I can get this ball back to the cave!" But instead of leaving, Will lifted a massive energy ball over his head and shouted "Whoever you are, you'd better come out right now or I'm turning this side of the planet into a fiery waste land!" As soon as he heard this, Leo got up from behind the hill, fortunately, he smartly left the Dragon Ball and Radar behind the hill.

Leo shouted in a fake friendly tone to Will "Hey, Will! Long time no see!" Will just glared at Leo and flew down to him. Will folded his arms and asked the man who towered over him "So what's up mister 'Don't you ever come back'? What are you doing out here by yourself?" Leo looked down at the ground and said in a fearful tone "Uh, James told me to do some recognizance." Will just stared at him even more intensively, but then smiled and asked Leo in a friendly tone "You know something? You're lucky!" Leo looked at him while wearing a very confused expression and asked "Um... why?" Will then kneed Leo in his stomach and replied "You're lucky, because James and Kyle would never forgive me if I killed you!" Will then flew away while Leo was gasping for breath.

After a few minutes, Leo had managed to recover enough from Will's attack to keep moving. Leo went back to the hill he had hidden behind and picked up the Dragon Ball and Dragon Radar and then continued flying back to the cave.

When Leo arrived back at the cave, he saw that James had already returned and was eating some of the animals that had been hunted, but everyone at the cave was in a state of depression.

Leo made his presence known to everybody and, when they saw him carrying a Dragon Ball, they all cheered up. Leo was confused and asked James "What happened here?! Where's the Dragon Ball that you were supposed to get?!" James quickly explained what had happened to the Dragon Ball he got from the Guru.

Leo quickly realized that the Dragon Ball he had found was the one that Will had hidden and said to James in a panicked tone "James, we need to hide this thing before Will realizes that I stole it!" James immediately knew what Leo was talking about, so he grabbed the Dragon Ball away from him, blasted a hole in the ground, threw the Dragon Ball into the hole and said to all the survivors "You all need to bury this thing as quickly as possible while me and Leo are gone!"

As all the people got to work, Leo asked James "Wait, where are we going?" Before he could be given an answer, James grabbed his friend's arm and started flying at speeds that were unbelievable to Leo.

While they where flying, James said to Leo "I'm taking you to the same place that I got this power up from! If you get the same power up that I got, then we might be able to beat Will and take the Dragon Balls from him by working together!" Leo thought to himself in amazement "I'll be as strong as a Saiyan?!" Leo quickly responded to James in a very excited tone "Sounds like a plan, kid!"

Meanwhile. At the Village of newly dead Namekians. Will landed down and said to himself in gleeful tone "God I love it when a plan comes together! Not only do I have the Dragon Balls now, but I've become stronger than I ever thought I'd be, and I got to kill four of Frieza's elite soldiers as well!"

After reaching the place where he hid this village's Dragon Ball, Will dived into the lake and swam down to the bottom of the body of water, where he thought had left the Dragon Ball, but was shocked when he couldn't find it. After a few minutes of searching, he realized that the Dragon Ball was gone.

Will thought in a mixture of worry and anger "Who could have... It was Leo! My lord, I always hated that guy!"

Will quickly let out an explosion of energy from his body, evaporating the entire lake.

Will then flew out of the crater that he made and started sensing for Leo's energy and, when he located it, he thought in a tone of hatred "There he is! Even Leo isn't dumb enough to just leave the Dragon Ball back at that cave! The bastard must still have the ball on him!" Will started flying after James and Leo, so that he could get the Dragon Ball back.

Meanwhile. James and Leo had finally made it to the Guru's house. James said to Leo as the two floated in the air above the oldest Namekian's house "Alright, I'll show you to the Guru and then-" Both James and Leo suddenly felt that Will was only a few miles away from them and was closing in on them very quickly.

James got ready to fight and said to his large friend "Get in the hut, explain what you're doing there and get the power up, NOW!" Leo was panicked for a second, but quickly did as James said when he sensed just how large the amount of power coming their way was.

James was floating in the air and was ready to fight when Will suddenly appeared out of nowhere. James thought in shock "I couldn't even see him flying towards me!" Will was clearly very angry, his violet aura was surrounding his body like fire, his eye was glowing violet and James noticed how hard he was clenching his hand, it looked like if he squeezed any harder, then he would crush his own hand.

Will shouted to James "Give me my Dragon Ball! NOW!" James powered up his own energy and became enveloped in his own green aura. James responded too Will defensively "We don't have it here, you one eyed psycho!" Will simply replied "What?!" James smiled and said "We've hidden the ball in a place that you'll never find it!" Will responded sadistically "I think that those people back at the cave will tell me where it is if I ask them 'nicely'!"

Before Will could start flying towards the cave, James flew in front of him and blocked his path. Will clenched his teeth and said in a threatening manner "James, I don't want to hurt you, but it's still an option if it means getting what I want!" James got into a front stance and was ready to fight, but could clearly be seen sweating.

Just as the two were about to start fighting, Will sensed a sudden surge of power coming from the Guru's house, so he turned around and quickly flew down to the front yard of the Guru's house, where Nail was standing guard.

Nail walked up to Will and said calmly "I have already been told who you are and I wont let you enter the home of Lord Guru." Will simply stated menacingly "Get out of my way, you ugly slug! I've killed plenty of your species already, you won't be any different!" When Will said this, Nail became furious and got ready to fight.

James landed behind Will and got ready to help Nail if he needed to.

Will rushed towards Nail, but Nail easily side stepped his attack and kicked him in his back. Just as Will got up, Nail appeared behind him and put Will into a full nelson.

Will was struggling to get free, when Leo (power level 23,200 and slowly rising) walked out of the Guru's house with Dende and Cargot standing at the door and watching in fear as Nail dealt with Will.

Leo saw what was happening and then said to James "Well darn, I was all ready to fight, but it looks like Nail has everything taken care of!" Leo then laughed a little bit at how helpless Will looked.

James walked up to Nail said to him "Please, keep him restrained, Nail." Nail replied in a confident tone "That will be no issue." James knelt down to the restrained Will and said in a proud tone "This 'slug' you were insulting is called Nail and he is the most powerful member of the Namekian race, he's not even using his full strength to restrain you right now; you can't beat him! Now tell me where the Dragon Balls are, Will!"

Will wasn't talking, but James was still trying to get the information that he needed from him when the sword wielding Saiyan suddenly felt five extremely powerful creatures approaching the planet.

Will shouted in horror "Oh s**t! That must be them! It's the Ginyu Force!" Everyone was confused by this. James asked in a confused tone "I'm sorry, the what force?"


	24. Chapter 24: Here comes the Ginyu Force

At Frieza's space ship. Five of the alien space pods had crashed down fairly close to the universal conqueror's ship. Shockingly, Frieza himself went over to these pods while in his floating throne in order to welcome the new arrivals.

Five of Frieza's men stepped out of these space pods; all of them were wearing the same armor as the rest of Frieza's men except for the fact that each of their sets of armor had what looked like a golden V emblazoned on the chest.

Among these soldiers, there was the purple alien that Frieza had spoken to the previous day over his ship's communicator. There was also a fat, green alien with two sets of eyes, the first pair of eyes were like a Human's eyes, but the second pair of eyes that were above the first pair were big and bulbous like a frog's, this alien was only about two feet tall. There was also a peach skinned alien that seemed like he could pass off as human, except that he was nine feet tall, had impossibly large muscles, a very long face and orange hair. There was another Humanoid alien that had red skin, very long and white hair and was roughly the same height as Vegeta was back when he was still alive. And the final member of this group was a blue skinned alien that seemed like it was half snake and half human, his eyes were almost glowing red, his muscles were comparable to the Human looking one and this alien was almost eight feet tall, making him the second tallest of this group. Also, The red one was holding what looked like a metal briefcase.

Frieza gave these aliens a warm welcome with a smile and said to them in a friendly tone "Thank you all for arriving so quickly, Ginyu force! I should have called you all in from the beginning. It just feels so good to have my top five men here with me again!" Captain Ginyu (A.K.A. the purple one) replied in a friendly and respectful tone "It's good to be here by your side again, Lord Frieza. Men, introductions!"

All of the Ginyu force got into what looked like a choreographed pose together. The green one stated his name "Goldo!" The red one stated his name in what sounded like an Australian accent "Jiece!" The snake guy stated his name while speaking with a slight hiss "Burter!" The giant one stated his name in a very deep voice "Recome!" Ginyu then stated in an excited and proud tone "And the leader, the marvelous Captain Ginyu!" All of them then shouted at the same time "And together we are... the Ginyu Force!" Frieza thought to himself in confused tone "Why do they feel the need to do that every time I call them to me for a mission?"

Frieza then asked Ginyu patiently "Did you bring the new Scouters that I asked for?" Ginyu replied in a happy tone "But of coarse, Lord Frieza! Jiece?" Jiece then stepped forward with the suitcase that he was holding, walked up to Frieza and then opened it, revealing Scouters inside of it. Jiece said to Frieza in respectful tone "Here you are, Lord Frieza! These are the top of the line model of Scouters." Frieza then grabbed one of the Scouters, put it on his head, turned it on and said in a relieved tone "It feels so good to have one of these back on. I felt so blind without one of them."

Ginyu grew a bit more serious expression and asked Frieza "So, Lord Frieza, you called us in to deal with the last of the Saiyans, if I understand correctly?" Frieza replied sternly "That is correct, Captain Ginyu." Recome said with curiosity in his voice "Hold on! I thought that, other than that Vegeta guy, all Saiyans were all completely useless weaklings. Why do you need us to take these guys on? Didn't you bring Dadoria and Zarbon with you?" Frieza replied in a disappointed tone "Well, I know for a fact that Dadoria is dead and since I can't seem to find Zarbon's power level anywhere, I think that he's dead as well." All of the Ginyu Force members were shocked to hear this, Frieza noticed their confusion, so he asked them "I believe that you all know about the Saiyan's special healing ability?" The Ginyu Force all nodded their heads in response and Frieza continued "Well, you see the Saiyan leading this little rag tag team of rebels has recovered from nearly dying... twice in fact! I think you can all imagine the kind of power that would give to a Saiyan? He's not as strong as any of you of course, but he was still powerful enough to kill Zarbon and Dadoria. The other two with him are above average in terms of power, but they are still nothing special, easily dealt with." Ginyu asked Frieza calmly "So, do you just want us to kill them, sir?" Frieza replied calmly "You may kill the weaker two, but not the leader, he knows where the Dragon Balls are and I need to torture the information of their whereabouts out of him, after that, you may kill him if you wish." Ginyu and the rest of his team gave Frieza a saluted, Ginyu then said to his master "Understood, Lord Frieza! Ginyu Force, away!" The Ginyu Force then flew off to find Will and 'his band of rebels'.

A few minutes before the Ginyu Force had landed on Namek. Will was panicking and screaming while still being restrained by Nail.

Will screamed in a horrified tone "WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE! IT'S THE GINYU FORCE, THEY'RE HERE!" Leo said to Will in a condescending tone "OK, Will, even I can sense these high power levels now! So what are they?" Will still didn't give him an answer, because he was still panicking like a mad man, so James walked up to Will, slapped him in his face and said in a commanding tone"Focus, man! What are these high power levels that we're sensing?!" Will took a moment to get a hold of himself and then responded fearfully "The power levels that we're sensing right now belong to the Ginyu Force. The Ginyu Force is a team made up of Frieza's top five strongest men. All of them, except for one, could easily beat me in a fight; and then there's their leader, Captain Ginyu, his power level is in the same ball park as Frieza himself... Now that the Ginyu Force is here... we're all dead men walking!"

While Will looked at the ground in despair James thought for a second and then asked Will with a bit of despair in his own voice "If we use the Dragon Balls to make you immortal, could you beat them?" Will looked up at James with hopefulness in his eye and then replied happily "Yes, yes I could beat them if we did that!"

James looked and Nail and asked him nervously "Please let him go, Nail?" Nail was not willing to do this until he heard a voice in his head that sounded like Guru's voice that told him to do as James asked. Nail then threw Will onto the ground in disgust.

Leo shouted at James in despair "Kid, you can't be serious!" James replied to him in a very angry tone "Well then let's hear all of those better ideas that you must have!" Leo then pointed to Nail and said in a matter of fact tone "We can all clearly sense that Nail is stronger than any of these Ginyu guys! If we all work with him, than I'm sure we could beat these punks!" Just as soon as Leo finished his sentence, Nail said sternly "I'm not leaving this spot! I cannot leave Lord Guru unguarded, no matter what the situation is!" The Guru tried to tell Nail to go with them, but he wasn't willing to listen to this order. Leo tried to protest Nail's mindset, but he made no headway with the Namekian warrior and he eventually gave up on the idea.

Will got off of the ground and then told James and Leo in a happy tone "Go get the Dragon Ball that you hid and I'll get the Dragon Ball that I left at that village. Once you get your Dragon Ball, follow my energy. I'll be waiting at the place that I hid all of the other Dragon Balls!" After Will flew away, Leo asked James in a very frustrated tone "So we're taking orders from the traitor now!?" James responded in an upset tone "I don't like it either, Leo, but Kyle isn't here and without him, we don't have much of a choice!" Leo and James then flew off as Dende and Cargot waved goodbye to them.

Meanwhile. At the cave. James' people had just managed to finish burying the Dragon Ball that Leo had brought them.

Everybody was taking their time to relax when, suddenly, an energy wave came out of the sky and destroyed the ground that was around the Dragon Ball. James and Leo landed, with James grabbing the Dragon Ball and quickly saying "Sorry, but I need this real quick!" James and Leo then left as quickly as they arrived. One of the people at the cave asked the rest of the group in a pissed off tone "Is he really the best guy to be leading us?! He's barley ever even here!"

After a few minutes of searching, James and Leo met up with Will at a crevice that was near this planet's very large ocean. The two of them saw Will sitting on top of one of the huge Namekian Dragon Balls. Will gave James and Leo a half smile upon seeing them and shouted "Hurry up! The Ginyu Force is only a few minutes away from us. We need to make this quick!"

Will, James and Leo gathered around the Namekian Dragon Balls and Will shouted "Rise, Eternal Dragon! Grant us our wishes!" But to the confusion of the three of them nothing happened. James was feeling a mixture of panic and confusion and asked no one in particular "Why isn't it working?! That's all you need to say to bring out Shenron!"

In that instance, a blast of energy came down from the sky, knocking all of them away from the Dragon Balls. Will looked up into the air and immediately lost all hope. in the Sky above himself, Will saw all five members of the Ginyu force floating in the air.

The entire Ginyu Force laughed at the three of them. All five of these monsters then floated down to where the Dragon Balls were and when Ginyu noticed the Dragon Balls, he laughed and said in a cocky tone "I guess we wont need to take anyone back alive now that we have these little beauties! Boys, I'm gonna take the Dragon Balls back to Lord Frieza, you all stay here and deal with these three rebels!" The other four members all replied to their captain in a happy tone "Yes, Captain!"

Ginyu (power level 120,000) walked over to the Dragon Balls and lifted them into the air with what seemed like telekinesis. As Ginyu started to fly away, Leo (power level 25,000 and slowly rising) tried to intercept him, but, before he could get anywhere near Ginyu, Burter (power level 48,000) seemed to teleport in front of Leo and kicked him away.

After Leo hit the ground, he got up, rubbed his head and asked Will in a frustrated tone "What the f*** just happened!?" Will replied in an on guard tone "That's Burter. He's the fastest member of the Ginyu Force. His movements are almost instantaneous."

Burter turned to face his team mates and asked the three of them "Sso who wantss to fight thesse guyss?" Jiece (power level 47,000) quickly said to Burter in a smug tone "Well, the two of us did all the fighting last time, mate. So I think it's only fair to let Recome and Goldo have a crack at it! What do you guys think?" Recome (power level 50,000) smiled and replied in a sadistic tone "That sounds like fun to me! What do you think, little buddy?" Goldo (power level 11,000) replied with an arrogant grin "I'm game!"

Recome then pointed to Will and asked Goldo "So how about I fight the one eyed monkey and you can fight the two tailless ones?" Goldo rolled his four eyes and he said in a somewhat disappointed tone "Alright, whatever."

Goldo and Recome started stretching while Jiece and Burter flew up on top of a nearby mountain, so that Recome and Goldo could have the proper room that they needed for their fight.

While continuing to stretch, Recome asked Goldo "You wanna go first, little buddy?" Goldo smiled sinisterly and replied "Yeah, that sounds like fun!"

Will turned to James (power level 31,000 and slowly rising) and asked him "James, you're the smart one. What do you think our chances are at winning this fight?" James sensed the combined power of these four and answered Wills question in a grim tone "At the very best, I would say we only have a twenty percent chance at surviving this fight..." When James said this, Leo looked over at his Saiyan bodied friend and asked him in a tone of denial "What?! But... we got these power ups from the Guru... we're supposed to be stronger now!" James replied in a stern and frustrated tone "We have gotten stronger, it's just that these guys are even more powerful than what we've become!"

As James, Will and Leo stood there and tried to think of ways to deal with this situation, Goldo stepped forward, pointed at Leo and James and said in a commanding tone "Alright, you two! Get over here and fight me!" Leo felt Goldo's power separately from the rest of the Ginyu force and realized that, compared to everybody else that he and James had run into during this journey, Goldo seemed pretty weak, his short stature not helping with that image at all.

Leo asked Will in a whisper "Hey, Will, why is that small fry in a team made up of that Frieza guy's best soldiers? His power level is pretty weak when compared to the rest of these guys." Will replied cautious tone "That little green guy is called Goldo. His power comes from his mind, not his muscle. He has so many different mental powers that it puts him on the same level as the rest of those bastards on that team! Still, he is the only member of the Ginyu force I feel confident that I could take on." James looked at Will with minor aggression and asked "So why don't YOU fight him then!?" Will responded calmly "Because it would make more sense for you guys to fight him. That way I can save my energy for Recome, you know, that big guy standing behind him. Aside from Ginyu himself, Recome is the strongest member of the Ginyu force... and he is a complete monster in combat! Besides, I'm sure you guys can handle Goldo!" James was about to make another complaint, but Leo put his hand on James's shoulder and said "Alright, kid, stop bothering the one eyed psychopath. Besides, we can take this little piece of snot down easy enough!" Leo then started walking towards Goldo. James just sighed, then shrugged and decided to follow his friend into battle while thinking "Nobody lives forever..."

James and Leo approached the little green man and it was clear that James was very angry about this whole situation, so he asked Goldo in a vicious tone "So you think you can actually beat the two of us on your own, you little prick!?"

Leo was shocked to hear James talk in such an aggressive tone and thought to himself "James is usually much more composed than this. He must really be fed up with all of this crap!"

Goldo just smiled sadistically and said to the two warriors "You two can't beat me if I'm the only one in the universe that can move!" Goldo then took a deep breath and held it. James and Leo were suddenly feeling a little sore and their cloths were slightly tattered.

James and Leo were rubbing all of the sore parts of their bodies in an attempt to lessen their pain when James noticed that Goldo was suddenly five times the distance away from them that he was a split second ago, Goldo was also on his hands and knees and looked completely exhausted.

James was completely thrown off by Goldo's weird trick and shouted to Will "What the hell just happened, Will!?" Will replied in an embarrassed tone "Oh, crap! I forgot to mention that one of Goldo's powers is that he can stop time by holding his breath!" Leo screamed in an annoyed tone "That's pretty f***ing important, Will!"

While Goldo was still catching his breath, James shouted to Leo "Quickly, rush him!" The two of them started flying at blinding speeds towards the smaller Ginyu Force member and just as they were about to reach Goldo and punch his face in, he held his breath again.

Goldo was in a frozen world; he looked in front of himself and saw James and Leo, with their fists ready and only one foot away from him. Goldo started backing away in fear of them, until he remembered that they couldn't hurt him right now. Goldo got in front of the two of them, put his pudgy hands in front of their faces and shot out as large a blast of energy as he could right into their faces. Goldo then had to take a breath again, because of the amount of energy he used attacking the two of them, this resulted in him falling onto the ground, back-first do to exhaustion.

Back in an unfrozen world. Just as James and Leo were about to punch Goldo's head in, they both got hit with a fairly large energy blast. A few hours ago, the power from that blast could have seriously hurt them both, but, since they got those power ups from the Namekian Guru, they were able to just shrug off the minor amount of pain the attack had caused them.

James and Leo saw Goldo laying on the ground in exhaustion. Leo took this opportunity to immediately kick Goldo in the stomach, sending the small guy flying backwards.

Recome was watching all of this and commented to himself in a disappointed tone "Goldo really needs to work on building up his stamina..."

Goldo was trying to get back up, when James went right up to him and just gave him a love tap in the face, this caused him to start screaming in pain and rolling around like an infant.

Goldo was laying on the ground when he got a look of pure rage on his face. Goldo stated angrily "I've had enough of this embarrassment!" Goldo's head suddenly started pulsating and James and Leo both started having crippling headaches. James and Leo fell onto the ground and were grabbing their heads in pain. Goldo then smiled sadistically and said with glee "And now you'll pay for embarrassing me like that in front of my teammates!"

Goldo started spread his arms out and the two warriors on the ground felt like their organs were starting to be torn apart.

Goldo was laughing hysterically and said "You shouldn't have underestimated me like you did! You should have killed me when you had the chance! My psychic powers are unrivaled in all the universe! And now these powers are going to tear you two to pieces!"

Goldo was too busy mocking the two of them to notice Will rushing at him with his broadsword. Before Goldo even realized what had happened, he was cut in half in a top to bottom style. The two halves of his body then split apart from each other and fell to the ground lifelessly.

James and Leo realized that the pain they were feeling had stopped and they both started breathing sighs of relieve.

James looked up at Will said to him in a tone of genuine appreciation "Thanks for the save, Will!" Will grinned and replied in a kind tone "He was going to kill a member of my family, did you honestly think that I was just gonna sit there and let him do it?"

Both James and Leo were honestly grateful towards Will for saving them when, suddenly, Recome rushed at them and kicked Will in the side of his body, causing him to fall to the ground and drop his sword.

Recome shouted ferociously "You stupid monkey! You killed my best friend. I'm gonna tear you limb from limb!" Will was rubbing his side when he commented coldly to his attacker "Recome... if you really cared about Goldo, you would have stopped me before I ever even reached him. You are faster then me after all, right?" This just made Recome even more furious, he then started rushing towards Will, while screaming at the top of his lungs. Will started charging towards Recome as well and the two warriors began their fight.


	25. Chapter 25: Here we come to save the day

On a hill, a quarter of a mile away from Recome and Goldo's fight. Jiece and Burter were relaxing on top of that hill. Jiece asked Burter in a bored tone "So... how long do you think it'll take those two ta take care of the monkeys?" Burter replied "Eh, it sshouldn't take them tha-" Before Burter could finish his sentence, he noticed a small and green body on the battle field that laid on the ground, cut in half. Burter stammered in shock at the sight of this dead body "Iss... iss that Goldo?! Iss he dead!?" Jiece replied with a bit of horror in his voice "I think so! Wow, we've never lost a team mate before. It's gonna be weird to not have him on the team anymore and in the team's fighting posses... Oh well, I'm sure we can find someone to replace him soon enough!" Burter and Jiece then shared a quick giggle.

During the fight between the one eyed Saiyan and the brute of the Ginyu Force, James and Leo were standing in awe at the exchange of power between Recome and Will.

While watching Will and Recome exchange attacks, Leo asked James with honest uncertainty in his voice "Do you think that we should help Will?" But before James could even give Leo an answer to his question, Will gave Recome an upper cut straight into his jaw; this attack launched Recome into the air, Will then quickly flew up to Recome and grabbed his arm, he then spun Recome around like a ball on a string and threw him at a fairly large rock formation; Will followed this up by firing a very large energy blast at Recome's stomach, this attack made a hole in Recome's armor. The explosion caused by the energy attack caused a pile of boulders to collapsed on top of Recome before he could get back up. Will stuck his hands out forward very dramatically and shouted "DEMON BUSTER!" (power level 43,000) Will's Demon shaped energy attack flew forward and hit the rock formation, causing a massive, blinding explosion.

James had a look of shock and amazement on his face and he then told Leo with a shocked and impressed smile "I think Will's doing fine on his own!..."

Will was looking on at his apparent victory over Recome, a bit confused and somewhat unsatisfied.

Will thought out loud in a relieved tone "All things considered, that went better than I could have hoped for."

Will let out a sigh of relieve and started walking back over to James and Leo with a proud smile on his face, but he stop dead in his tracks when he sensed Recome's power, the rubble that was left over from his attack was then blasted open.

Recome stepped out of the rubble that Will's attack made; his armor was completely destroyed, leaving only the cloth that was underneath it remaining.

Recome smiled arrogantly and asked the paralyzed with fear Will "Are we done warming up yet?" Will thought in a horror filled tone "No! This can't be happening! I put everything I had into that attack!"

Before Will could put up a defense, Recome swiftly rushed forward and kicked him in his face. Before Will and his now blood stained face could hit the ground, Recome grabbed his leg and then his head, he then slammed his knee into Will's spine, causing Will to let out a large cry of pain. The next thing that Recome did was spin Will around and throw him into the air, and, while he was still up in the air, Recome landed an uppercut into Will's stomach. Recome then used his massive hand to grab Will's torso and throw him into a nearby lake.

While Recome was floating over the lake he threw Will into and grinning arrogantly, the Saiyan flew out at lightning fast speeds and landed both of his fists into Recome's stomach; also, Will had lost the cloth that he was using to cover up his missing eye.

Recome was stunned by Will's attack for a few seconds, but then he quickly recomposed himself, grabbed onto Will's arms, lifted him above himself and started flying towards the ground, in order to pile drive Will to death.

Before Recome could reached the ground however, he was kicked in the spine by James, causing Recome released his grip on Will do to a mixture of pain and shock. Will was about to fall to the ground, when James flew over caught him.

James put Will down and helped him stand back up before asking him with a tone that mixed fear and concern "You okay?! Can you keep going?!" Will (power level fairly injured 30,000) replied while having a stern look on his face "Don't worry, I can keep fighting!"

Recome flew down to the ground; he was a few feet away from Will and James and said with a psychotic smile on his face "You're both dead!"

Recome was about to shoot an energy blast out of his mouth at the two warriors with Saiyan bodies. The power of this attack could have easily destroyed the both of them, but fortunately for them, just as the energy attack was about to leave Recome's mouth, Leo flew down and stomped down onto Recome's head, causing Recome's own attack to explode inside of his own mouth, causing him to fall onto the ground.

James quickly said to Leo with a large amount of appreciation "Thanks for the save, Leo!" Leo grinned and replied with a tired thumbs up "No problem, James!"

Will looked around Leo and was surprised to see that Recome was still alive with surprisingly little damage on him except for his mouth, which was now missing most of its teeth, but he was still clearly knocked out cold.

Will quickly realized that this was his chance to kill the brute called Recome, so he swiftly flew over to get his sword, grabbed it elegantly, and then rushed over to the unconscious monster, so that he could chop his head off.

When Leo saw Will rushing towards Recome like a mad man, he jumped out of the psychopath's way.

Just as Will got close enough to take a swing at Recome's neck, Jiece and Burter flew in front of, and behind him, and delivered a flurry of attacks on Will's body, breaking bones and smashing organs. Will fell down onto his face and was nearly dead from the brutal assault.

Jiece and Burter were about to attack James and Leo as well, but stopped when they heard a shout come from the ground beneath them say in a very frustrated tone "Hold it!" Recome then jumped back onto his feet and said while clenching his remaining teeth with a burned up mouth "These two punks are MINE!" Jiece replied with genuine concern in his voice "But we can help ya, mate!" Recome then turned to Jiece, glared at him and said angrily "These bastards killed my best friend and from what I can feel, they messed up my face pretty badly to. I'll tear 'em to pieces with my bare hands!" Burter was scared by Recome's reaction and said with concern towards his friend's life "I think we sshould do as the big guy ssays, Jiece!" Jiece gulped in fear and responded "Yeah, I think you're right, Burter..." The two of them then flew a few dozen feet away in order to give Recome the space he needed to cut loose.

Recome turned towards the petrified James and Leo and said with pure malice in his voice "I'll take you both apart like rag dolls!"

James and Leo quickly forced themselves to calm their nerves and got ready to fight the alien powerhouse.

Recome moved at speeds to quick for the two of them to even hope to see. Recome suddenly appeared out of nowhere and socked Leo in his face, causing him to be sent sliding across the ground. James tried to attack Recome in retaliation, but he once again vanished do to his blinding speed. Before James could get a lock on Recome's power, he once again appeared from nowhere and kicked James in his side; James was knocked to the ground by this attack.

Recome stepped onto James's back and was about to crush the Human minded Saiyan's spine underneath his foot, when he got hit in the face by Leo's Power Of The Wild attack (power level 30,000) and fell onto his back.

While on the ground, Recome thought with a somewhat impressed tone "That attack was strong enough to knock me on my back? That's impressive!" Recome looked up and saw Leo helping James to his feet, the two of them then tried to rush Recome. Recome smiled when he saw this and thought to himself "Play time again!"

Meanwhile. At the Guru's house. The Guru shouted angrily at Nail, while Dende stood in a corner with his little brother Cargot hiding behind him "YOU MUST GO HELP OUR VISITORS, NAIL! NOW!" Nail looked at the ground in despair "But sir... I can't leave you unguarded, no matter what the situation is!" Guru snapped ferociously "I've told you more than twenty times already, this is an exception! Now go help them before they die!" Nail said feebly "But... sir I-" Guru cut his bodyguard off by shouting "No buts! Now leave!" Nail (power level 135,000) looked at the ground in despair, but he eventually did as he was told and left the Guru's house to go help James, Will and Leo.

After Nail left, Dende approached Lord Guru and said to him with a shocked smile "I never would have guessed that you could become so angry, Lord Guru..." Lord Guru smiled Dende when he said this and then said compassionately to the young Namekian "I am so sorry that you and your brother had to see that, child."

Meanwhile. At Frieza's ship. Captain Ginyu placed all of the Namekian Dragon Balls on the ground around Frieza's feet and said respectfully "Here you are, my lord; the Dragon Balls, just as you requested!" Frieza smiled gleefully and said "Very well done, Ginyu! You and your men are all getting raises and planets for this! Although, I'm a little disappointed that I didn't get to torture that one eyed Saiyan. It doesn't really matter though, now that I have the Dragon Balls. Now let's get me some immortality!"

Ginyu, as well as the rest of Frieza's men stood at attention around their master, while Frieza looked down at the Dragon Balls he had been trying to gather for days and shouted with excitement "Dragon Balls, I wish to become immortal, so that I may rule the universe unchallenged for all of eternity!"

They all stood there for a few minutes in awkward silence, before Frieza asked the question that they were all wondering "Why isn't anything happening?!"

After a few minutes of trying to get the Dragon Balls to work, Ginyu suggested to a confused and frustrated Frieza "Um... Lord Frieza, perhaps these things require a password before being activated?" Frieza suddenly froze and asked fearfully "A password?! But... all of the Namekians are dead! There's no one left to tell me the password! My wish is gone!" Ginyu said with slight hope in his voice "Um, sir, maybe there are a few Namekians still held out somewhere? You could check your Scouter!" Frieza quickly did what Ginyu suggested and found a few stray power levels on the other side of the planet.

Frieza smiled said in a relived tone "Oh, thank goodness! There are some of them south of here!" Ginyu said to Frieza in an excited tone "I shall take a few foot solders and retrieve them for you at once, Lord Frieza!" But Frieza stopped Ginyu in his tracks by saying in an annoyed tone "I haven't gotten to do jack s*** since I arrived on this ball of dirt! I'll handle it myself this time while you stay here and guard my Dragon Balls." Ginyu saluted to his master and said with passionate loyalty in his voice "Of course, Lord Frieza!" Frieza then climbed into his floating throne and flew off to the Guru's house.

Ginyu then ordered all of Frieza's men to bury the Dragon Balls in order to keep them hidden.

Meanwhile. Halfway between Guru's house and the fight with the Ginyu Force. Nail was flying as fast as he could in order to help James, Leo and Will fight the Ginyu force, when he suddenly felt something.

Nail thought in a shocked tone "I don't need any special skills to fell THAT huge power headed towards... LORD GURU!... I'm sorry visitors, but my fath-... Lord Guru needs my help!" Nail then turned around and headed back for Guru's house as quickly as he could.

When he returned, Guru spoke in a much calmer tone then before, not wanting to upset Cargot again. Guru asked Nail with patient frustration "Why have you returned, Nail?" Nail replied sternly "Sir, I assume that you can feel that enormous power headed towards you? I wont leave you unguarded when there is something like that headed here!" Guru sighed in frustration and said "I... alright, fine." Guru then said to Dende in an urgent tone "Dende, come over here, child!" Dende did as he was told and, when he reached Lord Guru's side, Guru placed his hand on top of Dende's head.

After Guru finished unlocking Dende's (power level 8,000 and slowly rising) power he said sternly "I want you to take your brother and run, child! No debate, boy! GO!" Dende quickly did as he was told, he picked up Cargot and flew out of one of the windows of Lord Guru's house, so that he could try to find some place safe to hide before Frieza arrived at the Guru's house.

Back at the fight with Recome, if you could even call it a fight. Leo was laying on the ground, he was still conscious, but he was unable to move do to all of his limbs being shattered. James was still standing, but he was bleeding from his right eye, his nose, his mouth and his chest, he also had at least one broken rib. Recome stood parallel to James, while having his hands on his hips and smiling sadistically; he clearly had very little injury on any part of his body (aside from his mouth).

James glared ferociously at Recome and said coldly while limping towards the giant "You wanna know something? You Frieza scum make me sick! You go around slaughtering the innocent just because you're stronger than them, and then you laugh about it! You f***ing laugh at the death and suffering of others! I thought my brother would be here by now to teach you all a lesson, but that was just a stupid dream I had to keep myself from realizing that this was all a hopeless situation from the very beginning. I've seen so many terrible things while I've been here and it was all caused by BASTARDS like you! Well let me tell you something!... I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY MORE!" James (power level angry 36,000) just ran straight forward as fast as he could in order to try and kill Recome.

When James got close enough to Recome, he tried to jump kick at the giant, but Recome quickly side stepped James' attack and kneed him in his head, knocking him out cold and drawing a stream of blood from his skull.

Recome laughed at the unconscious James and then stated with a grin "All talk and no game! Hey, Burter! Jiece! Come help me kill these guys, they've got tough bodies and it could take awhile." Jiece replied in a bit of an uncaring tone "Okay, we're coming, Recome!"

Recome's fellow tyrants flew to his side and started discussing who would get to kill who.

While they were talking, Jiece noticed something falling from the sky. It looked a little bit like a Saiyan pod, except it was colored black instead of white, had landing pads on it and was at least twenty times the size of the pods. Jiece pointed this out to his team mates. Burter saw the strange pod and asked "What the helion iss that?"

When the pod landed, it opened up and out of it stepped a young obese man with glasses, who seemed to have Down Syndrome; standing next to him was a young woman wearing the same armor as a Frieza soldier; she also had red skin and hair, as well as pointed ears, yellow irises, and what looked like a lion's tail; and the final person to step out of the pod was a young man with long, black hair, black eyes and a monkey tail.

Leo was, once again, the only conscious person left in the Dragon Fighters and saw the space pod land. He didn't know who was in it and he didn't care. Leo shouted out of pure desperation in the direction of the space pod "For the love of God, please help us! they're gonna kill us!"

Kyle heard Leo's screams, he then turned to the red skinned girl and said with a small amount of panic in his voice "That scream came from a friend of mine! Follow me, Uko! I might need you're help!" Kyle then immediately flew off to help his family.

Uko looked at Ryan and said to him in a commanding tone "Stay here or else you will die!" Ryan replied with frightful understanding in his voice "You don't need to tell me twice!" Uko then flew after Kyle while Ryan ran back into the ship and closed its door.

Kyle and Uko landed in the middle of the battlefield, surprising the Ginyu Force, and saw Will, James and Leo. All of them were severely injured.

Leo saw Kyle and instantly started crying out of relief. Leo whispered to himself "We're saved..."

Recome, Burter and Jiece looked at the two who had just arrived. Jiece asked in a slightly annoyed tone "Who the el are you two supposed to be?!" Neither Kyle or Uko listened to Jiece; instead, Kyle took out a small bag that he was carrying and walked over to James.

As Kyle was walking over to James, Burter disappeared do to his impossible speed, but, before he could attack Kyle, Uko suddenly appeared in front of him and kicked him in his face, sending him flying in the other direction.

Upon seeing the man he knew as the fastest in the universe get outraced and then sent flying, Jiece thought in shock "Wait! How did she even do that?! No one could ever be faster than Burter!"

Kyle lifted up James onto his lap and then pulled a Sensue Bean out of his tiny bag. Kyle opened James mouth and dropped the Sensue Bean down his brother's throat. Immediately after this, all of James's wounds healed up.

James (power level after healing 46,000 and slowly rising) woke up and saw Kyle above him and instinctively grabbed Kyle by the collar of his karate gi out of pure joy.

James said to his brother while getting misty eyed "Kyle... you're here... I love you, Kyle-" Kyle was a bit shocked to hear James say this and simply replied "Um..." James then finished his sentence "-Like a brother!" Kyle thought in relief "Oh, thank God!" Kyle then replied with a smile "I feel the same way, brother... Could you let go of my gi now? Leo and Will need my help too." James was embarrassed by this and let go of Kyle, laughing a little bit to himself after standing up.

As Kyle was walking over to heal Leo, Jiece tried his luck at attacking him as well, but Uko once again intervened, this time she shot a fair sized energy blast at Jiece before he could reach Kyle, the attack hit him dead on in the face, making him fall to the ground and grab onto his now burnt face while screaming in pain.

Kyle leaned down to Leo and asked him with a grin "How ya doin, Crocodile Hunter?" Leo laughed a little bit at being called this and replied with a weak smile "I've honestly had worse. But I wouldn't mind having one of those Sensue Beans." Leo then opened his mouth, waiting for a bean. Kyle immediately tossed one into his mouth and Leo quickly swallowed the bean, he then got up and stretched out his muscles in order to make sure everything still worked right.

Recome looked on in disbelieve at the scene unfolding in front of him and thought to himself in a mixture of shock and confusion "But I crippled those guys! How are they getting back up?!"

Kyle then started walking over to Will in order to help him as well.

Recome, not wanting another one of his enemies to get back up, decided to try and attack Kyle like Burter and Jiece did, confident that he could pull it off, partially because of his own stupidity and partially because he was actually a bit stronger than Jiece or Burter.

Uko decided not to intervene this time.

As Recome was rushing forward, he noticed Uko's lack of action and thought in a confident tone "Ha ha! She knows I'm too strong for a weak little girl like her!"

Recome reached Kyle very quickly, but Kyle didn't even turn to look at the giant when he side kicked him in his stomach. Recome then stumbled backwards a bit, coughed up some orange blood and passed out do to the pain he was in.

Kyle took the last Sensue Bean that he had in his bag out and threw it down Will's throat.

Will (power level after healing, but extremely tired do to lack of rest 108,000) looked up at Kyle and was very surprised that he was actually on Namek. Will stood up and asked Kyle while in shock "Kyle!? How the Hell did you get here?!" Kyle replied happily "Space ship! What are you doing here?" Will hesitated for a moment before he replied very nervously "I... um... I came here to use the Dragon Balls to make you all forget what I did... I also plan to use them to become immortal..." Kyle replied with a bit of disappointment in his tone "Well those are some pretty selfish wishes! How about we just wish for everyone that got killed by you, Vegeta and that other guy to come back to life?"

Will was very shocked to hear Kyle talk in such a polite manner after everything that had happened during the Saiyan invasion and then asked Kyle in an almost disappointed tone "Aren't you mad at me for what I did?!" Kyle looked a little confused before he replied while shrugging "I was for a few days, but I saw that you were helping me fight Vegeta; and I get over stuff pretty quickly when it comes to family anyways." Will responded in complete amazement and confusion "I- um... okay?"

Kyle then noticed Will's tail had fully grown back and commented while smiling "Looks like you've healed up pretty well, dude!" Kyle then noticed the hole where Will's left eye used to be, he then rubbed the back of his head in awkwardness and said "Well, I mean... except for the obvious."

Uko walked up to Kyle as he was talking to Will and asked him curiously "Are these three guys those friends of your's that you were talking about on the way here?" Kyle turned to face Uko and replied to her in a cheerful tone "These are some of them, yes!"

Will noticed the alien girl that was with Kyle and, beside noticing her alien features, he also noticed how attractive she was. Uko was averagely endowed, had a very cute, but somehow at the same time a very fierce looking face and she was only about 5'5.

Will nudged Kyle and asked him with a sly grin and a whisper "Who's the hot alien babe with you?" Kyle looked at Will with a confused expression on his face and then replied by asking "You mean Uko? Well you see, she's a-" Before Kyle could finish his sentence, a red energy blast was fired at him and he was barely fast enough to deflect the attack.

The Dragon Fighters looked for the source of the blast and saw the injured Jiece and Burter.

Everyone got ready to fight these two, until Kyle asked his friends "Hey, guys, can I handle these two on my own? I haven't gotten to fight a whole lot for these past few months!" Leo looked at Kyle in complete shock and then told him with a huge amount of concern in his voice "You can't beat these two on your own! I can sense that you're stronger than you were back on Earth, but these guys are in a whole different league than us!" James walked over to Leo and put his hand on his shoulder and then said to the largest member of the Dragon Fighters in an excited tone "You really need to get better at sensing energy! Kyle is clearly suppressing his full strength right now." Leo looked at Kyle (power level suppressed 57,500) as he walked off to fight the two monsters called Burter and Jiece and thought in uncertainty "Is he really holding back right now? His power level is so high!"

Burter asked Jiece while scowling at the Dragon Fighters "Could you hear what thosse bugss were ssaying to each other?" Jiece looked up at Burter and asked him with a mixture of confusion and anger in his voice "Why would you think I could hear them?!" Burter grew defensive and replied "I wass jusst assking! calm down! Whatever, lissten! The two of uss are an unsstoppable duo! No matter what thosse punkss throw at uss, we can bring them down without any problem!" Jiece smiled and nodded at his friend in agreement.

Jiece then looked over at Uko and asked Burter in a sly tone "And once we beat these wankers down, whata ya say we show that shela over there a 'good time'?" Burter looked over at Uko as well and replied to his teammate while rubbing his chin arrogantly "I haven't had any action in a while, so it should be fun!" Just then, before Kyle could reach his opponents, Uko (power level 110,000) rushed past him and started to savagely beat the two Ginyu Force members.

Kyle looked on in a bit of shock at Uko beating on the two Ginyu Force members, not because she was winning her fight, but because she was being so vicious in the way that she was beating on them.

Uko shouted at the unconscious Jiece, who she was holding onto him by the collar of his armor "My pointy ears aren't just for show! I have VERY good hearing you F***!"

Burter was recovering from nearly getting his skull fractured and saw that Jiece was knocked out, but he mistook this as dead. Burter flew away as fast as he could. While flying, he cried a bit at the thought that his best friend and teammate was dead. Burter said too himself angrily while flying to Frieza's ship "Once I get back to the sship (sob) I'll get the captain and he'll tare thosse basstardss limb from limb!"

Uko was repeatedly punching the unconscious Jiece in his face, nearly killing him now. Kyle was made uncomfortable by this, so he walked up to Uko, tapped on her shoulder just as she was about to punch Jiece again and asked her politely "Could you please stop? I don't like excessive violence and this is just making me uncomfortable." When Kyle said this, Uko stopped herself, looked at her blood stained fist, dropped the unconscious Jiece and said in a slightly embarrassed tone "I suppose I did get carried away, sorry about that." Kyle replied happily "Thank you for stopping!"

Leo looked around himself at the defeated Ginyu Force, the same team that had easily tore James, Will and himself apart just moments ago and said to Kyle and Uko in a shocked yet insanely happy tone "I can't believe you two killed these guys so easily!" Kyle replied in an almost offended tone "Well, we didn't kill them! Their not even a threat!"

Just as Kyle finished saying this, Will rushed to the unconscious Recome and impaled his sword through the giant's head while also twisting the blade. Before anyone had a chance to protest Will's actions, he turned around and fired a large energy attack at Jiece, disintegrating him.

Kyle shouted angrily at Will "Darn it, Will! You didn't need to kill them!" Will just said in a non apologetic tone "Trust me, these guys were ass-holes that had killed millions up until now! They deserved to die!" Kyle stammered out in an annoyed, but slightly understanding tone "I- but- you- whatever!"

James walked up to Kyle asked him in confusion "Hey, Kyle I have multiple questions for you! Where did you get that ship from?! Who is this alien girl and where did did she come from?! Also, how did you get this strong?!" Kyle turned to James and asked with a bit of frustration in his voice do to what Will had just done "What!? Oh, that... Well you see, what happened was-"


	26. Chapter 26: Travel plans

Kyle was laying down in his hospital bed. He still had casts on his right arm and his left leg, as well as bandages around his head.

James and Leo were both in Kyle's room to say their goodbyes too their friend before they headed off into space.

James was sitting next to Kyle's bed and said to his life long friend in a melancholic tone "Well, it looks like you aren't gonna be able to come with us to Namek, Kyle..." James paused and then said in a joking yet nervous tone "I always hoped that we would have each other's backs during any crazy adventures we would have after getting Saiyan bodies, but it looks like I'll haft to stand up for myself for once, huh?"

Kyle was smiling at his brother, until he noticed that he was shaking with nervousness, so he quickly said to James with a serious look on his face "Hey, James. You're strong! You don't need me to fight the big fights for you, you can handle things yourself!"

Leo walked up to join in on the conversation "You know, James, the only thing I was thinking was that you're the one who's gonna be protecting everyone while on this mission, you know, just in case we run into some trouble."

James was feeling overwhelmed with responsibility when Leo said this and Kyle saw this, so he thought of what to say for a second before finally saying "James... you're just as much a hero to the world as me or Leo are. Don't let people looking up to you be a burden, let it boost your sense of importance! These people are looking to you for protection. Let the fact that they believe that you can protect them be what makes you feel good about yourself!" James was surprised for a second, but then he smiled and said in a now confident tone "Yeah, you're right! I've got this!"

About half an hour later. James and Leo had to leave so that they wouldn't miss the ship.

One hour after James and Leo had left, Kyle watched as the Star Skimmer took off on TV and he felt a fair amount of depression about being left behind for this adventure.

Six days after the Star Skimmer took off, Bryanna (power level after Leo's training 89) excitedly walked into Kyle's room, carrying a small sack in her hand.

Bryanna said in a happy tone to her younger brother "Kyle! I finally grew some more Sensue Beans!" Kyle was shocked to hear this and blurted out "Wait, what!? HOW?! It took Nolucas like, ten years to grow just three of the damn things! How did you grow a small bag's amount in just eight months!?" Bryanna replied in a proud and excited tone "Well clearly Nolucas was a crappy gardener! Now here, have a bean!" Bryanna then took one of the beans out of the bag and handed it to Kyle.

As soon as Kyle (power level after healing 32,000) ate the bean, a full grown tail sprouted out from the nub where his tail had gotten ripped off on his tail bone, he then jumped out of his hospital bed while still having his casts on.

One of the doctors in the room said to Kyle in a frustrated tone "Sir! We've told you a million times already! You aren't in any condition to-" Kyle then stretched out his arms and legs, unintentionally shattering his casts in the process. Kyle then ripped the bandages off of his head as well and then opened up a duffel bag that was next to his bed, grabbed some clothes from it, went into his room's bathroom and came out wearing his karate gi and black under shirt.

Bryanna walked past the dumbfounded doctor and said to Kyle in a genuinely sorry tone "Sorry about how long it took to get here with the beans..." Kyle replied with a bit of depression "I- (sigh) It's alright. Its not your fault. I have a plan on how I can get to Namek anyway." Bryanna gained a curious look on her face and asked "What are you talking about?" Kyle smiled and stated excitedly "I'm gonna storm Area 51 and take a space ship!" When Kyle said this, Bryanna replied in a concerned tone "...Or you could use the teleportation plate at the Sky Temple, so that you could send yourself to a place that we know has a space ship instead of just ransacking a government facility in the hope that they might have one?" Kyle looked surprised for a second and then asked very calmly "...There's a teleportation plate on the Sky Temple?" Bryanna smiled and replied "Yeah, how did you think Nolucas got to you so quickly during your fight with that short Saiyan with the huge hair?"

Kyle's face gained a bit of grief when Bryanna mentioned how Nolucas had died. Bryanna was about to apologize to him for this, but Kyle spoke up in a fake happy tone before she could say anything "Show me this teleporter thing!"

Kyle and Bryanna had returned to the Sky Temple and were greeted by their family.

Ryan ran up too Kyle and gave him a big hug while stuttering out "I- I- I love you, Kyle!" Kyle smiled at his younger brother and returned the hug while saying "I love you too, buddy."

Bryanna informed all of her and Kyle's family members about Kyle's plan and, after being told that their son was going into space, Melanie and Thomas decided to follow Kyle and Bryanna to the teleportation plate and see him off.

Kyle followed his family to the room with the magical plate and when they arrived at the room, Bryanna explained to Kyle "So, this is how I understand it. You step onto the plate, and just think of a location, even if it's one that you've never been to before and then, poof, you're gone!" Kyle asked inquisitively "So, would it work if I thought 'take me to where the American Government is working on space ships'?" Bryanna thought to herself for a split second and then replied "That should work."

Bryanna walked up to Kyle and handed him the bag with the Sensue Beans, just encase he needed them.

Kyle said his goodbyes to his family and steeped onto the plate, and, just as he was about to warp away, Ryan ran up to Kyle and gave him another hug, warping Ryan along with him to wherever the plate was sending him.

Suddenly; Kyle and Ryan were in a laboratory with a large number of scientists and armed guards. Many of these guards took aim at the two of them as soon as they saw them.

Kyle was worried that Ryan might be hit by the gunfire, so he moved as quickly as he could and took out most of the guards before they could even fire a single bullet.

Kyle stood in the middle of a room filled with terrified scientists and unconscious guards when he heard Ryan scream.

Kyle turned around and saw that the last remaining guard was twisting Ryan's arm behind his back and holding a gun to his head. As soon as he saw this, Kyle put his hands in the air to show that he was surrendering.

The guard was shouting various orders at Kyle, but he wasn't actually listening, he was instead looking for a moment to rescue Ryan.

Before Kyle could think of anything, he heard a cracking sound coming from where Ryan and the guard were standing. Ryan then broke into tears as soon as his arm broke. The guard snapped at Ryan as he was crying "Shut the hell up, you little-"

While the guard was in mid sentence, Kyle rushed forward with his Berserker Instinct (power level incredibly angry + Berserker Instinct 123,000) turned on. Kyle grabbed the gun away from the guard and crushed it in his hand. The guard then threw Ryan to the ground and took out a stun baton, he hit Kyle in the chest with his weapon, but it had no effect on Kyle's superhuman body.

Kyle grabbed the guards neck as Ryan was writhing on the floor in pain. Kyle lifted the guard into the air and shouted "NO ONE HURTS MY BABY BROTHER, YOU SON OF A B****!"The guard tried to get away by punching Kyle's arms, this had very little effect, if any effect at all.

Kyle started squeezing his hands the guard's neck, suddenly there was a crunching sound followed by blood being spewed out of the guard's mouth and then, finally, the guard's head fell off.

Kyle dropped the headless body of the guard onto the ground and said angrily "No one touches Ryan!"

Kyle turned off his Berserker Instinct, looked at the blood running down from his hands to the rest of his arms and then looked down at the man that he just killed and felt a bolt of sorrow go through his chest.

Kyle was saddened by what he had done, until he heard Ryan shouting in the most desperate voice you had ever heard "KYLE! Please help me! It hurts! Make it stop!" Kyle immediately got over what he had done and rushed to his younger brother's side. Kyle took out a Sensue Bean and fed it to Ryan. Ryan realized that the pain in his arm was gone and, when he saw his big brother above him, he embraced Kyle in a tight hug.

After Ryan let go of Kyle, he turned his head and saw the scientists cowering in a corner together.

Kyle asked the frightened scientists in a stern tone "Alright, where's the space ship?" The scientists exchanged surprised looks with each other, until one of them said with a clearly lying voice "We... we don't know what you're talki-" Kyle interrupted the scientist by saying in an impatient tone "I know for a FACT that you have at least one space ship here, and you just saw what happens when someone pisses me off! Now take me to the ship!"

All of the scientists exchanged looks at each other once again, until another one of them stepped forward and said to Kyle in a surprisingly calm tone "Alright, follow me." Kyle thought in a happy tone as he and Ryan followed the scientist "Oh, good. They bought it."

Kyle and Ryan followed the scientist down a hallway, that was, until steel doors closed behind the scientist, trapping Kyle and Ryan inside the hall. Suddenly, gas started being pumped into the enclosure. Kyle and Ryan started having trouble breathing, so Kyle fired an energy blast at the steel door, knocking it out of the way. Kyle then grabbed onto Ryan and pulled himself and his little brother away from the gas.

The scientist was laying on the ground in a mixture of shock and fear as Kyle approached him with a look of pure rage. Kyle picked the scientist up off of the ground and pinned him against a wall, he then said with fury in his voice "I'll give you one more chance to take me to the ship, or else you're getting the same as that guard from earlier!" After wetting himself, the scientist replied in a terrified and respectful tone "Ye- yes, sir!" Kyle then put the scientist back on the ground and said in a cheerful tune "Lead the way!"

After about a half hour of walking, the three of them had wound up in a hanger of some sorts, with a few dozen people scattered around and preforming their work.

In the middle of the hanger, there was a large black space ship that looked like a giant version of one of the Saiyan Space pods.

The scientist said to Kyle while addressing the giant space pod "This is actually the first ship that we created, we call it the Black Meteor; its design is based on the Saiyan pods that we collected, except we made it much larger to accommodate its pilot's comfort. The ship has a bedroom, a kitchen, a rec room of sorts, a gravity control room and, of course, the destination settings control board. The ship runs on an auto pilot system, but it also can be operated manually, though I doubt you'll be able to figure that out any time soon. This ship is supposedly even faster than the Star Skimmer, but that's only in theory. So, why do you want it anyway, mister Kyle, sir?" Kyle took a moment to examine this ship before replying calmly "I need you guys to send me to planet Namek. I want to go and help my friends. You guys do have the coordinates for the place, right?" The scientist then asked Kyle "But why did you kill that guard?" Kyle was peeved by this question and said "He broke my brother's arm! Now, do you have what I need or not!?" The scientist flinched a bit at Kyle's aggression, but then took out some sort of touch screen device from his coat, Ryan's attention was quickly drawn towards the device do to its flashing lights. And, after a minute of fiddling with the device, the Scientist answered Kyle in a nervous tone "We have the coordinates right here, sir!" Kyle smiled upon being told this and then said to the people in the hanger in an ecstatic tone "Alright, set the coordinates for Namek, fill up the tanks with fuel and the kitchen with food! I'm headed to Namek!"

After the Black Meteor was prepared for launch and filled with supplies, Kyle climbed inside and shouted to Ryan "Ryan, hurry up and get in here! I don't have time to take you back to the Sky Temple and I don't exactly trust any of the people here to take proper care of you, so you're coming with me too planet Namek!" Ryan quickly ran past all of the staff who were there and climbed into the ship with Kyle.

Kyle and Ryan both climbed into their seats and got ready for launch. The Black Meteor took off at incredible speeds and cleared the solar system in mere minutes.

One day later. Kyle and Ryan had both gotten used to their accommodations. Ryan would spent most of his time just running around aimlessly, while Kyle adjusted the gravity controls in a way that the rec room had higher gravity than the rest of the ship. Kyle wanted to get some good training in before he reached Namek and decided to use the higher gravity to help with his training.

The next day. Kyle (power level after first day of gravity training 65,000) and Ryan were relaxing by watching stars race past them through one of the Black Meteor's windows, when suddenly, their ship was stopped dead in its tracks.

Kyle asks no one in particular "What the heck just happened!?" Ryan was looking out the window when he shouted "K-K-K- Kyle, c-c-come look!" Kyle walked over to the window that Ryan was at and asked him "What's up, buddy?" Kyle looked out the window as well and saw a white oval shaped ship with spikes sticking out of it. This ship had them stuck in some sort of tractor beam.

The two brother's ship was pulled into the docking bay of this ship.

Kyle told Ryan to hide in the kitchen while he dealt with this.

Kyle went to his ship's door, opened it and stepped out onto this alien ship's hanger. Only a few seconds after that, Kyle was surrounded by at least twenty aliens, all of whom were wearing the same armor as the Saiyans.

Kyle said to them all in a slightly friendly tone "Hello there. My name is Kyle."

Instead of returning his greeting, all of the aliens pointed hand blasters at Kyle and started telling him to get on the ground, but all of them stopped their shouting when a large blue alien that was wearing the same armor as the rest of them, except with a cape attached to it as well, walked into the room. The blue skinned alien had completely yellow eyes, two holes were its ears should be and large razer sharp teeth that kept its mouth permanently open in a toothy grin. All of the other aliens moved out of this creature's way as it walked by.

The large blue alien walked up to Kyle and asked him in a superior tone of voice "Where did a Saiyan get this kind of ship? Also, why aren't you wearing your armor like everyone else?" Kyle responded in a confused tone "What are you talk- Oh, I think I get it. Hey, listen, despite my appearance, I'm not a Saiyan. I'm part of a species called Humans and we just recently perfected interstellar travel. This is only the second ship that we've sent into space so far. By the way, my name is Kyle!" Kyle offered the blue alien a hand shake, but he just said in a very demanding tone "Go back to your planet and tell your species that the they are now the slaves of King Cold's Empire!" Kyle replied with a bit of hostility and confusion in his voice "What are you talking about!?" The blue alien answered arrogantly "Under the orders of I, Captain Refkles (power level 130,000) you and your species are being brought in to work as slaves for the all mighty, King Cold, the supreme ruler of the universe!"

Kyle threw a punch into Refkles' face, but this caused very little damage to the good captain. In response to Kyle's attack, Refkles grabbed the Human minded Saiyan's wrists, kneed him in his stomach and then punched him in his face, launching Kyle across the room.

Refkles walked up to Kyle as he struggled to stand back up, pushed a button on his Scouter and said "Let's see what you've go- Woo! 65,000! Now I don't feel so bad about getting socked in the face by you. If King Cold will allow it, I think I'll put you on my crew!" Suddenly, Kyle's aura turned red, his muscles doubled in size and he grabbed Refkles by the throat. Refkles struggled to get away as a pair of blood red and glowing eyes were staring him down.

Kyle (power level Berserker Instinct 195,000) pinned Refkles to the floor and started punching him in his face repeatedly.

Kyle turned off his Berserker Instinct and looked on in disgust when he saw the flat pile of flesh where Refkles' head once was. Kyle saw the green blood on his hands and, in disgust of his actions, used the force from his aura to force any of Refkles' blood off of his body.

All of Refkles' crew gave Kyle looks that said "Please don't hurt us!" Kyle just rolled his eyes at them and was about to go back too his ship when a thought occurred to him.

Kyle walked up to the trembling group of aliens and asked in a threatening tone "Do you guys have any prisoners on board?" One of the aliens replied fearfully "Y- yes we do, sir! We have one prisoner on board!" Kyle told the terrified alien "Take me to him!" The alien said to Kyle in correction "Well, um, the prisoner is a girl, sir." Kyle just shook his head in frustration and said "Whatever! Just take me to her!... Oh, wait, hold on a second!" Kyle quickly went back into the Black Meteor and retrieved Ryan.

Kyle whispered to Ryan as they were walking through the ship "I didn't want any of these guys to find you and use you against me."

Kyle and Ryan followed the alien to, what Kyle assumed was, the holding cells. When they finally reached the cell that they were looking for, it was barricaded by what looked like a force field.

Inside the cell was a young woman, maybe about 21 years old, wearing a damaged version of the Saiyan armor. This girl had crimson red skin, yellow irises, large pointed ears, a lions tail, was a little bit short and had an average figure as well as a face that seemed to be cute and vicious at the same time.

Kyle said to the alien in a commanding tone "Open the cell!" The alien replied fearfully while looking at the red skinned girl "B- but I-" Kyle cut him off and said coldly to the frightened alien"That wasn't a request!" The alien let out a meek yelp and quickly started pushing buttons on the wall next to the cell that was holding the alien girl. Suddenly, the force field dropped and the young woman calmly walked out of her cell.

She walked up to Kyle, quickly looked him over and said in a passive tone "Well, you're not wearing King Cold's armor, but you're still a Saiyan. What's going on hear?" Kyle stepped away from the alien girl and said in an attempt at being friendly "Well, um, it's a long story that I'll explain later, but I'm not a Saiyan. I'm from a species called Humans and, after I killed that guy who was in charge here, I decided to free any prisoners that might be on board. By the way, my name's Kyle!" The alien girl looked at Kyle in surprise and asked "YOU killed Refkles?!" Kyle replied to her in a smug tone "Well, he was stronger than me at first, but after I used a technique called the Berserker Instinct, I was able to mop the floor with him!" The alien girl put her hand on her chin and said "I see..."

She then looked over at Ryan and asked very bluntly "What's wrong with him? He looks... weird." Kyle said in a clearly offended tone "THAT is my younger brother, Ryan! And he has down syndrome! It's a mental defect on my planet that causes anyone who is born with it to have their brains not properly develop!" The alien girl asked in a confused tone "Your species doesn't have a cure for this?" Kyle shouted in an angry and baffled tone "No, of course we don't! How could we possibly cure something like this!?" The alien girl replied in an innocent tone "There is a cure for this kind of thing right here on this ship." Kyle was shocked to hear this and simply asked "... What?" The alien girl giggled a little bit and answered "All species have this kind of disability, but we all have cures for it as well. There is a pod on this ship that, if your brother sleeps in for about an hour or so, he should be healed." Kyle grabbed the girl's shoulders and said in an extremely excited tone "Show me right now!" She was startled by Kyle for a second, but then gently pushed him off of herself and said calmly "Follow me."

Kyle and Ryan followed the girl to a section of the ship that had various equipment strewn about the place. One of the aliens in the room that they entered had turned to them and said to the red skinned girl in a panicked state "You! How did you get out of your cell!? When Captain Refkles finds out about this, you'll be-" The girl interrupted him by saying smugly "Refkles is dead!" The alien said in a terrified tone "You can't be serious!" The girl answered sternly "I am!" The girl then pointed at Ryan and said "Now, use one of the healing pods and cure this guy of his mental disability before I tear you all limb from limb!" Kyle thought in surprise at this girl's threat "No wonder that guy was scarred of letting her out..."

The aliens helped Ryan into a pod and then put a breathing mask over his mouth and nose. Suddenly, Ryan fell asleep, the pod was closed and it started filling up with some sort of green liquid.

Kyle looked at the sleeping Ryan with worry in his eyes and asked the alien girl "So, you're sure this will cure him of his down syndrome?" The girl sat on the ground, laid back against Ryan's healing pod and said in a friendly tone "I'm positive!"

Kyle sat on the opposite side of the pod and said to the girl "So, I have two questions. What is your name and what's your story?" The girl smiled at Kyle and answered "My name is Uko (power level 60,000) I'm the last member of a species called Rylians. I was the strongest member of that race. One day, one of the ships that we're in right now landed on my planet. Inside of that ship was the ruler of the universe, King Cold. King Cold and his family are the strongest in the universe and they rule the universe with an iron fist. Cold said that if I would serve as one of his soldiers, he would spare my planet. I only agreed to his terms after he nearly killed me when I attempted to assault him. His power is like nothing I've ever seen before, even Refkles only has less than a tenth of a tenth of the kind of power that Cold could throw around without even trying. In order to keep my people safe, I faithfully served under Refkles for a little over a year. In that year... I did... horrible things that will haunt me for the rest of my life... Even after everything I had done for that damned tyrant, Cold still decided to destroy my planet. When I found out about this, I attacked Refkles out of anger, but he quickly took me down. Refkles was on his way too hand me over to Cold for committing treason when he snagged your ship out of space. All of that leads us to where we are right now."

Kyle was horrified to hear about this and was about to say something comforting to Uko, but he stopped when he noticed that she was crying. Instead of trying to say anything, Kyle just tapped on Uko's shoulder and offered her a hug. When Uko saw this, she didn't know how to react at first, but then she started crying even harder and took Kyle up on his offer.

Uko said while crying uncontrollably "Even after everything I did, all those innocent people they made me kill, he still did it, he destroyed my world and everyone I love!" Uko then buried her head in Kyle's shoulder and just continued crying. After about forty five minutes of this, Uko stopped crying, took her face out of Kyle's shoulder, wiped her nose, smiled weakly and asked him "Why did you do that? You know, hug me?" Kyle replied with nothing but honesty in his voice "You looked like you were sad and when people are sad, being hugged usually helps them feel better." Uko continued to smile and said "Thank you."

The two of them just sat silently for the next fifteen minutes, until the pod drained of all it's liquids and opened up.

Ryan stepped out of the pod and was clearly a bit dizzy.

Kyle walked up to Ryan and asked him in a concerned tone of voice "Ryan, are you OK, buddy?" Ryan was rubbing his head and then answered "I... I feel... clear. I'm thinking so well! I'm not having trouble talking! What happened to me?!" Kyle hugged his brother and answered while starting to cry a bit "I'll explain everything back on the ship!"

Kyle and Ryan started walking away, but then Kyle turned around and said to Uko in a casual tone "I forgot to ask. Do you want to come with me and my brother?" Uko smiled and said happily "Sure! It's better than staying here!"

Kyle, Ryan and Uko all boarded the Black Meteor while all of the aliens that were still in the loading dock were giving them a clearly fake friendly goodbye.

The rest of that day was spent by Kyle trying to explain to Ryan what had happened to him and telling Uko his own story, as well as where they were going.

The next day. Kyle was in the former rec room, now gravity room, training, when Uko came in.

When Uko entered the room, she felt herself get heavier. Uko asked Kyle while trying to stand up right "What the heck just happened?!" Kyle replied while still training in the air "This room's gravity is one hundred times stronger than that of my home planet." Uko asked while still trying to stay standing "WHY!?" Kyle replied calmly "For training." Uko was a little surprised by this answer at first, but then asked Kyle in a somewhat excited tone "Mined if I join you? Getting in some training wouldn't hurt!" Kyle smirked and replied "Sure, if you think you can handle it!" Uko asked playfully "Is that a challenge!?" Kyle giggled a bit and said "If it is, then you're gonna have to prove me wrong!" Uko then flew up towards Kyle and started sparring with him.

Meanwhile. Ryan was sitting next to a window and watching stars pass him by. Ryan thought in amazement "Is this what it's like to be able to think clearly and admire the world around you instead of just everything being blurry? What am I gonna tell mom and dad? This is way too much for me to handle." Ryan then got up and decided to go to bed.

During the final day of their journey, Kyle (power level 115,000) and Uko (power level 110,000) were having a sparing match. Kyle was about to land a punch in Uko's face and win the match, when Uko's white aura suddenly turned red, her muscles doubled in size and her eyes started glowing red. Uko (power level Berserker Instinct 330,000) grabbed Kyle's arm and threw him onto the ground. Uko then flew down to Kyle and helped him back up.

Kyle asked Uko while he stood back up "How did you just use the Berserker Instinct?!" Uko replied cheerfully "I learned while watching you yesterday!" Kyle said in disbelieve "But it took me an entire month to master that technique!... My God, you are a fast learner!" Uko folded her arms in front of herself and smiled a playful, yet arrogant smile.

While the two warriors were catching their breath, a voice could be heard in both of their heads asking in a curious tone "Hello, can you guys hear me?" Kyle was a bit panicked and asked "Who the hell are you?!" The voice said in a fake insulted tone "Well this is insulting! We've spent eight years training together and you don't even recognize my voice!? It's me, Cho!" Kyle asked Cho's voice in complete confusion "I'm sorry, what?!"

Cho's voice laughed and then said "Listen, when heroes who were also fist fighters die, they are given the option to go to this realm between Heaven and Earth were you can continue to train forever. I've been given special permission to speak with you right now by Michael, yes the Archangel, to tell you to just grab everyone that you can and get off of Namek as quickly as possible! There is someone there called Frieza and he is-" Uko cut him off and asked angrily "Frieza?! That's the son of Cold! I'll tear him to pieces!" Cho shouted fearfully "No! Don't fight Frieza, you can't win! Frieza is one of the strongest in the universe! He'll destroy you! Just see if you can find the Dragon Balls all in one spot! If you can't, then just pick up Leo and James and get out of there! Kyle, this is coming from the guy who thought that he was stronger than you for seven years when it was clear that he wasn't!" Uko said to both Kyle and the voice of Cho in a proud tone "You guys can run away if you want to! I'm gonna kill Frieza; he's not nearly as strong as his dad is! After all of this gravity training I've done, and with the Berserker Instinct on my side, I can take him on with no problem!"

After hearing Uko's decision, Kyle said to Cho in a 'what do you want me to do?' tone of voice "Well, she's my friend and I can't just leave her there!" Cho said in frustration "But Kyle, you can't-" Kyle said in a passive aggressive tone"It's nice to hear from you, Cho, but you can hang up now."

After that, Kyle and Uko ignored all warnings from Cho until he just gave up and stopped talking to them.

While Kyle and Uko were trying to wrap their heads around what had just happened, Ryan shouted to them from another room "KYLE, come here quickly!"

Uko and Kyle ran to find his brother and found him looking out the front window of the Black Meteor.

Ryan asked in a very worried tone "Are we supposed to be headed straight for that planet!?" Kyle looked out of the window and saw a blue and green planet in the distance. Kyle then answered his brother "If that planet is Namek, then yes. If it's not Namek, then I'm gonna fly this ship back to Earth myself and beat those scientists to a pulp!"


	27. Chapter 27: Ginyu VS the Dragon Fighters

Kyle then finished explaining his story to James, Leo and Will in a happy tone "And that's how I wound up here on Namek!" Will quickly asked Kyle in an almost offended tone "You seriously expect me to believe that Cho spoke to you from Heaven?" Kyle replied in an innocent tone "Well, I don't think it was exactly Heaven..."

After hearing about Refkles, Leo thought in a relieved yet fearful tone "Thank God nothing like that happened too us on our trip here!"

Uko walked up to Kyle, pulled on his shirt sleeve and asked him "hey, should I go get Ryan?" Kyle replied nonchalantly "No, he's safer in the ship."

After he finished processing Kyle's story, James asked his brother "So, what's the plan, Kyle?" Kyle smiled confidently at James, Leo and Will and stated in his leader voice "Same as before! We're going to get the Dragon Balls and wish our friends back to life!" Will folded his arms and told Kyle in an angry tone "Frieza already has the Dragon Balls, Kyle! We're all as good as dead already!" Leo quickly flicked Will on the side of his head and asked him in a condescending tone "Are you really that stupid, Will? WE couldn't get the Dragon Balls to work, so what makes you think Frieza could get them working either?" Will was annoyed and offended by this at first, but then he realized that Leo was right and said with overwhelming joy in his voice "YES! We still have a chance!"

Suddenly, a deep charismatic voice said to the Dragon Fighters "Lord Frieza will have his wish soon enough, you Saiyan trash! The Namekians will tell him everything that he needs to know, as soon as he finds them!"

Everyone looked around frantically for the source of the voice, until Leo looked up into the sky and saw Burter with Captain Ginyu.

Burter pointed at Kyle and Uko and then said to Ginyu "It was them, Captain, those are the ones who killed your team!" Ginyu glared at Kyle and Uko and said in a ferocious tone "I spent five years assembling my squad of elite fighters and you just killed three of them! I'm going to make you both pay with your lives!"

While Ginyu was busy staring down Kyle and Wyto, Will thought to himself "Wait, did Ginyu say that Frieza's went to go look for Namekians?... Does that mean he's not at his ship?!"

Ginyu and Burter landed on the ground a few meters from where the Dragon Fighters were standing.

Kyle said in his leader voice to his friends "James, Leo, Will! You three get out of here! Uko and I can handle these two!" James said with concern in his voice "But, Kyle-" Will interrupted him and said in a stern tone "Just do what he says! He's our leader!"

When Will said this, Leo quickly said to him with a correcting aggression in his voice "Kyle is OUR leader, Will, not your's! You betrayed us, remember!?" Will replied to Leo's criticism in an annoyed tone "Time and place, Leo!"

Kyle glared at Will and Leo and snapped at them "Would you guys stop arguing and just get out of here already!?" Leo and Will were both embarrassed by this and exchanged ashamed glances at each other.

James then flew into the air and asked Leo and Will "Are you guys coming or not?!" The two of them then immediately took off after James.

Will said to James and Leo in an urgent tone "Follow me! I know where Frieza's ship is!" Will then sped up and started leading the three of them off to Frieza's ship.

Ginyu saw them headed for his master's ship and started flying after them, but Kyle used his speed to appear in front of Ginyu, he then asked in an aggressive tone "You want my team?! Then first, you have to go through me first!" Ginyu responded to this by elbowing Kyle in his face. Kyle countered this attack by grabbing Ginyu's arm and throwing him to the ground.

Meanwhile, somewhere near the Guru's house. Frieza was flying towards Guru's house in his floating throne and thought to himself "I can just taste immortality!" A mountain was in Frieza's path, but just the force coming of off him while he was flying was enough to destroy it when he got close enough to it.

Frieza landed his throne in Guru's front yard and quickly got out of the chair.

Nail approached Frieza and simply said to him without any emotion "You're not welcome here." Frieza smiled sinisterly at Nail and said "Good afternoon. I would like you or any other Namekians that are here to come with me. I need some help using the magical devices that your race calls Dragon Balls!" Nail replied calmly "I cant help you with that. I have spent my whole life on this pillar and no members of my race who have came here have told me what the password for the Dragon Balls is." Frieza was frustrated to here this and asked "Why didn't they tell you anything?!" Nail replied nonchalantly "I never asked." Frieza was dumbfounded to here this and asked in a baffled tone of voice "Why wouldn't you ask?!" Nail replied calmly "It's not important to me. What use would I have with information like that? Now, I believe I told you that you're not welcome here." When Nail said this, Frieza grew even angrier and shouted at him "I go where I want, you slug!"

Frieza started ignoring Nail, pushed a button on his Scouter and followed an arrow on its screen that pointed to Guru's house.

Frieza smiled sinisterly and said to Nail "Maybe the Namekian inside of this house knows the password!" Nail shouted aggressively "I told you to leave!" Frieza then took off his Scouter and fired energy blasts from his eyes at the house, blowing a hole into Guru's room.

When Guru saw the hole in his house, he said with annoyance in his voice "I was taking a nap!"

Frieza then flew into Guru's room and the three foot tall tyrant said to the twelve foot tall peace lover "Hello there, good sir. The young man outside is refusing to aid me. I was wondering if you knew how to activate the Dragon Balls?" Guru didn't reply for a second, but he eventually said to Frieza in a calm tone "My name is Guru, I am the leader of the Namekians and the creator of the Dragon Balls. If I understand correctly, you are the one responsible for reducing my species to no one but my assistant and I?" Frieza responded happily "I am he!"

Guru said to Dende through telepathy "Child, take your brother and find our guests so that they can use the Dragon Balls!" Dende (power level 20,000 and slowly rising) and Cargot where hiding in a crevice when Guru said this too them and took off as soon as they were given the order.

Frieza had flown up to Guru's head and was waving his hand in front of the elder Namekian's face while trying to regain his attention.

Nail flew into the room and saw Frieza harassing Guru. Nail shouted furiously at the intergalactic tyrant "Show proper respect for Lord Guru, you piece of trash!" Frieza turned his head around, glared at Nail and said in an annoyed tone "You're testing my patience, worm!"

Nail said sternly to Frieza while pointing at Guru "That is the leader of my people that you're disrespecting!"

Frieza laughed and asked Nail "Who do you think deserves more respect, the leader of a race consisting of two creatures or the ruler of the entire known universe?!"

When Nail heard Frieza say that he was the ruler of the universe, he froze up. Frieza giggled a bit and said "I know that hearing about my title can be a li-" Before Frieza could finish his sentence, Nail burst into laughter and said "HA HA HA HA HA! YOU'RE THE LEADER OF THE UNIVERSE?! So far all you've done is act like a spoiled brat! And now you expect me to believe that someone as immature as you could be in charge of anything!? HA HA HA HA HA!"

Frieza growled in anger and said to the Namekian elite "That. Is. It! I'm going to murder you!" Nail grined at Frieza and said "If you want to fight, that's fine by me, but not here. Lord Guru is very fragile and even the shock waves of one of our energy blasts could kill him. And I don't think you want to lose the only Namekian left alive that knows how to use the Dragon Balls!"

Nail then started flying away and gestured for Frieza to follow him, which he did.

As Nail and Frieza left Guru's sight, Guru said with sadness in his voice "Thank you for all that you have ever done for me, my son... In all the centuries that I have been alive, you are the bravest soul I've ever known!" A single tear then fell from the Guru's face.

Meanwhile. At Frieza's ship. All of Frieza's men were standing on guard when a violet energy blast came down and disintegrates one of them. As soon as all of Frieza's men got ready to fight, violet, blue and green energy blasts rained down on them, killing them all before they could put up a counter attack.

Will (power level 185,000 after resting a little, but still very tired), Leo (power level 62,000 and slowly rising) and James (power level 107,000 and slowly rising) landed on top of Frieza's ship and started heading for a hatch that was at the top of it.

Will said to James and Leo in a friendly tone while jumping into Frieza's ship "Come on, guys!" James and Leo were hesitant at first, but they eventually excepted Will's invitation and followed him down the hatch.

The three of them were walking through the empty halls of this space ship and eventually found the, mostly demolished, medical area.

Leo asked Will "Why are we here?" Will replied happily "This is the Med bay. Were here to get cleaned up and get some new armor!" Before either of them could ask what Will meant by new armor, he walked over to a wall and pushed a few buttons on it; suddenly, the wall opened up and there were fresh sets of the armor that Frieza and his men had been wearing. Will grabbed two of the suits of armor out of the wall and tossed them over to James and Leo. The two of them just stared at the alien armor with disgruntled expressions.

Will noticed James and Leo's discomfort at the idea of wearing the armor of Frieza's men, so he said to the two of them "I know that you two probably don't want to wear those things, but they will provide you with much more protection than those kevlar suits that you guys have been wearing. Besides, all of the cloths that we're all wearing are in pretty bad condition as is."

James and Leo looked at their suits and noticed, for the first time, that their suits were heavily damaged and barely holding together after their fight with Recome, so they decided to bury their pride and put on the more sturdy and flexible armor of Frieza's army while Will got out another suit for himself.

While everyone was getting changed, Leo asked Will "Shouldn't we get the Dragon Balls and hide them somewhere?" Will answered him in a happy tone "You really need to improve your energy sensing ability! Frieza is on the other side of the planet, we have plenty of time! Now, I'm gonna find some bandages or something and cover up my eye socket." When Will said this, James thought in an awkward tone "I wanted to ask him about that, but it just felt awkward."

Will then said while walking away "If I don't come back, it's because I probably fell asleep. I've only slept once since I got here." Will then continued his search for something to cover his eye socket with.

Leo said too James in a casual tone "We should probably get some sleep too. We've had more rest than Will, but not all that much."

After the two finished getting changed they walked further into the Med bay and found Will with bandages securely tied around the left side of his head and sleeping on the floor with a smile on his face.

Leo asked James while laying down on the ground as well "What do you think the psychopath is so happy about?" James looked at Will for a second and replied "Well, Kyle did say that he forgave him for what he did. Maybe that put him into a good mood?" Leo then said while yawning "Maybe." Leo then fell asleep, closely followed by James.

Back at Kyle and Ginyu's fight. Kyle and Ginyu were exchanging a series of lightning fast blows, though Ginyu seemed to be having a slight advantage. Kyle sidestepped a front stance punch from Ginyu and followed it up by trying to uppercut Ginyu in his jaw, but Ginyu leaned his upper body backwards and dodged the attack, he then punched Kyle in the side of his head, knocking him to the ground. While Kyle was on the ground he curled up his legs and then used his ability of flight to propel himself forward while kicking Ginyu in the face with both feet. He then flew backwards in order to gain some distance.

Kyle landed on his feet and smiled with confidence when he saw Ginyu rubbing his face in pain. Ginyu took his hands away from his face and saw Kyle standing in a back stance and clearly enjoying himself, causing Ginyu to smile as well.

Ginyu thought in a happy tone while examining Kyle "This guy isn't just strong, he's skilled too! If he wasn't an enemy of Lord Frieza, I think we could be friends. Maybe he could have even joined the Ginyu force!"

Ginyu exchanged a respectful look with Kyle and said to him "When I inevitably kill you, I want you to know that's it's nothing personal! You've given me a great fight and I respect you as a warrior!"

Kyle was shocked to hear something like this out of one of Frieza's men and then said in a playful tone "I didn't think any of Frieza's men would have a sense of honor!" Ginyu laughed a bit at this and then asked Kyle "Shall we continue?" Kyle smiled confidently and answered "Whenever you're ready!"

Ginyu fired a small energy ball at Kyle, which he deflected. Kyle flew into the air while pelting Ginyu with energy blasts. Ginyu, while dodging all of the blasts, flew after Kyle. Ginyu tried to land a punch in Kyle's face, but the Human minded Saiyan was just fast enough to be able to dodge the attack. Kyle then spin kicked Ginyu in his side, but, after being hit, Ginyu grabbed Kyle's leg and threw him towards the ground. Kyle stopped himself in mid-air, but Ginyu flew down at him and knee dropped him in his stomach. Kyle then felt a little overwhelmed and started flying away from Ginyu so that he could get a handle on this situation. But, before Kyle could get very far, a blue energy ball hit him in his stomach. Ginyu then grabbed Kyle and put him into a full nelson.

Burter shouted happily "I got him for you, captain!" Ginyu then gave Burter a look of distaste, let go of Kyle and shouted at his underling "THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A PROPER, FAIR FIGHT, BURTER! I was trying to fight him honorably!" Burter just stuttered incomprehensibly out of confusion and fear. Ginyu said coldly "Unless I order you to come and help me, you will stay out of this fight. If you don't, then you're off of the Ginyu Force! Understand!?" Burter then nodded his head in a mixture of understanding and fear.

Uko flew up too Kyle and asked him "Are you OK?" Kyle rubbed his stomach and answered "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the concern." Uko smiled and lightly punched Kyle's shoulder, she then flew back down to the ground and laid on her back in confidence of Kyle's ability to win.

Kyle looked over to Ginyu, smiled and then bowed while saying "Ous!" (Ous is the friendliest way of saying "I respect you" in martial arts)

Kyle then continued to say "Thank you for this wonderful fight, but it's clear that I cant beat you as I am." Ginyu folded his arms behind his back and said "You're one of the strongest opponents I've ever faced and there is no shame in admitting defeat!" Kyle then followed himself up by saying "You should know something, Ginyu. There is something I didn't want to use, because it makes me much more anger prone, but it seems I have no choice." Ginyu asked in a puzzled tone "Was... was that the thing I should know?" Kyle answered bashfully "What? No no no. The thing you should know is that I've only been using about a third of my full power so far." Ginyu froze when he heard Kyle say this and asked nervously "You- you're joking, right? You're just trying to save yourself with a bluff, right?" Kyle smiled and said excitedly "No, check it out!" Kyle then started screaming ferociously, as his Berserker Instinct turned on.

Ginyu's Scouter was going crazy as Kyle's power level was rising exponentially.

After Kyle (power level Berserker Instinct 345,000) had finished turning on his Berserker Instinct, he said to Ginyu in a much less friendly manner than before "I like you, Ginyu. So I'll give you one chance to get off of this planet and swear off evil forever, otherwise... well, like I said, I'm not as nice as I was before." Ginyu then stretched out all of limbs into an x shape; suddenly Kyle couldn't move and his Berserker Instinct turned off. Ginyu then fired a yellow beam of energy from his mouth that went into Kyle's mouth. A ball of light then left each of their bodies and went into the one parallel to it.

For a second, Kyle couldn't see anything, but quickly regained his vision. Kyle looked in front of himself and, instead of seeing Ginyu in front of him, he saw himself in front of him. Kyle then looked at his purple skinned hand and screamed for a second in panic.

Ginyu\Kyle said to Kyle\Ginyu "I used a technique on you that I learned five hundred years ago that lets me switch bodies with others. I originally just used it to escape death whenever I reached old age, but, during my time serving the great Lord Frieza, I realized that I could also use it to claim the bodies of anyone who was stronger than me!"

After calming down a bit from what had just happened; Kyle\Ginyu said to Ginyu\Kyle in a furious tone "I thought you were an honorable fighter, but it looks like I was wrong!" Ginyu\Kyle frowned and said defensively "I am honorable when I fight enemies that are weaker than me, but when I come across someone stronger than me... well my duties to Lord Frieza always come first!" Kyle\Ginyu asked angrily "Why don't you just take Frieza's body then?! He's stronger than you, isn't he!?" Ginyu\Kyle smiled and replied proudly "I would never dream of turning against my Lord!"

Ginyu\Kyle thought in a fearful tone "His father would hunt me down if I ever tried such a thing! I may as well just serve him and live in the lap of luxury that Frieza provides to me!"

Ginyu\Kyle said happily "Well, it's been fun, but I need to go back to the ship and guard Lord Frieza's Dragon Balls!" Kyle\Ginyu shouted angrily "Hold on a sec-"

Kyle\Ginyu tried to fly forward, but suddenly, he started spinning around in the air uncontrollably.

Ginyu\Kyle said with slight embarrassment in his tone "Oh, right. I forgot to mention that, that body has very strange reflexes... so good luck with that! Bye!" Uko then flew in front of Ginyu\Kyle and said ferociously "Where the Helion do you think you're going!? Give Kyle back his body!" Ginyu\Kyle smiled smugly at Uko and then said to her in a condescending tone "You could fight me right now, or you could help your master before he gets himself killed in that new body." Uko stated in a confused tone "He's not my master!" Ginyu\Kyle asked her in a very puzzled tone "Really?! Then why did he bring a woman with him?..."

Uko then seemed to growl at Ginyu\Kyle and was ready to attack him, when Ginyu\Kyle reminded her "Your 'friend' seems to be spiraling towards that body of water, and the body that he is currently in cannot breath underwater, just in case you were curious." Uko then glared at Ginyu\Kyle, but then went to stop Kyle\Ginyu from drowning, while Ginyu/Kyle and Burter went back to Frieza's ship.

Leo (power level 69,500 and rising slowly) and James (power level 132,000 and rising slowly) were resting, when they felt a large power level heading towards them that woke them both up.

James said to Leo in a cautious tone "That kie feels sort of like Kyle, but... something's not right..." Leo said bluntly "There's only one way to know what's happening!"

Just as the two of them were about to leave Frieza's ship, James said in a collected tone "I think it would be safer to wake Will up before we go out there." James shook Will's shoulder in an attempt to wake him up, but Will was still so tired that he wouldn't get up. After about ten minutes of trying to wake the one eyed Saiyan up, and failing, the two of them gave up and went outside on their own.

Leo and James went outside of Frieza's ship and saw two balls of aura flying towards them. James looked closer at the aura and saw Kyle, except he was flying next to Burter.

James shouted in pure confusion "What the heck!?" Leo asked his confused friend "What's the matter, kid?" James responded in a worried tone "Kyle is the one headed here... but he's not with that Uko girl anymore... he's coming here with that big blue snake guy from the Ginyu Force!" Leo asked James in disbelieve "You're kidding, right?!" James quickly answered "I'm not! I don't really know what's happening right now, but I think we're gonna find out as soon as those two get here."

Ginyu\Kyle was headed back towards his master's ship and, when he got close, he saw the tailless Saiyan and blond haired Saiyans waiting in front of Frieza's ship. Ginyu\Kyle said too Burter "It looks like those runts from earlier are trying to find Lord Frieza's Dragon Balls. Let's go knock some heads in the name of our fallen comrades!" Burter replied happily "Yess, Captain Ginyu!"

Just as Kyle got close to James (power level 135,200 and slowly rising) and Leo (power level 70,000 and slowly rising) he flew down extremely fast and kicked James in his face. Burter rushed at Leo and started delivering a flurry of attacks, all of which Leo either blocked or dodged.

Leo thought in confusion as he was countering Burter's attacks "I thought this guy was supposed to be the fastest one on his team."

James and Kyle were trading blows, when James asked him "Kyle, what are you doing!?" Kyle then said in Ginyu's voice "Your friend's soul doesn't live here anymore! Now I'm the one who controls his power level of 345,000!" James was stunned by what he had just heard, leaving himself open for Ginyu\Kyle to elbow him in his face.

Burter tried to tackle Leo, but Leo just sidestepped him and then elbowed him in his back. Burter turned around to counter attack, but, as soon as he did, he was met with a punch right where his nose would have been if he were Human. Burter then tried to use his awesome speed to attack Leo from behind, but, just as he appeared behind him, Leo turned around and placed a palm that had an energy ball in it, in Burter's stomach, causing an explosion and sending Burter Flying.

James was dodging all of Ginyu\Kyle's attacks while thinking in confusion "What the Hell is happening?!" Ginyu\Kyle thought happily "Ha ha, I'm so much stronger now, all he can do is dodge me!" Ginyu\Kyle then landed another punch in James' face.

Leo had Burter's arm twisted behind his back, and James was blocking and dodging almost all of Ginyu\Kyle's attacks, when Uko showed up holding Kyle\Ginyu by the arm. Leo saw this and asked while still having Burter in his grip "Alright, what in the name of God is going on here?!" Uko said to James and Leo "Ginyu used some kind of weird technique to switch bodies with Kyle; we have to find some way to switch them back!" Ginyu\Kyle laughed sinisterly when Uko said this and replied "That's right! And now I have a power level of 345,000! Let's show them, Burter!" Burter then swung one of his feat behind himself and tripped Leo.

Burter then pushed a button on his Scouter and said "I'm ready, captain!" Ginyu\Kyle then started shouting and raising his power level while Burter was the one reading it. After Ginyu\Kyle was done commanded Burter "Tell them what it says, soldier!" Burter was hesitating for a second before saying "Um, ssir... your power level hass gone down to 115,000." Ginyu\Kyle asked in a bit of a panic "What!? But the Saiyan had a power level of 345,000 and I'm exerting myself as much as I possibly can right now!"

James thought while looking at Ginyu/Kyle "So that's not Kyle?... That means I can stop holding back!" James then rushed towards Ginyu\Kyle and jump kicked him in his chest before starting a barrage of punches.

Ginyu\Kyle thought while trying to dodge James' attacks "I don't understand! Why has my power level gone down?! This Saiyan had a stronger body than me before I switched!" James then kneed Ginyu\Kyle in his stomach.

Burter read James's power level and said with a bit of worry to his leader "Captain! That tailless Ssaiyan'ss power level iss almosst 140,000, and it'ss sstill rissing!" Ginyu\Kyle said to Burter in a criticizing tone "Well, if you're not to busy, I could use your help, Burter!" Burter was about to fly up and help his captain, but Leo rushed him and fired an energy blast into his face.

Burter shouted in frustration "What the helion iss going on with you!? You were not anywhere near thiss sstrong when you fought Recome!" Leo smiled and thought happily as he had his fists raised "Looks like that power up is finally paying off!" Burter then punched Leo in his face, but Leo just grabbed Burter's hand out of his face while grinning; he then grabbed the rest of Burter's arm, spun the big blue snake man around and threw him at a mountain.

As Burter was trying to get up, he heard Leo say something "Power Of The Wild!" (power level 120,000) The blue electric beam of energy hit Burter, blew up the mountain and took Burter with it.

Ginyu\Kyle saw what had happened to Burter and thought with sorrow "All of my team... gone..."

James then rushed up to Ginyu\Kyle and spin kicked him in the head. Ginyu\Kyle shouted with fury "That's it!" Ginyu\Kyle then took the same position that he took when he stole Kyle's body and faced James.

James was stunned and Ginyu\Kyle fired his yellow beam from his mouth at him. Before the beam could reach James, Kyle\Ginyu was thrown in the way of the blast by Uko.

After the attack had finished, everyone was back in their own bodies.

Ginyu quickly figured out what had happened and was about to try his body changing technique on James again, but Uko flew up and hit him from behind while her Berserker Instinct was turned on.

Uko was savagely beating Ginyu and, at one point grabbed onto his horns and slammed his head into her knee, breaking off his horns in the process. Ginyu then fell onto the ground, landing next to his horns.

Uko was about to fly in and deliver the finishing blow, until Kyle screamed "NO, STOP! Please, no one else has to die!" Uko was shocked to hear this, but eventually just floated back down to the ground.

Kyle walked up to the heavily injured Ginyu, who was on his knees and facing the opposite direction of Kyle.

Kyle said with slight hostility in his voice "Get in your pod and get out of here, Ginyu! I don't want to have to kill you..."

Ginyu looked like he was about to say something, but he instead grabbed one of his horns, turned around and started stabbing Kyle with it repeatedly.

Both James and Uko rushed Ginyu and both of them punched him in his face so hard that his head looked like it had exploded.

Uko shouted to James and Leo urgently "Help me move Kyle! He needs the medical treatment that's in Frieza's ship, now!"

James grabbed Kyle's arms while Leo grabbed Kyle's legs and the two of them carried their friend into Frieza's ship.

When they got to the medical bay, Uko was frustrated to see that most of it was destroyed. The Rylian warrior was happy to find at least one working healing pod and everyone loaded Kyle into the machine.

Leo asked Uko as he looked at Kyle sitting unconscious in this strange pod "How long do you think he'll be in there for?" Uko replied in a surprisingly calm tone "Well; he has three, one foot wide holes in his torso. So I'd say about eight hours."

When he heard Uko say how quickly the healing pod would heal Kyle, James thought in a mixture of surprise and excitement "I'll need to scoop up some of this liquid and take it back to Earth for analysis, if it really heals living organisms as fast as Uko says it dose!"

After everyone had calmed down from dealing with the Ginyu Force and made sure that their leader was going to be alright, James said to Leo and Uko "Alright, we need to figure out one thing, gang! How exactly are we gonna use the Dragon Balls?"


	28. Chapter 28: Summon the dragon

After James stated their objective, Uko asked him in a confused tone "What are you talking about... James, was it? Let's just use the Dragon Balls and make your wishes!" When Uko said this, Leo quickly said to her in a slightly condescending tone "Listen, kid, we already tried that. We don't know how to get the Dragon Balls of this world to work." Uko glared at Leo and said angrily "Don't you EVER use that tone of voice with me again! I'll rip your skull out through your ass if you do that again!" Leo turned blue in the face with fear as soon as Uko finished her threat.

James said in a calming tone to both of them while putting his hands on their shoulders "Calm down, guys. Now Uko, the Dragon Balls on our world are activated with a password said in any one of our world's native languages; we tried that with Namek's Dragon Balls, but it didn't work, so maybe these ones need to be activated in the Namekian language. I can sense that Dende and his brother are somewhere close by, one of us should go get them in order to help us use their Dragon Balls!" Leo smiled, pointed his thumb at himself and said enthusiastically "I'll go!" James responded in a calm tone "That's fine. Like I said, they're pretty close by, so there's no real threat."

After Leo left, Uko asked James "Anything I can do... James, right?" James smiled and said in a slightly joking tone "Yep, that's me! Now, what you can do is help me find the Dragon Balls that were hidden around here, so that we can get this done with as quickly as possible!" Uko smiled and responded kindly "I can manage that!" James went to get the Dragon Ball Radar out of his backpack, so that he and Uko could find the Dragon Balls, while Leo was flying off to get Dende and Cargot.

Dende (power level 32,000 and slowly rising) and Cargot were flying around aimlessly and trying to find Leo and James when they saw someone wearing the armor of Frieza's army flying towards them. They couldn't get a good look at this soldier, because of the sun in their eyes, so Dende just fired as large an energy blast as he could at this soldier, but it was easily deflected by Frieza's minion.

Dende was shocked by this and said to Cargot in a fearful tone "Run, brother! I'll try and hold this monster off long enough for you to get away!" Just as Cargot was starting to fly away, the soldier shouted in a familiar Texan accent "Guys, wait!" Cargot turned around with a joyful expression on his face and Dende asked with joy in his voice "Leo? Is that you?!"

Leo flew down to the two Namekian brothers and said to them while smiling "Sorry about the scare, I forgot what I was wearing. Listen, we need your help with using the Dragon Balls!" Dende said happily to his Human friend "That's what we we're out here for. We were trying to find you guys so that we could help you use the Dragon Balls." When Dende said this, Leo stated with a slightly comical tone "Well then, I'd say that this works out for everybody! Let's get going!"

Meanwhile, on the other side of Namek. Nail was leading Frieza away from Lord Guru when Frieza said to him in a very frustrated tone "We've been flying for hours now! I think that we're far away enough away from your leader to not harm him!"

Frieza then disappeared do to his speed and then reappeared in front of Nail and slapped him in his face so hard that he was sent spiraling downwards towards a small island.

Frieza calmly flew down to the crater that Nail was now in. Nail got up, spit some green blood out of his mouth and then rubbed the remaining blood away from his face while glaring at the universe's dictator.

Nail said in a passive aggressive tone to his enemy "This place will do just fine for your grave, Frieza." Frieza giggled a little bit and asked the elite Namekian warrior "You really think you could kill someone as powerful as me? I'm practically a god!" Nail then got into a fighting stance and answered Frieza very calmly "I am very confident in my abilities, warlord."

Frieza was made curious by Nail's confidence, so he pushed a button on his Scouter and said "Let's see what you- WOW! 135,000! That's a pretty high power level you've got there! You've even got my best soldier beat in terms of raw power! Would you ever consider working for me?" Nail scowled at Frieza and responded viciously "Never!... Why would I work for an immature brat, like you?!"

Frieza was made angry by Nail's insult and then asked him in a sadistic tone "You know how I said that your power level is 135,000? Well, guess what my power level is... 560,000!" Nail replied calmly "OK... I have no idea what a 'power level' is, so that really means nothing to me..." Frieza groaned in frustration at Nail's lack of knowledge toward's the Frost Demon's power system.

Having had enough of Nail's insults, Frieza said to Nail in a sadistic yet gleeful tone "Well, I suppose it doesn't really matter if you understand the gap between us or not; you'll be dead soon anyway!"

When Frieza said this, Nail rushed at him as fast as he could and threw a punch right at his face, but, just a split second before the punch could make contact, Frieza disappeared. The small tyrant was now standing behind Nail and whipped the back of the Namekian warrior's head with his lizard-like tail, sending Nail skidding across the ground. Nail quickly got back up, turned around and fired a massive burst of energy at Frieza, but he had once again vanished. Frieza then reappeared right in front of Nail and, while facing away away from him, he floated up and swung his right arm backwards and hit Nail in his face, shattering his nose.

Nail started to scream a bit and was about to grab onto his face in pain when Frieza, suddenly, grabbed Nail's right arm and ripped it clean off. Nail shouted even louder than before and Frieza just giggled a little bit and dropped Nail's missing arm onto the ground in front of him.

Frieza said to Nail in a sadistic tone "I'm having fun! How about you? Actually, now that I think about it, you'll have a much harder time playing our little game without a nose or an arm, wont you?"

Nail then stopped screaming, turned to Frieza and then started grunting while seemingly trying to focus on something. Suddenly, his nose reformed and green blood started poring from his nostrils. Nail started grunting again and, suddenly, a new fully formed arm sprouted from where his last arm was, while a puddle of green blood came out from where the arm had regrown.

Frieza had a slightly surprised expression on his face and said "So, your race is capable of rapid cellular regeneration... interesting... but it seems to take a toll on your body, as according to my Scouter, your power level has gone down significantly..."

Nail then quickly rushed forward once more and punched Frieza in his stomach followed by a punch to the face, actually making Frieza's face turn, do to the force of the attack. Frieza then turned his head back while Nail's fist was still in his face. Frieza gently grabbed Nail's arm and removed his fist from his face, he then smiled and asked him "Where is all of your trash talk now, Namekian?" Nail's face froze in fear while Frieza started tightening his grip on his arm and laughing sadistically.

Three minutes later. Nail was laying on the ground in pain and covered in green blood while Frieza just laughed at his beaten prey and the multiple body parts of Nail that had been thrown around the battle field.

Frieza said to the beaten and dying elite Namekian warrior "Well, it was fun torturing you, but I should probably go ask your leader how to use the Dragon Balls now." When Nail heard Frieza say this, he thought to himself in a panic "I cant let him harm Lord Guru!" Nail quickly said to Frieza in a panicked tone "Guru is not the only other Namekian left! There are two others that have gone to tell the um... Saiyans how to use the Dragon Balls! By now they've probably already summoned the Eternal Dragon, Purunga! If you want your wish, you had better hurry to wherever they are!"

When Frieza heard what Nail said, his face had gained a look of pure rage and he then immediately flew off back to his ship, leaving behind the dying Nail.

While flying back to his ship, Frieza used his Scouter and asked himself in frustration "Why aren't the Ginyu Force's power levels showing up?!... Are they dead?! Why are they dead!?"

Leo, Dende and Cargot all arrived back at Frieza's ship and saw James and Uko sitting underneath the ship with the Dragon Balls.

When the three of them landed, Cargot pointed at Uko and asked in genuine confusion "Who is this red skinned person? and what are those things on his chest?" Uko answered the young Namekian in an impatient tone "It's a long story that we don't have time for!"

Leo quickly glanced around his surroundings and asked James in a slightly contempt tone "Where's the psycho?" James pointed behind himself at the ship and said in an annoyed tone "Will must really be tired, he's still sleeping!" Leo just shrugged at this and said "Whatever. Let's just go and make our wishes!"

The five of them all picked up the Dragon Balls and moved them away from the ship, so that when they summoned the Dragon, its size wouldn't destroy the ship that Will was sleeping in and Kyle was recuperating in.

The small group of aliens landed on top of a mountain a little more than a quarter of a mile away from Frieza's ship and arranged the Dragon Balls in a circle between them all.

Dende put his hands forward and said to the Dragon Balls "Howarc kevean potarack kockian, Purunga!" Suddenly, a huge flash of light came out of the balls and, instead of the Chinese style dragon that normally came from the Dragon Balls on Earth, a huge muscle-bound dragon with Human arms came out and said something in Namekian with an even greater voice than Shenron had.

Leo said in slight fear while looking at Purunga "That is NOT what the Eternal Dragon on Earth looks like!"

Dende asked James in a shockingly calm tone "So, what are your three wishes?" James was shocked for a second and asked Dende "Wait, your Dragon grants three wishes? Ours only grants two wishes!" Dende replied in an urgent tone "Yes, now please, tell me your wishes!"

Before James could say anything, a voice that sounded like Cho could be heard inside all of their heads.

Cho's voice asked the Dragon Fighters in a concerned tone "Are you guys gonna make your wishes now?"

Upon hearing Cho's voice, Leo screamed in a mixture of panic and fear "What the Hell is going on!?" Uko answered Leo calmly "That is your friend, Cho. Kyle and I told you that he spoke to us from some sort of afterlife."

James somewhat processed what was going on and asked Cho "Um... what's up, Cho?" Cho answered him in a pressing manner "There are some Namekians here in this dimension as well, and they informed me that the Dragon Balls of this world can only revive one person at a time. Nolucas said that you should wish Wyto back to life first, because she's the fastest one out of the three of us here, after that you should wish back Nolucas, so that the Dragon Balls on our world will come back. We'll need Wyto to quickly carry Nolucas back to the Sky Temple or else he'll age to death, then just wish me back to life. Aida said she wants to stay here a little longer and train."

James turned his head and asked Dende "Did you get all that, Dende?" Dende replied in a surprisingly understanding tone "I believe so." Dende then turned to face his planet's Eternal Dragon, said some more Namekian language to Purunga and then he said to James and Leo "I wished these Wyto and Nolucas people back to life. Who is the last person that you wanted brought back?" Leo answered excitedly "His name's Cho!" Dende nodded and then said something else in Namekian to the dragon.

Meanwhile, on the other side of planet Namek. Cho (power level after training in the hero dimension 175,000) appeared on the planet and thought to himself in a confident tone "I'm glad I asked Michael to have me be revived on Namek! My friends need all the help they can get against Frieza!"

Cho then started sensing around Namek for James and Leo's energy and, when he found them, he started flying as fast as he could towards them.

Back with James, Leo, Uko, Dende and Cargot. The Dragon Balls had all turned to stone, lifted into the air and blasted away to the corners of planet Namek while Purunga vanished in a flash of light.

Dende asked James in a mixture of confusion and fear "What do we do now, James?" Before the Human minded Saiyan could give an answer, Uko confidently said to the young Namekian "Now, we kill Frieza for all of the crimes he has committed against the universe!" Leo froze up a bit when Uko said this and asked her nervously "Um... are you sure we can pull off something like that?"

Suddenly a voice with a slight British accent came from above them and said "I think the blond haired Saiyan is right. Do you really think you can defeat me? Especially after making such a fool out of me?"

Everyone looked into the sky and saw a short, white and pink alien with purple orbs in his skin hovering above them and giving off a sadistic smile.

Frieza floated down to the small group and said in a pleasant tone "You know... I've never been as angry in all my years, as I am right now."

Uko then turned on her Berserker Instinct and rushed straight at Frieza while screaming at the top of her lungs in fury.


	29. Chapter 29: The monster Frieza!

Uko rushed straight at Frieza and threw a punch firmly into his face; the attack actually made contact with Frieza and caused him to stagger a bit. Frieza then grabbed Uko's wrist, while she was still close too him, and pulled her in for a punch too her face, Frieza then started smashing her onto the ground while holding onto her by her wrist. Frieza then threw Uko at a nearby mountain.

Leo (power level 80,000) and Dende (power level 40,000) were both stunned with fear at the sight of Frieza. Dende turned towards Cargot and said with a voice that almost sounded threatening "Cargot, go and hide, NOW!" Cargot then flew away in order to try and find a hiding spot. James (power level 150,000) asked Leo "I assume that you can sense that our power levels have stopped increasing?" Leo was blue in the face with fear and said weakly "I was hopping that, that was just because of my crappy energy sensing skills..."

Meanwhile. Uko and Frieza were exchanging blows, with Frieza clearly having the upper hand. Uko spin kicked Frieza in his face, but he quickly responded by smacking Uko in her stomach with his tail, knocking the air out of her. While Uko was bending over and trying to get some air back into her lungs, Frieza kneed her in her face, sending her flying into the side of a nearby mountain. While Uko was stuck in the side of the mountain, Frieza flew up too her and started punching her repeatedly in her face and stomach. Just as Frieza was about to deliver the killing blow too Uko, a barrage of energy blasts were fired at him.

When the smoke from the attack cleared, Frieza was just floating there in the air with a hole in his armor and a small burn where most of the attacks had hit him. Frieza turned around and saw James, Leo and Dende, after all of them had just finished firing their attacks. Dende said in disbelief "He has to have been more hurt than that!" Just as Frieza was about to start rushing at the three of them, James shouted "JUSTICE WAVE!" (power level 300,000) and Leo shouted "POWER OF THE WILD!" (power level 130,000) Both attacks collided with the tyrant and sent him flying towards the ground. Dende asked James and Leo "Why were those attacks you just fired so strong?!" James said "Naming an attack helps to put your spirit into the move; and that helps you put more power into it!" Dende nodded his head in understanding and then looked down and saw Cargot at the nearly dead Uko's side.

Cargot placed his hands on Uko's stomach and started releasing some sort of sparkling energy. Suddenly, all of Uko's injuries were healed and her stamina was restored. Uko got back up and asked Cargot "How did you do that?" Cargot said calmly "When one of our species isn't strong enough to be a warrior, we are instead taught how to use our energy to heal others." Uko thought in a surprised tone "That is one well spoken kid!"

Meanwhile. On the ground below the mountain. Frieza was on his hands and knees and had a look of pure rage on his face. Frieza felt something wet on his face, he wiped it off and saw his own blood on his hand. Frieza grew even angrier and quickly flew back up too the top of the mountain, so that he could get his revenge.

Frieza landed a few feet from Uko and the others; he then started screaming "No one has drawn blood from me in years! You'll all pay for that with your lives!" Frieza then started releasing his massive aura. Uko turned her Berserker Instinct back on and got ready for Frieza's assault. Just as Frieza was about to charge at Uko, a voice shouted "Double Beam Cannon!"(power level 90,000) two beams of energy that were swirling around each other then struck Frieza in his face. While the attack didn't actually hurt Frieza, the force of the attack was enough to force him to turn his head. As Frieza looked up in the direction of the attack, he saw Dende in the air and holding his hands out in front of himself. Dende said weakly "I- I was just giving an attack a name, like my friends suggested..." Just as Frieza was about to attack the teenage Namekian, Uko rushed at Frieza and started delivering a flurry of attacks at the tyrant. Frieza eventually managed to dodge one of her attacks, grabbed her arm and threw her at Dende.

James and Leo both rushed at Frieza and tried to attack him, but he easily blocked and dodged all of their attacks. Frieza punched James in the stomach and elbowed Leo in the chest. Frieza then jumped into the air and kicked them both in their faces, launching them both backwards. When James landed on the ground, he saw Frieza flying towards him, so he fired another Justice Wave at Frieza, but, this time, Frieza deflected the attack and continued rushing at James. Before Frieza could reach James however, Uko and Dende both attacked him. Frieza easily dodged all of Dende's attacks, but Uko was able to land a few hits on him. Frieza eventually grabbed both of their heads and slammed them together, knocking them both out.

Frieza smiled at his beaten opponents and said with a smile "Well, that was fun, but I think it's time to end this!" Frieza then lifted up his hand and was about to fire a massive energy blast at his prey, but he was suddenly punched in the face by Will.

A few minutes earlier. Will was sleeping inside of Frieza's ship when a huge explosion had finally woken him up. When Will woke up, he asked himself "How long did I sleep?" Will then froze when he felt Frieza's power very close by and saw that James and Leo were nowhere to be seen. Will grabbed his sword, blasted another hole in Frieza's ship and flew towards where he sensed Frieza. When Will arrived, he saw Frieza about to kill James, Leo, Uko and some Namekian kids, so he rushed straight at Frieza as fast as he could and punched him in the face while shouting "Hands off my friends!"

Frieza was sent flying by Will's punch, but quickly stopped himself and seemingly snarled at Will and then said angrily "Looks like the leader of this little rebellion has finally made his appearance! Now I finally get to have the pleasure of torturing you!" Will just giggled a little bit at Frieza, instilling a huge amount of anger into the tyrant. Frieza rushed at Will, causing James to scream "Will, be careful!" To James's surprise, Will dodged Frieza's attack and kneed him in the stomach, followed by Will slamming him into the ground.

After Frieza got up off of the ground, he shouted at Will "HOW THE HELION DID YOU DO THAT, YOU PATHETIC MONKEY!?" Will smirked and said "I suggest you turn on your Scouter's power sensing function!" Frieza did as Will suggest and, as soon as the Scouter read Will's power level, it exploded. Frieza said "You- you can't do that! Your power level can't be high enough to break a Scouter! Scouters can even handle reading MY power level!... What are you!?" Will (power level after healing 745,000) said proudly "Your first mistake was sending your goons after me instead of handling me yourself! Thanks to the beatings I took from them, I've reached new amazing levels of strength! When the Ginyu Force was done with me I was maybe half a second away from dying before I was healed! Can you imagine the kind of power that would give too a Saiyan, Frieza?! So, to answer your question... I think I'm starting to reach the level of a Super Saiyan!" Frieza's face froze with fear and then he said angrily "You're lying! The Super Saiyan is just a myth that was made up by your ancestors to make everyone fear the Saiyans!" Will metaphorically asked Frieza "That's the real reason you blew up planet Vegeta, isn't it?! You were afraid of a Super Saiyan rising up and killing you!"

Uko walked over too James and asked him "What's a Super Saiyan?" James said "Um... It's hard to explain."

Frieza rushed at Will and tried to attack him, but Will dodged and blocked all of Frieza's attacks. While Frieza was attacking Will, Cargot went around to heal his brother and the Dragon Fighters. Will took an opening in Frieza's assault and elbowed him in his face, he then grabbed onto Frieza's horns, flew down towards the ground and started smashing Frieza into the ground like a rag doll by his horns. Will then threw Frieza, disappeared do to his speed and reappeared in the location that Frieza was thrown at before Frieza even got there. As soon as Frieza reached him, Will kicked him in his face, sending Frieza flying again, but, before Frieza could get very far, Will grabbed onto Frieza's tail and started spinning him around like a marry go round, Will then released his grip on Frieza's tail and sent him flying towards a plateau.

Will landed near where Frieza was laying on his face and knelt down to Frieza and lifted his face out of the dirt by grabbing one of his horns. Frieza said in anger "You've killed almost all of my elites! Now all I have left now is Fuew!" Will grinned and said "Actually, I killed him too! Now, Frieza, I'm well aware of your ability to transform, so show me your transformation!" Frieza was surprised to hear this and asked Will "How do you know about my transformations?" Will grinned and said "I know, because I've seen your father and your brother, both of them look very different from you, I'm talking entirely different species different!" Frieza asked Will "So you- you WANT me to transform and get more powerful?!" Will said "I'm more than strong enough to handle anything you throw at me! I just want a decent fight, before I kill you, that's all!" Frieza smiled and said ecstatically "Very well, stand back, please." Will took a few steps away from Frieza so that he could transform. Frieza then started flexing his whole body, suddenly, all of the armor on his body shattered and he started growing taller and more muscular, he went from being three feet tall to nine feet tall and his horns went from being pointing straight out to being curved forward like a bull's horns.

Meanwhile. With Cho. Cho was flying as fast as he could, but stopped for a second when he felt Frieza's power suddenly rise dramatically. Cho thought "What just happened?! Why did Frieza just get so much stronger?! I thought that I could help fight him before, but now..." Cho then saw a severely injured Namekian and flew down too the ground in order to help him. Cho asked the Namekian "Are you alri-... I know you! You're the Namekian that told Frieza to attack my friends!" Nail weakly looked up at Cho and asked him "How do you know about that?" Cho said "I've been watching everything going on here! Now, I was going to help you, but now I think I'll just leave you here to your fate!" Cho then started walking away, until Nail laughed weakly and said "I'm dead regardless of what you do, but I think there is something I can do to help make up for what I've done to your friends..." Cho looked back at Nail, approached him and asked "What are you talking about?" Nail replied while grunting in pain "My people have a technique that gives us the ability to merge bodies and gain unbelievable power, but do to the fact that only one of the two personalities remain afterwards, the technique is forbidden, but I think this is more than an exception..." Cho said in an annoyed tone "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a Namekian!" Nail said calmly "Supposedly, this technique can also work with creatures from other species, as long as their bodies are similar to a Namekians, but it has never been tried before..." Cho asked "Why should I try doing it then?! It could just kill us both!" Nail said bluntly "You can either merge with me, or you could try to fight Frieza as you are, it's your choice..." Cho then got a look of embarrassment on his face and hesitantly asked Nail "...OK, how do we do this?" Nail smiled and said "Just place your hand on my chest and I'll transfer my power too you..." Cho did as he was asked and the two of them started glowing.

When the glowing had finally died down, Nail was gone and Cho (power level suppressed 1,045,000) looked very different. He was about half a foot taller, the small amount of hair he had, had turned green as well as his irises, his ears were shaped like a Namekian's and his top canines could be seen poking out from his lips. Cho walked over too the water to look at his reflection and said "Well, this is just wonderful, I'm a freak of nature now!" After Cho had calmed down, he started to get a running start before flying off, until he felt something weird with his groin. Cho then opened up his pants and saw that his penis was gone. Cho was shocked by this and thought "Well, looks like I'm also dying a virgin!" After calming down, again, Cho flew away to fight Frieza with his brand new body.

When Will sensed the power coming from Frieza (power level 1,000,000) he gasped in surprise. Frieza smiled sinisterly and said in a much deeper voice then before "You dirty little monkeys are so overconfident in your own abilities! You never imagined that a creature that is as powerful as me could exist, did you?" Will took out his sword and rushed at Frieza while swinging his sword like a mad man. Frieza dodged all of Will's sword swings and eventually hit Will in his wrist and sent his sword flying. Frieza then punched Will in his stomach, causing him to cough up some blood. Frieza was about to strike Will with his tail, when James (power level after healing 165,00) flew in and kicked Frieza in his face with both feet, but, unfortunately, James's attack did little to nothing too Frieza. Frieza then slapped James with his tail, launching him away. Frieza then looked up into the sky and saw Leo, Uko and Dende floating above him. Leo asked "Is that Frieza?! What the heck is going on?!" Frieza then flew at the three of them head first. Uko was able to move out of the way quickly, but both Leo and Dende got impaled on Frieza's horns.

James looked on in horror as his friends were bleeding out on Frieza's horns. Before he died, Leo tried to knee Frieza in his face, but Frieza put his hand in front of Leo's attack and easily blocked it. Some of Leo's blood leaked down onto Frieza's face, so he just licked it off. Frieza then tossed both Leo and Dende off of his horns and into planet Namek's massive ocean.

James was twitching in anger and then muttered something while looking at the ground "Frieza, I- I'm gonna- (Incomprehensible muttering)" Frieza asked James "What was that, ape?" James's head then snapped up and he shouted with a look of pure rage on his face "I'M GONNA RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB AND PULL OUT EVERY LAST ONE OF YOUR BONES!" James (power level angry 215,00) rushed forward and axe kicked Frieza in his head, sending him spiraling downwards. Before Frieza went very far, James put his hands forward and shouted "JUSTICE WAVE!" (power level 715,000) The attack sent Frieza flying at the ground and left him lying in a pile of dirt and rocks, that was created by the force of James's attack. Will looked on in surprise at what James had just done, but, unfortunately, Frieza got up very quickly from the attack and flew back up at James. Frieza then grabbed the shocked James's face and threw him at the ground. Before James had a chance to get back up, Frieza stomped on his head and started crushing his skull.

Uko then flew up too Frieza and punched him in his face, followed by her kneeing him in his stomach, Uko then back flipped away from Frieza and fired off a large burst of energy at him. Uko said "I can't believe that idiot let Frieza transform!... Well... at least it's all over now." The smoke from Uko's attack cleared and Frieza was just standing there with a small burn on his face. Frieza said in a calm anger "The only reason the monkey on the ground over there managed to stagger me was, because I didn't expect him to have power of that level, but I already know how strong YOU are and I raised my defences accordingly. Now..." Frieza then rushed forward and punched Uko in the chest breaking a few of her ribs.

Frieza was about to kill Uko, when Will's sword was suddenly thrown at him like a disk. Frieza tried to back flip out of the swords way, but it managed to cut off the end off his tail. Frieza looked at his tail in horror and then looked around for the people responsible for this. Leo and Dende were standing on a nearby plateau and, judging from Leo's stance, you could clearly tell that he had just thrown something. Frieza said "I thought I'd killed you two already!" Dende then stuck his tong out at Frieza while Leo flipped Frieza off, the two of them then flew away as fast as they could and Frieza quickly took off after them in a fit of anger, while Cargot healed James, Will and Uko.

Leo was holding onto Dende's wrist so that he wouldn't fall behind, but, before the two of them could get very far, Frieza appeared in front of the two of them while his arms were folded in anger. Frieza was about to attack them when Dende said too Leo telepathically "Leo, I'm gonna make an energy ball in my hand, you make one too and collide it with mine, but make sure you close your eyes before the attacks hit!" Leo did as Dende asked and the two of them collided energy balls, the impact of the two energy attacks colliding caused a large flash that temporarily blinded Frieza, allowing the two of them return too their friends while Frieza grabbed his face in pain.

Leo and Dende returned too their friends, and Leo saw James (power level after healing from skull crushing 550,000) shaking Will (power level after healing 790,000) by his armor and shouting "I can't believe you actually LET him transform! How are we supposed to beat him now!?" Will said with genuine sorrow "I- I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone could actually be this strong..." Uko then went up too Will and punched him in his face out of anger. Leo shouted too the team "Guys, me and Dende bought us all a few minutes before Frieza gets back! What's the plan?!" James said grimly "I don't have a plan..." Before Leo could say anything in response to this, Frieza appeared out of nowhere and had a look of pure rage on his face. Dende shouted "Your eyes couldn't have healed THAT quickly!" Frieza said "It's time to end all of you!" Frieza then started preparing for a massive energy attack again, but he stopped when a half Human half Namekian suddenly appeared in front of him and said "I suggest you give up now, Frieza!"

Frieza backed away out of surprise and then asked himself "Another alien here to join this rebellion? You all just keep popping up like ants!" Frieza then threw a punch at Cho, but he just caught the punch in his hand, grabbed Frieza's fist and pulled him in close for a punch too his face, causing Frieza to go flying. James then asked Cho "Um... who are you exactly?" Cho replied in a passive aggressive tone "I don't have time to explain right now, but I'm Cho." All of the Dragon Fighters were completely taken off guard by this, but, before anyone could ask him anything, Cho flew away to fight Frieza.

When Cho reached Frieza, he was floating in the air, seemingly waiting for Cho. Frieza looked Cho over and asked him "What exactly ARE you?" Cho replied calmly "Well, from what I understand, I'm half human and half Namekian." Frieza was confused by this and asked "What is this species called human?" Cho pointed behind himself and said "You know that blond haired, blue eyed Saiyan over there? Well, he's a human. My race very closely resembles Saiyans, but were are not the same thing!" Frieza shrugged and said "Alright, but it doesn't really matter. You're all going to die soon anyway!" Cho smiled arrogantly and asked "Is that right?" Before Frieza could respond to this, Cho disappeared and then reappeared in front of Frieza while kneeing him in his jaw, he then delivered multiple punches too Frieza's chest and stomach, and then he hit Frieza in the side of his head with both hands clasped together, knocking Frieza down too the ground.

Cho flew down too Frieza and grinned at him. Frieza picked himself up and said "You may think that you're stronger than me, you freak! But I'm not using this form's full power yet!" Frieza (power level full power 1,120,000) started sparking with electricity and he then rushed forward and socked Cho in his face, causing Cho to go a foot into the ground. Frieza laughed and said joyfully "Come on, that was just a love tap!" Cho then picked his face out of the ground and said "You must be pretty stupid if you thought I was giving one hundred percent before now!" Cho (power level full power 1,310,000) released a burst of energy from his body and, not only sent Frieza flying, but also created a crater around himself. Cho then rushed after Frieza and tried to spin kick him in his head, but Frieza managed to raise his arms in defence just before Cho's attack could hit him. Before Cho's leg left contact with Frieza's arms, Cho fired an energy blast right into Frieza's face, he then punched Frieza in the face. Cho then backed away a bit and shouted "ENLIGHTENMENT ORB!" (power level 1,860,000) The energy orb flew from Cho's hand, hit Frieza and caused an explosion that could be seen from space.

Frieza was on his hands and knees and bleeding from dozens of places on his body. Cho said "I'll give you one last chance to leave, Frieza!" Frieza then started screaming, causing Cho to laugh a bit and say "Crying like a baby wont do anything to hel-" Frieza's body suddenly started morphing again, he became half a foot shorter, four spikes grew out of his back, his horns shrunk into his head, his head extended in length, a series of horns grew on both sides of his head and all of his injuries had healed.

Frieza (power level after transforming 3,360,000) stood up and spoke in a voice that sounded like his original form, except much more gruff "Silly little Namekian, you can't hope to defeat me now! Even if you somehow over power this form, I have another transformation after this one! Now, it's time to show you a kind of pain only suffered in Helion!" Before Cho could react, Frieza flew up too him and smacked him with his tail. Cho recovered quickly and tried to attack Frieza, but Frieza disappeared do to his new found speed and reappeared behind Cho. Frieza asked Cho in a sadistic tone "What's wrong? Can't touch me anymore, can you, you little freak of nature?" Cho tried using a hammer fist on Frieza, but Frieza just vanished again. While Cho was searching for Frieza, an energy beam came from the sky above him, hit him in his knee cap and broke it. As Frieza fired more of these blasts all over Cho's body, Uko, James, Will, Leo and Dende showed up.

Leo said in dispare "Oh, God no! Frieza transformed AGAIN! What are we gonna do?!" Uko said too the group "I say we all just fire all of our strongest attacks at Frieza at once and hope for the best!" James said "I don't have any better ideas, so lets do it!" Uko, James and Leo all flew above Frieza while he was busy attacking Cho. Dende tried to follow them, but Will grabbed him and said "James may not have had any better ideas, but I do!" Dende asked nervously "Wha- what is your idea?" Will said bluntly "Blast a hole in my chest! Then your brother can heal me and I'll kill Frieza like I should have done in the first place!" Dende asked Will "But you're so much stronger than me! How could I even hope to hurt you?" Will said "I'll lower my defenses too the bottom, just attack me!" Dende said "But what if-" Will shouted "I killed an entire village of your people! Is that enough motivation for you to attack me!?" As soon as Dende heard this, his face filled with anger and he blasted a hole in Will's chest like he was asked.

Uko, James and Leo where right above Frieza and all fired off their strongest attacks at him. All of their energy blasts then merged into one massive blob of energy (power level 3,010,000). Frieza was to busy enjoying the torturing of Cho to notice the mass of energy headed towards him before it was too late. The mass of energy hit Frieza like a speeding car too the face. The attack was slowly forcing Frieza towards the ground, but he seemed too be trying to force it away from himself as it did.

The group flew over too Cho and Leo was about to put him over his shoulder, but Cho suddenly grunted and all of his broken bones had healed, although green and red blood was leaking from what looked like cracks in his skin. Cho smiled and said "Well, that's one benefit of my new body, I suppose!" Leo asked Cho "So, um... are you really Cho?" Cho replied "I know I look weird, but it really is me! I met this Namekian named Nail, he was dying and offered to merge bodies with me so that I would be strong enough to kill Frieza. Which I think was going pretty well at first, but then he turned into that thing that you guys just blasted away and everything went down hill from there." James asked Cho "So... how are you gonna get back too the way you were before?" Cho said grimly "I... I don't think I can go back too the way I was before..." Both Leo and James were shocked and depressed by this news, but Uko, having never met Cho in person before, had very little reaction to this.

Meanwhile. Will was limping over too Cargot while grabbing the hole in his chest and said too the young Namekian "You, kid, heal me! I can kill Frieza if you do!" Cargot said in fear "You... I heard what you said too my brother! I'll never help someone like you!" Will said in a begging tone "What?! But I-" Before he could finish, Cargot flew away. Will then collapsed on the ground and passed out while a pool of blood formed underneath him.

While Cho was introducing himself too Uko, Frieza was still struggling with the mass of energy. Frieza's thoughts "NO! I'm the strongest in the universe! This can't and WONT kill me!" Frieza then fired his own energy blast out of his chest and sent the one created by the Dragon Fighters flying out of planet Namek's orbit.

The Dragon Fighters looked on in horror at the badly burnt Frieza. James shouted in frustration "Oh, come on! You gotta be s***ing me!" Frieza said too himself angrily "If three of the weaker ones in this group are capable of doing something like THAT, I can only imagine what the stronger ones could do to me in this form! I need to go too my final form if I don't want to risk being killed!" Frieza then started flexing his whole body again and started screaming, suddenly, red cracks started forming all over Frieza's body.

Uko shouted in a mixture of fear and confusion "WAIT! Is Frieza's power rising again!?" Just then, Dende caught up with the group and James asked him "Where were you and Will when we were combining our attacks!? If you guys had helped us we could have killed Frieza!" Dende said while looking away from the Dragon Fighters "I... I killed Will! He said he wanted Cargot to heal him so that he could get stronger... I didn't want to do it at first, but then he told me about how he had killed an entire village of my people... and I didn't hesitate!" Cho asked Dende "But Cargot is going to heal him, right?" Dende said angrily "Cargot heard him as well and I doubt he would be willing to help..." Cho grabbed the young Namekian's shoulders and said "Convince your brother to help Will! We need the power Will will gain from healing from your attack to defeat Frieza!" Dende said in a confused tone "But he killed my people!" Cho said "Either, Cargot helps Will or you, your brother and the rest of us are going to die here as well!" Dende said "I... very well..." Dende then flew away to talk too Cargot.

While Frieza was transforming, he was also watching the group of rebels that had caused him so much trouble. He noticed that the young Namekian suddenly flew away from the group. Frieza saw him reach an even younger Namekian, the two appeared to be arguing about something, the younger one then flew off and reached the nearly dead, blood covered Will. Frieza's thoughts upon seeing the nearly dead Will "Serves that monkey right!" The younger Namekian then placed his hands on Will's back, some sort of sparkling energy came from the child's hands and the hole in Will's chest closed up. Frieza thought "So THAT'S how they keep getting back up!"

Cargot finished healing Will. Will (power level after healing 3,470,000) then stood up and looked at Cargot with confusion for a second, but then his face turned to a look of honest gratitude. Will said with a smile "Thank you for helping me, even after what I've done." Cargot just stared at Will for a second, before saying angrily "... JUST KILL THAT MONSTER!" Will nodded confidently and just as he started walking away, Frieza's body seemed to shatter into pieces.

From the shattered pieces of Frieza stood a white human like creature with a lizard tail that stood at four feet. The creature still had the orbs in its skin, but all of its pink spots were gone. Instead of ears, it just had two medium sized holes in its head and the creature's feet were like that of a lizard. The first thing that Frieza (power level final form 7,200,000) did in his new form was fire a beam of energy at Cargot, blowing up the toddler.

The hole group was shocked by this and, before Will could even make his attack, Dende (power level furious 90,000) flew off in an uncontrollable fury at Frieza and shouted "YOU MONSTER! YOU KILLED MY BABY BROTHER!" As soon as Dende got close too Frieza, Frieza's tail was impaled through his head. After Frieza shook Dende off of his tail he said in the same voice as his first form "Well that only leaves one and a half Namekians still alive."

Uko, James, Leo and Cho all rushed at Frieza out of anger and were all trying to land punches on him, but he dodged them all without effort. Frieza then let out a burst of energy from his body, which sent all of them flying.

Uko was buried in some rocks, but didn't move a muscle while she thought "He... he's so powerful and fast! I couldn't even keep up, even with the Berserker Instinct turned on! I'm going to die here, aren't I?" As if the universe was giving her an answer, Frieza punched his hand through the rocks and grabbed Uko by her neck. Frieza said sadistically while he had Uko held in the air "I meant to kill you first anyway, traitor!" Just as Frieza was about to drive his hand through Uko's skull, Will rushed Frieza and elbowed him in the head, causing Frieza to release his grip and skid back a few feet.

Will stood with his sword prepared for combat and said angrily "I told you to stay away from my friends!" Frieza smiled and asked Will "So are you a Super Saiyan now? Should I be shivering in fear?" Will looked at his hands and said in a sad tone "Only a Saiyan that's pure of heart can reach that level, someone as evil as me could never reach that state! But I'm still more than powerful enough to turn you into space dust!" Frieza asked in a laughing tone "Ha ha ha ha! Only a pure hearted Saiyan can reach that state?! Then I have nothing to worry about! Even I'm a saint compared to the Saiyans!" Will readied his sword and said while glaring at Frieza with his one eye "There are two people that I know of who could reach that state!" Frieza gained minor curiosity and asked Will "Who would that be, monkey?" As Will rushed forward, he shouted "MY BROTHERS!"

Will swung his sword, but Frieza easily dodged it and thought too himself "That blade can actually cut through me, I'll need to be careful!" Will continued to skilfully swing his sword at Frieza, but he just kept dodging effortlessly. Will tried to front snap kick Frieza, but he disappeared and then reappeared behind Will. Frieza punched Will in his right shoulder and as Will was sent flying, a trail of blood could be seen coming from his back. Will managed to stop himself and turn around, but he couldn't move his right arm any more. Frieza then appeared in front of Will and, before Will could do anything, Frieza smacked the left side of Will's body with his tail, breaking Will's left arm. Frieza then grabbed Will's long hair and threw him near where the other Dragon Fighters were. Will hit a wall of rock head first, tearing his bandages away from his head. Will tried to stand back up, but his sword was thrown at his legs and impaled his left leg, forcing him back too the ground out of pain. Frieza floated down too Will and said with a smile while the rest of the Dragon Fighters looked on in horror "You were talking about how you were strong enough to kill me as you are, but I beat you with just three attacks, while you couldn't even lay a finger on me!" Frieza then stomped down on Wills gut, rupturing his stomach, but, before he could do anything else, a huge explosion was heard coming from the direction of Frieza's ship. Suddenly, Kyle appeared in his torn up karate gi. Frieza said in an annoyed tone "Oh, good, another Saiyan! How many of you did I miss?!" Will then laughed up some blood and said too Frieza "The reason I laughed at you earlier when you said that the leader of this team had arrived was for a good reason! I'm not the leader or strongest member of my family, this guy right here is! My brother, Kyle!"


	30. Chapter 30: Kyle VS Frieza

Kyle was sleeping inside of the healing pod on Frieza's ship, when he was woken up by a massive power level. Kyle was confused as to how he got too where he was and thought too himself in panic "What the!?... OK, calm down. I remember going over too Ginyu and offering to help him up... but then he stabbed me with his horn and I passed out from the pain. Now I'm inside of some kind of machine... Did the gang put me in here? The liquid in here feels good. Is it healing me?... Must be. Why else would they put me in here?"

A red light beeped on the outside of the healing pod, the pod then drained out all of the healing liquid and opened up. Kyle climbed out of the pod, looked around his surroundings and thought "Where is everyone?... I'll just try and sense them!" Kyle then started sensing for the power levels of his friends. He found James, Leo, Uko, Will, the power level of someone who felt a little bit like Cho, as well as someone else that he didn't recognize at all. When Kyle felt the powers of James and Will, he thought "What the heck happened to those two?! Their power levels are way higher than before!... But who's this new guy? His power level dwarfs everyone else's by comparison!" Kyle then felt Will's power decreasing drastically and thought "Oh, God! That other power I'm sensing must be Frieza, he's killing them!" Kyle then blasted a hole in the part of Frieza's ship that he was in and started flying off. While Kyle was flying away, he looked behind himself and saw that he wasn't the only one who had made a hole in Frieza's ship and thought to himself "Yeah... that thing is NEVER going to fly again!"

After flying for a few minutes, Kyle found his friends excluding Will, as well as some weird guy with pointy ears, he also had green hair and eyes, and all of them were frozen in fear. Kyle looked around some more and saw Will in critical condition and Frieza stomping on him. Kyle flew down too the two of them and glared at Frieza. Kyle tried to say something, but was left speechless by his anger. Will started saying something too Frieza, but Kyle couldn't properly understand him, again, do to his anger.

Frieza was about to stomp on Will again, so that his lungs would collapse, but Kyle (power level after healing from three, one foot holes in his torso 8,500,000) punched Frieza in the jaw and launched him a few miles away from Will.

Will looked up at Kyle and said "Kyle, there's something I want to tell you before I die!" Kyle looked back at Will in shock and said in a panicked tone "You're not gonna die! I'm gonna get you out of-" Before Kyle could finish his sentence, Will snapped at him "Just shut the Hell up and listen to me!... I did so many horrible things! I killed my own daughter, I've killed hundreds of thousands of innocents... and I liked it... I tried to make you all forget what I did, so that I wouldn't have to pay for what I did and I betrayed the person who's treated me like family ever sense he met me! I'm so sorry, Kyle! I wish I never did these things!... When the day comes that you pass on to the next life, could you... could you come down too Hell and tell me what Heaven's like?" Kyle, Will and James, who was listening to this conversation, where all crying heavily. Will coughed up a puddle of blood and said with sorrow, but also content in his eye "You and James where always like family too me... I... I love you both!" Before Kyle or James could say anything back too Will, a small beam of energy flew past Kyle and went into the hole where Will's eye used to be, going all the way through his head and killing him.

Frieza floated down too the horrified Kyle and said sadistically "It was really bothering me, so I just thought I'd finish the hole!" Kyle was angered by this, but, before he attacked Frieza, he blasted a hole in the ground, pulled Will's sword out of his leg and carried him over too the hole, he then put Will's corpse into the hole, buried it and finally, he stuck Will's sword into the ground as a grave marker.

Kyle stood there for a second and thought about how angry he was, but he quickly took a deep breath and thought "If I don't fight calmly, I'll surly lose!" Kyle then turned around and walked over too his friends and said in his leader voice "James and Leo, go and hide! Uko, please go get Ryan and make sure he's safe! And... um..." Cho then said calmly "It's me, Cho. It's a long story." Kyle nodded his head and replied to him "You can tell it too me later! I can tell that your power is the highest out of everyone here, make sure everyone is safe!" Cho smiled and said "You got it, Kyle!" As everyone was flying away, James said too Kyle with blood-lust in his eyes "... RIP OUT THE BASTARD'S HEART AND MAKE HIM WATCH YOU EAT IT!" Kyle was shocked to hear James say something like this and thought "Wow, he must be having a really hard time here!" James then flew away as well.

Frieza saw everyone flying away and asked himself in an angry tone "After all the pain that you've all caused me, do you really think that you can just fly away without paying for it with your lives?!" Frieza pointed one of his fingers at them and was about to fire another blast of energy at them and end their lives, but Kyle rushed up too Frieza and kneed him in the chest before he could fire anything off.

Kyle said passive aggressively "I'll make you pay for everything you've ever done, Frieza!" Frieza quickly stopped himself and asked Kyle "Who exactly are you?" Kyle said calmly "That's not important. You just need to know that you're gonna die a horribly painful death after I'm done with you." Frieza tried to whip Kyle with his tail, but he ducked and then rushed forward and head butted Frieza in his chest. Frieza then elbowed Kyle in his head and tried to kick him, but Kyle spun around then kick and uppercuted Frieza in his stomach, Kyle then bashed Frieza in the back of his head with both fists. Frieza was sent hurdling towards the ground and landed on his hands and knees. Kyle quickly flew down and tried to stomp a hole through Frieza's back, but Frieza quickly dodged this attack, causing Kyle's foot to land on the ground and shatter twenty feet of the ground instead of Frieza.

Frieza quickly turned around, rushed at Kyle and punched him in his face repeatedly. Kyle eventually grabbed Frieza's arms and started kneeing him in his stomach over and over. In an act of desperation, Frieza bit Kyle's arm hard enough to draw blood. Kyle fired an energy blast into Frieza's face and quickly backed away from him when his teeth had let go of his arm and thought "He has no technique, and he clearly has no real training... This might be easier than I thought it would be." Frieza then started rushing at Kyle, but he swiftly spin kicked Frieza in the head, just as he got close too him, launching him into the side of a mountain.

Frieza picked himself out of the rubble and saw Kyle float down towards him, while having his arms crossed behind his back. Frieza saw a look of confidence in Kyle's face and asked him with a glare "Do you really think that you have the upper hand here?" Kyle said calmly "That pile of rubble that you're sitting in seems to show who's winning this fight!" Frieza laughed and asked in an almost confused tone "You do realize that this isn't my full strength, right?" Kyle asked in a bit of a worried tone "What?" Frieza then stood up and suddenly, his muscles got slightly larger and when Kyle felt Frieza's increase in power, his arms dropped in despair.

Frieza (power level 36,000,000) smiled and said "Before I kill you, I'll ask you a question. You and this team of your's has the Ginyu Force easily beat when it comes to raw power; and with every member of the Ginyu Force currently dead, at the hands of your team non the less... Well, would you all consider working for me? You'd be treated like royalty with the kind of strength that you've all got!" Kyle said angrily "You killed my brother! Also, I'm a hero, not some thug! I'd never work for a black hearted killer like you!" Frieza frowned and said in an upset tone "As I expected. You Saiyan monkeys are just so damn proud of yourselves; it really makes me sick!" Kyle said in an annoyed tone "I'm not a Sai-" Before he could finish talking, Frieza disappeared and, suddenly, Kyle was hit in the face with a white lizard foot.

Kyle was launched through the ground and into the water. Kyle thought "Agh, I hate getting wet!" He tried to get out of the water for some air, but Frieza blasted an energy blast at Kyle, forcing him to go back underwater before he could take in a breath of air. Kyle thought in an annoyed tone "OK, that's it, time to get serious!" Kyle's blue aura turned blood red, his muscles doubled in size and his eyes started glowing red.

Kyle (power level Berserker Instinct 25,500,000 and slowly dropping) caused an explosion around himself, the force of which got rid of all the water around him and allowed for him to take in a breath of air. Kyle quickly found Frieza and rushed straight at him. He tried to punch Frieza in his face, but the tyrant easily caught his attack. Frieza then tightened his grip on Kyle's hand and started punching him in his face repeatedly, with his right hand. While punching Kyle, Frieza said in a very excited tone "After I'm done with you and your friends, I'm headed to the home planet of these Human creatures and wiping it out of existence!" When Kyle heard this, he managed to break away from Frieza's grip and then kicked him in his face with both feet, Kyle then started rapidly punching and kicking Frieza. Frieza started to deflect Kyle's attacks and then punched him in his stomach, knocking the air out of him. Frieza grabbed Kyle's arms and tossed him into the air. The small tyrant then started spinning like a top and started whacking Kyle with his tail non-stop. Frieza then grabbed Kyle's long hair, spun him around over and over again and then threw him back into the water.

Kyle (power level 25,000,000 and slowly dropping) was about to get out of the water again, but Frieza gripped his foot onto the top of Kyle's head and forced him to stay underwater, with the intent of drowning him. Kyle was struggling to get out of Frieza's grip, but to no avail. Just as Kyle was about to drown, he thought about Frieza killing all of his friends and Ryan. Kyle then thought that about Frieza going to Earth and killing the rest of his family. Finally, Kyle thought about how Frieza had killed Will. Kyle then gave up on self control and let out all of his anger.

Kyle (power level angry 30,000,000 and slowly dropping) let out a huge burst of energy that sent Frieza flying away from him. Kyle glared at Frieza, readied himself and shouted "SPIRIT CANNON FIRE!" (power level 45,000,000) Kyle fired the largest Spirit Cannon he had shot off yet. Frieza put his hands in front of himself to block this attack and shouted out in pain when it collided with his hands.

Cho, Leo and James were all lying on their stomachs so that they wouldn't be sent flying away by the force of this attack. Leo shouted in a panicked state "Holly crap! I'm glad that Kyle fired that thing into the sky! That attack could have destroy this whole planet! I think I feel the entire world shaking!" James thought in fear "I think he's right!"

Frieza was about to throw the attack away from himself, but, before he could, the Spirit Cannon blew up. Kyle (power level 22,500,000 after using up a large amount of energy and slowly dropping) smiled and started laughing like a mad man at the death of Frieza. Frieza (power level 57,600,000) then appeared out of nowhere, with burned hands and punched Kyle in his face. Frieza unleashed a flurry of attacks on Kyle. Kyle attempted to counter attack, but almost all of his attacks were blocked and all of the ones that were actually able to make it through Frieza's defenses did little to nothing against the planet conqueror. Frieza said in a furious tone while beating Kyle "I AM THE MIGHTY FRIEZA! YOU CAN'T HURT ME! I AM THE STRONGEST IN THE UNIVERSE!" Frieza then kneed Kyle in his chest, stunning him, and allowing Frieza to grab him by the throat.

Frieza held the seriously injured Kyle (power level injured 21,000,000 and slowly dropping) in the air by his throat and said "You had amazing power. You could have lived like a god, but you chose to oppose me! You monkeys are incredibly stupid creatures!" Kyle just glared at Frieza, which angered him, so he threw him at a pond. Kyle pulled himself out of the water while his were still eyes closed and, when he reopened his eyes, he saw a pair of white Lizard feet in front of him. Frieza grabbed Kyle's collar, lifted him up and asked sadistically "Any boasts of defeating me that you'd like to say too me now, monkey?" Kyle just glared at Frieza again and then spat some blood onto his face. Frieza was made furious by this, so he slammed Kyle onto the ground and started kicking him repeatedly.

Cho, James and Leo were looking on in horror at their friend and leader being pummeled to death. Uko then showed up carrying Ryan and asked them "What did I mi-... Oh no!" She saw Kyle being beaten too death and asked the three fighters "Aren't we going to help him!?" Leo said nervously "We can't do anything against CREATURES like them!" Cho said with slight nervousness in his voice "...I learned a technique that might help. If you grab onto my arms I can temporarily absorb all of your power levels, it wont last long, but I might be able to help Kyle a little bit." Uko quickly turned on her Berserker Instinct and grabbed onto Cho's arm and started feeling energy flow out of her, James then quickly grabbed onto Cho's arm as well and felt the drain of energy just like Uko did. Leo thought "I'm not sure if someone as weak as me can help, but..." Leo then grabbed onto Cho's arm and let the energy flow out of himself as well.

Cho (power level after absorbing power 4,360,000) quickly rushed towards the fight and, do to Frieza not having any energy sensing abilities, Cho managed to take him by surprise and kick him in his face, forcing him to skid away from Kyle (power level 20,000,000 and slowly dropping) . Cho said too Kyle in a panic "Kyle, quickly, charge up your Dragon Cannon and take out Frieza for good! I'll keep him busy for you!" Kyle was confused for a half second, but he quickly realized that Cho was right and got ready to fire the attack, while Cho rushed away to distract Frieza.

Frieza asked himself in anger "Are my failures just going to keep coming back and attacking me!?" Cho came up too Frieza and asked him in an insulting tone while grinning "Do you mean your failure at killing me, or just you in general?" Frieza then rushed Cho and elbowed him in his face. Frieza was savagely beating Cho. Frieza punched Cho in his nose, breaking it, broke his ribs and then axe kicked him in his stomach, sending him flying towards the ground. While Cho was on his knees, he saw Frieza rushing at him. Cho was furious at how useless he was in this fight, even after giving up his human body. Cho then heard a voice in his head say "I gave you this power to avenge the Namekian race, not so you could just sit here and die!" Suddenly, Cho not only felt the anger of feeling useless, but he was also filled with the anger that Nail would have felt about the destruction of the Namekians. Just as Frieza was a few feet from Cho, Cho grew too ten feet tall and his muscles doubled in size. Cho (power level 52,400,000) grabbed Frieza and punched him so hard that he went flying straight through three mountains. Cho looked at himself in confusion, but before he could figure out what had happened to him, he reverted back too his half Human half Namekian form. Cho said in a panic "Hold on! I need that power to defend myself!" Cho then heard Kyle shout "Cho, get out of there! I'm ready to fire this thing!" Cho quickly did as Kyle asked and flew back too James, Leo, Uko and Ryan were, while also regenerating all of his broken body parts.

Frieza climbed out of the rubble that was once a mountain and shouted in anger "THAT'S IT! I'M DESTROYING THIS WHOLE DAMNED ROCK!" Frieza then created a large ball of energy and was about to fire it at planet Namek, when he saw a golden beam of energy (Dragon Cannon power level 65,000,000) that was shaped like a Chinese Dragon flying right at him.

Kyle looked on in the direction that he had fired his Dragon Cannon in, and was happy when he saw the explosion go off... at first. The explosion quickly covered the area Kyle was in and he was sent flying. Cho, James, Leo and Uko, who was carrying Ryan, all dived underwater to escape the blast. If you had been floating in space, you would have seen an explosion that covered an entire large country's worth of land.

The Dragon Fighters all flew out of the water, except for Cho and Kyle. James looked around and was completely shocked when he saw a thirty mile wide hole that water was pouring into, seemingly without any end in sight. Uko asked Leo and James "Do either of you see Kyle... or um, that Cho guy?" Just as Uko asked this, Cho flew out of the water holding Kyle (power level exhausted 2,200,000) by his wrist. Kyle was visibly hurt, with many bruises on him and blood coming out of multiple cuts and injuries. Cho landed them both on a small chunk of remaining land, dropped Kyle on his face and then just allowed himself to fall onto his back.

James, Leo, Uko and Ryan all flew down too Kyle and Cho. Ryan started running towards Kyle and said in a joyful tone "I don't really know what just happened, but I'm glade that you're alright, Kyle!" Kyle looked up and smiled when he saw his younger brother. Just as Ryan was about to get close to Kyle, a beam of energy hit him and blew him up.

Everyone, especially Kyle, looked on in horror at this. Standing on a nearby rock was Frieza, visibly injured, but not dead. Frieza said calmly too the Dragon Fighters "You know, I've never been this injured in my entire life, not even by my older brother when he made an attempt on my life. I actually had to use half of my full power just to survive that attack of your's... I'm done playing games, I'll kill you all right now!" Kyle then said in disbelief while he started to get misty eyed "You... you... you killed my baby brother... I told him that... that I would always protect him, no matter what... and you killed him..." Frieza (power level 72,000,000) then started laughing and said "That's what you get for opposing the ruler of the universe!" Kyle said in a mixture of anger and sorrow "This was between me and you... he had nothing to do with this..." Frieza said sadistically "Killing him made you sad! That's reason enough for me!" Kyle then started crying and screaming at the top of his lungs. Kyle started releasing an energy that caused waves in the water around him, his blue aura kept flashing gold and his long hair looked like it was being forced into the air by a strong gust of wind. Suddenly, Kyle's aura permanently turned gold as well as his hair, that was now standing on end, his tail had also turned gold along with his hair, his black Saiyan eyes turned green and his muscles slightly increased in size.

Kyle (power level exhausted Super Saiyan 110,000,000) had a look of pure rage on his face and said too his friends "Everyone, get out of here... NOW!" James tried to say something "Bu-" Kyle quickly interrupted him and said "I don't know why I feel this way right now, but I'm so angry at everything that it's taking everything I have to not go over too you guys and rip your heads clean off! Now leave before I loose control of myself!" They all immediately realized that Kyle was being serious and did what he asked by flying away as fast as they could. Frieza laughed and said "Oh, please. You're not getting away from me that easily!" Frieza then pointed his finger at James, Leo, Uko and Cho, and was about to fire another blast of energy at them, but Kyle suddenly appeared in front of Frieza and tightly grabbed the small tyrant's hand. Frieza struggled to get away from Kyle, but he had no success, so he just punched Kyle in his face in order to make him let go. Even though Frieza's fist was still in Kyle's face, Kyle never flinched or stopped glaring at him. Kyle then crushed Frieza's hand, causing Frieza to shout in pain. Kyle said too Frieza in a passive aggressive tone "I told you before that I was going to kill you in a horribly painful way." Kyle then let go of Frieza's broken hand and punched him in his face as hard as he could, sending Frieza flying, as well as drawing blood from his face. Before Frieza even went very far, Kyle caught up too him and started punching and kicking Frieza while screaming "DIE, FRIEZA! DIE, FRIEZAAA!" Kyle then grabbed Frieza's throat and leg, turned him onto his back and kneed him in his spine. Kyle then threw Frieza like a rag doll, but he quickly stopped himself and fired several beams of energy at him, all of which he dodged. Frieza was shocked by this and asked in a bit of confused anger "What the Helion happened to you!?" Kyle said coldly "I'm the legendary warrior, feared throughout the universe by those who think themselves gods. I am a Super Saiyan!" All emotion drained out of Frieza's face, but if you looked closely, you could see a twinge of unmistakable fear within his eyes. Frieza said in despair "A Super Saiyan... no, no please, not that!" Kyle laughed a bit at Frieza's reaction and asked sarcastically "What's wrong? Are you scared? Is the 'mighty Frieza' afraid that he might lose?... Well you should be! Frieza, I'm gonna make you pay! I'm gonna make you pay for every life that was ever taken by you; you self-serving murderous BASTAAARD!"

Frieza started trying to fly away, but Kyle appeared right in front of him and kneed him in his jaw. Frieza backed away and said desperately "WAIT! I'm still only at half of my full power!" Kyle said ferociously "You killed my little brother! I'm not to concerned with fighting fairly anymore!" Frieza was about to say something else, but Kyle just flew straight up too him and decked him in his face. Frieza was sent hurdling towards the ground and, when he made contact, he was sent a mile underneath the planet's surface. Kyle shouted "Get out here and face your punishment, you Hell Spawn!" When Frieza didn't come back too the surface, Kyle just started firing hundreds of energy blasts at the hole that he had put Frieza into.

Meanwhile, in the hole. Frieza was watching the energy blasts explode above him and thought while rubbing the part of his face that had been punched "I'm glade I'm down far enough to avoid those... I can take this time to reach my full power!" Frieza then started grunting while flexing his whole body, all of Frieza's muscles then increased to inhuman sizes and he started sparking with electricity.

Kyle was shocked when he felt Frieza's power rising, so he stop firing energy blasts and started looking around. Frieza (power level full power 144,000,000 but dropping rapidly) appeared in front of Kyle, smiled sinisterly and said "Now I'll show you why I'm the mightiest in the universe!" Frieza started punching Kyle at incredibly high speeds and said while continuing to do this "Die, you stupid monkey! No one humiliates me and lives!" Frieza then spun around and whipped Kyle with his tail. Frieza then flew downwards at Kyle and used the same spinning attack from before, except Kyle was prepared this time. Kyle grabbed onto Frieza's tail, which caused serious pain in his hands, and he started spinning Frieza around while flying forwards and low too the ground, causing Frieza to be smashed into the ground repeatedly. Frieza fired an energy blast at Kyle's face, causing him to let go. Kyle then blasted a fairly large energy attack at Frieza's face and then started punching and kicking Frieza as fast as he could, Frieza started countering Kyle's attacks and eventually kicked him in the stomach as hard as he could, knocking the wind out of him. Frieza then ran into Kyle, fists first, and started pushing him into the sky, only to turn around and start driving Kyle into the ground. After a few minutes of this, the two of them hit a lava pit. Frieza immediately flew away, leaving Kyle to burn too death. Frieza (power level 120,000,000 and dropping rapidly) laughed at his victory and went off to find the rest of the Dragon Fighters, so that he could kill them all as slowly as slowly as possible.

Back on Earth. Wyto was at the Sky Temple, holding a sack over her shoulder. Wyto emptied the bag's contents of Dragon Balls in front of Nolucas and asked him "So what now, uncle?" Nolucas said in a serious tone "Now I make some wishes! Rise, Eternal Dragon!" Shenron then appeared out of the Dragon Balls, in a flash of light. Shenron asked in his usual booming voice "WHO HAS SUMMONED M-... OH, IT IS YOU, MY MASTER! WHAT DO YOU NEED OF ME?" Nolucas replied quickly "For my first wish, I want you to bring back everyone that was killed by Frieza and his men here on Earth and on planet Namek, and then, for my second wish, I want you to bring everyone on Namek, aside from Frieza and Kyle too Earth!" Wyto asked Nolucas in a bit of a concerned voice "Why not bring Kyle back as well!?" Nolucas smiled and said in a much more relaxed tone "Kyle enjoys a good fight so much that I think he would be insulted if I brought him back too Earth without letting him finish his fight." Wyto shrugged and said "Whatever, good luck explaining that too his family!"

Back on Namek. Dende's body suddenly reappeared and he looked around completely baffled, but started crying out of joy when he saw Cargot standing a few feet away from him, unharmed. Dende started running over to hug his brother, but the two of them suddenly disappeared in flashes of light. Back at the Namekian villages, specifically, the one that Dende and Cargot were from. Dende and Cargot's father got up off of the ground that he was left on when his neck was broken, and he saw his villagers all back to life, but was shocked when he saw hundreds of those strange looking creatures with hair on their heads standing next to the village. Before anyone could ask any questions, they all disappeared in flashes of light. At Will's grave. A muffled voice could be heard coming from underground and eventually, a hand came out of the ground. Will said too himself "That was horrible!... Was I in Hell?!... Who am I kidding? Of coarse I was!" Will then looked around himself and saw his sword in the ground, he pulled it out and said anxiously "Just hold on, Kyle! I'll cut Frieza into piece-" Will then disappeared in a flash of light. At the island that Ryan had died on. Ryan got up and asked no one "What on Earth just happened!?" Before he was given an answer, he disappeared in a flash of light. Back at the cave that the surviving members of the Star Skimmer were using as a base. One of James's people asked no one in particular "How f***ing long are we gonna have to sit here!?" Just as soon as he had asked that, they all vanished in flashes of light. James, Leo, Cho and Uko were all flying as far away as they could from Kyle and Frieza's fight when they all disappeared in flashes of light.

Frieza (power level 115,000,000 and quickly dropping) was flying around and trying to find his next victims when he was suddenly kicked in the back of his head by someone with a glowing gold aura. Kyle (power level Super Saiyan 425,000,000) grabbed the back of Frieza's head and said "I don't know how I'm still alive, but I feel better than ever... and that's not very good for you!" Kyle let go of Frieza so he could turn around. When Frieza saw Kyle, fully healed, he asked him "How could you possibly still be alive!? I watched you melt!" Kyle said passive aggressively "I don't know or care. All I want to do is kill you!" Frieza tried to punch Kyle, but Kyle grabbed his wrist and punched him in the elbow, breaking off the upper half of Frieza's left arm.

Frieza (power level one arm 85,000,000 and quickly dropping) screamed in pain and tried to whip Kyle with his tail, but Kyle easily grabbed onto Frieza's tail, covered his other arm in energy and use that energy to slice off most of Frieza's tail.

Frieza (power level 70,000,000 and quickly dropping) was bleeding heavily and from his arm, but his tail's wound was burnt shut. Frieza said in an insane with anger tone "No no no no no no no no no! If I'm going to die here, then you're coming with me!" Frieza then lifted his arm above his head and threw a massive energy blast at planet Namek, causing an explosion so massive, it exposed the planet's core.

When the whole planet didn't blow up, Frieza (power level 20,000,000 and quickly dropping) said in frustration "DAMN IT! It's one of those planets!" Kyle was made curious by Frieza's comment and asked him "What are you talking about? One of what planets?" Frieza said in frustration "Some planets are just tougher than others and take a few minutes to blow up. Based on how this world is reacting... I'd say we only have fifteen minutes." Kyle said in a tone of cold sadism "That's more than enough time to finish you off!" Kyle then rushed up too Frieza, grabbed him by the throat and started squeezing. Kyle said with fury "I'll pop your head off like a bottle cap!" Frieza was chocking, and struggling to escape from Kyle's death grip, but too no avail.

Kyle was happy about what he was doing, but, when he saw they look of horror and sorrow in Frieza's eyes, he remembered the guard that he did the same thing too and started feeling horrible. Kyle dropped Frieza and said "Oh... Oh, God. What was I just doing?" Kyle then recomposed himself, knelt down too Frieza and asked him something that he was curious about "You said too me that your own brother made an attempt on your life. Why did he do that?" Frieza was confused and asked "What?" Kyle repeated "Why did your brother try to kill you?" Frieza was confused by this, but he answered out of fear "Our... our father always liked me best and our mother always liked my brother the best. Because of how my father favored me, my mother thought that he would hand over the empire to me instead of my older brother, so she tried to kill me, but my father came in at just the right time and killed her first while protecting me. A few years after this, my brother felt neglected and angry, and he blamed it all on me, so he also tried to kill me as well. My father took longer to get there that time and my brother was able to seriously injured me... but my father never actually killed my brother, he did leave him with some pretty bad injuries however..." Kyle had a look of grief on his face and thought "Is that why he's so messed up?" Kyle then recomposed himself again, stood up and said "I'm leaving. Your power has dropped significantly and now I just feel horrible picking on someone so much weaker than me... There's been enough death here, I can't stand to see another one... I assume that you can breath in space, otherwise, you wouldn't have tried to blow up this planet while you were still on it. Fly out of here and never let me see you again. I'm gonna go find my ship and get out of here." Kyle then started flying away, leaving an extremely confused Frieza behind.

Frieza thought in confusion "He... he sparred me... I... I... My father said to never let anyone defeat me in battle or else our family would be disgraced!" Frieza (power level 12,000,000) then flew after Kyle with the intent of killing him, but Kyle could sense him coming, so he disappeared and reappeared behind Frieza, and he then struck Frieza in the back of his head, knocking him out cold. Kyle said in a pitiful tone "I hope you can survive a planet exploding as well." Kyle then flew away from Frieza, got into his ship and flew away from Namek just minutes before it exploded.


	31. Chapter 31: After Namek

Five months after the Dragon Fighters' fight against Frieza. On Earth.

The Dragon Fighters were training themselves to exhaustion at the Sky Temple. James (power level 2,400,000) thought while practicing combination attacks that were taught to him by Cho from his training in the hero dimension "I have to be stronger encase one of Frieza's family members comes too Earth!" thought James. Wyto (power level 5,700,000) was sparing with Aida (power level 1,350,000), but it was clear that she was holding back. Leo (power level 1,020,000) was trying to train as hard as the rest of them, but just couldn't keep up. Cho (power level 2,950,000) was inside of the omega matter room, fighting thousands of False Saiyans, trying to reactivate the transformation that he'd used against Frieza. Uko (power level 6,000,000) was training harder than any of the others, as well as trying to make her control over the Berserker Instinct even greater. Will (power level 7,500,000) was training in a waste land do to his own shame do to his betrayal and the fact that neither Aida or Wyto wanted him to be at the Sky Temple with them.

Three days later. James had flown off to visit Dende (power level 55,000) and Cargot at the Namekian island reservations. James had landed down in one of the villages and was greeted by Dende and Cargot's father, AKA the Namekian Elder of the village. The Elder said too James "Ah! It's good to see you again, James!" James shook the Elder's hand and said with a smile "It's good to see you too! Are Dende and Cargot around?" As soon as James asked that, both Dende and Cargot ran out of one of the Namekian houses, both of them looking a bit older than before. Dende said happily "James! What are you doing here?!" James replied in a pleasant tone "I thought I'd stop in for a little visit and make sure that all you guys are happy here!" The Elder said "These Islands are a little different from our home world, but we have all the food and land that we need, and beggars can't be choosers."

James had decided to ask Dende and Cargot why they looked so much older. James asked Dende "Hey, Dende. How come you and your brother already look so much older?" Dende said "Well, from what I've come to understand from being on your planet is that one Namekian year is only four months of time on Earth. Why do you think our Dragon Balls were ready to be used so quickly for reviving all of your people that were killed by the Saiyans, and repairing all of the damage done to your planet during the fight against them?" James thought in embarrassment "Why didn't I question that? I'm supposed to be the smart one on the team..."

After a couple more minutes of talk, James asked another question that had been bugging him "Hey, Dende. What was the last wish that you guys made on your Dragon Balls?" Dende replied calmly "Oh, that? We wished for Purunga to restore our entire home world. He did do it, but he explained that the magnitude of this wish was so great, he'll need ten of your Earth years before he is active again. Once he is active again, we plan on wishing for him to take all of us back home." James said with a somewhat sad smile "Well, until then, we'll be happy to have all of you here on Earth!" Cargot replied with a big smile "Thank you, James!"

A few hours later. James had been having a pleasant conversation with Dende and his family, when he felt a large, but slightly familiar power headed towards Earth. James flew off to investigate, and he was followed by Dende.

James and Dende had arrived at the spot that the power was headed towards. Will, Leo, Uko, Cho, Wyto and Aida had all arrived there as well. Will glanced over at Aida with a sorrow filled eye, but his glance was met with a hate filled stare from her, causing him to look away in shame. Leo noticed Dende and said happily "Well, if it isn't my favorite Namekian! How are ya, Kid?" Dende replied with a smile and said "I'm good, thanks. And you?" Leo said "Same as you, I'm good!"

James looked at the back of the group and saw Kyle's sister, Bryanna (power level 308) standing behind everyone. James asked in a baffled tone "Bryanna?! Why are you here!?" Bryanna jokingly flexed her arm and said "I've been training pretty hard I wanted to see if I could help out with whatever this thing is!" James had a dumbfounded look on his face and said "... Just... just don't get killed." Bryanna noticed James's expression, took out a small bag and said nervously "I also brought Sensue Beans..." James thought "Oh, that's why they let her come along."

Whatever was headed for Earth was only a few minutes away and James said too the Dragon Fighters "OK, guys. We can all tell that whatever this thing is stronger than any one of us, but, if we fight together properly, we could win. Will, Wyto and Uko, you three are on the front lines, Cho and I will act as back up for you three. Aida, Leo, Dende and Bryanna, you four should stay in the back and provide any help that you can, whenever you guys get an opportunity!" Will took out his sword and said "That sounds like an excellent plan to me!" Wyto smiled and said "Don't worry, James! The three of us wont have any problems with this enemy!" Uko said confidently "I'll flatten this invader!" Cho simply nodded his head to James. Leo, Dende and Bryanna were all fine with being on the back lines, but Aida asked angrily "Why am I on the back?! I'm plenty strong!" James said coldly "You are very strong, but not as strong as the rest of us." Aida was upset at this, but was not as full of herself as Cho once was and acknowledged that what James said was true.

One minute later. A burnt up pod ship had crashed a few miles from where the Dragon Fighters were waiting. Everyone approached the ship in the order that James had suggested. The pod ship was so badly burnt that the door had melted shut. Suddenly, the door was blasted open and Kyle (power level 15,000,000) walked out of the ship.

Everyone was completely surprised by the arrival of Kyle. Kyle looked up and was overcome by happiness when he saw all of his friends. Kyle ran up too his team and gave them all separate hugs out of pure joy. James asked Kyle in a mixture of confusion and happiness "Kyle, is that you? Your energy feels a bit different than it used to." Kyle said "It's so good to see you guys again!" Will informed Kyle "Kyle, James just asked you why we don't recognize your energy!" Kyle replied calmly "Uh... Maybe when I turned Super Saiyan it permanently changed the feel of my energy." James rubbed the back of his head and said "Maybe..." Just then, it dawned on all of them that Kyle had finally returned home. Everyone started shouting with joy. Everyone then gave Kyle a group hug.

When Uko hugged Kyle, she said "I'm so glad to see you again, Kyle!" Kyle was a little surprised by the presence of Uko and asked her "Uko? What are you doing here?" Uko was made a little upset by this and she asked Kyle in an annoyed tone "Aren't you glad to see me?!" Kyle said "Yeah, it's wonderful to see you again!... But are you visiting Earth for a little while or-" Uko cut Kyle off and said "I'm living here now!" Kyle asked Uko in shock "What? But you could use the Dragon Balls to wish your planet back too life as well as all the people that died on it!" Uko said calmly "I considered that, but my world is dead now, my family is with the Maker. Why would I pull them away from happiness just so they could die again one day in the future? I am very sad that my family is gone, but I'm content with how things are!" Kyle smiled and said in a somewhat happy tone "Well... I'm glad to hear that! It's gonna be awesome having you here on Earth!" Uko smiled an embarrassed smile when Kyle said this.

The only one who didn't greet Kyle was Dende, do to the fact he had never met him before. Kyle walked up too Dende, asked who he was and after Dende introduced himself and explained his story too Kyle, Kyle told Dende who he was as well.

Will approached Kyle and said "Hey, Kyle... it's good too have you back!" Kyle hugged Will and said with a smile "Hey, bro! How are ya holding up!?" Will gained a small smile at Kyle's friendly greeting; as it was the first bit of kindness he had received in months.

Cho asked Kyle "Hey, Kyle. Why did you take so long getting here and why is your ship so badly burnt?" Kyle turned too Cho and said nonchalantly "All the destruction on Namek damaged the Black Meteor and only two out of its ten engines were still working when I took off. And the reason the Black Meteor is so badly burnt is because I flew a little too close too the sun. I don't think this thing will ever fly again."

Dende asked Kyle "What did you do to Frieza? You made him suffer, right?" Kyle replied coldly "I punched off his arm and then cut off his tail. I was about to pop his head off as well, but I honestly couldn't stand all the death that had happened there and I wouldn't be responsible for another one, so I just left him there, he tried to attack me again, but I knocked him out and left him on Namek in the hopes that he could withstand a planet exploding."

Everyone was kind of startled to hear what Kyle had done. Uko went up too Kyle, grabbed the collar of his gi and asked him angrily "After everything Frieza and his family have done too the universe, you just let him go!? Why!?" Kyle said in an apologetic tone "I'm... I'm sorry. I just don't like to kill things! I couldn't stand the look of pain in his eyes..." Uko then paused for a moment and then punched Kyle in his face, knocking him too the ground. Kyle asked "The Hell was THAT for!?" Uko then said "Frieza will come here eventually for his revenge..." Everyone asked Uko at the same time "WHAT!?" Uko said "Cold, his father, will probably waste no time or resources trying to find Frieza, and the Cold empire has the technology to replace any missing body parts with even stronger mechanical ones..." Will chimed in while rubbing his eye patch "She's right. They offered to replace my eye after I returned from the Saiyan invasion, but I didn't have any time for that." Kyle said cheerfully "So what? I'm a Super Saiyan now and I'm way stronger than what I was on Namek! I'll chase Frieza away as soon as he gets here!" James then said "If Frieza is gonna be even stronger than he was when you fought him on Namek, then some extra training wouldn't hurt!" Kyle then asked with a large smile "Now who said I wasn't gonna train?" Will then said excitedly "Well, if any of us want a piece of Frieza before Kyle gets through with him, then we're gonna have to train our butts off as well!" Wyto approached Will and asked him reluctantly "Um... I'm not getting any good training with everyone at the Sky Temple, can I train with you instead?" Will was shocked to hear this and asked Wyto "What?! I thought you hatted me! Why do you wanna train with me?!" Wyto said in an annoyed tone "I still hate you, but you're getting stronger than anyone else at the Sky Temple, and I want to get that strong as well... Besides, I'll be able to beat the crap out of you and say that it's just sparing!" Will said in a cautious tone "Fine, but the training that I do is ten times harder than anything at the Sky Temple!" James, Uko and Cho all said at the same time "I'll go and train with Kyle!" Kyle asked them all "Why?" Cho said with a grin "You're my rival! I need to keep up with you as best as I can!" James said while shrugging "I just want to hang out with you again, it's been a while!" Uko said while folding her arms "I just feel like it." Aida said confidently "I'll be strong enough by then to flatten Frieza myself!" Leo said with an embarrassed tone "I guess I'll train too. I don't want to be completely useless to this team!" Dende then asked Aida and Leo "Can I train at this sky Temple place with you guys? I really want to get stronger as well!" Leo said with a smile "That sounds fine to me! Just don't expect anyone to hold your hand, kid!" Dende said while clinching his fists "I promise that I will do my best!" Bryanna said "... I um... I think that I'll just keep training on my own, like I've been doing..."

Kyle then said while holding his hands behind his head "I think I'll spend a week or two with my family before I start training seriously again!" James said too Kyle "Oh, um. that reminds me... Ryan has... well... he's become... he's become the world's leading scientist in just about every field..." Kyle fell over himself when he heard James say this, he then asked in shock "I'm sorry, what!?" James replied calmly "Well, after you cured Ryan of his down syndrome... his intelligence jumped up too seemingly super human levels!" Kyle thought in surprise "Well... Ryan was always pretty smart for a downs child..." The group all then flew off.

One month later, where planet Namek used to be. A space ship that looked much like Frieza's did, except much larger, was flying through the rubble that was once planet Namek. Inside of the ship there was a creature that looked much like what Frieza looked like in his second form, except he was also wearing the armor of Frieza's men, his armor also had a cape attached to it. He was a foot taller than Frieza was in his second form and he was light blue and white instead of the white and pink that Frieza was. This member of Frieza's race asked the many aliens that were operating this ship "Do any of you see my son on our scanners?" One of the aliens said "I'm sorry, King Cold, but we haven't found any traces of life on our scanners yet. Prince Frieza could already be dea... um, I..." Cold (power level 170,000,000) then smacked the head clean off of that alien and said angrily "My darling Frieza would not be destroyed as easily as some stupid planet! We are not leaving here until we find him!" All of the aliens were frozen in fear of Cold, but one of them then found something on one of the scanners and said joyfully "King Cold, I think I've found something!" Cold asked the alien in glad tone "You did!?" Cold then rushed over too that soldier and examined the scanner that he was using. The soldier said "The life signature is faint, but it's still there!" Cold said "Quickly, home in on that life signature and pull it in with the tractor beam!"

In the space rubble that was once planet Namek. What was left of Frieza could be seen floating through space. All that was left of him was his right arm, half of his upper torso and half of his head. Amazingly, his right hand could still be seen twitching.

Frieza was pulled onto his father's ship and was immediately brought too the Med. Bay. After three days of operations, all of Frieza's missing body parts were replaced by robotic versions. One week later, Frieza had woken up and was greeted by his father. Cold said happily "It's good to see that you're back to full health, son! How do your new mechanical parts feel?" Frieza looked at his new left arm and said with slight surprise "I feel stronger than ever, father!" Cold said proudly "That's because you are stronger than you have ever been. According to the doctors, your strength should have multiplied significantly!" Frieza (power level as a cyborg 432,000,000) said too his father "Daddy, I want to go too the home of a race of creatures called humans and destroy it!" Cold smiled and said "That sounds like fun! Let's see if we cant find this place and turn it into fireworks!" Cold then ordered his navigators to go where his son had asked.


	32. Chapter 32: Hi Frieza

After training for a solid year, each of the Dragon Fighters were still continuing with their individual training, but, after sensing two massive power levels and at least a few hundred smaller ones headed towards Earth. The Dragon Fighters had all realized that it was time to finally settle things with Frieza once and for all.

Leo (power level 12,900,000), Aida (power level 15,200,000) and Dende (power level 390,000) were the closest to where Frieza was landing his ship; a series of plateaus in the middle of a desert; and as such, they were the first to arrive.

Leo said in an unsure tone "OK, we're here... what are the three of us supposed to do against a monster like Frieza?!" Dende said in an attempt at being funny "I suppose we'll make for good meat shields!" Aida folded her arms and said in a confident tone "You two can go run and hide for all I care! I'll be at the front line of this, helping Kyle fight Frieza! I can probably beat him by myself!" Just as Aida finished saying this, Wyto (power level 60,000,000) and Will (power level 72,000,000) showed up and Aida thought in relieved tone "Oh, thank goodness."

Will smiled awkwardly at Aida and said "Hey, Aida. How are you do-" Aida grabbed onto Will's arm and dragged him away. Aida shouted at Will angrily "LISTEN UP! You cut off my God damn head! Things will never be the same between us again, you monster! You'll be lucky if we ever have so much as friendly relationship ever again! Do you understand!?" Aida then started walking away. Will then said sorrowfully "Aida... I-" Aida turned around and shouted "What the Hell is it, you stupid bastard!?" Will said in a depressed tone "... Nothing. I'll stop bothering you..." Will had then gained a look of sorrow, but understanding on his face. Aida and Will both walked back too the group after their conversation.

Wyto asked the members of the Dragon Fighters that were actually there "So what's the plan, guys?" Kyle (power level 85,000,000), James (power level 28,875,000), Cho (power level 26,000,000) and Uko (power level 65,000,000) arrived exactly at the moment that Wyto asked that question. Leo said with complete relieve "Oh, thank God! The Super Saiyan is here!" Kyle then said in a happy tone "You know Uko has actually made a more powerful version of the Berserker Instinct! She might actually be able to take on Frieza herself!" James said happily "And I've been studying Kyle's Super Saiyan form and I think I might be close to figuring out how to transform into a Super Saiyan myself!" Will then asked "... But you cant actually transform yet?" James said "I... well... no." Will then asked "Why did you bring it up then?" James rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and said "I... I was... I was just kind of excited..." There was a moment of silence that followed this conversation.

Kyle said in his leader voice "Alright, everybody! Me and Uko are gonna go and deal with Frieza as quickly as possible! Ryan said he needed to talk too me about something important, so we need to make this quick! Everyone else... just don't do anything that could get yourselves killed!" Will, Cho and Aida all took offence too this at first, but, eventually, everyone nodded their heads in understanding at how dangerous this situation really was.

Aida said hesitantly "Um, Kyle... both me and Leo have been working on new techniques to help us keep up with you guys. Leo hasn't finished developing his technique yet, but I have. It's a new variation on Cho's ability to absorb the energy of those who are willing. I can take it out of people just by grabbing onto them. I don't actually get any stronger by doing this, but it drains away my target's stamina and let's me keep fighting if I've completely exhausted myself! I call it the Leech's Touch." Kyle had a look of minor surprise on his face and said "Cool! If Frieza gets the upper hand in this fight, sneak up on him and drain him for all he has!" Aida gained a look of joy on her face, because she was happy at getting Kyle's approval for being his first choice for back up in this fight.

Meanwhile. A few miles away from the Dragon Fighters. Cold's ship had landed down on Earth. Frieza, Cold, and their men walked out of their ship. Cold asked his son "So, Frieza is this what you expected?" Frieza looked around for a second and said in an almost upset tone "This planet is a wasteland! I thought I saw a lot more plant life from orbit! Scanner, report!" One of Frieza and Cold's men, who was holding some sort of device, walked up too the two of them and said "The scanner says that we are merely on one of this planet's sand zones. This planet actually seems to have a fairly large amount of resources." Frieza smiled and said happily "If that's true, then we can make a decent price from selling this planet, after we wipe out any sentient life that's on it, that is!" Cold folded his arms and said in an angry tone "But first, I say we destroy the stupid monkey that dared to lay hands on my darling angel!" Frieza clenched his fist and replied in an equally angry tone "Indeed, father!"

Kyle and Uko were floating in the air, a few dozen feet from where Frieza, Cold and their soldiers were. Uko looked closely at the group of villains and saw Cold standing next to his son. Uko was filled to the breaking point with anger when she saw the man responsible for the destruction of her family and home; she then shouted "Berserker Instinct three fold!" (power level 585,000,000) Uko went through the regular changes that turning on the Berserker Instinct causes, except this time, she had a nine foot thick aura. Uko rushed at Cold and landed a punch on him before he or Frieza could even tell that she was headed towards them.

Frieza shouted in confusion "What the!?... It's you! That traitor!" Uko ignored Frieza and starred down Cold. Uko asked ferociously "Why?! Why did you kill them?! I did every horrible thing you ever asked of me, and you still destroyed my world! Why?!" Cold got up and looked confused for a minute, but then he gained a look of realization. Cold said in a strangely friendly manner "Oh, right! You're that red skinned girl with the pointy ears that used to work for me! You see, in all honesty I had completely forgotten that you worked for me when I decided to destroy your world on a whim. I only remembered you when Refkles reported your mutiny!" Uko asked in disbelieve while beginning to cry "You destroyed my world on a whim?... YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" Uko then rushed at Cold like a mad bull and punched him so hard in his face that he was knocked into the ground and got stuck in it. Cold caused an energy explosion all around him, freeing himself from the ground. Cold then swung his tail at Uko, but Uko grabbed Cold's tail before it could hit her and then she lifted Cold into the air and started slamming Cold into the ground by his tail. Uko threw Cold into the ground, and the amount of force behind her throw caused Cold to be sent drilling through the ground. Cold flew out of the ground and brushed himself off nonchalantly. Cold was about to say something about how he was holding back his real power, but Uko flew up too Cold before he could say anything, she had a look of pure hatred in her eyes. Uko swiftly grabbed onto Cold's horns and ripped them right out of his head.

Frieza had a look of horror on his face when he saw his father being injured so brutally. Frieza flew up to try and assist his father, but Kyle appeared in front of Frieza, in his Super Saiyan form (power level 4,250,000,000) and said with a friendly smile "Hey, Frieza! What are you doing on Earth?" Frieza threw a punch at Kyle; which he easily dodged; and said angrily "I'm here to destroy this world, you stupid monkey!" Kyle frowned and said in a more serious tone "I was afraid you would say that... Frieza, you need to leave my world, right now!" Frieza grinned and asked Kyle while trying to land more attacks on him "Why would I leave? I've become more than strong enough to destroy you!" Kyle said while easily dodging all of Frieza's attacks "If you had this much strength on Namek than you would have killed me no question, but I've been training pretty hard sense we fought each other on Namek and I'm in a whole new league now, you can't touch me anymore, Frieza." Frieza was trying as hard as he could to land a hit on Kyle, but to Frieza's frustration, he dodged every single attack. Kyle then lightly punched Frieza in his stomach, knocking the air out of his cybernetic lungs. Kyle then said calmly "I put next to no effort into that punch, Frieza. Leave now! You know how I feel about killing, but I wont hesitate if you try to hurt anyone on this world!" Frieza then grew incredibly angry, flew into the air and created an energy ball that was twice the size of what he used to destroy Namek. Frieza threw the energy blast and Kyle raised one hand in defence. When the death ball reached Kyle, he just back handed the massive ball of energy and sent it flying into space. Frieza couldn't believe what Kyle had just done, so he just rushed at Kyle out of desperation and punched him in his face with his robot hand, but, unfortunately for Frieza, his fist smashed to pieces when it made contact with Kyle's face. Frieza was on his knees on the ground beneath Kyle and grabbing the stub where his robotic hand used to be, in pain. Kyle knelt down to Frieza, so they could talk face to face. Kyle then asked Frieza calmly "Please, just leave." Frieza then saw his father fall too the ground. Cold had a hole in his chest, he was missing his right arm, and both of his legs and his tail were gone. Frieza said too Kyle angrily "If you don't believe in killing, then stop that sex slave of your's from killing my father!" Kyle thought in annoyance "My God, these guys really are really sexist!" Kyle said in sorrow "I wish I could stop her, but your father destroyed her entire world for fun! His fate is hers to decide." Uko then stomped down onto Cold's torso, pointed her palm at him and started firing a volley of energy blasts at Cold, after she was done, nothing was left above Cold's torso. Uko then fired one final blast at the tyrant's torso, completely disintegrating it and leaving nothing left of the evil King Cold.

Frieza screamed at his men in anger "Help me, you idiots!" Frieza's men were about to charge in and help, but the rest of the Dragon fighters then appeared in front of them. Will said arrogantly "Before you all try anything stupid against us, check those silly little Scouters of your's!" Some of Frieza's men did as Will suggested and their Scouters all exploded instantly. All of Frieza's men were then paralyzed with fear and Frieza had no one left to call on for help.

Frieza had a look of fear, anger and sorrow on his face and he then started screaming and attacking Kyle wildly. Kyle dodged all of Frieza's attacks and said in an annoyed tone "Stop it, Frieza! Just leave!" Kyle then flew back a long distance, and, before he could say anything else, Frieza charged at him as fast as he could. Kyle threw a punch at Frieza's face when he got close to him, while shouting "I said stop!" Kyle's punch then went straight through Frieza's head and killed him.

Kyle looked at his arm in a mixture of anger sorrow and said emotionlessly "I told you to leave... I wasn't even trying to punch you this hard... you stupid bastard!" Kyle then pulled his hand out of Frieza's head, looked over at Frieza's terrified minions and said ferociously "Leave this world, NOW!" All of Frieza's men then rushed back into Frieza and Cold's ship and took off as fast as they could. Kyle looked down at Frieza's corpse and said "... I guess there was just no helping you after all..." Kyle then fired an energy blast at Frieza's corpse and disintegrated it.

The rest of the Dragon Fighters had flown into the sky so that they wouldn't get caught between Kyle and Frieza, and they were just watching from a safe distance. After Frieza had died, they all flew towards Kyle and Uko. Will ran up too Kyle and said with a cheer "YES! They're dead! You two did it!" Uko actually joined in with Will's little celebration, but Kyle gave no response too Will's praise. James put his hand on Kyle's shoulder and asked him with a concerned tone "Kyle, what's wrong?" Kyle turned his head to face James and said without any emotion "I killed him. I wanted to help him, but I killed him." Leo heard what Kyle said and said too him in a comforting tone "Kyle, Frieza has destroyed entire planets, he's killed billions if not trillions of people, he was a maniac, there was nothing you could have done for him." Kyle rubbed the back of his head and said in a slightly doubtful tone "... I guess you're right... I need to go talk with Ryan." Kyle then quickly flew off.

A few minutes later at the Sky Temple. Kyle landed on the outside area of the temple and went looking for Ryan. Kyle ran into James's older brother on his way, said hello and asked him if he knew where Ryan was. James's brother said that Ryan was probably working on some sort of project in his room, Kyle thanked James's brother and went on his way.

Kyle indeed found Ryan in his room. Ryan had some sort of hand drawn image on his wall of a human x-ray, with a large assortment of notes all around the body. Kyle then tapped on Ryan's shoulder and said in a friendly tone "Hey, buddy!" Ryan said in a relieved tone "Oh, thank God, you're back! Listen, Kyle do you see this image on my wall?!" Kyle said in a joking tone "It's kind of hard to miss." Ryan said in an embarrassed tone "Oh, right... Anyway! I'm going to assume that you remember that time when the two of us had gone to that space station so you could head off too Namek, and that scientist had pulled out that device to find Namek's coordinates. Well I was watching the screen of that device the whole time he had it out and, for a brief moment, he had flipped past this image I have here on my wall. It made me curious, so I copied it to see if I could figure out what it was." Kyle asked in disbelieve "How do you remember what it looked like if you only saw it for a split second!?" Ryan said nonchalantly "I found out that I have a photographic memory. Anyway. From what I can deduce from this image, I would say that they're working on some sort of Human Saiyan hybrid." Kyle asked Ryan in confusion "What!? How are they able to do that!?" Ryan said in a slightly condescending tone "Whenever you guys have a huge fight with some sort of invader, you do wind up spilling a lot of your own blood. It's really not that hard to get some Saiyan DNA if you know where to look. So, based on the data I've gathered from this image, I'd say they'll be done making the hybrids in roughly three years." Kyle asked in utter confusion "Why do you think they're doing this and who do you think these people are?" Ryan thought for a second and replied "Back when you were fighting those Saiyan invaders, a U.S. bomber flew at you and tried to drop a nuclear bomb on you and that short Saiyan. This is just a theory, but I believe that whoever is making these hybrids is the same group that sent that bomber after you. These hybrids are most likely being created to kill not only you, but Will and James as well. I also think that this group is either a splinter cell of the U.S. government or the U.S. government itself." Kyle said in a worried tone "I need to go and tell the team about this!" Kyle them climbed out of one of the windows in Ryan's room and flew off to tell his team about what's happening.

Meanwhile. With the Dragon Fighters. Uko asked James with noticeable concern "Do you think Kyle's OK?" James was thinking of an answer when Cho stepped forward and said with a grin "Kyle's gonna be fine! He just needs to find something to punch, after that he'll be all better!" Everyone in the group laughed a little bit at Cho's comment.

The group continued discussing what to do next, until Kyle showed back up and said in a slight panic "Guys! We have a problem!" Everyone was a little shocked at Kyle's sudden appearance. Will asked Kyle in a concerned tone "What's wrong?" Kyle replied while speaking rather quickly "Ryan found some evidence that says that some part of the government is creating Human Saiyan hybrids to kill us! Ryan says that he thinks that they'll be done making them in about three years!" Everyone was shocked and confused to hear this. Will said confidently "If this really is true, than let's just use the teleportation plate at the Sky Temple to find the place that these people are at and kill the guys that are..." Will stopped talking when he noticed all the glares that were given to him when he suggested killing people. James asked Kyle "What do you think we should do about this, Kyle?" Kyle thought for a second and said in a calm tone "Well... killing isn't an option, so I say we just continue training as we have been and see what happens!" Leo commented "If these hybrid things are anything like you guys, then I'm gonna have to perfect my new attack quickly and put myself through the training of my life if I want to have a chance at surviving!" Aida quickly chimed in "Me too!" Cho said calmly "I'm gonna continue to try too figure out how to use that form I used against Frieza." Dende was made curious by what Cho had just said and asked him "What transformation are you talking about?" Cho replied with a smile "When I was fighting against Frieza, he was beating me to death, I got incredibly angry at the idea of dying again as well as being angry at Frieza for killing the Namekian race, suddenly, I became a giant and my muscles became huge." Dende said in a mixture of shock and amazement "You became a Grand Namekian!" Cho asked in complete confusion "A what?" Dende said excitedly "My father used to tell me stories about the most bountiful time of our race. A few of those stories were about the greatest warriors our race has ever seen. Those warriors were called Grand Namekians! They transformed into giants and fought off any enemies that threatened our race!" Cho asked Dende in a hopeful tone "Can you help me unlock this form!?" Dende said with a mixture of uncertainty and hopefulness "... Maybe!" Cho smiled and said happily "Well then, I guess the two of us are training together!" Dende said happily "I would love to train with the one that Nail felt was worthy of his power!" Cho and Dende then both flew off to train. James said to Kyle "I'm gonna keep training with you. Maybe I'll even figure out how to become a Super Saiyan!" Kyle smiled and said "Hopefully you will!" Kyle then looked over at Uko and asked her hesitantly "... Hey, Uko... do you wanna train with me and James?" Uko looked over at Leo and Aida and said "I think I'm gonna help Leo and Aida with their training. They need all the help they can get!" Kyle looked a little disappointed by this, but he quickly recomposed himself. Will said in a reserved tone "I'm just gonna pick up the pace on my training. Wyto, you still wanna tag along?" Wyto replied coldly "I'm getting better training from you anyway, so why not?" All of the Dragon Fighters then went their separate ways for training.

Author's note: Hi everyone, to say sorry for taking so long on this chapter I'm gonna make a QNA chapter. Send me any questions that you may have about my story through a review or just by messaging me and I'll do my best to answer it in one or two chapters from now. This QNA chapter will also have a few fun facts like how tall each character is and what have you. So if you have any questions, just ask me and I'll answer them when that chapter comes about.


	33. Chapter 33: It's not over

One month after the death of Frieza and Cold, on a planet far from Earth: On the surface of this planet there was a city in ruins with the dead bodies of its former residents. In the middle of this city was a member of Frieza's race, sitting in what was left of a chair. This alien looked like Frieza, except he was a foot and a half taller, he had a more rugged face that had two red streaks going down it; the rest of him was white and dark blue as opposed to Frieza's all white skin. This alien also had a blind left eye with a scar running across it, and he was missing the tip of his tail.

A humanoid alien with light blue skin and yellow hair, with what looked like the armor that Frieza's men wore, except this suit was yellow with a white trim and had only one shoulder pad, ran up to this member of Frieza's race, bowed to him and said, in what sounded like a French accent "Lord Cooler! We have received reports that your brother and your father have been killed!" Cooler looked at this alien and asked him in very minor surprise "Where did they die, and who killed them?" The alien replied "The reports say that they were killed on Earth, by a Saiyan and his band of rebels." Cooler then stood up and said in a very serious tone "We're headed too Earth! We can't let this embarrassment to my family name slide!"

A few months into the Dragon Fighters training for when the Hybrids would be completed: Kyle (power level 145,000,000) and James (Power level 52,000,000) were in an extremely large forest for their training. Kyle was practicing to extend the amount of time he could stay in his Super Saiyan form and James was studying Kyle in this form, while also just working out at the same time.

Later that night, Kyle and James were preparing their dinner, when they were visited by Wyto (power level 74,720,000). James smiled and asked in a friendly tone "Hey, Wyto! What are you doing here?" Wyto had a very upset look on her face and said angrily "Will pissed me off, so I'm gonna hang out with you guys for a week or so. Is that alright?" Kyle said happily "Sure, sounds fine to me! It should be fun!" Kyle then handed a piece of meat to Wyto and asked her "Want something to eat?" Wyto happily took the food and said in a joyful tone "I'd love some!" They all then ate, talked for about an hour and a half and then went to sleep.

The next morning, Kyle woke up before James and Wyto and went off to go and train further. About an hour later, James and Wyto both woke up as well. "Ah, great!" James said in frustration. "Kyle went off without me again! I told him that studying his Super Saiyan form is part of my training!" Wyto noticed James' frustration and said excitedly "I'll go find him and bring him back here for you! You just relax while I'm gone." Wyto then flew off after Kyle's energy.

James had decided to do some one handed push ups while Wyto went off to get Kyle, when he was suddenly hit in the back by a light energy blast. James quickly got up and looked around for the source of this attack and saw an alien that looked like a cross between a puke green-skinned human crossed with a hairless ape wearing armor that was like the armor that Frieza's men wore, except it was yellow and only had one shoulder pad; the alien also wore a helmet of the same color pattern as the armor. James asked the alien "Who the heck are you?!" The alien replied with an arrogant smile "The name's Dore (power level 50,000,000), and I'm guessing that you're the monkey our boss is looking for!" Before James could ask any further questions, Dore attacked him.

James dodged Dore's first punch, but was promptly kneed in the stomach. James then elbowed Dore in the back of his head, quickly turned around, hit Dore in the face with an energy ball, destroying his Scouter in the process, he then flew into the air and started pelting Dore with a volley of energy blasts. Dore then flew out of the smoke that the energy blasts were creating to reveal he had lost his helmet and had evidence of quite a few hits on his arms and armor, and a couple on his face as well. Dore punched James in his stomach and tried to follow it up with a punch to the face, but James used both of his arms and caught the attack; he then lifted Dore over his head and threw him at the ground. James then flew straight at Dore and kneed him in his face. Dore responded by grabbing James' leg and then smashed him into the ground next to him. Dore quickly got up and started pelting James with energy blasts. Just as Dore lifted up his arms to fire off the finishing blow, James swiped his feat at Dore's legs and knocked him over. James then took this opportunity to fly back and prepare another attack. James put one of his hands forward and fired a fairly large energy blast at Dore, causing a large explosion.

A few miles from where the fight between James and Dore was taking place. The blue skinned alien saw the explosion from a distance and asked into his Scouter "What is going on!? Report!" A high pitched voice came through, but Dore did not. The blue-skinned alien said too the high pitched voice "Go find Dore, Neiz!" Neiz replied with respect "Yes, sir!"

Back at the fight between James and Dore. Dore was heavily injured, his right arm was broken so badly that the bone was piercing through his arm, the right half of the torso of his armor was gone and he was heavily bleeding from various parts of his body. James was bleeding from his right cheek, and he had a hand on his chest due to having a broken rib. "Well, fortunately this guy isn't as strong as me, but he sure can take one heck of a beating!" James thought. "I was sure he would have passed out from the arm breaking!" Dore then ran straight at James.

James had enough of Dore's determination and, as soon as Dore got close to him, he kicked Dore in his crotch. Dore fell to the ground while grabbing onto his lower regions in pain. James thought "Huh, I wasn't sure that would work, what with him being one of Frieza's guys and all." Dore then glared at James and decided to bite into his leg out of anger. James let out a cry of fury before using his other leg to kick Dore in his collar bone, fracturing it. James then started walking away from Dore and prepared to fly off to the Sky Temple so that he could recover in the healing room, but Dore was somehow still conscious and fired energy blasts at James from his eyes. James then screamed in unbelievable rage "JUST STAY DOWN, YOU FREAK! JUSTICE WAVE!" (power level 102,000,000) James then fired off his signature move, accidentally killing Dore.

James looked at the burnt up corpse of Dore and thought in embarrassment "Oh, crap, I killed him! S***!" James then decided to worry about this after he got healed at the Sky Temple. Just as he was about to fly off, he got spin kicked in his head by some sort of brown, lizard humanoid alien that was wearing the same type of armor as Dore was, minus the helmet. James was more angry than anything else and asked the alien in frustration "Oh, what now?!" The alien replied arrogantly, "My name's Neiz!" (power level 69,000,000) "And the guy that you just killed was an ally of mine!" James quickly tried to punch Neiz in his face, but his head quickly retreated into his own body. James still had his arm stuck out and thought in confusion "What the?..." Neiz's head then popped out and bit into James's arm with his razer sharp teeth. James was shouting in pain, but he was smart enough to know not to try just pulling his arm out from Neiz's teeth, so he focused his kie and fired an energy blast from the part of his arm that Neiz was biting into. Neiz quickly released his mouth from its grip on James' arm as smoke poured from it, before feeling around his mouth and started pulling out broken teeth. "Why is everyone biting me today!?" James thought while grabbing his wounded and bleeding arm. James then saw Neiz pulling out his teeth, so he asked, "Wouldn't it be healthier to leave those in there?" Neiz then pulled out his last broken tooth, and as soon as he did, new teeth grew back in their place. Neiz smiled a toothy grin before explaining, "My race is made up of carnivores! We lose teeth biting into things all the time, we evolved to regrow them quickly. By the way, I never knew Saiyan tasted so good, I think I'll help myself to the rest of you!" Neiz then fired a large energy blast at James, knocking him to the ground, he then rushed at James with his mouth ready to take another bite out of him, when he was suddenly kicked in the mouth by Wyto.

Wyto flew over to help James lay down against a rock near a river, while Neiz pulled many more broken teeth from his mouth. Wyto asked James "I was about to find Kyle when I felt the serious energy being dished out here! What's going on?!" James was trying to find a comfortable position to sit in while saying "Some of Frieza's goons are here. These guys must be the best that Frieza's army has, because they are ridiculously strong!" Wyto said in a serious tone "Just stay here while I deal with this punk!" James said in a worried tone "Wait! This guy has some strange ability that allows him to pull his head into his body, so don't bother with trying to punch him in his face." Wyto then thought of something for a second and said with a smile "I'll keep that in mind." Wyto then rushed at Neiz.

Wyto kneed Neiz in his stomach, sending him flying, she then shot off two energy balls at him, but he managed to deflect them both and then retaliated with an energy beam. The beam hit Wyto dead on, but she just flew through it with nothing but a couple bruises. Wyto then flew at Neiz, feet first, she attempted to kick him in his face, but he retracted his head before she could hit him. Neiz laughed and asked "Didn't you hear you're friend?!" Uko said sternly "Yeah, I heard him. I just wanted to see it for myself." Neiz then popped his head back out, and he started firing a barrage of energy balls at Wyto, a few of the attacks hit her, but she managed to either deflect or dodge all of the other attacks. Neiz then rushed Wyto and kicked her in her face, but, before his foot could move away from her face, she grabbed onto his ankle and started crushing it. Neiz tried to get away from Wyto, but she had an iron grip on him, so he decided to cover his hand in energy and used the attack on himself to cut off his own foot. Neiz then started flying away from Uko as fast as he could, but he heard Wyto chasing after him. Wyto spin kicked Neiz in his spin, she then flew above Neiz and looked like she was going to punch him in his face so he hid his head again. Neiz thought "How stupid is this girl?" Neiz then felt something grab onto his shoulders, he then heard Wyto say "Blood Gun!" (power level 131,000,000) he then saw a large beam of red energy go into the hole that his head had gone into.

Wyto coughed a little bit after shooting off her Blood Gun into Neiz's head hole and then headed back to where she had left James, leaving behind the headless corps of Neiz. Wyto returned to the camp-site only to see James being strangled by the blue-skinned alien.

Wyto quickly rushed at the blue-skinned alien, but he turned around even quicker than she could move and kicked Wyto in her face. Wyto tried to get back up, but she fell back down when James was thrown at her. Wyto quickly moved James off of herself, but the blue-skinned alien rushed at her while she was still on the ground and kicked her in her stomach, knocking her into the air, he then knocked her back into the ground by punching her in her back. Wyto looked up at her attacker and was made very angry when she saw the arrogant smile on his face, she then spun around on the ground, knocking the alien over, she followed this up by swiftly hovering above the alien and blasting a large energy attack at him at near point blank.

Wyto felt like she had won, but the blue-skinned alien got up out of the smoke with nothing but a few bruises and cuts, as well as the shoulder pad of his armor being missing. He then fired an energy ray at her while shouting "No one defeats the mighty Salza (power level 89,000,000) that easily!" Wyto managed to dodge the attack, and both Wyto and Salza rushed straight at each other. Wyto tried to punch Salza in his face, but he deflected the attack, covered his hand in a blade shaped energy attack and stabbed her in her stomach.

Wyto fell to the ground, coughed up a puddle of blood and then passed out. Salza said in disgust "Well, I doubt either of you were the Saiyan that killed Lord Cooler's brother and father. So where is that stupid monkey?" Salza then looked at the unconscious James and Wyto and said "I suppose I'll dispose of both of you now before you can get a chance to recover and get stronger." Salza then covered his hand in the energy blade once more and walked over too Wyto. Salza said without any emotion "You already have one cut in you, may as well finish the job." Salza lifted his hand blade over his head and just as he swung his hand down, Will's sword got in his way.

Salza used his ability of flight to dash back from Wyto, so he could get a good look at who had just interrupted his attack and he saw Will. (power level 130,000,000) Will looked at Wyto and then at her wound and was mad furious at the sight. Will then saw James and the horrible condition that he was in, and this only served to make him even angrier. Will carried them both over too some shade and laid them both down on their backs, he then glared at Salza with furry in his eye. Salza asked in an aggressive tone "Are you the on that killed Frieza and Cold?!" Will said passive aggressively "No, that wasn't me." Salza then lifted up his blade arm and said with a sadistic smile "Then you are just another filthy monkey to be put down!" He then rushed at Will and tried to cut his head off, but Will blocked the attack with his sword and kicked Salza in his stomach. As Salza recovered, Will rushed at him and unleashed a whirlwind of sword swings. Salza managed to block and dodge most of these attacks, until Will crouched down and swung his sword through the socket of the arm that Salza was using to create his energy blade. Salza screamed in pain as silver blood poured out from the spot his arm once was. Will then elegantly threw his sword into the air, put his hands forward and said calmly "Demon Buster." (power level 180,000,000) After his attacked destroyed Salza, Will leaned over too the right and his sword landed perfectly into the sheath on his back.

Will started walking over too James and Wyto, when Kyle flew in. Will asked in an aggressive tone "Where the Hell were you!?" Kyle yawned and said in a tired yet sorry tone "I woke up before James and Wyto and I went off for training, but I was still tired and I fell back asleep. What happened here, and why are you here?" Will had a look of annoyance on his face and said "I came here because I sensed that James and Wyto were being attacked by Cooler's Armored Squadron." Kyle asked in a baffled tone "I'm sorry, who?" Will said calmly while examining Wyto and James "A team of three of the strongest fighters in the universe, they were hand picked and trained by Cooler himself. And Cooler is Frieza's older brother, just in case you were curious." Instead of saying anything in response to Will's explanation, Kyle pushed him to the ground. Will asked in an annoyed tone "What was tha-" Kyle then got hit in the chest by two small energy blasts that pierced holes in his chest and caused Kyle to pass out from the pain.

Will looked into the air and saw Cooler. (power level 160,000,000) Will pulled out his sword and went to attack Cooler, but Cooler swiftly used his tail to smack Will's sword from his hand and then kneed him in his stomach, followed by being smacked too the ground by his tail. Cooler flew down too the ground and looked into the hole he had made with Will's body; expecting to see Will, but instead he saw nothing. Will then exploded out of the ground, a few feet away and fired a fairly large energy blast at Cooler, who just smacked the attack away with his tail. Will rushed at Cooler and punched him in his face, Will then unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks on Cooler. Will threw one more punch with as much strength as he could put behind the attack, landing it squarely in Cooler's face. Cooler then just grabbed Will's fist off of his face, glared at him, and started punching him in his face and stomach over and over again. Cooler then threw Will into the air and kicked him away when he came back down, he then fired an average sized energy blast at Will before he even hit the ground.

Will landed down next too Kyle and thought "Even after all that training, I still can't beat one of Frieza's people in a fight! God dammit!" Bryanna then landed next too Will, while carrying a small bag.

Will had a look of shock to see Bryanna (power level 1,100) here and asked her "What do you think you're doing here?!" Bryanna said in an offended tone "I'm not gonna try to fight that guy, don't worry! I'm not stupid! Here, have a Sensue bean!" Bryanna then handed Will a Sensue, which he quickly took. Will (power level after healing 133,000,000) said coldly "I'll hold off Cooler as long as I can! Get Sensue beans to the others!" Bryanna quickly went about doing as she was asked.

Will rushed at Cooler and tried to spin kick him in the head, but he just raised his arm in defense, easily blocking the attack. Cooler then punched Will in his stomach, swiftly followed by a punch to the back of his head, smashing him into the ground. While he was still on the ground, Will quickly slid between Cooler's legs grabbed onto his tail, stood up and started spinning him around. Will then let go of Cooler, sending him flying into a nearby lake. Cooler let out a large amount of energy from his body, splitting apart the water around him and allowing him to simply walk out of the lake. Cooler was immediately met by Will, but he disappeared do to his speed, reappeared behind Will and grabbed onto his tail, Will then quickly lost all muscle control and fell to the ground. Cooler then lifted Will into the air by his tail and started spinning him around like a rag doll. Cooler threw Will at the trees of the forest, with him smashing through at least two dozen trees before he finally stopped. Before Will could recover from his tail being grabbed, Cooler appeared in front of him and started kicking him over and over again. Cooler then lifted a massive energy blast over his head, intending to kill Will, but he got kicked in his head by Kyle before he could fire the attack.

Cooler quickly recovered, saw Kyle (power level after healing 160,000,000) and asked "How did you heal so quickly?" Kyle got ready to attack and said with a smile "Trade secret!" Cooler also prepared himself and said arrogantly "It doesn't matter. I beat you with just one attack before this and I can do it again!" Cooler then fired two small beam of energy from his eyes, but Kyle swiftly dodged them this time and said "You got a lucky hit off on me! If beating me was that easy, then I would be the one dead right now, not Frieza." Cooler then smiled and asked with a sadistic smile "So you're the one who killed him?!" Kyle said while getting into a defensive stance "That's me. You here for revenge?" Cooler replied with a grin "No. I intended to kill both him and my father one day anyway, for what they did to mother and for the injuries that my father had inflicted onto me. It just that being beaten by a filthy monkey is a humiliation on our family's name. I'm merely here to correct that embarrassment." Kyle thought in surprise "No wonder Frieza was so messed up. Who wouldn't be with an older brother like this!?"

Kyle said too Cooler in a threatening tone "I'm gonna say this once: Get off my planet! RIGHT NOW!" Cooler then let out a small laugh and then rushed straight at Kyle and tried to kick him, but Kyle dodged his attack and said calmly "Let's see how you deal with someone who's just as strong as you are, but with ten times more skill!" Kyle then elbowed Cooler in the back off his head and then jumped into the air and dropped back down onto him with a knee drop. Cooler tried turning around to punch Kyle, but he managed to grab Cooler's hand before he even touched him, he then grabbed his pinky finger and broke it. Cooler winced in pain, but he quickly got over the pain and wrapped his tail around Kyle's throat and threw him away. Cooler then rushed at Kyle and tried to punch him over and over again, but Kyle seemed to dodge around the attacks like flowing water. Cooler tried to punch Kyle again, but he quickly thrusted out his palm and hit Cooler just above his arm pit, knocking him over. Cooler asked in frustration "How the Helion did you do that!?" Kyle said proudly "It's called martial arts!" Cooler was made furious at this embarrassment and tried to get back up, but Kyle jabbed him in his blind eye, forcing it back into his head.

Cooler screamed in pain and grabbed onto his eye socket and Kyle said in an aggressive tone "Last chance! Leave my planet NOW!" Cooler than moved his hand away from his eye and said coldly "I think you've noticed by now that I'm not as strong as my father." Kyle asked calmly "What about it?" Cooler smiled and asked "So how do you think I intended to kill him?" Kyle thought for a second, but stopped when he was knocked away by a large serge of energy released by Cooler.

Cooler stood back up and started transforming. Cooler grew to 6'5. His head gained four horns that were connected by some sort of naturally grown armor. His missing eye grew back and then both of them started glowing red. A naturally grown mask formed around his face. Armor formed on his chest, with two loops on his shoulders, the tip of his tail grew back and spiked gauntlets formed on his wrists and ankles.

Cooler (power level transformed 4,000,000,000) said proudly "I unlocked the final transformation of my people during intense training! This was the power I was going to use to kill my father and brother, but I suppose I'll use it on you instead!" Cooler then rushed at Kyle, punched him in his stomach and sent him flying through a nearby mountain. Kyle tried to get back up, but Cooler stomped onto him, and started pelting him with weak energy attacks, but he got interrupted by the arrival of James (power level after healing 57,000,000) and Wyto. (power level after healing 80,000,000) Cooler said arrogantly "Looks like I have two more monkeys to throw in the stew!" Cooler was about to start attacking the two of them, but stopped when Kyle (power level Super Saiyan 8,000,000,000) grabbed onto his hand.

Cooler swiped his hand away from Kyle and punched him in his stomach, but this had no effect on the Super Saiyan. Cooler asked in shock "What the Helion just happened to you?!" Kyle said passive aggressively "This is the power that I used to kill you're brother. This is the power of a Super Saiyan!" Cooler was about to try and attack Kyle again, but Kyle just kneed him in his stomach, knocking the air out of him. Kyle then shouted "LEAVE!" Cooler then thought for a second. He then flew half a mile above Kyle, created a massive energy ball and shouted " I wont allow for any more embarrassment on my family's name! I'll destroy you and this whole damn planet!" Kyle then said to himself "It's either him or the planet..." Kyle then prepared himself to fire a Spirit Cannon. Cooler shouted as fired his energy ball "NOW DIE!" Kyle shouted aggressively "Spirit Cannon FIRE!" (power level 13,000,000) Kyle's Spirit Cannon quickly tore through Cooler's energy ball, hit Cooler, and sent him flying into Earth's atmosphere before blowing him up.

Kyle then flew down too his friends, turned off his Super Saiyan formed and said with a smile "What do you guys say we find Will and Bryanna, and then we all head off too the Sky Temple so we can relax in the healing room?" Everyone let out a small laugh and went to look for Will and Bryanna so that they could head off towards the Sky Temple.


	34. QNA

Hey, everyone! QNA time!

First question, from anonymous: "I noticed that Leo sometimes calls the other characters 'kid'. Why does he do that? Is he really old or something?"

Well, the reason Leo does this is because he is the oldest member of the Dragon Fighters (excluding Wyto, but she does have a younger body than him). Though Leo only does this as a sign of affection towards the other members of the team, because he sees himself as the big brother of the group.

Second question, from Johnny126: "Why didn't Will get his eye back when he was revived on Namek, even though Kyle lost his whole body to lava, but it seemed to magically come back when he got wished back?"

The reason for that is that Will's eye injury had already fully healed as much as it could before he had died, only the injuries that were still on the body when a person dies gets healed when they are revived.

Third question, from anonymous: "Why is Will allowed back on Earth after the destruction he caused with the Saiyans? Wouldn't he get nuked or something?"

That is an easy question to answer, aside from the Dragon Fighters and their friends, no one knows that Will is even on Earth. He stays hidden in various wastelands while doing his training.

Fourth question, from Krillindbz88: "Why does Kyle have this sudden stance against killing people? He's done it before without a problem."

The only time Kyle has killed someone was because he either was made furious by his opponent, or he realized that the Earth would be in danger if he didn't kill certain enemies like Saculon or Cooler. Kyle generally sees fighting as nothing more than a game and finds the loss of any life a disgusting thing.

Fifth question, from supersonicrulz: "Are you gay? Kyle, Will and James have all said that they love each other."

No, sorry I'm not. The reason Kyle, Will and James have expressed love for one another is because they have all known each other for years and are as close as family. Any love that the three of them share is strictly platonic!

Sixth question, from anonymous: "What colors were Kyle, Will and James' eyes before they turned into Saiyans?"

Um... Kyle had blue eyes, and both James and Will had brown eyes.

Final question, from anonymous: "Why are you an ass hole?!"

Hmm... I don't know, just am I guess! :)

Time for fun facts!

Character heights from tallest to shortest.

Leo: 6'8

Kyle: 6'3

James: 6'1

Cho (half Namekian): 6'

Nolucas: 6'

Will: 5'11

Wyto: 5'9

Bryanna: 5'8

Dende (adult): 5'7 1\2

Cho (pure human): 5'6

Uko: 5'5

Dende (on Namek): 5'2

Aida (adult): 4'8

Aida (kid): 4'

With how intensely these characters train, do they ever have time to, or even remember to take a bath? This is how often these guys usually bath.

Kyle: Once every 3 days.

Will: Once every day.

James: Once every 2 days.

Uko: Once every 2 days.

Wyto: Once every day

Cho: Once a day.

Aida: Once every 3 days.

Leo: Once a week.

Dende: Namekians don't bath.

Bryanna: Once a day.

I know this will probably confuse the people who know how this actually works, and if I don't explain it, so... here are my multipliers for the Super Saiyan forms in this story.

False Super Saiyan is base * 25

Super Saiyan level 1 is base * 50

Super Saiyan level 2 is level 1 * 20

Super Saiyan level 3 is level 2 * 30

Fusion dance is the power level of the weaker fusion partner * 8

Potara fusion is... hard to explain.

Fused Super Saiyan is fusion's base power * 2,500

Fused Super Saiyan 2 is fused Super Saiyan * 400

Fused Super Saiyan 3 is fused Super Saiyan * 900

Super Saiyan level 4 is level 3 * 40 (if I ever deiced to go that far with this story, and that goes for everything else past this point as well)

Fused Super Saiyan 4 is fused Super Saiyan 3 * 1,600

Super Saiyan God is max power * 9,000

God Aura is 1/3 the power of Super Saiyan God

Super Saiyan Blue is God Aura * 5,000

Favorite hobbies of the Dragon Fighters.

Kyle, James and Will: Like to play video games.

Uko: Likes to relax and do nothing.

Wyto: Likes learning about human culture.

Cho: Likes to meditate.

Leo: Likes being a survivalist.

Aida: Likes to hunt.

Dende: Likes to learn about the history of his race from his father.

Bryanna: Likes to jet ski.

Nolucas: Likes to read in the Healing Room.

That's all for now. You can feel free to send me anymore questions and I'll either answer you directly or, if you want me to, I'll edit this chapter and put up your question.


	35. Chapter 34: The Hybrids

Roughly three years after the Dragon Fighters had started preparing for the hybrids, the U.S. military made an announcement about how they will be revealing the newest defense for American soil, at the White House, in a week.

All the necessary representatives and any others that had managed to gain permission to come to the showcasing of this new defense on the lawn of the White House. A very large stage with a curtain was set up and surprisingly comfortable chairs were put in front of the stage. Everyone took their seats and got ready for the big reveal while cameras were set up to film all of this. Floating above where the large amount of people who had shown up were most of the Dragon Fighters.

Kyle (power level 600,000,000) was looking on with an impatient curiosity on his face. James (power level 300,000,000) noticed the look on Kyle's face and asked him in a slightly worried tone "You OK, man?" Kyle replied nonchalantly "Just a bit eager." Uko (power level 550,000,000) and Aida (power level 175,000,000) were both a bit tired of waiting. Aida asked in an annoyed tone "What the heck is taking so long for them to reveal these Saiyan mutant guys?" James said in a calming tone "They're probably waiting for a few more people to arrive. It could take a few more hours for them all to get here." Uko sighed in frustration when she heard this and Aida seemed to actually growl out of anger.

While waiting for the Hybrids, Leo (power level 145,000,000) floated over too Cho (power level 240,000,000) and Dende (power level 9,000,000) and asked Cho, in a very blunt tone "Hey, kid. How come you've gotten so much weaker than Kyle? I thought you would be training just as hard as he was." Cho got a very annoyed look on his face from Leo's question and replied "It turns out that unlocking the state of Grand Namekian is mostly meditation and not physical training. I spent the better part of the first year and a half of my training in meditation with Dende." Cho pointed to Dende, with his thumb when he finished his sentence, causing Dende to grow a bit nervous and say " Hello, Leo." Leo smiled and said "Good to see you again, kid!" Leo asked "So, are you guys Grand Namekians now?" Cho said with a smile "Yes, but we'll have to wait and see if the form is even needed in this fight. Or if there even is a fight." Cho then grew an arrogant smile and said playfully "Just try keeping up, Leo!" Leo then said defensively "Hey! I'm not the lazy bum that I was after we defeated Saculon! Not only have I perfected my new move, but I've mastered the Berserker Instinct!" Cho looked a little surprised by this and then said with a friendly smile "Well, let's hope that all you've learned helps you out here!" A few minutes later, Leo asked Dende and Cho "Do you two have any idea where the the traitor and Wyto are?" Both Cho and Dende shook their heads no when Leo asked them this. Leo then said in a slightly annoyed tone "Well... Looks like they'll miss out on the fun."

Kyle and James were just floating next to each other while waiting for the presentation to start, when James noticed Kyle constantly glancing over at Uko, so he asked him "You're the one who introduced her to this little group of ours in the first place, yet the two of you haven't talked too each other for months. Why don't you go and say hi?" Kyle looked a little nervous, but then said "... Sure... sounds good." Kyle then floated over too Uko.

Uko was waiting impatiently for the presentation to start, when she saw Kyle was coming over too her. Uko smiled, quickly rushed up too Kyle and said happily "Hi, Kyle! It's good to see you again!" Kyle said in a friendly tone "Hey, Uko! It's good to see you too. How did the training with Aida and Leo go? They're a lot stronger than I expected them to be!" Uko said proudly "They're not just stronger, they've learned how to use the higher leveled Berserker Instinct as well!... Though Aida has much better control over it than Leo does..." Uko then got a look on her face as if she had failed at something, so Kyle said in a reassuring tone "Hey. If someone that you're teaching doesn't listen, it's not your fault." Uko smiled and said "...Thanks, I needed that... You always seem to help me out when I'm feeling depressed." Kyle was embarrassed by the praise and said with an awkward smile "Just trying to help." Uko then hugged Kyle and said softly "It really is good to see you again." Before Kyle could respond, Dende said excitedly "Hey, guys! I can here something going on down there!" Uko then let go of Kyle, much to his disappointment, a looked down at the stage with the rest of the group.

Meanwhile. On the ground. A man dressed in a suit and tie steeped onto the stage and said into a microphone "Thank you all for coming! We have created the ultimate form of human weapons! Now we wont have to rely on a small group of unlicensed and untrained civilians and aliens to protect us from threats from outer space! Creatures like the Saiyans will no longer be a threat to anyone! I present to you all... the Hybrids!" The curtain then opened up, revealing a group of twenty people wearing military outfits and two other men standing in front of them. A closer look at these people would show that each of them had pitch black irises. The man in the suit then said "These people have all the abilities that the 'Dragon Fighters' have, except they're even stronger!" One reporter stood up and asked in a doubtful tone "What makes these people so much better than the people that are part of the Kie Division of the army?" The man in the suit then said "Well, to explain all this, let me introduce the man who created these brave men and woman, Professor Sel!" The man in the suit then stepped aside from the microphone and one of the two men standing at the front of the group of Hybrids stepped up to the microphone.

The man who staid behind was a fairly large man who looked to be in his late thirties with short black hair and a very fierce look on his face. The man who walked forward seemed to be in his mid forties, he had some gray hair, but for the most part, he had medium length brown hair, he was fairly muscular and had pitch black irises like the other Hybrids. Professor Sel then grabbed the microphone, cleared his throat and said in a friendly yet condescending "Hello, everyone. As my friend here just said, my name is Professor Sel and I am the man responsible for these 'Hybrids'. I'm sure you're all curious as to why we are called Hybrids. The reason for that is because we all had our DNA spliced with Saiyan DNA." The crowed started going a little nuts when Sel said this and another reporter stood up and asked in an almost scared tone "How did you manage to do this too yourselves?" Sel then said dismissively "I'm sorry, but the specifics of how we went through with this is classified. What I can tell you is that this is completely safe, with no side effects other than a change in eye color and an immense increase in strength. With the Saiyan DNA grafted to our bodies; we each now have the strength of hundreds of thousands of the members of the Kie Division. With our new bodies we have actually gained strength that even puts the Dragon Fighters to shame."

Meanwhile. Back in the sky. Aida said in an offended tone "That's all bull s***!" James replied calmly "Aside from your choice in words, I agree with you, Aida. All of these guys are incredibly strong, but, aside from Professor Sel and that guy that was standing next to him, none of them are in our league." Kyle was confused by what James said and asked "What do you mean? What's so special about Sel and that other guy?" James said while pointing at them "Just sense their power." Everyone then did as James suggested and were all a little surprised by what they sensed. Leo said in a surprised tone "If I couldn't use the Berserker Instinct, then just one of those two could kick my ass!"

Back on the ground. While Sel was continuing with his explanation of the Hybrids, the Hybrids themselves sensed the energy of the Dragon Fighters, looked around in the sky for them and, when they saw one of them, their eyes started flashing for a couple seconds and then they all took of into the air in order to attack the heroes.

The Hybrids (power level 20,000,000 each) rushed at the Dragon Fighters. One of them punched Leo in his face, followed by another one kicking him in his back, but he quickly flipped around and then fired a large wave of energy at them, knocking them away, the two recovered from the attack, but Leo rushed straight at the two of them. Leo knocked one of them too the ground and kicked the other one in the stomach, knocking the air out of him.

Two other Hybrids rushed straight at Aida. One of the Hybrids tried to punch Aida in her stomach, but she grabbed his wrist before he could hit her, he then tried to punch her in her in the face with his other hand, but she grabbed that attack just as easily as the last one. The other Hybrid then launched a large ball of Energy at Aida. It looked like the attack was going to hit her, but she kicked the attack away at the last second. This Hybrid then tried to attack Aida while she was still somewhat distracted by the other Hybrid, but she wrapped her leg around her attacker, she then wrapped her other leg around his arm and bent his arm so harshly that it broke, Aida then kick him in the head knocking him out. Aida head butted the other Hybrid in his face and then surrounded her fist in her aura and uppercutted him in his jaw, breaking it.

Dende was scared by the sudden attack, fortunately for him only one of the twenty Hybrids attacked him. The Hybrid kneed Dende in his side and then elbowed him in his neck. Dende started falling to the ground, but he managed to catch himself and started shooting a barrage of kie blasts at the Hybrid. The Hybrid easily rushed through the attack and punched Dende in his face, followed by a wave of energy, that sent Dende flying towards the ground. He wound up landing in the middle of the crowd of people below them. The crowd was sent into further panic than they already were when they saw Dende. One woman asked "Why are one of those Namekian monsters here?!" Dende had lost an arm and part of his chest do to the attack from the Hybrid, so he quickly regenerated any of his missing or broken body parts, causing a couple people in the crowd to vomit. Dende thought "... There's no way I can beat that guy as I am... Time to show him the true power of the Namekian race!" Dende then started shouting at the top of his lungs while throwing his arms out to his side. Dende then grew too ten feet and his muscles doubled in size, causing even further panic in the crowd.

Dende (power level Grand Namekian 360,000,000) rushed back into the air, punched the Hybrid in her face, knocking her out cold right away.

Three of the Hybrids had rushed at Cho, but before any of them could reach him, he shot an energy blast at one of them, sending him flying back at the ground and rendering him unconscious. The other two attacked Cho and tried to punch and kick him repeatedly, but he effortlessly dodged all the attacks. Cho then punched one the Hybrids in her stomach, causing her to pass out from the pain. The other one tried to punch Cho in his face, but he simply tilted his head out of the way and kneed the Hybrid in his chest.

Three more Hybrids tried to rush at James, but he simply shot a large blast of energy at them, sending them all flying too the ground.

Three of the Hybrids rushed at Uko, so she started rushing at them in retaliation. Uko elbowed one of them in his face, knocking him out. The second Hybrid tried to tackle Uko, but she just turned punched her in the top of her head and sending her flying. The Final one tried to attack her from behind, but Uko's tail then came to life and started strangling the Hybrid until he passed out.

Six of the Hybrids attacked Kyle. Kyle disappeared and then reappeared behind two of the Hybrids and then smashed their heads together, knocking them out. Another one of the Hybrids tried to rush Kyle on his own but, he just back handed him in his face. Another one of the Hybrids actually managed to sneak up on Kyle and put him in a head lock, two more of them then grabbed Kyle's arms while the one he had just back handed rushed back at him and started punching him in his stomach, though, do to the difference in their power levels, he wasn't able to actually harm Kyle significantly. Kyle was annoyed by them all holding onto him, so he unleashed a small explosion of energy from his body, knocking out all of the Hybrids that were around him.

Meanwhile. On the stage, Sel and the man standing next to him were watching the few Hybrids that were still standing, trying to kill the Dragon Fighters. Sel said to his partner in a cold tone "It seems the Dragon Fighters have been training harder than we thought they would be. I didn't think that our Hybrids would be beaten so easily..." Sel's partner then said in a concerned tone "We should probably move this fight elsewhere. We don't want any of the people here being hurt." Sel said calmly "You're right, let's go." The two of them then flew into the air as the last of the Hybrids fell too the ground.

After beating the Hybrids, Aida said to the rest of the Dragon Fighters "Well, that was annoying!"

Leo then noticed that Dende had transformed into a Grand Namekian and said to him "I gotta say, kid. You're sure look the part of a threatening fighter now!" Dende then transformed back into his regular self and said in a nervous tone "Thank you, Leo... I think..."

Sel and his partner then made their presence known to the Dragon Fighters. Sel said in a passive aggressive tone "Well, I see I should have put more Saiyan DNA into those Hybrids." Kyle asked in an annoyed tone "You gonna try and fight us too?" Sel said while glaring at Kyle "Yes, but not here. I don't want to risk any of the people here or in the surrounding area getting hurt." Cho said in an admitting tone "He does have a good point." Sel said calmly "I know of a large uninhabited area outside of the city. Please follow me." Sel and his partner then both started flying off.

James asked Kyle "Do you think we should really follow them?" Kyle said in his leader voice "Their problem is with us. They just don't want anyone else getting hurt. And neither do I." Kyle then started following Sel and his partner. This persuaded the rest of the Dragon Fighters to follow them as well.


	36. Chapter 35: Forgotten monsters return

The Dragon Fighters were following Sel and his partner when James flew past the rest of the group and asked Sel a question "Hey... Sel was it? If you don't mind me asking, why did those other Hybrids attack us on sight like that, while you two seem to be able to keep yourselves under control?" Sel just stared at James with hatred in his eyes for a minute and then said passive aggressively "I installed chips into their brains that would cause them all to attack you and your friends on sight." James asked in a calm tone "Why would you do that?" Sel replied in a passive aggressive tone "I was hoping that they would kill you all." James asked in a slightly less patient tone "And why do you want them to do THAT?" Sel replied calmly "I have my reasons." Kyle said while flying above the two of them "Well, now you've peaked my interest! Why would someone want to kill me and my friends? All we've done is train to get stronger, protect the world from threats that are too dangerous for normal defense forces to handle, and then use the Dragon Balls to repair any damage that was caused to the world by those threats. What reason would you have to want to kill us?" Sel glared at Kyle and said in an uncontrollable rage "You selfish BASTARD! What makes you think that you're so special? A member of your team has turned against everyone on this world that you say you're protecting and he blew up a city! You could all just as likely do the same thing! You also have accesses to magical objects that give you the ability to get any wish that you want and yet you don't fix the world's problems?! You could cure cancer! You could wish for world peace!" Kyle said calmly "I couldn't do that. If we used the Dragon Balls to solve all of the world's problems, then the human race would lose the will to solve problems for themselves. I particularly have a problem for wishing for world peace. If I did wish for world peace, then what would Shenron do to accomplished this? Would he kill all of the violent people in the world? Who knows how many people would die? Would the Dragon just brainwash everyone in the world into wanting world peace? That's even worse in my opinion! If we don't have free will, then we all lose what really makes us all human!" Sel didn't reply for a minute, but then said in a very aggressive tone "You don't know what you're talking about! So what if we come to rely on the Dragon Balls, or lose our free will, and who really cares if a bunch of violent psychos die?!" Kyle then shouted in a mixture of confusion and anger "The Hell are you talking about!? Everyone in the world could be considered violent in one way or another!" Before either of them could argue their believes any further, Sel's partner said "Hey, Professor Sel. We reached the area we were looking for." Sel and Kyle then glared at each other for a minute and the two then flew down too different parts of the uninhabited area, followed by their respected parties.

Sel said to his partner "So, Johnson. Do you want to handle these idiots?" Johnson replied with a grin while cracking his knuckles "I could beat them all with my eyes closed!" Johnson then walked too the middle ground between the two groups and shouted "Come and get me, you self righteous idiots!" After a minute of discussion between the Dragon Fighters, Kyle walked over too fight Johnson.

Johnson (power level 236,000,000) laughed when he saw that Kyle was the only one to challenge him "Do you honestly think that you could beat me on your own?! Or are the rest of your friends just too scared to try and fight me?!" Kyle asked Johnson in an annoyed tone "You can't sense energy, can you?" Johnson replied in confusion "Sense what?" Kyle then said in a slightly exhausted tone "Alright then, let me show you just how strong I am." Kyle then transformed into a Super Saiyan (Power level 30,000,000,000) resulting in Johnson's surprise, but he then just laughed and asked Kyle "You think making your hair glow is gonna be enough to beat me?" Kyle then sighed and released a burst of energy from his body, creating a 100 foot long and 250 foot deep crater. Johnson tried to get back up and was about to run away, but his eyes flashed for a brief second and he regained his bravado.

Johnson rushed at Kyle and tried to punch him, but Kyle just quickly ducked out of the way. He then tried to kick Kyle in his face, but he just disappeared and reappeared behind Johnson, grabbed the back of his head and pushed him to the ground. Johnson turned back over and fired a large wave of energy at Kyle, but he just did the same dodge as before, and grabbed onto Johnson's collar and started to lightly punch him in his face repeatedly.

Back with the rest of the Dragon fighters. The group was watching Kyle humiliate Johnson and Uko asked hesitantly "Does anyone else think that we over trained for this?..." James replied while watching Kyle effortlessly beat on Johnson "I think we might have..."

Kyle then threw the heavily injured Johnson back onto the ground, lowered himself to Johnson's eye line and asked him "Are you ready to give up yet?" Johnson just nodded his bruised and bloody head in fearful compliance. Kyle then started walking past Johnson, so that he could fight Sel, but just then, Johnson's eyes flashed again and he punched Kyle in his groin.

Kyle stood there for a second while gasping in pain before his Super Saiyan form turned off and he fell too the ground in pain. Johnson then started kicking Kyle in his stomach over and over again. Cho then rushed at Johnson, but Sel (Power level 293,000,000) appeared in front of him and punched him in his face before he could reach Kyle. Uko then flew above Cho's head and kicked Sel in his face.

As the three of them were struggling with each other, Will (Power level 585,000,000) and Wyto (Power level 520,000,000) appeared next to Johnson; and Will punched Johnson in his face sending him skidding along the ground. Everyone was surprised by their sudden appearance and Will said with a grin "No low blows, that's a penalty!" Uko asked in an annoyed tone "What took you two so long to get here?!" Wyto said in an embarrassed tone "We, um... well, we over slept."

Will glared at Johnson for a second and said "Hey, guys. Could you all hold off that scientist guy while I deal with this dirty fighting fat-ass?" Wyto said happily "I'll make sure he sits still!" Sel asked her "What makes you think that you could defeat someone as powerful as me in a fight?!" Wyto smiled and said "Well I could easily beat you as I am now, but I think I'll show you something neat!" Wyto then started shouting as her hair and tail turned gold, her eyes turned green and her muscles grew a little in size. Wyto (power level Super Saiyan 26,000,000,000) asked Sel in a confident tone "You think you can get past a Super Saiyan?!" Sel could feel the intense heat of the power coming off of her and backed away nervously.

James, Aida, Leo and Dende all flew over to the others; and James asked Wyto "When did you become a Super Saiyan?" Wyto said cheerfully "Well, Will unlocked this form a few months before I was able to!" Will then smiled while staring down Johnson and transformed into a Super Saiyan (power level 29,250,000,000) as well. Will then asked James "Can't you turn into a Super Saiyan too?" James said in an embarrassed tone "Well... sort of." James then started shouting while trying to transform into a Super Saiyan, but all that happened was that his short hair was blown upwards and his aura turned golden, even though this form was not Super Saiyan everyone could still feel an increase in power coming from James. Will asked "What the heck is that?" James replied while looking at his own aura "Kyle and I agreed on the name 'False Super Saiyan'." (Power level 7,500,000,000)

James then looked behind Will and saw Kyle laying on the ground and grabbing onto his groin in pain. James then said in a concerned tone "I think we should probably get Kyle some help or something..." Will then looked at Kyle and said with confidence "Kyle's had way worse than this! He'll be fi-" Will then saw blood staining into Kyle's gi around his groin and said in an awkward tone "...Someone should either take him to get a Sensue or take him to Cargot." Leo, Dende and Aida flew up too them and Leo said "I'll get him to safety. You all seem to have this whole Hybrid thing under control anyway." Wyto said in a happy tone "That sounds like a good idea to me!" Leo then threw Kyle over his shoulders and carried him off.

Will then said to Johnson with a devilish smile "Now... It's my turn! And let me warn you, I'm not as merciful as my brother."

Will then rushed up too Johnson and punched him in his face, launching him away. As Johnson was being launched through the air, he fired a barrage of energy blasts at Will, which he just rushed straight through. Will then round house kicked Johnson in his head, grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in his stomach.

Will then grabbed Johnson's face and asked him "Do you wanna see something cool?" Johnson asked in a confused and scared tone "Wha- what?" Will then threw Johnson into the air and flew up next too him. Will's golden, Super Saiyan aura then turned pitch black and Will shouted "BEELZEBURST!" A huge explosion of black energy (power level 44,250,000,000) then came out of Will and turned Johnson into dust.

Aida asked no one "What was that!?" Wyto said too her in a nonchalant tone "It's a new move of Will's that he created while we were training." Aida then followed up her question with "Why did he call his move what he did?" Wyto said calmly "I think Will said, 'My signature move is called the Demon Buster. I might as well go the full mile with this.'"

Will then powered out of his Super Saiyan form and seemed to be tired. James asked Will "You okay?" Will said while catching his breath "That is one hell of a powerful move, but it takes a lot out of me... Alright! Let's deal with mister scientist man now!" Everyone then turned to face Sel, but he was gone. Aida asked in a very confused tone "Where the f*** did he go?!"

A few miles away from the Dragon Fighters. Sel was rushing away as fast as he could on foot. Sel thought in a panicked tone "What the hell just happened!? Why are they so strong!? Why did they turn gold!? I have to get back too the bunker and get the three of them to deal with this!"

Back with the Dragon Fighters. Dende, Cho and Uko were trying to listen for Sel, while Will, Wyto and James were using the Saiyan sense of smell to try and find Sel's scent, while Aida was just sitting on a rock and thinking in annoyance "How does a guy that doesn't even know how to sense the energy of others know how to hide his own energy!?"

James then said excitedly "I think I picked up Sel's smell this way!" James then pointed to some nearby hills and Aida said in a frustrated tone "It's about time!" James then said to the gang "Follow me, everyone!" James then started flying off into the hills to try and find Sel with the rest of the Dragon Fighters right behind him.

Sel was still running away as fast as he could and thought "Just a few more miles until I'm home free!" Just then, he heard the sound of kie propelled flight and hid behind a large boulder just before the Dragon Fighters arrived at his location.

James said to his friends "Alright, his trail ends somewhere around here." Will then said "I say we split up and search for him. Aida, Dende! You two stay with Wyto for safety." Everyone agreed with Will's plan and started looking for Sel.

Sel stayed hidden behind his rock and thought in a panic "How did they find me!? I hid my power!" Sel then started looking for a way to slip away from the Dragon fighters, but everywhere he looked he saw one of them. Sel then saw Cho flying around all by himself and thought "I'm pretty sure that I'm at least stronger than him..." Sel then rushed at Cho and put him into a head lock.

All the Dragon Fighters saw Sel holding Cho and Dende asked in an annoyed tone "What are you doing?!" Sel said with a grin "What I'm doing is making my escape! And if you don't want your friend here to die then I suggest that-" Before Sel could finish his sentence, Cho transformed into a Grand Namekian (power level 9,600,000,000) and, do to the size of this form, Sel couldn't keep his grip on him.

Cho then turned around and said in a slightly threatening tone "Dende wasn't asking what YOU were doing, he was asking ME why I was taking so long to get out of your grip. Also, I find it insulting that you thought that you could take a great warrior like me hostage!" Cho then cracked his knuckles and his neck and got ready to attack Sel.

Sel then asked in a furious tone "What the hell?! Can all of you transform into gods!?" All of the Dragon Fighters then gave each other looks that said "Let's show him!" Wyto and Will both turned back into Super Saiyans, James turned back into a False Super Saiyan, Dende turned back into his Grand Namekian form, Aida shouted "Berserker Instinct Twofold!" And she switched on her double power Berserker Instinct (Power level 1,050,000,000) and Uko shouted "Berserker Instinct Fivefold!" (power level 8,250,000,000)

Sel looked around in horror at all this and said in despair "All those years of research and experimentation... all for nothing..." Cho then said in a serious tone "This is the end for you, Sel! If you want to have any honor when you die, then get up and fight like a-" Sel then screamed "NNOOOOO!" Sel then let out a massive and blinding explosion of energy, which stunned all the Dragon Fighters. Sel then flew off as fast as he could towards his bunker.

When everyone regained their eyesight, Will asked in a concerned tone "Is everyone alright?" Everyone reported that they were fine and James pointed out "Sel doesn't seem to be trying to hide his energy anymore. We should all power down to conserve energy and go finish this." Everyone then powered down out of their transformations and gave chase after Sel.

Meanwhile. Sel had reached a metal hatch in the middle of nowhere. He activated the hatch with a fingerprint scanner. He then climbed down the hole and closed the door behind him. When he reached the bottom of the hole, he arrived at his lab. He walked through his lab and various other rooms, when he finally reached a room with a TV, video games, a pool table and various other activities. Inside the room there were three people who were enjoying the accommodations. The first of the three was a very tall and muscular man, who had a few scars on his face, he was also bald and had a beard. The second person was a very fit woman with long blond hair and noticeable scars on her knuckles. The final person was a man dressed in a lieutenant's uniform, had brown hair and a ferocious look in his eyes. The only thing that all three of these people had in common was that all of their eye colors were black

The tall man asked Sel in a Russian accent "What is going on, Professor?" Sel then said in a slightly frightened tone "I failed in killing Kyle and his team of idiots!" The woman asked Sel in disbelieve "What?! How?" Sel said angrily "They all transformed into gods or something and I didn't have a chance at beating them as I am. So I came back here to get the three of you to finish the job." The man in the lieutenant uniform then said in a smug tone "You should have just brought us along in the first place, Sel." Sel then glared at the lieutenant and said "You will address me as professor!" The lieutenant's eyes then flashed and he said "Yes, professor."

Meanwhile. Outside of the bunker. The Dragon Fighters were beating on the hatch of the place and not getting any success in breaking through it. Aida asked in frustration "What the Hell is this door made of!?" James said while examining the door "It looks like it's made of Omni-metal to me." Will said with a grin "I got this!" he then took out his sword, surrounded it in energy and started cutting through the door. Just as he finished cutting through the door and moving the door out of their way, a blast of energy came out of the hole and knocked Will away.

The three people that were living in the bunker came out and were followed by Sel. Will stood back up and saw the woman amongst the three of them and said to himself "...She looks familiar.." Will then asked the woman "Hey, Blondie! Do I know you?" The woman then looked at Will and said with anger "You seriously don't remember me!? You humiliated me at the World's Strongest Tournament!" Will then thought for a second and said "... Wait! The tournament? Are you that girl I threw out of the arena?!... Linzy, right?" Linzy then shouted "YES, LINZY! You humiliated me and ruined my fighting career!" Will had a slightly baffled look on his face before he said hesitantly "... Um... sorry." Cho then saw the large man and said in a slightly uninterested tone "And you must be that big guy who wouldn't stay down. If my memory serves me correctly, your name is Kaiser." Kaiser was clearly very angry as well and was about to say something, but Cho then said "So let me guess. Do to the fact that I kicked your ass, you want revenge against me. And because of your exceptional strength, you were scooped up as a test subject for this Hybrid thing." Kaiser was speechless for a second before saying very bluntly "I HATE YOU!" James got a look at the final one of these three and recognized him right away, he then said "Anderson!? Why did you become a Hybrid?!" Anderson then said in a stone cold voice "You may be unaware of this, but do to my humiliation on planet Namek, I was stripped of my rank and I lost everything afterwards. And on the topic of the whole Hybrid thing. My friends and I aren't just another set of lab rats that the professor cooked up, we are by far the strongest out of all the Hybrids." Will laughed when he heard this and said "None of the Hybrids have been in the same league as us so far. You're no different!" Anderson then said coldly "Linzy, chose one of them and kill that one in order too make our point." Linzy then looked at the Dragon Fighters for a minute and then pointed at James and said "How about you?" James said while shrugging his shoulders "Sure thing." James then turned back into a False Super Saiyan and said confidently "Let's fly a little bit away from here so we don't hurt any of our friends." Linzy didn't say anything and just followed James.

They flew just far enough away enough for it not to effect their friends, but still close enough for everyone to watch. Linzy looked at James' False Super Saiyan form and thought "This must be the god thing that the professor was talking about."

Linzy then rushed at James and tried to punch him in his face, but he managed to block the attack and kneed Linzy in her stomach, followed by him smashing the back of her head with his clasped fists. James then flew into the air and started pelting her with a volley of energy blasts. Linzy then rushed through his energy blasts and kicked him in his face. James then started trying to punch Linzy in her face, but she dodged and blocked all of his attacks. She then grabbed his arm, surrounded her hand in energy and jabbed it at James' face like a dagger, fortunately he was able to just barley dodge the attack and all it did was make a deep cut in his left cheek. Linzy then threw James too the ground and stomped down onto his chest, just before she prepared an energy attack to finish him off. Before she could fire the attack, a Super Saiyan Will rushed from behind her and got ready to cut her in half. Linzy raised her arm in defense when she saw this, causing James to think in a condescending tone "She has no idea what she's doing! That sword could even cut Frieza to pi-" Will's sword then made contact with her arm, cut through the sleeve of her shirt, but then shattered when it actually hit her body.

Everyone was left speechless by this and Anderson shouted to Linzy "Stop hiding your full power! Show them what even the weakest of the three of us can do!" Linzy then laughed a little bit and started releasing energy from her body and her power level started to jump like a rocket.

Linzy (power level 75,000,000,000) then turned to Will and punched him in his face, followed by a knee to his stomach. Will tried to grab Linzy's face, but she deflected his arms, then grabbed his right arm and kneed him in his elbow, breaking it. Will tried to punch Linzy with his left arm, but she kick him in his chest and broke several of his ribs, knocking him out do to pain.

James got up, pointed his palms at Linzy and shouted "Justice Wave!" (power level 12,500,000,000) Linzy then back handed the Justice Wave and sent it flying into the air. Linzy asked in an insulting tone "Is that really the best you got?" James simply replied "No!" James then lifted up one hand to Linzy and the tips of his fingers started glowing and James said "The new and improved Meteor Gattlin!" (power level 22,500,000,000) And then a series of silver energy blasts shot out of James' fingers in a spin. Linzy just dodged and deflected all of the energy blasts. James then fell to his knees in exhaustion and fell out of his False Super Saiyan form.

All of the other Dragon fighters then activated their transformations and rushed off to help James and Will. Anderson then said to Kaiser "Deal with them." Kaiser (power level 95,000,000,000) then rushed after the Dragon Fighters.

Linzy then saw the rest of the Dragon Fighters rushing at her and got ready. Before they could reach Linzy, Kaiser caught up to them and grabbed onto Dende's leg, pulled him over to himself, kneed him in his stomach, causing him to pass out from the pain, he then threw him too the ground. Wyto and Aida rushed backwards and attacked Kaiser while Uko and Cho attacked Linzy.

Wyto shouted "Blood Gun!" (power level 31,000,000,000) and shot off her red energy attack from her mouth, but the large man just deflected the attack and kicked her in her face. Before Kaiser could attack her any further, Aida rushed behind him, grabbed his neck and face and said "I hope you enjoy the Leach's Touch!" Kaiser then felt his strength drain away and he couldn't get away from her grip. Wyto saw Kaiser like this, so she rushed up to him and started beating on him.

Linzy, Cho and Uko were exchanging blows and Linzy was clearly having the advantage. Linzy then fired a large energy blast at Uko at point blank, putting a hole in her waist and knocking her out. Cho tried to Fire an Enlightenment Orb at Linzy, but she chopped him in the neck before he could fir off the attack, knocking him out as well. Linzy then saw Kaiser getting beaten down and rushed to help him.

Linzy rushed past Wyto and kicked Aida in her face, nearly killing her. Wyto tried to turn around and punch Linzy, but she caught her fist and smiled sinisterly. James then managed to get his second wind and rushed at Linzy, but she then swung an unconscious Wyto at James, knocking him out as well.

Anderson and Sel then flew over too the two of them. Anderson said in a proud tone "Good job out their Linzy. Kaiser... Don't let your guard down so easily, it nearly cost you your life there." Kaiser then spit some blood out of his mouth and said defensively "I'm fine!"

Sel smiled and said gleefully "Excellent job! Now kill them!" Linzy said in a hopeful tone "Actually, Professor, I have an idea. I think we should wait until all of the Dragon Fighters are together and then kill them all on TV to show the world that we really are better than them, and that we're the world's new guardians!" Sel just looked at Linzy with a confused expression before shouting at her "Shut up, you stupid bimbo! I'm the one in charge here and I saw we kill them no-" Before Sel could finish his sentence, Anderson chopped at his neck with his hand, decapitating him.

Kaiser said in shock "You killed Professor Sel! Why!?" Anderson then ripped off some of Sel's shirt to wipe the blood off of his hand and then said coldly "Sel wanted us to be nothing more than his pets, but we are so much more than that! We defeated the things that he described as gods, what does that make us? Super gods? And Sel wanted us to follow his orders as if we were trained dogs!" Linzy said in a slightly doubtful tone "I guess I see your point..." Anderson then said with a smile "I like your idea Linzy. We will kill the Dragon Fighters as a spectacle for all the world to see, but we wont come out of it as the world's new protectors, no, we will be the world's new MASTERS!"


	37. Chapter 36: What just happened?

Linzy and Kaiser exchanged looks of uncertainty with each other and Kaiser then asked Anderson "Are you sure about taking over the world? Why would we want to do that?" Anderson then said in confident anger "Because the world turned its back on us! You two used to be two of the biggest names in fighting, but then a bunch of freaks of nature came along and threw you off the top of the mountain! After you two were beaten at the tournament, no one wanted to see you fight anymore, no one cared about who could throw the best punch anymore, all anyone wanted to see now was people flying around and shooting lasers at each other, and if you couldn't do that, then nobody wanted to see you anymore! And I used to be an officer in the U.S.A.'s army! But after the humiliation on Namek, I lost my rank, my home and even my family left me! The world tossed us aside like we were nothing but worthless scrapes of s***, but now we have the power to take back everything we've ever lost; and then some! If you two don't want in on my plan, that's fine. I'll just take over the world without your assistance. And if you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of my way!..." The two warriors then exchanged looks of anger and fear. Linzy and Kaiser both said in very determined unison "We're with you, Anderson!"

Linzy then looked at all the unconscious Dragon Fighters and asked Anderson "So what do we do with them?" Anderson replied in a cold tone "Leave them here. Two of them are missing anyway. Those two will come looking for their friends, and when they find them, they'll get them healed up. We need to find a way to televise our victory over the Dragon Fighters for when they all gather back up anyway. Now come on!" Linzy replied while shrugging "Alright. Let's go, Kaiser." The trio of angered souls then left to show the world what they're made of.

A few hours later. Leo, Bryanna (power level 5,000) and Kyle (power level after healing 620,000,000) arrived at the scene of the beat down. What they found was all of their friends severally injured and Sel decapitated. Kyle said to Bryanna "Well, sis, looks like it was a good move to bring you and your Sensues after all. Let's hand them around." After all of the Dragon Fighters were healed, Kyle asked what had happened

Cho stretched out his neck and started explaining what had happened to Kyle, Leo and Bryanna "After you got punched in the d***, Will and Wyto showed up, and Will killed the guy that punched you in the balls-" Kyle screamed at Will "You killed him?!" Will (power level after healing 605,000,000) said in a defensive tone "I... well, he seriously hurt you... I got mad, I'm sorry!" Kyle sighed in anger and Uko said to him "I was going to do the same thing after I saw him hurt you." Kyle then stuttered "Uko... I..." Cho then asked in an annoyed tone "Can I finish what I was saying!?" Kyle then said in an apologetic tone "Oh, um, sorry. Go ahead." Cho then continued to say "After Will killed that guy, Sel had vanished into some nearby hills and we chased him to here. Will used his sword to cut that door over there open and suddenly those guys whose asses we'd kicked way back when we competed at the tournament, as well as that Anderson guy that James and Leo told us about-" Leo then screamed "Anderson!? What's he doing here?!" Cho said in an angry tone "If you let me finish then I can explain!" Leo said in an embarrassed tone "Uh... sorry, kid." Cho then sighed and said "After they came out of that bunker, I saw that they had black irises, meaning that they're hybrids now. That wouldn't have been a much of a problem if they had been anything like all of the previous Hybrids we had run into before this, but... they were stronger than any of us could have prepared for... they flattened us and... apparently they killed Sel as well. Then you three came in and I think you know the rest."

Kyle rubbed the back of his head and said in a processing tone "Well... I think we should go into Sel's lab and take a look around." James (power level 325,000,000) asked "You really think that's a good idea, Kyle?" Kyle said in his leader voice "Yes, I do. Sel is the one who made the Hybrids, so maybe they have weaknesses that only he knew about." Will said in a supportive tone "Sounds like a good idea to me!" Leo then asked in an aggressive tone "What does YOUR support matter, psycho?" Will asked aggressively "What are you saying? How is my support a bad thing?" Leo said angrily "What I'm saying is that, just because Kyle and James have forgiven you for what you've done, doesn't mean that I've forgiven you!" Kyle said in his leader voice "Calm down, Leo! That isn't important right now!" Leo then screamed while starting to tear up "NO! SHUT UP! I'VE BEEN HOLDING THIS BACK FOR YEARS!" Everyone just froze for a second until Leo continued to say "I haven't gotten over what I saw happen! You and James weren't there! You didn't see him blast Wyto in half, you didn't see him cut Aida's head clean off! You aliens are just SO god damn strong! You don't understand what it feels like to be too weak to do anything while your friends die around you! I had to sit there and watch him kill my friends, because I'm just too much of a useless weakling!" At this point Leo had broken into a crying mess.

Kyle didn't know what to say to this. James was startled to find out that his friend felt this way. Aida sort of related to Leo's feelings, while having the horrible memory of the man she used to call a father cutting her head off race through her mind. Wyto was paralyzed by the memory of how much pain she was in when Will killed her. Uko felt like the odd man out in this situation, because she never new the details of what happened when Will had turned evil. Cho was just made angry by being reminded of the Saiyan invasion. Bryanna felt sick when she remembered watching Will do these horrible things while at Nolucas's temple. Dende just kept quiet during this tense situation. And Will had fallen to his knees while grabbing his head, his hair and his face in agony at being reminded of the horrible things he had done.

Leo said in a mixture of anger and sorrow "Even now, after all the training I put myself through, the power up I got from the Namekian Guru, the Berserker Instinct, I'd still be useless against the enemies we face off against... I'm just gonna head back too my mansion, so that I don't get in anyone's way!" Before anyone could say anything, Leo flew off.

Dende had a thoughtful look on his face and asked Kyle "Excuse me, sir?" Kyle then looked at Dende in depression and asked "What is it, Dende?" Dende then said with nervousness in his voice "If it would be alright with you, I'd like to take Cho off for further training. I think I might have an idea on how to beat these strange Hybrids." Kyle then said with a weak smile "Sure thing." Cho then said in a confused tone "Wai-" Before he could finish, he heard Dende's voice in his head say "Just follow me! I know how to make you strong enough to beat these Hybrids!" Cho then said hesitantly "Yeah... lead the way, Dende." The two of them then flew off as well.

James looked at his depressed friends and asked in a hopeful tone "How about we go and look in Sel's bunker for any way to beat the Hybrids?" Will said in a hesitant voice "OK... sure..." Kyle said in a fake happy tone "Alright, let's go!" Kyle walked over too the door of Sel's bunker, but only Uko, James and Will followed him. Kyle looked at Wyto, Aida and Bryanna and he asked them "Aren't you guys coming?" Wyto and Aida exchanged uncomfortable looks at each other and then at Will, and Wyto (power level after healing 590,000,000) said in a somewhat nervous tone "I'm just gonna wait out here..." Aida then commented in the same tone "Same here..." Bryanna said bluntly "I just feel safer out here, rather than down there with Will!" Kyle looked a bit disappointed, but he also understood why they felt the way that they did. Uko noticed Kyle's expression, put her hand on his shoulder and said with a smile "Don't worry! I've got your back!" Kyle genuinely smiled when Uko said this and said "Thanks." The four of them then flew down too the bottom of Sel's bunker.

When the four of them reached the bottom of Sel's bunker, there were two different hallways for them to follow. James asked Kyle with a smile "What should we do, Kyle?" Kyle was still a little troubled by what had just happened and was having trouble deciding what to do. James grew a concerned look on his face and asked Kyle "How about Will and I go down the left hallway, and you and Uko go too the right?" Kyle was a little surprised for a second, but then said "Yeah, good idea."

Meanwhile. In New York city. Anderson, Kaiser and Linzy had arrived and landed in the middle of Time Square. Many people were watching the three people who had suddenly flown in from the sky. One person asked a woman standing next to him "Are those guys Dragon Fighters?" The woman then said while rubbing her head in confusion "I don't recognize them... Maybe they're new members."

Linzy asked Anderson in a somewhat innocent tone "What's the plan, boss? How are we gonna get some news cameras?" Anderson then said with a sadistic grin "It'll be easy! I know how to get them to come to us!" Anderson then pointed his hand at a nearby crowed of people and shot off a small blast of energy, killing several people. Anderson then said with a sinister smile to his surprised soldiers "The news crews should be here very soon!" Anderson then readied another energy attack.

Meanwhile. Outside of Sel's bunkers. Aida felt the sudden flexing of power that Anderson was doing and felt the sudden vanishing of a few dozen small power levels. Aida then asked Bryanna and Wyto "Did you two feel that?" Bryanna simply said "Um... no." Wyto then said grimly "Yeah, I felt that... What is that maniac doing?"

Kyle and Uko were looking through the corridors of the underground bunker. Uko then saw the worried look on Kyle's face and asked him "Are you alright, Kyle?" Kyle then said grimly "Leo's my friend, and he was talking about me like I'm some sort of inhuman monster that cant relate to him... I mean... I know that I have a Saiyan body, but I always thought of myself as a human. And did you see the look on Leo's face? He was so destroyed! Maybe I shouldn't have ever let Will back on the team... Everyone except for me and James hates him. And they're not wrong to feel that way..." Uko then said to him in a supportive tone "Leo probably just needs some time to himself, like he said, he's been holding onto that for years. And on the matter of Will... He's family to you! How you deiced to deal with him is your call. No one can judge you on how you handle your family!" Kyle and Uko then both stopped in front of an open door and started staring at each other's faces. Kyle looked into Uko's beautiful yellow eyes and Uko starred right back at him. Just as the two were about to embrace each other, a near blinding light came from the room that they had stopped in front of.

Uko shouted a bit at the pain her eyes were in, do to the fact that she was actually facing the door, and Kyle then asked in a concerned tone "Uko! Are you OK?!" Uko then replied while rubbing her eyes "Yeah, just give me a second." In the back of Kyle's mind he thought "Damn it! We were so close!"

As Uko opened her eyes again, the light had died down. Kyle said in a slightly aggressive tone "Let's see what's in there!" As Kyle started walking forward Uko grabbed his hand and said "Hold on. I still can't see straight... Can you hold onto me?" Kyle then said under his breath while smiling "Always." Uko then said playfully while one of her pointy ears twitched "I heard that, Moron." Kyle's face then flustered and he said "Let's go!" Kyle and Uko then both walked into the room that the blinding light had gone off in.

Meanwhile. With Dende and Cho. The two of them were flying towards the Namekian reservations and Cho asked Dende "Why are we headed to your place?" Dende then said "I just need to tell Cargot something before we make you stronger!" Cho was confused for a second, but then just shrugged this off and kept following Dende.

Dende and Cho had landed down in the village that was Dende's home, and were quickly greeted by a teenage Cargot. Cargot said with a large smile "Hello brother! Hello Nail! How did your fight go?" Cho then thought of how to explain what had happened to Cargot, but Dende said "They were a little stronger than we thought they would be, brother. Don't worry though, Nail and I just need an extra day of training to handle this threat. I just came here to visit and tell you... that I love you, Cargot!" Cargot Then looked at Dende with a very confused expression and said "... I... I love you too Dende... Is something wrong?" Dende then hugged his younger brother and said "Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to make sure you knew that." Cargot then smiled and said happily "Of coarse I knew that!" Dende then said with a glad smile "Good! Nail! It's time to go train!" Dende then flew off and Cho flew behind him while saying "... Right..."

The two of them then flew up to the outer area of the Sky Temple and were greeted by Nolucas. Nolucas said to Cho "Well this is a surprise! One of my star pupils has stopped by for a visit... and with a friend, I see!" Cho smiled, bowed and said "Hello, Sensei." Nolucas then asked the two of them "What are you two doing here anyway?" Cho said in a slightly concerned tone while also looking at Dende "That's a good question. What are we doing here, Dende?" Dende then took in a deep breath and said sternly "We came here so that you could absorb me and gain more power, Cho!"

A few moments before this, at Sel's bunker. Kyle and Wyto had entered the room that the blinding light had come from earlier, and they were both a little shocked at what was in that room. There was a a large metal container with a glass window showing what looked like a child sized, metal human skeleton with, what looked like glass tubes running along the arms, legs, chest and cheeks. There was also an extremely long tail attached to the back of the pelvis that had what looked like a single sided axe at the end of it. Uko eyes had finally recovered and she asked Kyle "Um... is this what a human skeleton looks like?" Kyle then said in a confused tone "Uh... no." A voice came from the metal container "SAIYAN DNA DETECTED!" Two tendrils with Omni-metal needles at the ends of them then came out of the machine and quickly jabbed into Kyle's arms, extracting some of his blood. Kyle then quickly unleashed some of his energy and forced the tendrils away from himself.

Uko asked Kyle in a bit of a panicked tone "Are you alright?!" Kyle then said while rubbing one of the spots that the needles pierced into "I think so... what the Hell was that?!" Before either of them could continue with what they were saying, the blood that was drawn from Kyle was put into the small metal skeleton's skull by another tendril that was inside the machine, by going through a small opening in the back of the skull. Suddenly, the glass tubes started glowing blue, and flesh started generating on the metal skeleton.

Just as this started happening, James and Will flew into the room and James said excitedly "We felt Kyle's power suddenly increase! What ha- what the f*** is that thing!?" James pointed to the now frantically moving skeleton with patches of flesh spreading around its body. The flesh soon covered the glowing blue tubes, and skin then covered the flesh with the blue glow from the tubes shining through the skin. The creature inside of the container then started growing long silver hair, and then grew two eyes with glowing red irises. The only part of the creature that didn't get covered in flesh was its long, axe bladed tail. Another strange feature of this thing was that it had no genitals, or even a butt or nipples for that matter. The creature's face then started taking a familiar shape, the shape of Kyle's face when he was twelve years old.

This strange copy of Kyle looked around for a second before punching through the glass window of its container. It then walked past the shocked and astonished Dragon Fighters that were present and headed for a nearby computer. The creature then stuck its finger inside of a hole in the computer and its eyes started glowing white. After a minute of this, the creature took its finger out of the computer, turned to face Kyle, James, Will and Uko, and then smiled and said in a friendly tone "Hi guys!"


	38. Chapter 37: Mecha Kyle

Kyle, Uko, James and Will all just looked at this strange copy of Kyle in a mixture of confusion and fear. The copy of Kyle looked back at the confused Dragon Fighters and asked "What's wrong? Do I got something on my face?" The strange copy of Kyle was scratching at his face in confusion, when Will readied a Demon Buster and shouted "You have until the count of five to tell us what you are!" The copy then had a look of slight worry in his face and then said "Why are you-" The copy of Kyle then looked at the original one and said with an understanding tone "Oh, right! Sorry, I forgot that I was just a clone there for a second." James then had Will lower his arms and asked the copy "Okay, so you say that you're a clone of Kyle. If that's true, then why is your hair silver, why are your eyes red, why are there glowing blue lines all over your body, why do you have a giant axe bladed tail, why do you have the body of a child, and how come you don't... um, why don't you have any genitals?" The copy was puzzled by James' questions for a second, he then looked into a piece of the glass from his tank, so that he could see his reflection and was shocked when he saw what he looked like. James saw the copy's reaction and said "I guess you didn't know that you looked like that, did you? Do you have any ideas as to why you do look the way you do?" After the copy recomposed himself he thought for a moment and then said "I... I think the reason that I look the way that I do is a side effect of my robot skeleton... maybe." Kyle asked his clone "How did you forget that you were a clone of me anyway?" The clone said "When this pod took your blood out of you and put it into my skull, the first thing it did was make a brain. I have every memory that you have. That rush of memories confused me for a second, but then my programming kicked in and I remembered what I am." Uko then asked "But why do you look so young?" The copy said "Well, the data that I downloaded off of that computer is a little vague on this part, but I think when Professor Sel made my skeleton, he was going to put in some sort of devices that would have caused my skeleton to grow to adult size, but, by the time he had finished making my skeleton, the Saiyan DNA that he had left wasn't pure enough for him to create the perfect clone that he was looking for, so he scraped the idea and used the parts that would have made me into an adult for something else, and he left my skeleton here to rot, but when the machine that I was in detected that pure Saiyan DNA was nearby, it activated. Then Uko and the first me stepped into this room and got close enough for the machine to extract some of my- I mean the first me's blood."

Everyone was a little mentally exhausted from the clone's story. After taking it all in, Will asked in slightly aggressive tone "You kept saying something about programming. What are you talking about?!" The clone said in response "Oh, that. Professor Sel programmed me to try and kill all of you, bu-" Before the clone could finish his sentence, Will went Super Saiyan (power level 30,250,000,000) and rushed at the clone, punching him in his face.

The clone than rushed past Will and hid behind James. The clone had obvious fear on his child face. James said to Will "Wo wo wo, calm down, Will!" Will said in an angry tone "He just said that he's going to kill us!" James said in a slightly condescending tone "He said that he was PROGRAMMED to kill us, you also didn't let him finish his sentence." Will then powered down and said in an aggressive tone "OK, fine! What were you going to say?" The clone said nervously "I... I was going to say that sense Professor Sel didn't think that I was going to get the memories of whoever he cloned me from, he didn't expect that I would get attached to those memories and the people in them. I don't want to kill any of you guys, I want to help you all beat the Hybrids!"

Meanwhile. At the Sky Temple. Cho looked at Dende very nervously while Dende glared at Cho and said "What are you waiting for? Absorb me already! If you don't gain the power that you would gain from absorbing me, then the Hybrids will kill all of our friends!" Cho just continued to stare at Dende nervously. Dende walked up to Cho and said angrily "Just do it before I change my mind!" Cho said in an upset tone "I... I wont do it! I cant do it! I wouldn't gain all that much power from you anyway!..." Dende said "I know that! But, while we were training in my village... You remember all those story books that I was reading in order to help us unlock the form of Grand Namekian?" Cho said in a suspicious tone "Yeah... What about them?" Dende replied "Well, there was one story that really peaked my interest. The story told of when a monster, that was too strong for even the Grand Namekians to defeat, arrived on Namek, so the last two remaining Grand Namekians fussed together in a last ditch effort to kill the monster, and when the fussed Namekian tried to transform into a Grand Namekian... well, he didn't. He didn't get any larger and his muscles didn't grow, instead, his aura became a like a large ball of fire and electricity and he displayed power even greater than that of any Grand Namekian before him. He referred to himself as the 'Super Namekian'. He went to go and face the monster and, after a long battle, they both fell, and with that battle came the end of the Grand Namekians."

Cho then asked "... So you think that if we were to merge... then I would gain the ability to turn into this Super Namekian?" Dende said in a hopeful tone "Yes! You'll be strong enough to wipe the floor with those... those freaks!" Cho thought about this for a minute and then said "... I'm sorry, I can't do it." Dende asked in a frustrated and confused tone "What?! Why not?!... I think I get it!" Cho replied "Huh?" Dende said in a tone that almost sounded offended "You just don't want anymore of your body to become Namekian. Don't worry, I'll just get absorbed into the parts of you that are already Namekian. Nothing else will change about you. Just absorb me, already!" Cho said coldly "... That's not my reason, Dende!" Dende then asked in a furious tone "Then what IS your reason!?" Cho didn't reply and just had an upset look on his face. Dende screamed "TELL ME WHY YOU WON'T FUSE WITH ME!"

Saculon walked up to Cho, placed his hand on Cho's shoulder and said "Cho, my student, I've read your thoughts and I know why you refuse to fuse with Dende." Cho just looked at Saculon with shock. Saculon said in a commanding tone "Just tell the boy why."

Cho looked at Dende and said "The reason I can't do this is, because I refuse to take the life of my own family!" Dende just looked confused. Cho then continued "I assume that you remember that I fused with Nail. Weren't you ever curious as to why Nail welcomed you and your brother so warmly to the Guru's house?... Your father is Nail's brother, meaning that Nail was your uncle... that technically means that I'm your uncle." Dende was struck speechless when he heard this. Cho said calmly "Dende, you're the closest thing I've ever had to a son. I refuse to kill you!" Dende started crying a little bit, walked up to Cho, hugged him and said "I love you Cho. You've been like a second father to me." Cho smiled, hugged Dende, and said "I love you too Dende!" Dende then grabbed Cho's hand and quickly placed it onto his own chest. They both then started glowing. When the glow had stopped, Dende had vanished and only Cho was still standing there.

Cho (power level 250,000,000) was shocked by what had just happened, for a minute, before he collapsed too the ground and started crying uncontrollably.

Back with Kyle, James, Will, Uko and the clone. Kyle asked his clone "So... Sense you've got a robot skeleton... is there anything special about you?" The clone said "Well..." he then started powering up for a second before stopping and saying in a disappointed tone "Well, I can't turn Super Saiyan, and, according to the data that I downloaded from that computer, I don't get stronger after healing. Also, I found out that the metal that my axe is made of is... um... what was it again?" The clone then placed his hand on his chin, it looked like he was thinking for a second, but then his eyes started flashing. The clone then continued to say "My axe, and the rest of my skeleton for that matter, is made out of an omni-metal allow that has been reinforced by graphene. My bones are basically unbreakable and my axe tail can cut through just about anything."

James walked up to Kyle and his clone and said "Hey, Kyle-" Both Kyle and his clone replied "Yeah?" James was a bit surprised by that for a split second, before giggling for another second. James then said in a humorous tone "I don't think we can call both of you Kyle... hmm... What do you wanna be called, clone?" The clone was a bit surprised by this, almost sad even, and then said "... Well... sense I've got a robot skeleton... How about 'Mecha Kyle'?" Everyone looked at Mecha Kyle (power level 1,890,000,000) for a minute, until Kyle said "I guess that works... I think we should introduce you to the rest of the gang." Mecha Kyle said in a joking tone "I technically already know them." The five of them then started making their way out of Sel's bunker.

On the way out, Will whispered to Kyle "Kyle, I don't trust that thing." Kyle replied in a stern tone "He is one of Sel's creations... I'm gonna trust you to keep an eye on him. OK?" Will intensified his stare and said in a confident tone "You can count on me, Kyle!"

When they all got out of Sel's bunker, Bryanna saw them and said "Hey, guy- WHAT IS THAT THING!?" Bryanna screamed this while pointing at Mecha Kyle. Bryanna took a couple steps back in fear, while Aida and Wyto got ready to fight. Kyle said in his leader voice "Calm down, you three! I'll explain who this is. Just put your fists down!" Kyle then started explaining who Mecha Kyle was.

Meanwhile. At the Sky Temple. Nolucas was comforting Cho, as Cho was trying to get a grip on what had just happened. After a few more minutes of this, Cho stood up and said in a fake tough guy tone "... Dende said that if I try to transform into a Grand Namekian, I'll just transform into something even more powerful, so let's see what happens!" Cho then started powering up and, instead of growing in height or gaining bigger muscles, his aura started growing larger, electricity started sparking off of him and throughout his aura, and his pupils turned green.

Cho (power level Super Namekian 100,000,000,000) felt better now than he ever did before in his entire life. Nolucas had actually fell too the ground from the force of Cho's aura. Kyle's dad and mom, as well as James's mother and father, and also Ryan had run up to the outer area of the Sky Temple, do to the fact that Cho's power was causing the entire Temple too shake. Cho said to Nolucas "I've gotta show this to the rest of the team." Cho then flew off. Ryan asked Nolucas "Nolucas, What just happened?! What's going on?!" Nolucas stood back up, rubbed his head and replied "Well... I got most of the details from reading Cho's thoughts, but it's gonna take a while to explain everything." Kyle's dad said "We've kind of got nothing but time."

A few moments earlier. Kyle finished saying "- and so we decided to call him Mecha Kyle." Aida said in a slightly annoyed tone "So we managed to get our hands on another soldier for our fight against the Hybrids. That's great. Did you guys manage to find any weaknesses for the Hybrids?" The five of them were a bit taken back by this question, before Uko said sadly "I'm afraid not..."

Everyone then felt a huge power coming from the direction of the Sky Temple and Wyto asked "What the heck was that?! Wait a second! That came from the Sky Temple! Uncle Nolucas is in trouble!" Wyto then flew off as fast as he could towards the Sky Temple, causing everyone else to chase after her.

Cho was flying in the direction of the rest of the Dragon Fighters, excluding Leo, and he saw that they were already at the half way point. Wyto flew up too Cho and said frantically "Cho! Someone's at the Sky Tem-... That power I'm sensing is coming from you!" Wyto then noticed Cho's new transformation and asked him in a confused tone "What the heck happened to you?!" The rest of the gang then caught up too Wyto.

Cho saw Mecha Kyle and asked in a panicked tone "What is that thing?!" Mecha Kyle replied weakly "... Hi, Cho." James said very bluntly "He's a child cyborg clone of Kyle, that was made by Sel, stay calm, he's on our side. We can tell you the full story later. What happened to you?" Cho was confused for a minute before saying "... Um... I became something that Dende called a Super Namekian... I think I'm strong enough to beat the Hybrids now. Now, can you guys tell me what exactly you're all doing with a cyborg clone of Kyle?" Kyle said "Leo said that he headed back too his mansion. Let's go there so we don't have to tell the story twice." Cho said "That makes sense, I suppose. Let's go." Cho then turned off his transformation, so that the rest of the Dragon fighters could keep up with him, they all then flew off in the direction of Leo's mansion.

Leo was standing on the balcony of his mansion and looking over his ocean view. Leo thought to himself "Maybe I should have never accepted James' offer to train with him..." Leo then sensed the power levels of most of his friends and two other power levels that he didn't recognize. Leo then saw the nine of them flying towards his house.

The Dragon Fighters landed in front of Leo, and Leo saw Mecha Kyle, resulting in him panicking for a second, until James managed to calm him down. Leo asked while pointing at Mecha Kyle "OK, what IS that thing?!" Mecha Kyle then said "I'm a child cyborg clone of Kyle, Leo. I call myself Mecha Kyle." Leo just stared at Mecha Kyle for a minute and then asked "Can anyone give me anymore details than that?" Cho then thought in an annoyed tone "That's what I was hoping for as well." Kyle said "OK, listen up, Cho and Leo, cause this is kinda hard to explain." Kyle then told the two of them the full story behind Mecha Kyle.

Kyle finished saying "Then we ran into Cho, who now has some sort of new Super form, and then we came here, to tell the two of you what I just told you." Leo responded "OK... I guess that makes sense... Wait! Did you say that Cho has a new transformation?" Cho said "I do." Cho then transformed into a Super Namekian, causing all of the Dragon Fighters too stumble back a little from the amount of power coming off of Cho. Leo asked in confusion and shock "What the?! How did you get this form?!" Cho then paused with a look of pain on his face and then said "...Dende helped me." Leo looked kind of puzzled and then, remembering Namek, he asked in an almost accusing tone "Why does your power feel different, and where IS Dende?!" Cho looked even more hurt and sad now then he did just a second ago. Leo quickly realized what had happened to Dende.

Leo turned on the Berserker Instinct (power level 435,000,000) and lunged at Cho, punching him in his face as hard as he could. This attack didn't actually hurt Cho, but it did knock him too the ground. Uko and James then grabbed Leo's arms before he could attack any further while asking Leo "What are you doing?!" Leo responded in a furious tone "ARE YOU ALL STUPID!? HE KILLED DENDE!" When everyone heard Leo say this, it took them a minute to figure out what he was talking about, but when they did, they all gasped or dropped their jaws in shock. Leo asked in an equally angry tone as before "ARE YOU SERIOUS!? IT TOOK YOU ALL THIS LONG TO FIGURE THIS OUT?! I FIGURED IT OUT IN MINUTES! OR DO YOU ALL JUST CARE SO LITTLE ABOUT HIM, THAT YOU DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE WHEN HE DISAPPEARED!?" Everyone just starred at Leo for a minute until he shouted "Why are you guys giving ME that look!? Cho is the one that killed Dende!" Everyone then shifted their gaze too Cho, who was still sitting on the ground, except he had turned off his Super Namekian form and he had broken into tears.

No one said anything for a minute, before Aida asked Cho "What exactly happened, Cho?" Cho said in between his tears "(sob)... I... he...(sob)" Cho then wiped his face and calmed down, he then continued to say "Dende told me about the legend of the Super Namekian and then told me that the only way to get this form was for two Grand Namekians to merge together... I told him that I didn't want to do that to him... to my own family." Leo asked in confusion "What do you mean your 'family'?" Cho said in slight anger "Nail was Dende's uncle, meaning that I was Dende's uncle!... So... anyway... When I told Dende this... he hugged me, told me that he loves me and then grabbed my hand and placed on his chest, passing all of his power to me..." Leo starred at Cho with an apologetic look and said "Cho, I... I'm so sorry." Cho just sighed and said "It's fine. I know that the two of you were good friends."

Kyle walked up to Cho and said "Cho, I'm sorry about what happened to you, but Dende gave you this power so that you could defeat the Hybrids. I'm sorry to sound blunt, but he did this so that you could protect the world and us from the Hybrids." Cho then slowly stood up and said sternly "Yeah, you're right. I wont let Dende's sacrifice be in vain!" Kyle smiled and said "Good. Now, while you're fighting the Hybrids, Me, Will, James, and Wyto are gonna go too the Sky Temple." All three of the other Saiyan bodied members of the Dragon Fighters asked at the same time "Wait, what?" Cho looked confused and asked Kyle "Why?" Kyle replied "We're gonna train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. If my memory on the topic serves me correctly, then I believe that there are higher levels of the Super Saiyan transformation than what the four of us can access right now. So were gonna use the time spent in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to try and unlock these higher levels, you know, just in case the Hybrids over power you." Leo and Aida both seemed like they were offended on Cho's behalf when Kyle said this, but Cho just said "I understand the precaution. So, we'll see you guys in a day, right?" Kyle replied "Maybe two." Cho said in a friendly manner "Best of luck to you four." Kyle then turned and said to the other Saiyan bodied members of his team "Alright, guys, let's go!" Kyle then started flying towards the Sky Temple. Wyto was still a little confused by this, but James and Will knew what Kyle was talking about and quickly followed after him, this convinced Wyto to follow after them as well.

Mecha Kyle stood next to Uko, while watching the four Saiyan bodied Dragon Fighters fly off. Mecha Kyle said in an upset tone "I wish I could go Super Saiyan, then I could go and train with them." Uko then asked in confusion "Couldn't you become one if you trained hard enough?" Mecha Kyle then said in a matter of fact tone "I share EVERY memory Kyle had up to the point where his blood was taken to make me. As far as my memories are concerned, I already went through what I need to do to become a Super Saiyan, if I could transform into one then I would have done it back when I was trying too in Professor Sel's lab. I am literally incapable of turning into a Super Saiyan..." Uko was a little surprised by this and then asked Mecha Kyle awkwardly "So... are you gonna put on any cloths?" Mecha then thought about this for a second and then said in a relaxed tone "Nah. I don't even have a d*** or an ass anyway, so why would I need any cloths?" Uko then just stared at Mecha Kyle awkwardly and then said "I'm gonna go talk to Aida and Leo, so I can see how they're handling the Berserker Instinct." As Uko was walking away from Mecha Kyle, he grabbed her hand and said "Hey, wait!" Uko replied "What's wrong?" Mecha then looked at Uko patiently and said "I have all of Kyle's memories... that includes his memory of how he feels for you." Mecha Kyle smiled hopefully at Uko, but she just stared nervously at the twelve year old mutated clone of Kyle and felt disgusted at his advancement towards her, not because of his appearance, but because of the unsettling and somewhat threatening vibe he was giving off. Uko said sternly "Let me go!" Mecha Kyle was surprised by her response and did as she asked, he then walked to the balcony and started sulking. As Uko walked away, Mecha Kyle mumbled "B****..." Uko was a little shocked when she heard this, but just mumbled to herself "I heard that, you little prick."

Meanwhile. At the Sky Temple. Nolucas finished saying to Kyle and James' parents, as well as Ryan "Then Dende forced Cho to absorb him." Just as he finished, Kyle, James, Will and Wyto showed up. Wyto ran up to Nolucas, hugged him and said cheerfully "Hi, uncle Nolucas!" Nolucas returned the hug and asked "How's my favorite niece doing?" She replied "I've been better, it's been one heck of a day." Nolucas replied "Oh, I know. I read Cho's mind when he arrived here earlier." Kyle, who was talking with his mom and dad heard this and asked Nolucas "You even know about the child cyborg clone of me?" Nolucas, as well as both Kyle and James's respective families asked in shock "THE WHAT!?" Kyle said calmly "Let's walk and talk. We need to get into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and this is gonna take a little while to explain."

As they all walked to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and listened to Kyle's story about his clone, Ryan was interested about the part were Mecha Kyle explained what his skeleton was made of. Ryan then walked up too Will and asked him "I heard that your sword was broken, Will. May I examine it?" Will then looked at Ryan with minor surprise in his eye at how polite he was being. Will then said "...Sure thing, bud." Will then took what was left of his sword out from the hilt and handed it too Ryan, who had a little difficulty holding the sword at first, do to the weight of Omni-metal, but he quickly repositioned himself so that he could hold the sword properly. Ryan looked over Will's broken sword and mumbled too himself in a puzzled tone "... An Omni-metal metal blade... yet it was shattered upon contact with these creatures... what kind of power do these Hybrids have?... Amazing." Ryan then ran off with what was left of the sword. Will was about to chase after Ryan, but Kyle's dad stopped Will and said too him "Don't worry. I think he's gonna try and make your sword stronger." Will looked a bit confused and asked "Seriously?" Kyle's dad then rubbed his beard and said "I think so." They all then arrived at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber just as Kyle finished explaining Mecha Kyle to everyone.

Kyle said to his friends and family "Alright, the four of us are gonna train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to try and become strong enough to fight these Hybrids." Nolucas then said in an alarmed tone "WAIT!" Kyle was shocked by this response and asked Nolucas "What's wrong, Sensei?" Nolucas replied "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so excited with you just now, but with how strong you've all become... well... I only feel comfortable letting one of you enter at a time, two at the most." James asked "Whys that?" Nolucas said "Well, I'm concerned that you might accidentally destroy the house that connects this world to the Time Chamber if too many of you are in there at once." James said "I can understand that." Will asked "So who should go first?" Kyle said happily "You and Wyto can go first, I'd like to have the extra day to hang out with my family." Will said "Alright, sounds fine to me. Let's go Wyto." But Wyto didn't follow. Will asked "What's the matter?" Wyto then replied "Are you serious!?" Will said "Oh, don't tell me this is about me killing you! Listen, I'm sorry that I did that, but you got revived in a matter of months afterwards! And it's been what? Four- five years sense then?! It's not like you're Aida, who loved me like a father. You're just someone who had a crush on me! I barley even knew you when I killed you!" Wyto just starred at Will with a mixture of anger and surprise, before punching Will in the face. Wyto then started walking over too the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and said to Will angrily "Get in here, so I can kick your ass for a year!" Will rubbed his face and said "Alright, fine."

Before they could go in though, Ryan ran up to Will with his sword, except the blade was much more gray than before, almost black even. Will asked in confusion "What did you do to my sword?" Ryan said ecstatically "I used a machine that I created that bonds materials together in order to combine Omni-metal and Graphene together. I then put this mixture into a quick mold a forged a new sword for you, made of the same stuff as Kyle's clone's bones! Your sword is now made of the strongest material on the planet Earth! It shouldn't be breaking any time soon!" Ryan then handed Will the new sword and he was surprised at how light it was. Will asked Ryan "Why is it so light?" Ryan said proudly "Graphene may be an incredibly strong material, but it's also a very light material! With how much Graphene is now in your sword, it only weighs about one tenth of what it did before!" Will just looked at this new sword and said "I'm glad that I'm gonna get a year to train with this thing." Will then put the new sword in its sheath and he and Wyto then walked into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

A few hours later. Back at Leo's mansion. Cho had been meditating in order to fully come to grips with what had happened and to help him control his new transformation. Aida and Bryanna were sitting in the room next too Cho and watching TV when Cho came in and said confidently "I'm ready to go after the Hybrids!" Just then, Leo came into the room and said to Cho in a nervous tone "Yeah, about that... Please follow me." Aida, Bryanna and Cho all exchanged confused looks with eachother and then followed Leo. They reached the front door and saw Uko and Mecha Kyle waiting for them. They all then went outside of Leo's mansion and saw Anderson, Linzy, and Kaiser with a terrified camera man, and an equally terrified news reporter.


	39. Chapter 38: Saw it coming

Cho, Aida and Bryanna were all very shocked by the sudden arrival of the three Hybrids. Cho and Aida were able to quickly recomposed themselves, but Bryanna was clearly still very scared.

Cho walked up too Anderson and said coldly "It was pretty brave of you to try and come fight us on our home turf." Anderson just laughed at Cho's bravery and said in an insulting tone "I didn't even have to get involved last time we fought and my troops still whipped all of you, and that was just twelve hours ago!... Though it seems that all of the Saiyans ran off with their monkey tails between their legs." Cho thought in annoyed tone "You're part Saiyan now." Cho then glared at Anderson and said sternly "With the kind of life that my friends and I live; a lot can happen in just a few hours!" Anderson then said arrogantly "Big talk, elf ears. Linzy must have hit you harder then I thought. Now be a good little freak of nature and go bring me the Sai-..." Anderson then saw Mecha Kyle and shouted "What the Hell is that thing?!" Cho then said in a matter of fact tone "He's a cyborg clone of our leader. That's all you need to know!" Anderson just starred at Mecha Kyle for a few more seconds before thinking too himself "And I called Cho a freak of nature..."

Cho asked Anderson in an annoyed tone "So, I assume that you three are all here to fight?" Anderson said arrogantly "We came here so that we could fight ALL of you at once, but like I said, you seem to be missing your star players. Now go fetch them for us! Chop chop!" Cho then looked at Kaiser and asked him "I'm the one that humiliated you. Don't you wanna try and take me on, big man?" Kaiser then asked Anderson, while having an incredibly angry look on his face "Can I kill him, sir? As a demonstration to show our power to the world?" Anderson then said "Good idea, soldier. Let's move this fight somewhere else though. After we kill all the Dragon Fighters, I want to take Leo's mansion for our own!"

Just as Cho was about to take off with the Hybrids, Uko said sternly "I'm coming too!" Linzy looked at her with an annoyed face and asked "Why do you wanna come?" Uko cracked her knuckles and said coldly "In case you jerks try any funny business!" Anderson just rolled his eyes and said "Let her come along. It's not like she can make a difference anyway." Mecha Kyle then said in almost aggressive tone "I'm coming too!" Anderson then looked at Aida, Leo, and Bryanna and asked the three of them in an annoyed tone "Do you three wanna tag along as well?" Leo didn't say anything, do to fear. Aida still remembered how she nearly died when Linzy hit her just once, so she looked away in shame. Bryanna said in a frightened tone "I know that I'm Kyle's sister, but I'm not a fighter! I just make the medicine!" Anderson smiled and said happily "Good! Linzy, Kaiser! Grab the camera man and the news reporter!" The two of them then grabbed and picked up their hostages as they all flew too a nearby island for their fight.

They all landed down on an island that seemed to be part beach part forest. Anderson walked over too the camera man and news reporter and said "Start filming!" They both said in a panic "Yes, sir!" As the camera man was filming, the news reporter said "We- we're coming to you live from an island owned by the the Dragon Fighter, Leo. Here on this island we see our world's three new masters about to show off their amazing power by killing the Dragon Fighter, Cho. Let's watch the fight."

Kaiser smiled sinisterly at Cho and said while getting into a wrestling position "It's time for me to make you pay for what you did too my life!" Cho then cracked his neck and said "You kind of had it coming. I mean, you did fight dirty by kicking me in the face while I was bowing to you." Kaiser just spit on the ground and said "You're the one who was stupid enough to lower your guard during a fight in the first place!" Cho just glared at Kaiser and said "It's not stupidity! It's a form of respect, you moron!" Kaiser then started growling at Cho and said "I'm gonna enjoy tearing you too pieces!" Cho replied calmly "You wont get the chance, you dumb brute." Kaiser then started charging at Cho, but before he could reach him, Cho started shouting and he transformed into a Super Namekian, causing Kaiser to stop charging at him out of surprise.

Anderson thought in a mixture of surprise and confusion "Well, this is new."

Cho then disappeared and reappeared in front of Kaiser, kicking him in his face, causing him to land on his back. Kaiser quickly got back up and swiftly uppercutted Cho in his jaw. Cho quickly recovered from this and flew backwards into the air, but he swiftly turned himself around and started flying straight, but he was followed by Kaiser. Kaiser caught up too Cho and tried to punch him the back of the head, but Cho turned around and punched him in his face with an energy filled fist, before Kaiser was able to hit him. Kaiser started falling downwards, but Cho grabbed his head and kneed him in his face and then he threw Kaiser above himself. Cho started shooting off a volley of energy blasts at his large opponent, but Kaiser recomposed himself and he countered Cho's attack with his own volley of energy blasts. Before the smoke from their attacks could clear, Kaiser rushed through the smoke and stomped on Cho's face, sending him hurtling towards the island destroying half of it, not the half that all the others were on though.

Kaiser started to laugh a little bit, until Cho seemingly exploded out of the water. Cho smirked at a snarling Kaiser while rubbing blood from his mouth. Cho said with a smirk "That hurt a bit... I think that I overestimated my own strength." Kaiser said arrogantly "So you admit that I'm stronger than you and how stupid it was to challenge us!" Cho then had a slightly puzzled look on his face before saying "I think you misunderstand, Kaiser. What I was saying is that I need to stop holding back." Before Kaiser could reply to this, Cho disappeared and then reappeared in front of Kaiser while flip kicking him in his jaw, sending him flying upwards. As Kaiser was soaring upwards, Cho rushed up too him and started delivering a flurry of punches too Kaiser's torso, making him go higher and higher up with every punch. After about fifty nine punches, Kaiser grabbed Cho's wrists and immediately shot an energy blast from his mouth into Cho's face, he then threw Cho at the water and started firing off a massive barrage of energy attacks at him, but Cho was able to dodge the attacks by just flying away from the attacks as fast as he could. Anderson was thinking "Ha ha ha! All he can do is dodge my attacks!" Cho thought "OK, this is getting annoying!" Cho then flew behind Kaiser faster than he could see, rushed him and kicked him in his back as hard as he could. Kaiser was sent hurtling downwards. Cho then appeared a few dozen feet below Kaiser as he was falling, he then threw a spinning ball of energy at Kaiser's stomach, causing Kaiser to be launched back into the air while spinning like a top. Do to his constant spinning, Kaiser had lost track of where he was going and what was going on around him. Cho then flew above Kaiser and fired off a massive wave of energy at near point blank.

Kaiser landed in the water, near what was left of the island and was unconscious. Anderson floated over too Kaiser, pulled him out of the water and threw him at Linzy's feet before he could drown.

Cho floated down too Uko and Mecha Kyle, so that he could start catching his breath. Uko said excitedly "Oh my... your Super Namekian form is unstoppable!" Cho then thought too himself "Thank you, Dende." Mecha looked at the unconscious Kaiser and smirked while saying "I have to admit, you did a lot better than I thought you would, Cho." Cho then said in a humble tone "Thank you, Mecha."

Linzy was shaking Kaiser in an attempt to wake him up, she then looked up at Cho, the guy she had beaten in one shot just a few hours ago, and was now slightly trembling just because of his presence. Anderson looked at his scared and beaten solders, and then looked at the news reporter and the camera man, who were smiling out of relief; he then thought about his ex-wife and his kids watching this on TV and laughing at him, the thought of that kind of embarrassment reignited the fire of rage in his soul, that had been formally quelled by his new found strength.

Just as Cho finished catching his breath, Anderson (power level 120,000,000,000) rushed at Cho and punched him in his face, sending him flying and knocking one of his canines out in the process. Cho tried to retaliate with a punch too Anderson's face, but he swiftly blocked the attack, kneed Cho in the stomach and then struck both sides of his face, followed by firing an energy blast at Cho's chest at point blank range, knocking him into the water.

Cho flew out of the water, but was swiftly kicked in the face by the furious Hybrid, causing him to skim across the water and land on another nearby island, creating a large crater in the island.

Cho thought too himself in a daze as he regenerated anything that had broken on his body "I think I understand why Linzy and Kaiser are taking orders from this guy."

Anderson was flying at Cho, but Cho retaliated by axe kicking Anderson just as he got near him. While Anderson was still on his stomach, Cho stomped down onto his back and started firing a volley of energy blasts at his upper back and the back of his head. Just as Cho stop firing the energy attack, Anderson let out an explosion of energy from his body, knocking Cho off of him. Anderson then quickly flew back too his feet and then he quickly turned around and elbowed Cho in his face as hard as he could while also covering his arm in energy, breaking Cho's nose and burning some of his face.

Anderson grabbed Cho's face, lifted him into the air. As Cho tried to struggle out of his grip, Anderson surrounded his other hand in energy and commented "Based on all the experimenting that Sel did on that Namekian he captured, I think that you guys can't regenerated if you're missing your heart, your brain, or both. I think that taking your heart out will do!" Just as Anderson was about to thrust his hand into Cho's chest, he was kicked in the back of the head by Uko, who had her Berserker Instinct turned up too fivefold. Anderson then dropped Cho, who was gasping for breath, too the ground. He then turned around and glared at Uko while saying "That actually hurt me a little bit, you b**** of a whore!" Anderson then prepared to attack Uko. They all then heard someone shout "SPIRIT MISSILE, FIRE!" (power level 9,390,000,000) Anderson was then with what looked like a spiked cylinder of blue energy. He then grabbed the part of his face that got hit and wiped of a small speck of blood from his face.

Mecha Kyle then appeared and shouted at Anderson "YOU DON'T TALK TOO HER THAT WAY!" Linzy then started rushing at Mecha Kyle and Uko and shouted "I'll help you, Sir!" Mecha Kyle then turned his head too Linzy and glared, his glowing red irises then seemed to glow even brighter as his axe bladed tail seemed to act on its own. As Linzy got closer, she saw Mecha Kyle's tail swing at her, she remembered Will's sword shattering and confidently raised her arm in defense, but she was more than just a little bit surprised when his axe tail cut her hand clean off.

Mecha Kyle almost had a sadistic look on his face when he saw Linzy lose her hand, he then said in an arrogant tone "Seems like you overestimated how tough your body is! My bones are made of the strongest metal ever created!" In her panicked state, Linzy burnt her wound close with energy from her other hand, before passing out from the pain and falling onto the island below.

Anderson then rushed at Mecha Kyle and spin kicked him in his jaw, dislocating it. Cho took this opportunity to attack Anderson. Cho jump kicked Anderson in the back of his head. As Anderson was falling over and Cho was still floating over his head, he grabbed Anderson by the collar of his shirt and threw him. Before Anderson could get a chance to recover, Cho pelted him with a flurry of energy blasts, stunning him for a moment. Uko then rushed past Cho and started attacking Anderson with a flurry of kicks and punches, only managing to land her attacks, because he was still recovering from Cho's assault, but it was also clear that it wasn't lasting long, as he started blocking all of Uko's attacks and even started to counter attack a little bit.

Cho decided to see if Mecha Kyle was OK, but was a little surprised to see that his jaw was fine.

Cho said in confusion while staring at Mecha Kyle "Wait.. I thought Anderson busted your jaw!" Mecha Kyle just stared at Cho for a moment before laughing quickly and then saying "What?! Your eyes must have been playing tricks on you! Anderson did give you one Hell of a f***ing beating after all!" Cho was a bit surprised by Mecha's choice in words and replied "... Right, I guess that could have happened." Cho thought "Isn't he supposed to be just like Kyle? Kyle usually tries to refrain from swearing unless made angry... Well, he is a twelve year old version of him... Maybe he was just a bit more prone to swearing at that age?"

Mecha Kyle then said with urgency in his voice "Come on, Cho! Anderson is overpowering Uko! And last time I checked, you're a Super Namekian now! If I help you, then we won't have any problem with him!" Cho then thought in a bit of relief "Well, at least he has Kyle's sense of protecting people." Cho then rushed past Mecha Kyle in order to help Uko, with the young Cyborg clone following closely behind.

Anderson had managed to reverse the situation on Uko and started beating her savagely. Cho then manoeuvred around Uko and punched Anderson in his face as hard as he could. Anderson slid backwards in the air a bit, allowing Cho to punch him in his stomach, followed by a spin knee too the head, but Anderson managed to catch his attack. Cho tried to use his other leg to kick Anderson in his face, but he shot energy beams from his eyes before it could reach him, destroying most of Cho's foot in the process; he then punched the kneecap of Cho's other leg shattering it and bending his leg in the wrong direction. Anderson then floated a few feet away from Cho as he was screaming in pain. Anderson then started preparing an energy blast to take Cho's head off, but Mecha Kyle then flew down at Anderson while swinging his tail at him, causing him to stop charging his attack in order to dodge the axe on Mecha's tail. After recollecting his nerves from the initial shock of Mecha's attack, he started to counter attack, but he was confused do to the fact that the young clone seemed to be easily dodging all of his attacks.

Mecha Kyle's attack gave Cho enough time to regenerated his missing and broken body parts, but do to how many times he had to regenerated during this fight, he had lost a significant amount of power. Cho (power level after regenerating 86,000,000,000) saw Mecha Kyle perfectly dodging all of Anderson's attacks, he didn't understand how he was doing this even though Anderson's power level was so much higher than his. Cho then realized that this gave him the time he needed to charge up an Enlightenment Orb and started doing just that. When Cho finished charging his attack, he shouted too Mecha Kyle "Move! Now!" Mecha wasn't sure why he told him to do this, but he cooperated and quickly flew above Anderson. Cho threw his Enlightenment Orb (power level 136,000,000,000) at Anderson, but he saw it coming and shot an energy beam at it in response; it wasn't enough to perfectly counter Cho's attack, but it did weaken the attack a bit before it could hit him in his chest.

Anderson was bleeding a lot from his chest and breathing heavily while thinking "I'm hurt pretty badly, I don't know if I can still win this fight... NO! I wont let anyone ever rune my life ever again! I-" Before he could finish his thought, Mecha Kyle (true power level 130,000,000,000) punched a hole into his chest and then ripped his heart out, which had some sort of device attached too it.

Both Cho and Uko were shocked to see this, but not as much as Anderson was, who said with his last few seconds of life "You... you little freak... you can't do this to the great Lieutenant Anders- argh..." Anderson then fell into the water below as he died, mixing his blood with the water.

Uko asked in confusion "What the... How did you do that? Where did you get all this power from?!" Mecha Kyle said in a nonchalantly tone while having a grin "I was just suppressing my strength. I wanted you guys to wear down the Hybrids for me, I didn't think I could beat all three of them on my own." He then looked back at the device he had pulled out of Anderson's chest and giggled in delight for a second."

As Mecha Kyle grinned sinisterly at the device that he had just pulled out of Anderson's chest, Kaiser flew in carrying Linzy in his arms, who had passed out from a mixture of shock and pain. He had woken up and was hopping to help his leader, only to see him face down in the water, dead.

Mecha Kyle then turned to look at the horrified man and asked him "What's wrong!? You though your boss was unstoppable, didn't you!? You thought that you and that bimbo that you're holding in your arms were unstoppable! I bet you thought that you were just so much stronger than a normal person that you never questioned why the Hybrid experiments gave you so much more strength than all of the other Hybrids! Well I know the real reason why! After Professor Sel gave up on making me, he used the parts that would have given me my true strength into the three of you! Well now I'm taking what's rightfully mine!" Uko then flew up too Mecha Kyle and grabbed the end of his tail. Mecha asked "What are you-" Before he could finish his sentence, she jammed the axe of his tail through his chest.

Mecha Kyle screamed in pain and Uko said "It didn't take you more than just a little over half of a day to turn on us! I didn't trust you anyway!" Mecha just looked at Uko very sadly, before he pulled his tail back out of his chest. Kaiser screamed "That is what you get for what you did too Ander-" He stopped short when he saw Mecha Kyle's metal bones regrow and reattach to each other, followed by his his energy tubes and then his flesh. Mecha then rubbed his chest and said calmly "You know, you guys are lucky I don't get stronger after healing." Cho asked in a mixture of confusion and fear "How did you do that?!" Mecha then turned to Cho, smiled and said happily "Well, old friend, when Kyle asked me if there was anything special about me, I left out one thing; Professor Sel gave me the ability of hyper cellular regeneration! The science of that would take more than three days to explain too you, but to put it short, I heal so fast that I put a Namekian to shame! I can even regenerate from just a single finger! Now, it's time I claim my 'birth right'." Mecha Kyle then pulled Anderson's heart off of the machine that he was holding, opened his mouth so wide that his cheeks tore apart a little bit, and shoved the device down his own throat. Everyone watched in disgust as they saw a huge lump go down Mecha's throat, with Mecha grunting in pain the whole time. A moment after the device reached his stomach, Mecha Kyle started to grow taller and more muscular; and his power was rising just as quickly as his height.

Back at Leo's mansion. Aida and Leo felt the sudden rise in Mecha Kyle's power level. Aida asked Leo "Do you feel that, Leo?" Leo nodded his head in response. Aida then said "We should go see what's happening." Leo then asked in surprise "What? Why?!" Aida responded "Well, if Mecha Kyle is still on our side, then I want to see him kick the Hybrids' asses, and if he's turned traitor, then Cho and Uko might need our help." Leo said in a mixture of fear and anger "If the latter is true, then we would just get in the way, kid." Aida asked "What are you talking about?" Leo responded in a very upset tone "Tell me something. Have you ever won a single fight sense we joined this team? I've only gotten some minor victories during my time on this team." Aida just said "I..." Leo then looked at the ground and said in a sad tone "Face it, Aida. We're just human. We've been outclassed by these monsters sense day one... me especially..." Aida just looked at Leo for a moment before saying in an angry tone "Those 'monsters' that you're talking about are our friends... NO! They're our family! I don't care if our enemies are a billion times stronger than me! I'm going to go protect my family!" Aida then flew off as quickly as she could, leaving behind a bewildered Leo and an upset Bryanna.


	40. Chapter 39: Give it all you've got

Mecha Kyle had finished growing. He now looked more like a teenager now, perhaps sixteen or seventeen, he also had a more muscular figure than Kyle had at that age. Mecha Kyle (power level after growing 500,000,000,000) turned to face Uko and Cho and asked them in a slightly deeper voice than he had spoken in before "What do you guys think? How do I look?" Cho said in a nervous tone "... Older..." Mecha grinned and thought too himself "And once I'm full grown, Uko will see how much better I am than the 'original model'." Mecha then turned too the terrified Kaiser and said with a threatening grin "I think that I'll be taking back the rest of what's mine now!" He then started to float over too the large frightened and somewhat confused man who was holding his, now one handed and unconscious, friend in his arms.

But, before Mecha could get any closer to the two Hybrids, Uko shouted "Berserker Instinct... TEN FOLD!" (power level 16,500,000,000) She then rushed at Mecha and spin kicked him in his head, causing him to turn upside down in the air, she then hit him in his stomach with both of her fists and sent him flying. Uko then fired off a small ball of energy, only about the size of her thumb and then it stopped about half a foot in front of Mecha's face. He looked at the small ball of energy for a moment and then asked Uko "And what is this attack's trick?" Uko said confidently "I call it my Spirit Breaker, and it does THIS!" The small ball started to expand rapidly before finally causing a massive explosion that could easily be seen from even the moon. (power level 166,500,000,000)

Cho was shocked by this sudden display of power from Uko and, before he could ask her how she did this, she fell too what was left of the ground beneath her. Cho thought as he went to go help Uko "Oh, so that's why it was so strong. She used up all her stamina into that attack." Cho set Uko down gently and then felt for her pulse and when he fund it, he said too himself in relieve "OK, good. She's not dead, just passed out."

Cho looked into the smoke and shouted in a very angry tone "We both know that wasn't enough to kill something that has strength like your's and heals as quickly as you do! Get out here, Mecha Kyle!" Mecha then floated out of the smoke with his arms folded while shaking his head and asking Cho "Don't you have any sense of drama?"

Back at Leo's mansion. Both Bryanna and Leo were shaking in fear at the amount of power that they felt being thrown around. Bryanna asked Leo in a very angry tone "Aren't you gonna do anything about this?! You're a fighter too aren't you!?" Leo just stood there while Bryanna continued to throw more insults and criticisms at him. A memory went through Leo's head. The memory of when he was kidnapped by a group of slave traders and when he woke up next too a strange boy with black eyes and monkey tail. That boy was so brave and was willing to fight for their freedom even when the adult in the room wasn't willing to. When they finally broke free and the boy made an offer to him of a life of adventure and glory. Leo was nervous at first, but then saw the look that was in his black eyes wasn't greed or trickery, it was pure kindness, and deep down Leo knew it was an offer of one of the things he had left behind a long time ago, family. He then met the other two boys that were just like James, as well as their companions; and, even in Will, he saw the same kind of kindness in each of them that he had seen in James, no matter how hard they tried to hide behind tough guy or cool guy attitudes. It only took each of them a couple of days to become great friends with each other. They all somehow wound up on a castle in the sky and then spent a year in another dimension all together, strangely this year in the other dimension was what made them all more than friends; this year made them all truly like a family. But his friends just kept getting stronger and stronger than him from then on, he stopped even knowing why he was still there amongst this group of demi-gods, even slowly growing resentment towards the strongest of them, thinking of them as monsters, especially as they excepted old enemies and complete strangers into their group. Even the one that Leo had respected the most out of all of them, Cho, who was the strongest member of the human race, had given up his humanity in order to gain strength, he had became just another one of these monsters. Leo was lost in a spiral of sadness and anger in his mind, until he recalled one of his most recent memories of Aida saying "Those 'monsters' that you're talking about are our friends... NO! They're our family!" This sentence kept repeating in Leo's mind over and over again. Leo's furious eyes then started glowing blue with his aura, he then took off as fast as he could toward Mecha Kyle.

Back at the fight with Mecha. Cho was clearly exhausted and Mecha was just floating in the air a few feet away from Cho, with a smug look on his face and his axe covered in green and red blood. Mecha Kyle then said with a grin "Regenerating missing body mass may not put any strain on me, thanks to Professor Sel's brilliant designs, but a normal Namekian's regenerating skills takes a toll on your body every time you use it... Do you wanna just give up now before you wind up killing yourself?" Cho then tried to rush at him, but Mecha Kyle's tail sprang to life again and cut off the entire lower half of Cho's body. Cho quickly regenerated his lower half, but he then reverted out of his Super Namekian form and he looked a little sickly, and his eyes even looked a little sunken into his head. He then passed out and fell near where he had set down Uko.

Mecha then smiled proudly and stretched out his arms a bit before looking around for Kaiser and Linzy and then stated in a slightly annoyed tone "Looks like the rest of my parts got away.." Because he was unable to find them anywhere.

Mecha then started flying off, when Aida appeared in front of him. Mecha smiled and said "Hey, Aida!" Aida looked around at the ground below her and saw Uko and Cho. Mecha Kyle saw her looking at their beaten friends and asked "You gonna get in my way now too, Aida?" Aida smiled and asked Mecha "Why would I do that?" Mecha just looked confused by this, so she continued "You're clearly stronger than the 'original' Kyle! You'd make a much better leader than he would!" Aida then held her hand out too Mecha Kyle as a sign of loyalty and he accepted her offer excitedly, but, when he touched her hand, he felt his strength start to fade away. Before he could get away from her grip, Aida put him into a head lock while saying confidently "You are way too easy to read! I mean, did you honestly believe I would turn against Kyle?! Feel the power of the 'Leach's Touch'!" Mecha wanted to struggle, but he couldn't muster enough strength to do anything.

Meanwhile, at the Sky Temple. Kyle was being held back by James from going to help fight Mecha Kyle. Kyle shouted at James "Let me go right now! You really expect me to just stay here!? I have to help our friends!" James said while struggling with Kyle "I want to help them too, but Will and Wyto only have an hour and a half left in the Time Chamber! If we wanna be strong enough to fight Mecha as he is now, then you're gonna have to train in the Time Chamber! Besides, his power is going down for some reason; maybe he's losing." Kyle stopped himself and said "Yeah, maybe..."

Meanwhile, with Leo. Leo sensed that Mecha's power level had started decreasing when Aida got to him and thought "But Aida is nowhere near strong enough to beat that guy in a fight, how is she...?...! Oh no!" Leo then flew even faster in order to save Aida from herself.

Back with Aida and Mecha Kyle. Aida was still draining him of his stamina, but she started feeling funny, as well as confused as to how Mecha seemed fine, more angry than tired really. Aida then felt a stabbing pain in her chest and released Mecha in order to try and lessen the pain.

Mecha Kyle was angry at Aida at first, but then he saw the amount of pain that she was in, so his eyes turned completely white while Aida asked "What the Hell is happening to me?!" Mecha's eyes turned back too their normal red color and he said too her in an almost emotionless tone "It looks like you're having a heart attack, Aida." Aida asked in the middle of painful gasps for breath "What? Why?!" Mecha said nonchalantly "If I had to venture a guess... I probably had more power in my body than your body could handle, thus causing a heart attack." Aida simply said "I... I didn't..." Before passing out and falling out of the sky.

Mecha Kyle scanned her again as she lied face first on the ground and said too himself in a very uncaring tone "She'll live." He tried to take off once again, but someone shouted in a western accent "Hold it, you freak!" Mecha then turned around and looked slightly upwards, seeing Leo.

Mecha asked in an annoyed tone "What do YOU want!?" Without saying anything, Leo tuned on his Berserker Instinct and got ready to fight, Mecha then realized that Leo was gonna try and fight him as well, this just caused him to break out into laughter. Leo glared at Mecha and asked "What's so funny, you son of a b****!?" Mecha said through his laughter "Ha ha. You gotta be kidding me, Leo! You can't fight me! You're a nearly seven foot tall monster of a man and yet you're still the weakest guy on my team! Even Aida is stronger than you! A woman who's so short she looks like she should still be in grade school is stronger than a giant beast of person like you. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Listen up, Leo, I'm only gonna say this once, there is no possible way for you to beat me! You're not a Rylian, you're not a Namekian, you're not a Hybrid, and you most certainly are not a Super Saiyan! You're just a human." Leo then glared at Mecha Kyle, while his aura started flashing from white too black over and over again, causing Mecha to ask himself "The Hell is happening too him?" Leo then said in a furious tone "You know what!? F*** being a Rylian! F*** being a Namekian! F*** being a Hybrid! F*** being a Super Saiyan! But most of all-" Two balls of white a black energy then appeared in Leo's hands, he then continued to say "... F*** YOU! FACE MY ULTIMATE ATTACK! THE ATTACK I MADE IN ORDER TO KEEP UP WITH MY FAMILY! FACE... 'THE LIFE OR DEATH CRUSHER'!" Leo then threw the two balls of white and black energy at Mecha Kyle. He just laughed at this at first, but when one of the attacks actually hit him, it sent him flying into the water below, creating a huge pillar of water from the massive explosion coming from Leo's attack. Mecha Kyle then flew out of the water with a chunk of his flesh missing out of his torso, though it was quickly regrowing. Before he got very far the thou, another attack hit him in his face and repeated the previous process of making a water pillar. Before Mecha even got back out of the water this time, Leo made two more black and white energy balls and shouted "LIFE OR DEATH CRUSHER!" (power level 435,000,000,000) As Leo threw another ball of energy, Mecha Kyle exploded out of the water with his metal skull exposed, do to almost half of his face being gone, while screaming "STOP THAT!" Before he got very far, he was hit in the back by another one of Leo's attacks and sent back into the water.

Meanwhile, at the Sky Temple. James and Kyle were shocked by the amount of power that they felt Leo dishing out. James asked no one in particular "How is Leo even doing this?" Kyle thought for a moment before realizing how Leo was doing this and said too Nolucas "Get them all out of their! Now!" Nolucas said in a despaired tone "I can only teleport people here if I can sense their energy. And all of them are depleted except for Leo." Kyle thought for a second and then ran off too the teleportation plate and sent himself too Aida, Leo and Uko.

When Kyle arrived he saw Leo throwing off the Life or Death Crusher like a high speed pitching machine, resulting in a huge crater, with all of the water around it being sucked into endlessly, with Mecha at the bottom of this massive hole and missing various parts of his body. Kyle then ran over too Uko, Cho and Aida and put all of them on his shoulders, and then went Super Saiyan in order to raise his power level.

Back at the Sky Temple. Nolucas had realized what Kyle was doing and warped him, the three on his shoulders and Leo, back too the Sky Temple.

Leo looked around in confusion and when he realized where he was, he asked in a slightly angry tone, while also being visibly exhausted "Why did you pull me out? I was winning!" Kyle replied in his leader voice "He was healing almost as fast as you were killing him." Leo snapped "ALMOST! He was healing ALMOST as fast as I was killing him! I would've won in just a few more shots!" Kyle snapped in his leader voice "You didn't HAVE a few more shots left in you! We both know why that attack was so strong! You weren't just using all of your stamina for that attack; you were using your life force itself! If you tried to use that 'a few more' times', than you would have died for sure!" Leo had a mixture of anger, shame and exhaustion on his face before saying "... I... I think I need a Sensue Bean, kid..." Kyle took one step to go get Leo a Sensue before saying in embarrassment "... I think Bryanna still has them." Nolucas then sighed and teleported Bryanna too the Sky Temple as well. She was told what had happened and she then handed Sensues too everyone that needed one.

Meanwhile. At the hole in the Earth near Leo's mansion. Mecha exploded out of the water, fully reformed. He looked around for his missing parts and then remembered that they had already escaped from his grasp; he then let out the loudest scream of anger that had ever been released by a creature living on Earth, a scream that wound make someone go deaf for life if they were anywhere near him. Mecha then calmed himself down and started sensing around for Kaiser's power.

Back with the Dragon Fighters. Cho asked Kyle in a somewhat impatient tone "Are you strong enough to beat that messed up clone of yourself yet?" Kyle Replied in an upset tone "I haven't trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber yet." Uko then asked Kyle, in a very upset tone "What are you doing out here then?!" Kyle replied calmly "Nolucas will only let two of us enter at a time." Uko responded too this by asking in an almost furious tone "WHY!?" Nolucas then said to her with a stern look on his face "Because you're all so powerful! Even letting just two of you train in there at once risks destroying the gateway between the two worlds!" Aida tilted her head and asked "... I'm sorry, what?" James said in a very calm tone "He's worried that, do to how much stronger we've all gotten over time, we would wind up destroying the door that connects the Sky Temple too the Hyperbolic Time Chamber by accident if any more of us went in there at once." Suddenly the door too the Time Chamber opened an hour early and Will and Wyto stepped out with tattered clothing a much higher power levels.


	41. Chapter 40: The next stage

Will (power level post training 790,000,000) and Wyto (power level post training 750,000,000) walked out of the Time Chamber, and they were both wearing very tattered clothing and having immense power radiate off of them do to their training.

James asked Will and Wyto in confusion "Wait! You guys weren't even in their for a full year. Why did you two come out so early?" Will cracked his neck and said "We've both already mastered the Super Saiyan 2 transformation, so we decided to just take care of the Hybrids as quickly as possible. A lot can happen in just a few hours when one lives the kind of lives that we lead, and we were kind of worried about you guys."

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Kyle said "...I guess that James and I should go into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber now. Will, Wyto. You two get some new clothes on and both of you should swallow a Sensue as well. Then go deal with Mecha Me." Wyto asked while getting hit with the clothes beam "I thought we were going to fight the Hybrids. Why do you want us to go after that little guy?" Uko replied with clear disdain on her face "That little jerk already turned on us. He said he was just using us to make fighting the Hybrids easier. It also turns out that he was way stronger than what he let us think that he was and now he's eating the hearts of those Hybrid guys, in order to make himself get larger in size and power with each one he eats." Cho then chimed in by saying "I think you should also know that Sel somehow made it so that he heals even faster than I do, and without any strain put onto his body in the slightest." Will, after swallowing a Sensue and handing one more too Wyto, faced palmed while thinking "I was gone for less than ONE DAY and the clone already turned on us! And after Kyle told me to keep an eye on him..." Will was then hit by the clothes beam as well. Aida then threw in her own comment "I think you should know that I found out that he wants to take over the Dragon Fighters."

Kyle turned too his friends just before entering the Time Chamber and said too Will and Wyto "Would you two just go and stop him, please!?" Will said in slight embarrassment "Oh, right! Let's go Wyto!" Wyto then said happily "Let's do this!" Just before Will and Wyto left, Leo grabbed Will by the sleeve of his jacket. Will asked in a defensive tone "What did I do now?" Leo just said "I wanted to ask you to give him one for me. The little freak threw some insults my way that really pissed me off. So please, give him one for me,... kid." Will just looked at Leo in surprise for a minute before saying with a smile "No problem, man!" Leo then said "Sorry, one more thing. A bit of motivation for you, I suppose... Well, I think you should know that Aida nearly died from a heart attack when she tried to fight Mecha." When Will heard Leo say this, he got a look of surprise which very quickly turned too anger. Will then said too Leo while having a stone cold look on his face "Thanks for the info, Leo... I'll tare that b****** apart for what he did too my kid!" Both Will and Wyto then flew out of the Sky Temple and towards Mecha Kyle.

Mecha Kyle was flying around the islands owned by Leo, trying to find Kaiser and Linzy. He had a very clear look of fury on his face and shouted "GET OUT HERE AND GIVE ME MY PARTS, YOU UNWORTHY SACKS OF MEAT!" Mecha, in his rage, decided to just start firing energy blasts at the islands in an attempt to scare out Linzy and Kaiser. After destroying ten islands, he felt two fairly strong power levels headed towards him and thought "Is that Will and Wyto? They're a bit stronger than before."

Will then flew up too about a dozen feet from Mecha Kyle, with Wyto closely behind him. Mecha smiled arrogantly and said "Hi." Will looked over Mecha and said in a confident tone "So, it looks like you hit puberty. Which Hybrid's heart did you eat, by the way?" Mecha said "Well actually, I ate a machine that was attached too his heart, I just threw the heart aside, and it was Anderson." Wyto said passive aggressively "Well, sounds like that's one less Hybrid to deal with." Mecha then smiled and said too Wyto dismissively "Please, even with the increase in power that the two of you have, you still couldn't have won against these guys, even as Super Saiyans." Will then said excitedly "Oh, I was really hoping that you'd say something like that! There's something I want to show you! Let's go down too that island over there!" Mecha shrugged and said "OK." He then thought too himself "I'm surprised that there are still any islands left out here!"

Mecha, Will and Wyto all landed on the island that was beneath them and the two people with Saiyan bodies stood parallel to the cyborg clone of their friend. Mecha asked Will "Alright, Will. What are you so excited to show me?" Will said too Wyto "Let's show him together!" Wyto smiled and said excitedly "Sounds like fun."

Meanwhile. Behind some rocks. Kaiser looked on in fear at Mecha Kyle and thought "Why did he have to land here of all places!? Damn it all too Hell!" Kaiser then looked down at the unconscious Linzy and thought "I have to get her out of here! She's the only friend I have in the world!" Kaiser then noticed Will and Wyto and thought in hope "Please! Pull a miracle out of your asses, you two, and kill this monster!"

Will and Wyto then both started to shout, they both then turned Super Saiyan (power levels; Will= 39,500,000,000. Wyto=37,500,000,000) before they started to transform into the form of Super Saiyan 2, causing a forth of the Earth to shake from the amount of power they were letting out. In this form, they looked pretty similar to the first Super Saiyan stage with a couple minor differences. Instead of their hair looking like the were being held up by air currents, it looked more like it was being held up by hair gel; and their aura now had what looked like electricity running through it.

Mecha Kyle was shocked by the sudden increase in power that was coming from the two of them and took a step back in fear. Will (power level Super Saiyan 2 790,000,000,000) took out his new sword, started walking towards Mecha and said "I should have killed you back at Sel's lab." Mecha thought in anger while backing away "You couldn't have done that, even if they let you!" Mecha then started trying to fly away, but Will appeared right in front of him and plunged his sword right through his stomach and out the other side of his body. Wyto (power level Super Saiyan 2 750,000,000,000) then looked at Mecha Kyle and thought "It's a clone cabob!"

As Mecha bled heavily onto Will's sword and the ground beneath the two of them. In the middle of all of his pain, Mecha glared at Will and said while blood spilled from his mouth "You know that this wont kill me, right?" He then swung his axe tail at Will, in response, Will cut his sword in the direction that Mecha had swung his tail, cutting through half of Mecha's torso and deflecting the swing from his tail. Mecha then stumbled back a little bit, while grabbing his stomach while it healed. Just as the wound had closed up, he thought "They're not just stronger than me, they're faster than me as well. I... I don't know if I can win this fight."

Will then flew at Mecha and started swinging his sword at him, so he used his tail to counter the attacks. Mecha thought hopefully "I... I'm countering the attacks! I am just as fast as him! It must have just been a fluke a second ago. Now I just need to get him with my tail!" Will saw the hopeful look on Mecha's face and thought "He doesn't even realize that I'm holding back? What an idiot!" Will, in between his sword swings, quickly kicked Mecha in his stomach and then kneed him in his jaw, causing him to be launched a few feet into the air. Will then took one hand off of his sword and shot a fair sized energy wave at Mecha, covering him in burns.

After healing, Mecha Kyle raised one hand, which quickly got covered in energy and started to say "Spirit Missile fi-" Before he could finish, Wyto shouted "Blood Gun!" (power level 1.25 trillion) Her red energy beam then made a large hole in Mecha's torso. He then looked behind himself as he was healing and shouted "I'm fighting Will right now! Fight fairly would you!?" Will then flew in front of Mecha and said emotionlessly "We're not here to fight fairly. We're here to kill you before you can become a bigger threat than you already are." Mecha shouted in disbelief "The first me never would have told you to kill me! He hates killing!" Wyto replied "That's true, he wouldn't want us to kill you, but you're too dangerous to let live, so we're gonna kill you anyway."

Mecha Kyle had a fearful look on his face and said too Will and Wyto "If you guys are gonna kill me, then at least let me become full grown by eating the rest of my parts! It'll give you guys a way better challenge!" Behind the rocks, Kaiser thought "Please don't let him do it!" Will thought for a split second before saying with a glare "I made that same kind of mistake against Frieza, a few years back. I'm not so stupid that I'd make the same mistake twice! I'm not some idiotic battle hungry Saiyan, I'm a Human with a sense of reason!" Mecha then said "But I wan-" Will then rushed up too Mecha and spin kicked him on top of his head, launching him towards the ground. Before he could hit the ground, Wyto appeared below him and uppercuted him in his jaw, sending him back into the air. When he reached the middle of Will and Wyto, the two of them rushed at him from below and from the air. They reached Mecha at the same time, with Will punching Mecha in his face, while Wyto punched him on the base of his spine, causing him to spin in the air. Wyto, sense she was now above Mecha Kyle, fired a wave of energy at him, sending him hurtling towards the ground and creating a massive explosion that took out about seventy percent of the island.

Will flew up too Wyto and said with a smile "Good teamwork!" Wyto replied happily "Thanks, Will!" The two of them then saw Mecha Kyle float out of the water, with his face pointed towards the ground and his arms just hanging weakly. Wyto commented "Oh, right. He heals fast." Will then said while taking his sword out "Fine then! I'll cut him into so many pieces that he wont be able to heal!" Mecha then started shouting again, while grabbing his hair and flailing his legs in anger. Wyto said "Now I just sort of feel bad for the guy." Before Will could reply, Mecha started firing off a volley of large energy blasts at the two of them and then finishing it off with his attack the 'Spirit Missile', (power level 1.1 trillion) resulting in such large explosions that the smoke from them covered a tenth of the entire Earth's sky.

After finishing his attack, Mecha shouted "I WILL NEVER DIE!" The smoke from his attack had then cleared, revealing both Will and Wyto floating in the air and with only a few bruises between the two of them, as well as their clothes being a bit torn up. Mecha shouted in an insane tone "No no no no no no no no!" Wyto thought "It's a good thing we're so much faster than him, or that last attack could have done some serious damage." Mecha then rushed at the two of them and started trying to hit them both with a flurry of punches kicks and sword swings, all of which they either dodged or blocked. Will then took a swing with his sword, cutting Mecha's right arm clean off, and before it could grow back, Wyto hit him in his stomach with an energy ball at point blank range, sending flying through the mountain that Kaiser and Linzy were hiding behind and even through the island itself.

Mecha pulled himself out of the ground, and he was now covered in dirt. After Mecha used his aura to force all the dirt off of himself, he turned his head and saw a trembling Kaiser and a knocked out Linzy. Mecha smiled and thought "Oh, thank God!" Mecha started walking towards Linzy, until Kaiser rushed at him and tried to attack him. Kaiser was repeatedly punching Mecha in his chest at incredible speeds, but each attack had no effect. Will and Wyto felt Kaiser's power level and rushed in to try and either help him or destroy the machine in his chest before Mecha Kyle could get too it. Mecha felt the two people in the universe that could kill him quickly approaching, so he swiftly used his tail to cut off Kaiser's arms. Immediately after that, Mecha punched a hole in Kaiser's chest and ripped out the machine, as well as his heart. As Kaiser fell too the ground, he thought his last living thoughts in sorrow "Anderson... Linzy... I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to save either of you..." Kaiser's corps then laid at Mecha Kyle's feet as he swallowed the next device.

Just as Will and Wyto arrived, Mecha had finished swallowing the next machine. When Mecha Kyle started growing again, Will shouted "Kill him while you still can!" Both Will and Wyto then started pelting him with a volley of energy blasts as he continued to grow. After the dust had cleared, the two of them then felt Mecha's new power and saw the new him.

Mecha Kyle now looked like he had just turned twenty, except still much more muscular than the original Kyle. Mecha Kyle (power level suppressed 940,000,000,000) looked at Linzy and then said with glee "And now for my final part." He then started walking towards her, but Will attacked him after he took just two steps. Will said too Wyto "Get the girl out of here while I hold him off!" Wyto went to pick Linzy up while Will and Mecha were exchanging blows, but she felt cold when she grabbed her. Wyto then felt Linzy's pulse,only to realize that she had already died, from a mixture of shock and pain. Wyto then just picked up Linzy's corpse and threw it as hard as she could. Wyto then turned around and started helping Will fight Mecha Kyle.

Mecha was evading and blocking Will's attacks pretty easily, but when Wyto came in to help him, they started landing attacks on him. After a few seconds of this, Mecha Kyle decided "Alright, time to take this seriously." Mecha Kyle (power level full strength 1.19 trillion) then disappeared and reappeared behind the two of them and elbowed them in their backs.

The two of them then had to take a moment to shake the pain off, before getting back up. When they readjusted themselves they saw Mecha standing their with his arms folded, he said too them in a superior tone "You two are gonna help me find the corpse that's holding my final part." Uko then fired off her Blood Gun once again, but Mecha just shot out his own beam of energy which tore through her attack and knocked her too the ground in pain. Mecha repeated himself "I said; you two are gonna help me find the corpse that's holding my final part." Will then charged at Mecha Kyle while swinging his sword at him, resulting in Mecha Kyle flying backwards and effortlessly countering Will's attacks with his tail. After about half a minute of this, Will thought too himself "Alright, we're far enough away from Wyto now." Will then shot energy out of his mouth at Mecha in order to propel himself back a few feet. Mecha was about to ask Will what he was doing, but before he could say anything, Will's aura turned pitch black and Will shouted "BEELZEBURST!" (power level 2.53 trillion) catching Mecha in the blast. Will thought too himself while releasing the explosion "This one is for Aida and Leo!" The results of this attack was there was only half of Mecha Kyle's torso remaining, all of his limbs getting blown apart, as well as some of his head getting shredded up. Will then passed out and fell into the water below, and so did the heavily injured Mecha Kyle.

Wyto flew over too Will and picked him up out of the water. Will looked at Wyto with gratitude in his exhausted eye. Just then Mecha Kyle exploded out of the water, fully healed. Wyto readied another energy attack for him before he shouted "Would you all stop attacking me already!?" Wyto asked in confusion "I... What?" Mecha replied angrily "Why are you all attacking me anyway?!" Will replied "You nearly killed a lot of our friends!" Mecha replied "They all just attacked me after I got my older body! I also made sure that I didn't kill any of them! And I was under the impression that we wanted to kill the Hybrids!" Wyto said "Wait. I'm confused. What happened?" Mecha replied in a very annoyed tone "After I swallowed the machine that I ripped from Anderson and grew into a teenager Uko attacked me and wore herself out. Then Cho attacked me, so I kept cutting off pieces of him until he passed out from the strain that regeneration puts on him. Then Aida tricked me into taking her hand so that she could use the Leach's Touch on me. Then Leo came out of nowhere with some crazy powerful attack. And then you two came after me!" Wyto then said "According too Uko, you said you were just using us to make fighting the Hybrids easier for you!" Mecha then got a nervous look on his face. Wyto then continued to say "And according too Aida, you want to take control of the Dragon Fighters." Will then said "And after all of this, Leo said you felt it was appropriate to start harassing him!" Mecha then said "OK. All of that is true, but please give me a moment to explain myself." Wyto said angrily "Well it's not like we have much of a choice." Mecha smiled and said "Thank you. Now, on the topic of me using everyone to beat the Hybrids, I admit, I should have told you guys the truth... I was already having trust issues with all of as it was. And on the topic of me harassing Leo... Listen, like I said when I first met you, Will; I'm programmed to want to hate and kill all of you, so it sort of conflicts with my actual feelings of wanting to be friends with all of you guys. And finally on the topic of me being leader... I should be! I'm just like Kyle, except even stronger!... Alright, I know it's not that simple. We should discuss something like that with the whole group... Listen I'm sorry about this whole mess, I'll just go and find the final machine by myself, then we can go discuss this with the whole group." Mecha then flew off to try and find Linzy's corpse on his own, leaving behind two very confused people.

Happy New Year, Everybody! This is Batty1377, and I just wanted to say, have a great 2016!


	42. Chapter 41: Now I'm a man

Will asked Wyto as she carried him down too one of the islands so that they could rest "Are you just gonna let him get even stronger?!" Wyto replied coldly "It's not like there's much I can do about it. Not only does he heal fast, but now he's stronger than us as well..." She then propped Will up against a tree and sat next too him. Will thought for a second and then said in a depressed tone "Yeah... I guess you're right... GOD DAMN IT!" Wyto was shocked by Will's sudden outburst, he noticed this and said in an apologetic tone "... Sorry about that. I'm just pissed off is all! We trained for nearly a year and unlocked Super Saiyan 2; and it still wasn't enough! I know that this is gonna sound childish, but this just isn't fair!" Wyto said hopefully "We can still get stronger than him! We just need some time to train." Will responded in a depressed tone "Have you even looked at the guy? He's a cyborg clone of Kyle on steroids. I can't even keep up with the real Kyle anymore, how am I supposed to compete with this guy, Wyto?" Wyto thought for a moment and then said while putting her hand on his shoulder "By being the warrior that I know you are!" Will smiled and said "Thanks."

After a few seconds of sitting there, Wyto scooted closer too Will, but it was in his blind spot, so he didn't notice. Will commented with fake hopefulness in his voice "Who knows. Maybe Mecha will get over his programming and join up with us!... The sunset is really beautiful on this island." Wyto was a little surprised that Will even noticed the sunset, let alone commented on it. After a few more second, Wyto was about to try and lay her head on Will's shoulder, but she stopped when she suddenly felt Mecha Kyle's power level rise dramatically again.

Will stood up and calmly said to Wyto "I'm ready to head out if you are." Wyto replied with a blush on her face "... Sure. Let's go." The two of them then flew off in the direction that they sensed Mecha's power level.

When the two of them reached Mecha, he know looked like a full grown Kyle, except with silver hair, glowing red irises, a metal axe tail, blue glowing lines underneath his skin, and with the build of a body builder instead of Kyle's slimmer martial artist build.

Mecha Kyle (power level 1.54 trillion) turned around and saw Will and Wyto. He smiled at them and asked them excitedly "What do you guys think!? Pretty awesome, right!?" Will thought "So that's what Kyle would look like with bigger muscles... kind of weird looking, if you ask me." Wyto commented suggestively "Bigger muscles look good on you, Mecha." Will took notice of this and almost looked upset by it. Mecha Kyle replied too Wyto's comment in a somewhat pompous tone "Why thank you! But I'm afraid Uko is the only girl for me!" Will was a little off put by this whole conversation and said in an impatient tone "SO! You're all grown up now, Mecha!?" Mecha responded while feeling his own biceps "Yes, now I'm a man! What do you two think everyone else will think about me now?!... Besides being pissed off..." Will said nervously "Let's go too the Sky Temple and ask them." Mecha replied while folding his arms and nodding "Yeah, that would be the best way to go about it. Let's move!" The three of them then headed back too the Sky Temple.

When the three of them arrived back at the Sky Temple, they were greeted by confused, angry, and fear filled faces. Cho shouted angrily at Will and Wyto "What the Hell is wrong with you two?! You were supposed to beat Mecha down! Not let him reach his full power and invite him over for a play date!" Will and Wyto both tried to think of the best way to explain this, but Mecha Kyle stepped in front of them and said "If you'll let me, I think I can explain this." Everyone talked it over for a minute and agreed to let Mecha explain himself.

After explaining his reason for lashing out to the Dragon Fighters, Uko said in an embarrassed tone "Well, I suppose I did fly off the handle a bit back there. Sorry, I guess." Mecha walked up too Uko, gently grabbed one of her hands and said sweetly "I could never stay mad at you." Uko then quickly grew angry, swiftly pulled her hand away and shouted "Stop that, you freak!" Mecha was shocked by this at first, he then seemed to gain a hint of blood lust in eyes while tightly clenching his fists in anger.

Everyone noticed the look on Mecha's face and got ready for a fight, but he just took a deep breath and said calmly "... Sorry about that, Uko. I got ahead of myself there..." Everyone was a little surprised by how Mecha just calmed down, causing an awkward silence for a minute, though Leo still had a look of disdain on his face from all of the things that Mecha had said to him earlier.

Mecha Kyle then said "So, I was thinking... sense I have all of the same memories as the original me does, and sense I'm stronger than he is... I should take his place as Leader of the Dragon Fighters!" It took everyone a moment to fully process what Mecha had just said, and after they all did; Will, Cho, Aida and Uko all shouted "What?! No!" Mecha then said in an upset tone "But... It just makes sense! I'm way more suited for the leader position than he is!" Leo was the one who steeped forward and said sternly "Being strong isn't the only reason that he's leading us! Kyle is the most human out of any of us! He always does what's right, no matter what! But you, with having to argue with the programming in your brain; you're way too unstable; and you're just kind of a jerk compared to Kyle. He never would have assumed that being stronger makes him leader! We all just decided that he was our leader during the first time we were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. If you were really anything like him, than you would know that!"

Mecha Kyle had an almost fearful look on his face before asking "Can't we just fix whatever is wrong with my brain with the Dragon Balls?!..." Nolucas was thinking for a minute before Will said bluntly "No that won't work." Mecha asked angrily "And how would someone as stupid as you know!?" Will replied with an insulted look on his face "I know because I tried something similar once. Back during the time that Kyle was heading back too Earth from Namek, I gathered the Dragon Balls so that I could get my eye back, but Shenron said that he can't alter the bodies of those that are more powerful than his creator." Aida then asked Will in a judgmental tone "So what did you use the wishes for, then?" Will had a glad look on his face when Aida spoke to him, and replied "I wished that all of the people in Detroit would be given everything that they need for comfortable living. Then I wished that Africa had more resourceful land and water." Aida was a little surprised by this, but quickly got over it.

Mecha Kyle looked like he was about to explode from anger and confusion, until it seemed like something clicked in his head. He then rushed into the Sky Temple. Mecha quickly returned with the Dragon Ball radar and said with a smile "Watch... um... Fox news, tomorrow!" He then quickly flew away.

Bryanna asked in a frustrated tone "Aren't you guys gonna go after him?!" Cho replied calmly "He's stronger and faster than any of us are. Even if we did go after him, there's nothing we could do to get the radar back from him." Bryanna then said with an embarrassed look "Oh... sorry."

After the rest of the needed time had passed by, James and Kyle had walked out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

James (power level 1,600,000,000) and Kyle (power level 3,000,000,000) were greeted by there friends. Will said in surprise "James! Your power level sky rocketed! What happened?!" James replied "Well, Kyle trained harder then ever while in there, and, instead of just studying Kyle's Super Saiyan form, he made me do the same level of training as him." Will then sensed Kyle's power level and shouted in surprise "Holy crap! What did you do in there?!" Kyle replied coldly "A self imposed Hell." Aida said excitedly "With the kind of strength you guys got, you can beat Mecha Kyle easily once you go too the next stage of Super Saiyan!" James asked in shock "Wait! Will and Wyto didn't beat him!? What happened?!" Wyto said to James "We got arrogant and we accidentally let him get his full power." Kyle said in a kind tone "Can't be helped. James should be able to deal with him anyway. And I guess that means that Hybrids aren't really a threat any longer." Leo asked "Wait a second. You said that James was gonna deal with him. What about you? Aren't you gonna help?" Kyle had a bit of an embarrassed look on his face, and before he could say anything, James spoke up "Kyle was too busy helping me master the Super Saiyan transformations and wasn't able to reach Super Saiyan 2 himself before our year in there had ended, but he'll get it pretty soon." Everyone just replied "Oh, OK."

Everyone then informed Kyle and James of how Mecha Kyle told them to keep an eye on Fox news, as such everyone made their way too the large crystal balls that Nolucas kept in the Sky Temple, in order to use them as make shift televisions. On the walk there, Will approached James and whispered a question to him "What's the real reason that Kyle couldn't turn into a Super Saiyan 2?" James looked at Will in surprise for a second before gaining a more serious look on his face and replying "Neither me or Kyle know why he couldn't do it. It's true that Kyle helped me become a full Super Saiyan, but after that, he made me just try and keep up with him... He trained three times harder than I did, yet I still turned into a Super Saiyan 2 before him. It's as if, no matter how hard he trained, he could never get any closer to becoming a Super Saiyan 2. I just don't get it; he trained his Super Saiyan form to the point that he can stay in it without using up any excess energy. It just doesn't make sense..." Will just replied with a worried face.

The Dragon Fighters, Kyle and James' families and Nolucas were all watching the news when suddenly, Mecha broke into the news station carrying a medium sized bag. Mecha said in a very friendly tone "Hello world! I am known as Mecha Kyle. I am a cyborg clone of the leader of the Dragon Fighters, Kyle; made by the brilliant Professor Sel. You all may be aware of the three individuals that suddenly appeared in New York and started killing people by the dozen. Well you don't have to worry about them hurting anyone anymore. They're all dead now, thanks to me! Now, sense I have gained my full power, I have an idea. I'm gonna be holding a tournament in one month's time, I will be holding this tournament in mountain zone 285. The winner of this tournament will get a chance to take me on and, if they beat me, they will get-" He then emptied the contents of the bag onto the news table, revealing all seven Dragon Balls. He then continued "One wish on the Dragon Balls! The first wish will be used to revive all the people that those three terrorists killed; after that, if you beat me, wish for anything that you want! But if I beat the challenger, then I get the second wish for myself! So if you think that you're strong enough to beat me and if you want a wish, then come too the Strongest Under The Heavens Tournament in mountain zone 285, in a month! Any non projectile based weapons are allowed in the tournament, though killing is prohibited. I'll be waiting for you there. See ya!" Mecha Kyle then put the Dragon Balls back into the bag and flew off.

Kyle said enthusiastically "That sounds like fun!" Leo thought in an annoyed yet humored tone "That would the first thing that you thought of." James said "Well... I guess we should all enter in that tournament, just to make sure no shady characters get there hands on the Dragon Balls." Aida asked in an uneasy tone "Are you sure that we should all enter?" Will said to Aida in a reassuring tone "There's no killing allowed and besides, we're the strongest group of people in the world. It could be a fun time." Aida said in a calmer tone "Yeah, I guess you're right. It's worth a shot." Cho commented "You all know that I'll be entering this thing!" Uko said confidently "I think that I'll give it a shot as well!" Leo said hesitantly "I guess I'll go too..." Wyto said happily "Me too! Me too!" Bryanna then commented "I suppose I could try it out too." James then said "Well then, I guess that means that we're all going then. Then I think that each of you guys should all go into the Time Chamber one more time in order to get in the training that you'll need for Mecha Kyle's new strength." Some of the prouder members of the team were a little offended by this comment, but they all ultimately agreed with James suggestion. Bryanna thought "I wonder what the inside of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is like."

Bryanna was the first one let into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, along with Aida and Leo. After just two hours had passed, Bryanna stormed out of the Time Chamber, her clothes were in shreds and she looked like she was nearly dead. Kyle asked Bryanna "You OK, sis?" Bryanna grabbed Kyle's karate gi and shouted "Sensue Bean! Now!" After Kyle had gotten a bean for Bryanna, (power level 6,500) she said "It's like Hell in there!" Kyle thought in an awkward tone "We were all even weaker than her when we first went in there... I guess she really is a better doctor than a fighter." Nolucas then asked Bryanna "Would you like me to repair your clothes?" "Bryanna said in a friendly tone "Yes, please." Nolucas summoned the clothes beam from the ceiling and the device worked its magic on her.

The next day. While Will and Cho were training in the Time Chamber; Leo (power level 340,000,000) walked up too Kyle and said in a hesitant tone "Hey, listen, Kyle. I wanted to say that I'm sorry about what I said too you back at Sel's bunker. You've always done what you could to protect others... to prove that you're human... I'm sorry." Kyle was very surprised by Leo's apology, but quickly said with a half smile "It's fine, Leo. I, um... forgive you." Leo said happily "Well, there is one thing I wanted to give you." Kyle said in a humble tone "Uh... You really don't have to do that, man." Leo said "Please, I insist, kid." Kyle said with a slight giggle "OK, what is it?" Leo replied "Follow me." Leo then flew out of one of the windows of the Sky Temple, quickly followed by Kyle.

After flying for a few minutes, Leo and Kyle came across and fair sized house in the middle of some mountains with plenty of room around the house and what looked like a training area and what looked like a gravity room behind the house. Kyle asked Leo "Why did you bring me here?" Leo said with a smile "I meant to show this to you after we defeated the Hybrids, but I kind of lost my cool during that whole thing. I had this house built for you with some of the founds from the Dragon Fighters merchandise. I've had houses like these built for the rest of the Dragon Fighters in areas that I think the others would like to live in... none of you really have houses anyway." Kyle took a second to process this and then said happily "I... Thank you, Leo! This place looks awesome! Where are the other's houses?" Leo then said "Well, I set up a house for Cho in a forest. I just had some upgrades made to James' pent house while he was training with you. Aida's new house is in Washington DC. Wyto's new house is in a very cultural town in Pennsylvanian, that way she can learn more about Human culture more easily. And for Will's house, I-" Kyle then cut Leo off by asking "Wait! You had a house built for Will too?! I thought you hated him!" Leo said calmly "Well... I did at the time, but I thought you guys would be upset with me if I didn't help him too." Kyle replied awkwardly "Oh, um... OK." Leo then continued to say "Like I was saying, Will's house was built in one of the desserts that he likes to spend so much time in. All bills for electricity, water, gas, etcetera; will be paid for from my bank accounts."

Kyle put his hand on Leo's shoulder and said "Hey, Leo." Leo turned and asked "What's up?" Kyle then gave Leo a hug and said "You did a really great thing for us. I can't thank you enough, brother!" Leo was shocked for a second, before returning the hug and said while barley holding back some tears of joy "You're... you're welcome." After letting go of each other, Kyle said to Leo "Wait a sec. I didn't hear you say where Uko's house is gonna be. Where's she gonna be staying?" Leo said in a confused tone "... I just assumed that she'd be living with you. She's your girlfriend isn't she? It's obvious that you two like each other." Kyle blushed for a second and then asked in a stutter "What... I... how did... how did you...?" Leo looked confused for a second before asking "Did you two really think that it wasn't obvious that you liked each other or something? Even if it wasn't already obvious, Mecha Kyle constantly flirts with her." Kyle then looked like he had calmed down a bit and asked "He does?" Leo said slyly "Yeah. He's totally got the hots for her!" Kyle's face then remained completely calm, but Leo saw a look in Kyle's eyes that an untrained person wouldn't notice, a look of protective rage. Leo said nervously "Kyle... Calm down, kid." Kyle just kept up his calm/furious look on his face. After a minute of this, Kyle took a deep breath and calmed down. Kyle then said "Sorry about that. Mined if I stay here and check out this house?" Leo said with a smile "Sure, that's fine." Leo then flew back too the Sky Temple in order to let Kyle look around his new home.


	43. Chapter 42: Time before the tournament

One week after Mecha Kyle had made his tournament announcement to the world. Mecha Kyle was in mountain zone 285. He was ripping out pieces of white stone from the mountains around him and carving them into pieces for the arena for his tournament, in the middle of the mountains. He had just finished planting a sharp pillar into the ground on the edge of the arena, he then melted it into place with a weak energy blast and thought in annoyance "This month cannot end fast enough!"

Just as Mecha had finished setting down the last tile for his arena, about twenty military looking people arrived by kie propelled flight. Mecha Kyle was confused by their presence for a minute and, when they had approached him, he said in a friendly tone "The tournament isn't until the end of the month, guys. I'm sorry, but you'll need to wait before testing out your skills." One of the men who had shown up pointed at Mecha and stated in an almost angry tone "Under the authority of the United States government, we are taking possession of the Dragon Balls from you!" Mecha just had an annoyed look on his face when they said this and asked them in a patient, yet still clearly annoyed tone "Who are you people exactly? And how do you expect to find the Dragon Balls? I've them hidden and I'm the only one who has a radar that will let him find the damn things." The man who had pointed his finger at Mecha said proudly "We are members of the Kie Division of the United States military! And congress has given us the right to take the Dragon Balls from you, by force if necessary. And you're gonna show us were the Dragon Balls are, as well as the radar, or el-" Mecha then disintegrated all but one of the twenty members of the Kie division that had shown up with a fair sized energy blast. Mecha Kyle's red irises then started glowing ferociously and he shouted in an annoyed and angry tone at the last terrified survivor of the Kie Division "Did you idiots honestly think that you could just take the Dragon Balls from me?! Who do you think you are!? I hope this will show you just who you are f***ing dealing with! I'm the strongest living creature in the entire universe! Go tell that to those dumb-asses that you work for! I will NOT be pushed around by anyone!" The survivor then flew away as fast as his wet pants would allow him.

Mecha watched as the terrified man flew off and scoffed at him while folding his arms in annoyed arrogance. Mecha then noticed that part of his arena was caught in his attack and was destroyed. He thought in an upset tone "Dammit! It's gonna take me three hours to find the right kind of stone, carve it into right shape and melt it into the rest of the arena... I'd better get to work..." Mecha then sighed in frustration and flew off in order to get the materials that he needed to make the necessary repairs to his arena.

Meanwhile, at Leo's mansion. Leo was doing some one handed, upside down push ups while watching TV. Leo thought to himself while exercising "2,788. 2,789. 2790." A while later. After Leo had finished his set of five thousand one handed, upside down push ups; he thought "I have to get strong enough to protect everyone! I have to! I wont sit around and let any of my friends ever die on my watch again! I'll die myself before I ever let that happen again!" An alarm then went off on a nearby clock and Leo thought "OK. Time for twenty five thousand crunches." Leo then laid down and got to work.

Meanwhile, at the Sky Temple. Cho was in the Omega Matter room. He was fighting an army of one thousand fake Kaisers while in his Super Namekian form. Cho was very clearly furious. Cho thought while fighting the army of Kaisers. "I can't let Dende's sacrifice be for nothing! With the power of not only myself, but Nail and Dende as well; I will be the strongest creature to ever live! I promise both of you this!" About twenty of the Kaisers then all rushed Cho at once and were overpowering him. Cho thought in fury "No... NO!" Cho then let out a massive explosion from his whole body, taking out nearly three hundred of the fakes. Cho then died from overexertion and was sent back too the Sky Temple.

Meanwhile. Will was looking over the new home that Leo had provided for him. Eventually, he found a training room with a gravity amplifier. Will walked into the room, looked over the gravity machine. He then smiled and thought happily "Maybe I can become strong enough after all, Wyto." Will then flipped a switch and turned on the gravity machine and started to turn up the gravity.

About an hour later. Wyto showed up at Will's house and knocked on the door; there was no response, so, after a minute, she just let herself in. Wyto looked around Will's house for a while until she came across the gravity chamber. She looked into it and saw Will being crushed underneath one thousand times Earth's gravity. She tried to get in there and help him, but she immediately felt the effects of the room and got out as quickly as she could. Wyto was a little panicked by the experience for a second, but then recomposed herself and activated the Super Saiyan 2 form. She then used all of her strength to go through the one thousand times gravity room and turn off the gravity machine itself. She then pulled Will out of the gravity chamber, laid him out on a couch and called Bryanna to bring some Sensue Beans for the crushed Will. She then went into the kitchen in order to make herself something to eat.

About a half hour later; Wyto had just finished her third turkey sandwich when Bryanna and Aida had arrived. Wyto greeted them both and said with a smile "Will is in the living room." While walking over too the living room, Wyto asked Aida with an almost worried tone "Hey... why'd you come over?" Aida said in a sort of sad tone "I... I wanted to see if I could patch things up with Will..." Wyto looked very surprised, but before she could ask any further questions, Aida asked her "What about you? Why are you here anyway?" Wyto looked like she was made nervous by this question for a second, but before she could give an answer, the two of them heard Bryanna yell from the living room "I thought that you said that Will was in here. I don't see him anywhere!" Both Wyto and Aida hurried into the living room when they heard this, neither of them seeing Will anywhere.

Everyone was made more than just a little worried by this, so Wyto started smelling around, until she got ahold of the scent of a faint trail of blood and led the three of them to the gravity chamber. They found a heavily injured Will training in two hundred and fifty times Earth's gravity with great determination in his eye. Both Wyto and Aida asked in very angry tones "What the Hell do you think you're doing?!" Will glanced over at them while practicing his punches and said coldly "Training. What does it look like?" Wyto shouted in a confused yet still angry tone "Why are you training in that condition?! It took my full power just to drag you out of there!" Will then asked calmly "Was that you? Thanks, but I'm feeling fine now and I need to get back to-" Will's already injured legs then broke underneath the intense gravity and he fell onto his face. Wyto then grabbed the bag of Sensue Beans from Bryanna and quickly got one too Will.

Will then got back up and said in an embarrassed tone "Thanks... Maybe I do need a break for the rest of today after all." Aida asked Will angrily "Why are you training so hard anyway?! You nearly died!" Will asked Aida while he walked out of the gravity chamber "Aida... What are you doing here anyway?" Aida said hesitantly "I... I wanted to see if we could patch things up..."

Will looked unbelievably surprised and happy when Aida said this to him, but his expression quickly shifted to a more hostile one. Will said coldly "You asked me why I need to keep training as hard as I do..." Will's expression then shifted to a very cocky one and he said with a grin "The reason for that is that I can't count on pathetic asses like you for anything!" Aida, Bryanna and Wyto all gained very surprised expressions when Will said this. Aida asked in very confused tone "But... but I thought that you... I'm... I'm not weak anymore! I have the-" Will cut her off and asked while continuing to grin "What? The Leach's Touch? Once an opponent who's faster than you knows that you can do that, it becomes a completely useless technique! You're so pathetic!" Will then giggled a little bit. Aida gained a furious look on her face from Will's taunting and shouted "F*** YOU! YOU ASS-HOLE!" She then stormed out of Will's house and headed off to be alone. Bryanna glared at Will and said before leaving "Wyto should have just let you be crushed to death!"

After everyone else had left, Wyto punched Will in his face, knocking him too the ground; she then shouted "What the Hell is your problem?! How could y-" She stopped when she saw that Will was crying uncontrollably. Wyto just looked concerned now and simply asked "Will?" Will said through his tears "I'm so sorry, Aida! I'm so sorry!" Wyto knelt down in front of Will, placed her hands on his shoulders and asked him "Will! Why did you just do that?" Will looked at Wyto sorrowfully and said "Aida said she wanted to forgive me, but... but I don't deserve forgiveness. I'm a monster. Leo reminded me of that. I can spend the rest of my life saving the world, trying to make up for what I did. But it'll never be enough! I don't deserve my daughter's forgiveness! I killed her for God's sake! I cut her head clean off!" Will then started crying a little more.

Before Will could degrade himself any further, Wyto kissed him. She then hugged the shocked Will and said softly "I forgive you, Will." Will then said in a completely confused tone "But I killed you. I-" Wyto put her hand on Will's mouth and said while smiling "You can apologize by just shutting up and kissing me." Will just stared at Wyto for a second before he put his hands on her cheeks and started to kiss her. Wyto then shifted her weight, forcing both herself and Will to lay down on the ground.

About a hundred miles away, on the top of a mountain; Aida was crying uncontrollably while curled up into a ball.

Meanwhile, at Kyle and Uko's new house. Kyle and Uko were hanging out with James. James was looking around Kyle's new place and commented with a whistle "This place is pretty nice, you guys." Kyle replied while relaxing in a chair "It's a pretty sturdy place. It should definitely work out for someone of my life style." James commented with a sly grin while gesturing towards Uko "I think you mean BOTH of your life styles." Uko quickly replied with a blush "We're actually just trying to see if we can get Leo to build a separate house for me as well." James looked a little confused for a second before it hit him what Uko had just said.

James then looked a little annoyed and asked Kyle "Can you come with me, Kyle?" Kyle replied in a confused tone "Um... sure..." Kyle and James then headed off too his bedroom and, as soon as the door was closed, James asked him with a very annoyed tone "What the Hell do you think you're doing?" Kyle asked defensively "What do you mean?" James then half playfully half seriously punched Kyle on the top of his head and said "You and your girlfriend have a place together now and your trying to kick her out!?" Kyle replied in an almost insulted tone "What?! You're lucky this place has really good insulation or else Uko might be able to hear what you just said! She's not my-" James cut him off and asked in an almost angry tone "Would you stop that already!? Everyone can tell that you two are head over heels for each other! The tension between the two of you is unbearable! Just kiss her already and tell her how you feel!... Though you should probably reverse the order of that." Kyle replied in a fearful tone "It's just that... Well, I'm fearless in battle, but when it comes to romance... I have no idea what to do. I'm like some ten year old who just got his first date with a girl!" James rubbed the back of his head and replied calmly "Kyle... you're my best friend, and I know that you can do this. Just talk to her about it, OK?" Kyle replied nervously "Well... Yeah, you're right... I guess." James replied with a smile "Good. I'm going to head back to my apartment now, so you two can talk." James then started climbing out of the window in Kyle's room, until Kyle jokingly asked him "Mind if I come with you?" James smiled and said while pointing at the door "Just go talk to her already." Kyle then laughed a little bit and did as he was told.

Kyle found Uko sitting at the table in the kitchen and reading a book. He walked over too the other side of the table and said in a friendly tone "Hey, Uko." Uko smiled and playfully asked "So... How was the make out session with your boyfriend?" Kyle then flustered up and replied "Wait! What?! No! me and James are just-" Uko cut him off while laughing "I know, you goof! I was just teasing you! So, whats up? Where did James go?" Kyle looked a little serious and replied "He left so that we could talk about something important." Uko put her book down, looked a little concerned and asked "Is something wrong?" Kyle walked over too the chair that Uko was sitting in and said seriously "It's about us. About how I feel... and how I hope you feel..." Uko processed this for a second. As soon as she pieced together what Kyle was talking about, she blushed and replied "... Oh..." Uko then stood up as well.

Kyle said to Uko "When I first met you out in space... You honestly seemed like you were gonna try and kill me, but then you... you saved my little brother, like some kind of... some kind of beautiful angel." There was moment of silence between the two of them. Uko thought in surprise "Did he say beautiful?!" Kyle grabbed Uko's hands and said while starring into her eyes "Ever sense then, I've felt so close to you! Like you understood everything about me. I never wanted that feeling to stop!... Uko... I want you stay here and live with me... I love you!" Uko started crying a bit out of happiness, before asking with a smile "What the heck took you so long to say that?" Uko then jumped into Kyle's arms and kissed him.

While Kyle had Uko in his arms, she whispered to him "Take me too our bedroom." Kyle blushed for a second, before smiling, picking her up and doing as the woman he loved asked of him.

Meanwhile. With Mecha Kyle. He had finally finished the repairs to his arena. He was sitting on top of one of the mountains that his arena was between. He watched some birds fly by, while the fierce mountain wind blew his long silver hair around like it was all one long piece of paper. Mecha Kyle thought while looking at the sun set "Good God... This is so boring!"


	44. Chapter 43: Say hi

The end of the month had finally arrived, and Mecha Kyle was incredibly excited for the arrival of the Dragon Fighters, and anyone else who might arrive for his Strongest Under The Heavens tournament.

One cameraman and one reporter from the World News had arrived by car at Mecha's arena before anyone else. Mecha Kyle looked at them happily while keeping his arms folded behind his back. The reporter walked up too Mecha Kyle with his camera man and asked him "Excuse me, mister... Mecha Kyle?" Mecha smiled at the reporter and replied "Yes, what is it?" The reporter asked nervously "Um... how many people do you think will come to participate in this tournament?" Mecha Kyle replied in a cocky tone "Counting myself, I think that there will at least be nine people coming to participate in this tournament." The reporter then asked in confusion "So... you only think eight people are gonna be going to show up for this, even after that huge announcement you made at our station?" Mecha then thought for a second and replied "Well, what I meant to say was that I only know for a fact that eight people are coming, while I do think that it is also possible that other strong fighters could arrive in an attempt to participate as well." The reporter then asked "Who are these eight people?" Mecha Kyle looked at the reporter with confusion, he then laughed a little bit, much to the annoyance of the reporter, and said "If you can't figure that out on your own, than you'll never know until they get here. Anyway; you guys can stay here as long as you want. The tournament will officially start at sunrise... By the way; does that camera send live images, or does it just record footage for later?" The cameraman replied "This thing sends all of its footage back to the station as soon as it's recorded." Mecha smiled and said "That's good." The reporter then asked Mecha Kyle "Why is that?" He quickly replied in a matter of fact tone "Because it will more then likely get destroyed before the end of this thing." Both the news reporter and the cameraman looked at Mecha with a mixture of confusion and fear, they both then asked "I'm sorry, what?"

After waiting for about another two and a half hours, the Dragon Fighters, as well as Bryanna and Cargot, had arrived on the scene. Mecha smiled when he saw them all and was about to say something to them, that is until more people started showing up.

The first person to show up was a dark brown haired caucasian man who looked to be in his early twenties and was carrying a kitana on his back. The second person to show up was a muscular african american woman who was wearing sweatpants and a tank-top. The third person to show up was a Namekian warrior who seemed to be in his late twenties. The forth person to show up was a tall blond haired man, who looked to be in his early thirties. He was dressed in a green karate gi and a red cape. The fifth and final person to show up was a man with a middle eastern skin tone dressed in a U.S.A. military uniform, but one other noticeable thing about him was that he had pitch black irises.

When Mecha saw these people, he sighed in annoyance, but then put on a fake smile and, after making sure the camera was rolling, said in a fake happy tone "Welcome everyone, to the Strongest Under The Heavens Tournament! Before we get started, I would like to explain some more rules for this tournament. First off, the ring is just a formality, there will be no out of bounds victories for this! Secondly, when the tournament line up is decided, you may notice that I am not in that line up. The reason for this is because I will essentially act as what you could call a 'final boss'. Basically, after whoever wins this tournament does just that, that person will fight me. Lastly... actually; how about you all take a minute to get to know each other and introduce yourselves to the nice people at home through that cameraman's camera and the reporter before we get started?" All of the competitors looked confused, but Mecha smiled and said while gesturing over too the cameraman "We're supposed to be having fun here! There's no harm in letting everyone know who you are!" A few people decided that this would be fine, so they walked over too the reporter and cameraman; this prompted the rest of the warriors that had gathered to walk up too them as well.

The first person to introduce himself was the young man with the kitana. He sat down on a boulder in front of the news reporter and cameraman while folding his arms and smirking. The young man said in a confident tone "Hello there, world. My name is Blade. I'm assuming you all remember the comment that this 'Mecha Kyle' made about eight warriors coming to participate in this tournament. Well, as anyone could tell, seven of those eight are clearly our planet's defenders; the Dragon Fighters. But the final person he was referring too was none other than me!" The news reporter then asked Blade "What are you talking about, sir?" Blade replied with a smirk "Ever sense the art of kie manipulation was made into public knowledge, I've been training my ass of in seclusion. I am, without a doubt, the strongest person on the Earth, excluding the Dragon Fighters of course, but don't be surprised if they get a new kitana wielding member on their team by the end of this tournament." Blade then stood up, gave a mini salute to the camera and walked away so that the next person could introduce themself.

The next person was the man that was dressed in the green karate gi and red cape. The man said in a deep cocky voice "Hello, all of my fans! I'm sure you all know who I am! Mark Tennes! The current champion of the Strongest In The World Tournament! With the support of all of my loyal fans, I will now also take the title of the strongest living creature under the heavens!" Mark then walked away in a dramatic way that made his cape flow in the wind.

The next person to walk up was the woman wearing the tank-top and sweat pants. The woman said in a calm tone "My name is Sonya; and I'm just a woman who likes getting stronger." After a short pause, the news reporter asked in a confused tone "Isn't there anything else you'd like to tell us about yourself, mam?" Sonya just shrugged and replied "...I'm a black belt in krav maga." The news reporter then said after another short pause "... OK." Sonya then walked off and started preforming stretches.

The next person who walked up was the Namekian warrior. The Namekian warrior said in a cold tone "My name is Ghast. I'm hear to win the Dragon Balls so I can get my people off of this planet and away from the racism of you horrible humans. Do you want to hear anything else?" The news reporter just sat there in what almost looked like fear and said "No, sir." Ghast then walked away and leaned against a large boulder while folding his arms.

The next person that walked up too the reporter was the military dressed individual with the pitch black irises. He sat down calmly and said "Hello. I am Sargent Justin. I am one of the few Hybrids that has fully recovered from our previous battle with the Dragon Fighters. I have been sent here to acquire the Dragon Balls. That is all I am permitted to say." Justin then stood up and calmly walked away before the reporter could ask him any questions.

Next up were the Dragon Fighters. The news reporter and cameraman both seemed to be quite a bit excited at the prospect of getting to get quick interviews with each member of the team.

Leo, (power level 370,000,000) being one of the only two members of the Dragon Fighters who was comfortable making public statements on a regular basis, was the first to walk up too the news reporter. Leo sat down in front of the reporter and said "Most people know the details of who I am already. So are there any questions you guys have for me?" The reporter asked Leo excitedly "Many of the wonderful people tuning in for this spectacle would surly like to know, what does it take to reach the same level of strength that a Dragon Fighter has?" Leo thought for a second before replying "The first step is mastering Kie manipulation. Then you have to train so hard every day that you think, at the very least, you'll break one of your limbs. I know that that sounds a bit extreme, but that's what it takes to become strong enough to stand against people who can blow up entire planets." The news reporter and camera man both just had looks of shock on their faces.

Leo then started walking back over too his friends, but the reporter stopped him and asked "Excuse me, mister Leo?" Leo turned his head in order to face the reporter and he replied "What's up?" The reporter then asked nervously "Could you try and convince your leader to come over for an interview next?" Leo then thought for a second and replied "Yeah, no problem."

When Leo walked back over too the Dragon Fighters he told Kyle that the news reporter wanted to talk to him next. Kyle then replied in a little bit of a nervous tone "Oh, I uh... OK."

Kyle (power level 3,160,000,000) walked over too the news reporter and his cameraman, and then sat down while asking in a somewhat nervous tone "... So, Leo said that you guys wanted to ask me some questions. So what's up?" The news reporter had an unexpectedly serious look on his face and said "We are gonna ask you a question that people around the world have been wondering sense we saw him. Why have you let the murderous psychopath known as William back on Earth; and back on the Dragon Fighters no less?!" Kyle looked to be a little surprised by this question for a second. He then quickly glanced back over at Will, before allowing himself to think for a minute and then replying with a much more serious look "My own personal reason for letting Will back onto the Dragon Fighters is because he's family to me. Will and I have been like brothers for years, so I forgave him easily. But I assume you want more than just personal reasons. It's true that Will was part of the Saiyan invasion, but there's more to that story than any of you really know; Will originally went too the Saiyan home planet in an attempt to gather information and hopefully take out the elite members of the Saiyan race so that they wouldn't be a threat to humanity. The reason that Will had wound up joining up with the Saiyans was because, after spending a year with an entire planet of bloodthirsty killers, the experience warped his mined into being like them. In the end though, Will, even though he had received near fatal wounds from us, still came to his senses and helped us defeat Vegeta. And then when we went too Namek, Will at first wanted to use the Namekian Dragon Balls for himself, but, after I just talked to him, I convinced him to help us gather the Dragon Balls to revive everyone that had died during the Saiyan invasion, he even gave his own life while trying to protect all of us from Frieza! Will has sense then spent everyday on Earth in the harshest living conditions that our planet has to offer, as a form of self punishment. During this time, he also gathered the Dragon Balls and the wishes that he made were for relieve to the people of Detroit and more plentiful resources to the more harsh habitats of Africa, you know, so the people who live there stop starving to death. So, in conclusion, the reason I let Will back onto the Dragon Fighters and back on Earth was because he's my family and because he's been doing whatever he can to make up for his mistakes! Any more question?!"

Both the news reporter and his cameraman looked very surprised by Kyle's answer, and, after a moment of silence, the reporter asked Kyle "...Who are these Vegeta and Frieza guys?" Kyle was taken back by this a little bit and thought "People don't know who Vegeta and Frieza are? I could've sworn that either Leo or James talk about them on one of their interviews." Kyle then replied to the news reporter "... Well, Vegeta was the Saiyan that led the Saiyan invasion. And Frieza was the one who led the opposing alien faction on Namek, he and his family also ruled over most of the known galaxy with just their own power. Any other questions?"

The reporter took out a notepad and, after looking through it, he said "There are a few other questions that our bosses back at the station wanted us to ask you." Kyle subtly sighed, relaxed and said "Alright, let's hear them."

The reporter said while looking at his notepad "There is a rumor that you and the other members of the Dragon Fighters simply burn any fan mail that you receive instead of reading it. How do you reply to this?" Kyle almost laughed at this question, do to the fact that he couldn't even believe he was being asked something as silly as this. Kyle then replied "Well, until recently, excluding Leo and James, none of us have really had a proper house, so Leo told me that he had been holding onto all of the backup mail for us. He had it all delivered to our houses once we moved into them, but we haven't had a chance to really look at much of them yet." The reporter then asked "Could you tell us what your responses have been to these letters?" Kyle then replied "Well the only mail that I've looked at so far have just been; 'How do I get to be as strong as a Dragon Fighter?'; which Leo already answered, while the rest of the letters have just been... marriage proposals."

Back with the Dragon Fighters. Uko and Cho were both listening to Kyle's conversation with the reporter, when Uko asked Cho "Wait. Earth is a planet that practices marriage?" Cho turned his head to Uko and replied in a calm tone "Yes. Did it work differently on your planet?" Uko shrugged and replied "Well, on Rylia, we just sort of found the person that we were in love with and then stayed together for life... How does this marriage thing work? I never bothered figuring it out during my... travels." Cho replied with a smile and said "Well, first one of two people that are in a romantic relationship, usually the guy, does what we call 'proposing marriage' by offering a ring with a gemstone on it too the person that they're in a relationship with and, if the other person excepts, then the two attend a ceremony were they vow to stay with each other until death. If the two involved in this are a man and a woman, then the woman is called the wife, while the man is called the husband. During the ceremony, the wife wears a white dress, while the husband wears a black suit. After both the husband and wife make their vows, they finish off the ceremony with a kiss." Uko was put into a bit of deep thought by this and said "Thank you, Cho." Cho just nodded while smiling. Uko then thought "Maybe Kyle will propose marriage to me."

Back with the interview. The reporter asked Kyle while smiling slyly "So, have you accepted any of these marriage requests?" Kyle looked a little flustered by this question and then said with a nervous smile "Well... uh... I'm actually already seeing someone." Both the reporter and the cameraman looked excited by this. The reporter then asked "So, which one of the lovely ladies of the Dragon Fighters are you dating? The crimson beauty, Uko? Or maybe you're into younger woman, like Aida? Wait! I get it! You're trying to repopulate the Saiyan race with Wyto!" Kyle looked both surprised and angered by this accusation and then shouted "Whoever I date is my own business!" The reporter and cameraman both were frightened by Kyle's reaction. Kyle then stood up and stated "I'm done with this!" He then walked back too his friends.

Cho (power level 945,000,000) was the next one to be interviewed. The reporter asked Cho "So, Cho. What do you have to say about the accusations that you aren't the real Cho, and that you're just an alien that's pretending to be him?" Cho was caught completely off guard by this question and replied "Who's accusing me of this?!" The reporter replied in a nervous tone "No specific group of people, just a somewhat common accusation." Cho just said with a glare "I. AM. CHO! I've merged my body with two Namekians in order to get stronger. That's it! All of my friends would have died if I didn't do this, and all of the Namekians, the soldiers that came too Namek, all the people who had died in Detroit would all still be dead!" Cho then took a moment to realize the outburst that he just had, he then took a deep breath and said calmly "Sorry about that outburst. I'm just gonna be heading back too my family." He then walked away.

Bryanna (power level 6,800) decided to introduce herself to the news reporter. The reporter asked Bryanna "Um... who are you, mam?" Bryanna said while sitting in a polite position and with a smile "My name is Bryanna. I'm Kyle's older sister. And-" The reporter then said in a very confused tone "Wait! If you're really his sister, then why aren't you a Saiyan?" Bryanna asked in a confused tone "... You know that Kyle was originally human, right? He, James and Will made a wish on the Dragon Balls to get Saiyan bodies. James explained this in one of his previous interviews, if my memory serves me correctly." The reporter then looked embarrassed and said "... Oh. I see... So, are you a fighter as well?" Bryanna just waved this off by saying pleasantly "Oh no, I just grow special medicine for the Dragon Fighters. Leo taught me the basics of using kie so that I could fly, and ever sense then I've been working to build my strength up a bit over time." The reporter then questioned "So how do you think you'll do in this tournament?" Bryanna replied with a nervous smile "Well, as soon as I get paired up with any of my brother's teammates, I'm sure to lose, but I feel like I could do OK until then. Do you have any other questions?" The reporter just waved her off while looking over his notes and adjusting his glasses.

When Bryanna walked back over too the Dragon Fighters, she commented with an annoyed look on her face "Man, that guy is a total ass!" Both Cho and Kyle replied while nodding their heads "You can say that again."

Will (power level 1,095,000,000) walked up too the reporter next, albeit very hesitantly. Will quietly sat down in front of the reporter while looking at the ground, clearly trying to avoid showing his face to the camera. The first question that he received from the hostile reporter was "Will, what do you have to say too all of the traumatized people in Detroit city who have been unable to adjust back to being alive after being dead for over six months, resulting in hundreds of suicides, and thousands of people in mental wards?" Will, after slowly raising his head, asked with tears of regret pouring out from his eye "What CAN I say?! I'm sorry! I'm more sorry for this than anything else I've ever done in my life! But that doesn't just fix all of the problems I caused! I've tried to use the Dragon Balls to lessen the pain felt by everyone that had been hurt by me. I've lost my eye. I've been living in the worst possible conditions on Earth for several years. I've even died trying to make things right! Please, tell me what you want me to do!" The reporter and cameraman just looked Will with disbelief. Despite what Kyle had told them, they still expected Will to be some sort of arrogant jackass, but they just found a broken man trying to find redemption.

Will saw the baffled looks on their faces and said while looking away "I'm so sorry about that. I was out of line... I'll just go back over too my family." Will then got up and walked back over too the Dragon Fighters before the reporter could muster up the fortitude to ask him anything else.

Next up was Aida. While Aida was walking over too the news reporter, she was thinking nonstop "Don't ask that question. Don't ask that question. Don't ask THAT question."

When Aida (power level 400,000,000) sat in front of the news reporter and cameraman, the first question she was asked was "So, Aida. What are your thoughts on your adoptive father, Will? Considering the fact that he killed you, I assume you must have something interesting to say abou-" Before he could finish his sentence, Aida blurted out "You actually asked THAT question!?" She then pointed her hand at the news camera and fired off a very weak energy blast, destroying the camera. Aida then stood up and shouted "YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!" She then stormed back over too the Dragon Fighters.

Wyto, James, Cargot and Uko all thought in disappointment "I didn't even get a chance at an interview yet!... probably for the best now that I think about it."

The news reporter looked the camera in frustration and thought "Where's that back up camera?! We requested it as soon as Mecha made his comment about this one being destroyed."

Mecha looked at Aida with surprise and then thought to himself "Didn't think that it would get blown up before the fighting even started... Oh well." Mecha then stood up and shouted to everyone that was there "I guess that's it for interviews. As soon as their back up camera arrives, we'll get this ball rolling."

About twenty minutes later. The new camera had arrived and, after the camera had started rolling, Mecha asked all of the fighters "Could all people who are here to compete in the tournament please gather in front of me for the disqualifying round." Everyone seemed confused for a second, but then did as he had asked. After all of the Fighters had gathered in front of Mecha Kyle, he smiled and yelled at the camera man and the news reporter "Are you guys recording this? This is gonna be important!" The news reporter checked with his camera man and then yelled "Yes, sir! We are!" Mecha Kyle then smiled while saying too all of the fighters "Thank you all for introducing yourselves to the world." He then quickly put his arm in front of himself and fired off a large, but low powered energy blast. Mecha then said while folding his arms behind his back and smiling excitedly "Anyone who's still standing are the ones that get to compete!"


	45. Chapter 44: Impatient power

Aside from the Dragon Fighters, excluding Bryanna, the only people who were not knocked out after Mecha Kyle's surprise attack were the Hybrid Sargent Justin, Ghast the Namekian and Blade the kitana wielder.

Kyle, after standing back up and brushing himself off, shouted angrily at Mecha "What the HELL Mecha me?! You could have killed these people! You could have killed Bryanna!" Mecha Kyle just glared at Kyle for a moment in response before smiling a little crazily and saying in a friendly tone "Calm down 'non' Mecha me. That attack was only strong enough to kill regular people. Just have Cargot heal them all up good as new!"

Kyle, as well as all of the other fighters who had arrived to compete in the Strongest Under The Heavens just looked at Mecha angrily for a few moments; Mecha Kyle took notice of this, got a little nervous and then said with a desperate smile "If you're pissed at me, remember that if you win this tournament you get a shot at kicking my ass AND a wish on the Dragon Balls!" Mecha's eyes were darting around the group of fighters for a sign that his reminder of the prizes of his tournament had worked. Fortunately for the cyborg clone, everyone had seemed to calm down enough to still cooperate with his tournament.

As Cargot went around and healed up all of the unconscious fighters; his first patient was Bryanna. He easily healed her, was thanked by her, and then he healed Mark and informed him of just what exactly had happened to him. After hearing that Mecha had basically kicked him out of the tournament before he could even get a shot at fighting he ran up to Mecha Kyle and then grabbed his shoulders and shouted angrily "Don't you know who I am?! I'm Mark Tennes! The champion of the Strongest In The World tournament! You have to let me compete in this sham of a competition!"

Mecha glared angrily at Mark, even baring his teeth, before calming down and grinning arrogantly while saying "You know what? Sense your the champion of another major tournament, I'll just let you go a round with me! If you can beat me, then you're the winner of this whole tournament." Mark grinned and replied with an arrogant tone "That sounds fair." Mark thought in an angry tone "No sucker punch attacks for you this time!"

Mecha Kyle and Mark had both gotten on opposite sides of the arena and got into their fighting stances. Mark (power level 1,770) smiled and shouted in a tone of pure confidence "You're going down, you d***less freak of nature! I'm ending this in one attack!" He then pointed one hand forward and fired off a yellow energy blast with electrical sparks coming off of it while shouting "Miracle Tornado Storm Blaster!" Mecha smiled at the sight of Mark's assault and thought while giggling "That's just a regular energy attack with a bit of flash." He then ran straight through Mark's attack and, when he got close to him, he sent him flying by thrusting one of his fingers at his opponents chest, breaking his rib cage in the process.

Mecha Kyle then turned to Cargot just as he had finished healing Sonya, and said to him in a non caring tone "You'll probably want to heal that guy if you care about whether or not he to lives or dies."

Before Cargot could walk over to do that, the now conscious Sonya asked him in a calm tone "What exactly just happened?" Cargot replied in an almost equally calm tone "That robot clone of my friend's friend knocked out everyone that he didn't think was strong enough to compete in his competition and then I healed you; now please excuse me, the robot clone just nearly killed another guy." Sonya asked curiously "So does that mean I'm out of the tournament?" Cargot just nodded dismissively in response before flying over to help Mark.

Sonya shrugged in slight disappointment at herself before thinking calmly "Looks like I still need to work out some more. Guess I'll leave for now." She then flew off as Mark was groaning about how much pain he was in.

Cargot healed Mark and was shocked by his sudden action of flying away at high speed with a terrified look on his face.

Blade then approached Cargot with his arms folded and asked him with a slight hint of nervousness in his voice "Could you heal me as well, please?" Cargot replied by stating calming "You don't look hurt." Blade then unfolded his arms, revealing the bloody mess they had become. Cargot asked Blade passively "How did that happen to you?" Blade explained in a somewhat shameful tone "I put my arms in front of my face when 'Mecha' Kyle shot off that attack. Please help me?" Cargot said emotionlessly as he made a gesture for Blade to come closer "Present your arms to me and I can help." Blade smiled happily and quickly did as he was told.

Cargot made quick work of Blade's injuries and then said to him in a passively proud tone "All done." Blade was amazed by the fact that his injuries were actually healed.

Blade asked Cargot with a smile "Could you teach me how to heal like you do? I could use it to help myself and other injured people I meet along the road of my life!" Cargot shook his head at this and said in a matter of fact tone "My people found out a long time ago that the only reason that some of our people can do this is because there are quite a few members of our people can't use our kie to fight, instead we are the only ones who are able to use our kie to heal others." Blade thought in awkward surprise "This guy is really well spoken!" He then recomposed himself and said in a grateful tone "Thanks for the explanation; I'll leave you alone then."

Aida, who just seemed to be a littler fed up with all of this, asked Mecha "How and when exactly are we going to deiced the line up for your tournament?" Mecha Kyle looked quite annoyed by Aida, but he then forced a smile onto his face and said in a shaky tone "... My tournament is called, 'The Strongest Under The Heavens'..." Mecha's tone of voice and facial expressions then switched to a much more threatening manner "OK!?" Aida flinched and took a step back when Mecha Kyle said this. Wyto then walked in front of the frightened Aida and said with a calming voice "OK, OK. Take it easy. Can you please tell us how 'The Strongest Under The Heavens' line up will work?"

Mecha took a deep breath and, after he looked around who the competitors in his tournament were and said calmly "Give me a moment." He then walked over to the other side of his arena and seemed as if he was carving cymbals onto a nearby mountain side with his tail. He then walked back over and said to all of the competitors "I carved the line up into the mountain over there. Just go over there and look at who you're gonna face off against... Hey! News Guys! Come check out the line up and show it to the people watching this at home!"

The reporter and his cameraman walked through the group of fighters in order to see the lineup. The lineup was designed with a crudely carved out tournament bracket system. At the top of the brackets was the name Mecha Kyle surrounded in what looked either fire or lightning, while along the bottom brackets there were the names of all of the fighters that Mecha had allowed to stay.

The brackets that showed the order of the fights in the first round were as follows: Will was gonna be fighting Blade; Cho was gonna be fighting Ghast; James was gonna be fighting Sargent Justin; Wyto was gonna be fighting Kyle; Aida was gonna be fighting Leo; and Uko was gonna just be moving straight up to the next round, do to a lack of an opponent.

Uko, after examining the brackets, stood up and asked a prideful looking Mecha Kyle "Why didn't you put me up against anybody in the first round? I want to fight to." Mecha was taken out of his prideful mood by this question. He looked a little nervous before he eventually replied while sweating a little bit "Tha- that's just how things turned out. You'll get to fight in the next round..." Uko frowned a little at this response before walking away.

Wyto walked up to Uko, who, was moping next to a mountain side; Wyto had a bit of an amused smile on her face. She then said to her while trying not to giggle "Did I hear you asking Mecha Kyle about your placement in the first round?" Uko replied curiously "Yes I was... Why do you ask?" Wyto answered with a smirk "He probably wanted to keep you out of the fighting for as long as possible." Uko looked almost offended and asked "What are you talking about?! Why would you want that?" Wyto replied with a sly smile while casually looking away "If your current boyfriend loves you, than Mecha probably still has feelings for you to and doesn't want to risk you getting hurt." Uko was surprised by this and responded while placing her fist over her own mouth "... I had kind of hoped he had gotten over me by now. I just... What he's doing is sweet... I guess? But-" She then looked more annoyed than anything and continued "But I like to fight just as much as the real Kyle does! I wanted to at least warm up against one of these new fighters!... I guess i appreciate him not wanting me to get hurt though?"

Meanwhile with Mecha Kyle and everyone that was still looking over the brackets. Mecha thought while glancing back and forth between his tournament roster and Uko talking with Wyto. He thought with what looked like a considerate smile "Can't let her pretty face get ruined before she comes back to me."

James walked up to his two female friends as they were talking; Wyto noticed this, smiled and said cheerfully "Hey. Whats up, James?" James then quickly glanced over at Mecha before asked Uko and Wyto, while also making sure that he couldn't hear what he was asking them "Did I hear you say the 'real Kyle' when talking about the one the one that isn't a clone?" Uko looked incredibly puzzled and responded "Yes... Why?" James replied in a serious tone "Don't do that if your within ear shot of Mecha." Wyto, who's curiosity had been peeked, asked James "Why's that?" James replied with a bit of hesitated confusion "... Oh, right. I forgot that you two... um... kinda knocked each other out on the day that I went back to Sel's lab..."

Flashback to three days ago. James had decided to return to Sel's underground bunker in order to try and find a weakness to Mecha's healing ability. While walking around the dark metal hallways of this place he eventually managed to once again locate the room Mecha Kyle's skeleton was built.

The first thing that James looked at was the computer that Mecha had downloaded information from, unfortunately the computer would not turn on, although he did take notice of the hole in the computer that the clone had put his finger into.

He then walked around this room for a minute, examining everything that seemed important; he saw that one of the walls had a small section on it that was covered in buttons. James decided to examine the panel and, after entering in over one hundred different combinations, the panel open itself up for the exhausted James, revealing what seemed to be a cylinder like key that was about the same size as Mecha's pointer finger when he was still in his child body.

James, in a more excited mood now, took the key over to the computer's keyhole and twisted it, switching the device on. James read through the system's files and, although he couldn't find any actual weaknesses for the machine Saiyan hybrid, he did find some information that he felt that he should share with his friends.

Meanwhile at Uko and Kyle's house. Will and Wyto had come over to say hi. The four of them were enjoying a meal that had enough food to feed forty people with Human bodies.

Will asked Kyle in a friendly tone "So you and Uko finally hooked up?" Kyle blushed a bit before he replied with a smile while rubbing the back of his head "Yeah, it's been really... nice." Will let out a small laugh before he said "Honestly, I thought you guys would have gotten together much sooner than you did." Will's comment surprised Kyle and Wyto just a little bit, causing them to give each other a quick look before they both just smiled passionately at each other. Uko then turned to Will and said with a smile "I guess we were just having too much fun with being just friends."

Kyle grinned and asked Will and Wyto "What about you two? I always did sense a bit of romantic tension between you two, but I never thought that you would've actually gotten together." Wyto held Will's hand under the table and said in a sweet tone "Well, right know we're just dating and seeing if things work out between us."

Will looked around himself for a moment. He saw his beautiful, strong and kind girlfriend, his brother with his own girlfriend; all of them just enjoying each other's company and having a nice meal together. Will then realized that, maybe just maybe he could finally be happy again.

Kyle looked at Will with a bit of concern and surprise, he then asked "Will, are you OK? You're crying."

A confused Will reached up to his face and felt a trail of tears coming from his eye. Wyto asked worriedly "Are you OK, hunny?" Will looked at his family around him and then smiled one of the most joy filled smiles that had ever been seen on Earth and said while trying to hold back his tears of joy "I just- (sob)- This is the first time in years that I've been truly been happy!"

Kyle, Wyto and Uko were all a little surprised by this for a moment before gaining equally joy filled smiles.

Kyle stood up and asked Wyto and Uko hesitantly "Hey guys, can I... can I have a moment alone with Will?" The two of them looked at Kyle for a moment before Wyto said with a smile "Yeah sure. Uko and I need to, uh..." Uko then chimed in "We were gonna have a sparing match after lunch anyway!" Wyto commented hesitantly "... Yeah, lets go out back." The two of them then left in order to give Kyle and Will a moment alone.

Will stood up and Kyle walked over to him. Will asked curiously "What's up?" Kyle then started crying in happiness before asking with a large smile "Does you being happy mean that James and I can finally have our brother back?" Will was shocked for a split second before he realized just what exactly his brother was asking him. Will started crying again and replied in a happy tone "If you guys will let me be your brother again, than yes!" Kyle then hugged his brother and said while waterfalls fell from his eyes "Of coarse we will! We're family! We love you, man!" Will then returned Kyle's hug while crying a waterfall himself and saying "Thank you! Thank you so much!" The two of them just continued to hug for quite a few minutes before they heard a small explosion from behind the house, causing them both to be shocked out of their happiness in order to go and see what was happening.

The two of them went to Kyle and Uko's backyard and found a massive hole in the ground with Uko and Wyto laying unconscious on opposite sides of the hole. Will and Kyle went and picked up their respective girlfriends, brought them back inside and laid them down on the coaches in the living room.

Kyle brushed Uko's hair back and looked at a fairly big bump on her forehead before commenting in a joking, but still concerned tone of voice "Looks like they actually did deiced to have a sparing match... And it seems like they got a little too invested in it."

Will was looking over Wyto and was happy to see that there were no serious injuries on her.

Just then there was a knock at the front door; Kyle went to answer it and found James, Leo, Aida and Cho. James asked in a hurrying tone "May we come in?" Kyle gestured for them all to come in while replying happily "Of course!"

After entering Kyle's home, they all walked into the TV room and then called for Will to come in as well, causing a look of anger to form on Aida's face as she clenched her fist hard enough to shatter a normal person's skull.

James had everyone sit down, before he said with a slightly serious tone in his voice "So, I had decided to go back to Sel's lab today. I wanted to see if I could find any weaknesses for Mecha, and while I didn't find any real weaknesses, I did find something that interested me. Mecha can't really feel emotions." Aida asked in a mixture of confusion and slight annoyance "What do you mean he can't feel emotions?! He seems to be a pretty arrogant ba*****." James then replied in an almost excited tone "That's just it. He doesn't feel emotions in the same way that we do. Sel had intended to completely remove emotion from his creation's brain, but as Mecha Kyle himself said, Sel gave up on completely making his skeleton. The part of his programming that would have switched off the emotion center of his brain was only about eighty percent completed. Because of this, Mecha only really acts like he can feel emotions based on his memories of Kyle's life... Well, let me put it this way. Whenever he expresses interest in Uko, it's only a sexual interest that's been combined with his memory of whatever our Kyle thinks that love is supposed to feel like; or another example, do to his memories of being our leader, he thinks of himself as an 'alpha male' of sorts; this, combined with the fact that humans have been, sense our earliest days, a very social race, he thinks that he needs to surround himself with us and lead us in order to feel comfortable with himself." Leo asked curiously "What exactly does this mean, kid?" James replied quickly "It means we need to speak to him with more tact. His mind is even more unstable than we thought and remember, he has more than enough power to destroy the entire planet." Cho then commented calmly "I personally think he has enough power to take out our entire solar system if he really tried." They all grew a bit nervous at Cho's statement, but they all still agreed with him on the subject. James then commented in a worried tone "And THAT'S why we need to be careful about what we say to him from now on if we want to try and solve this peacefully! Does everyone understand?!" They all then nodded decisively in response to him.

Back in the present. Uko and Wyto were a little surprised by this new information on Mecha Kyle. Uko then gave a bit of a nervous look at the cyborg clone of the man she loved, gulped nervously, and said to James in a weary tone "Thank you for the information, James..." James replied with a concerned expression on his face "... Yeah, no problem."

After everyone had finished examining the tournament brackets, Mecha Kyle shouted excitedly "Alright, everyone! It's finally time for the first fight of The Strongest Under The Heavens! Will. Blade. Would both of you please enter the arena!?"

The two did as they were asked, walking seemingly in unison with each other and then drawing both of their swords at the same time.

Blade thought in an almost angry tone "Time to bring down this traitor to the Earth and take my place on the Dragon Fighters!" Will thought with a somewhat annoyed look on his face "What the Hell kind of name is Blade? Must be some kind of secret identity thing."

Mecha floated above the ring and then shouted in a giddy tone "Begin!"

Blade charged at Will and took a swing at him with his kitana, but Will had vanished and instead Blade's sword had cut through the ground... Or rather it would have if it wasn't for the fact that his sword had been cut down to the hilt. Blade tuned around to see Will just staring at him. Will casually asked the stunned Blade "So... What's your real name, anyway?" Blade then quickly shot off a large energy blast at Will, who responded by putting his sword's blade upright and letting it seemingly cut through his opponent's attack. Will then asked Blade with a grin on his face "No, really what's your real name. I'm seriously curious." Blade (power level 2,200,000) tried to rush at Will, but he just lightly punched the young swordsman in his stomach, making him him fall to his knees before almost throwing up.

Will asked in a patient tone "Come on; can't you tell me your name before I knock you out, kid?" Blade was made furious by this comment, swung his arm at Will's leg, which he dodged by jumping over, while shouting "F*** YOU! I'm gonna win! And what do you mean kid?! You don't look that much older than me!" Will replied calmly "I'm older than I look. Saiyan bodies age much MUCH slower than Human bodies do." Blade slipped some confusion into his angered look before shouting "Whatever!" He then threw a front snap kick at Will, only for Will to dodge the attack, put his hand underneath Blade's leg while it was still in the air and then, using the leverage, Will tossed him onto his back. Will then said calmly "You can answer me if you want before I end this fight. What's your name?" Blade responded in a defeated tone "I- My name is Frank... But, please call me Blade?" Will shrugged and said calmly "Sure. If that's what you want to be called... kind of generic if you ask me." He then gave a quick light punch to his opponent's head, knocking him out.

Mecha Kyle looked upset by how easy this fight was and then said in fake enthusiasm "And the winner is Will!"

Will then picked up Blade, called over Bryanna and asked her to take him to Cargot.

Will was stretching his shoulders out and walking away from the arena when Aida approached Will and asked him with a slightly hostile expression "Why were you toying with him so much? And what were you talking to him about?" Will replied kindly "I can answer that with just one statement. I wanted to know his name." Aida asked in complete bewilderment "Why?!" Will replied with a shrug "Just curious is all." Aida gave Will a confused look before saying dismissively "OK, fine." She then walked away from Will.

Mecha, after taking a quick look around in order to make sure everyone was ready, shouted with hesitant excitement in his voice "Let's get going! Next up is Cho against Ghast! Please step into the arena!?"

The two warriors walked into the arena. Before Mecha could call for the start of the fight, Cho walked up to Ghast and offered him a handshake while saying with a smile "I hope we have a good fight. My name is-" Ghast cut him off by snapping "I know who you are! You're the one who absorbed the life of my teacher, Nail, the greatest Namekian warrior! I'm glad I got paired against you. Now I can finnaly avenge him!" Cho was a little shocked by this, but then rummaged through the memories of Nail's life and there was not a single memory of this Namekian. Cho then said in a hesitant tone "... Nail never met you..." Ghast replied by asking angrily "How would YOU know that?!" Cho replied in a calmer tone "... I merged with him and I have all of his memories." Ghast then seemed to get flustered before saying in an embarrassed tone "... I was GOING to ask him to teach me to fight." Cho then said with a small, but compassionate smile "Well, I am technically Nail. So I guess we could call this your first lesson?" Ghast replied with an arrogant smile "I have long sense surpassed Nail's strength!"

Ghast (power level 34,000,000) started shouting before he started growing to about ten feet tall, and then his muscles doubled in size.

Ghast (power level Grand Namekian 1,360,000,000) grinned and asked sarcastically "What do you think of my power now!?"

Cho felt out his opponent's energy for a moment and realized that he was about one step stronger than Cho was in his base form. He then sighed and asked Ghast "Do you want to see the next stage ahead of that one?" Ghast gained a confused expression before asking "What on Namek are you talking about?"

Cho activated the Super Namekian form with it's ball of flaming aura, electrical sparks, and green pupils.

Mecha smiled and thought "Looks like my own old training partner buffed himself up a bit."

Ghast asked in a mixture of anger and confusion "What is this?!" Cho (power level Super Namekian 378,000,000) said calmly "This is the next step of the Namekian race's transformation abilities; it's called the Super Namekian. It can only be obtained when two Grand Namekians fuse together." Ghast asked angrily "You tricked another Namekian into giving you his life!?" Cho replied in a somewhat defensive tone "I didn't want him to-" Ghast then threw a punch at Cho's face.

Cho staggered slightly from the attack, but he quickly recompose himself, glared at Ghast and said coldly "I TRIED to explain this to you." Cho then quickly flew at Ghast and double kicked him in his stomach, stunning him. Cho then uppercuted Ghast in his jaw, breaking one of his canine teeth and sent him into the air. Cho put his hand into the air and shot off a weak energy attack at Ghast.

Ghast fell onto the ground with most of his clothing burnt off and himself unconscious.

Mecha Kyle seemed to growl in frustration at how easy it was for Cho to win this fight; he then said with continued fake enthusiasm "Cho is the winner!"

Cho grabbed Ghast's leg and threw him over towards Cargot.

Mecha shouted impatiently "Let's hurry this along! James vs Justin, now!"

James, who had taken noticed of Mecha's tone, walked into the arena, quickly followed by Sargent Justin.

James was giving Justin a nervous look, as the memory of the brainwashed Hybrids trying to kill him and all of his friends ran through his mind. Sargent Justin took notice of his opponent's expression, quickly deduced what he was worried about and said passively to James "The brainwashing that professor Sel preformed on me has been treated. I'm just a regular soldier again... Well, as regular as I can be now." James replied with a puzzled look before saying "That's good to hear... I guess."

Justin asked calmly "Can we get on with this now?" James smiled and pointed at Mecha Kyle, who was sitting next to one of the mountains; and said "We need to wait for his word." Mecha then shouted angrily "Just go already!" Shocking the two fighters.

Before the two started fighting, a smile suddenly broke through Justin's stoical expression. Justin (power level 320,000,000) said confidently to James "After my body healed from fighting with you and your friends, combined with some pretty intense training, gave me a pretty big power boost... plus my new golden form! I'll show you the might of the army of the United States of America!" Justin then shouted loudly as he transformed into a Super Saiyan, surprising James and intriguing Mecha Kyle.

Justin (Super Saiyan power level 16,000,000,000) charged at a shocked James (power level 1,710,000,000) and fired an energy blast at point blank range at his chest and sent him flying into a nearby mountain.

Justin looked over at Mecha Kyle and said proudly "Looks like I'm the winner!" Mecha had a small grin on his face and then pointed at the mountain that James had been knocked into, showing a pissed off looking Super Saiyan James, (Super Saiyan 85,500,000) frightening the Hybrid. The front of James' shirt had also been burnt off showing his bleeding chest.

James quickly flew at Justin, when he got close to the Hybrid he vanished and then reappeared behind the Sargent and then kicked him in his back, sending him out of the ring and resulting in him going crashing through the ground.

James walked up to Sargent Justin and said emotionlessly "Just give up. I just want to beat Mecha; I don't really want to fight anyone else right now." Justin struggled to get back up, and when he eventually managed to get back up, he brought his hand to the back of his head and looked at the blood that was now on his fingers and palm. Justin took a deep breath turned to face James and said with a glare "This isn't the full power of my golden form!" James replied with a bit of an annoyed look "It's called Sup-" The Hybrid Sargent then started shouting again as his aura and his muscles grew much larger, even larger than if he would have used the Berserker Instinct; all of this caused a look of surprise and disappointment to form on James' face.

Justin (Ascended Super Saiyan power level 112,000,000,000 but dropping) spun in a circle and elbowed James in his face, sending him flying backwards, and then the Sargent rushed at him and punched him in his stomach as he was still flying through the air, planting him in the ground and then launching a flurry of punches and light energy blasts at him as he was still in the ground; Justin then stopped in order to catch his breath. A bloody James quickly exploded out of the ground and rushed at Justin, shoulder first, knocking him a few feet back. James put his hands forward and shouted "Justice Wave!" (power level 91,000,000,000) causing a large explosion. Justin rushed out of the explosion with the sleeves of his uniform torn off and tried to punch James in his face, but the Human minded Saiyan managed to redirect the attack and then launched his own counter attack of an elbow to the face. The two were exchanging blows for a moment before James took notice of his opponent's heavy breathing and backed off.

James quickly said in a cold tone to Justin "You shouldn't be trying to use that transformation." An exhausted looking Justin (power level 98,000,000,000) asked in an aggressive, but confident tone "Why the Hell is that?! You scared of the fact that you clearly can't use the golden form's true power!?" James shook his head in frustration before saying "You don't get it! These 'golden forms' are called Super Saiyans and that bulkier form you just took is called an Ascended Super Saiyan; that transformation provides much more power than the first stage, but it drains away your stamina at an equally powerful pace and slows you down a bit to. I can already see that it's taking a toll on your stamina." Justin looked furious before asking James "Well what the f*** am I supposed to do about it!?" James smiled and replied with an almost friendly tone "My friends and I found the Ascended Super Saiyan form during our training, but we chose not to use it; instead we just focused on improving our skills with the regular Super Saiyan state and we found the next form above it that's called Super Saiyan 2. It'll give you even more power than the form that you're using with almost no extra strain put on your body." Justin asked patiently "... Can you show me this transformation?" After thinking for a moment, James replied "Sure."

James quickly turned on the power of Super Saiyan 2 causing five miles of ground around him to shake, terrifying the Sargent so much that he went back into his base form.

James (power level 1.71 trillion) noticed that the ground was shaking from his energy output and said in an annoyed tone "Damn it! I thought I had enough control over my power for this Not to happen." James seemed to absorb his own aura into himself, resulting in the shaking to stop.

Justin pupils were almost fully dilated from shock. He then said in a nervous yet strangely calm tone of voice "Th... thank you. I need to leave." He then quickly flew off.

Mecha shouted with an unphased yet still fake enthusiastic tone "Sense Sargent Justin has run away, James is the winner!"

James turned off the Super Saiyan 2 form and walked over to Cargot in order to get healed up. While walking over towards his friend, he saw a frustrated Ghast sitting with his arms and legs crossed, as well as Blade sitting a few feet away from him, who was sitting on his knees and seemed to be in deep thought. James asked Cargot to heal him, which he happily did and James (power level after healing 1,860,000,000) smiled and said with a large amount of sympathy in his voice "Thanks for helping us even after... even after what happened with Dende." Cargot smiled grimly and said "You can't preform a Namekian fusion without the one who is being absorbed being a willing participant in the ritual... it was his own choice."

Mecha, who seemed to be a bit impatient, called for the next fight; Aida against Leo.

The two of them got into the arena and smiled at each other. Leo asked Aida while giving a nervous smile "Please don't kick my ass too badly, kid." Aida replied by asking with a kind tone in her voice "Do you want to only use the regular Berserker Instinct?" Leo replied with a genuine smile "Sounds fine to me."

Mecha stated while waving his hand with minor interest on his face, but he still spoke with his fake enthusiastic tone "Begin!"

Aida and Leo both turned on their Berserker Instincts and charged at each other. Aida (Berserker Instinct power level 1,200,000,000) jump kicked at Leo, (Berserker Instinct power level 1,110,000,000) but he dropped to his knees and slid underneath her as she went through the air. In the split second that Leo slid underneath Aida's attack, he grabbed her by the ankle and threw her away, causing her to smash through one of the arena's pillars.

Mecha looked a little annoyed by this, but he just sighed and mumbled to himself "I guess something like that was bound to happen... It took me days to make this freaking arena."

Leo rushed at Aida as fast as he could, but she quickly recomposed herself and kicked Leo in his jaw, causing him to spin like a pinwheel into the air. Aida then tried to rush up to Leo and punch him with an aura covered fist, but he countered with his own aura covered punch. The two fists collided, causing a large shock wave that knocked up a lot of the dirt in the area. The force of the shock wave also knocked over both the reporter and the cameraman. Leo had to pull back his fist in pain, giving Aida the opportunity to spin kick him in his ribs, knocking him down to the ground. Leo swiftly stood back up and looked into the air and started firing a volley of energy blasts causing a wave of explosions to go off in the air around Aida.

Leo took a deep breath and thought in surprise "Did I actually just win?" Aida, who was visibly injured, swiftly rushed out of the smoke and elbowed Leo in his face; he tried to counterattack with a flurry of punches and kicks, but Aida deflected and countered almost all of his attacks, only taking a few of them head on. Aida eventually found an opening and took it; she dropped to the ground and spun her leg at his feet, tripping him, while Leo was on the ground, she put him into a headlock and activated the Leach's Touch. Leo, who was already a little tired from the fighting and his use of the Berserker Instinct, was quickly drained of his stamina and passed out, making Aida the winner.

Mecha thought while rolling his glowing red eyes "Well, I saw THAT coming." Mecha then stood up with his barely surviving enthusiasm "The winner is Aida! Now, as soon as these two get clear of the ring; will the fa-... Kyle and Wyto please come to fight?!"

The small statured Aida was easily carrying the massive Leo on her back towards Bryanna. Aida tossed Leo at Bryanna's feet and asked in a tired tone "Could we have a couple of Sensue beans?" Bryanna asked curiously "Why not just ask Cargot for help?" Aida just gestured over to the Namekian teenager and said nonchalantly "He uses his kie to heal people, he's probably exhausted." Bryanna looked over at Cargot and noticed how heavily he was breathing and sweating. Bryanna quickly handed over two Sensues to the two warriors before walking over to Cargot and asking him "Hey, Cargot. Do you want a Sensue bean? You seem like you're pretty tired out from healing everyone that's been fighting." Cargot took one, swallowed it and gave a thankful smile and nod to her.

Kyle and Wyto (power level 1,040,000,000) walked into the arena and nodded at each other. Mecha had a crazy looking grin on his face for this fight while thinking "Maybe she'll kill him by accident!" Mecha shouted excitedly "Begin!"

Wyto turned on her Super Saiyan form (Super Saiyan power level 52,000,000,000) and this action was quickly followed by Kyle. (Super Saiyan power level 158,000,000,000) Wyto rushed at Kyle and tried to spin kick him in his head, but he quickly dodged the attack, spun around behind her and pushed her away with incredible force, knocking her over and onto her face, resulting in the arena receiving a massive crack.

Wyto quickly got back up and rushed at Kyle once more; this time she tried to punch him in his face, stomach and chest multiple times, but he deflected all of the attacks. Kyle, while deflecting Wyto's attacks, quickly decided to deliver several quick jabs to her stomach, making her pass out from pain.

Mecha looked very angry and thought "Why didn't she use the Super Saiyan 2 form?!" He then recomposed himself and said hesitantly "... Kyle is the winner."

Kyle carried Wyto in his arms over to Cargot and had him heal her.

Will walked up to Kyle and asked in a happy surprised tone "That was just your regular Super Saiyan form? If you had that kind of strength when the Hybrids showed up at the start, then you could have handled the whole thing yourself!" Kyle looked flattered by the praise from Will and replied "I... Thank's man." Kyle then switched to a whisper and asked Will curiously "Are we all still sticking to James' plan?" Will whispered back in an affirmative tone "As far as I know."

Cho walked passed the rest of the group and asked Mecha Kyle in a slightly impatient tone "Are we gonna go on to the next round of the tournament now?" Mecha stood up and said in an almost aggressive tone "No! You know why? Because this is all so boring! I know how strong each of you are! This is my tournament and I make the rules, so I'll just have all of you attack me one at a time! Now pick who gets to go first!"


	46. Chapter 45: All against one

Everyone was taken back by Mecha's sudden decision to change the rules of his tournament.

Aida asked Mecha Kyle Angrily "Are you serious!? I was just getting excited about this tournament!" Mecha just replied by snapping at Aida as his eyes glowed viciously "Shut your damn mouth! This is my tournament and I deiced how the rules of The Strongest Under The Heavens work!"

Aida took a step backwards in fear at Mecha Kyle's hostile mannerisms. Will, who was standing behind the rest of the group with Wyto, took notice of Mecha's aggressive attitude towards Aida, so he reached for his sword and just as he gripped the hilt of the sword, Wyto placed her hand on his arm and shook her head at him with a concerned look on her face, this convinced Will to step down.

Kyle calmly asked Mecha Kyle "So you just want everyone that hasn't gotten taken out of the tournament so far to decide what order we want to attack you in?" Mecha grinned and replied "That's right! Now get to choosing!"

The news reporter turned to his cameraman and said in a surprised tone while looking into the camera "It seems that Mecha Kyle has decided to change the rules of The Strongest Under The Heavens. Now, instead of the traditional tournament style rules, he has decided that everyone who is still competing, as in most of the Dragon Fighters, will just have to face off with him one at a time and see if any of those amongst them have the power to defeat him."

Blade thought in annoyance as he sat off to the side "Well, that bites. Wish he would've made that rule at the start. I could've gotten a crack at that arrogant ass-hole!"

Ghast thought in anger "I wonder why he didn't just deiced to do this at the start of the tournament. Then everyone could've gotten a fair shot at him for attacking all of us. Crazy idiot!"

Everyone that was still in the tournament gathered up and started talking. James said in a matter of fact tone to the group "If we still want to try out my plan, then Kyle needs to fight last and I'll fight second too last. You guys can decide the rest of the order."

Long story short, the order that they decided to go with was, Aida first, much to Will's displeasure, Uko second, Cho third, and Will fourth, while Kyle and James would be the last two to fight.

After everyone had finalized their preference of order in the competition, Aida walked into the arena resulting in Mecha Kyle letting out a small giggle and a grin. He asked the small woman in a condescending tone "You gonna try that 'Leach's Touch' bull-crap that you pulled before? Well, I should warn you, I learn from my mistakes and I'm pretty damn fast on my feet." Aida just glared at Mecha and replied calmly "I'm just going to do whatever I can." Mecha Kyle smiled and said excitedly "Alright! Let's fight then!"

Aida shouted "Berserker Instinct Threefold!" (power level 3,900,000,000) She quickly rushed at Mecha and preformed a barrage of attacks on him, none of which he bothered to even dodge or block. In the middle of one of Aida's attacks, Mecha Kyle placed his hand on her face and pushed her too the ground, cracking the ground underneath her when she hit it. He then knelt down to Aida and asked her in a bored tone of voice "You done yet, small fry?" Aida just glared at Mecha and preformed a reverse axe-kick to his chin, causing him to tilt his head upwards, but still not harming him. As Aida got back onto her feet, she put her hands forward and shouted "This is 'My Wrath'." Aida then shot a flaming version of 'My Father's Wrath' (power level 19,000,000,000) which hit Mecha Kyle right in his chest.

After the smoke from Aida's attack cleared away, Mecha could be seen standing there and scratching his chest. Mecha Kyle looked over at Aida, smiled arrogantly and said to her in a condescending tone "Not bad, Aida. I actually felt that." Before she had a chance to reply to this, Mecha quickly flew at her and punched her in her stomach, causing her to cough up blood, forcing her to pass out and sending her flying out of the arena.

Before she could fly all that far off, Will flew in front of her and caught the unconscious Aida in his arms. Will wiped the blood from his daughter's mouth and looked angrily at the blood for a moment. Will then turned his head towards Mecha Kyle and glared at him for a moment before flying Aida over to Cargot, so that she could get healed.

After Aida got up, Cargot told her in his usual uninterested tone of voice "You lost to the clone. That Saiyan that is missing an eye caught you in the air before you could be sent flying away and then brought you over to me after you passed out." Aida was both surprised and confused when Cargot told her that Will brought her over here, causing her to just sit still as she processed what she had just been told.

After stretching out her arms and legs and making sure her armor was on correctly, Uko walked into Mecha's arena, smiled in a mixture of excitement and a small amount of anger and thought "Looks like I FINALLY get to fight!"

When Mecha saw that Uko was his next opponent, he gained a nervous look on his face and thought "Crap! I gonna have to end this quickly."

Uko (power level 1,060,000,000) shouted passionately "Let's do this! Berserker Instinct... Fifteenfold!" (power level 47,700,000,000)

When Kyle, Aida and Leo saw this, they all thought in a mixture of admiration and shock "How can her body even handle that level of the Berserker Instinct?!"

Uko rushed at Mecha Kyle as fast as she could and tried to throw a punch into his face, but he quickly moved out of the way and spun around her; before Uko could react to this, Mecha swiftly wrapped his mechanical tail around her throat and quickly started to tighten its grip. When Uko realized that Mecha Kyle was choking her, she tried to use her hands combined with her own tail to pull away the cyborg's tail from her throat, but the difference in strength was too large and she was unable to loosen his tail's grip in the slightest.

Mecha brushed his hand through Uko's hair in a gentle manner and said lovingly "Don't worry. I'm not gonna kill you. I'm just gonna make you pass out." Uko tried to shout "DON'T TOUCH ME, B******!" But the words were unable to leave her throat. After a little less than a minute of being strangled, Uko had passed out from lack of oxygen; once this had happened, Mecha Kyle tossed her out of the ring.

Kyle quickly rushed over to Uko and shouted in a scared tone "Will! Get over here!" Will quickly made his way towards Kyle and Uko and asked in a worried tone "What do you need?!" Kyle replied anxiously "You learned CPR in the Marines, right?!" Will replied somewhat hesitantly "Yes... Are you really OK with me doing that?" Kyle stated "Just help her!" Will quickly did as Kyle asked and revived Uko. After she woke up, she asked in confusion as she rubbed her know bruised neck "What just happened?" Kyle and Will, who both had embarrassed expressions on their faces, explained to Uko what Will had to do in order too revive her. Uko looked equally embarrassed by this and said hesitantly "... Let's just agree not to talk about this ever again..." Will and Kyle both replied at the same time "Agreed!"

Mecha Kyle saw that Will gave Uko CPR and his red irises started to glow violently.

Cho, after he had made sure that Uko was alright, walked into a now angry looking Mecha's arena and instantly turned on the Super Namekian form. Cho said to Mecha Kyle in a cold tone "I'm a bit tougher than last time." Mecha just rolled his eyes and said in an annoyed tone "Whatever. Just bring it on." He then gestured with his hand for Cho to try and attack him.

Cho, now angry, ran at Mecha Kyle and jump kicked at him, but he easily side stepped the attack. Cho landed elegantly, turned around and tried to throw a series of high speed punches at Mecha Kyle, but he dodged and deflected all of his attacks; Mecha managed to grab onto of Cho's arms and throw him away. Before Cho could stand back up, Mecha Kyle rushed up to him and punched him in his face, resulting in him being slammed into the ground. Mecha then vanished do to his speed.

As Cho struggled to stand back up, Mecha appeared behind him while facing the other way, he then elbowed Cho in the back of his head, causing him to be sent smashing through the ground.

As Cho stumbled back up to his feet, Mecha just had his arms folded while looking away from Cho. Cho glared at the arrogant clone of his rival and thought "OK, screw it! Now I'm pissed off!" Cho put his hand at his hip and started gathering energy into that hand's palm. Mecha sensed that Cho's power had started rising and actually turned to face him out of curiosity.

Before Mecha had a chance to ask Cho what he was doing, Cho tossed the mass of energy that he was building up at Mecha Kyle while shouting "Ultimate Enlightenment!" The large energy mass then took on the shape of a Human eye (power level 530,000,000,000) and collided with Mecha Kyle, resulting in him being carried into the air before exploding.

Cho fell to his knees and lost his Super Namekian form. As Cho was desperately catching his breath, Mecha flew out of the smoke cloud that the 'Ultimate Enlightenment' created. Mecha had a few bleeding gashes and bruises that were quickly healing as a result of Cho's attack. Mecha smiled at the exhausted and injured Cho and said in an encouraging manner "If you had that kind of strength when you attacked me at the islands, then you might've actually been able to beat me back then. Of course, I'm in a totally different league than you now, but just keep trying!" Cho just glared and gnarled his Namekian teeth at Mecha Kyle before passing out.

Mecha grabbed onto Cho by his robe and tossed him out of the ring, resulting in Cargot quickly rushing over to help him.

Mecha Kyle turned to face James, Will and Kyle and asked in an arrogant, yet bored tone "Alright, who's next?" Will took out his sword, cracked his neck and stated in a tone of both confidence and anger "I'm next!" Mecha glared at Will and mumbled "Good..."

Will stated coldly "No time to fool around!" Will went directly to the Super Saiyan 2 state (power level 1.095 trillion) and charged at his opponent with his sword ready to cut him in half; in response to this, Mecha swung his axe tail at Will's incoming blade. While the two warriors' blades were still connected, Will whispered angrily at Mecha Kyle "I know I can't overpower you, but I'm still gonna make you suffer for what you did to my little girl!" Mecha looked confused for a moment and then asked in a puzzled tone "What are you talking... You mean Aida?! She's not even your kid!" Will, (power level angry 1.21 trillion) now with an enraged expression on his face, swiftly used his sword to force Mecha's axe blade into the ground, and then cut Mecha's right arm clean off. Before Mecha Kyle could counter attack, Will started to elegantly cut up the cyborg clone's torso. And just as soon as he had finished, he put his hands in front of Mecha's torso and shouted "DEMON BUSTER!" (power level 1.71 trillion) As soon as his attack exploded, Will back flipped a few feet away from Mecha, stood in a confident posture and rested his sword across his shoulders.

Mecha dragged himself out of the explosion's debris, but eventually shifted to walking when a new lower half for his body grew in to replace the old one that had gotten blown off. Mecha Kyle looked very furious and stated "You know, I have a reason to mad at you too!?" Will, who now had a cocky expression, asked arrogantly "Do you now?" Mecha shouted "YES! You just kissed Uko!" Will, as well as nearly everyone else within earshot, nearly fell onto their faces when Mecha Kyle shouted this. Will stated defensively "YOU chocked her out! She wasn't breathing and I'm the only one here that knows CPR! It's not like I enjoyed it! If you're really so pissed off, than you only have yourself to blame for strangling her!" Mecha shouted furiously as he charged at Will "SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" But just before Mecha Kyle could reach Will and punch him in his face, Will stated with his arrogant expression regained "I give up." Mecha stopped himself and asked in an disappointed and confused tone "Wh... What?" Will answered his confusion by stating "I've decided to surrender. This is still a competition, so surrendering should be allowed." Mecha's fist was shaking with anger as Will grinned at him. Mecha Kyle grunted angrily "... Fine!... You lose!" Will then powered out of the Super Saiyan 2 form and strutted out of the arena towards a now flustered Wyto.

James calmly walked into the arena and casually turned on his Super Saiyan 2 form (power level 1.86 trillion) as he walked. When James stepped into the arena, he got into an offensive stance and stood parallel to Mecha Kyle.

Mecha was examining James and eventually commented in an encouraging tone "You know, sense I've seen you in the actual Super Saiyan forms, you've seemed more... confident?... no... I would say it's more... Badass! That's the word I'm looking for! Badass!" James looked both confused and flattered before replying "Oh... Uh, thank you. I guess?"

Mecha Kyle then rushed at James and tried to punch him, but he quickly raised his arm and blocked the attack. James then flipped over Mecha, reached behind himself, grabbed Mecha by his neck, lifted his cyborg body over himself and tossed the clone into the ground. Before Mecha Kyle could respond or even get back up, James stomped onto his metal ribs, pinning him to the ground, and then fired off a volley of energy blasts at his upper body. While James was still doing this, Mecha's tail wrapped around his leg and threw him away from its owner's body.

Mecha Kyle stood up as burns and missing flesh healed themself back onto his head and shoulders before he stated "That really hurt." Mecha then rushed at James once more and, this time, decided to start rapidly swinging his axe tail at him. James was able to dodge all of these attacks and when Mecha Kyle took a swing at James' feet, James had to spin jump into the air in order to avoid losing his feet. While James was in the air, Mecha tried to take another swing at him, but, before the blade could make contact with him, James fired a fair sized energy blast at the clone, knocking him onto his back.

As soon as James landed back on his feet, Mecha Kyle's tail shot him forward, this caused both of Mecha's feet to be planted firmly in James' torso, causing him to stumble backwards and lose a bit of breath as a result of the blow. Mecha Kyle quickly stood up straight, he took James' stunned condition to his advantage, Mecha quickly punched James in his face followed by a knee to the chest and then an elbow to his face. Before the now excited looking Mecha Kyle could continue with his assault, James let out a fair sized explosion of energy from his entire body that knocked away Mecha.

James, after recomposing himself, ran at Mecha Kyle and tried to spin kick him, but Mecha countered the attack with his own spin kick. The resulting clash of the two attacks caused a small shock wave that nearly caused the camera man, the reporter, Bryanna, Cargot, Blade and Ghast to fall over.

The two of them quickly separated their legs from each other and started unleashing high speed punches on one another. In the middle of some of their high speed punches, James swiftly swiped his leg at Mecha Kyle's feet, tripping him. While Mecha was on the ground, James pointed his hands at him and said coldly "Justice Wave." (power level 1.91 trillion)

After James had fired off his attack, the smoke cleared away to reveal that Mecha Kyle was now missing everything below his collar bone. Mecha turned his pain filled eyes towards James and glared at him for a moment before starting to regenerate. By the time Mecha had finished regenerating, James had moved back by a few feet and seemed to be waiting patiently for him to get ready for the rest of the battle.

Mecha Kyle stood up and glared at James for a moment; James then asked him calmly "Do you give up?" After hearing this, Mecha just seemed even more angry, but, after a few seconds, he took a deep breath and smiled sinisterly.

Mecha's tail suddenly got covered in blue kie before it started to slash the axe blade through the air. Suddenly, axe shaped energy blades appeared that seemed to cut through the air itself as they started cutting towards James. James desperately dodged the energy blades, but just as the last energy blade came towards him, it just managed to make a deep cut into his right cheek.

James quickly felt the heavily bleeding cut on his face and thought in a somewhat nervous tone "This might leave a pretty nasty scar on me. Hope Sensue Beans don't let scars stay."

Before James could finish thinking, Mecha fired a week energy blast into his face, pissing him off more than actually injuring him. A now angry James quickly rushed at Mecha and unleashed a flurry of punches at him. Mecha tried to deflect and block the attacks, but many of them still made direct contact with him and with each punch that made contact, he was forced to step backwards further and further until he got towards the edge of his arena, which was mostly just rubble at this point.

Leo shouted excitedly "James has him on the ropes! This is awesome! He's gonna win!" Wyto replied in a happy tone "Yeah, this is great!" Mecha Kyle overheard what Leo and Wyto said and thought in a confused tone "What? They think James is winning?... Huh, guess I should stop holding back so much."

Suddenly, James was forced backwards by a sudden increase in power coming from Mecha Kyle.

Everyone was stunned silent by Mecha's sudden power boost, even James. Mecha Kyle (power level 2.3 trillion) asked James in a very confident tone of voice "You ready for round God damn two, James!?" James asked in an almost angry tone "Where the Hell did all of this power suddenly come from?!" Mecha stretched out his shoulders and replied in a very cocky tone "Have you all honestly not notice that I've been holding back? Where's the fun in using your full power against people who aren't even in your league?" James stated angrily "Well, now that you're using your full strength, I-" Mecha quickly cut James off and asked him in a flabbergasted tone "Who said that THIS is my full power?!" James gained a defeated look and asked "... What?"

Mecha Kyle quickly rushed at a shocked James and punched him in his face, knocking out one of his teeth and causing him to spit out a bit of blood. James tried to counter attack with an uppercut, but Mecha Kyle easily avoided the attack and then kneed James in his chest, cracking one of his ribs.

The now stumbling James (power level injured 1.78 trillion) put one of his hands forward as his fingers started glowing with golden energy. James shouted in an almost angry tone "METEOR GATTLIN!" (power level 2.06 trillion) And then started pelting Mecha with high powered energy blasts, burning, tearing and bruising his flesh. Even after this, Mecha could be seen still just standing upright as his injuries healed.

Mecha, after healing, asked James in an arrogant tone "You give up?" James wiped away the blood that was coming from his face's cut and replied in a cold tone while taking a defensive stance "Not until I can't stand up anymore!" Mecha just shrugged at this, rushed towards James and punched him in his stomach, forcing him to spit up some blood. Before the punch could send James flying, James bashed his wrists into Mecha's temples, causing him to stumble backwards. James then flew into the air so that his waistline was a little above Mecha's head. James then started kicking at Mecha Kyle's face and chest like a hail storm.

Mecha eventually grabbed James' legs and crushed his kneecaps. As James was falling out of the air, Mecha Kyle fired an energy blast into his chest, which sent him flying out of the arena, resulting in him being knocked him out cold.

Leo and Kyle both knelt down to the unconscious James; Leo started lightly slapping James in his face while Kyle felt for a pulse, which he fortunately found, and then called Cargot over.

While Cargot was healing James, Mecha Kyle shouted in an excited, yet bloodthirsty tone "Time for the last fighter! Come on, Kyle! I'll kick your ass!" Kyle turned to his clone and asked with a glare "How on Earth are you supposed to be me!? You've nearly killed just about every single one of my friends that've fought you!" Mecha spat on the ground and replied "Don't try to compare me to you. I'm the superior Kyle; the 'Mecha' Kyle!" Kyle didn't know how to reply to this and just hesitantly started walking towards the arena while wearing a nervous glare on his face.

Wyto grabbed Kyle's shoulder and said in a concerned tone "Kyle... we can all tell that Mecha doesn't... well... like you very much..." Kyle asked in a cold tone while trying to avoid eyesight "What's your point?" Uko grabbed Kyle's tail, causing him to yelp in a mixture of surprise and pain, and then stated in a protective anger "Her point is that if it becomes obvious that he's trying to kill you, than just give up!" Uko let go of Kyle's tail after saying this.

Kyle quickly turned around to face Uko and he actually looked pretty angry, but he calmed down when he saw the tears streaming down Uko's angry face. Kyle gained a softer expression and said "I promise that I won't die, honey." Uko's angry face shifted to pure worry, she then quickly gave Kyle a strong hug before removing her head from his chest and saying "Just take care of this." Kyle placed his hand on her cheek before his gaze shifted towards her bruised neck; he then said softly as he barely kept his anger hidden "I'll take care of it. Don't worry." Uko then stood up on her tip toes and kissed Kyle on his cheek before saying playfully "I'll give you a real kiss once you win." Kyle, now looking far more calm, smiled to his girlfriend before walking off.

Wyto smiled at Uko in a somewhat condescending manner, prompting Uko to ask "What?" Wyto replied in a friendly tone "I never knew that you could be so cute!" Uko blushed and replied in a frustrated tone while looking away from her "Sh- Shut up!"

When Kyle positioned himself to be parallel to the heavily muscled, silver haired, red eyed and blue lined version of himself, Mecha stated in a bloodthirsty tone "Let's fight!" Kyle quickly put his hand up and shouted "Hold on!" Mecha asked impatiently "What is it?" Kyle replied calmly "Despite our... connection, we haven't spoken to each other all that much; have we?" Mecha asked in a puzzled tone "What's your point?" Kyle asked softly "Isn't there some way that we can talk this out peacefully? We at least think similarly, don't we? One of us can't just leave the Earth after all, it's both of our home. So can't we both just live here together? We could help each other... we could be like... like brothers?" Kyle then extended his hand to his clone.

Mecha Kyle, as well as just about everyone else there was startled by this question and offer.

Mecha's glowing red irises seemed to dim a bit as he thought over the offer of his potential brother.

Mecha Kyle said in a hesitantly hopeful tone "I... I guess we could do that; be brothers. That might actually be kind of... nice." Kyle's face gained a look of immense happiness and stated "That... That's wonderful! Now we can-" Mecha cut Kyle off and said in a happy tone "I just have one condition, bro!" Kyle looked a bit more worried and asked "And.. and what would that be?" Mecha Kyle smiled and replied "I get to date Uko!" Kyle now looked much more impatient, but he still forced a smile onto his face, while Uko just looked furious. Kyle told Mecha Kyle in a fake happy tone, after processing what his clone just demanded "Who Uko dates is NOT something that the two of us can decide. That's up too her to-" Mecha quickly looked around Kyle and asked Uko "Hey! Babe! Wanna dump this weakling and date the strongest guy in the universe?!" Uko looked furious as she felt the bruises on her neck, she then replied "WHAT?! Hell no! F*** off!" Mecha then turned to face Kyle and stated in a happy tone as his irises started glowing brightly "Well, guess that settles that!" Mecha then threw a punch at Kyle, barely giving him enough time to turn Super Saiyan in order to survive taking the hit.

Mecha thought in an upset tone "Damn it. I wanted to kill him in one hit! That would've made me look awesome!"

Kyle thought as he grabbed onto his own bleeding face in pain "Oh God! That could've killed me!"

As Kyle struggled to stand back up, Mecha slowly clapped his hands and said in a fake congratulatory tone "Wow! Your Super Saiyan power is higher than my own power, back when I had the body of a twelve year old that is!" Mecha quickly flew at Kyle and pushed him in his chest, sending him flying through the air. Kyle quickly caught himself and was about to fly back at Mecha, but he had already flown up to Kyle and lightly kneed him in his chest, breaking a couple of his ribs and forcing him to spit out half a pint of blood.

As Kyle was trying to breath through all of the blood in his mouth and throat, Mecha Kyle elbowed him in his back while grinning with a crazy smile, nearly breaking Kyle's spine and sending him hurtling towards the ground, causing a small crater to form.

As Kyle fell out of his Super Saiyan form and was dragging himself out of the crater, he saw that James, (power level after healing 1,980,000,000) Will and Uko seemed like they were about to step in to help him. He then saw that Mecha was floating towards him in an arrogant manner.

The news reporter cried out in a sad tone while speaking to the camera "Oh, the humanity! Mecha Kyle is beating the original Kyle, the leader of our planet's guardians, the Dragon Fighters, to within an inch of his life! Could this be the end for him and the Dragon Fighters?!"

Mecha grabbed Kyle by the collar of his karate gi and whispered sadistically "Time for an 'accidental' death blow!" As Mecha raised his fist to finish Kyle off, Kyle's brothers and girlfriend rushed at Mecha, all of them in their most powerful states. Before any of them could reach Mecha, he unleashed an explosion of invisible energy, sending them all flying away. Mecha thought in an irritated tone "Annoying. Just let me kill him and take his place!"

Mecha then refocused his attention to Kyle. Kyle tried to say that he surrendered, but there was too much blood in his mouth and his mind had been too jostled, so he couldn't say anything that was coherent.

Just as Mecha was about to throw the final punch, James shouted in a panicked tone "WAIT!" Mecha stopped his fist, rolled his eyes and asked James in an annoyed tone "What do you want, bro?!" James asked nervously "Don't you want to prove that you're better than Kyle?" Mecha looked confused and asked as he shook around Kyle's bloody and broken body "I think I already have!" James then stated in a correcting tone "N... No you haven't! Kyle was only in his regular Super Saiyan state during that 'fight'. If you really want to prove that you're better than the original, than let him heal up and turn it up to Super Saiyan 2!" Mecha asked angrily as he waved Kyle around "Why didn't he do that during our fight?!" James replied in as calm of a tone as he could in this situation "Well... Kyle hasn't learned how to go Super Saiyan 2 yet." Mecha just looked even more frustrated and asked "So how am I SUPPOSED to prove myself, then?" James answered with a half smile "I have an idea about that. As I'm sure you of all people remember, Kyle first became a Super Saiyan when Frieza killed Ryan. I think the only reason that he did was because of how angry he was at the time." Mecha asked impatiently "And? What does that mean?" James replied in a slightly annoyed tone "What it means is that, at least according to my theory, Kyle can't increase his Super Saiyan level through training like the rest of us can. He can only do it through anger! Just let him heal and then make him mad; you have almost all of his memories, so you of all people should know what pisses him off the most! After you make him good and angry, then you can truly prove yourself against him!"

When Mecha Kyle was given this information, he seemed to be thinking it over pretty heavily, he dropped Kyle onto the ground. Mecha started to say in a wary tone "I'm not sure if I want to risk-" Uko cut him off by saying in a visibly angry tone "If... If you let him transform... and you still win after that, then I'll... I'll ma... rrrgh... I'LL MAKE OUT WITH YOU!" Mecha then threw Kyle over too Cargot and Bryanna and said in an impatient tone "Heal 'em up, so I can piss him off and kick his ass!"


	47. Chapter 46: Anger Unbowned

James cautiously ran up to Mecha and picked Kyle up off of the ground, tossed him onto his back and quickly carried him over to Bryanna.

James asked Bryanna in a slightly concerned tone "How many Sensues do we have left?" Bryanna looked in the small bag she was carrying and replied a little nervously "We got three of them left." James quickly thought this over and then said sternly "Just give one to Kyle for now; save the other two for emergencies."

Bryanna put the Sensue Bean in her younger brother's mouth and eventually managed to get him to swallow it, despite the fact he was barley conscious.

After healing, Kyle (power level after healing 3,700,000,000) stood up and asked in a slightly confused tone of voice to his friends "What's going on?... Oh, wait. I remember. Looks like the plan didn't work out... I'm sorry." James placed his hand on Kyle's shoulder, in order to get his attention and said in a hopeful tone "It hasn't failed yet! Mecha is gonna let you go another round." Kyle was made puzzled and more than a little nervous by this news and asked worriedly "I... Wait, why?" Uko walked up to Kyle, gently leaned on him and answered Kyle in an uncharacteristically timid tone "We told him about your issue with turning Super Saiyan, so he's gonna try and get you mad so that you'll transform into a Super Saiyan 2, then he'll try and beat you once you're transformed so that he can prove that he's stronger than you... But I know you'll win."

Kyle quickly noticed Uko's mannerisms and asked in a concerned tone "You OK, hun?" Uko grew flustered and then buried her face in her boyfriend's karate gi, before saying in an embarrassed tone "Mecha wasn't on board with this idea, at first... so I told him I'd kiss him if he won..." Kyle was obviously surprised by this, while Leo thought in a somewhat annoyed tone "This isn't awkward at all... Dear God; I need a girlfriend so badly."

Kyle's face looked a little annoyed, he then gently grabbed onto Uko's shoulders and said to her while smiling in anger "Don't worry, Uko... The idea of my psycho clone kissing you is doing a pretty good job of pissing me off already."

After making sure Uko was feeling better, Kyle started walking back towards the arena, but was stopped by a concerned looking Will. Will had very clear determination in his eye when he said "Kyle... I think you know just as well as any of us that Mecha is a complete monster in a fight." Kyle replied by asking a little impatiently "Yeah... And?" It looked like fire was now in Will's eye when he answered "So if this plan goes sideways, then the rest of us are going to jump in and help you kill the b******!" Kyle half forced a weak smile onto his face and then said to Will "Let's try to avoid killing if it's possible." He then continued walking towards the arena

Will was shocked by Kyle's statement of mercy, but he quickly recomposed himself and then laughed a bit before smiling. Wyto asked Will while wearing a puzzled expression on her face "What's so funny?" Will replied to his lover while grinning "Even after being beaten half to death by his enemy, he still doesn't want to kill Mecha... I guess that's my brother for you; softhearted till the very end, unable to stand to see others suffering and only killing as a last resort, even if they're the enemy." Wyto seemed to be a bit insulted by what Will's statement and said hesitantly "... Not to be rude, but Kyle seemed to be fine with killing my siblings..." Will was surprised by Wyto's statement and said sternly "Wyto, let me remind you that when Kyle fought... uh... Kulion; that was his name. When Kyle fought Kulion, he knocked him out in the air, but he also made sure to carefully catch him and bring him over to Saculon." Wyto looked a little upset now and asked "What about the rest of my sibling's? He seemed to be fine with killing a bunch of them, back in Russia." Will seemed to be a bit offended now and replied "You think Kyle was just killing them happily?! Listen up."

(Flashback to the fight with Saculon's kids) Will was busy with his sword; cutting down any of the monsters that had gotten near him when he saw Kyle stuck in a headlock by the hands of one of these creatures. He quickly started making his way over to help Kyle, but he stop out of surprise when he heard what his brother was saying to the beast that had him in a death grip "PLEASE! We don't need to do this! Just give up and we won't need to kill you!" The beast replied in a proud and aggressive tone of voice "Never! We are the children of the King Of Beasts! We will kill all of you Humans and hold ownership of this planet! Now die!" The beast then started making motions to snap Kyle's neck, but was hit in the stomach by the Human minded Saiyan's elbow, resulting in him loosing his grip on Kyle, falling to his knees and then spitting out some blood. Kyle stood over Saculon's child and asked in a depressed tone "Are you sure that you won't surrender?" The child bared his teeth and growled out "Never!" Kyle sighed upon hearing this and then snap kicked the monster in its face, causing his skull to collapse in on itself while thinking "I guess it's either Humanity or these guys..." He then went off and started fighting and killing more of these monsters, while Will was just trying to figure out what had just happened. (End of Flashback)

Will kept up his stern look with Wyto while she was just a little shocked and said "I... I never knew... Sorry." Will sighed and rubbed the back of his head before saying in a calm tone of voice "It's fine... Sorry about getting upset with you just now." Wyto smiled, leaned her head on Will's shoulder and said in a flirtatious tone "You can make it up to me at home after we deal with Mecha Kyle." Will blushed, but then said in suave tone "Sounds like fun."

Kyle had made his way back to the arena, resulting in the news reporter saying to his cameraman in an excited tone of voice "It looks like Mecha Kyle has agreed to the request of allowing the original Kyle to try and fight him once again! I wonder why he agreed to this. What do you people at home think?"

Kyle glared at his mad clone and said sternly "You aren't winning this time, Mecha!" Mecha replied in an unimpressed tone of voice "Yeah yeah, just get pissed off and go Super Saiyan 2 already, so I can prove I'm the better Kyle." Kyle gritted his teeth and replied "Trust me... I'm trying!"

Kyle quickly turned Super Saiyan (power level 185,000,000,000) and rushed at Mecha in an attempt to punch him, but he quickly jumped into the air and got out of the way. Kyle followed Mecha into the air in order to continue his assault by throwing punches and kicks, but the silver haired maniac was easily dodging and deflecting all of his enemy's attacks. Mecha eventually got annoyed by this and decided to just hit Kyle across the face with the flat part of his axe, sending him into the ground.

As Kyle rubbed the pain off of his face and got back up, Mecha floated above the original version of himself while carrying himself in a superior tone, he then asked Kyle condescendingly "Do I need to start making fun of you or something?" Kyle replied uncaringly "I've developed some pretty thick skin over my life." Mecha smiled a somewhat creepy smile and said in an insulting tone "I know. You had to do so to cope with how much you were harassed throughout half of your life." Kyle's eyes sudden'y became concerned and he shouted angrily at Mecha "Shut up!" Mecha paid no attention to Kyle's protests and continued with what he was saying "Yeah; you and James were accused of being gay on a constant basis. People made fun of the fact that you had trouble keeping your pants up, because of how skinny you are. There was even that time when a group of kids threw rocks and pine cones at you just for laughs. And don't forget about all of those anti-depressants you had to take just to stop you from all of those... suicide attempts. You tried to ask for the grown ups to help you, but they didn't care, and you didn't want to hurt anyone, so you were just stuck with your s****y life for years; One day you had enough and started punching, tackling and kicking anyone that crossed you, but you didn't know your own strength, you wound up putting one of your little bullies in the hospital and you just couldn't stop crying about how sorry you were to your parents; seriously, that's so pathetic of you."

Everyone in the Dragon Fighters were a little surprised to learn this about their leader, except for Bryanna, James and Will that is.

Cho thought in a disbelieving tone "Kyle was really like that as a child? He usually seems so... care free."

During all of this, Kyle was on his hands and knees, his superhuman fingers digging into the ground beneath them, do to Kyle just trying to find anything to grip onto. While looking at the ground, Kyle had a look of sheer embarrassment plastered on his face, fortunately for him, his long hair was hanging down and obscuring his face from anyone that wasn't directly in front of him.

Uko asked James and Will in a concerned tone "Is all of that really true?" James and Will exchanged worried glances with each other; James then said in a calm but sad tone of voice "Yeah, it's true. Kyle and I used to get picked on pretty often. Kyle was always depressed, he hated living, he hated the world. No adult would ever help him, so he eventually had to resort to violence to solve his problems, because of that he got kicked out of a ton of schools as he grew up; the only reason the three of us where able to stay in touch was because we lived close to each other. In all honesty, the Kyle you know now only existed back then when he was around people he considered family; whenever one of us tried to ask him about his problems, he just brushed it off with a dismissive joke. He only ever talked about his problems when his depression hit its peak. But I think Kyle wouldn't be nearly as kind of a person as he is now if he hadn't been treated like that. Still, in all honesty, finding the Dragon Balls and wishing for Saiyan bodies was probably more for Kyle's benefit than ours'. The transformation probably made him feel like he finally had a reason to live... a reason NOT to just give up... I can't tell you how happy it's made me to see my brother find the perfect life for himself." Will commented solemnly "That is if he can survive Mecha and be able to enjoy the rest of this life..."

Uko had a sad expression on her face and said to Kyle's brothers "He never mentioned any of this to me." Will turned to face Uko and said in a somber tone "I guess you could say that Kyle sort of... abandoned most of who he was, before getting his new body... Is that a problem for you?" Uko thought with a concerned expression on her face "... No. He's still the guy I love. I just feel bad about what he went through as a kid."

Kyle stood up and yelled at Mecha "If you want to have my life so badly, then that means you're talking about yourself right now!" Mecha turned his face away from Kyle in a cocky manner and replied "I've decided that nothing bad ever happened to me during MY childhood, thus making me even better than you than I already am; all of those bad choices and all of that stupidity is entirely on you." When everyone heard this insanity, Aida pulled on Cho's arm and asked him in a genuinely confused tone "Can he actually do that?" Cho replied with a lot of confusion as well "I don't... think so?"

Back in the arena, Kyle's face was twisted in a mixture of sadness, anger and confusion. Suddenly, Kyle's power started rising up, giving the Dragon Fighters a bit of hope and causing Mecha to think "About time." But, to the disappointment of everyone present, it was obvious that Kyle hadn't ascended up to Super Saiyan 2; instead, he had combined his Berserker Instinct with his Super Saiyan form.

Kyle (power level 555,000,000,000) was glaring up at Mecha Kyle and was even baring his teeth. Kyle's muscles had become almost as large as his Mecha counterpart's, certain sections of his golden aura had started flashing red, and his eyes were glowing red with two glowing green circles in the center of them.

Mecha groaned and asked impatiently "What do I have to do to get you up a Super Saiyan level? Do I need to tell everyone that you used to swipe candy from store shelves as a kid when you though no one was looking?!" Kyle face grew even more fluster before he shouted ferociously "I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE F*** UP!" Kyle then rushed up at Mecha and punched him in his face hard enough to knock him away. Mecha caught himself in the air and said with a slightly surprised expression on his face "That actually hurt a little bit, good job!... Now turn Super Saiyan 2 so I can fight you." Kyle rushed back at Mecha and started trying to attack him again, but most of the attacks were dodged or deflected with only a few of them making through the cyborg's defenses.

Mecha was starting to get annoyed and delivered a quick backhand to Kyle's chest, knocking him away.

While grabbing his now bruised chest, Kyle glared at the bored looking Mecha once again. He got pissed off by his clone's disinterest, so he charged up some power and shouted "Spirit Cannon FIRE!" He then tossed his energy cannon. (power level 705,000,000,000) Mecha rolled his eyes in response to this and quickly shot out a cylinder of energy while saying "Spirit Missile fire." (power level 3 trillion)

Mecha's attack easily blew through Kyle's attack and Kyle was just barely managed to get out of the missile's way in time as it shot into space.

While Kyle was recomposing himself from that last confrontation, Mecha stated in a know-it-all tone of voice "It's clear that words aren't gonna be enough to make you transform... I think I figured it out!" Before anyone could ask Mecha what he was talking about, he turned around and fired a weak energy attack at Bryanna, killing her instantly and destroying the rest of the Sensue Beans.

Before any of the Dragon Fighters could even process what just happened, Mecha turned around and asked Kyle impatiently "There. I killed your sister! Now get angry and transform!" Cargot shouted furiously "What's wrong with you?! She was YOUR sister as well!" Mecha fired an energy blast in front of Cargot, the shockwaves of which sent him flying, until Cho caught him and asked in a concerned tone "Are you OK?" Cargot answered calmly "I have no serious injuries."

Mecha stated while folding his arms "All I care about is being the leader of the Dragon Fighters and becoming Earth's guardian! Then everyone will respect and worship me! Now turn Super Saiyan 2, fake Kyle!" But to Mecha's disappointment, Kyle had just started crying and fallen onto his knees. Mecha grew even more impatient and shouted "Oh, for f***'s sake! Fine, I'll go to the Sky Temple and kill Ryan and your parents too!" Mecha started flying away, resulting in Kyle trying to fly after him, but he was hit in his face by Mecha's back-kick and sent into the ground.

As Mecha was flying off, he thought he heard Leo shout something before getting hit in the stomach with an energy blast that was powerful enough to destroy a good chunk of his flesh.

After falling to the ground in pain, Mecha got back up, only to be hit in the face by another one of these hyper powerful energy blasts.

Mecha angrily looked out of his remaining eye and saw Leo, who had powered up to Berserker Instinct twofold, throwing another Life or Death Crusher at him; (power level 2.22 trillion) Mecha threw out his arm in an attempt at a defense as the rest of his body healed up, resulting in a large explosion and the upper part of his arm getting blown off.

Before he could fully heal up, Will, Wyto and James, (power level 1.96 trillion) both of whom had powered up to Super Saiyan 2, grabbed Mecha's body and threw him into the air. After doing this, Will quickly shouted to Leo "Kill him now!" Leo nodded to Will and started chucking his attack off even faster than he did at the islands, taking out Mecha's body faster than he could regenerate it. Leo shouted angrily as he continued with his attack "YOU KILLED YOUR OWN SISTER YOU B******! You wanted to lead the Dragon Fighters so everyone in the world would worship you?! That's not what being one of us is about! We're not rulers! We're protectors! You're nothing compared to the real Kyle! He does this because he wants to keep the Earth safe while having fun fights, he's a hero! You don't want to be a hero! You just want to be a king!"

Kyle was just standing still in a surprised state when he heard what Leo had to say about him and his clone.

Leo was starting to slow down his attack, his face clearly draining of energy and, eventually he completely collapsed as what was left of Mecha Kyle fell back onto the ground, a few miles away.

Everyone was relaxing at the thought that Mecha Kyle was dead. Uko ran up to Kyle and started comforting him "Are you alright, Kyle? He hit you pretty hard a bunch of times. And don't worry, we can wish Bryanna back to life once we find were Mecha hid the Dragon Balls and the radar." Kyle turned off his Super Saiyan form and the Berserker Instinct, and then looked away from Uko while wearing an embarrassed expression "... I'm sorry you heard all that about me..." Uko put one of her hands on Kyle's cheek, turn his face to her and then kissed him lovingly. Uko then said compassionately "It's fine. It's not like I think less of you for having a hard time as a kid. You're still the guy I love." Kyle looked a bit surprised for a second, but then wrapped Uko up in a tight, but nice hug while crying a bit.

The news reporter stated excitedly "It seems that Leo of the Dragon Fighters has killed Mecha Kyle after he started going on a bit of a rampage. I'll try and go ask him how he feels now."

The reporter and his cameraman ran up to the unconscious Leo, as James, Aida, Will, Wyto and Cho were gathered around him with Cargot trying to heal him and Blade standing close while still keeping a respectful distance.

The news reporter asked the group around Leo in an excited and impatient tone of voice "How is Leo doing after that unexpected burst of incredible attacks?!" They all just ignored him and continued focusing on Leo. The reporter was annoyed and offended at being ignored, so he grabbed Cho's shoulder and asked him aggressively "Hello!? I'm talking to you! How is Leo doing?!" Cho turned to face the reporter in an angry manner and replied while gritting his teeth at him and his cameraman "HE'S DEAD!" The news reporter was clearly embarrassed of himself and just back away from the angry half Human half Namekian.

As everyone was starting to calm down a bit, they felt a large and familiar energy slowly moving towards them. Everyone quickly turned and saw a furious looking and fully healed Mecha Kyle, red eyes fully glowing, walking straight towards them.

When Ghast saw that Mecha Kyle was still alive even after Leo's incredible attack, he gained a look of complete fear and flew away while thinking "Forget this! I want to live more than I want to see how this thing ends!" Mecha saw Ghast flying away and thought in a slightly surprised tone "Huh. I forgot that guy was here."

Aida shouted angrily to no one in particular "What does it take to kill this freak?!"

Mecha was making his way towards the gathered group, resulting in everyone who could fight to charge at him with as much power each of them could on their own, but at this point, Mecha's patients was completely gone and he was now using his full power (power level 2.55 trillion) and he just knocked each of them away with single strike attacks. Uko was the last one who managed to attack him, but, to her surprise, Mecha actually punched her in her stomach, knocking all of the air out of her.

Mecha was balancing Uko by her stomach on his fist. His gaze shifted to her face and he said sternly to her "Stay down, b****. I don't care if I have to bruise you up anymore." He then violently tossed her away.

Mecha eventually reached Leo's corpse and glared at it for a minute. After a while, Mecha grabbed the neck of Leo's corpse, threw it above himself and fired an energy blast it. When the chard remains of Leo's body came near him, he swiped his tail at it and cut it clean in half. Mecha gritted his teeth at what was left of Leo's body and said in a superior tone of voice "That's what someone as weak as you gets for humiliating me like that!" Mecha then started to angrily kick at anything that was left of the brave man named Leo.

While Mecha was busy kicking around Leo's chunks of burnt flesh, Kyle, as a Super Saiyan, had managed to stand back up and rush at his mad clone. Mecha noticed his original version rushing at him, but he just turned around and didn't even bother to put up a defense.

As Kyle flew a flurry of punches and kicks at Mecha, he just stood there, hardly moving at all from Kyle's assault. Kyle shouted angrily as more tears welled up in his eyes "IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY ARE YOU SO STRONG!? WHY CAN'T I BE STRONGER THAN YOU!" Mecha smiled as dozens of fists flew into his face and replied "It's because of something I just realized a few moments ago; I really am a 'Mecha' Kyle. I'm made to be better than you in every way. The sad truth is, all men aren't created equal. I don't know why I ever wanted to have YOUR life, when I was made to be so much better than you. I'm going to kill all of those pathetic cowards on your team, excluding Uko of course, and make my own team of elite warriors. We'll be the... God Fighters! We'll be the strongest group of warriors in the universe and keep it all under a safe control." Kyle back off to do the fact that his fists and feet were starting to hurt and asked Mecha passive aggressively "So you'll just be another Frieza?" Mecha replied in an angry defensive tone "NO! We're going to protect the universe! I can only do that through control!" Kyle rolled his eyes and replied condescendingly as he rubbed his sore hand "Whatever helps you sleep at night, crazy man." Mecha comically stated "Ha! Jokes on you; I don't sleep!"

After making sure his hand was OK, Kyle quickly tried tossing another energy blast at Mecha, but the cyborg easily rushed up to Kyle and punched him in his face before he could throw the attack, knocking out one of his back teeth in the process.

Mecha waged his finger at Kyle condescendingly and said with a smile "Now now; be patient. I want you to sit there as I kill your family. I want the old Kyle to see everything that made him who he was get destroyed." Mecha then delivered a swift punch to Kyle's torso, knocking the air out of him and forcing him out of his Super Saiyan form. Mecha then started walking towards Kyle's family while readying his axe tail for some slicing. Each of them had managed to wake up, but none of them were able to move just yet.

Kyle was on his knees and trying to catch his breath, but his clone's attack had just hit him too hard.

Kyle looked at what was left of Leo's body and started thinking about everything he had said right before his death; everything he said about how highly he thought of his younger brother. Kyle kept thinking angrily "I'm sorry, Leo! I'm so sorry! I'm not strong enough! I wish I could be half of what you thought of me! I... I..." He then turned his face towards Mecha as he walked towards his family. Kyle thought about all the good times that he had with them all and smiled a happy smile. He thought in a tone of surrender "I guess I had a good life."

Kyle sat still and gave up, but then thought about all of his friends being killed slowly by his sadistic and crazy copy and then started hearing the voices of his loved ones in his head screaming for him to help them; he thought about the brief second of horrible pain Bryanna must have been in before she was killed. He then started hearing about the people of the world- No, the entire universe, screaming for help as Mecha enslaved and killed everyone who opposed him. Finally, once again, he thought about Leo's last words.

Kyle started screaming angrily and beating his head on the ground over and over, he then started pounding his arms on the ground while continuing to scream even louder. After a few more moments of this, he got surrounded in an electric, golden aura.

Just as Mecha was about to reach the injured Dragon Fighters, he felt a sudden and immense increase in power coming from Kyle. Mecha quickly turned around and got excited when he saw a furious looking Kyle standing behind him as a Super Saiyan 2.

The Dragon Fighters, as well as Blade, the reporter and the cameraman took notice of the fact that Kyle had turned Super Saiyan 2 and all gained looks of relieve. Although James and Uko saw something in Kyle's eyes that reminded them a bit of Namek.

Mecha smiled excitedly and said "Finally! Now I can-" Before he could finish his sentence, Kyle (Super Saiyan 2 power level 3.7 trillion) punched Mecha in his chest, making his metal rib cage collapse.

Kyle pulled his hand away from Mecha's chest and quickly swept his feet out from underneath him, and as he was on the ground, Kyle stomped onto his crushed ribs, pointed his right hand at Mecha's face and started pelting him with a volley of energy blasts, ripping away at his flesh as Kyle continued to attack and laugh sadistically. Mecha attempted to slash at Kyle's back with his axe tail, but Kyle wrapped his own tail around Mecha's before it got too close to him and then continued with his energy assault.

Mecha eventually managed to unwind his tail from Kyle's and tried to take another swing at him, but Kyle just jumped away before the blade could touch him.

Mecha's face quickly healed up, he then glared at the now confident looking Kyle and said angrily "You took me by surprise! That's all!" Kyle laughed a crazy laugh and asked in a superior tone of voice "Are you really that stupid?! I know you can sense how strong I am! Now hold still so I can rip you apart!" Kyle quickly rushed at Mecha while wearing an insane smile, and then started punching and kicking at him; Mecha was trying to counter, but most of his attacks were either deflected or dodged, and the ones that did make it through barely slowed Kyle down at all.

After a minute or so of close combat, Kyle delivered an uppercut to Mecha's jaw, which sent him flying away.

Mecha caught himself in the air and, after examining all of the bruises on himself, shouted angrily "NO! I'm the better one! I'm the stronger one!" Before he could continue screaming, Kyle flew up to him while shouting "This one's for Bryanna" He then put energy balls in the palms of his hands and then slammed both of his hands on the sides of Mecha's head before they exploded, destroying parts of his head and disorienting him. Kyle quickly flew above Mecha as he was trying to heal his injuries and shouted "And this ones for Leo! Power Of The Wild!" Kyle then shot off a Super Saiyan version of Leo's Power Of The Wild attack (power level 3.85 trillion) at Mecha, destroying a large portion of his body as he got sent plummeting to the ground.

Will yelled to Kyle as he floated in the air "Good work, Kyle! Now finish him off before he does something dangerous!" Kyle dismissively shook his head at Will and said in a sadistic tone "Sorry, but this b****** pissed me off, something fierce. I'm gonna make him suffer and beg for death!" James and Uko both gained looks of despair. James said in a nervous tone of voice "Oh crap." Aida asked in a frustrated tone "What's wrong with Kyle?!" James replied "Whenever one of us reaches a new Super Saiyan form for the first time, we get overtaken by anger. I think that extreme anger is getting the best of Kyle right now."

Mecha had fully recovered by now, so he stood up and shouted furiously at Kyle "I'll cut you to ribbons!" Mecha flew back into the air and, to the confusion of everyone there, he curled his body up into a ball, except for his tail. Before anyone could ask him what he was doing, Mecha started spinning, making his tail create a vertical ring of axe around him as he shot himself at Kyle like a bladed cannon ball. Unfortunately for Mecha, just as he got close, Kyle spun around him and kicked him in his shoulder, dislocating his arm and knocking him out of his desperate attack.

Mecha had fallen into some mountains and had quickly taken notice of the fact that his arm was dislocated and started trying to push it back into place, but Kyle flew up to him and punched him in his face, planting his head in the ground in the process, while saying sadistically "Let me help you with that!"

While Mecha was trying to pull himself out of the ground, Kyle had planted his feet on his clone's torso, quickly grabbed his dislocated arm and ripped it clean off, splattering some blood on the chest of his karate gi as he did so. Kyle then grabbed Mecha's remaining arm and one of his legs while also stomping onto the end of his tail, he then pulled the cyborg out of the ground, lifted him above his own head and then slammed his side down on his knee, rupturing his stomach and causing him to spit out some blood.

Mecha's ripped off arm had mostly grown back by now, so he used what was there to elbow Kyle in the head, forcing him to let go.

After getting free of Kyle's grip, Mecha rushed him, punched him in his stomach and then spin-kicked him in the side of his face, sending him flying into the ground next to the arena.

Kyle quickly shrugged off the pain he was in, climbed out of the crater he that his body made and saw Mecha in the sky above him. Kyle asked confidently "What are you doin up there, coward? Trying to run away?" He then gestured for Mecha to try and fight him again, but the mad clone shouted in pure malice "SCREW THIS! I'll find another planet and be that world's guardian! And they'll LOVE me!" Kyle looked confused and asked "So you're leaving the Earth? How? You still need to breath, don't you?" Mecha responded indignantly "I'll hold my breath!" Everyone gained a puzzled look when Mecha said this.

James thought to himself "With how durable our bodies are, that might actually work."

Kyle shook his head in a frustrated manner and shouted at Mecha "Hold on! You can't leave until I finish beating you to death!" Mecha smiled and replied arrogantly "That's not gonna happen! Before I leave, I'll erase any evidence that there was ever anyone who was stronger than me!" Most of the people gathered there gained fearful expressions on their faces when Mecha said this.

Wyto asked Mecha nervously "Wait... You're not actually gonna destroy the Earth or anything, right?" Mecha smiled and said in a friendly tone of voice "Oh, no... I'M GONNA DESTROY THIS WHOLE GOD FORSAKEN SOLAR SYSTEM! Get ready to die!"

The reporter turned to his camera and said fearfully "It seems that Mecha Kyle now intends to destroy our entire solar system! If he is truly capable of such a feet, then we can only hope that the original Kyle has the power to stop him."

Mecha started charging up some power before forming and energy attack and shouting "SPIRIT MISSILE FIRE!" He then threw a full powered Spirit Missile at the Earth (power level 3.3 trillion)

As the attack was coming towards him, everyone screamed at Kyle "Do something, already!" Kyle smiled in a cocky manner, lifted his hand up and then shot off a golden beam of energy while excitedly saying "Dragon Cannon fire!" (power level 5.2 trillion)

The golden energy beam quickly took the form of Shenron and easily enveloped Mecha Kyle's Spirit Missile, before it started heading right for him. Mecha tried to move out of the way of the golden energy dragon, but it took out just about every part of his body with it. The Dragon Cannon carried most of Mecha's body out of the Earth's orbit before causing an explosion as big as the moon.

The Dragon Fighters ran up to Kyle after he blew away Mecha, while the reporter stated happily "He... He did it! He was able to stop Mecha Kyle's rampage!"

James asked Kyle in a slightly startled tone "How did you get that attack ready so fast?! I thought you said you needed five minutes to charge it up!" Kyle stretched out his arms and replied confidently "With how much power I have now, I only need a fraction of the time to gather that much energy!... Wait a second." Kyle then started flying around the mountains while searching around the direction he shot the Dragon Cannon off in.

Uko flew up to Kyle and asked him worriedly "What are you doing?!" Kyle replied hastily "I'm making sure Mecha isn't regenerating anywhere. Tell the others to start searching around for him!" Uko was startled by this for a second, but then quickly did what he asked of her.

Everyone searched around for a while for any signs of Mecha Kyle, even Blade decided to lend a hand in the search.

Blade thought nervously as he pick up some boulders "What am I doing?! If I find him, I'll get killed... If I'm brave, then maybe they'll let me on the Dragon Fighters. You have to be brave to be one of them!" After lifting up another boulder, he came across Mecha Kyle growing out of what was left of his arm. Blade did as he was told to do and started raising his power level as high as he could.

When everyone came to where Blade was, they saw Mecha Kyle holding a heavily injured version of the swordsman in the air by his throat.

Kyle quickly rushed at Mecha and punched him in his face, sending him flying and causing him to lose his grip on the young swordsman.

While Mecha was still being sent flying through the air, Kyle grabbed the back of his head and pushed it into the ground, dragging his face through the earth. After a small moment of this, Mecha slashed his tail at Kyle's leg; he obviously was able to move out of the way of the attack, but simply do to how close the two of them were to each other, Mecha did manage to make a small cut in Kyle's shin.

Mecha was about to say something about being invincible, when Kyle rushed him and started punching him in his face and chest with small energy balls on his knuckles, resulting in explosions that tore the flesh from the cyborg clone's body. When Kyle saw the flesh from places he hadn't hit for a moment were already growing back, he screamed furiously "WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!?" Mecha couldn't respond do to the fact that most of his jaw had been blown off of him, but, just from his one remaining eye, you could tell that he was grinning at Kyle.

Just as Kyle was about to throw his next punch, Mecha used his still intact legs to knee his Super Saiyan equivalent in his stomach, knocking him away in the process. Mecha quickly jumped back a bit to gain some distance before he used his tail to make more energy blades, like he did with James, all of which Kyle dodged.

While continuing to dodge these attacks, Kyle heard a few of his friends shout to him "Look out!" After they said this, Mecha appeared behind Kyle by using his immense speed, put Kyle in a full nelson and then wrapped his tail around his torso. Mecha stated with a grin "Looks I've gotten pretty good at fighting while regenerating!"

Kyle was confused as to what happened for a split second, but then managed to piece together how his clone did this, in his head; Mecha made a lot more of the energy blades, delayed their launch and then had them fire off while he made his way behind Kyle.

Just as everyone was about to try and go help Kyle, Mecha carried himself and Kyle into the air at top speed. Suddenly, everyone saw a huge flash in the sky before they lost track of Kyle's and Mecha's kie altogether.

Everyone quickly pieced together what had just happened and all fell to their knees in sorrow. Uko screamed through her tears "I can't believe that freak was so desperate to kill Kyle that he'd kill himself with him!"

After taking an hour or so to recompose themselves and come to grips with what had just happened, Cho had decided to pick up the unconscious Blade in order to bring him over to Cargot for healing. While flying over to Cargot, Will caught up to Cho and said in an attempt at lightening the mood while gesturing to Blade "This guy seems like he would actually be really strong if he got the kind of training we've had." Cho commented disinterestedly "You guys both use swords. Why don't you teach him?" Will replied in a melancholic tone "It's not that simple, we use two different kinds of swords, but if he's willing to learn from me I could teach him a thing or two... Maybe I could open up my own martial arts school!" Cho was a little surprised to hear this, but then laughed a bit and replied "I suppose you could."

By the time that Cargot had started healing Blade, the rest of the remaining Dragon Fighters had caught up with Will and Cho. Aida ran up to them and asked curiously while looking down at Cargot working his magic on his current patient "So, is this guy alright." Cargot replied in heavy breathes "Yes; he'll be fine, although I think I'm done healing for today, I'm exhausted."

Blade quickly sat up and asked in a panicked tone "What happened?! Did I die?! Am I in Heaven?!" Aida tapped on his shoulder, getting his attention, she then said calmly "Don't worry, you're alive. Kyle saved you." Blade processed what Aida said for a moment, but then asked excitedly "He saved me? Can I thank him?!" Aid a quickly replied coldly "Mecha killed him with a suicide attack." Blade was shocked to hear this and said in an upset tone "You've got to be kidding-... I'm sorry."

After everyone had taken a moment of silence, Blade said to Aida in a hesitant tone "So, um... Aida... I was wondering if I could ask you something personal." Aida turned her head to face him and replied "Go ahead." Blade bowed to the Dragon Fighter and then asked nervously "So... I was curious... Did you make a wish on the Dragon Balls to stay young forever? No one has seen you ever get any taller, and you seem to be about the same age as you were when you were a teenager." Aida was a little surprised by this question, not because she was offended, but because she had genuinely never been questioned about her height before. She eventually replied in a calm tone "No, I never made any wishes along those lines. I'm just naturally short and I keep in very good shape, so I age slower than most people do. I'm twenty four." Blade looked incredibly embarrassed and replied "Oh... Uh, sorry about that. I didn't expect you to be a year older than me." Aida waved her hand in an uncaring manner while saying "It's fine. It was actually almost funny; you're the first person to ask me about my height." She then gave him a small smile which he returned.

After everyone had fully gotten a grip on themselves, they had decided to return to their homes. Just as they were all about to leave, Mecha Kyle shot down from the sky and used his tail to cut open Aida's torso, causing her to fall onto her back as blood poured out from her body.

Before anyone could react, Mecha fired a quick energy blast at Cargot, but Cho jumped in front of him and took the blast, but he was still heavily injured, to the point of being knocked out and was sent flying backwards, hitting Cargot on the way and smashing them both into a mountain.

Wyto quickly turned Super Saiyan 2 (power level 1.04 trillion) and was the first one to go in and counterattack Mecha's assault but he quickly shot his tail into her torso, impaling her on it. Before he could shake her off however, she opened up her mouth an weakly said "... Blood Gun." (power level level 1.54 trillion) She then shot off her signature move right into Mecha's face, but all it did was blast off some skin from his face, which he quickly regrew. Mecha then quickly whipped her off of his tail.

James was about to attack, but Will turned Super Saiyan 2 (power level furious 1.65 trillion) and charged at Mecha ahead of his brother while shouting "How dare you do that to the woman I love and my daughter!"

Will took out his sword as he got close to Mecha. The mad clone tried to slash at Will, but he managed to use his sword to knock the axe away before kicking him in his face, knocking him onto his back and impaling his skull. Will then took advantage of the fact that Mecha's skull was stuck on his blade and used his sword to toss the clone of his brother into the air before pelting him with a barrage of high powered energy blasts and finishing it off with a Demon Buster (power level 2.15 trillion)

When Will looked into the air, he saw Mecha had been letting out a full-body blast of energy to counter Will's attacks.

Mecha flew down to the ground and smiled arrogantly at Will, before getting assaulted by the one-eyed swordsman.

Mecha was effortlessly blocking Will's sword swings with his tail while asking sadistically "You mad at me for killing Wyto and Aida?... Hello pot, my name's kettle." Will just got even angrier at Mecha, but got distracted when he heard Uko shout urgently "Will! Wyto and Aida are still alive!" When he heard this good news he got distracted and received a cut along one of his arms, causing him to have to refocus his attention on his current battle.

James brought Blade over to Uko and said in a commanding tone "You two are the weakest ones out of everyone who's still standing, so you guys need to carry the others back to the healing room in the Sky Temple!" Blade asked James worriedly "Take them to the what in the where?" James turned his face to Uko and said hurriedly "Uko, show him the way! Now go!" Uko stated defensively "I'll stay and fi-" James cut her off and shouted in a leader tone of voice "Don't be stupid and let your pride and anger get the better of you! Will and I are the only ones still standing that can do any damage to Mecha, and we've got four people in pretty bad condition, we need both of you to carry them! NOW GO!" Both of them carefully picked up the injured Dragon Fighters and quickly started flying away with them in their arms.

Mecha took notice of Uko and Blade carrying his victims to safety, so he quickly jabbed Will in his face with a small punch and started chasing after them, but James appeared in front of him in the Super Saiyan 2 stage and fired a high powered energy blast at him knocking him into the ground.

Meanwhile, behind some boulders, the reporter and his cameraman were hiding from all the fighting, but still filming everything that was happening. The cameraman asked the reporter in a fearful tone "A- Are you sure we shouldn't just run?" The reporter replied in a brave tone while wiping some nervous sweat from his face "If Mecha Kyle wins then we'll die no matter how far we run, but if James and Will win, than this footage will make our carriers!" After a moment of silence between the two of them, the cameraman said emotionally to the reporter "You've always been nice to me, sir. It was good working with you." The reporter was a little surprised to hear this, but then he adjusted his glasses and replied with a smile "Same to you."

Mecha quickly stood up and looked at James and Will standing on parallel sides of him before smiling and saying in a happy tone "It's me against my brothers; this is almost biblical, in a sense!"

James asked the cyborg clone angrily "How did you even survive that suicide attack?!" Mecha shrugged and replied nonchalantly "I'll be honest, I wasn't so sure I'd survive that myself. I just got lucky that one of my ribs survived the blast." Will rolled his eye and thought "Of course you did!"

After that quick conversation, Mecha cracked his neck and his knuckles while saying "Well I think I'm gonna destroy the solar system now, but let's make it a little interesting." Mecha then gathered enough energy for two Spirit Missiles and divided it into his hands. He then said arrogantly to James and Will "You both get one of these. See if you can gather up enough power into your own attacks to counter them!"

Will and James both started panicking for a moment because of how much of their power they had to use up until now, but they both quickly calmed their nerves and readied the strongest moves they could use in preparation for Mecha's attack.

Mecha stated excitedly "HERE WE GO! NOW DIE!" Mecha shot out a Spirit Missile at both of 'his brothers' while smiling like the mad man he is. James and Will both shot out the Justice Wave (power level 2.5 trillion) and the Demon Buster in response to this.

The attacks clashed with the Spirit Missiles for a few moments before starting to give way to the overwhelming power coming from them.

James and Will were both about to give up, that is until they started feeling more and more power being poured into their bodies out of nowhere and a familiar voice in their heads shouting "Don't you guys dare let him win!" Both James and Will were shocked when the heard this voice and asked simultaneously in unsure tones "KYLE?!" Mecha, having noticed the sudden increase in power coming from his opponents, shouted to James and Will confidently "You guys may have found a final pocket of energy in your weak bodies, but don't let yourselves think that it means my older model has come back to save you!"

Kyle's voice replied to James and Will and said in a stern but collected tone "I'm in the warrior realm that Cho, Wyto and Aida went to when they died. I'm being given special permission by Michael to send you guys some of my power, but I can only send you so much of it. Use what you can to overwhelm Mecha and finish him off forever!" James and Will then felt another massive increase in power and were now matching Mecha's Spirit Missiles with their attack.

Both the Justice Wave and the Demon Buster, while keeping their original color, started changing into shapes that resembled the Dragon Cannon.

Mecha thought angrily "OK, what the Hell is happening?! They aren't supposed to be able to dish out this much power! The f***?!"

James shouted out to Kyle and said in a hopeful tone "It's working! We just need a little more power to finish him off!"

Meanwhile, in the realm of heroes. Kyle, now with a halo over his head, was standing next to a fairly tall, well built man who was wearing a combination of blue and white robes as well as golden armor. The man had long blond hair, piercing green eyes and large gold colored wings. The final noticeable thing about him was his face, this man was, in all meanings of the word, beautiful.

One of this man's wings had made a circle around Kyle, who was in his Super Saiyan 2 state, and were seemingly pulling out some of his energy.

Kyle asked fearfully while inside the wing circle "Aren't I allowed to send them any more of my power, Michael?!" The Archangel replied with a grim expression while shaking his head "I wish you could, but you can't." Before either of them could say anything else to each other, Leo, who also had a halo over his head now, walked up to them and asked while turning his Berserker Instinct up to twofold "I know I'm not that strong, but can I lend any of my strength to James and Will as well?" Michael smiled at Leo, opened up one of his wings and replied to him "Yes you can."

Back with James and Will. The two of them were pouring as much of their own power into these attacks as they could, when they felt one final boost of power come to them. This boost in power wasn't as big as the previous two, but it was all they needed. They both then shouted at the top of their lungs as they let this final boost of energy out into their attacks, overwhelming Mecha in the process.

Mecha saw that the violet and green kie dragons were closing in on him and shouted "WHAT?! NO! For f***'s sake, no! I'm supposed to be the strongest in the universe now! This can't actually be happening!"

Both of the kie dragons' jaws closed shut around Mecha before they started swirling around each other while carrying the mad clone into the sky and eventually into space, were they made an explosion that was almost twice as large as Kyle's Dragon Cannon, finally killing Mecha Kyle by atomizing his entire body.

Back on Earth. The news reporter and his cameraman hugged each other out of relieve while shouting "They did it! They did it! They really did it!" James and Will however both then collapsed out of exhaustion.


	48. Chapter 47: Let me go

Disclaimer: This chapter does not demonstrate my true believes on religion or what I think others should think. Any and all representations of religious figures and anything they say in this story are simply to service the plot. If something like this still offends you, please let me know. If you choose to keep reading, then enjoy.

* * *

After Mecha Kyle's body had been reduced to space dust, Michael unwrapped his wings from around Kyle and Leo, resulting in both of them falling to the ground do to exhaustion.

The Saiyan bodied one amongst the two Dragon Fighters said to Michael in a frightened tone "I didn't see what happened at the end there! Please tell me that they won!"

Michael looked at the anxious and dread filled expressions on Kyle and Leo's faces, before gaining a small, but meaningful smile on his own face and saying "Your family succeeded in stopping your clone and are currently treating their wounded. This 'Mecha' Kyle is dead and he is currently being sent down to Hell for his actions. Killing without a genuinely noble cause in it of itself is sin that would result in ten million years of suffering in the cruelest circle of Hell, but attempted genocide on an entire planet will result in one trillion years spent in that circle, as well as the added time from any other sins he committed in his short, but destructive life. Once that time has been served, he will be offered a place in Heaven, if he refuses, than he shall spend another fifty years before he is given the same offer again."

Kyle gave Michael a bit of a funny look do to how long his explanation was, but he was still genuinely happy to hear that his and Leo's loved ones were OK, resulting in him saying to the archangel in a very grateful tone "... Thank you... Thank you for helping us." Michael nodded to Kyle and said stoically "It was my duty. I could not allow for an entire planet of our father's children to be destroyed."

Leo was the first one to stand up out of the two of them and he quickly offered his hand to Kyle while smiling almost insanely, and asking his little brother as he stood up "Kyle, stand up! Be more happy! We won! Our power gave James and Will the strength they needed to win! We just need to wait for everyone back home to find where that cyborg freak hid the Dragon Balls and then we're headed back to the land of the living." When Leo finished his happy speech, Michael's smile seemed to falter just a bit.

After Kyle stood up, he looked at the ground for a moment of deep thought before asking Leo in a depressed tone "Leo... have we ever been able to stop a conflict peacefully?" Leo gave Kyle a confused look, thought the question over for a second and then said "Aside from when Wyto came back and decided to join up with us, I don't think so... Are you gonna be alright, kid?" Kyle quickly put on a smile and responded in a convincing tone "Yeah! I'll be fine."

Kyle then started thinking about how painful it must be to get crushed to death by an Oozaru, to get your head snapped off, to have your head flattened, to have a hole get punched in your face or getting completely disintegrated.

Kyle quickly shoved those thoughts into the back of his head and asked Micheal "So, Will and James are OK too, Right?" Micheal's eyes then glowed light blue for a moment before he responded in a calming tone of voice "It appears that the news reporter and his cameraman have decided to carry your brothers back to the helicopter that they originally arrived in, I presume they're doing this in an attempt to help them." Kyle sighed in relief upon hearing this, while Leo commented in a pleasant tone "Well, that's awfully considerate of them. I'm pretty sure that most people would just assume the two of em would be fine on their own."

After a moment awkward of silence, Kyle commented in an unsure tone to Leo "So, uh... I guess we just need to wait here while the guys back home work on finding the Dragon Balls and wishing us back to life... Want to train with me while we're here Leo?" Leo looked shocked when Kyle asked this before replying in an exhausted tone "Are you crazy? WE JUST DIED! Let's explore this place and rest a bit first before we start working again." Kyle took a second to absorb what Leo said and then laughed at himself when he realized that Leo was completely right. The Saiyan bodied Human then jumped towards Leo and said happily "Your idea sounds good to me; let's go with it!" Leo gave Kyle a small smile and then said while walking forward "K, let's go then." The two of them then walked towards a temple full of other dead heroes from around the universe, but Micheal, for some reason, gave them a look of depression when they were too far away to see him.

After the next two days had passed by, the still living Dragon Fighters had fully recovered from their injuries and had managed to locate where Mecha Kyle had hidden the Dragon Balls and brought them to the Sky Temple to undo all of the damage caused by Mecha and the Hybrids.

James, the rest of the Dragon Fighters, the residents of the Sky Temple, and Blade gathered around the Dragon Balls in preparation for the summoning of Shenron.

James shouted to the Dragon Balls "Rise, Eternal Dragon and grant our wishes!" After he shouted this, the usual events of the sky turning black and Shenron appearing from a flash of light occurred.

Shenron looked at the ones who summoned him and then said in his cold and powerful voice "AH, IT IS ALL OF YOU ONCE AGAIN... SO BE IT. WHAT ARE YOUR WISHES?" James thought of how to phrase the first wish for a moment and then said in a serious tone "I wish for you to undo all of the death and destruction caused by Mecha Kyle and the Human/Saiyan hybrids." Shenron's pure red eyes glowed more intensely for a moment before saying "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!"

Meanwhile, all of the destroyed buildings and land that had been destroyed as a result of Mecha Kyle and the Hybrids were repaired, and all of the people that they had killed were brought back to life.

Back at the Sky Temple, a revived Bryanna and a revived Leo had suddenly appeared on the outer area of the Sky Temple, where the Dragon Fighters and everyone associated with them were standing. As a result of their sudden appearance, everyone ran over to them out of joy.

Aida and James were the first ones to reach Leo, and both of them hugged him out of joy.

Ryan quickly reached Bryanna and hugged her as well while saying excitedly "I'm so glade you're back! I really missed you and I think I developed a formula to help you grow Sensue Beans even faster." Bryanna laughed at the fact Ryan went straight to talking about science, but she was still very happy to see him once again, s she just silently hugged her youngest brother while giving off a very happy smile.

Leo blushed a bit at his friends' friendliness and then said "Hey guys... It's great to see you all again. Didn't realize you'd all miss me so much..." James and Aida both let go Leo and then Wyto responded to Leo's comment in a compassionate tone "Why wouldn't we miss you? We're family!" Leo blushed even more ferociously and said "I... Thank you so much."

After a second of reuniting with Leo and Bryanna, Uko asked Leo in a mixture of confusion and concern "Um... Leo... Where's Kyle?" When Uko asked this, everyone suddenly froze in a mixture of panic and fear when they realized that Kyle was in fact, nowhere to be seen.

Meanwhile, in the warrior realm. Kyle yelled at Michael in a distressed tone "Why wasn't I brought back with everyone else who died?! Did I do something wrong?" Michael responded in a strangely calm tone "The items you know as Dragon Balls can only revive people who have died once. Have you died before now?" Kyle responded to this by asking the Archangel in an upset tone "When would I have died!?... Aside from this time around." Micheal responded in as close to an annoyed tone as an angel could get "Unlike our father, angels aren't omnipotent. I don't know everything that happens everywhere... Did you die against Frieza or perhaps against the Hybrids?" Kyle started thinking about it more and more and eventually answered "I think I fell in some lava back when I fought against Frieza back on Namek, but I remember just flying back out of it right away, in fact, I was at... at full strength afterwards..."

Michael nodded his head at Kyle when he saw the face of realization on the Dragon Fighter's face. The archangel then started walking over to a building that seemed to resemble a military library, this prompted Kyle to follow him as well.

Meanwhile, back on Earth. Uko screamed furiously at Shenron "What do you mean you can't bring him back to life!?" Shenron seemed to shrink back a bit in fear and then replied in a nervous tone, much to the shock of all those present "... HE HAS ALREADY BEEN REVIVED BY ME ONCE BEFORE. THAT IS THE LIMIT TO HOW MANY TIMES THAT I CAN REVIVE A LIFE FORM." Uko responded by screaming at Shenron with a small amount of tears starting to build in her eyes "THEN WHAT GOOD ARE YOU!?"

Cho placed his hand on Uko's shoulder, causing her to quickly turn to face him while almost snarling at him and crying. After taking a couple of steps away from her to insure his own safety, Cho took a breath and said to Uko in a calming tone "Please listen. According to Dende and Nail's memories, the Namekian Dragon Balls make up for only being able to revive one person at a time by being able to revive people a limitless amounts of times."

Everyone was surprised by what Cho had just informed them of, causing several people at once to shout "What?!" Cho then looked at the ground and stated in a bit of a sad tone "Don't get too excited yet, everyone. Remember how the Namekian Dragon Balls restored the Namekian's home world? Well, we still have about six more years until they're ready for use again." Will rested on his sword and commented in an exhausted tone "I guess that's the only option we have left for reviving him..."

As soon as Will finished talking, Nolucas asked Shenron desperately "Shenron I am your master, so you must answer this question truthfully. Are you sure that there's nothing you can do to revive my student?" When asked this, the Eternal Dragon remained quite for a moment before saying in a cautious tone "I CAN REVIVE HIM, BUT..." Frustrated with Shenron's pause, Aida shouted angrily "But what!?" The massive Dragon called Shenron looked at the small warrior called Aida for a tense second before he continued "BUT IF I WERE TO REVIVE HIM AFTER HE HAS ALREADY BEEN REVIVED ONCE, THEN I WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO BE ACTIVE AGAIN FOR AT LEAST ONE HUNDRED YEARS."

When informed of Shenron's limitation, Nolucas fell to his knees and slammed his fist on the ground while stating in a furious tone "If I had just been stronger when I created Earth's Dragon Balls, then the Dragon I created would have been strong enough to handle reviving someone more than once!"

Will then asked the group in an impatient tone "Well what are we waiting for? Let's make the wish!" Everyone was taken back by Will's statement at first, but some of them, including Aida, Leo, Bryanna, Wyto, Blade, and Kyle's parents agreed with him.

Will was about to make the wish, but James stopped him by shouting "Hold it!" Everyone who agreed to the wish was confused by James' sudden shout and turned to face him.

Will asked James in a worried tone "What's wrong, man?" James paused for a second and then said sternly "I don't think Kyle would want us to do this!" Kyle's dad was clearly frustrated, so he asked James "What the Hell are you talking about?! You think you know my own son better than me!?" James had now gained a glare on his face and muddled this question over in his head for a while before stating "I think you believe you know the kid who ran away from home to become a Saiyan, but I know the man that my brother became better than anyone else! Kyle became an even greater person after getting his new body and He's my closest friend!" Kyle's father couldn't really figure out a response to this that wouldn't just be him telling James to shut up, so he remained quite.

The one-eyed, Human minded Saiyan was getting frustrated with James now, so he asked him in a demanding tone "Fine, whatever! Just tell us what you mean! Why wouldn't Kyle want to be revived?!" Wyto quickly added to this by saying "Yeah, it doesn't make sense." Uko walked up from behind James and stated to Will with a scowl "Because he's not selfish enough for something like that!" Will was completely flabbergasted by Uko's statement, so he asked her "Why aren't you aren't on our side!? You're Kyle's girlfriend! I thought you'd want him back more than any of us." Uko clenched her fist and put it next to her chest while gaining a pained look on her face. Eventually She replied with a more determined expression "I... I love him and I want him back, but... But he wouldn't want us to sacrifice our use of the Dragon Balls for a hundred years, especially since we'll have a way to revive him in just a few years. Species like ours' don't live for more than a few dozen years past a hundred. And what if something happens that requires the Dragon Balls in the near future?"

Will and everyone who was on board for using up Shenron's power to revive Kyle looked upset, but the eye patched one amongst them eventually admitted in a defeated tone "I guess that makes sense..."

Ryan then interrupted the conversation by stating in a strangely calm tone "According to the research I've done on Kyle's blood and hair, I estimated that if he were to die of old age, his Saiyan body would allow him to live until the age of one hundred and fifty three while remaining in his physical prime, then he'll rapidly age to death over the course of five or less years; but then again, that's just a rough guess on my part, I think he could possibly continue to live in his prime for over two hundred years if he properly takes care of his body."

Many of the people gathered there gave Ryan a confused look.

After a minute of awkward silence, Leo asked no one in particular "Where... where did that little guy get Kyle's blood and hair?" Before anyone could give him an answer, Ryan made a comment in a cheerful tone "I forgot to mention that I tested his bone marrow as well." Aida then shuttered at this and asked in an almost fearful tone "What the f***!? Where is he getting all of this?! Is he just stealing bodily fluids from us while we sleep?!" Kyle's mom put her hand on Aida's shoulder and said in a calming tone "It's alright; Ryan wanted to know more about Saiyan bodies, so Kyle let him take some... uh... samples?" Aida then continued to ask, in a still cautious tone "And you're SURE he didn't like, take out one of his bones or something?..." Ryan then stated in a slightly offended tone "I didn't do anything to him that would cause permanent harm. Kyle is my big brother and my hero; I would never want to hurt him in any way."

Before anyone could say anything else, Shenron shouted in a frustrated tone "DOES ANYONE HAVE ANOTHER WISH FOR ME OR NOT!?" Everyone jumped at Shenron's shout and then refocused their attention on the colossal dragon.

Will rubbed the back of his head, looked at everyone and then asked them "DO we have any other wishes?" Everyone tried to think of something, but were all drawn a blank for ideas. James eventually answered Will "I guess not."

Nolucas quickly stated to everyone present in a hopeful tone "If we choose not to use the second wish, than the Dragon Balls will be ready for use again in just four month's time." Everyone thought this was a good idea and agreed to go along with it.

Uko shouted up to the Eternal Dragon "I guess we don't need any other wishes granted right now, Shenron. You can go back to sleep." A drop of confused sweat rolled along Shenron's face, but he simply said "VERY WELL THEN. UNTIL THE NEXT WISH!" Shenron then took off and vanished in his usual style.

After everyone had calmed down from summoning Shenron and were mingling a little bit, Aida walked up to Blade and jokingly nudged him, gaining his attention.

Blade asked Aida in an apologetic tone "Did I do something wrong?" Aida laughed at him and answered him in the same joking tone "No, you moron. I just wanted to talk." Blade quickly became embarrassed and said "Oh... Sorry, I just get nervous around you guys... So what's up?" Aida gave him a smile and said in a friendly tone "Eh, I just noticed that you've been really quite this whole time." Blade got a little more serious and responded "It's not really my place to say anything here..." Aida scoffed at this and said in a proud tone "You helped save the lives of me, Cho, Cargot and Wyto. And you're actually a pretty strong fighter, admittedly you could stand to get some more extreme training under your belt, but that's beside the point." Aida then gave the sword wielder a big grin and a thumbs up before saying "As far as I'm concerned, you're basically one of us." Blade was completely taken back by this statement and he forced himself to hold back some tears of joy.

Aida's expression then shifted to a slightly more hesitant one as she said "Hey, I know this may be a little difficult for you to answer, but... Do you remember what happened at the fight with Mecha after I got taken out? I know that James and my-... Will beat the clone, but that's really all I've been told." Blade managed to calm himself down enough to answer the question of what happened at the place where he almost died "Well, I'll tell you what I remember, Aida."

After a little more discussion between friends and family, everyone who didn't actually live at the Sky Temple decided to take off.

While flying away, Aida chose to fly next to a surprised Will so that she could ask him a question that had been bothering her since Mecha Kyle died "So, is what Blade told me really true?" Will was incredibly happy that Aida was even speaking to him, but he made sure to keep himself under control while he responded "That depends on what that guy told you." Aida quickly replied in a surprisingly calm tone "He told me that after Me and Wyto got messed up by Mecha, you went crazy with anger, started attacking the cyborg freak, and helped James put a stop to him. And if Blade was remembering the situation correctly, you shouted 'How dare you do that to the woman I love and my daughter!'..."

Aida had a sad and confused look on her face as she looked away from the man she once called her father, all the while Will was desperately trying to think of anything he could say to her.

After what felt like the longest second of his life, Will said to Aida in a melancholic tone "I think we have a lot of things that we need to talk about... Why don't we go land somewhere and discuss... things." Aida looked a little unsure for a moment, but she eventually replied in a nervous, but hopeful tone "I think that sounds like a good idea."

Uko was flying back to the home that she and Kyle had shared with each other for a month. While flying, she was starting to tear up a bit, but she quickly wiped the tears away from her eyes when she saw James flying towards her.

Uko gave James a weak smile and said in a friendly tone "Hey, James. Do you need something?" James gave Uko and sympathetic look and then asked in concerned tone "Uko... Do you need to talk?" Uko gave James a fake confused look, before trying to force herself to put a smile on her face and asking "What do you mean? Talk about what?" The expression on James's face quickly shifted to a slightly more impatient one as he said "I can see that you're upset, all of us can. Please, talk to one of us. Trust me, it'll help make you feel at least a little bit better."

Uko looked away from James while her eyes shifted around in deep thought. Eventually she looked back at him and said hesitantly "I guess... I guess that might help... But can we go back to my house first? I feel... I don't know... Safer there." James smiled happily at her and responded "We can talk wherever you want to." The two of them then went on their way back to Uko's place.

Meanwhile, once again back in the warrior realm. Kyle and Michael had made their way to the building they had been walking over to. The inside of the building matched the outside, in the sense that it resembled a military library.

Michael and Kyle walked up to one of many angels in the building who seemed to be examining and categorizing different files that were kept in one of an endless number of cabinets.

The angel that the two of them had approached looked like a Human of average height, with shoulder length red hair, gold and blue, lose fitting clothing, and somewhat effeminate features, making it kind of difficult to tell whether this angel was a boy or a girl.

When the other angel noticed Michael, he stopped what he was doing and seemed to be standing at attention. Michael placed his hand on his little brother's shoulder and said to him with a smile while gesturing to Kyle "Hello, brother. Could you locate the life file of this Human? His name is Kyle McClain." The red haired angle looked at Kyle for a second before asking Michael in a genuinely confused tone "Isn't he a Saiyan?" Michael quickly responded in a correcting yet still kind tone "Only in body. His soul is that of a Human's." The redheaded angel just nodded happily at this answer and said "Oh, alright. Now let's see if I can't find him." He then walked over to another filling cabinet, opened up one of its drawers and started muttering to himself as he searched "Alright... k k k k, Kyld; no that's not it. That's a... Ah, here it is!" The angel then pulled out a small folder and brought it over to Kyle and Michael.

Michael quickly looked through this folder, stopped on a page, and then turned to Kyle before saying in a disturbingly calm tone "It says right here that your body did in fact melt in that lava on planet Namek." Upon hearing this Kyle realized that his fears were confirmed, this caused his face to quickly lose any sign of hope or happiness.

Kyle started to sob uncontrollably and in between his tears he said in sorrow filed tone "Oh God no! My friends! My Family! Who's going to keep them safe!?... I don't want to be dead yet... I'm too young. I was in love... I wanted to marry her..."

Michael, who was still reading through Kyle's file, said to the horrified mortal "Please calm down. There's still a way for you to be revived, but the way to do it will be far from easy." Kyle quickly shot up and grabbed the archangel's shoulders and shouted at him "Tell me what I have to do!" Michael gave Kyle a somewhat annoyed look, but then saw the tears still streaming down his face and responded compassionately "Wait outside for a moment while I continue to read through this. Afterwards, I will tell you what you must do to be brought back to life." Kyle didn't bother to argue about this with Michael, so he went to wait outside on the staircase that led up to this building.

After he had finished reading through Kyle's life file, Michael closed it up and thought to himself "Alright. I think I know enough about him now to get us both ready for... the future."

While Kyle, who's face was still slightly moist with the leftovers from his tears, was impatiently waiting for Michael outside and was extremely excited when he saw him walk out of the library-like building.

The Saiyan bodied Human quickly ran up to Michael and stated in a demanding tone "Tell me how I get out of here!" Micheal sighed in frustration to Kyle's tone and then replied calmly "On every planet that sentient life exists on, there is a hidden gateway that leads from the warrior realm back to the world that whichever creature that accessed it came from while they were alive. The only way that one can be given access to this gateway... is to defeat me in combat. Now, the-"

Before Michael could continue speaking, Kyle had already powered all the way up to Super Saiyan 2 and thew a punch at the warrior of God, only for him to grab Kyle's fist before it could even get close to his face.

While an astonished Kyle starred at the strength of the archangel in disbelief, the archangel stated in a calm yet still annoyed tone "You didn't let me finish explaining. May I continue now?" Kyle responded to this by reverting back to his normal form and giving Michael a frightened look.

Michael then continued with his explanation "The reason that defeating me in combat will allow you to be revived is because that means that you're such a powerful warrior for the force of all things good that it would be better for the safety of mortals if you were still alive to fight off those who are powerful and swear their allegiance to a life of sin. Now, if you still wish to fight me, than there is a specialized arena for when anyone here wishes to go back to the world of the living."

Kyle hesitated for a moment before asking a question in a humble tone "Has... has anyone ever beaten you before?" Michael responded to this in a stoic tone "Ever since this realm has come into existence, only four out of the twenty billion souls that reside here have defeated me in this fight and gone back to their home worlds." The fact that so few have ever gained the strength to defeat Michael caused a somewhat horrified expression to take over Kyle's face.

While Kyle had on that horrified expression, Michael decided to add one more thing to his explanation "One other thing you may also find interesting is that I believe that there are currently twelve other souls here with the strength required to defeat me." Kyle was shocked out of his horror when he heard this, and then asked the angel standing front of him in a completely confused tone "Wait! Then why haven't they tried to beat you yet?" Michael thought this over for a moment and then answered "I don't know what they're thinking, so I can't say for sure, but some of them may just prefer to stay here, while others have been training here to defeat me for so long that it is entirely possible that everything that they wanted to go back to may have passed on."

Kyle's horrified expression returned when he heard this. The Human minded Saiyan then went off to be alone for a while so that he could think this over.

A day after Kyle and Michael had spoken with each other, Kyle approached the archangel as he was talking with a group of fourteen blue skinned, humanoid alien warriors that were trying to convince him to give them all personal training.

One of the blue-skinned aliens said to Michael in a hopeful tone "If you train all of us directly, than we'll all be strong enough to beat you and you'll have a lot more warriors fighting for the force of good!" Michael rubbed his eyes out of annoyance when he heard this and responded "You aren't the first ones to ask me of this and you won't be the last. I'll tell you what I told all of the others who have asked me this: If I personally trained you and your friends then I would be expected to train everyone who wants to be trained by me personally, and that includes over ninety percent of the billions of souls that reside here. So my answer is no and it will never be yes!"

While the aliens were recoiling from Michael's out of character hostility, Kyle grabbed the archangel's shoulder, turned him around and stated in a determined voice "Michael, I challenge you to a fight! Even if I don't win, I'll still get an idea of the difference in power between us." Michael was understandably startled by Kyle's statement, but when he fully processed the information that was given to him, he smiled a bit and said "That makes sense. Very well, I suppose I'll show you the way to the arena." Kyle smiled at this and responded excitedly "Alright!"

After Kyle and Michael had left to fight, the blue skinned aliens expressed how startled they were to hear Kyle's challenge; one of them said in an excited tone "Wow, that new Saiyan guy is gonna fight Michael. Do you guys wanna go watch?" Another one of them responded "Sounds good, but I think Dolsolaock and I should go and spread the word to anyone who's interested."

About three hours later, Michael and Kyle had arrived at the arena. The arena looked like an old school Roman colosseum.

Kyle's patience looked like it had been completely exhausted when he asked Michael "Why did it take us so long to get here?!" Michael gave Kyle a playful smile and replied "I actually had us take the long way on purpose." When informed of this, Kyle shouted in a combination of rage and confusion "WHY?!" As Michael was opening the doors of the colosseum, he answered "To give all interested parties time to get here to watch."

Before Kyle could ask what Michael meant, he got blinded for a split second by the light from the opening doors, followed by a large amount of cheering that was coming from hundreds, if not thousands, of other warriors that had gathered in the seats of the colosseum.

Kyle was going to ask what all of these people were doing here, but Michael already predicted his question and said with a continued smile "You're the first one with a Saiyan body to arrive here in over ten thousand years. The warriors here get bored sometimes and this is something that could keep them entertained for a little while." Kyle was genuinely surprised to here this and asked "Wait. I'm the first one to come here with a Saiyan body in ten thousand years?" Michael responded to this by saying "For quite some time now, the Saiyan race has followed a code of pure sin. None of them were ever anything close to a hero from that time period all the way until they were wiped out." Kyle looked a little uneasy, but then said nervously "Well... I hope I can put on a good show."

Kyle and Michael got onto opposite sides of the colosseum and took up their combat stances.

Meanwhile. Up in the seats; one humanoid alien with a cylinder like head, a mussel, yellow skin, pure silver eyes, large canines and a slightly hunched posture, turned and asked the Saiyan warrior that was sitting next to him "What do you think of this new guy, Quash?" The Saiyan folded his arms and responded confidently "We'll see what he can do. I wouldn't expect all that much from him though; I've been here for over a hundred thousand years and I can't even stand up to Michael, not even as a Super Saiyan. So let's just see what he's got."

Nearly an hour of combat between the Saiyan bodied Human and the archangel later: Kyle, as a Super Saiyan 2, was fairly injured, while Michael only had a bruise on his cheek. By now, almost half of the warriors who had arrived had run away.

Quash was standing up do to all the panic while his alien buddy had also run away.

Quash thought in panic as he looked at Kyle's Super Saiyan 2 form "What the heck; Something beyond the Super Saiyan state?! What has this guy been through in his life?!"

Kyle glared at the stoic looking Michael while thinking in frustration "I've only got one thing left to try." Kyle then quickly summoned all of the power that he needed for his most destructive attack. Most of the people who were still there were heavily shocked by the amount of power Kyle had gathered up in such a small amount of time.

Kyle shouted passionately as he threw his ultimate attack "DRAGON CANNON FIRE!"

When Kyle's Dragon shaped energy blast fired at Michael, the angel put his hand in front of himself, resulting in a massive explosion, the wind force of which sent all of the weaker warriors in the colosseum flying out of the open roof.

After the smoke cleared away, Michael could be seen with just a small burn and cut on his hand. Kyle wasn't necessarily surprised by this, but he was still infuriated that everything he had done did so little against his opponent.

Before Kyle could try anything else, Michael vanished with his superior speed and then reappeared behind the leader of the Dragon Fighters, and chopped him in the back of his neck, knocking him out cold.

Two days later; Kyle had recovered from the injuries he received from his fight with Michael and he had woken up in what looked like a cross between a hotel and a hospital. As soon as he woke up, Quash, who was sitting in the room because he was impatiently waiting for Kyle to wake up, said without any hesitation "My name is Quash. You and I are gonna train together to get stronger. I'm gonna teach you things about Saiyan biology that you don't seem to know, and you're gonna teach me how to do that super Super Saiyan thing that you did. Deal?" Kyle was completely baffled by this Saiyan's attitude, but he just responded "Um... Sounds good. My name's Kyle by the way." Quash gave Kyle a bit of a puzzled look and then stated "That name doesn't sound Saiyan. I thought names hadn't really changed in Saiyan society, even after all these years." Kyle looked a little worried when Quash pointed this out, so he got out of bed and asked in a hopeful tone "How about I explain it to you on the way out of here.

When the two of them exited the recovery building, Kyle had finished telling his story to Quash, who was completely amazed by all of the different adventures this Saiyan bodied Human had been through in his life.

Quash quickly stated to Kyle in a tone of admiration "Wow; so you've defended your home planet from a race of monsters, protected it from an invasion of the elites of my own race, stopped a family of super powerful Frost Demons who had been ruling over the entire universe, stopped a cyborg clone of yourself from destroying your entire solar system, you found a new Super Saiyan transformation that's beyond a regular Super Saiyan, I never even thought that something like that was possible, and to top it all of, you did all of that in just the twelve years that you've had your Saiyan body!? No wonder you were given permission to be here. All I did in life was use my abilities as a Super Saiyan to stop dictators and warlords from rising to power on my home world. Seems like it didn't do much good for them in the end though..." Kyle laughed a bit and asked in a flabbergasted tone "You think that protecting the innocent from evil tyrants isn't impressive?! What you've done is just as amazing as all of the things that I've done!... Also, if you count the time I've spent in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, than it was fourteen years." The two of them then shared a quick laugh with each other before continuing on to the training grounds.

A few hours later, Kyle and Quash could be seen training with each other and talking while doing so. While deflecting some of Kyle attacks, Quash calmly said "So if you make sure keep a healthy lifestyle, you'll be able to stay alive for over five hundred years and stay in your prime that entire time." Kyle, who was till on the offensive, asked excitedly "Sweet, anything else?" Quash gained a bit of a more serious expression when asked this, he then deflected one more of Kyle's attacks in such a way that it knocked him off balance. After doing this, Quash grabbed Kyle's tail, causing him lose muscle control and fall to the ground.

While trying to force himself to stand back up, Kyle asked frustratedly "... Why did you-?" Quash interrupted Kyle by saying in a somewhat disappointed tone "Just like I thought. Your tail is still vulnerable. I think you should know that if you train your tail's endurance, you can become immune to this effect. Also..." He then stepped on Kyle's back in order to rip the younger man's tail off. Kyle wanted to ask why Quash did this, but he was too busy screaming in pain.

Quash, who's foot was still on Kyle's spine, folded his arms and said in an intelligent tone "Now, if I put just the right amount of pressure on this spinal column..." He then pressed down on his foot, resulting in a new tail for Kyle to instantly shoot out from where the last one had been ripped off of. Quash then finished his sentence "You'll get a new tail right away, even if it's been completely removed from your body."

Shortly after Kyle had recovered from the shock of losing his tail and then instantly getting it back, he was already back on his feet and explaining how to turn Super Saiyan 2 to Quash.

The two of them were sitting across from each other while Kyle explained "So, for most people, all you have to do is work to improve your control over your Super Saiyan state and eventually you'll get up to Super Saiyan 2. Another way is just to become incredibly enraged, like to the point that you'd almost just be a animal fueled by anger." Quash nodded his head, stood up and said in a determined manner "I think I get it... hmm... I think I'll just try to improve my control over my Super Saiyan form for now, if that doesn't work, I'll try to find someone to get me angry. I'll come find you again, once I figure this whole thing out." Kyle awkwardly scrambled to his feet and then waved at Quash while saying "Oh, OK. I guess I'll see you later then." Quash didn't turn around, but he still gave a friendly wave as he walked away.

After training for about a month's time, Kyle had returned to challenge Michael once again. The fight played out pretty similarly to the first attempt, except with Kyle being able to withstand a few more attacks.

After the fight was over, Michael helped Kyle to his feet while saying in a foreboding tone "I'd improve the pace of my training if I were you." Kyle tilted his head in confusion and asked while standing back up "Why? Are the people on Earth in danger? I would think the others could handle things without me for a while." Michael shook his head in response and said in a comforting tone "It's nothing of major significance. it's just that I decided to ask an angel to keep an eye on your friends and family and it appears that your friend James has been spending more time with your lover Uko than when you were alive."

Kyle took a second to try and understand what Michael was trying to imply, and when he did, he stated in a defensive tone "I hope your not trying to say what I think you are. James is my closest friend and Uko loves me! There's no way that-" Michael interrupted Kyle by stating in a condescending tone "I'm sure that you're right. I'm just telling you what my younger brother observed."

After a tense moment of pondering on Kyle's part, the Saiyan bodied Human left the coliseum and got back to training.

Over the course of the next year, Kyle would make multiple more attempts to defeat the champion of God's army, but Michael just kept beating him down every time, and every time he lost, Michael would inform Kyle about how James and Uko's romantic relationship had been increasing more and more with time. And one day, after Kyle's most recent defeat, Michael told him one thing he had been dreading to hear.

Michael, as he stood over a very angry looking Kyle, said with a contempt tone of voice "Well, I wish you could have been on Earth to see the beautiful wedding that James and Uko had. I was told it was quite lovely."

The second he was informed of this, Kyle became engulfed in rage and, just for a short moment, the former leader of the Dragon Fighters started moving too fast for the archangel to keep up with; in this brief second, Kyle struck Michael across his face as hard as he could, resulting in the angel to be sent flying across the coliseum and for a hole to be made in Michael's cheek, exposing his jawline.

Kyle looked at Michael for a moment, but then started shouting in a mixture of anger and joy "I did it! I won! I beat you, you stupid b-" Before he could finish, Michael stood up again and said in a very slurred sentence "Oh... that dazsed ee for a shecond." Kyle couldn't believe the angel could get up after taking a hit like that, but he was soon forced to believe after Michael rushed him and knocked him out with one finale hit.

While looking at the unconscious Kyle, Michael thought to himself "That was so close."

About a week of further training later, Kyle saw Michael talking with some of the other residents of this realm, he also saw that the angel's face was fine once again. At the same time, Kyle was approached by Quash for the first time since the two of them had parted ways.

Quash said excitedly to Kyle "Hey, Kyle! It's me, Quash! I managed to go Super Saiyan 2! The amount of power this form can dish out is awesome!" Kyle turned to look at Quash and said to him in a somewhat surprised tone "Uh, hi Quash. It's good to see you again, but... It's been a year since I last saw you! I thought you would have come back during some of that time to say hi at least!" Quash gave Kyle a confused look before saying "It was just a year; why are you... Oh, right. I forget how it can be for the new guys here. If you've been here as long as I have, being alone for a year or two stops being a big deal; sorry, that kind of slipped my mind when I last left you." Kyle took a moment let that sink in; the fact that going a few years in isolation becomes meaningless once you've spent enough time here; that thought horrified him.

After catching up for a second, Kyle asked the ancient Saiyan hero "Hey, so... the last time I fought Michael, I managed to hit him hard enough to rip a chunk out of his face, but now he seems fine, do you have any idea why that is?" Quash responded to this by asking Kyle in a bit of a surprised tone "First off, you were able to hurt Michael that badly?! That's amazing! Second off, what do you by 'the last time you fought Michael'? Have you fought him more than once?" Kyle responded in an annoyed tone, all of which was directed towards the archangel "Yeah, I try to challenge him a least once a month." Quash laughed out of surprise and then said in an impressed tone "That's pretty daring of you! And you do seem a lot stronger since the last time I saw you. But no one dares to try and fight Michael with such small amounts of training periods in between, most train for like... a decade or two before they try anything against him a second time, he's considered the strongest of the angels for a reason. As for your original question, you shouldn't freak out about that. People get hurt like that here all the time, this realm will heal anything permanent after a battle is finished, even if you were to kill the guy you were fighting, he'd just get right back up as if nothing happened." Kyle looked at the ground while processing this and then said "OK, I'm pretty sure I get it, it sounds sorta like the Omega Matter room back at the Sky Temple... I miss the Sky Temple... By the way, I finished training my tail to resist the effects of being grabbed." Quash put his hands behind his head while relaxing and replied in a supportive tone "Oh, that's cool."

After the two of them talked for a bit more, Kyle decided to leave, informing Quash that he was going to go off and train for his next fight with Michael.

While walking off, Kyle thought to himself "If I train with the other heroes that are here for a year straight, than I'm sure I'll be able to beat that stupid angel the next time around!"

During his second year of training, Kyle went and trained with any other alien race that he thought could teach him how to get stronger faster. By the end of the year, Kyle had trained with six groups of different alien warriors, having devoted about two months to each of their teachings, resulting in much better effects on his body than Kyle could have hoped for on his own.

When Kyle realized that it was time to see if his training over all this time made a difference, he went to go find Michael. When he managed to find the angel, he saw that he was just relaxing while looking at one of the many different suns that were in this realm as it was in the process of setting.

Kyle walked up to Michael, pointed at him in an upset manner, and then stated viciously "I'm back to beat you into the ground!" Michael, not being very intimidated, just smiled confidently at Kyle and said "You took much longer than usual to come and challenge me this time; I hope it was time well spent." Kyle just glared at Michael and said in a demanding tone "Let's just go to the colosseum so I can kick your ass!" Michael nodded to this and the two of them started walking.

Once they reached the colosseum, Kyle wasted no time and went straight to Super Saiyan 2.(power level 11 trillion) Michael smiled and said in an almost friendly tone "It seems that your power has increased significantly. Let's see if you can stand against me with that." Kyle's expression shifted to one of pure rage as he shouted "DRAGON CANNON FIRE!" (power level 26 trillion)

After about half a day of fighting: over half the colosseum had been destroyed and anyone who was strong enough to stay close to Kyle and Michael as they went at were watching them.

Kyle was on one knee, he had a lot of broken ribs, internal bleeding, and a fractured arm; Michael was bleeding on the left side of his face and he had a large burn mark on his now exposed chest.

Kyle tried to stand back up, but he just couldn't muster the strength to do so. When Michael saw Kyle struggling to stand, he walked over to him and said with a smile "You know, you really should have seen what's been happening on your home planet. James and Wyto's child is now three months-"

Before he could finish talking, Kyle started screaming louder than he ever had before, his rage had reached such a level that his eyes had become completely bloodshot. The enraged Super Saiyan tried to punch Michael, but he just jumped back and avoided the attack, resulting in Kyle falling on his face do to his own momentum. After falling to the ground, Kyle got onto his hands and knees and just continued his shouting, which was starting to sound more like an animal roaring than an angry person. After doing this for a second, Kyle's power started rising exponentially as his golden Super Saiyan hair started getting longer.

About three minutes later. Everyone who had been watching had now run away; Michael was out cold and was laying on the ground, his body having been completely broken, while Kyle was laying face up and was desperately trying to catch his breath; also, aside from his previous injuries, his eyes were somewhat sunken in and his muscles had shrunken a bit.

While looking at the sky, Kyle thought in a satisfied tone "I... I did it... I beat him... I beat that stupid fu-" He then lost consciousness before he could even finish his own thought.

After being in a coma for a solid two weeks, Kyle, who had fully recovered, had finally woken up in the hotel/hospital and was greeted by Michael, much to Kyle's surprise and frustration.

Kyle tried to get out of bed to attack Michael again, but before the Human minded Saiyan got very far, Michael shouted pleadingly "Please wait! I came to apologies for all of the lies that I've telling you." Kyle stopped himself, gained a hopeful look in his eyes and asked hesitantly "I... What do you mean by lies?" Michael then got onto his hands and knees while in order to bow to Kyle for forgiveness while saying "While it's true that I've been having one of my brothers watch your friends and family, all of the information that I've fed you is false."

Kyle let this new revelation soak in for a moment before he started crying uncontrollably while asking "I(sob) I want to believe you,(sob) but why did you lie to me all this time in the first place?!" Michael considered his answer for a moment before replying in a tone of self shame "We wanted you to get stronger as fast as you could. And I couldn't think up a better motivation for you than that... I was also hoping that your rage would unlock another new Super Saiyan form for you... Which seems to have been a resounding success." Kyle, having whipped the tears away from his face, asked in a voice of pure confusion "But why?! Why were you so desperate for me to get stronger?!" Michael replied to this question in a stone cold tone "Our father suspects something will be coming to threaten your home world in the future, and your family will not be able to win without you. That's all the information he has shared with me on the matter."

Kyle was frustrated by the lack of information behind his torment, and Michael could see that, so he asked in a compassionate tone "Would you just like to go home now?" Kyle quickly rubbed his face, sighed, and answered in a tired tone of voice "Yeah, that sounds good to me..." The two then made their way out of the hospital/hotel.

On their way to the location that would send Kyle home, many other heroes that they ran into were congratulating Kyle on defeating Michael and getting to go home. The final person that the two of them ran into on their way was Quash.

Quash walked up to Kyle, smiled at him, placed a hand on his shoulder and said in an approving tone "I can't tell you how amazed I am by you, kid. Not only did you manage to get out of here in just two years, but you also powered up the Super Saiyan line even further; on days like these, I'm proud to be a Saiyan. Now good luck back on your home world and live your life." Kyle smiled and, to the surprise of the elder Saiyan, gave Quash a hug while saying "Thanks for helping me so much while I was here and for keeping me company." Quash was hesitant at first, but he eventually did return the hug and responded "No problem. I hope I get to see you again after you've lived a full life."

After Quash left to continue training, Kyle and Michael made their way to the portal that would take Kyle home. The portal was a large purple vortex that had been hidden behind a massive wall.

Michael then turned to Kyle and asked calmly "Would you like me to inform you of what's really been happening with your loved ones?" Kyle, now looking like his usual excited self once again, answered happily "Sounds like a good idea to me." Michael then cleared his throat and said "Now, first off, James has been attending college in order to get a teaching degree in mechanics. Will has been living at Wyto's house, the two of them are actually married now, and they have a son who is currently nine months old. Will has also slowly been regaining the trust of the people on Earth, as well as the trust of Aida, in fact their relationship is close to being back to how it was before the Saiyans arrived on Earth. Leo has continued to provide for the rest of your team, and he has even been increasing the funding for interplanetary travel, it would seem he wishes to help Humans colonize other worlds besides Earth. Cho has continued to train as hard as ever in these past two years, and your family at the Sky Temple has continued with their daily lives, albeit with a bit more grief."

Kyle put his hands on his waste and said in a satisfied tone "Well, it seems like everyone's been taking care of themselves during these past two years... Wait! What about Uko? You didn't mention her!" Michael smiled and replied "I think you'd rather find out what's been going on with her directly from her." Kyle looked at the archangel nervously and said "This had better not be another trick on your part." Michael just waved this off and said reassuringly "Nothing of the sort. Trust me, you'll be very happy to hear from her."

Kyle gave Michael an uneasy glance and said "If you say so... So do I just walk into this thing?" Michael nodded and said "That is correct." Kyle took a deep breath, waved at the holy being that was standing behind him and said happily "I guess I'll see you later, Michael." Michael waved to Kyle and said in a friendly tone "Yes, goodbye." Kyle quickly jumped through the portal and was instantly surrounded by a sudden flash.

Kyle found himself exiting a white tree in the middle of a random forest on Earth. After making sure that he was indeed on Earth, he immediately started sensing around for Uko's energy and when he found it, he took off like a rocket on steroids.

When he finally arrived back at his and Uko's home, he stopped himself, landed on the ground and walked up to his home's door. He knocked on the door a few times and, after hearing some shuffling inside of the house, the door was answered by a completely astonished looking Uko, who was holding a one year old baby boy in her arms that had pointed ears and yellow eyes like Uko, and a monkey tail like Kyle's.

* * *

I would like to apologize for how long this chapter took to write. My family and I went on a month long vacation that delayed all of my stories by a month.


End file.
